


diary of a living dead girl

by kittyspring



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Collage, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epilogue, F/M, Ghost With The Most, Mentions of past abuse, OC characters, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, based on all forms of beetlejuice, daddy kink in later chapter, dream walking, fan epilogue, like 20y, mean step mom, older Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 317,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Lydia has started writing in a new diary, doing her best to keep her thoughts on track as she writes about her day to day events and emotions. Starting from a mild annoyance with the people in her school still acting like its high school and they can do whatever they want, Her constant fighting with Delia and the unfortunate behavior that comes from it. The world treating her like she's still a kid and acting like she's incapable of responsibility. Her dreams and how they change from nightmares filled with black and white stripes. The unfortunate result of sleep deprivation.(epilogue set years after the movie/musical with elements of the cartoon as well. Lydia is 20y collage student)
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 35
Kudos: 58





	1. terrible, no good, very bad day

Dear diary, today was a terrible, no good, very bad day. Alright that's fairly dramatic for my first entry. But it's true. Today was the worst. I mean it's to be expected when you're forced to attend a private university that everyday is going to have downs. Way downs of mandatory conformity. Including uniforms. I thought once I graduated I wouldn't have to wear this ugly suit anymore. But no Delia's university has an even uglier suit. A brown plaid skirt with a brown jacket and ugh brown shoes. I almost miss the grey highschool suit. But this bad day had nothing to do with the uniform.

No It had everything to do with Claire Brewster. Since you're new I'll explain. Once I finally got settled in and after my well, I'll be frank once upon a time I was engaged to a demon. I think he was a demon, can't really see him having been alive. It's a long story but basically I was head over heels for a hot second before I realized he was going to marry and kill me on our wedding night to get the ultimate freedom. So I stabbed him in the back, literally. After the trauma I started actually participating in school events. Made some friends and got on Claire's radar by accident. Kind of inevitable if I think about it. Me: goth and into the darker side of things, an activist for real world issues. Her: a bright bleached blond plastic, narcissist who thinks she deserves everything for nothing.

Well today the theater club set up a date for auditions in their play. Chicago, I usually don't care about these plays cause it's all Shakespeare or Disney and it's been done. But the chance to play in Chicago, any of the girls in the cell block tango. Especially if it's the girl who tells about stabbing her husband for chewing gum. Well I signed up and so did Claire. And guess what instead of playing leading lady she's going for Velma, just to piss me off. Though I'll admit she'd make a good Roxy, obsessed with herself, thinking she can't be convicted. Auditions are in a couple days so we'll see.

And of course she went off on her usual spill about how 'i'm not good enough' and 'who wants to see a talentless hack like you' blah, blah, blah. Whatever I'm use to her spill I just tune it out now like static. Though she did trip me and that was new, sorta. I tried to catch my balance but slipped on her dropped fork. Obviously she plotted that. So I fell face first into someone's tray while mine fell into the air. And dropped on me. So covered in food and barely noticing the domino effect while others fell on each other cause I pushed the guy in front of me when I fell. I got up and went to clean up in the bathroom. But her clones were there. All glaring at me and blocking the sink. So of course I couldn't clean up.

I did something stupid. Since I couldn't clean up in the girls bathroom I went into the boys. I didn't care about getting into trouble. Though the university doesn't have time to discipline students, to busy teaching. But it got around that I was in the boys room. After my classes for the day guess who slinked very unsuccessfully to my locker. Tommy Campbell.

Right you're new here, Tommy Campbell was,is,and always will be the 'dream' boy. He had fluffy blond curls, rosy cheeks, crystal blue eyes and pink lips. Every girl is in love with him and has been since highschool. But Claire's always been on his arm, marking her territory to the other lionesses. Even my two friends Bertha and prudence are head over heels. But I'm not impressed. He's to hmm I don't know normal? he just looks like uh. He just bothers me ok, everything about him is a plastics version of perfect. And I found I don't like blond or blue eyed. And that's perfectly ok that someone isn't your type.

Tommy smiled and I don't know something felt wrong about his perfectly white teeth and symmetrical everything. Not a fang out of place. He said he thought I was courageous for stepping in the boys room. But I had no choice. He flattered me then asked me out. I said no, I don't know him and he certainly doesn't know me. But it was like he'd never been told no before, which he probably never had. So he asked again and I said no then why was it so important and you know what he said. 'cause your hot' eck so of course I stomped off and he shouted 'see you friday'. So I super hate him now. No means No. Tomorrow I'm taking my switch blade to school. If nothing else then to just scare him, I would never actually stab him or anyone.....

Anyway, it wasn't a good day. Coming home my dad was on the floor having an episode. I don't know what happened, maybe it was one of Delia's sculptures again. But he was taking deep breaths and mumbling his calming mantra. I left him there as long as he was on the floor no one would bother him. I didn't even go looking for Delia, I just went right to the attic to do my homework. Business structure, it was the only way that monster of a woman would pay for my tuition, which she had no right to keep that money from me cause she didn't even put a penny into it. It was all the money my mom left for me and whatever my dad could put away.

This is an issue I already talked about in the previous diary, a very long argument lasting months about me taking a year off to work and save up my own money for college. But she was determined to send me to business classes. So Here I am majoring in business which I don't get most stuff. It's so boring it's like I'm not even reading my books sometimes. Just running my eyes over words. But I am taking photography on the side and I guess now I'm doing theater.

I had my own episode when Adam tried to explain things to me and his wife Barbra, thank goodness I'm not the only one that doesn't understand. She also has a hard time grasping the concepts. I lost it and actually yelled at Adam today. I felt so bad about it I never raise my voice, nor do I ever yell at anyone other than Delia. But he didn't take it to heart. He just smiled and told me I look tired. And that was that.

I am tired, so tired. I haven't been sleeping much and I guess that's why everything got to me today. I just lose track of time when I'm doing homework. Then before I know it it's 1 in the morning. That and lately I've been having night terrors. Normally I don't mind my dreams being of a darker nature, about corpses and murderers. Sometimes I'm even a detective trying to figure things out or dreams about mike myers. Oh gosh I've had such amazing dreams about him, one where he was in love with me but could only come to the human world during autumn so we were always worlds apart. And one where he went on rampages and he thought I was his mama and I had to strap him to bed before kissing him goodnight.

But these dreams aren't pleasant, They started out being about bugs. Cockroaches mostly then it morphed into this big bug that looked more like a spider alien with a mouth on the top of its body. I shiver at the thought. I even started dreaming about snakes, actually the last dream I had was about me being chased by this thing in some apartment building then all of a sudden the railing of the stairs was a snake. It laughed then seemed alarmed by the bug thing. I jolt awake every time, drenched in sweat. Sure the alien thing scares me but what scares me most is the snake.

It had stripes, his stripes and I swear it had his laugh. No I won't say his name I won't even spell it. I can't tell if it's a conjure of my memory of his taunting or if he was really in my dream. And If he's in my dream does that mean he's back and out for revenge on all of us. All I know is I'm becoming paranoid lately. I want to believe he's not around anymore but it's not like you can kill a dead guy. Maybe it is just my imagination, my mind using anything and everything to scare me cause I feel attacked and threatened in my day to day life.

Alright that's enough psycho analysis for me it is once again late and I should try and get some sleep. If I can.


	2. the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was just an introduction this will be the start of the actual story.

Lydia Deetz, walked on the ground. Her taping feet echoed so loudly on the checkered floor. Black and white, it made her nervous. Fearful of the color combination, she continued to walk. Till the tapping stopped, the sound was replaced by the crunching of dirt and twigs. She looked down and noticed she was wearing her favorite platforms, black fake leather with upside down crosses on the front, like buckles. But she barely paid attention, her focus mostly on the changing ground. Looking forward into the black night, there were bright lights of all kinds in the distance. Something like an amusement park with a large wheel and blinking lights on a tower.

The woman looked back at the stretching hallway. Now taking in the sight of it. It was door less, just a long hall ending in darkness. She turned back to face the amusement park, shocked that it seemed a little closer now. Regardless of fears Lydia started walking again, heading right for the glowing sign that read nothing. Just a yellow sign with bulbs all along the edge, shining like an introduction. She stared at the sign as she walked into the amusement park, wondering if the location was written on the back. But again nothing. No words or indication of the place having a name. There was nothing on the sign or in the park. No people or chatter. Just booths lined up with different games and snack carts, empty of all food.

The whole place was eerie and bizarre, It made Lydia wonder if she was dreaming. She remembered settling in for the night but nothing after that. Though she also wasn't the type to ever dream of a place like this, at least not without a clown or two. The absence of another presence only furthered her paranoia. She looked over her shoulder numerous times as she walked about. Searching, exploring she wasn't sure which one described her. Only that she kept moving, walking by a fun house that had a dirty exterior. Some kind of design on the side but it was hard to make out because of how warn it was. But it sent chills through her, causing her to walk faster.

Just around the corner sat a large tent, almost as high as the Ferris wheel behind it. It wasn't like the rest of the place, except that it also was. Grimy and warn but the difference was the color. Everything was yellow and red stripped. The tent was black and white with green grim on the bottom. Lydia was paralyzed as she stared up at the tent, dark eyes wide with fearful memory of a suit that matched the tent. She swallowed hard "Beetlejuice" she whispered in a question. As if the word was an on switch, the amusement park began to move. The game tents lighting up to show mannequins inside demonstrating how each game worked. Tracks began to play, haunting laughs from the fun house and amusement park chatter. Game songs and kids noises. The Ferris wheel began to move and spin ever so slowly.

Lydia jumped at the sudden life that filled the air. Still no actual people walking about but her. Though that wasn't comforting in the slightest. She frantically looked around at all the sudden noise. A red light began to emanate from the tents flaps and her attention was once again on the familiar structure. This time she stared inside, watching the flaps move around in a wind she could not feel. Again she began to walk forward, stepping inside. She passed the red entranceway to a dark seating area. Bleachers stretching so high they seemed to touch the ceiling. In the center was a spot light shining on a level dirt floor. Sitting as if in a calling kind of way was a box with a handle on it. Once Lydia took in the sight of the box it was like all her fear dropped to the floor.

She raised a brow at the small thing, dressed in black and white stripes. "Seriously" she asked, more so in disbelief than anything. She stepped around it, observing the box from every angle. "A jack in the box, really. Now I know I'm dreaming, thanks stress for playing tricks on me" she spoke to the air. Angered at her past fright, she turned her back to the box. Instead of reeling it she went to explore the objects in the back. A spinning wheel with pins along the edge. She gave it a spin then went to look at the other props. Unaware of the jack in a box handle slowly turning. Unable to hear the gears spinning while the wheel kept turning. She looked a vase over before it slipped from her fingers. She scrabbled to grab it but it dropped to the floor and shattered. "Oops" she covered her mouth as if awaiting to be in trouble. But nothing would happen in a dream. She tapped the shards with her foot. Not noticing the lid fly open on the box behind her. A Snake sprung out, striped black and white with a giant round head. Sharp teeth sprouting from green lips and large white eyes with tiny black slits for pupils. Moss covered the top of its head where dusty white strands of hair stretched out wildly.

The snake continued to rise, its body seemingly endless. A rattling noise came from inside the box making Lydia stiffen. She noticed the devoid of light now, like a shadow looming over her. Slowly she turned to look at the box but what she was met with was a snake's body. Looking up at the scales till she caught sight of the head. Nothing like a normal snake at all. The thing smiled at her, showing off its gleaming teeth. The girl shook while she watched in terror. "B-B-Beetlejuice'' was all she could say. A horrific laugh filled the air and she was sure it was coming from the snake. Her whole body screamed to run, but her blood was so cold from the fright that she was stuck in place. Till the reptilian Coiled back, as if readying itself to attack.That made Lydia begin to run, tripping over her own unstable feet as the thing striked the spot she was just standing in.

She stumbled out the side of the tent, not daring to look back as she moved forward. The manikins that once sat in the booths now stood in her way of any exit. The rattling got louder and fear settled in deeper. She grabbed a manikin and threw it behind her, hearing a loud groan she knew she hit something. Quickly she turned and ran towards the fun house. She gripped the stairwell leading up and pulled herself onto the platform instead of stomping up the metal steps. Stepping only on her toes she slipped into the ribbon covered entrance.

It was dark inside, not even the light from outside peered in to aluminate anything. All Lydia could see was darkness. Slowly she moved her foot forward. Barely raising it from the ground. Soon she tapped something with her toe. Stretching her hand out she felt the surface in front of her. Cold and smooth, not like a wall at all. She heard rattling again and quickly turned to where she believed the entrance to be. Her breathing was heavy, she noticed. Tilting her head back so it rested against the object behind her, she opened her mouth a little. Letting herself breath without trouble, lessened the noise she made considerably. The space became quiet again and she wondered if she was safe for a moment.

As her shoulders sank the room lit up in neon green. She gasped at the sudden light. Coming from bulbs that circled every single mirror inside the place. Which was a lot. There were no walls, only mirrors. She dashed towards where she thought the entrance was but bumped into a mirror instead. Her own terrified reflection staring back at her. She stepped back, only for her vision to be filled with reflections of herself. Unsure of what was a dead end and what was a path.

She forced the panic down, trying to listen to the space over the pounding of her heart. Her heart was pounding, hard, fast. It made her wonder, if she was so afraid why wasn't she waking up. The woman took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she was staring at the generic ground. No mirrors. She smiled at the sloppy work. She cupped her hands beside her head to block her prevail vision. Staring at the ground she began walking, Kicking out in small strides till she hit mirrors. She couldn't map out the space but she could at least try and find a path.

Her idea didn't last long when she tripped over her own feet and face planted on a mirror. "Ow, darn platforms" she grumbled to herself. Standing up straight she noticed something on the mirror. Instead of her reflection a glowing '1' sat at eye level. She looked around to see every mirror showing the same number. Lydia was confused by the sight. What did one mean. But the thought didn't last long when she realized that the mirrors weren't reflecting. She could see the path now. She rushed down it, hoping it was the right one. But as she ran the mirrors changed their image to odd letters spread out on each one. B' E' E' J' F' Q'. That didn't make sense. Did she miss a letter.

Shaking her head she tried to re focus on her task of getting out of there. Only to run into yet another mirror. She staggered back, groaning as she rubbed her cheek. The mirror began to change in front of her and fear filled her. A silhouette of a man all too familiar formed in the mirror. Lydia couldn't stop herself, before she thought too much on it she whispered the name.

"Beetlejuice"

The ground began to shake under her feet and she fell onto the mirror again. She heard the crackle of the floor breaking and turned to look down the hall. There was a long wavy split slithering down the floor, stopping only at her feet. Lydia couldn't help shaking at the noise of breaking cement. Like something was pushing its way from underneath. A hole was created in the center of the hall and a ghastly hand reached out. Green moss coated the white and black striped sleeve that led up to the pasty white hand with blood stained nails and dirt on every knuckle. Lydia took in a sharp breath at the sight. She quickly took off her shoe, sliding out of it and gripping it tightly by the base. She threw all her strength into hammering the mirror with it. Her reflection cracked then shattered, leaving behind the brown backing of the wall.

She dropped her shoe and grabbed a piece of glass, not taking the time to cover her hand. She turned to the hole where the demon was now half emerged. Mossy green coated his supposedly white hair and traveled all along his round chin like a beard of some kind. His snake like lips parted in a splitting smile, showing uneven teeth all tinted yellow with decay. His eyes glowing green as he stared right at the mortal girl. "W-wake up lyds, wake up, wake up stupid wake up" Lydia told her self, smacking her face with her free hand. "It-it's a dream come on you know that so wake up, wake up" she continued.

The man stepped out of the hole, dripping dirt with every move. His suit was torn and grimy like it had been in the ground for centuries. Tinted green with moss just like the rest of him. All except his shoes which seemed to be just dusty but still very much black. Lydia gulped as he stood in front of her, unafraid of the glass shared she held. He continued to smile, raising his arms up in a presentative way. "It's show time" he spoke then snapped his fingers.


	3. sleep depervation?

Lydia jolted, Her whole body trying to run as her heart pounded hard in her chest. She gasped like she had stopped breathing at some point. Staring up at her white cover that hung above her bed. It took her a minute to realize where she was and even more time to move from her frightful dream. She sat up quickly, looking over her dark room. Her mobile closet that sat across the room from her bed, her record system that sat beside it and off to the wall where her big widow sat. Letting in the blue light of the sky before the sun rises. Her shelf, full of books and nick nacks. Her desk that sat beside her bed, covered in text books and candles. On the other side of her room was an end table covered in a spider web mesh. With a lamp on it and three books beside the stand. On the wall facing her window was a wide vanity. With one big mirror in the center and three sets of drawers on either side for her clothes.

Everything was in place. She got out of her covers, placing her feet on the floor boards. They creaked as she stepped away from her bed. "Odd they never do that" she spoke to herself. Confused by the sudden noise. She grabbed her long black cardigan and threw it over her tank top and pajama pants. She walked through the hall, cautiously. Like something would jump out at her any second. She turned to the attic stairs and climbed her way up. The door was always opened now, no need to close it after everyone had made peace with each other.

Lydia stepped inside the dusty room. The furniture was still covered in sheets. The empty corners, still a home for spiders. A table sat in the center of the room with a 3D model of the whole town on top. It took up most of the attic. 'One of the greatest accomplishments and yet failures' the woman could hear her ghost parent reciting. She walked up to the model as she looked around. Both Adam and Barbra were nowhere to be seen. Which was odd, but she guessed they walked the house when her dad and Delia were asleep. She looked over the model. Taking in all the detail Adam put into it. How every tree was in the right place, every telephone wire, every building. Even the grass was placed correctly from their home to Lydia's old highschool, to her university and the graveyard. She stopped at the graveyard. It wasn't evenly placed like the rest of the model. The ground looked like it had been dug up over a single grave. She leaned in closer to see but everything was so small. She couldn't see the tomb stone of the grave very well.

In a moment of pure curiosity she plucked the clay out of the model so she could read it better. Squinting her eyes she read the engraving. "Betelgeuse, beloved son and husband... sexiest ghost around" she blinked at the object as she processed the words. She raised a brow as she stared at it "Is Adam joking" she spoke out loud. Before she could entertain another idea she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly she placed the tomb back on the model and stepped away. She heard giggling as the two specters stepped into the room.

"Oh Lydia what are you doing up this early" Barbra asked with a wide smile on her face. Something Lydia didn't really see much of. "Or late" Her husband, Adam joked. "Oh um just sorta um...couldn't sleep" she fiddled with the skin at the end of her thumb nail. "Stress ya know, sorta causing me to have nightmares again...this time about snakes'' she forced herself to tell them. Both their smiles fell and she felt guilty for ruining their mood. "Ah but it's no biggie. The fears over with I just needed to walk a bit, look I'm all better. Well no point going back to bed when I need to be up in three hours I-I'll just go study for a bit before classes'' she rambled. Doing her best to make them not worry about her. It seemed they were having such a nice night and she didn't feel like ruining it by telling them about her dream. About the demon that taunted her. Or about her possibly releasing said demon. She was just going to study and pretend that dream didn't happen.

*****

She didn't get much studying in before she had to go to school. It was hard taking in all the information before her morning coffee. But her duel parents would go off about the bad effects of coffee if she drank any at home. On her bike ride to school she grabbed her usual order from the coffee shop. A nice tall black coffee with a shot of caramel and a nice greasy hash brown. Her literal fuel. She devoured the hash brown, inhaling it rather than chewing then downing her coffee any chance she got between red lights on her way to school.

This was her routine, she did it every morning to the point she didn't even think about it. Which was helpful in her foggy, tiredness. As always she walked to her locker to put her books away and grab her extra lip stick. Despite the ugly uniforms she was still determined to look like herself. As she applied the dark shade over her dull lips she was greeted. Right on time, the same two people everyday. "Morning girls" she greeted back the same as always. Staring at her locker mirror as she finished. She turned to her two friends, both drastically different in size. One five foot while the other was easily 5'9. Both dressed in the brown uniform of their school with no personalized additions. Aside from the smallest glasses.

They stared at Lydia, a little concerned. "What" the girl tried to ask with the least amount of attitude. The two looked at each other then looked back at their gothic friend. "Well you just look um" the small spoke with a small voice, filled with uncertainty. Like everything she said was a question of some kind. "Exhausted" the taller finished with a loud cracking voice. Almost like she was coming down with a throat cold. "Exhausted" Lydia repeated. She turned back to her mirror, opening the door just a little more to get a good look at herself. She was surprised by the way her skin seemed paler than usual, the space under her eyes turning dark from lack of sleep. She blinked and it stung.

But she didn't discourage, she giggled at her reflection. Turning to her two friends with a small smile tugging at her corners. "Sorta looks like the living dead" her smile grew at the claim. Both her friends rolled their eyes but smiled back at her. "Of course our very own corpse" the taller joked. The three laughed at it. A little too loud, their joy seemed to attract those who hated others' joy. A sickly voice dripped in fowl sweetener called out rather loudly "Living dead is right Lydia Deetz is down right ghastly." The insult caused the girls to stop and look over at the speaker. Claire stood by her own locker, surrounded by other girls that mirrored her looks. All blond, big haired, makeup covering all their natural features. Wrapped up in pink clothes like plastic barbies. They all giggled at Claire's statement. "I mean seriously who would ever be attracted to such a look" the girl gave a hideous laugh.

Lydia just rolled her eyes. She gave a side smile and began speaking just as loud. "I don't know it seems a very desired man is interested, won't take no for an answer" she normally was above such petty battles. But today it just got to her more than usual. The smirk on the blond's face told that Lydia had taken the bait for something. "Oh yes" she began to speak even louder than before, catching the attention of those not involved in their rivalry. "How could I forget, enjoy the sloppy seconds'' she teased. Lydia clenched her teeth as her lids flew open, displaying her immediate anger at the comment. She growled as the group stepped away from the lockers.

Claire gave a very satisfied smile as she looked Lydia over. "Good luck at auditions thursday, your gonna need it" The woman laughed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder as she turned to walk away. "Damn her" Lydia hissed, turning towards her locker violently. She quickly grabbed her book. But a flash of color in her mirror caused her to stop. She snapped her head to the object, only briefly seeing a male figure lit up in red on the surface. She blinked then rubbed her eyes, only to be met with her own reflection.

"I'm so sorry Lyds we should have stood up for you there" he tall friend's shaky voice called out to her. She looked at the girls as they shuffled in place, ashamed of their own cowardice. "Ya it wasn't right, we should have said something. I'm sorry" the smaller rubbed her arm as she looked at the floor. Lydia smiled at them "it's ok you guys no one needs to stand up for me, I fight my own battles." She sighed as she closed her locker. "Honestly that was my fault, I should never have fallen for such an obvious trap, maybe I am exhausted. I don't think I'm thinking straight" she spoke her troubles as she walked with the two. "It's ok Lydia school is hard, we're not like Claire who gets special tutors to help her" the smaller informed. "Ya bet you they do her homework too, spoiled brat...hey what is she even taking" the gothic girl asked. Both of her friends became silent as they thought. But neither of them could come up with an answer. "It's ok she's probably taking fashion or a design course of some kind, it be just like her" Lydia sighed after speaking. She placed a hand on her head in a show of defeat.

Her day continued like that. A total drag and it only got worse after lunch. In between classes she stopped at her locker to grab all her books and stuff them in her Mike Myers bag. Before she could lock her door and walk off a long arm was stretched out beside her. It startled her even if she didn't show it. Her vision was filled with a bright smile and crystal blue eyes showered with a blond background. "Hey hot stuff" the man greeted. Lydia rolled her head and stuck her tongue out in disgusts at the big window at the end of the hall. She turned back to look at the man, a scowl on her face. But that didn't seem to bother him. "Hot? hmm and here I am shivering from a cold front" she locked her door and stepped past the tall man. "Hey if you're cold I can give you my old jacket" the guy tried, stepping in long strides to be beside the goth.

She turned to him, stopping dead in her tracks. She raised a brow at him, something she did when she was annoyed and confused. "You still wear your highschool varsity jacket. I'm confused are you a coach or in denial about graduating form they days you were beloved and praised for breathing when nowadays you're nothing but a normal boy and looky, looky the world doesn't care that you played a game in highschool, are you a drone, are you capable of being a zombie marching to the tune of capitalism." Lydia will be the first to admit her statement was mean and potentially reality shattering. But Tommy was the last person she wanted to talk to today. Claire's comment from the morning ringing in her head.

But the man just stared at her blankly. He blinked twice before smiling at her. "Ah ha like in the movies right that whole, like life changing thing. Don't worry about me baby I got a job lined up after I graduate. Gonna be working at my dad's company, just have to get a business degree first" he bragged. Lydia rolled her eyes "Lucky you a job without working hard to get it how special" she couldn't help her sarcasm. "Aw thanks, and hey you're going on a date with mister special which makes you special" he pushed his bushy hair back. Now Lydia was the one to blink at him, dumbfoundedly. "What" she raised her lip at his statement.

"Aww you're so forgetful it's cute, I told you I'm taking you out Friday" he reminded. "Ah, I'm forgetful, I told you no" she raised her voice a little. "I'll make reservations at my favorite restaurant, pick you up at 8 and we can I don't know take a stroll in a graveyard after" he spoke like he didn't register what the other was saying. "No Tommy no" but again he wasn't listening. "Maybe La lue definitely not red lobster to comin" he spoke his thoughts. Lydia had it at that. She threw her bag over her shoulder then stepped into Tommy's space to remind the man of her presence. She poked his chest hard and sent him stepping back. "No Tommy I'm not going on a date with you and you'll just have to take no as my answer" she was firm in her speech, leaving no room for arguing. But that didn't stop the boy.

He pushed her hand away and smiled again at her, like his smile would somehow change her answer. "Come on I'll be the perfect gentleman, I know guys don't normally like you cause you're different but I like that you're different" now she was showing teeth, angered by his persistence. "So I never said I liked you" her tone was scornful. He seemed unaffected by her rising hatred "Come on baby give me a chance you don't know." She glared at him "You're not gonna take no for an answer are you" stating a fact rather than asking a question. Tommy took it as a sign he was wearing the girl down as his smile grew. "Nope" he agreed, waiting for her sigh and acceptance of his offer. But she didn't, she just rolled her eyes at his antics. When she looked back at him his smile was gone and his eyes were wide in terror as he stared above her.

She again raised her brow at him, before she could inquire she felt something on top of her head. She looked up even though she couldn't see anything. "L-Lydia there's a spider on your head" Tommy pointed to her head, shaking now from fear of the bug. "I-It's so big" he whispered, like it would attack if he was too loud. She was gonna roll her eyes at his cowardice but stopped. She jolted with an idea, a truly horrific idea. One that she got from a memory she'd rather not tell. Her scowl raised and curled into a very wicked smile.

"Oh a snack you say" she began, watching the confusion mix with the man's horror. "Thank goodness I am ever so hungry" she reached up and carefully grabbed the spider by the sides. Holding it in a way it can't run or attack her. "Wh-what" the man asked wondering if he heard her right. She ignored him and looked down at the bug in her hand. She did her best not to look guilty about what she was going to do. She swallowed hard then opened her mouth wide for dramatic affect. Swearing she could hear the bug scream as she did so. She slowly brought it to her mouth, hoping she wouldn't have to actually chop and kill the poor thing. Luckily she heard a struggled gulp and Tommy struggling to speak "Oh man I think I'm gonna be sick." The man made a mad dash away from her and down the hall, not watching as he bumped into everything on his way down the hall.

Lydia gave a sigh of relief as she moved the spider away from herself. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry little guy, I would never have eaten you" she reassured then placed the bug on the ground. Taking in a deep breath she smiled again. "B-but did you see his reaction hn priceless" she began to laugh, crossing her arms over her stomach. She couldn't help giving, a low throaty laugh at his fright. But her amusement was silenced when an echo laugh reached her ears. She opened her eyes wide, recognizing the rough voice. It was like the sound was a wave, passing over her in a blood chilling wind. Forcing all the locker doors open and sending papers flying as it touched the giant window at the end of the hall. As the sound disappeared a shadow formed on the window, a dark salute of a man with wild hair. The darkness split in the middle, forming a wide smile then retreated from two orbs of glowing green. As if to form a set of eyes. The girl was paralyzed at the sight, knowing all too well who it was.

Her shoulder was suddenly yanked and she screamed. Quickly she turned around, meeting the startled faces of her two friends. She covered her mouth, surprised by her own scream. "Lydia, are you alright" The tall girl asked. Lydia blinked at her then turned to look back at the window. There was no shadow now, no mess and every locker was locked. The girl threw her hand up into her bangs. As if touching herself would remind her of reality. "Uh ya" she responded to her friends.

"Well cause we ran into Tommy, or rather he ran into us a-and he said you were eating bugs" the smaller told, adjusting her glasses to see better. "Eating bugs" Lydia repeated, still unsure of what she saw was real. "Uh ah oh" she turned to her friends, looking annoyed now rather than bewildered. "I was messing with him" she rolled her eyes, forgetting what she saw so she could tell her friends why. "He's been hounding me to go out with him and I said no. Which to him is 'maybe if you pester her enough she'll say yes' but I'm not some attention floozy who needs people chasing me. When I say no I mean it" she ranted in frustration. But it didn't seem like her friends heard her as they smiled wide tooth grins at her. "Tommy asked you out" they asked excitedly. "Oh brother" the goth grumbled.


	4. act how you're treated

Going home didn't improve her day anymore. In fact the second she walked through the door her step mother called her to the living room. Lydia groaned at the demand. She kicked off her shoes and dragged her feet into the refurbished room, full of Delia's sculptures and clearly her personality. Dusty lilac walls that looked dull as grey somehow, a large white fireplace on the back wall with Delia's paintings all over the place. A metal table with a fake plant sat in the center with a slim black couch and a black stole set off to the side. A very Delia like room. As if the room was some kind of high ground, Delia herself stood in front of the fireplace with the metal table between her and Lydia.

Just from the look of anger on the woman's face, Lydia knew this was gonna be a battle. "I just got a call asking if you were disturbed or just stupid" she began, already harsh. "Well we all know I'm disturbed, I'm just high functioning so they can't get grounds to lock me away" the goth informed without missing a beat. That made the woman squint in irritation. Despite your personal insanity there is no rhyme or reason for you to ever go into the men's room, there's a reason girls have their own bathroom Lydia" the over pronunciation of her name irritated the younger. It always did, she scowled, trying her best not to raise her lip in anger. "Did you ever ask me why, what was I doing, what events lead me to the boys bathroom that day. No instead you ask me if I'm disturbed" she did her best to keep emotion out of her voice, knowing her step mother was searching for anything to play off and heighten this argument.

"Fine, Why did you go into the boys bathroom?" the woman asked, tempering just a little at the lack of responding emotion. "I can't read" Lydia lied as more of a joke than anything. Her step mother just stared at her waiting for the real answer. With a sigh she began to tell the true story. "I had to clean up the spilt food out of my hair and the clones wouldn't let me get near the bathroom sink in the girls room so it was my only option" Delia continued to stare making the girl feel under the scope. "Food in your hair and pry tell how did that get there" she raised a brow expectantly.

Lydia swallowed, gearing up for a real fight. "Well I tripped, more like was pushed in the cafeteria...by Claire" all at once Delia clicked her tongue and rolled her head. "Lydia Joyce Deetz, we have talked about you blaming others for your misshapes, to stand there and blame sweet, thoughtful Claire for your inability to be balanced is just plain childish. I've seen you walk young lady and let me tell you, you have two left feet '' she lectured, acting like she knew best. Well the implications of childish behavior ended up making Lydia act childishly. "I'm not blaming anyone she caused me to trip, Just like she messed with countless of my projects just to make herself look good and pick on me. She's bullying me" the girl whined. "Don't lie that girl is an angel and if you think she is being cruel because she's better than you at something then take charge Instead of whining about it. It's called competition dear and it's healthy" Delia lectured.

This only furthered Lydia's anger though "It's not healthy when she sabotages my work or I don't know openly insults me." The woman shook her red head lightly "Banter among friends, your being sensitive again. If you told Claire it hurt she would stop. She's very understanding that way" Lydia threw her hands in her hair at the statement, gripping the back of her locks in an attempt to calm down. "You're not listening, all you care about is your angelic vision of that plastic clown dressed in pink" she shouted. "Look at you insulting her when a moment ago you complained about her doing the same, we treat others the way we want to be treated even behind closed doors" she sounded so high and mighty it did nothing to help the younger's boiling rage. "If she's so perfect to you why don't you just be her mother" Lydia shouted before she could think.

"Well she'd behave a lot better then you are right now, look at you Lydia a 20 year old college student who still throws tantrums, at least if Claire was my step daughter she'd behave a lot more mature then this" Delia gestured to all of her step daughter. "Then we agree that you don't belong in this family, my dad never should have married you because we'd be better off without a dramatic fashion diva running the house when we got away from New York to relax and since we've been here it's been anything but. Its your fault because the princess can't get what she wants when she wants it, go be Claire's step mom everyone would be happy when you leave." Lydia shouted all her frustrations about the woman. She turned and rushed out of the room before her tears began to fall down her face. Delia was shocked by the statement that it took her a moment to realize her step daughter was gone.

"Hey get back her young lady, that's no way to talk to anyone" she began, walking out of the room. "You don't get to run off because things get hard." she shouted as Lydia ran up the stairs. "Get back here and face your decisions.... You're grounded, do you hear me grounded" the woman yelled up. Lydia ran to her room, slamming the door and locking it. She stomped her foot on the ground and screamed with frustration. She threw her head back against the door only for a double knock to echo back. "Lydia, sweetie are you alright" Barbra's sheepish voice came through the door. "Not now" Lydia yelled back. The girl took a deep breath then spoke again "Not now ok just need to be alone" she explained. "Alright we'll be in the attic if you want to talk" the specter told her. But Lydia already knew that, it was their personal space. One of the only rooms not touched by the fashionistas redesign of the house. She wiped her tired eyes and spread her tears over her face so they didn't show. She headed for her bed and grabbed her diary from under her pillow and a pen.

___________________________________

Dear diary. How adolescent to be writing like this, childish to be jotting down angsty thoughts and nowhere phrases of frustration. Forgive my juvenile speech but I hate Delia so much. Everything with her is a battle. The chores, the tv, my education, my friends, my schedule, my clothes, my whole ass aesthetic. It's not like I don't know she'd prefer someone like Claire. I think about it a lot, how perfect they are for each other. Both divas, self absorbed princess types dressed in different forms of plastic. one pink the other New York press.

Claire does everything right and I do everything wrong in her eyes. I am the error in her perfect fashion world and Claire the antidote. See what I mean about juvenile speech. I'm afraid it's going to get worse from here. Because as per usual I am treated like a child. Like I can't comprehend anything. Like I'm just the same stupid 12 year old who didn't like change and threw tantrums over having a new mother. A gullible 15 year old who was impressed by fanatics. No one sees that hello I'm 20 now. I understand responsibility and how the world works, I've grown up. Well more like grown out.

I've gotten my period, deal with the pain and work through it just like every other woman. Pretending it's not happening and focusing on the tasks I need to get done. Held and organized rally's to spread awareness, thought and shared knowledge of the things going on in the world. I'm not ignorant about how society is structured or the corruption of those in power.

I've been on dates, I've had sex, all be it awful, awful sex with the worst person in the world. Second worst person Tommy's getting pretty high on my list. If there's one thing I hate it's a person who doesn't understand the meaning of the word no. Thanks to this jerk I've been bringing my knife to school, it was for a joke but his complete disregard of my no's has me worried. Though I've been on edge lately. Alright I'm a little calmer now, though I might just write two whole pages of my Delia frustration's then rip them out. I'd normally be the bigger person in this situation and admit I was wrong and shouldn't have said the things I said even if they held a line of truth in them. But it wouldn't do any good other then give Delia bragging rights. If anyone here acts childishly it's her.

I'll admit I don't know about paying bills and grocery shopping or working. Only because Delia won't let me work and I did try sneaking work but she has persuasion of money and no ones gonna fight for a new worker. So the only thing I've been able to do is sell photos every now and again. But it's not enough to be an actual job, I barely work for it. At least dads been teaching me budgeting tips and how to file taxes on my own. Until I found a website to do it for you for a smaller fee then any accountant out there. Now he does it online. So there's that. Ugh I got a headache from today I'll tell you about the rest of today after dinner. I think I'm gonna lay down for a while.

_________________________________________

There was no silence for a peaceful rest. Delia was angry and clearly reciting her frustration at Charles. This made it impossible for sleep or relaxing. The noise silenced when dinner was set on the table in the dining room. Another room Delia remodeled. With lowlights and white marble like, table. With tall chairs that had animal fur as the backing. Strung up tight with metal wiring for back support. Five plates were set down but only three had food on it. Something simple with lots of vegetables, clearly the work of Charles.

Tensions were high all through the meal, making the silence nearly unbearable. But no one dared break it, not wanting to initiate another fight. Once everything was eaten Lydia grabbed everyone's plate except Delia's then headed to the kitchen. Before the woman could begin shouting about the rude behavior, Charles grabbed her plate. "Don't worry my dear, I'll bring it out just rest you've had a tough day" he soothed. He walked to the kitchen while the Maitland's snuck up stairs, hoping to not get caught in the family spit.

Lydia watched them disappear from view as they passed the kitchen door then looked up at her dad. "Hey pumpkin" he began not really knowing what to say. Lydia nodded as she loaded the dishwasher. "Uh hey how about a treat, I got a secret stash of mars bars. Your favorite" the man offered, watching the door to make sure his wife didn't come in. Lydia stood up and closed the dishwasher, turning to her father with a slight smile on her face. "I'm not a child anymore" she told him. The man just looked down at the ground "Oh I know, you're all grown up, tall and head strong. But even when you're greying you're still gonna be my little girl. I'll say it just like that from my rocking chair 'liv my little girl'' the girl rolled her eyes and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, heh" she couldn't help smiling at him and his imitation of an elderly voice.

He chuckled with her "uh by the way I like the bow" he added. Lydia looked at him in confusion, raising her brow just a bit. "Bow" she repeated. "ya the cute little striped one here" he pointed to the side with said bow in it. The woman's eyes widened and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she shot her hand up to her hair and ripped the bow out. She threw it on the ground, getting ready to step on it but stopped. It was just a black and red striped bow with an eyeball in the center. She let out a breath that she held and slumped back on the counter. "Geez Lydia it's just a hair accessory not a spider" her dad bent down to pick it up. "Sorry I-I think I'm gonna take a raincheck on that treat. I think I need to go to bed" she rubbed her forehead then ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright" the man said, looking very concerned at his daughter.

Lydia ignored the look and headed for the stairs. She walked to her room, with her head held low. Unsure of the things she'd been seeing. She closed her bedroom door and locked it like she always did. Walking over to her vanity drawers she pulled out a pair of soft pants and a faded band shirt. She changed out of her uniform and into the picked out clothes. She climbed into her bed but didn't lay down under the covers. Instead she reached for her maroon covered pillow and turned it so she could reach inside. She shifted around till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out an old ring, a clawed paw holding onto a large red jewel. She held it tightly and sank on her legs. "We had fun once didn't we" she asked no one. She sighed and placed the ring back into her pillow case. Turning it over she flopped down on her bed. Staring off into the darkness of her room rather than dreaming. Brain to active with questions and concerns to be silent enough for her to fall asleep.

When she did, her dream came to her vaguely. Something about finding a killer. She visited a blue roomed crime scene filled with police. Unsure of what to look for to find the clues she needed. Someone walked up to her and handed her a blue box with a bow on top. The box moved in her hand and she knew what it was. It was that horrid bug thing she always dreams about. She knew it was, she could just tell. Shakely she opened the box but before she could really get a look at the horror a hand covered hers and slammed the lid down. The box was yanked from her hands so fast. She looked up but saw no one out of the ordinary, just unfazed police and an open window.


	5. challenge

Lydia wakes up to the sun shining in her face, bright and powerful. She groans at the invasive light, turning to hide her head in her pillow. She reached out to her end table, directionless. Grabbing her Phone she turned her head. She opened her eyes just barely and stared at the time. It took a moment to register what she was seeing. But when she saw the time her eyes shot open. "Shit" she flopped out of bed, leaving a mess of blanket and sheets. Quickly she tore off her pajama bottoms and threw on her skirt. Ignoring her top she put on white shirt and threw on her jacket. She grabbed her slasher back pack and dashed down the hall. Forgetting her tie and socks. She flew down the stairs in her speed, basically jumping out the door as she threw on her shoes. 

Despite her speed and boycott of her morning routine, she still came into her first period class late. Luckily teachers didn't care as long as you were quite. Lydia stepped in, crouching down as the teacher gave a lecture. Unaffected by the girls presence. A few students looked at her as she walked to an empty desk, but that was mostly due to her crouching then anything. She sat down and placed her beg on the table. She tried her best to quietly take out her laptop. Inserting her head phones in the jack before turning it on just incase she left something playing. Typing in her password so her screen unlocked to a picture of her 18th birthday. With her and her friends Prudence and Bertha on either side of her as she stood in the center. A large cake in front of them, the only light source in the picture. So you could just barely see her dad and step mom. If you squinted enough you could even make out the shape of her spectral parents Adam and Barbara. She smiled at the photo, like she always did then opened up her google docs tab she always kept open. 

Settling a pace of typing while the teacher went over contents in the text book. Explaining the fundamentals and so forth. Lydia's sight started to blur, barely being able to focus on what she was writing or what the teacher was saying. Her head felt heavy as it bounced up and down slowly. Like the weight of it was to much for her to keep up. She threw her head back a little to far during the struggle she was having. Sending her body leaning against the back of her chair rather then hunched over her desk. The sound of the teacher drowning out in an odd darkness. 

But she didn't think about why it was so dark all of a sudden. Before herself she was looking out at a ball room. Filled with many people she knew and didn't. All dancing and wearing very old styled clothes. Even she was draped in a red dress with black roses on the bottom. She couldn't tell if she had sleeves or not, just that it was red and it made her stand out in the dull colored room. She was the only one not dancing, while everyone else had a partner she did not. Lydia turned away from the room and looked out a dark door way. In the distance she saw nothing but black trees, tangled together. Hearing an odd rattle sound she looked down at the base of the trees. Only to see a flash of stripes before they vanished into the trees. 

Without a second thought she pulled up her dress and left the party. She walked away from the warm, loud ball room and into the quite darkness. Stepping into the forest she saw the strips again, disappear into the dark. She huffed at the sound that fallowed. Slowly she stepped over roots and rocks, flowing the stripes and rattling. "What is this Kansas" she asked, noticing now that she had red shoes on. She rolled her eyes at the sight then tripped over a large root. She fell to the ground but didn't hit dirt. Nor did she land on her stomach. She fell back and hit cold tile and a metal chair. 

Lydia groaned as she opened her eyes, not noticing when she had fall asleep. The class was silent as they stared at her for interrupting. Clearing her throat to cover a pained groan, she got up and picked up her chair by the back. "Sorry muscle spasm" she told the class then sat back down in her seat. The teacher carried on like nothing happened, ignoring the chattered whispered that now carried through out the room. Lydia exhaled and lowered her shoulder. Looking at her screen she became annoyed. there was just a good few lines of 'C's. She shook her head, bringing her arm up to rest on the desk. So she could set her head in her hand. Erasing the lines she glanced at her reflection on the digital paper. Nothing but pale skin and sunken eyes, without her lipstick on she really looked stickily. 

Now she wasn't in the best mood, feeling like she could snap at any moment. Wither it was in anger or in a fit of tears. She could feel it under her skin. She was close to a breaking point. The realization caused her to hide from anyone she knew. Keeping all her books with her all day and only leaving class to go to the next. Avoiding the lunch room at all costs and keeping herself moving so she didn't fall asleep again. She hide in the library, in the fairy tale section where no one liked to be. All myths and no facts only historians and religious studies really used the section. She sighed at the security of being alone. She pulled out books from the shelve and looked them over. Mostly to pass the time before her last class of the day. 

She read over titles she already knew, and ones she had forgotten about. Till she came across an original copy of Dracula. Smiling for once that day she bent down to the bottom shelf to pluck it out. Standing up she turned the book over to look at the iconic front. But instead of just the title standing in red, a figure stood on the cover. A black cloak hung over their body as they stretched it over their figure. But the chaotic green hair was a dead give away, as it stuck up over the cloak. The figure quickly moved the cloak back, reveling themselves in a dramatic way. Adding a quiet hiss for effect. Lydia's vision was filled with black and white stripes at the sight of the mans suit. Barely processing what she saw before yelping and dropping the book. 

Students near by peered in the section at her noise. She looked behind herself at some of them and gave a sheepish smile. "Ha bugs" she whispered. Taking it as a good excuse they went back to what they were doing. Lydia turned back around and looked down at the book. It laid on its front showing the golden back. She took in a shaky breath, slowly crouching down. She reached out for the book, her fingers shaking as she did so. She brought her fingers back, making a fist and squeezing the space tightly. Digging her nails into her skin for a second. 

She reached out for the book again, steadier. She flipped it over, finding nothing but the red letters spelling out 'Dracula by Bram Stoker'. She let out a held breath, bringing her hand up to her bangs and running it through her hair. She closed her eyes tightly and it stung so bad they began to water. She wiped her eyes, sniffling quietly she put the book away on the shelf. She got up and made her way away from the section. 

Her plan worked, for the full seven hours of the school day she didn't run into anybody. Not even on her bike ride did she see any students she recognized. But her day was far from over. She set her bike up against the old house and marched up the steps to the front door. When she walked in Delia had been walking by the door. They looked at each other before turning their heads in opposite directions. Only Delia huffed before walking off with drastic sways in her hip. Lydia didn't wait, she took off her bag then her jacket as she walked through the house. Throwing off her white shirt as she went up the stairs. 

Walking down the hall in her band tee and uniform skirt she juggled everything in her arms. Entering her room she tossed everything on her bed and grabbed a pair of black leggings. She ripped off the skirt, leaving it a pile on her floor. She threw on her black cardigan that swayed passed her knees. She flopped onto her bed with a loud groan. Contemplating taking a nap a knock on her door frame stopped her. She groaned at the noise. "Hey Adam here, uh if you want any help, any at all with your structure assignment I'll be happy to help. Um once I get the tomb placed back on the model. Uh very funny by the way Barbra had a real laugh. Um just maybe don't destroy my model next time b-but my offer still stands" the man offered. Lydia groaned again "Right the assignment." She ran her hand over her face "Alright I'll be up in a bit." 

"O-Ok no rush" He told quickly. She didn't hear him walk off but she knew he was gone. She stretched her arms out in front of her and grabbed on to her bottom sheet. She pulled herself up to her pillows then let her body go limp again. Giving a whiny groan at her predicament. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her diary. Hoping writing will give her some energy or at the very least settle her emotions enough to not break in front of anyone. 

________________________ 

Dear diary, Blah blah blah. That's how I wanna start because that is what I am right now. Bluh. I suppose my sleepless/ restless sleep is getting to me. I fell asleep today in class and fell out of my chair. Now I have a bruise on my back so that's great. I feel it every time I move, A ache all over the right side. And there's other stuff regarding my sleep deprivation. 

The other thing is...Well at first I thought I had conjured him. Great big letters HIM. But now I'm not so sure. I think I'm just having hallucination's from all this lack of sleep. I read it can happen if you go long enough with next to no sleep. Which I have. Not sleeping and only having nightmares must be taking its tole. Now I'm imagining he's everywhere. In the shadows, in the corner of my eye like an eye squiggle you cant focus on. A whisper in the wind barely audible. A touch just barely electrifying your nerves like a crave.

Fuck am I craving him or fearing him. He did so many horrid things, tried to kill my family, my spectral family. Convinced me to marry him. But there was a reason I said yes right. Its not like he forced me....well he sorta did. He lied a lot and torture and a lot of bad things. But he did stop me from jumping off the roof when I thought my dad was gonna ruin our supposed get away. I'll admit diary I'm not proud but back then I just wanted to die. He stopped me from killing myself and instead we scared everyone. It was funny, we sent everyone running. Even now a days people are afraid to come to the house. He was....something else. Obviously he was a century's old ghost. But we had fun, there was a reason he wanted to marry me. Though maybe that's just cause I was the only one he didn't scare. I never thought he was scary just dangerous.

Maybe I really em tired if I'm as I stated, craving his presence once again. Wait that line didn't make sense. Ugh I am tired I can't even write proper sentences. I just never felt more then when I was with him. That demon. He made me laugh. Now a days I don't, I hardly even smile. Things just don't feel right somehow. Maybe I should sneak some of those sleeping pills Delia takes. A long rest would be nice even if it ends up eternal.

That last parts a lie I'm just being dramatic again.

_________________________________________________

Lydia tossed her diary to the floor as she turned over to lay on her stomach again. She pushed her hands under the pillows, instantly finding the ring hidden in the fabric. She sighed, closing her eyes as she touched it. Taking in a deep breath she sat up suddenly. Ignoring the spinning in her head as she slipped off the bed. She grabbed her bag with her laptop inside. Forcing herself to walk away from her room and towards the attic. 

Marching up the stairs with her bare feet. The door flung open before she got to the top. "Hey just give me a moment...gotta get this...just right" Adam spoke to her. "Don't mind him, once he gets working its hard to get him to stop" Barbara spoke from behind the door. Lydia walked further in, dropping into the sheet covered chair. She placed her bag on the table and took out her laptop. "I swear that thing looks fuller every time I look at it" The spectral woman said. "You and me both" Lydia raised her brows but her lids stayed half open. Her screens light hitting her face almost felt piercing. 

-set something here a pan away or more scene- 

The family came down for dinner. The second Lydia stepped onto the first floor she smelt an all to familiar odder. A disgusting smell that made her nose scrunch up. "She didn't" She wondered angerly. "O-Oh no" Charles mumbled as he played with his tie. HE walked passed his daughter. Lydia fallowed him to the dinning room where a casserole dish sat. Filled with a slimy green. Delia smiled at her family as they walked in. "I thought I'd make my asparagus casserole this evening. It's been so long since we had it" she spoke innocently. "A-Ah right dear th-that's cause Lydia doesn't like it" Charles tried to tell her. The woman looked at him with pursed lips "Well I don't like your pasta making and yet we have it every Friday." 

Lydia sat down, staring her step mother down as the woman looked at her. "Here darling" She took the laydel and scooped out a heaping helping of the casserole. Dropping it onto her step daughters plate. "Dig in" She smiled at the girl as Lydia looked up at her. It was a challenge and Lydia was gonna win. She grabbed her fork and dug in, picking out a big piece and staring the older woman down. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth. The over powering taste of grass and other things hitting her taste buds. But she chewed and swallowed the piece. Once that was gone she clenched her teeth to try and stop the need to gag. Delia turned to the casserole and placed some on her and Charles plate. "There now doesn't this look delicious" the woman giggled as she looked across the table. Lydia still glared as she forced herself to eat more. Her step mother seemed content but her father seemed nervous. 

Barbara and Adam just held their heads down, glancing at each other like they were speaking in ways only the other would understand. But no one noticed them, to wrapped up in their own meals and the pressure filling the air. Lydia scarfed down everything on her plate as quickly and politely as she could. Before the after taste settled in to much. She had a hard time swallowing the last bit but sighed in relief when she did. "Oh Lydia you sure were hungry" Delia's voice cut in. Charles shook his head but the woman just nodded. "You look like you could use more. Growing girls need all the food they can get" the woman stretched over and dropped another piece on Lydia's plate. 

The gothic girl held back a gag, clenching her teeth for a second she looked up at Delia with her own smile. "Why thank you I am a very hungry lady" she stabbed the piece then tore off a side. Her step mother watched as she shoved it in her mouth. Doing her best not to look disgusted as her stomach churned. But she wasn't gonna let this be her down fall. She kept eating despite her body screaming at her to stop. She got half way through before she began to sweat from it all. It was clear to the whole table as her skin began to shine from it. But Delia just smiled at her which edged her to keep going. 

Finally she finished, her body shaking slightly from how sick she felt. Delia got up and stretched over the table again. But before she could dip the spoon in the mostly eaten dish it was moved on her. Both girls looked over at Charles who stood holding the dish up high. Fear spread all over his face. He gave a weary smile at them. "Uh wow th-that was lovely sweetie, s-so good I-I'm just gonna save this bit for lunch tomorrow" he stammered. He didn't stay to be objected, he walked over to the kitchen with wobbly legs. Delia, grabbed the plates rather violently. Lydia took that as an indication to leave. 

She got up and did her best to keep herself straight and posed as she pushed in her chair. She walked away quietly, passing herself so she didn't seem to eager. Till she was half way up the stairs then she ran to her room. Closing the door and locking it she staggered over to her bed. Settling down rather gingerly, she wrapped her blanket over herself. Wanting nothing more then to just sleep it off. The one thing that never sat right in her stomach, asparagus. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest as she held her stomach. Her sweating only getting worse from the blanket over her. But she needed it over her, to trick her body into going to sleep. 

Lydia wasn't sure how long she had laid there while her stomach jumped around, trying to digest. But a chill settled in at some point. A distant breath on her neck she could hardly feel and a heavy object over her side. Cooling her over heated belly. But when she opened her eyes and turned to look behind her. There was nothing there, no dip or space in the sheets to indicate someone else was there. Barely noticing the struggled heat being gone. All she could focus on was the sudden settlement of loneliness.


	6. battle ready

Lydia's loneliness didn't disappear as her day began. Going through her normal routine in a haze, she could still feel the pressure around her side. Not sure of what or even if anything was there. She stuffed her locker un-energetically, Like her limbs were too tired to use. She gave a sigh then rested her head on the frame of her locker. Looking over at her mirror that sat on the inside of her door. Staring at her reflection and cringing a little at the purple tinge forming under her eyes. It was fine when it was kind of grey but now it looked like she was bruising from sleepless night after sleepless night. Much paler now thanks to her night of sickness, even her hair was a mess. She closed her eyes so she could look away, reaching into her locker for her small brush.

She lazily dragged it through her hair. "Lydia" Bertha's crackling voice called out to her and she opened her eyes just a little. "Morning Bertha, Ya, ya I know looking like the living dead today. I'm working on it" she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "No well yes you do. Ah but I came to tell you that auditions have started" the girl spoke with mild urgency. "Hmm that's nice..." Lydia's eyes suddenly shot open, looking at herself for a moment before turning to Bertha. "Already in-between classes" she asked, matching the urgency. Her friend nodded. Lydia threw her hair brush in her locker then grabbed her lipstick and a compact mirror.

"Thanks Bertha" she said as she slammed her locker closed and locked it. She began sprinting down the hall to get to the auditorium. "AH wait, your bag, Lydia" the girl called out but her friend was already gone. There weren't that many people in the halls since most had an early class. So there wasn't much traffic on the way to the auditorium. There were signs pointing to the back door that lead to the back of the stage. She went through the door, stepping up the stairs that lead to the back of the stage. There were a few people standing around the big space, some sitting by the flimsy vanity's by the wall. All clones of Claire. It made Lydia roll her eyes as she walked in. A sound reached her ears, a familiar overly sweetened voice singing hot n cold by Katy Perry. It annoyed the girl, having to listen to such a sickening adaptation of an already sweet song.

Luckily she had just caught the tail end of it and not the beginning. The noise stopped and a mans voice began to speak. "Next" he said more loudly. Lydia looked around, wondering who was next to preform but no one got up. "Like you decided to show up after all" Claire's voice rang out with her usual snobby tone. The goth girl rolled her eyes as she looked over at her rival. "Ugh" the rich girl made a disgusted face "you look more hideous than usual today. Ha good luck getting any part like that" Claire pointed to all of her. It made Lydia subconsciously smooth out her hair. "Next" the man called out again and Claire smiled proudly. "He's calling you or are you too scared to perform?" she teased.

Lydia glared at her, standing up straight she walked past the diva. Stepping onto the stage she swallowed her insecurities and stood out on the center. Sitting in the first row of the red seats was a man. With salt and pepper hair running down his face in a thin coat. tired eyes that matched her own and skinny frame. Almost fragile skinny. "Right Lydia Deetz I want you to sing a song of any kind. One that you feel connects to your very soul. I wanna see what passion your voice can carry and go" the man spoke so loud it echoed throughout the room. Lydia nodded, knowing the perfect song to sing to show off her passion. "Dead girl walking" she asked, feeling a little nervous. Claire's distant laugh caused her to glare at the space between the wall and the curtain where the backstage could be seen.

The plastic girl laughed at her request, not noticing Bertha walking up behind her. The tall girl had Lydia's bag over her shoulder, she waved at her friends and ignored Claire. Lydia smiled and waved back, also ignoring the blond girl's laugh. But her smile fell when she noticed a move meant in the body mirror beside her friend. Seeing a flash of stripes moving in a waving motion. She blinked before she could process the rest of the figure inside the glass. When she opened her eyes he was gone, just like always. "Any time today" the director called out, catching her attention. "O-Oh right" Lydia agreed, dazed from her hallucination. Claire laughed again but it went ignored.

Standing up straight again Lydia took in a deep breath to begin her song. "I'm so tired of being here" she began, confused by the lyrics she spoke. "Suppressed by all my childish fears" But it was too late, she had already begun which meant she couldn't change the song now. "And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone" she closed her eyes for a moment, seeing flashes of the demon that lurked at the edge of her mind.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me"

She turned her head to look at the body mirror, like the man would be sitting inside smiling at her. The way he did when they first met, Her voice shook as she took in a breath to continue "You used to captivate me by your resonating light." She turned away and held her arms "Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me" she ran her fingers through her hair at the memory of his harsh voice. Gravely and rough it made her bite her lip. Dragging her hands down her neck and over her jacket to grip the front "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real."

Reaching out to a figure that did not stand before her she wrapped her arm around the air like she was holding someone close by their shoulder. "There's just too much that time cannot erase" stretched her other hand out like it was trying to hold someone else "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me."

She brought her arms close to her center, clenching her hands under her collar bone. She began to scream the next line with a tortured voice "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along" Her voice echoed throughout the whole auditorium with the sorrow she held. "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me" Her voice simmered as she curled in on herself with her last line of the song. Once the echoing stopped the man in front of her stood up and clapped. The sudden noise caused her to jump up right.

"Amazing, the passion, the torment, the longing. Absolutely captivating. Such talent today is way too much talent for Chicago. Need something with more flair, more story" he began to speak his thoughts. "Ah that will be all thank you" he waved the girl off. "Um ya" Lydia didn't know what to say, still coming back to reality from her singing. She walked off the stage, her gaze moving between the mirror and her friend. "Sounds like he's indecisive" Bertha told once Lydia was close enough to hear. "Ya" was all she said. She took out her compact mirror and her lipstick. "Wonder if he really will change the play" the tall girl continued. "Maybe" Lydia started applying the black shade over her top lip then her bottom. Reaching the corner her arm was pushed, causing her to mark a line up the side of her cheek.

"Oops didn't see you there, dead girl" Claire laughed as she walked past the two. Bertha glared at her, grunting in frustration. "Th-that low, low just augh where does she get her nerv" the girl stomped her foot as she watched the other leave. "If a dead girl is the only thing she could come up with, clearly not her brain" Lydia said rather dully. She looked at herself in the mirror, at the mess on her cheek. "Will the black come off?" her friend asked. "Not easily" she replied, arching her brow at the sight. She slowly smiled at herself "But I don't have to." She took her lipstick and repeated the design on her other cheek. Trying not to smile she drew short lines over top then did the same on her mouth. Closing her mirror she smiled at her friend.

The girl smiled back at her friend's personal touch. "What is ska?" Lydia gave a throaty chuckle. "Ya real battle ready" the two started to head out of the auditorium.

She got a lot of looks for her makeup. But she didn't mind, Lydia liked the small jolts people would do when they saw her. She grabbed her last book from her locker, glancing at her reflection. She smiled at herself till she heard a cocky 'hello'. Glaring at herself with mild annoyance now. "So who's the best man, I'm the best man. I made reservations for us at the other French place. I heard you speak it once you like France right" the man behind her locker door rambled. Lydia rolled her eyes then closed her locker door to look at the man. He jolted at the sight of her, losing his chill composer. "I hope you're not expecting me on this date, I don't think there's room for me and your ego" she arched her brow slightly.

Tommy smiled, straight and even "Aw don't be like that I'm modest, baby, I like your makeup." he pointed to her face. Lydia blinked at his obvious lie "It's called ska and it's a warrior look done up before battle" she exaggerated. But it seemed to make him a little nervous "O-Oh ya battle with who" his voice shook. Lydia's lip raised with her anger "Clearly with your brain cause it doesn't know how to comprehend the word no" her voice raised slightly. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give him the chance to argue. She stepped into his space, looking up at him. She grabbed his chin harshly and forced his head down so he was looking at her. "Listen here Thomas Campbell I said No and I will always say no do you hear me N.O NO my answer is no" she almost dug her black nails into his skin at how angry she was.

The man grabbed her wrist and threw her hand off his face. He rubbed his chin and stepped back "Geez are you on your period or something." Lydia's eyes widened with rage at his ignorance. "Say no more I'll reschedule baby" he smiled once more, taking his phone out like he knew everything. "Augh" Lydia threw her hands up in the air as a sign of frustration. She stomped off down the hall. Avoiding people as she made her way to the only place guys cant enter. Or won't as she found out, there's really nothing stopping someone from going inside. She walked right into a stall and slammed it shut. she pushed down her skirt, not wanting to get it in the toilet as she sat down. She ran her hand through her hair, staring down she grunted. "Really" she spoke out loud, moving her underwear to see red marks on the fabric. "Augh" she kicked the door, making someone scream at the sudden noise.

Now that she knew she was bleeding her body began to ache. Her stomach hurt as her cramps escalated. Making her sweat from the pain during her bike ride home. Once she was in her yard she hoped off her bike, letting it fall to the ground as she rushed to one of the many bushes. The moment the rocking of the bike stopped her body began having. She grabbed her hair as quickly as she could and vomited onto the leaves. She hacked after, slowly moving to the ground to curl up as her cramps got worse. She laid on her legs, pressing them into her stomach as she covered her head with her arms. Her breathing was heavy as she waited out the wave of pain.

She didn't know how long she was curled up like that for till she heard her dad's car pull into the driveway. "Fuck" she mumbled to herself. Forcing herself up and forward so her dad didn't see her. She went into the house and climbed up the stairs before another wave could settle in. At least in her room she'd be able to lay down for hours. "No work getting done today" she said to herself as she walked in, closing and locking the door. "So much for being a 'working woman' fuck this" she shook as she climbed into bed. Not caring about changing and just wanting to sit in the darkness of her room. She curled up in her blanket, doing her best to focus on sleeping through it. Even if it is hard to do.

Laying with her running mind for hours till Barbara knocked on her door. "Lydia dinner" she called out. "That's ok...I'm not hungry," she said. Covering her face with her blanket then removing it. "It's so hot" She mumbled to herself, clinging to the fabric more. Sticking out her feet but it didn't help much. She began falling in and out of consciousness, preferring her less aware state. Feeling little pain and instead a cold arm draped over her. Spreading over her stomach and pressing in just a little. Consciously she knew nothing was there. It was just her imagination. But there was something so comforting about the feeling. It made her crave sleep for the first time in awhile.


	7. sick, sick, sick, dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble writing this chapter so sorry if its boring or over explained.

Friday morning rolled around, with a bright cloudless day and a loud scream. Lydia groaned at the sound, shutting her eyes tighter and turning her head into her pillow to escape the sunshine that spilled into her room. "It's ruined" she heard an overly dramatic voice ring out. Then lots of crying. She groaned again trying to find sleep even if she thought it was hopeless. She sighed and barely opened her eyes to her room. The crying died out a little but was still there. She grabbed her phone to check the time. Seeing she was already late for school she huffed. Letting her hand go limp beside her and her phone slip onto the bed.

She moved her foot out to find her blanket was barely on her and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Raising up on her elbows she looked to the left of her bed. Her brown uniform skirt laid on the floor in a pile with her sheet and pajama pants. She flopped down so part of her head dangled off her bed. closing her eyes she did her best to fall back asleep, hoping to feel a chill and maybe the pain in her pelvis would taper. Because now that she was awake her cramps were waking up, making her nauseous before she even sat up. The crying got louder and more angry. Lydia gave up on sleep and instead threw her arm over the side of the bed. She grabbed her pants to put on.

She rolled over onto her back and slipped the soft fabric on. Laying there for a moment after while she worked up the energy to get up. It was difficult, especially when she sat up and felt like she'd vomit again if she wasn't careful. She walked over her floor, stopping as realization hit her. She looked down at the boards by her bed. Moving to step on them again, they didn't creak like they had the other morning. She groaned at herself and ran a hand over her face. She wobbled her way to the bathroom, ignoring the noise in the house. She opened the medicine cabinet and searched around for what she needed. She grabbed the Advil and opened the bottle. But instead of white pills they were thick blue ones.

She rolled her eyes at the sight "Augh she's changing the medicine again, Christ" Lydia groaned. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. "Delia you're switching medicine again" She shouted. But all that met her was louder crying. "Augh what a drama queen" she rolled her eyes again. "Where's the Advil" but no one answered her. In a fit of pure rage at the situation, Lydia turned the bottle upside down. Letting the blue pills fall onto the floor. She dropped the empty bottle then walked away from the bathroom. She walked into her room and grabbed her black cardigan, phone with her wallet case. She threw on the cardigan and made her way down to the first floor. Shoving her phone in the long pocket she went to the front hall.

Staring at her shoes she decided to put on her platforms, since she never got to wear them and they were her favorite. Buckling them up she left the house. Ignoring her hot flashes she grabbed her bike that still laid on the ground. She got on and peddled down the dirt road leading down to the town.

Riding down to the pharmacy she kept getting odd looks. But she always got odd looks for the way she dressed. She set her bike in front of the building, unchained. It was just that kind of town that you could leave your stuff and nine times out of ten it would still be there. She walked into the shop and a woman screamed at the sight of her. She just rolled her eyes and walked to the head ache medication. Searching for the right stuff to relieve her pain. People turned their heads to look at her, wide eyed and cautious. It annoyed her so she grabbed a random box and threw it down the path. "It's rude to stare," she mumbled. She grabbed the Advil she was looking for then grabbed a bag of chips on her way to the cashier. The man behind the counter seemed off-putting to her but she was so quick to take out her debit card that he ranged her up without question.

Taking her stuff she stomped out of the place, turning to the next building. Her regular coffee shop, she stepped in and immediately everyone looked at her. Again she rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter. "Large dark roast and a hashbrown" she told the worker. The woman nodded and placed the order for her. It felt like eternity for her coffee to be made. All the while those around her were starting to whisper. Lydia looked down at herself but saw nothing wrong. Just big shoes, soft pants, a white button up shirt, and black cardigan. So maybe her hair was out of place from her tossing and turning last night. She raised her hand to comb through her hair and pat it down if needed. But people still stared. She was handed her order then took off, getting out of there.

She didn't wait before tearing open the paper and shoving the hot hashbrown in her mouth like an animal. Walking by the window of the shop she caught a sight of her reflection. She startled herself till she realized what she was seeing. Her black lipstick from yesterday was smeared everywhere. Running down her cheeks like a blob and all down her chin. She snorted at the look cause ya she was kind of terrifying. And the mess of grease from her breakfast didn't help. She hopped on her bike, now with a smile on her face.

once she got home, having downed her coffee and thrown it out before she got home. She made her way up the stairs only to be stopped by her father. At first he looked mad, till he saw her face then coward back. "A-ah d-ahem Did you spill all those pills on the floor" he asked. "I don't recall, I took something and now the world is upside down" she lied in a sarcastic way. Forgetting how gullible her father was. "Took something? what color was it'' he wondered. But Lydia was too angry to admit her fib. "I don't remember, I was looking for headache medicine but for all I know I took morphine. That will happen when someone tampers with the medicine cabinet. Who knows what will happen next, I could overheat and run naked through the streets, have a panic attack and cause my heart to explode, or drown myself because i think I'm dehydrated. The possibilities are endless" she rambled on as she walked passed the man and down the hall. "Drama queens all of you" the man pointed out. "You're not leaving your room till those pills wear off" the man tried to order.

"Well I am grounded" Lydia smirked. The woman closed her door then threw off her cardigan. She opened her bottle and poured out two white pills. She threw them into her mouth and tilted her head back to swallow. She laid down on her bed and tossed the bottle into the pile of clothes by the side of her bed. "Guess I'm not going to school today" she spoke to herself. Closing her eyes and waiting for the medicine to kick in.

An hour later, after her father had left for work, Lydia felt a little better. Enough to grab her stuff and start heading up to the attic. She knocked first then entered the room. "Lydia aren't you supposed to be in school?" Barbara asked, glancing at the calendar that sat beside the door. "Ya it's friday, but dad thinks I took the wrong pills so he 'ordered' me to stay home" Lydia set her lap top down on the round table. "Did you give a sarcastic response which he took as the truth'' Adam asked from across the room. He smiled at the mortal as she bit her lip with guilt. "Well why does Delia feel the need to change the pills around" she responded. Both Maitland chuckled at her. "She is a strange one" Barbara shook her head. "More like demented She'd probably did it as some creative experiment, I think that was her reasoning last time" the girl sat down in the old chair, pushing her lap top open and turning it on. "So study day" she asked. "Oh not for me, I'll help with anything other than business ethics or the other one computing" the woman shook her head at the thought.

"Ooo statistics should we start with that" Adam rushed over rather gleefully. "I'm so glad you're into this subject" Lydia groaned after speaking. Turning to her notes and online content of her classes. Groaning again when she saw another assignment being added to her course. "Augh not again" she opened the contents and her poltergeist parents looked over the information.

It was a long morning full of hair pulling and near tears from the difficulty of the subject. But Adam was patient with his ladies, taking his time to explain everything and taking small breaks to show Lydia new things in his model. But by 3 in the afternoon both of them seemed burnt out. Barbara laid on their couch while she ran her hands over her temple. Lydia was gripping her hair and biting her lip, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "A-Alright maybe that's enough for right now um Lydia why don't you go make some lunch and we can pick this up later" he told her gingerly, like if he wasn't careful she was going to attack him. "Good idea some food will do you some good, you're looking a little pale lately and a healthy diet always keeps the mind moving" Barbara sprung up from the couch. "Ya alright" the girl closed her laptop and dragged herself out of the chair.

As if the attic was the cause of their turmoil, everyone left one after the other. Lydia went down to the first floor and headed right to the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle on the counter and placed it on the stove. She lit the burner then turned to the fridge. She was met with her own reflection, seeing the smears on her face she tapped her cheek. She grabbed the all purpose wipes from under the sink and took out a few sheets. Looking into the fridge she began rubbing her face to get the makeup off. She pressed a little too hard as her skin began to turn red, but it was having a hard time coming off.

Once the lipstick was gone she decided to clean off the rest of her face despite no makeup being around. Now she could really see how white sickly she was. It made her sigh. She finally opened the fridge and took out some stuff to make a sandwich while she waited for the kettle to boil. It took awhile, she was already done eating by the time it whistled. She poured the water in a cup with a herb bag in it then walked off to Delia's living room. She sat down in her dad's chair, the only comfy furniture in the place. Barbra didn't seem to mind the black couch as she sat there reading a book. Adam was walking about the room, adjusting things and uncovering his and his wife's stuff. Lydia set the cup down on the metal table while she waited for it to cool. She leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes. She could feel the medicine she took that morning wearing off as her cramps started getting worse again.

She'd take some soon but right now she just wanted to have her eyes closed. They stung and she wasn't sure if it was from being tired or from all the dust. "So anything besides assignments going on in school" Adam asked, sitting down beside his wife. Lydia opened her eyes with a hum. She looked at them and squinted her eyes a little. "Well I did audition for a part in this play but everyone thinks the director is gonna switch the play so I don't know if I'll be in it, wanna be in it, or what role I'd play" she informed them. "Oh a play that's nice, you know I've always wanted to sing with a group but I get bad stage fright" Adam related. "He also can't carry a tune on his own'' Barbara smiled at them both.

"Well...He said it was amazing much to Claire's dismay...She bumped my elbow which is why my makeup was so messed up" she admitted. "See I was wondering a-about the lines'' Adam gestured to his face. "Claire, she's just a big bully. I hope you didn't retaliate. You're better than that" Barbara began to lecture. It made the girl smile, lopsidedly. "No she can have the leading role of whatever we act, I like playing the villain anyways" she grabbed her mug with a small devilish smile on her face. She tempted a simp to test the temperature. "Just remember you're not a villain" Barbara told. "Right there are no villains, just missguided people who make mistakes and either own up and try to fix or think they're in the right'' Adam began giving a life lesson.

But Lydia was barely listening. She looked down into her mug, her smile fell as she gripped the handle. On the liquids service she saw a man with white skin covered in mossy green blotched. Crazy green hair with dirt stuck at the scalp. And green eyes. He smiled at her showing off his uneven teeth then winked. Quickly Lydia threw the mug away and it smashed by the fireplace. The Maitland's bulleted up at the sudden action. "Shit" Lydia spoke at the mess. She got up and made for the kitchen. "Lydia why did you do that'' Adam asked, going to grab the broken pieces. "Lydia what happened" Barbara rushed after the girl.

She was grabbing a hand towel and a broom and dust pan. But she was shaking in her stands, blinking like she was trying to get something out of her eye. "Hey" the specter placed a cold hand on her shoulder "What happened." Lydia looked at her "I-I thought I saw something I-In the tea. But it wasn't real I just kind of see things sometimes" she tried to play it off. Barbara took the broom from her "Here we'll clean it up you just go up stairs and try and get some sleep." She moved her hand from the girls shoulder and held her chin to take a better look at her. "You look so tired" she spoke quietly with the worry of a mother. "A-Alright I'll try...thank you" Lydia reached up and removed the woman's hand. She handed the other stuff over then walked out of the kitchen. Glancing into the living room as Adam held the broken pieces of the mug. She sighed at herself, turning to walk up the stairs.

She ran her hand down her clean face, suddenly feeling heavy. She walked down the hall on the second floor. Stopping between her room and the bathroom. She looked back at the open door, staring in contemplation. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She went searching for the familiar bottle she knew. A brown bottle, hidden behind everything. Valium. She grabbed it and opened it, Taking a sniff to make sure it was what it was. She coughed at the smell then shrugged her shoulders. She filled the cap with the brown liquid then drank it. Tilting her head back so she barely tasted it. She gagged once it went down.

Clenching her teeth she rinsed out the cap and put the bottle back. Hoping it really was valium and not something else. She walked out of the room, already feeling dizzy. She walked to her room and locked her door. "Wow that stuff works fast either that or I'm losing it" she spoke out loud. She tripped over the mess on her floor and landed face first onto the floor. "Ow'' she spoke out but didn't attempt to get up. She looked out at the darkness under her bed, blinking slowly at it. slowly feeling the blood flow lower in her body as her mind became foggy with the need to sleep. She noticed a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at her. Taking a moment to register what she was seeing. "Why are you taunting me, why do you live at the end of my mind, the edge of my sight." She slowly moved her hand under the bed, like it was hard for her to stretch out her arm. But the eyes didn't move "Are you in my head, a conjure of my lack of well being. My sleepless hallucinations, the devil in my brain with a pitch fork and a flame. My derange manifesting into you, Beetlejuice." She saw a shimmering smile as her eyes became too heavy to keep open anymore.


	8. living dead girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its stale trying to add plot, needs more plot

Lydia wasn't sure what time it was when she finally woke up. Just that it was dark. She barely registered that she was laying in her own drool. She did her best to bring herself up on her elbow. Moving to wipe the saliva off her face, she noticed her hand was ice cold. Probably from being under the bed for so long. She turned over and let herself fall onto her back. She groaned at her own tiredness, regretting taking anything to help with her sleeping. The house was quiet, she realized. Too quiet. She blinked at her ceiling, trying to motivate herself to get up.

Eventually she pushed herself up to sit. Head spinning from her drowsiness. She held her head up, opening her mouth and finding it was dry. She stretched out her tongue as she yawned. Slowly she got up from the floor and stumbled to the door. She went to pull the knob but the door wouldn't move. She blinked at it for a second before trying to pull it open again. But it didn't move. She tried again, becoming mad at the thing. A cold chill ran over her hand that held the knob and she shuddered at the feeling. She pulled the handle again and this time the door opened. But she was use to the resistance and pulled a little too hard. The door hit her in the face and she stepped back to rub her nose. "Ow" she spoke out, annoyed.

Lydia walked out of the room like nothing happened. Trying to walk straight, still under the effects of the drug she took. She grabbed the railing of the stairs rather hard as she made her way down. Doing her best not to look at the patterned flooring, it was making her dizzy. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet. She turned on the sink, watching the water fill the cup then turning it off. She chucked the water, taking in a heavy breath when she was done. She set the glass down then began to lower herself to the floor. turning so her back was against the cabinet under the sink.

She sighed when her ankles touched the cold floor. Moving forward, she crawled out onto her stomach and laid down on the kitchen floor. Exhaling at the feeling of the tile on her skin. "Auh that's nice...fuckin hot flashes" she turned her head so her forehead was on the tile. She laid like that till the tile was no longer cold. Groaning she forced herself up. Moving to the fridge she pushed herself up. She grabbed the handle and pulled. Looking inside at the contents she realized she was too nauseous to eat anything. She closed the door then went to pour another glass of water.

The whole house was empty and dark she noticed. Must have been late or early. Lydia rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the stairs. Dragging her feet up the stairs she did start to hear noises. Confused by what she was hearing she kept going. The noise became clearer as she walked down the hall. The sounds were coming from her dad's room. She coiled in disgust "Augh how can he stand that woman" she grunted. realizing that her parents were having sex. And she had the unfortunate luck of having a room beside them. She walked into her room, forgetting the door as she made her way to her bed. She grabbed her headphones from her spiderweb end table. She put them in her ear then plugged them into her phone. Immediately throwing on something heavy.

A harsh guitar started followed by drums then undistinguished screaming. ' You're like a God, I feel so hot I gotta, better to have it I'm in withdrawal, I need a hit' the singer began. Lydia couldn't hear anything outside of her music. She laid down in her bed, reaching over to throw her blanket over herself. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the lyrics.

'I can hit it, quit it, not addicted, you know it's a lie You get me high Like a painkiller, like a painkiller You numb the pain, you're blowing my mind Like a painkiller, you're the painkiller That gets me, gets me, gets me high'.

The signer yelled in tune with the music. For a moment she contemplated taking more Advil. But decided against it since she was still pretty high on the sleep medication. Closing her eyes again she forgot to listen to her music. Just letting the beat lull her as she lost feeling in her body again. Feeling like she was falling slowly into darkness. The darkness grew into brown wood and a dusty fireplace. She was different then when she fell asleep, looking out the window it was like Lydia was looking at herself from outside. Seeing her hair in pigtails and a black dress on with some kind of design she couldn't figure out. She walked away from the window now looking inside the place. It was dark like there wasn't a light around.

Sounds of a party could be heard but she was the only one there as far as she could tell. She walked out of the living room and made her way into the hall. It was long and led to a door that rested on a hinge. There were pictures lining the wall but filled with figures she didn't remember. She walked passed the hall and towards the stairs. Wondering if the noise was coming from upstairs. As she placed her foot on the first step she heard scratching. She gripped the banister, knowing that scratching. She looked up and saw skinny legs coming into view. Bent in a weird way much like a bug's leg. The thing stopped and turned to the stairs and she saw it had antenna this time. She screamed and ran for the hall.

She heard the thing go down the stairs and her fear spiked. She noticed a bat sitting against the hall wall, decorated in back and white strips. But she didn't pay attention. She grabbed it and turned to face the insect. It wasn't there yet. She gripped the bats handle "Don't turn into snakes" She said to it. expecting it to morph into a serpent because of it's pattern. Now that the idea was in her head the floor began to sprout dark snakes, hissing and slithering everywhere. "Fuck" she jumped onto a table she didn't know was there. Staring at the way the snakes circled her. The scratching noise returned and she looked at the wall she was against. The insect rushed down the wall. She screamed again as she swung the bat at the thing. Smashing it against the wall. It didn't seem like it was squished, just held down. It's legs scraped the bat.

Lydia scrapped it off the wall and into the pit of snakes, hoping they'd move over to it. They left her and slithered to the thing she dropped. With the distraction she jumped off the table and ran to the broken door. It flew open and she ran out into the night. Doing her best not to look back and just moving forward. But her bat disappeared suddenly and she stopped. Looking at the ground to see if she dropped it. It was no were to be seen. She looked around the area to see if maybe it was somewhere. Stopping when she noticed something in the lake. A black and white striped boat rocked on the water by the dock. Lydia took in a deep breath as she stared at it. Fear gone, she could now think a little better. She walked towards the dock. Everything was sorta foggy making it hard to see anything but the boat. She eyed it as she walked onto the wood.

She stopped beside the boat. "Nice disguise" she lied. But nothing happened at her comment. The boat just sat there and she blinked at it. "Uh if-if that really is you...it is right like I'm not crazy or losing my fucking mind right" she nearly pleaded at the object. A scratching noise caught her attention. She looked at the dock, fear rising in her as she saw the bug of her nightmares. She didn't give it a second thought as she grabbed a paddle and jumped into the stripped boat. She pushed away from the dock and pushed the paddle through the water as fast as she could. Trying to get distance between her and the thing.

Even though she was far in the water it still jumped off the platform. Raising high in the air Lydia saw under it. Millions of black eyes and predator like mouth. She screamed louder than ever. Her boat tipped before the creature got close to her and she fell into the water. Opening her eyes to look at the sandy water instead of the bug. She was shook as she sank down, not sure if she was shivering from the memory of what the thing looked like or from the cold water. She was cold, suddenly freezing. Feeling like the cold radiated from a force rather than the space she was in. Like something was holding her, chains she thought. But there were none on her when she looked down at her hands.

Suddenly she was grabbed from below. She screamed, hearing it clear like she wasn't under water. She kicked and struggled against the hands that pulled her down. She was yanked into a pair of arms and forced to settle against a chest. She stopped flailing to look at the man. He was covered in ripped clothes, water damaged and torn at all ends. She recognized the outfit and looked up at the captors face. The only thing staring back at her was a hockey mask and two uneven eyes. "Jason" she called out, smiling at the man. She relaxed finally, feeling safe in his grip. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Of course you'd be here, it's your lake" she said like it was obvious. "You're so cold, must be from the water" she spoke to the mute. His response was to hold her tighter. She melted in the embrace, despite how chilly it was. It made her feel better, safe.

She held him till a cold hand brushed her bangs. She opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them. Jason was no longer holding her and she was no longer in the water. She didn't know where she was, everything around her was black. Except for a hand that ran down her face. She caught sight of the thumb as it brushed her cheek. Yellow nail with red at the base, surrounded by white flesh that had blotches of green moss on top. She didn't coil from the hand. Instead she pushed her face into it, hoping it would hold her head entirely. "Beetlejuice" she mumbled the man's name in her sleepy fog.

"What" she heard a woman shout. Lydia's eyes snapped open, staring at her messy maroon bedding mixed with a floral print. The flowers moved closer and she looked up. Barbara's brown eyes stared down at her, filled with alarm. "What did you say" she asked, a tint of fear in her voice. Lydia blinked at her, unsure herself now that she was awake. "What" Lydia echoed. "Did you just call that mans name, the bug man" the woman began to whisper. Like if she spoke too loudly it would somehow conjure unwanted attention. Again the mortal blinked "I-I don't- no I was sleeping" she tried to tell.

She sat up and placed a hand on her head. "You did I heard you, you need to be more careful, we don't want him returning from Saturn" Barbara continued. Lydia nodded her head but gave no actual response. The specter placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Lydia you'd tell us if you're having nightmares again. I know you didn't like having to take meds the first time. But they really did help you sleep after um after everything that happened." The girl rolled her eyes at the memory "Ya Delia's method of raising a child, pump 'em full of pills till one puts them to sleep" she spoke bitterly. She turned to Barbara who was waiting for an actual answer. "Uh ya I'd tell you and Adam if I was having nightmares again, but most of the time I don't remember my dreams."

Lydia touched her face, where she had felt a cold hand on her face. "Uh were you playing with my hair" the woman finally smiled at her. "I was trying to wake you, we were worried. No one's seen you since yesterday. When you went down for a nap. Have you been sleeping this whole time" worry filled her again. "I guess so, sorta took something from Delia's cabinet which is a bad idea cause it might not have even been sleep medication" Lydia ran her fingers through her hair. "You should never take medicine unless a doctor prescribes them to you" Barbara lectured. The girl just nodded.

"I'm serious what you did was irresponsible, you could have hurt yourself, or overdosed. You don't know how much Delia gets prescribed, it could be more than you can handle since you've never used it before" The woman stood up and waved her finger about. It only made Lydia roll her eyes "I get it, I'm an irresponsible child that can't do anything for myself and everything's my fault because I lack the ability to be responsible" the ghost looked appalled by the response. Lydia took a silent breath "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Barbara looked angry now "Get something to eat then you can apologize to me, you slept too long" she told.

"Ya, just let me get changed first" Lydia sank in her stands. She looked down at the button up shirt she'd been wearing for three days. "Alright I'll be down stairs" Barbara turned and left through the open door. Leaving the girl alone. Lydia walked over to her door and closed it. She placed her forehead against the wood, brought her hand up to her cheek, she let out a breath. "You're crazy," she told herself.

She stepped away from the door and made her way to her closet. She opened it and grabbed the first dress she saw. Something black just like all her dresses. Except for two red ones she had and a pink one Delia forced her to have. She went to unbutton her white shirt but stopped when she saw something flash in her vanity mirror. There was nothing there. She stared at it, lowering her eyelids in annoyance. She grabbed her sheet and threw it over the large mirror. Knowing it was ridiculous but having it covered made her feel better. She changed into the black dress, undisturbed. It was her modern renaissance dress. Long sleeves and a front ribbon corset to tighten it. Flowing just over her thighs at different heights. Like the trim was uneven. She pulled the ribbon and tightened the dress so it wouldn't fall down.

Once it was tied up she left the room. Her body feeling heavy with each step of her bare feet. She made her way to the stairs. The smell of meat loaf filled the air. Her stomach gave a harsh growl. She rushed down the stairs and walked into the dinning room. There was a plate already set up for her, with meatloaf on top and some vegetables. Adam sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Barbara walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water. She smiled at Lydia like a moment ago she wasn't lecturing her. She set the glass down then gestured to the meal. The mortal walked over to the seat. Pulling out the chair, she sat down.

Barbara took out knitting needles from under the table then sat down. She began moving the needles around to knot the wool she had. Lydia picked up her fork and dug it into her food. Taking the first bite it was like her body finally woke up. Demanding more food from her. She started woofing down the food. Barely chewing as she ate. When the food was gone she chugged her water, finding she really needed it. She breathed a little heavily when she was done, like she was holding her breath. The Maitland's stared at her with wide eyes. "Uh guess I was hungry after all" she told them.

"Guess so" Adam shook his head then went back to his paper. "I'm sorry about what I said upstairs" Lydia began, a blush forming on her face as she looked at Barbara. The woman smiled "That's alright, you look a lot better now. You're even turning pink that's a good sign" she seemed satisfied. "Thanks" Lydia looked away, trailing her sight around the room before landing on Adam. "So feeling up for an assignment" she asked. She couldn't see the man behind the paper but from the way Barbara's smile fell she guessed it was a no of some kind. She stood up and grabbed her plate and glass. "It's alright you've help enough" she walked away to the kitchen.

"Ah I-if you really need help I will" Adam called after her. "Don't worry I got it" she lied, setting her dishes in the sink. She didn't look at them as she walked to the stairs. Going up all floors till she was at the attic. She pushed the door open and stepped into the dusty room. Her stuff sat untouched on the small table. She grabbed her bag and laptop. Turning to look at the giant model of the town. She bit her lip as she stared at the graveyard. She looked at the open door to see if anyone was coming. When there was no sign of someone else she stepped over to the grave yard. The ground was even assigned from landmark bumps. She looked around the tombstones. But the one she was looking for was gone. She huffed at the sight, lowering her head then lifting it again to look at the whole model. "You're losing it Liv" she told herself.

Looking around the model she noticed some people were placed around. A figure out at the old hardware store like the man that always sat outside. A few people on their lawns with dogs roaming about. Kids outside the highschool. People looking like they'd be walking around town to get to work. There was a woman figure standing by a bus stop and some male figures. Lydia smiled. She placed her bag and laptop down on the ground then reached over the buildings to touch the male figure. She made it turn to the lady and began speaking in a deep voice. "Hey sugar tits why don't you give us a smile" she pretended he said. Moving to touch the woman figure she spoke in a high toned voice then her own. "I'd rather feed you" she moved the man. "feed me" she questioned in a deep voice. "Ya a knuckle sandwich kapow" she knocked the man down then giggled.

"What are you doing" a voice made her yelp. She quickly turned to the door where Adam stood. "Uh who me I was just, the figure fell I was picking him up" she tried to explain. "Really cause it looked like you were playing with my model. I put a lot of work into this and it's fine if you wanna admire it but please stop messing with it" he asked her. The implication angered the girl. She did her best not to roll her eyes. Picking up her stuff instead. "I'm not a child anymore, I don't play with dolls" she almost growled. She walked passed him and stomped down the stairs. She went to her room and threw her stuff on the bed. She turned to lock her door so no one would disturb her.

"Geez I can't just be in this fuckin house can I. Total adolescent moment but, I can't do anything without being lectured. 'Your to irresponsible, you're acting like a child Lydia' it makes me so mad I could just climb on top of the table one night" she ranted to her room. Stepping onto her bed "And rip off my dress 'does this look like a child to you be honest now'. But knowing Delia she'd tell me that's how children behave." She gave a dramatic sigh as she threw her arm over her forehead. She looked behind herself before falling back. She landed with a loud thud of her beds legs. "Oh what a perplexing age to be, treated like you need to be a career built 30 something with stable income and your own place. But if you move one toe out of line or expectation you're treated like a child, young and stupid unable to comprehend what it means to be grown up. Lost in a mixed abyss puberty spat you out in." A snicker broke her from her dramatics.

"Barbara I'm being dramatic right now why are you eavesdropping?" She shouted at the door. The woman walked through her door, a large smile on her face. "Sorry I just came to see if you were ok I didn't expect you to be talking to yourself" she admitted. "I often talk to myself, sounds less ridiculous when it's just me," Lydia responded. "Well you know I'm always here to talk whenever you need it" Barbara offered. "Maybe when my thoughts are more coherent and don't sound like a five your old throwing a tantrum" the girl insulted. "You don't sound like you're having a tantrum more like hmm one of Delia's diva episodes" the specter tried to find the right words. "Augh well now I really am going to have a tantrum" Lydia warned. She grabbed her pillow and tossed it to the ground. Realizing what pillow it was she gasped at her action. "What, what's wrong?" Barbara took a step forward becoming alarmed at the sudden gasp.

"Being compared to Delia that's what" Lydia lied, not wanting to tip off that she had anything in her pillow. "Alright I'm sorry for comparing you two, you're nothing like that woman. And if it's so important to you to have a tantrum, well it's just very adult of you to have one in private instead of lashing out at people. I'll see you at dinner" the woman disappeared behind her door. Lydia blinked at the door, letting the words process. She shook her head then launched forward. Crouching on the ground she grabbed her pillow. She dug her hand inside and grabbed the item inside. She pulled out the large ring, the red gem undamaged by her rough action. She let out a breath she had held. Sinking in her spot with relief. She stared at it, placing it on her ring finger.

She was surprised that it slid right on like she hadn't grown at all since the first time she wore it. She bit her lip as she stared at the stone. She looked away rather painfully, yanked it off her finger and slipped it back inside. She got up and placed her pillow back up on her bed. Deciding against a tantrum she opened her laptop. Deciding to bury herself in her school work.


	9. monday madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random singing is my theme and lydia will sing. Also yes I know charles is becoming a conflicting character and I will find balance as the story goes on

Monday started with an abrupt awakening coming from Lydia's phone. She groaned at the loud screaming coming from it, some woman yelling 'give me chocolate' then a heavy guitar started playing. She reached for her phone, determined not to open her eyes. She hit a button then placed her phone to her ear. "What" she asked with a groggy voice. "I know you don't have classes till noon today but you need to get here. The director threw out Chicago" Bertha's shaky voice told her. "Ah-ah and Claire is trying to get him to agree to mean girls" Prudence informed. Lydia's eyes snapped open "fuck no." She jumped out of bed before removing her blanket. Tripping over the fabric as she tried to get out of it.

"Ya we've been suggesting other stuff, like uh repo man" Lydia snorted at the suggestion. She grabbed her skirt and pulled it up with one hand. "He's not gonna go for a musical about organ collecting. Gotta go for something subtle. Like the devil's carnival dark and twisted, but light enough to play it off like a dream." She grabbed her White shirt and tossed it on. forgoing a bra and just tossing the uniform cardigan over. "Tell him Emilie Autumn sings in it that'll stall him if not convinced" she ran to her dresser and pulled out her brown socks. The call ended and she stepped into her socks.

She grabbed her laptop and shoved it in her bag. She ran out of her room and down the hall, stopping when she saw the office door was left open. She looked inside to see charts with maps and statistics on them. Her father sat at the desk with a bunch of papers everywhere. He was focused on writing something out. Lydia stepped inside, looking everything over. "Trying to buy the town again" she joked in a flat tone. Her father grunted "No I'm working on a new housing market a town over. They are building new homes and Max asked me to fill them" the man told her as he worked. Lydia saw a picture of the neighborhood. All the houses were a light brown and shaped the same way. "Oh ya that's perfect a cookie cutter neighborhood, just cut out and reapplied beside each other" she joked. Her dad sucked in a breath "Lydia please this is my work" he told her.

"Oh ya I'm sure it will be easy for you, Give a nice pitch to a man and a woman with two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy will be the oldest of course and his name would be John but everyone calls him junior. And her name would be flowery like Suzie or Summer. They'll play around while you show the parents about and they'll take it because right next door is the smiths. With their son John and their daughter Summer. Perfect" she rambled. "Don't you have class, I'm busy right now" Charles almost snapped at his daughter. "Not till this afternoon" she moved some papers on his desk to peek at his work. He slammed his fist down on the paper so she wouldn't touch. She was un-phased by his anger.

"I thought you were part time, due to your incident" she poked, turning to look at his charts again. "That was six years ago. I'm better now, no longer having nervous breaks" he smiled. But Lydia wasn't buying it. She looked at him, arching her brow at him. "Last week you were on the ground muttering your mantra" she told. "There was a bug," Charles shouted. "Oh" was all Lydia said, like a dismiss of his terror. "W-Will you please I have a lot of stuff I need to get done I don't need you breathing down my neck" he huffed, sifting papers about. "Who's breathing I'm over here with your cookie cutter houses. Yes our neighborhood says we are not different in the slightest" she pitched. But Charles was getting mad at his daughter interrupting his work and sprouting notations. "We are all thin blond women that sells cosmetics, need a touch up I got you. Don't forget the husbands that run away from their lives by working and doing as much over time as they can. And the kids everyone forgets yep no individuality here we are all Barbie's" she joked. Giggling at her own monologue.

"Enough Emily get out" he shouted at her. Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes. The room was silent as the speech settled in. Lydia was the first to blink, returning to her resting expression. Her father gulped, looking horrified at his daughter. "Lydia I didn't mean-" he began, trying to explain himself. "What to show me that dark part of your past, to call me by my mother's name, to acknowledge that she at one point did exist and isn't a figment of my imagination." She turned to leave, readjusting her bag's straps. "Just go back to work and I'll return to mine" she walked out, giving her father the space he so desperately wanted.

"Drifting in different boats, two souls at the end of the hall with nothing but blood connecting them and even that seems thin" she spoke as she walked down the stairs. To no one but herself, not caring if anyone heard her poem. She returned to her previous mission. Getting to the school so she could stop Claire from controlling the play. She hopped on her bike and peddled as fast as she could to the school. Forgetting her coffee on the way. She jumped off her bike when she got to the school. Tossing it on the rack with the others, she ran inside the building. People moved out of her way as she zoomed through the halls to the auditorium.

She ran to the back door and dashed inside. Most of the cast and crew were on the stage. Bored or writing stuff down. She spotted Prudence and Bertha rather quickly. "Hey what I-huh- miss" she tried to catch her breath. "Oh he looked over devil's carnival for a while there but decided it wasn't right to um heaven and hell he said" Prudence told, adjusting her glasses. "Shoot I was really hoping he'd go for it" Lydia straightened out her hair and walked up to the director. "Oh mister Hoffman I heard about your dilemma" she began.

"Augh Dilemma doesn't begin to describe the inner turmoil I have. Such talent and what to do to show it all off" he spoke loudly. Lydia was put off by the dramatics for a second. "Uh right talents, My I offer my personal favorite musical. Little shop of horrors'' she smiled wide at the mention. "Augh a horror show who's come to see that" Claire's voice rang out, like nails on a chalkboard. "Ahem Picture it sir a hungry plant from outer space crashing in a mans garden. A man with desires, money, fame, the love of a good woman. And all he has to do is feed it blood and he'll get everything he's ever wanted" She stepped into his personal space. Grabbing him by the boney shoulder to get him to look away from the students. "An inner battle between desire and morals, breaking morals and the aftermath. Finding out that girl was always yours and the climax" she pitched. "The climax" he repeated, sounding star struck. "A battle between human and alien, morals and desires, love and loss. Everything hanging in the balance" the man walked out of her hold.

He held out his arms to the empty seats "Balance, win it all or lose it all, yes a scrappy young man a loser being handed the power of the sky" he preached to the room. Lydia smiled devilishly at Claire, knowing she had persuaded him. "Ah mean girls is like that, like they find acceptance of like something or other" the diva tried to convince. "But does it have aliens, romance, moral dilemmas?" he shouted at the girl. "Uh um m-maybe" but the man ignored her turning completely to the cast and crew. "Yes I remember suddenly Seymour" he bellowed. "You Lydia Deetz, persuasive devil that you are" everyone looked at her and she instantly blushed at being put on the spot. "You could play Audrey two all too well" he spoke quieter then usual as he stepped towards her. "O-oh thank you he's my favor-" the man bellowed once again "But you will not, it's too easy for you so would be the dentist." She scrunched up her face in thought. "The villain's" she asked.

"You're not like gonna give her the leading female role are you. I like totally deserve that spot" Claire complained. "Hmm you do have the honey sweet voice fit for Audrey... SEYMOUR" he pointed at Lydia. Her eyes widened in shock. "Seymour the male lead, me b-but" she tried to argue. "No,no,no ifs or buts my dear, gender roles in theater have long since been dead. You will play passive, small Seymour. The perfect challenge for a dangerous woman like yourself" she gestured to all of her. Humming as he took in the sight of her. It made her uneasy as she looked around frantically. "Yes like a black widow I see your essence, you walk with a poisonous atmosphere, destroying and consuming all who fall in your web" he complemented.

Lydia bit her lip as she moved her foot back and forth. She couldn't help playing with the ends of her hair. "Oh uh thanks sir that was very um poetic" the man gave a bow, low and polite. A loud bang erupted in the room and everyone looked up at once. A light fiddled and began to fall. Everyone was quick to jump back or off the stage. The director jumped into the chairs, cracking something in his fragile body. The light landed on the stage, right where he had been standing. The whole crew started muttering and moving about to make sure the director was ok. Lydia touched the mirror that sat beside the stage. She hissed at how hot it felt. Looking into it the reflection was red, She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them the mirror was normal, reflecting the stage instead of a color.

"I like blame you Lydia Deetz '' Claire's voice caused her to turn around. "who what me" she wondered, still surprised by the mirror. "Don't you like who what me' I can't believe he casted you as a man" she complained. She smiled at her own words then gave a laugh "A man he casted you as like a guy, perfect with your like manish voice and plank body hahaha" she moved her hand in front of her face as she walked off. Lydia just shook her head. "Claire, you're not a plank or manish in anyway" Bertha reassured. The goth looked at her with half lid eyes and slightly raised brows. "I wear corsets if I didn't have hips for days. I'd wonder what the fashion statement was all about '' she told. "Hey good news the director didn't hurt himself too bad he's going to the nurse but nothings broken" Prudence intruded as she walked up to her friends.

"That's good. speaking off I'd say just desserts he was hitting on you" Bertha accused. "Oh ya he did seem like he was flirting with the way he talked to you" Prudence added. Lydia sighed, slumping on the mirror. "What can I say I attract creepy old guys'' she glanced out at the stage. Noticing Tommy staring at her, he smiled when she looked at him. She grunted at and raised her lip in disgusted "Make that creepy guys in general and not the fun ones." Her friends followed her gaze only to sink in their stands and sigh as they saw tommy. "Tommy Campbell'' they said together, making the goth roll her eyes and cross her arms.

She adjusted the strap of her bag that she had on her back. She turned to leave without saying goodbye to her zombie girls. She left the auditorium and walked down the hall. Groaning when she heard heavy footsteps rushing her way. "Satan give me strength" she mumbled, not stopping. "Whow hold on hot stuff, damn your fast for such a small girl. Hey so looks like we're in the play together" he nudged her. She glared at him. Taking her fist in her hand she shoved her elbow as hard as she could in his side "Sure are bro" she teased. Tommy stumbled into a few people. But he was quick to rejoin her. Holding his side he smiled at her, even and bright. "Glad you're getting off your period we can finally hangout, hope you'll wear something purple I like purple" he rambled on. Lydia lifted her lip, showing her top teeth. "I won't be wearing anything cause I won't be going" she almost shouted. Walking faster to get away from him and to her class.

"Whow hot, you're bold I like that" she rolled her eyes as he walked up to her. "You'll go I know you will and we'll have fun" he assured her but she didn't respond to him. Instead of fueling him she pretended he wasn't there. She walked through a crowded and hunched down. She walked through them and snuck down the stairs to the eating area. The school was like a maze with lots of up hills and low hills and stairs. It was easy to lose someone if you knew where to go. Lydia rushed down the stairs and circled so she could stand under them with the vending machines. Looking up the glass steps she sighed in relief. She ran a hand through her hair, the chatter of the halls seeming to dim.

She looked down at her hands, the one that touched the mirror. There were no marks on her finger tips, no aftermath sensations that she ever touched something hot. She swallowed, closing her hand and walking off from the spot like nothing happened. She made her way down the many halls till she was at her class. She walked into the mostly empty room and sat down in the back of the room. As she opened her bag the teacher came up to her. She was startled when the woman walked up. "There was a test yesterday," she said simply. Lydia slumped in her chair at the news. "Is there any way I can do it" she tried not to whine. "No but for all those that missed it I will be posting an extra assignment and you have to get higher marks on my tests from now on, or you'll flunk" she smiled then walked away to another student's desk. Lydia laid her head on the desk, already feeling exhausted at having to do more work.

****

She ended up spending the afternoon in the library, looking through book after book as she tried to complete what she could of the work due soon. Gripping her hair and typing away. Her head hurt from all the things she had to do and that made it difficult to concentrate. It made her grip her hair tighter. Eventually she gave up on it all. Shoving her books in her bag and turned off her computer. She closed her eyes and sniffled, holding back tears she didn't want to shed. She sat back, lifting her head up. She tried breathing slowly in and out. "With every breath I feel myself relax" she recited like she was reading something. "I have control over how I feel, and I choose to feel at peace" she took in another deep breath.

"I give myself permission to let go of what no longer serves me" she spoke. But opened her eyes at her speech. She looked down and faced her laptop screen. Seeing only herself in the dark reflection. A tear fell down her cheek, unable to stop it. "Wasn't things supposed to change, realization of danger supposed to make you see what's important. Not to slowly fall back into routine and continue the problems of the past." She spoke to her reflection. She sighed and wiped the mess on her face. She closed her laptop. She put on her head phones as she got up to leave. Throwing her bag on her back she walked out of the library. Letting the song fill her. It was so empty she gave in to temptation and went to sing her song. Just to distract herself.

"He's so beautiful Makes me wanna believe He's got a heart of gold That nobody can see. Bringing party favors Dollar bills rolled nice and neat Party boy, you took too much It's time for you to leave." She sang out to herself. Wiping more tears from her cheek as she walked outside. "I want to want you, baby But you're making it so hard I try to bite the bullet And just take you as you are, You get too close Take the one I love the most And I think it's time for you to go Make it so hard You know you've gone too far And I think it's time for you to go" she pulled out her bike and hopped on. She began to pedal away from the school.

"So predictable just like what they told me you're staring at the floor Tail between your knees Fragile like I've never seen You're pretty when you do not speak Fragile like I've never seen You're pretty when you do not speak You're so unsure You're so afraid Don't tell me to listen When you got nothing to say" she bellowed to the soft beat. removing her hands from the handle, using her knees to guide her wheel. She smiled at the song. Already feeling better.

"You get too close Take the one I love the most And I think it's time for you to go Make it so hard You know you've gone too far And I think it's time for you to go You're so unsure You're so afraid Don't tell me to listen When you got nothing to say" She yelled, leaning back in her seat as she sang to the sky. Not watching where her bike was going. She heard a honk and quickly sat up. But she didn't see what was going on as he bike was yanked and she crashed into a pile of garbage bags instead of the street. Her bike went flying and her bag landed on the pile while she flew into it. She groaned and slowly pushed herself up with her hands. She hissed at the pain shooting through her.

She looked down to see her hands were bleeding. She sat up, her shoulder sinking in annoyance. "Thanks asshole you were supposed to hit me, make me street meat so I don't have to do these assignments anymore" she called out. She stood up, grabbing her bag and limping over to her bike. She picked it up and got on. She began peddling again, riding away from the mess and heading just out of town to get to her house. Her mood long passed spoiled by the time she got up the hill. She let her bike fall to the ground and marched into the house. She slammed the door and threw off her shoes.

"Oh hang on won't you" she heard Delia's voice coming from the living room. "I am on the phone, go to your room aren't you grounded" she whisper/yelled at Lydia. The girl just rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs on her toes. She walked by her dads office and he stuck his head out. "Hey you're late for dinner I made stir fry...ok Barbara made it but hey-" he talked sheepishly. Lydia turned to him, arching her brow at him. "I don't care about what you said today right now I just wanna get this cleaned up" she showed him he cut open palm. The man stepped out of his office. "I'm fine no need to stop working for me" she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She walked across the room to the tub. Turning the knobs to start the hot water. There was a knock at the door and she sighed. "I get next to no space to just augh" she mumbled to herself, sinking in her stands. She took off her jacket then pulled her skirt down.

"I'm a little busy," she told whoever was at the door. "Hey I am sorry for snapping you know how daddy gets about his work it's important" she rolled her eyes at her father. "I'm not six you don't have to refer to yourself as 'daddy" she told. Sighing as she took her cardigan off. "I know it's important, believe me I know" she spoke softly to the door. She waited but heard nothing outside. "You didn't even hear that did you? '' she leaned on the door in defeat. Still no sound came from the other end. She stepped away and removed her white shirt. Doing her best not to get any blood stains on it. letting everything fall off she tore off her socks and stepped into the shower. More than ready to wash the day away.


	10. days of the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random singing's my jam. This chapter was also the hardest to write so far. But hopefully yall like it. remember no negative comments please I've already had to delete a few not so nice comments.

Dear diary. Auuuuuuuugh, wait that's not enough u's Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. Once again I am being dramatic because I am within a pickle. In a pickle but within it sounded better. First starting off by saying I was sick all weekend and taking drugs did nothing to help. Though I did sleep a lot. Which was nice cause Monday night I barely slept. I crashed my bike and tore up my hand's. But that's not the pickle. The pickle is Tommy. He's in the play as Audrey 2 how I don't know. He doesn't have the spunk, the passion, the range the plant is. All he has is a low voice which augh apparently is good enough.

I Could sing his parts, give a performance that would captivate all. A voice that would leave them on the edge of their seats. But I'm stuck playing Seymour. "I was walkin in the wholesale flower district" something like that. But I will admit I am liking the songs and I look good in suspenders. Real good. But Claire plays Audrey, my love interest. And she like totally bad at like acting. She talks like that by the way. I tried to get Bertha to audition for the shop owner, no singing just lines but she said she'd rather work behind the scenes. So It's just me and these two blonds. Augh blonds. I wish someone like me could take over for Audrey 2.

There's no avoiding them. I'm stuck spending all free time I'm not studying, working, writing, with them. Not Like I wanna be home right now. Delia's still up to her tricks, making just enough dinner for her and dad. Not like I care, I hate her cooking. She's just doing it to piss me off, still gunning me for the things I said. Well if she's gonna be petty then I'm gonna ghost her. There's no hope in having an honest conversation with a woman that has such...tunnel vision. And don't get me started on my dad. He walked around the house with this guilty look on his face any time he sees me. Biting his lip like he wants to say something. And this is cruel of me but I don't have time for a heart to heart with him when I know he's just gonna behave the same as always.

He's gotten better about burying himself in his work and actually acting like he cares. But when something big comes up he always falls back into old habits. Taking on more work then he should and hold up in his study for days or even leaving for a week or two. Like nothing matters except his work. But a side effect of having to get my own dinners is I keep getting absorbed in my school work or memorizing my lines that I forget to eat. Who knew it was so hard to remember to take care of yourself with life in the way.

Everything's been so all over the place, its making me have different nightmares. Haven't dreamt of that bug since the whole Crystal lake thing. Ah Jason, he was so real I swore I could feel his cold arms around me. Holding me tightly. But I just woke up from a nightmare stem mostly from the blondies I've been rehearsing with. Dreamt that I had curly blond hair and a pink hat on top. I was supposed to give a piano show but the keys were gone. All that sat there were teeth all sharp and long. The crowd was silent and when I went to go play it, the thing snapped open and I swear it grew white stripes. I jolted awake.

That's the other thing I keep dreaming about stripes. Not even Him anymore just stripes. I'm sure I'm losing my mind in the mix of everything. Feeling things that aren't there, seeing things that aren't real. Hearing things in the back of my mind. Like a ghost of a ghost. Taunting me, reminding me of someone I use to treasure. Someone who made the whole world upside down and made me feel seen. Even if he has some selfish moments he was funny. I remember smiling with him a lot, there wasn't a time a chuckle wasn't in my throat. But I'm glorifying the past.

It's better if I distract myself I'd hate for the cravings to start again. Maybe I'll eat something, maybe I'll finish this assignment I'm doing for extra credit. Or maybe I'll take my bike out and take pictures of the skyline.

_______________________

Lydia closed her diary and laid it on her lap. She sat back on her bed, using the head board to keep her up. She huffed at her own writing. Thinking her entries over. She looked out her window, only seeing her curtain. She tossed her book to the side and got up from her bed. She walked over to her window, gripping the fabric she pulled it to the side. It was still fairly dark out but it was lightning. There was nothing really to see aside from a forest leading away from the town. She stared out at the changing trees, the orange and browns starting to take over the once green leaves. Staring out she couldn't help the lyrics that fell from her lips.

"He handed me a pair of pliers And he told me to pull out his teeth Because as long as he'd had them he'd Use them to do bad things You're cold on the inside There's a dog in your heart and it Tells you to tear everything apart You draw blood just to taste it You hold bones just to break them. You ruin everything you touch and Destroy anyone you love You're all over me."

She sighed to herself, slumping against the window for a moment. Once her arm was cold enough from the glass she stepped back. She walked across her room to her vanity. The sheet was still over her mirror, blocking her reflection. She opened the left drawer and took out her camera case. Just a plain black case that she put Freddy Kruger stickers on. She put the strap over her neck and let the object dangle. She walked to her door and unlocked it, doing her best to step on her toes. She walked up to the attic. Seeing that her ghost parents were gone she stepped through the mess of storage. She made her way to the duel window and opened it. Outside was a balcony with one chair and a table on it. Spiked railing circled the outside.

The wind was sharp as it blew the girls' hair around. She pushed her hair behind her ear so she could see. She opened her case and pulled out her camera. Turning it on and adjusting the settings. She took a picture of the lightning sky over the trees. She took a few more pictures just to get the right one. She looked at her screen and flipped through the pictures but none of them looked right to her. She put the camera back in the case gently. She grabbed the chair then carried it to the side of the widow. She stepped on it and reached her hands out to the top of the sticking out window. She pulled herself up on top of the shingles.

Lydia took a moment before she placed her hands down to steady herself as she stood up. She used the rest of the roof to support her. She turned and reached up to grab the base of the pointy guards on top of the house. She pulled herself up, climbing up the side till she was on top of the house. She took a moment to catch her breath, reaching into her case for her camera again. She took it out and turned to the forest. Stepping to the edge of the platform, her toes dangling off the end. Taking a few pictures of the scenery, the sky a little bluer than her first pictures. She smiled at them, the angle was just right. She turned around, getting ready to take a few pictures of the town.

A bird flew at her, fast and unexpected. She yelped and crouched down. Her foot slipped during her frantic movement and she fell back. moving her arms about to try and stop it she began falling down. Quickly she grabbed what she could of the window's little roof. Gripping an asphalt panel and ripping it off from the force. She landed on the chair she had placed. Breaking it on impact. "Uh so it's gonna be that kind of day" she told herself. She laid there for a minute. Waiting for the pain to subside a little and for her heart to calm down. She held her camera hard. when she realized she moved to place it in her case.

*******

Lydia slightly limped out of her first class. Tilting her head to crack some kinks she had in her neck. The path to her locker seemed longer than usual thanks to the shooting pain running up her spine with every step. Her bag didn't help with all it's books and her laptop inside. She opened her locker and shoved everything inside. Standing up straight now that she didn't have that weight anymore.

"Hey Lydia," Prudence's small voice called out to her. She closed her locker door and smiled at the two. "Hey guys" She greeted. "Gee Lydia you alright you're slouching more then usual" Bertha asked. "Ya you normally stand up straight even with your bag on" Prudence added. The observation made Lydia arch her brow "Well I didn't know you two pay such close attention. I'm fine, just fell off the roof this morning." immediately her friends stepped closer to her with worry. She shot her hands up in alarm "Ah oh no not like that I wasn't gonna jump or anything I was just taking pictures of the sky a-and a bird flew at me." Her friends relaxed at her explanation. "Oh good I thought we'd have to see Madame Marie again" Bertha sighed.

"I'm alright I'm not having suicidal tendencies....again. I'd tell you guys if something was going on" she tried to reassure. But at her own words she bit her lip and glanced away from them. "Uh hey how about we rehearse together, I know you guys don't wanna be in the play. But if I have to recite with Claire today I think I'll lose my mind" her friends smiled at her. "Sure as long as it's just the three of us" Prudence smiled. Lydia took a step forward and her friends followed as she began to walk.

The three walked through the maze of the school till they were at one of the forgotten study rooms. Most students studied in the library or at home so some rooms went unused. Lydia walked into the small room. There were five chairs that sat in the center with a long table in the middle. The chairs had movable blogs of wood on them to use your laptop if you needed. She sat down in a chair like it was a relief not to be standing. She groaned and her friends giggled at her. She placed her one text book down that had a notebook squished inside and her script.

"Alright what scene should we do, from the top" Prudence asks as she takes out her own script. "Oh I'll play the shop keeper...uh...oh ahem 'aron,govern, g'ovex what" Bertha read. "It's gibberish he's mumbling to himself" Lydia told, taking out her own script. "Oh then raba raba" the girls snickered. "So she finally decides to come in today" Bertha continues to read out loud. "O-Oh me right 'M-moring Mister Muchkin" Prudence stuttered.

"Here let's start here, where the plant comes in right after the song on skid road I'll start." Lydia cleared her throat and began speaking in a timid voice. "I don't know it looks like some kind of fly trap, But I haven't been able to identify it in any of my books" she glanced at her paper quickly, acting like she was sheepishly looking at the ground. "So I gave it my own name Audrey 2" she looked at Prudence. But the girl just stared at her for a moment before blinking. "Huh me oh Audrey uh sorry Lydia you just became a different person I was intrigued" she complemented.

"Really" the goth asked. "Ya I've never seen you so anxious and unsure" Bertha spoke up. "Well hahaha" Lydia shook her head as she chuckled. Both girls giggled at her. "That's very sweet thank you" she looked down at the script again. "I was worried about doing Seymour, he's so timid and not in control at all. I know I could play an outstanding Audrey 2 and with Tommy's performance's I wish I could" both her friends sighed dreamily at his name. Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them, staring out in mild annoyance. "Tommy, augh you're so lucky he's into you" Bertha started to gush. "He's very beautiful," Prudence also gushed.

Lydia sat back in her seat "Oh yes he's very mer blond very straight, not a quirk in sight. soft skin, rosy cheeks, long lashes, a real...angel" she complained. Her friends smiled at her, both sitting down on either side. "Is that why you're not interested because Tommy is quote "normal" end quote" The smaller quoted the air with her fingers. It made Lydia chuckle at how very Prudence it was. "I think so otherwise you'd love his amazing blue eyes and sparkling smile" Bertha exhaled as she sat back in her own seat.

"Right because he's perfect. I don't know maybe perfection wouldn't bother me so much if his personality wasn't just 'I'm awesome so everyone needs to be in love with me, what you're not the fucks wrong with you" Lydia spoke in a deep voice. Both her friends stared at her with wide eyes. She herself became alarmed. She bit her lip and looked at the script. "Ah here um lets pick up at 'I was walking through the wholesale flower shop that day'' she began, changing the subject entirely. Both girls quickly reached for their scripts to follow along as she read.

*****

Lydia walked through the crowds of the college. Leaving her second period class and heading down the halls to her locker. She quickly unlocked the door and grabbed her bag for her last class. Doing her best to be quick she locked her door and stepped away only to be blocked by a long arm. She jolted then groaned at the block in her path. She turned her attention to the man, who smiled so carelessly at her. "Hey baby, missed you at practice. I was so lonely" Tommy pretended to whine. "Suffer" Lydia spoke venomously. The man's smile grew. He faked shivering "So cold, hey that's not what you're gonna wear to our date tonight is it haha I'm just kidding you said you'd wear nothing."

Lydia rolled her eyes "So selective I said I wasn't going stupid augh forget it. Move" she pushed him out of her way and started walking. "So testy, come on it's just one date what's the herrrme" Lydia raised her brow at the temper off. The boy behind her, crossed his arms in pain. Bending his knees for a second then springing up tall and stiff. His eyes rolling back into his head. When they rolled back they were green instead of blue. He relaxed in his stands, kicking out his leg and whistling. He shook his blond locks. "I've had enough of this guy" he spoke rougher than usual. His odd noises caused the girl to turn around. She eyed him "What are you talking about."

The man quickly looked at her, mouth dropping drastically as he searched for something to say. She looked him up and down, taking in his whole demeanor. How he stood with his toes out rather than straight, how he slouched a little instead of standing up taller than everyone else. How he held his hands up like a lazy meerkat. How his head was a little crooked and so was his smile. His hair even looked messy. "Ah nothing don't worry about it sugar tits" he smiled at her, the right side of his face lifting up more than his left. She squinted her eyes at him and almost pouted her lips at the pet name. Determining if she cared for it. Somehow she felt Tommy knew that. He stepped closer to her, bending his knees to be closer to her height. "Aw come on I know I've been a pest, the absolute worst" the man rolled his eyes as he walked beside her, then around her. Like he was trying to coil around her.

"But it's just because I think you're so..." He stared up as he thought of the right word. "Hot" Lydia finished with a sigh. Tommy suddenly sprung up, standing up tall now "Well yes but I was gonna say haunting." She couldn't help the half smile that formed on her face at the odd compliment. "You can't really tell in this get up what with the, what is this brown" he trailed his fingers over her jacket, avoiding brushing her breasts on purpose. An act that went noticed. He smiled as he watched the girl trail his movements.

He removed his hand and went back to stand in front of her. "Are you just now noticing the uniforms are brown, look at your jacket. Sorry It's not varsity" Lydia teased. The man looked down at his jacket in confusion. "Huh look at that" he looked over at the girl. He slammed himself into the locker like he was gonna trap her but forgot to put his arms out. Lydia jolted at the sudden crash but Tommy acted like it was nothing. "Uniforms aside" he tossed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Lydia tried really hard not to smile at the joke but failed. "Go on a date with me," he asked lowly.

The goth raised her lip as her smile fell "To la lue'' she stated. "Pff lue mue" the man pushed at the air. Her expiration changed to more confused at his changed mind "and purple attar." She questioned. Again the man groaned at his own choices "Screw purple, wear red. I love a woman in red" Lydia smiled wickedly at him and it caused the boy to widen his eyes. "Hmm sounds like something you'd say to a victim, paint you in your own blood so it looks like you're draped in a red dress" Tommy slowly smiled at her thought. "Aw shucks you think I could murder" he giggled as he swayed in his stands. "You no'' she shook her head but she still had a smile on her face. "Ya you're right, I'm mister innocent. So whatdya say date night, You chose the spot. Show me what Lydia Deetz does in this dead end town" he hovered over her expectantly.

She bit her lip as she thought about his offer. Finally she sighed, breaking their silence. "Satan help me, yes" she reluctantly agreed. "Alright" Tommy jumped back excitedly. "But no funny business, you step one toe out of line and I'll make you pay, with a shovel" she warned. "Why a shovel, what does the shovel do" he asked, losing his excitement. Lydia arched a brow as she stared at the man "Hopefully you won't find out." Tommy looked around in thought at her answer. "I still got a date" he smiled wide and uneven. He patted his hands together "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy" he chanted to himself. Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Pick me up at eight big shot" she turned around on her toes then began walking away. She chuckled at the boys ridiculous behavior. When she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. Sudden realization hitting her "Did I just agree to go on a date with Tommy, Campbell" she questioned herself. She scrunched up her face in disgust at the idea "Ugh."


	11. date

"What a disaster" Lydia moaned as she slowly fell into the attic chair. Both her specter parents stared at her with thinned mouths. "What's a disaster" Barbara asked, stepping away from the shelf. "Oh just the most horrendous thing imaginable" the mortal sank further into the chair, raising her arm over her head. Adam smiled at her dramatics, touching up his model. "I Lydia Joyce Deetz have a date with the blandest boy in town. The most vanilla, flavorless, creep to eeeever be born" She kicked up her leg and draped it over the armrest. Turning herself so she was laying in the chair now. "Oh a date that sounds nice, oooo I remember my first date ah it was the festival of paint" Barbara sighed in remembrance. "I never took you to the festival of paint" Adam blinked.

The woman looked back at him and he raised his brows. "Ah right other people" he squatted back down to analyze his work. "But It's not my first date, it's not even my first boyfriend" Lydia's statement surprised both Maitland's. They stared at her with wide eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Oh how did this happen, one minute he was all 'hey baby your going to dinner with me' then the next he was all 'listen sugar tits let me take you out, show me what you like' augh." Adam scrunched up his face at the words "sugar tits" he questioned. "Let me tell you something if a man ever called me th-that I would have walked away and never talk to him again" Barbara wagged her finger.

Lydia sank in her spot "you're not listening" she told them. "Yes we are, you have a date with someone who is not your type" the woman summarized. "Alright so maybe you are listening, a disaster" the girl continued. "Alright enough dramatics it's just one date and if you really don't want to go call him and tell him that. You should never be afraid to say no'' the woman told. "Ya I know...He just didn't listen when I said no. For two weeks I've been saying no and he was all 'ya whatever all I hear is yes with attitude, even rescheduled cause he thought I was on my period which I was. But that's no reason to avoid me. He's like this walking cliché of toxic masculinity. If you looked up mansplaining in the book I'm sure he'd be in the college of know it all men" she rambled. "So cancel" Barbara told her.

"Ya I think I will....though the idea of him digging gives its own satisfaction" The couple blinked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. She suddenly shot up from the seat. Hoping off the arm rest and turning towards the door. "Well it has been sometime since I've been out and it would be a nice distraction from all the school work" she pondered out loud. "Eh and if he gets that date maybe he'll stop, realizing I don't put out on the first date" she tapped her palm as she spoke. "Lydia, that's so viol" Adam gasped. "You shouldn't let your first be with someone you barely know, your first time should be special and with the one you love and trust" Barbara turned to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First time?" Lydia questioned, looking around in confusion. "Oh Barb our honeymoon" Adam gushed like he didn't hear her. The mortal's eyes widened in shock as her eyebrows shot up "Honeymoon" she repeated. "Wait did you just question the first time?" Barbara asked, turning to look at the girl. "Did you lose your virginity on your honeymoon?" she asked. The room became silent as the three stared at one another. No one answered the asked questions that sat in the air. After a moment Lydia took in a deep breath. "Right well I have a date to get ready for" she spoked, looking away from them. She turned to walk to the stairs leading down. She exhaled her shock at the facts she just found out.

She walked to the bathroom. Stepping in and locking the door she went to turn the water on. Being careful with her bruised palms. She looked her hands over. She stuck out her bottom lip in annoyance at the darkened skin. "I bruise too easily," she told herself. Standing up straight to remove her clothes. She took off her uniform jacket and draped it over the mirror. Hiding her reflection from herself for the meantime.

*******

After her shower Lydia went to her room to change. Opening her mobile closet she pushed the clothes around looking for anything in red. But she had nothing, red wasn't really her color. She preferred black. "Pf of course. Augh I can't believe I'm gonna do this" she groaned to herself. She bit her lip as she looked at her door in debate. She took in a deep breath and stared out in mild annoyance. She closed her closet then headed out of her room. She walked down the hall. all the way passed the study to Delia's sculpture room. She stepped inside the messy un-ordered place with half finished works all over the place. She leaned against the door frame and waited for the woman to notice her.

Delia was busy molding clay together, hands dripped in grey and water. She looked at the door, mirroring her step daughter's annoyed expression. Lydia looked away from her and crossed her arms. "I have a date tonight...and I don't have anything red to wear" she forced out. Feeling the words burn in her chest. The red head smiled at her "Oh I have something red, I love red" she exclaimed. "Let me clean up" she turned to the sink that was placed in the room. "I'm surprised at you Lydia, you treat me like I’m an enigma and here you are asking me, not Barbara to help with your outfit. I mean I do have impactable taste. As one would growing up in new york" the woman praised herself. Lydia held back her comments on the matter just wanting this to be over.

Once the woman was done washing her hands she scurried to the door way in her tight skirt. She hurried, passed the study with Lydia behind her. Charles watched them walk by both confused and horrified. He ignored it and went back to work. Both women walked into Delia's room. The whole place was covered in purple, purple carpet, purple bedding. Lydia scowled at the sight. But her step mom pressed on, rushing to her own closet in the back. She opened the door and turned on the light of her self made walk in. She smiled back at Lydia and gestured for her to follow. The girl stepped into Delia's wardrobe, taking in the sight of many different colors. Pinks, blues, yellows, deep greens. All in a similar fashion. Barely any sleeves and all form fitting and body hugging.

"Here what about this?" Delia asked, sounding much more sweeter than usual. She held out a thin red dress that spiraled out half way down the calf. No sleeves as it sat with invisible straps. Lydia shook her head "I'm not a hug body type, got anything flowy" she asked. Finally uncrossing her arms and resting her hands on her hips. Delia's smile fell as she thought. She squinted her eyes then set her dress back on the rack. "Well I do have this hideous red dress I bought for my first hus- ah I mean I got cause drapes were so in years ago" Lydia rolled her eyes at her step mother's attempt at hiding her first marriage. "It's fine Delia, I won't tell dad you're still technically married to your gay ex-husband" she told.

The woman turned to her, eyes wide at her statement. "H-How did you know ab- I don't know what you're talking about" she pretended. "Otho has loose lips, but If you want to pretend then fine, I know nothing and a dead mans the only one with your secrets...Is that the dress." Lydia pointed to the red fabric Lydia held. "Huh" the woman asked, still in shock. The goth grabbed the dress and looked it over. She turned to the wall mirror and held the dress up to her body. It was red with a lighter shade of red coloring the design of feathers and intricate looking bugs. The sleeves were tight on the shoulder but flowed out half way down. Stopping well before the wrist. The whole thing was loose like one big blanket stopping midway down the thigh.

Delia hummed at the sight. "Looks like something from Jcpenney'' Lydia compared. "I know it's just so ugly sorta something Barbara would wear if she was daring enough to wear red" Delia teased. "Hmm but tear it up a bit it could work" the goth handed the dress back to her step mom. She stepped out of the mirrors view then crossed her arms to take off her tank top. She pulled it off and threw it to the floor. She grabbed the dress and took it off the hanger. Throwing it over her black bra. It slipped on like a sheet. She tossed her hair out and stepped into the mirrors view again. "It makes you look fat, it makes anyone look fat really" Delia insulted the dress. "Ya just needs a tear here" Lydia Gripped the top of the sleeve and pulled down with all her might. Tearing the fabric she grabbed a pair of scissors that sat on top of a pin filled with unused yarn. She cut the stitches and any loose fabric from her tear. She did the same to the other side so her sleeves matched. Now her shoulders were free and the sleeves covered her bruised palms.

"There that's a start" she smiled at her work. Delia put a hand on her shoulder as she stepped into the mirrors view. "You're lucky I don't care about this dress" she told the girl. "That's why I did it, it's an improvement Okay" she clicked her tongue and looked up for a second as she over pronounced the word 'okay'. Delia gasped and pushed the girl to look at her. "You watch rupaul" she asked excitedly. Lydia gave a side smile as she looked away "It's entertaining" she admitted. "Oh you are my daughter" the woman hugged her tightly. "O-ok you can let go not to keen on the touching thing" Lydia tried to say as she was smooched into the woman. She was let go and took a deep breath. I don't think I've been this happy with you before" the red head gushed. "Ya lets not make it a habit...thanks for the dress" the goth rubbed her arm nervously. "Hmm but what to do about the midriff, it looks like a blanket" Delia tugged at the bottom of the dress.

"I have a black corset I can put over top, give it a me flair and fix this" Lydia also tugged at the bottom. They both let go and moved to leave the closet. "I'll help with you're corset" Delia tells gleefully. "Uh no need it's a front lace" Lydia patted her stomach. "Nonsense You still need to bend to tie it up I'll do it for you, you know I use to wear corsets when I was in my twenties" the woman walked high as she followed the younger to her room. "Really" the girl asked as she walked into her brown walled room. "Among other things, augh Lydia we really should do something about this brown, it looks like you live in a cabin" the woman walked over to the wall and tapped it with her manicured finger.

"I like it that way, Looks like dirt" she smiled at her step mother. Turning to her vanity dresser she pulled out her corset. Black with black ribbon to tighten it. She slipped it on over her dress, settling it under her chest. "Why is your mirror covered, you're not having self image problems are you, cause a girl with self esteem issues is one midnight crisis away from developing an eating disorder" she grabbed the sheet and tore it off the mirror. Now looking at the reflection of the bed and window on the surface. "Much better" she smiled and turned to the girl. "I'm glad you said eating disorder and not something else, cause anorexia and bulimia are more serious eating disorders'' Lydia replied. But Delia didn't respond; instead she grabbed the ribbons. She tiled Lydia's head up so she'd stand up straight then pulled. "Ow, that's a little tighter then I normally do" she confessed, doing her best not to move. "Don't worry it won't damage you just be a little harder to breathe, But it's worth it to see a man's jaw drop....or women who are you going out with" Delia asked, looking up at her daughter for clarification.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Both girls looked at the doorway in confusion. "Is it eight already" Lydia asked, turning back to the woman in her room. "No it's only seven" she responded, looking at her gold watch. "Darn I was hoping for it to be dark before we left'' the girl almost gasped. "Do not give it up on the first date, it's unclassy and gives them satisfaction that you're easy" the red head warned. Lydia arched her brow as she smiled "What makes you think I've had sex before." That made her step mother roll her eyes "Oh please I've read your diaries'' she admitted. "What" the girl almost screamed. "Well honey you don't hide them very well. They're always under your pillow, and before you get mad It was just to make sure you weren't having suicidal thoughts again." She sounded so high and mighty about it. walking passed her daughter and out into the hall "I'll get it Charles." Lydia shook with anger. She clenched her teeth and glared at the floor.

Delia walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. "Coming" She shouted in an overly sweet voice. She made her way to the door and opened it. A surprised smile spread over her face "Thomas Campbell you're taking Lydia out" She asked, moving out of the way for the boy to come inside. "Yep" he agreed with a raspy voice. "Oh Charles Tommy's here" She called up the stairs. "The football star" the man shouted from his office. "Oh he just loved that final kick you gave at the end of the season, the team hasn't been the same since you left" Delia said to the boy. "You got that right" he smiled lopsidedly. "Oh i like what you've done with your hair, spikes will be sure to make a comeback" she continued. "Oh this I just scared it straight ahhaha" Tommy laughed at his own joke. Patting one of the blond spikes.

Charles ran to the railing at the top of the stairs. "Hey Tommy think fast" The man reeled and threw a football down the stairs. "Charles, no not in the house" Delia yelled as the boy caught it. "Aw come on one pass" Tommy asked. "Oh alright" she agreed. The boy reeled back then turned to the foot ball and whispered something. He threw it back up "Catch old man" he yelled. The ball went flying up at the man. He was ready to catch it, until he saw the seam open up and the ball spiraling out like octopus legs. He yelped as the thing cased his face. He fell back into his office with a loud thud. "I warned you" Delia said, not having seen what happened. "Lydia" she called up to her step daughter. "Coming" the woman replied.

"She must be putting her face on, I was told you weren't coming till eight" the red head began. "So she talked about me huh" Tommy smirked. The woman only smiled at him, not answering his question. Lydia's footsteps drew them to look up. She was already wearing her shoes as she glided down the stairs. "Ah see putting on her face" Delia motioned to the black lipstick on Lydia's lips. The girl walked over to the two waiting for her. She glared at her step mom as she walked over. "Hmm you seem taller" the woman noted. "Thank you" was the response. The goth stood up tall and began to walk past them. Tommy bit his whole lip as he stuck out his foot, rather discreetly. Lydia tripped on his toes. Fumbling in her walk to get her stands. She cleared her throat once she had her balance back. The boy gave a throaty chuckle at the scene. "Have fun you two" the mother called. "Oh we will'' Tommy told her, smiling wide enough to split his face.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she left the house, not waiting to see if her date was following her. "So where to babes'' he asked, walking down the porch steps. "Hmm how about a graveyard" she teased. But the man just rolled his eyes and groaned "why would you wanna hang around those empty shells for." His answer surprised her and it was obvious in the way she blinked at him. "Come on what do you really like to do" he put his hands behind his head. "Morbid...you know you seem awfully different" she told. Eyeing him now. "I got bored of the whole narcissistic macho thing but don't be surprised if I pull it out from time to time babes" he smirked. Moving his arms down and smacking her ass. "Oh" the woman yelped at the sudden contact. She quickly turned and glared at the man. "I had one rule Tommy '' she pointed. He just smiled at her like she couldn't do anything to him.

Lydia turned and walked to her shed which was a few feet away. She grabbed the shovel leaning on the side of it. She tossed it harshly at Tommy then stomped passed him. "A shovel wow you don't kid around lyds" the man's smile fell as he stared at the dirty tool. "I'm a woman of my word" she turned back to him. She gripped his chin and forced him to slouch down to her level. She smiled at the sight of him "no don't look so heart broken it's just a shovel" she teased. letting go of his face she began walking in the direction of the forest. The man looked behind himself at where the town laid. "Uh the towns that way" he pointed out. Her smile grew at his confusion "Come now where's your adventures spirit varsity caption." She spoke loudly so he'd hear from where he stood. He slouched in his stands " In a pussies body" he mumbled. The woman stopped and looked over at him "What." Tommy began walking, taking long strides to catch up to her "Nothing just whistling to myself 'oh I've been working on the railroad all the livelong day."

The woman giggled at his joke as she continued to walk. "Funny I didn't know you could sing" she raised a brow at him. "Well it's no you and that haunting song you performed last week" he teased. But her demeanor changed to a more bashful one. "Y-You heard that'' she asked, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Pretty sure the whole school heard you, the building was shaking from your voice" the man moved his arm through the air like he was gesturing to an audience. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing" she genuinely asked. "Meh in my opinion could ‘ave used more screaming" he smiled at the air and tilted his head a little. "Pfff More screaming, there was no screaming in my song" she giggled. Tommy skipped in his step with a burst of excitement. "Exactly needs screams, it's a beautiful sound" he chuckled at himself.

Lydia smiled again, rather devilishly "We'll see once we get to where I wanna go." The man’s smile grew as he looked at her again "You gonna scream for me." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her corset. "And there it is thee sexual innuendo" she almost gasped. Moving her corset the best she could. "Come on I'm only a guy, human in some places not all" he mumbled the last bit to himself. Lydia took in a deep breath "And I'm only a girl so don't be mad when you wake up dead" she chuckled. "Heh...what are you gonna kill me or something" he wondered, losing most of his smile. "Why Tommy I'm hurt, I would never hurt a living soul...well heh" she looked off to the side with a smile. "Damn babes kinda makin me nervous. Ptsd or what" he wondered to himself. "Why afraid of something" she seemed pleased as she slightly moved her corset. "Maybe something...what's going on, why are ya breathin so much" he questioned. Lydia cleared her throat "It's nothing" she lied. Standing up straight she began walking a little faster.


	12. ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly dialog whoops

Through the winding forest the two walked. Deep until there was nothing but trees that could be seen. Not even the house on the hill could be seen past the trees. Or maybe it could and it was just to dark to see. The sun was setting, limiting the light that surrounded them. Lydia stopped in a small clearing between trees. She smiled and turned to the man with a shovel. "Dig" she told him and he blinked at her. "I want a rectangle pit in the ground about 30inches wide and, 7feet long and 6feet deep. Then I'll forgive you" she motioned the demotions with her hand. The boy squinted his eyes "You want me to dig a hole." Tommy looked at the ground, imagining the hole she wanted. "It's not a hole its a pit and yes, do that and I'll forgive your transgressions aaaaand maybe if you're lucky there'll be a surprise when your done" the woman teased. She winked at him as she fixed the top of her dress. Tommy gulped at the rather slow movement. 

He walked over to the open space and shoved the bottom of the shovel in. He dug out a small patch of dirt and threw it any which way. "Whelp bye" Lydia said to him almost singing. The man stopped, turning to look at her rather quickly. "I'll be back I'm just gonna get some food Thai good with you" the question was rhetorical. She began walking away. "Hang on you're just gonna leave me here in the middle of nowhere in the dark to dig a hole, while you wonder about getting food and then what maybe come back to just watch me work" Tommy spoke loudly, raising his hand at the situation. 

"Hmm yep, all for a special surprise at the end of my gift" she smiled over her shoulder at him. He rolled his eyes "Weird gift" he told her. She raised a brow at him "I'm a weird girl." She began walking away again. This time disappearing from sight through the trees. Tommy rolled his eyes again and turned back to the ground. "lousy, stupid hole, pit, whatever. Stuck in this in between" he muttered shoving the tool back in the ground to dig out more dirt. "Can't even use my powers right, If i could I'd just get all this dirt out but no stupid in between all I can do is soften the ground a little. mer,merf, meurf, bitch better say my name after this" he rambled to himself lowly as he dug. 

******

Eventually Lydia did come back, after enjoying a nice meal in the moon light by herself. She walked back to the forest using her phone as a flash light. She walked the familiar path of roots and rocks till she heard the sound of a dirt being moved. She walked towards it, being carful with her steps. She crunched some leaves as she stepped in the clearing, moving to point her light at tommy. When she looked up from her feet she almost yelped. Staring at her were two glowing green eyes, but as quickly as she noticed them they were gone. "About time, actually I don't know how long you were gone. But I'm starving" Tommy spoke so roughly. Lydia gripped her phone, shaking a little as the light was pointed at a tree. She blinked, trying to push away thoughts of familiarity. "Hey what's wrong with ya, cold or something. Gimme my food" the man climbed out of the pit and onto the solid ground. 

He stood up and walked towards the girl. When he was close Lydia looked up at him. "What, no just....um marveled at how much you've done since I was gone" she covered. She placed the box of food in his hands then walked away. Squatting down to shine her light in the pit. Her eyes widened at the amount of work that was really done. She was only gone about an hour and some. But he was half way done. "Wow Tommy could it be somethings motivating you" she smiled knowingly. She looked back at him, shining her light on his person. He was stuffing his face full of noodles and chicken, sauce spread all over his face. Her smile fell at the sight. She had never known the man to be so messy before. 

"Boredom, nothing better to do, and that damn surprise you're hanging over my head" he replied with a mouth full of food. Lydia couldn't help chuckling at him. He had finished eating in no time. He threw the box down and headed back to the pit. The girl sat on a stomp as he climbed back in. She looked down at the white box, Imagining that the man just opened his head and threw the meal inside. The image made her laugh. "What's so funny" Tommy asked, joylessly as he went back to digging. "Nothing" the girl responded getting a groan out of her date. "Come on I'm digging your damn hole the least you can do is talk to me" he purposely threw dirt her way. "Hey ok, ok geez" she dusted off her leg. 

"I was just thinking....well you're different then I thought" she began, turning off her light to save her battery life. "When you first started talking to me, I thought you were well gross. You were so narcissistic, not understanding the word no, prancing around my schedule to annoy me into a yes cause you're so use to every girl just gushing about you. And I know you're only into me because I'm goth and everyone just assumes we're the kinkiest people on the planet. which isn't true" she rambled. Feeling more comfortable speaking her mind in the dark. "What I'm not you're type, foot ball champion, blond prince of the sun with the dashiest smile for miles" Tommy teased. 

"You won one game out of four years because the boy house football team sucks and was crushed every year. You're praised because it was a miracle you won even that and no one can let it go. It's been two years and the team is back to losing, somehow blaming it on the fact you're no longer there but you're just as good as the people playing now. But because the town forgot that it's gone to everyone's head and now you're a hero to them." She explained, bitterly. "No Tommy you're not my type. You're perfect, every woman's dream, like prince Philip. But I'm not sleeping beauty with long locks and a tall stature. I don't sing to the birds and live in sunshine. I'm Maleficent, a woman draped in darkness with a wicked grin always placed on my face because I always have something nefarious going on. You want a princess I'll give you one, intoxicated with a curse that will make her sleep till true loves kiss breaks it. Holding you captive till you're old and warn so you can place said kiss on her. waking the ageless woman who finds her prince charming an old man on his own death bed. Hahaha" she couldn't help laughing at the plot of the movie. 

"Got carried away there didn't ya babes" Tommy spoke, making the girl jolt. She had forgotten he was there in her explanation. "Alright I'll bite, what made you say yes" he continued, hiding a little laugh. For a moment Lydia wondered if he saw her jump at his voice, but there was no way in this darkness. "Well" she bit her lip at the thought. "You made me laugh" she shrugged at the simple answer. "Because I made you laugh" he echoed. Lydia couldn't tell what his reaction was. It was to dark to see him but he sounded confused. "Well Ya, you smiled oddly and joked then asked me instead of telling me to go out with you...kind of like your arrogance was just gone. Even now you seem different. I mean the ass slapping no but hmm I don't know it's the little things. You're cracking jokes, you're speaking lower, you're slouching and more energetic, eating different. I never thought I'd see Thomas Campbell covered in sauce" she laughed, throwing her self back a bit. 

"So does that mean there's gonna be a second date" the man asked, smile clear in his tone. "No" Lydia told him, stopping her laughing all together. "What after all this" Tommy complained but it didn't sound angry to Lydia. "This is punishment for the shit you put me through this week and for smacking my ass." She shot back. Her date was silent, she couldn't see if he was moving. Eventually the sound of the shovel returned. "If prince charming doesn't do it for ya' then what is your type" the man asked. Lydia sat up straight at the question. It shouldn't of caught her so off guard if she really thought about the conversation. "Um" she frowned her brows as she thought. Thinking back on past relationships. The memories making her confusion turn into sadness. She sighed as she leaned forward and intertwined her fingers together. "I don't know" she answered. But her date scuffed at the answer. "Come on if you know what ya don't want then you know what ya do want. Personally I like them in red obviously, I like dangerous woman. Woman who keep ya on your toes and yank you around, make your head spin....if I could I would" he mumbled the last part to himself. Losing his enthusiasm in the last words. 

Lydia put her feet together, thinking it over again. Going over her past relationships and how unsatisfying they were. Everything to her seemed casual and not very emotional. Thinking about it was making her sad, regretful of the things she'd done. But as she was thinking about why she had ever allowed those men in her life, one man entered her mind. A long forgotten memory of a demon in green throwing a pie in a strangers face as she ran away crying. His laugh was so clear in her mind, crackling and changing in pitch but still keeping his rough tone in it. She smiled, letting herself think about the time she spent in her house with just him and his clones. "Ya I like funny guys, someone who makes me laugh and bend over backwards to help me. Pfff literally cause they think it's so funny" she giggled at the thought. She grabbed her arms as if to ground herself. "But there's no one like that here, everyone's to egotistic and self absorbed to really wanna think about someone else. To into their own reflection to care about anyone else. You'd think in a small town the community would be more together but it's like we got here when rich parents were settling in the next town. And since both of them are so close They pretty much take over this town to, even share schools." She sighed, moving from one irritation to the next. 

"I take it you don't like school" she was asked. "Like school" she shouted. "Of course not, we're not all like you where you just need to barely pass and you can have a job as soon as you graduate. To basically do a job that's done for you by other people and all you have to do is attend board meetings. Some of us have to work for our place, doing a course that we didn't even want to do. Augh I'm so excused from this stupid business ethics stuff but I couldn't go to collage unless I took it thanks Delia. I get it, she wanted me to have a business degree so it be easier for me to work in a company, to broaden my options. But I didn't even get a say, what if I don't wanna work in an office. What if I wanna design homes, buildings. What if I wanna be a florist, or a derby racer. A sky diver or stunt woman. What if I wanted to work after high school and save up enough money to move back to new york and work in Broadway/off Broadway while I sell photos that are edited to be distorted and haunting. What if I was selling stuff to limit the amount I took and to save up money since I'm not allowed to work. Psh not allowed, how childish." She Took a breath. Gasping like her lungs were constricted. 

Then she continued her rant. Explaining her argument that lasted months with Delia. How her father didn't back her up but instead insisted business school was good for her. How they don't even understand the work that needs to be done so she has to relay on a family friend. She finished ranting, taking deep breaths, to calm herself. "I finished" Tommy told her. She stood up and turned her phone light back on. The first thing she saw was her date, placing the shovel in the ground beside the pit. She walked over and looked inside, keeping a distance from the edge. "I'm impressed, it's even and you dug it quickly. Have you done this before" she wondered.   
Making holes isn't my thing, pointing to them is, was" he told her. She nodded her head as she stepped back. "So what's this surprise" Tommy asked, rubbing his raw hands together. Lydia smiled, the corners of her mouth curling in a devilish way. She stepped in front of tommy then in one motion she kicked him in the chest and sent him falling back into the pit he had dug. 

The man yelled as he fell back, landing on the harsh dirt. He coughed at the hurt in his back and chest. But Lydia payed him no mind as she grabbed the shovel and placed her phone by the tree trunk to light up the area. It did a shitty job but good enough for her to see the piles of dirt and shovel it back into the pit. She threw in three scoops full before her date yelled up to her. "Hey ah are you shoveling dirt on me" he asked annoyed. She smiled down at him as she sent another scoop in "Yep" she almost laughed. The boy looked around the pit, "She made this kid dig his own grave...that's hilarious" he covered his mouth as he laughed. "What was that" Lydia asked, still throwing dirt down. "Ah I said why are you burying me alive" he sounded to pleased to be burdened by the situation. That made the woman's smile fall "I don't appreciate being spanked...well ahem" Lydia cleared her throat, avoiding letting something slip as she went to throw more dirt in. 

"Woman one minute there into ya the next they're trying to kill ya. But I adore those black widow types or just widows" He mumbled to himself. "So what's your plan, just bury me alive" he asked, trying to hide his laughter. "Yep, that's why I picked this spot far away from the town where no one can hear you scream. Have you dig your own grave and now I'm going to bury you and watch as the whole town morns your loss wondering where there hero Thomas Campbell went. Until you're just another forgotten face in the crowd. and one day they'll say tommy who" she chuckled at the thought. 

"Wow that's one twisted mind" the man smiled lopsidedly at her. She threw dirt on his head and he shook out the blond locks. "Alright enough enough" He pulled his jacket sleeves down. "Hope I can do this, it's show time" he cackled then snapped his fingers. A green light glowed from the pit, illuminating the clearing. Lydia shielded her eyes, dropping the shovel. She was blinded by the sudden light in the darkness. Long enough for the man to crawl out of the pit without her seeing. He dusted himself off, creating a space in the light from where he stood. The girl was able to adjust, she lowered her arms. Staring at the man with unusually wide eyes. 

He smiled at her and spread out his arms "Honey I'm home, miss me" he tilted his head back and gave a loud cackle at his joke. "Beetlejuice" she almost screamed. His smile grew as he stepped towards her. She stepped back, watching his every move like the slightest twitch would mean a fight. "In the flesh...well Tommy's flesh" he tugged at the opening of the jacket. "I-It is you I-I wasn't going crazy" she stuttered out, looking about frantically as she thought back on some of her 'hallucinations'. "Debatable" the demon stated, earning him an annoyed look from the girl. She stood up straight, fear gone from her stands. "Didn't Juno send you to Saturn" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest. The man blinked at her "Ya know that whole events kind of a blur, I remember a wedding, being stabbed by my wife then my mom showing up augh how embarrassing. Saturn, riding a sandworm and eating her, saying good bye only to fall back into the Saturn door" he counted the events on his fingers. Lydia squinted her eyes at him, taking in his information. "Did you walk through the wrong door, I'm fuzzy on the details myself. That days a bit of a blur, so what you come back for revenge unfinished business...me, a green card again" the woman asked in an oddly small voice. 

"Pff don't flatter yourself babes, I just thought it be funny, and look at you. You've been a wreck since the carnival, not sure what's real and what's not. On edge, paranoid, screaming over any little thing that seems like me, a bow, a shadow. Though I will admit sending that octo ball at your dad was fun revenge wise" he chuckled. Lydia opened her eyes wide, she gasped then turned to look behind her. "Dad" she spoke out. She quickly rushed to her phone by the tree stump. She grabbed it then walked as fast as she could to the unseen path leading to the house. "Wow wait where ya goin" the man spoke in a mild panic at her fast movements. But she didn't answer him. She just kept walking, using her phone as a flash light. "Ay don't ignore me" he shouted. The demon sprinted in her direction "Daddy's little girl can't ever compete with their dads, no matter how hard you try" he muttered to himself. 

Lydia ignored the muttering, just moving forward. Her phones light turned off and she stopped. Looking down at her phone, she pressed the buttons on the side but it wouldn't light up. She groaned as her date caught up with her. "Of course, it's dead" she bent down and slid her phone in her boot then tightened to top strap. Before the man could say anything she was walking again. Feeling around for tree trunks and tentatively feeling out the ground with her feet. "Hey so what was the plan with this guy anyway, heh were you actually gonna bury him alive" he fallowed her through the trees. "Did you really dig a grave" she shot back causing the man to lose his smile. He muttered to himself in annoyance. Now it was her turn to chuckle. "No, just ya know scare him enough till he was crying and pleading me to spear his life then say 'so tommy what did we learn today, No means No" she looked back over her should. But found she couldn't see anything behind her. She pouted, sticking her lip out at the annoyance before turning to look forward. She couldn't tell that the demon was watching her, clear as day. 

"Ya can't see can ya" he asked. "No of course not there's no light source...wait can you see" she asked, stopping again. "Yeah, see ya going the wrong way" the girl rolled her eyes at him but changed her direction anyway. She hiked thought the darkness while the demon criticized her sense of direction. To Lydia it felt hours till she was out of the forest. Her companion talking non stop about Saturn and taunting her the past two weeks. She was panting as she looked up the path leading to the house on a hill. "Augh" she groaned, starting to walk again. "Stop fallowing me" she tried to order the man but it came out breathless. "But babes you left your handy dandy shovel" he held out the dirty tool. She stopped climbing and turned to him. Glaring at him. "Aren't you gonna unpossess him" she asked, still sounding breathless. "Nah I like this meat sack to much, can actually interact this way instead of manipulating shadows" he let slip. 

"What can't you walk around without him" Lydia pointed. "I'm not even here without him, sort of stuck in-between netherworld and here, don't even really have my powers" he muttered the last part. Scratching the back of his head. "So what you've been tormenting me so I'll say your name" she crossed her arms at his plan. The demon smiled "Possibly heh." She walked over to him "I'm not that stupid." The man smiled again, excitedly "You did in your dream, that's how I got here" he informed. Lydia seemed taken a back by his words. Not remembering calling him but she didn't let the surprise stay. "Fine stay there, I'll just exorcise you when we get to the house" she warned but he rolled his eyes at her threat. "You're not a priest" he mocked. Lydia arched her brow as she stepped closer to him "No but I am bathtised and considered a child of the church" she smiled, her wicked smile. "Shit" the man gulped. 

The goth reached for the shovel in his hand and he pulled it back. "Give me the shovel" she demanded, reaching for it again but he moved it away. She almost growled as she tried to grab it from his other side and he moved it away. The man smiled as he lifted it high. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to reach for it, she jumped up to grab it but was still to short to reach. "Give it" she ordered, gasping heavily. "Give me, give me never gets don't ya know yer manners yet" he laughed at his joke. Watching to woman try and grab it. Till she stopped jumping and grabbed his open jacket with both hands. She gasped harshly, making his amusement fall. "I-is this a trick" he asked not sure if she was plotting something by clinging to him. Lydia raised her head to look at him, her face changing color slightly but enough to alarm him. "C-can't breath" she told. She began to slip from her stands, falling to the ground. 

The man dropped the shovel, not sure what was going on. "Corset " the woman spoke, she went to untie the ribbon. Finding it was triple knotted. A light bulb went off in the demons head at her struggle. He leaned down and removed her hands from the knot. She glared at him as he smiled down at her. "Come on sugar tits say my name and I'll get ride of this thing" he bargained. The girl took in a harsh breath "I'd rather die" she managed to squeeze out. That earned her a confused look. "What come on you don't have much time left just say my name" he begged. The woman tried to take in a breath but no air was filling her lungs. She gripped the mans hands, clawing at his palms as the pain and panic filled her. Taking with his her consciousness. Slowly her vision blurred and darkened. She saw the possessed boy reach out to her, he said something but she couldn't hear as the feeling in her body left. She went to blink but all she was met with was darkness.


	13. the break in

A sudden shock ran through the girl's body like a knife hitting her lungs. Lydia's eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Finding it actually entered her, she breathed heavily. She moved her hands to claw at the corset but it wasn't there. She felt it in pieces around her. "Geezes Lyds you were that determined not to call me, that hurts we're bfffffs and you do me dirty like this" a rough voice whimpered at her. Slowly she turned her head to look at the man. He was sitting beside her, cross-legged so his knee was poking her side. She took in a deep breath "You killed Otho, you were gonna kill us all'' she spoke roughly. The demon rolled his eyes at her "I did ya'll a favor, and you left me. Abandoned me all for your mommy wommy" he shook his head mockingly.

Lydia swallowed hard "My mom was important, you jackass she actually loved me unlike yours" she pointed out. The man glared down at her for the first time. She was alarmed by the sudden anger on his face. "She's gone know" he spoke lowly. It was out of character for him. But Lydia wasn't afraid. She brought a hand up to his knee and rubbed her thumb over the man's jeans. His eyes widened as he looked down at her in confusion. "And I bet it didn't make you feel any better" she spoke more softly. Now he was the one to swallow visibly, like he was pushing emotions down. "Is that a come on, I'm down for post death sex, anything to get ya to say my name" he smiled down at her. The woman removed her hand as she rolled her eyes. She turned over and began to get up "We were actually having a moment you jackal and you go and ruin it" she huffed on her way up. She held her side while a new pain shot through her.

"Augh my side hurts" she complained. "Ya this thing was pretty tight, wasn't sure if you'd breath again" Beetlejuice held out the cut up corset. looking it over the ribbon wasn't cut clean but torn. Like someone ripped it open. She blinked at it, entertaining the idea of the man over her, tearing the thing open with his hands. She bit her lip and looked away. "Well thank you I guess" she covered. The man stood up and dust himself off. Throwing the item on the ground. "What's with the thank you. Ya're the only mortal that can see me, Ya're the only one who can say my name and set me free" he admitted. Lydia couldn't help smiling at him, trying not to laugh. "Ok" she turned and began walking up the hill to the house. Trying not to laugh at her earlier confession of exorcising the demon from the towns superstar.

The two hike up to the drive way of the house before the possessed boy doubles over. He starts panting as he puts his hands on his knees. Lydia stops to look him over. "To steep for you" she asked, obviously teasing. "H-How do ya bike that everyday'' he breathed out. She giggled at him "Never skip leg day." She held up her hand as he opened his mouth "Stop" she told him before he could say anything. She looked at the front of the house, getting ready to walk in but she stopped. The porch was messy for once, stuff scattered everywhere and the door hung open. "The locks busted" she spoke quietly. "Is it not supposed to be" the man asked, standing up straight to look at the door. "No, somethings wrong...If you're about to tell me to say your name I will exorcise you here and now" she warned, feeling the man opening his mouth to speak. She looked back at him to see him bite his whole lip. A trait that made her smile just a little. She looked down at his hands and frowned "You left the shovel back there didn't you."

The demon looked down at his hands. "To the tool shed then, Barbara should have an axe in there somewhere" she began walking to the brown building. Her date followed her. She slowly opened the door so she didn't make any noise. They both stepped inside but there wasn't much to the place. Just gardening tools, an electric saw and a sander. "Seriously no axe, what kind of woman doesn't have an axe" Lydia asked. "Clearly misses potterybarn and you" the man smiled. "I have an axe in my closet, in the house. Guess this hoe will have to do" she pulled the object off the rack. "Heh can't count the amount of times I've said that" Lydia tapped the man's shoulder at his joke. "This is serious someone could be in the house doing who knows what" the man responded by rolling his eyes "And I care because." Lydia blinked in annoyance at his answer. "Right forgot who I was talking to, must be that pretty boy face you're wearing" she grabbed his chin and shook his head rather hard. She walked out of the shed while the man rubbed his chin and tried to crack his jaw.

Lydia crouched as she passed the windows, making her way to the porch. She unbuckled her shoes and slipped out of them. Looking beside her as the man crouched beside her. She tiptoed up the stairs, doing her best to be light. She slipped through the space between the door and the frame, not moving it. The house was dark, not a light was on. She made her way to Delia's living room, sticking to the walls so she wasn't in the open. She cased the room, finding no one inside. Looking across the house she couldn't see anyone in the book room beside Delia's room. Or the dining room that sat on the other side of the house. She figured everyone must be upstairs. She stayed against the walls as she snuck over to the stairs. Slowly she placed her foot on the wood, hoping it wouldn't creek as she put her weight on it. Looking up at her destination she didn't keep an eye on the first floor. She heard a click from behind her. She stopped knowing it wasn't anything Beetlejuice would make, it was a metal sound. "Freeze" a male voice said to her. She sighed, squinting her eyes at being caught. "Fuck, guns" she slowly turned around on the step to look at the capter. But he had a black mask over his face. The ridiculous disguise caused her to arch her brow and lower her shoulders. "Isn't the ski mask kind of cliché, you have guns, it's obvious we're not living the night so why the disguise" The man was silent as he stared at her. "Wa-get your ass down here" he shouted. "Alright, there's no need to shout'' she began walking down the stairs. Till a voice from above called out. "What's going on down there" the man said, angrier then the one in front of her.

"someone snuck into the house" the first man reported. "Besides us" was the others response. "Lydia" Delias posh voice screamed from above. "Oh ya just yell her name out to the robbers that'll really help us Delia" Charles yelled from the same place. "Well what are you waiting to tie her up" The man above ordered. "W-weapon, give me your weapon or I'll shoot" the first man yelled. "What this hoe, you want a hoe, here ya go" she tossed the thing down the stairs. The man yelped, not expecting it to be thrown at him. He shot off the gun by accident and she ducked instinctively. "Quit screwing around" the man above shouted. The robber was back to pointing the gun at her. She stood up and continued walking.

He grabbed her arm and dug the gun in her back so she'd walk. He walked her to the dining room then threw her on the chair. The other man came walking down, pointing his gun up in case she moved. All she could do was roll her eyes at the situation while the first guy tied her arms and legs to the tough chair. "Never before have I been so mad that wood isn't in style" she commented, making both men look at her. The boss shook his head as he stepped closer to her "enough funny business where are the jewel's" he demanded. "Gee I don't know 1950's robber maybe in the bank where everyone keeps their money" she shook her head as she spoke. "Don't test me lady I will shoot you" he warned. "Promise" she smiled sarcastically at him. The lacky looked scared at the conversation. "What's wrong with you do you have a death wish or something" he asked. "Hmm that implies I wish, crave death, personally I like to think I just don't care enough to worry about it" she spoke truthfully. Both men stepped back from her. "She's crazy" the lacky told his boss. "And I bet she's their kid and doesn't know the combo to the vault" the boss thought. They began muttering to each other.

Lydia tapped her finger on the arm rest, wondering what she was gonna do. She looked up and noticed something staring at her from the kitchen. A dull green light came from the person's hand to light up his face. He was smiling, perfect smile gleaming in the light. It made her stare in disgust. He mouthed to her wide and slow 'say my name'. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She glanced at the two robbers, contemplating her options. A loud creek caught everyone's attention, they all looked up at the second floor. The robbers couldn't see anything but Lydia saw Adam run into view. She smiled hopefully at him but he ran back, leaving her with the robbers. "Stay here I'll check it out" the boss told. He rushed to the stairs, stomping as he went up. The lacky turned to look at her, somehow sorrowful. "What’s with that look" she asked, arching her brow high. "You just don't seem afraid, I've never met someone who didn't start crying and begging for their life" he began. "Are you afraid to die" she asked, sounding like she was the one in control. He gulped and that told her everything she needed. "Thought so" she began. The boss yelled from the top of the stairs and they both looked up. Even though they couldn't see what was happening. Lydia gripped the arm rest, digging her nails into the object. A shot was fired and Delias scream echoed throughout the house. "Dad" Lydia spoke out. She quickly looked at the kitchen. The man was still standing there. Green orbs looked from the stairs to her. even without the green light shining under his chin she could tell he was smiling. Two more shots were fired. Charles voice yelled out in pain "Charles" Delia shouted. "Guess we're killing people now so um guess by" the lacky turned to her and raised his gun. Her eyes were wide, near tears as she stared at the man. She glanced at the kitchen, seeing the orbs shake. "Alright fine" she shouted in defeat. "I just have something to say first, three words" the man nodded at her. She took in a deep breath "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice....Beetlejuice." Once the word was off her lips the boss screamed from the second floor. followed by a loud thud, the lacky looked over his shoulder. His boss was laying on the floor groaning, clearly having fallen from the second floor. "Dan" he called out and ran out to him. As he ran Lydia's ropes suddenly turned to snakes. They slithered off her and she got up from her seat.

She looked over to her right unimpressed. Beside her stood a man just a little taller then her, round and well dressed in black and white striped suit. Stained with moss and other things that were not known. Dirt and grime coated his hair making it brown and green from his stubbly beard to his wild locks. Sticking out at all ends. He smiled at her wide and uneven. His teeth yellow and mixed between being pointy and dull. His gums almost black only elevated by his pale skin dusted with green moss. "Snakes really" she spoke to him like he was just anyone else. "What the snakes are a classic, ya'r daddy's fine by the way, just a capped shoulder" he patted his own shoulder. "Wh-what the fuck is that" one of the man asked shaking uncontrollably. The lacky held up his gun with shaking hands. "Uh oh" The demon spoke in their presence. He quickly shoved Lydia behind the wall. She yelped at the sudden force but it was drowned out by the sound of guns firing. The demon was unaffected by their shot but was dramatic anyway. "Owie that wasn't very nice" he whined, stomping his foot. He looked over at the girl who was a mix of expressions "Judging by ya'r little convo the seem like pussies, this'll be easy." He cracked his neck then rolled his shoulders.

"Why won't you dye" the boss questioned, shaking in his boots. "Oh cause I'm already dead" the demon smiled then brought his hand up to his face and tore it off, leaving behind a mess of green ooze covering his skull. Both robbers screamed, dropping their guns and running out of the house. They tumbled over each other as they left. Lydia couldn't help laughing at them. She leaned on the wall and covered her mouth with her hand. "Lydia" Adams' voice called out. She quickly grabbed Beetlejuice by his open collar and pulled him out of sight. She stepped out from behind the wall to look up the stairs. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Oh ya fine" she cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing. "What happened" he asked and she froze. She looked behind her. The demon was trying to place his face back on, getting it sideways and over stretching it. Again she tried not to laugh. "Uh t-Tommy hid when I came in and um when the robber went to check on his boss he untied me and I...scared them with Delia's art" she lied. "That makes sense" Adam nodded at her story. She stepped back behind the wall so she could snicker at the comment. She looked up at the man who was also snickering at what was said. "Oh Adam" he spoke dreamily.

Lydia bit her lip as she looked at him. Before he could calm down from his excitement she grabbed her compact mirror from her bra. The demon geared up to say something, most likely sexual but he didn't get a chance. The mortal opened her mirror and pointed it at him "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" She whispered. Panic filled his now placed face. A poof of green smoke replaced him by the wall. The girl blinked then turned her mirror around. Inside the reflection sat a very disgruntled dead man. "You're no fun" he stuck his tongue out at her. But he didn't seem all that angry about being placed back in the in between. Lydia closed her mirror then went to walk up stairs. She stopped when she heard groaning coming from the kitchen. Instead of going upstairs she went into the kitchen.

She turned on the light, laying on the ground was tommy. Drenched in sweat from the night, he opened his eyes. Now blue irises stared out at the world. "Where am I" he mumbled. "Oh no Tommy do you not remember you untied me from the chair then ran off like a little girl when you saw the robbers coming back" she lied with an overly dramatic voice. "What" he asked now looking at her. She rolled her eyes drastically "Don't tell me you don't remember the whole date, what a basterd and after you begged for two weeks'' she complained. Smiling as she walked away from him to leave him in his confusion. She went up the stairs, her amusement leaving once she got up to the second floor. Her dad sat outside the study, holding a bloodied hand over his shoulder. Adam and Barbara crouched beside him. They all looked at her. "Dad" she spoke, moving towards him. Adam moved so she could be beside her father. "Ah it's alright Lydia, Delia called the ambulance, she's getting the first aid kit now" he told her, gesturing to the bathroom down the hall.

Lydia glanced down the hall then turned back to the man. "Was it a through and through or is the bullet still in there" she asked. "I-I don't" the man began to say as he thought. The girl grabbed his blood soaked sleeves. "I'm gonna rip this off" she told him then ripped the sleeve down. She moved the remaining fabric back. Holding her dad as he moved forward. There was no hole in the back of his shoulder. He sat back and groaned at the feeling. "Lydia there you are, I hope you're not hurt. The ambulance will be here soon" Delia spoke to her but she sounded so scared. "We can't do anything about the wound until the bullet can be removed" the girl told. "O-Oh s-so are you gonna remove it" the redhead asked. Everyone looked at her "What are you crazy I don't know how to do that, what if I hit a main artery or pull something else out. No we'll just clean the outside of the wound" the woman sat down beside her step daughter. "Well if anyone here would know it be you" she told justifying that it wasn't a dumb suggestion.

Adam Tapped the girl's shoulder as Delia opened the kit. He squatted down beside her looking guilty. "I'm sorry we didn't come down and get you or untie your ropes. It was hard trying to stay tangible enough to untie your parents. Side effect I guess of being a ghost if you're scared you reflexively become intangible." He informed me. Lydia didn't really think much about why they didn't come help her. "It's ok we're safe now so don't worry about it" she patted his shoulder.

It wasn't long before the ambulance showed up at the house. Along with a cop car. One of the paramedics went up the stairs to where Charles sat injured while the other went to check on the boy in the kitchen. Once they were done they went up the stairs with one of the cops. The second paramedic checked everyone's vitals while the first cleaned, and patched up Charles. The adults began talking, reporting what happened to the cop. Delia went over the top with her explanation while Charles tried to keep it simple. While they talked, Lydia slipped into the study without anyone noticing. Except Barbara and Adam who were standing inside. She put a finger to her lips so they wouldn't give her away. Quickly she walked over to her dad's desk. Sitting in one of the wide cubbies saw a small volt. Lydia sat on her knees in front of it, looking the number lock over. She took in a deep breath then reached out for the lock. Cautiously she inputted a date. One she could never forget. To her surprise the lock opened.

Her ghostly parents sat behind her as she opened the door to look inside. Sitting inside was a very familiar box, dark brown with a golden pattern that sort of resembled the red dress she wore. She reached inside and took it out, but set it beside her rather than opening it. The bax had sat on top of a file. Again Lydia set that on the floor beside her. She reached in for the last thing inside the volt. A small photo album, black with lots of kiddy monster stickers on it. There was no writing or inscription on the front so she opened it. The first page had two pictures on it. One of her mom in a long white dress. Clearly her wedding day. She held a marker and behind her was a sign that said just married. But there was an ex over the 'MA' and underneath was written 'BU' so the sign read 'just burried'. Lydia chuckled at the picture. "That looks like something you'd do" Adam pointed out in a whisper. Under that photo was a picture of Emily and Charles standing on a chapel step. They smiled at the camera as they held each other.

Lydia smiled at the picture. She ran her fingers over it, taking in her fathers expression. "I've never known him to smile like this" she whispered. She flipped passed a few pages. She now looked at four separate photos. The first had to be of her as a baby, covered in spaghetti and sauce. Her mom stood beside her high chair, also covered in sauce and noodles. Her blouse ruined but she smiled so brightly at the camera. The one under was of a Halloween Lydia couldn't remember if she tried. She was dressed in a blue button up and blue bellbottoms. A blond wig sat on her head. Emily was wearing a blue jump suit and a mask sitting on her head. She held her baby form over her shoulder. The image made the grown girl shake with silent laughter. The other two were more peaceful photos. One of Emily in a yellow summer dress, holding baby Lydia while they sat on a blanket in the sun. The last one had just Emily in it. She was smiling at the camera, her green eyes shining so brightly with all her happiness. Dimples spreading over the left side of her face. Almost hidden by her dark hair blowing in the wind in all directions.

Lydia jolted when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked from the picture to Barbara. The woman smiled at her, knowingly but kind. "You look...just like her. Only difference is you have brown eyes and no dimples" she pointed out. "Dimples are kisses from angels" Adam added. "That's freckles, freckles are kisses from angels" the mortal corrected. She Took the picture of her mom in the wind out of the protective sleeve. "Excuse me" a woman's voice rang out. Lydia quickly closed the book and shoved everything inside the volt the way she found it. "Uh ya coming" she told the woman. She got up from the ground, stuffing the picture in her sock. She walked out of the room and into the hall. Her dad was now standing, perfectly fine aside from the ripped shirt and bandage on his shoulder. "We need a statement from you as well" The woman informed. "Oh" Lydia began, turning from her dad to the woman in uniform.

"Well It's a little hazy what with the adrenalin and fear" she began. The cop took out her note book and a pen. "I was on a date you see and when we got back I noticed the door was busted open" she began. "Uhhuh and you didn't call" she asked. "My phone was dead, if you want proof those are my platforms outside my phones sitting inside" she gestured to the front door. "Lydia" her father said, sounding a little worried and warn. "Sorry it's been a bad night ok, I come home from a bad date just to get a gun in my back and tied to a chair, have someone threaten me and wave a gun in my face like some 1950's robber asking if we have jewels. Like sorry banks were invented and thats were value goes" she complained, crossing her arms. "So he was looking for jewels, anything else" the cop continued.

"No he just mentioned looking for those, he left when we heard sounds from upstairs next thing I know he's falling off the landing and his buddy runs after him. Then this coward comes out of no where unties me then runs off, probably hitting his head since I found him on the floor" she points at Tommy whos sitting against the railing. "Bad date" he asked, bewildered. "Has he been checked" Lydia asks as more of a joke on his ego then concern. "He's fine, why did they leave" the cop stared right at Lydia. The girl tried to come up with an answer quickly so it didn't look like she was lying. "They dropped their guns so I grabbed an axe said a witty one liner like 'here's Johnny' and I don't know they screamed and ran" she stared unblinking at the woman. She didn't seem to by it. "So two full grown men with guns ran away because a little girl held an axe and quoted a movie" she questioned.

"I believe it, Lydia can be very scary when she wants to be, she's actually gotten me a few times like that" Delia added. "Yes I'll admit when she wants to she is very scary" Charles also agreed. "Ya our highschool marching bad was terrified of her, most of them went to a different collage when they found out she was going to Dricks private collage" Tommy nodded his head at the officer. "Fine all keep that in mind, thank you for your time, have a good evening" she begrudgingly said. She shook Charles hand as a good by. Tommy stood up and fallowed the woman as she walked down the stairs.

"So anyone ready for bed" The two Deetz looked at Delia like she must be kidding. "Alright I'll make a pot of coffee, Lydia do you want your first cup of coffee" the woman asked, scratching her wrist. "I think Lydia's fine, if you're staying up we have lots of tea" the man told her. He walked over to the steps leading down stairs. "Thanks I think I'll change first" the goth responded. She turned and headed down the hall, feeling a cold wind run behind her. A sign her ghostly parents were going down stairs to. She walked into her room. Removing the picture from her sock and setting it on her vanity. Immediately a demon appeared in her vanity mirror. He swirled into view, looking down at the picture in front of the glass. "Is that ya'r mom" he asked. Lydia didn't answer, she threw her blanket over the mirror so he couldn't see anymore. "Hey" he protested. She ignored it, removing her dress and throwing it to the floor. She grabbed a band shirt from off the floor and her fuzzy pajama bottoms. She threw them on and got ride of her bra. 

She walked over to the mirror and took the blanket off. She glared at the man staring back at her. "No more entering my dreams got it" she warned. "Fine not like I wanna be in ya'r dreams, what the satan is with the creepy trampoline bug" he asked, sounding almost afraid. Lydia stared at him for a moment, trying to remember if the things was a trampoline. "I-I don't know what to tell you it just pops up sometimes" she shrugged. She walked away from the mirror. grabbing her long cardigan she threw it on. "Where ya goin" the man asked. "Down stairs, I suppose I'll join them in stewing in the memories of the night. I mean the look on your face when you fell in the pit was pretty funny" she chuckled at the memory. The man rolled his eyes but smiled "Ya and the look on ya'r face when I came out of the pit, perfect" his voice deepened on the last word. Making Lydia giggle a little. She left the room and the man behind in her mirror.


	14. so he stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied this was the hardest chapter to write that's why its so short

It was late afternoon when Lydia was awoken with a start. A loud noise echoing through out the house, caused her to jolt up onto her elbows. "Um up" she mumbled to no one. She blinked and suddenly her step mother stood in front of her door way. "Lydia get up the therapist will be here soon" she ordered. "Therapist right...wait what" the girl asked, still waking up. "Oh honestly do you remember nothing" the woman almost yelled. "Last night I said I was calling a therapist to give us an evaluation before my art gallery event on thursday. I don't want any trauma hindering the exabits. Got enough crazy going around with you and Charles mood swings" she complained as she walked away from the room. "I'll show you crazy, watch me rip out a dead animal spine and SHAKE MY HEAD LIKE A DOG" she yelled out after Delia. The woman groaned but didn't turn back. Lydia flopped back on her bed but didn't go back to sleep. 

A deep, quiet laughter could be heard from her mirror. She smiled at the familiar voice. "What" she asked, her hair covering her whole face so she couldn't see her mirror. "Nothing babes just that would be hysterical, flinging dead animal bones at her guests" he chuckled. The mortal lifted her hair so she could see the demon smiling at her "It's my own art peace, called 'they want crazy, I'll show em crazy' " she chuckled at the joke. She rolled off her bed so she would land on the floor. "Augh I don't want another evaluation. That's her answer for everything, evaluation." She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. "What like a brain examin" the demon asked staring down at her the best he could from her mirror. The mortal got up from the ground, tang top now tangled and ridden up above her hip. She walked over to him and he smiled at her lack of pants. 

"Of sorts, not the pop your top kind. More like they ask you questions and determine how crazy you are. I Hate them they always say the same thing, That I'm depressed and suicidal and stressed. Then they make you pop pills till your so messed up or numb you can't tell what's going on...In my experience anyway" she rambled. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Uh huh" the man said but it was clear he wasn't listening. She rolled her eyes at him then moved to walk away. Her hand brushed her bare thigh. The sensation caused her to look down at herself, noticing she had nothing on but her underwear. She jumped out of view, turning to look at the mirror with only her head visible. "You weren't gonna point out that I had no pants on" She glared at the man. He leaned against the side of the mirror with a smile on his demonic face. "And what ruin the show nah" he chuckled. Lydia grabbed her sheet off the floor then threw it over the mirror. "Ay" the other protested at having his vision blocked. "Oh sorry am I ruining your show" she teased with a smile. 

*****

That was the only enjoyment she got. Sitting in Delia's living room. A leg over the arm rest as she faced away from the woman sitting on the same couch as her. She slouched and crossed her arms as she listened to the diva go on and on about the night. "Yes well It is a traumatic experience, I'm surprised you wanted a session so soon" the doctor sitting across the room spoke. "Well the sooner we get this talked out the sooner we can get back to our lives" Delia sniffled. "And how about you, Charles I know you have a history of panic attacks, how do you feel after all this" the doctor turned to the man sitting in the chair. He was shaking in his seat. "What me, not so well. Scared yes, getting an alarm system definitely which is ridiculous in a small town which you live on the outskirts of. Mad about having to postpone going to work and selling houses to Johns and Mary's alike just to heal and augh. Every time I close my eyes I just see those masks" the man held his head in his hand. 

"An alarm system is a great idea, sets a sense of security....here I'm gonna prescribe some Benzodiazepines, this will help with the panic attacks and calm some anxieties" the doctor wrote out a prescription. "So will um will we all be fine to have a gala" Delia asked as politely as she could. "Um if you believe it will help to throw a party and have control over who enters your house then yes, But what about daughter here how does she feel" the medical practitioner smiled at the gothic girl. "Step" Delia spoke. "Daughter" Charles added. Shrinking in his seat when he looked at his new wife. 

Lydia rolled her eyes "She feels annoyed, not even a day later is miss plastic wanting an evaluation done on the family so we can feel better and be perfect little dolls at her gala." She complained. "Lydia" the man spoke from his chair in warning. "Forgive her she's sarcastic and likes to push buttons" Delia added. "Hmm I see make people as uncomfortable as you" the doctor wrote something down on their clip board. "Congrats you figured me out, I like to push buttons and make people uncomfortable cause I'm just a shell of anxiety and depression. Clap clap doc. Not like sarcasm is used as a defense mechanism to deal with stressful situation or la gasp idiocy." she ranted. "Lydia, seriously I'm so sorry she can be such a child sometimes. Now that's no way to talk to people" Delia scolded her. 

That caused her to explode in heated words. "All right let me check my maturity level hang on" she pulled out a fake scroll, unfolding it to read over nothing. "Hmm school, ok, just says "screw this you drug addict. We'll get an alarm system, dad will heal. You'll both be doped up and we'll all go back to living separate lives. There is no trauma other then physical here" she threw the fake scroll. It going no where as it does not exist. Delia glared at the girl. She turned to the doctor "Do you see what I have to deal with, what I mother" she excused. "You mother, I don't think so Malabo Barbie if anyone's my mother it's Barbara." Charles sank into his chair, reaching over to the end table as both girls geared up for a fight. 

*****

An hour later the doctor packed up to leave. They stood at the door as the red headed woman held it open for them to leave. "I once again apologize for my step daughter, she never got use to me being apart of her life" the woman tried to sound dis hearted. "Right well um you have your prescriptions and sound like you have a solid plan to create security for the home...just remember all issues can be worked out in therapy and it's your choice to attend" the doctor reminded. They walked away from the house. Delia closed the door, her smile falling once it was closed. She turned to walk towards her Step daughter. The girl stood by the stairs holding the hoe from the night before. "Well I hope you're happy, now they think we're crazy. They just underhandedly told us to go to therapy" she yelled. 

"They do help you solve your problems and darling we have problems" Lydia gestured to the both of them. "Yes you constantly undermining me and disrespecting me" the woman yelled. "I don't think you're using that word correctly" she pointed out making the red head scream. "I don't know how to punish you anymore, I've grounded you, restricted your electronics. Took away an allowance. Forbid you from having a Halloween party and catering my gala. I'm at a loss" she ran her hand threw her hair, messing up the perfect style she had. 

"Gee chef sounds like all your chips are in the center, but what girl could say no to whips and chains" the goth smiled at her joke. The woman glared at her, her nostrils flaring with how angry she was. "I aught to slap you" she raised her hand, presenting the back of it as if to slap her step daughter. Lydia's smile fell, the girl becoming dangerously serious at the threat. She narrowed her eyes and stood tall, almost the same height as the woman. "Do it and you'll open yourself to a punch. And believe me I won't hesitate" the girls voice spoke nothing but a dark promise. It caused the older to gulp, lowering her hand to her side. She clenched her hands into fists. Shaking. 

"Then I'll take away your friends, no more texting or calling Bertha and Prudence" she smiled thinking she got the girl. "I don't have their numbers, we talk only at school. You could make asparagus casserole every night and watch me not eat it while I make a sandwich instead" Lydia offered. "Face it I'm already living in hell there's little you can do to make it worse" she turned away. Heading up the stairs while her step mother fumed down stairs. It made her smile on her way up. Till she saw he father standing outside his study. She climbed up the last step, watching hi as he looked the tool over. "What's the hoe for" he pointed at the objects. 

His daughter looked it over, twirling it in her hands "Oh just a precaution in case she snapped and attacked me." She shrugged as she looked up. Her father sank in his stands, sighing at her answer. "Can't you just stop aggravating her" he sounded so tired. Lydia squinted her eyes slightly at the request. "If she was nicer maybe, she insults me to you know" she informed, incase he really didn't listen to their conversations. "But she wouldn't if you'd just apologize to her and treat her with respect" he gestured to the railing, where Delia was down stairs somewhere. That angered Lydia, she clenched the took in her hands. 

"Why do you always take her side" She shouted. Her eyes widening with realization. She raised her lip in annoyance "oh wait I get it it's cause she-." Cut off by her father throwing his hand up and pointing a finger at her, she closed her mouth. "Don't you dare, that's not why I take her side" he shouted. Charles took in a breath and cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. "look we're all at fault her, stressed about what happened last night. Can you just apologize and own up to your actions" he told more then pleaded. Again she clinched the tool, like it was grounding her. "Why am I the only one expected to do that, she's never apologized to me. She calls me a liar every time I try talking to her about being bullied. She openly admitted to not wanting me as her step daughter, and constantly compares me to other people. Like I'm the one that's imperfect in her life, the thorn in her side and you just sit back and let it happen." She spoke lowly so the man would have to pay attention to hear her. 

"Stop it your a grown woman throwing tantrums" he accused, raising his hand again. She clenched her teeth as she echoed his accusation. "Tantrums" he nodded his head and she grunted. She turned on her toes and stormed off to her room. She threw the tool inside and slammed the door. Locking it she grabbed her pillow, flopping onto the bed she screamed into it. 

"So daddy dearest still not seeing you" a gravely voice came from her mirror. She snapped her head up and glared at the covered glass. "I will exorcise you" she warned. "Ok, Ok" the man spoke fallowed by a pop sound. Lydia stared at the black sheet for a moment. She got up from her bed and walked over. Removing the sheet to see her own reflection in the mirror. She covered it back up, not trusting it. She grabbed her laptop and opened it. Sitting back down on her bed cross legged. She grabbed a book from off her floor, opening it to study while she typed out notes. 

*****

She stayed in her room for as long as she could, avoiding her family. Ignoring her name when it was called for dinner. Ignoring the banging coming from her door as she worked. Deciding it was best to just fall into her work till the night of Delia's gala.


	15. Art of its all

Halloween night did not go as planned. Not for anyone. Delia had opened up their home to visitors and peers to come see her art work. Cleared out the living room of all furniture so she could set up every sculpture, every painting. It was a stuffy night. She was bending over backwards to make everyone conferrable and to tell them all about her pieces. While Charles stood in random spots of the room, clearly doped out of his mind from the doctors prescriptions. The whole scene made Lydia roll her eyes and raise her lip in anger. Stuck at the party to show everyone Delia was a mother after all. She wasn't even allowed to wear a costume. Just a red dress with bulky sleeves and a flat mid drift. She had to wear a black belt with it so it didn't just flow straight like red cardboard. She pouted in the corner. Sticking out her bottom lip just a little as sh crossed her arms and slouched in her stands. 

"Oh Lydia don't slouch, and don't pout makes you look like a child" Delia grabbed the girls chin and forced her to stand up. "Honestly I said no gothic make up not no makeup, you look so pale" she criticized. "Don't you have a party to monitor instead of pointing out all my flaws" the girl tried to say with the restriction of her jaw. The woman let her go, turning around with her nose held high. She walked away in small steps. Lydia would of growled but she didn't want the woman to come back. She rubbed her face, unaware of the changing picture behind her. The colors moving and swirling till a barely recognizable shape of her demon could be seen. "Whow babes nice dress, love me a gal in red" he spoke. Her shoulders fell forward at the sound of his voice. She groaned "Buzz off beetlebug" she glanced over at the painting. 

The mans expression fell at her insult. "Tch come on, why so crabby" he morphed the painting so it looked like crabs were running around it. The girl couldn't help the slight uptick of her lips. Smiling just a bit. "Forgot to eat" he asked a little more serious. She rolled her eyes, more thought then annoyance. "Possibly but I'm bitter because instead of having a Halloween fest I'm stuck here at this dull as a nail party" she turned around dramatically. Now staring at a sculptor of a nail. She opened her eyes half way, staring in annoyance at the sight while the man behind her giggled. 

"Sounds like this place could really livin up, needs more-" he was cut off by the mortal turning to him. She arched her brow and smiled slightly at him. Knowing all to well what he wanted "You" she finished. She smiled at her, flashing his uneven teeth. "As interesting as that would be if Delia or dad knew we were talking again...augh" she began. Looking around at the room it was so definingly quiet. You could hear the snobby thoughts of the people looking around. "...all though if you were able to scare away her 'customers' discreetly" the girl bargained. Slowly moving to look at her demon. His smile grew and his tongue seemed to poke out in his excitement. "Ya,ya,ya say my name" he begged. It made her smirk rather devilishly. "Now I'm serious, I said discreetly. This won't be like the dinner party. Just a few gages to get the party over with are we clear" the man shook his head so violently. Chanting ya's and yes's. She couldn't help giggling at him "I mean it alright, beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beeeeee" she held the note as she watched the anticipation take over the panting. The demon bit his whole bottom lip as he waited. "Juice" she gave in. The man was gone from the painting in a flash. 

Lydia watched looked around the room, wondering what he's do first. The sculpture of many odd ends moved three cm then a painting flew sideways. The girl stared unimpressed by the unnecessary defiling. Till Delia jumped and ran to her sculpture as quickly as possible. She crouched down a little to move it. In that moment all her paintings sprouted arms, grabbing who ever was near and pulling them into the wall. The guests screamed at the unexpected surprise. Already a few were running out of the room and towards the door. Charlies curled up in the corner muttering things about taking to much medication. People running passed him as they exited in a fit of screams. Delia looked up from her sculpture only for her painting to fall off the wall. She yelled at the sight. Sounding more scared then her guests. Lydia snickered at the whole scene. 

The panting behind her morphed again, showing the demon now sitting on the frame with his legs stretched out. "Easy peasy" he yawned. "Hey were did everyone go" Delia questioned once her panting was back on the wall. Looking around at teh now empty room that only had her step daughter standing on one end looking pleased and her husband on the other, curled up and shaking. "Wow Delia you really know how to throw a party, threw em right out the door. Well if thats it for the evening I'm going to bed" Lydia waved her off as she walked out of the room. Making sure to slouch on her way out rather dramatically. She giggled as she walked up the stairs. 

The man in stripes apearing behind her as she walked. He looked bored, digging his hands in his pockets as he fallowed her. "Whats the matter not entertainign enough for you" she teased. He rolled his eyes, getting the trait from the mortal. "Corse not, come on babes what happened to the destory all those that ignore ya, force people to deal with yer bagadge, scare em till they wet them selves" he asked, enphisising certain words as they went into her room. "I grew up" she answered. Taking her belt off then huffing at her dress. Beetlejuice slouched in his stands. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Thought you'd at least have somethin planed for this holiday" he raised her arm then put a hand on her hip. In one swift movement he spun her. Lydia became a blur of color for just a moment. 

She stepped down on the ground and she stopped spinning. Wobbly and brought her hands to her head to stop her vision from spinning so much. She closed her eyes as she swayed back and forth. "I didn't have time, auh besides who wants to spend the night with normies, looking to screw anything that wals and giving in to male dominated industries that feel the need to sexualise female costumes from the ages of 14 and up. Augh" she shook her head to get her vision cleared. Looking down she noticed her dress was longer, stretching down to flow over the top of her calve. With a wavy hem. She had glittering red shoes on with a slight heel on the back. She looked closer to herself to see the v neck dress with string holding it closed just above her breast's and the flowy short sleeves. She reached up to fid her hair was shorter and puffier then usual. 

"That doesn't sound so bad, but if you want a party no one throws em like ginger, except me of course" Lydia turned to look at the man, still surprised by her new clothes. he seemed to know that as he smirked at her, showing his large canines. He leaned against the vanity and gestured to the mirror. The woman couldn't help looking at her reflection. Her hair wasn't shorter it was pinned in large tight curls. Barely brushing her shoulder. She had slightly black eye shadow both above and below her eyes and red painting her lips. She cleared her throat, suppressing her surprise and looking at the man instead of herself. She arched her brow "so what hoping I'll say yes." The right side of her face quirked in a smile. Small and lopsided. The man all but flew to her side, turning around and holding her shoulders. He pushed her towards the mirror to look at herself. "Would be a shame to lets this go to waste" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. Leaning into his hold she let out a dramatic sigh. "If I must" she giggled. 

He let her go and she staggered to find her footing. "Great this time we take my way, but ya gotta say my name" he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer so he could place a hand on the small of her back. She squinted her eyes at him, suspicious of his way. She didn't think long on it, eyeing him she spoke his name. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." 

In a flash it felt like she was falling. Like something had opened up under her feet and she began descending. She reached over and grabbed the demons stripped lapel. Holding on as she opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. Items flew by her, things she couldn't make out in the darkness. Barely any light illuminated the surroundings. Then again why would it if you're a demon that can see in the dark. She could feel the chest against her vibrate with the mans silent chuckle. She looked up to see him. Only catching the glow of his green eyes in the dark. "Whoops almost forgot" he spoke. Suddenly Lydia heard a noise from her left. Feel a slight wind, she looked over. Seeing the silhouette of something large. The object was flung above them, jerking them to a near stop. The mortal couldn't help curling up against the figure she held. Bringing her knees right up and folding her legs. Again the mans chest vibrated with his amusement. Now she pouted. Sticking her bottom lip out ever so slightly, squinting her eyes as she looked up. "First time riding the Beej train AHhahaha" he threw his head back in a laugh. 

Lydia stretched out her legs, letting them dangle beside the demon. The scenery becoming more noticeable as a dusty orange light appeared around them. Looking to the right she could see nothing but vast miss sharpened buildings. All leading to a clearing in the distance. Something black rested on the hallowed hill. But it was to far to see what. Moving her gaze down she saw many cars driving down an odd road. There was no white line separating the lanes just chaos of where to go. "Come on babes pay attention, I'm givin my best lines here" the man spoke again. Her head shot up from her view of the ground. She looked up at him, noticing the black and white strips behind him. He held an umbrella stem in his left hand. Using the object as a way to hinder their falling so they were floating down instead. 

The demons feet touched the ground first, fallowed by Lydia's ruby red slippers. He clicked a button on the umbrella and it folded, shrinking as it collapsed. Till it was just a black handle. He opened his suit jacket, reveling inner pockets and pouches. Holding various things. He slipped the umbrella inside then pulled his lapel to straighten out the jacket. He smiled at the mortal, who stared at his world with wide eyes. He reached over to her, placing his hand on the small of her back once again. She looked at him, an uneasy energy coming off her. It made his smile grow, he waved his left arm at a large building in front of them. "Welcome to the Grange" he presented. 

Lydia looked up at the building, It was smaller then the surrounding buildings. Windowless with two big doors that looked like they didn't close fully. "Kind of a dump if ya aske me" the man told her like a secret, leaning down just a little. The woman blinked, losing her surprise and returning to her usual mild expression. The change seemed to stun her companion as he stared at her. She smirked slightly "Ya that's why its called barn, grange is French for barn" the man blinked at her rather slowly. Like he was trying to process the translation. "Jacquse" he said accusingly at the building. Lydia arched her brow at the odd word. 

Suddenly the hand gripped her side and pushed her closer to the demon. Before she could protest he began walking, making her walk right beside him. They entered the building, the whole place was spaced out. A stage in the way back and long tables on either side of the place. Leaving the rest of the building open for dancers, loiters, and groups. 

The gothic girl grabbed the hand on her side and pushed it away, twirling out of his hold so she was standing in front of him. She glared at him, sticking out her bottom lip just a bit. "I don't like being man handled, I'm more then capable of walking myself" she informed. Beej smiled at her, like she had just told him the greatest idea of all time. "No, I bet man like bein handled by ya Ahhaha" he laughed at his own joke. Lydia rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks to avoid smiling at his words. "Lighten up babes it's a party after all" he nudged her making her sway just a little. He clapped his hands then rubbed them together. "Alright lets find some grub" he looked around the single roomed building. Finding where the food was, he turned to he woman. "After ya" he bowed to her, stretching his arm out in the direction he wanted her to go. "Now was that so hard" she teased. 

She began to walk towards one of the long tables that sat beside the wall. The demon fallowing close behind her. A little two close, till she used her smaller stature to navigate by people. She smiled at the lack of his presence. Looking over her shoulder to see him trying to catch up with her. She walked to the table, looking to offered food over. It was all strange to her. There were purple tentacles on sticks. Odd looking fruit, lots of things that moved or crawled about the table. A whole tray of what looked like funky colored beetles and spiders. A hand was placed on her back and she stiffened at the touch. Only to relax when she saw it was her demon. The man huffed, swiping his hand over his forehead. "Few there's a lot of people here, no one talked ya did dey" he asked almost seeming worried. She squinted her eyes in suspicion. Pushing his hand away she answered "no, why what are you up to." 

Beetlejuice waved her off as he looked over the table. A smile spread on his face when he saw the tray of odd colored bugs. "Oh boy coco beetles" he reached over to grab some. But his hand was slapped by two dainty glove covered hands. The man jumped back "Youch" he hollered. Looking over at the one who smacked him, Lydia was stunned once again. Standing there was a very small woman with long pinned back blond hair, framing her salmon almost peachy skin. Her eyes were large and yellow, her mouth wide and painted purple. But Lydia was more focused on the three pairs of arms she had. All crossed over a button up pink dress. 

"Oh no you don't, I haven't forgotten how you ate the whole buffy at my hearts party and you're not going to eat away my Halloween party" she warned in a very mousy voice. The demon stepped behind the mortal girl, using her as a shield. "Ginger darling, my ol buddy, neighbor of mine. That was six years ago, I'm a changed man" he lied. A thick accented chuckle came from behind the small girl. For some reason, she could not tell. Lydia reached behind her and griped the mans sleeve. Behind the small girl, ginger, was a tall wall off bones. Dressed in a red suit with a blue shirt underneath, small top hat resting on his head with a dead rose stitched on. His mustache overly gelled to stick to his skull. Stand beside him was an even taller, much bigger person. Covered in hair and shaped like a monster from one of the cartoons she use to watch as a kid. The being was all mouth and hair in a pair of blue boots and a cow boy hat. 

"I beg your pardon Beetlejuice but are you not working tonight" the skeleton asked, a very thick french accent pouring around every word. Lydia blinked at the information, coming back to the conversation she had apparently tuned out. "Nah ah'm on cut hours, Meaning ah work when ah want" he sounded a little agitated. The three seemed to sigh internally at his response. "A-and just what is your little friend staring at" Ginger stuttered, looking for something to direct her anger at. Before Beetlejuice could think of an excuse the mortal spoke. "You're beauty" she blurted before she knew what she was saying. She cleared her throat while the group stared at her, shocked. "Ah yes that dress, it really complements your soft garden face. And all pieced with such golden locks if I may be so bold, I am stunned by such a soft complexion" she spoke, almost like poetry. 

The multi limbed woman smiled, a blush appearing on her face as she looked at the ground. "Oh" she giggled bashfully. "Why thank you, I also um all the things you said b-but to you. Oh I'm sorry that wasn't very put together, I-I'm a little flustered. No ones ever described me like that" she giggled again. Lydia smiled at her, starting to feel a little more comfortable. "Beetlejuice who is your colorful friend" the skeleton asked. The demon removed his sleeve from her grip then placed his large hand on her shoulder. "Lydia meet the nerds, Ginger the tap dancing spider, Jacques the body building skeleton. Ah know, and the monster that lives across the street. That's his actual name no lie" the man commented as he introduced. The three seemed more annoyed then offended. "Nerds, Lydia" the girl shook her head, trying and failing at smiling. "Hello" she extended her hand, to which both Ginger and Jacques reached for. The three chuckled, just going with it and shaking her hand at the same time. 

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you are very soft" the skeleton noted. "And warm" Ginger added, a little confused. Beetlejuice looked around the room then pushed Lydia closer to the group. "I got a secret, Not for you hairy" the demon stretched out his arm and pushed the large monster back quite a ways. Reeling his arm back he huddled the three close. "Lyds isn't dead, pulled her from the mortal world to show her a real party" he smiled proudly. But his company seemed alarmed by the fact. the two looked at the mortal girl and she smiled awkwardly. "He said no one throws them better then Ginger" she told, shrugging her shoulder. Again the spider like girl blushed "Ohooo BJ you sweet heart" she giggled. "Whos sweet, it be sweet if it were a lie, everyone and their pets talk about yer parties" he informed. It only made her blush more. "Excuse me, Madame Lydia I trust you know not to tell anyone here you are alive yes. There would be um chaotic scenario's that would come from that getting out" the skeleton asked, having crouched considerably to be level with the girls. 

"Relax tubby, why do ya think I didn't tell mister loud mouth hair ball. Only told ya cause yer my neighbor's. And I can trust ya right, trust ya to have taken care of my road house while I've been gone" he asked, raising a bushy brow at them. The two looked at each other. While they panicked Lydia tilted her head, confused. "Haven't you been home since you got back from Saturn" she asked like it was comin knowledge. The two creatures gasped as if it was news to them. "No I was stuck in the in between remember, first time I've been down her in five years" he informed. Before anyone could ask questions, Monster leaned on the huddle. "So wat er we talkin bout" he asked, southerly accent much thicker then the demon in stripes. The group broke, stepping back. "Ah nothin uh here sugar tits have a chocolate spider" Beetlejuice reached over to the table and grabbed a brown and white spider. He placed it in her hand as she opened her mouth to tell him off for the nickname. 

But she closed her lip at the sight of the moving food. "Did you say chocolate" she asked not looking away. "Ya" the demon confirmed. With out hesitation she bit into the treat, Raspberries spilling from inside. Her companion chuckled as he grabbed her a napkin "Messy" he teased. She just glared at him as she ate the rest of the treat. "Ah like the spiders to but nothin beats scream cake" the monster began chatting away. "Is there chocolate on it" the mortal asked, patting her face with the napkin in case she got anything around her mouth. "Cause chocolates my weakness" she smiled at the big man. The group smiled. "Can if ya wan'" he replied. "I'll remember that, now I believe I heard someone talking about tap dancing" she turned her smile towards the small girl. For a moment the creature seemed stunned, she smiled wide at the recognition. "Care to show me some moves" Lydia asked. "Oh I-I'd be ever so delighted" Her arm was grabbed by two clothed hands. She was pulled away from the group and lead to an open area. 

Ginger was quick to begin a warm up. tapping her toes to the floor and actually making noise like she was wearing tapping shoes. Lydia chuckled at the enthusiasm. The dancing woman set a rhythm off tapping twice then moving her foot over and tapping three times. The mortal mimicked the warm up. Doing her best not to stomp or care about making noise with her toes. The woman twirled then began a new step which made the taller tilt her head in wonder. She kept imitating the warm up as she watched the woman go. Eventually stopping which caught the others attention. "Are you, and I don't meant to be rude but are you Ginger Roger" the smile that spread on the woman was all the answer needed. "Why yes, oh no one ever recognizes me, since I'm much smaller and well the extra arms heh" she shrugged. 

"Whaaat extra arms psh barely noticed" the mortals comment caused them both to laugh. Ginger began twirling and tapping, circling the girl as she moved about. Excited to have been recognized. Lydia laughed, she looked over at the wall where the others were all talking. It looked like something serious from the way the neighbors looked. Standing on either side of the demon, almost cornering him. But Beetlejuice wasn't looking at them. He stared right at the girls, jolting when he noticed the girl looking back. She smiled and waved at him, he smiled back and waved unsure. She chuckled with her shoulder, turning back to her dance teacher. She beginning to copy what she could. 

*****

Ginger had to stop after awhile, panting and fanning herself from her activity. "Apologies I don't usually get to dance this long, I always get cut off I must be out of practice. Few really should join Jacques on his runs" she sighed. "That's alright, I learned a lot, maybe another lesson some other time" Lydia asked. "Oh most definitely" Ginger almost giggled. "Just gonna cut in here, hey how ya doin" Beetlejuice slid up beside Lydia, putting his arm around her. The girl looked unimpressed by his not so smooth entrance. She smiled at him "Only way your cutting in is if you're asking for a dance, So BJ are you asking for a dance" she pushed his arm off her shoulder. The man suddenly looked nervous "Ah dance, I don't normally-" he tried to get out. But the goth turned away from him "Alright I'm sure there's lots of folk's here that would love a dance." She clearly teased, emphasizing words. "Ah wait I'll dance" the man grabbed her wrist, like she was gonna take off if he didn't stop her. He looked over at the small tap dancer who was watching the interaction. 

Quickly she turned her head and began to whistle, walking away from the duo. Lydia let the demon turn her around and pull her close. Placing a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her lower back. She had a devious smile on her face at his actions. "Been awhile since we danced" she commented. "Gee I wonder why" he spoke back bitterly. "Oh come now, you can't really blame me can you" she teased. But her expression chanced to a more timid one. She bit her lip as they stepped to the music. Looking away for a moment as if thinking something over. She looked up at the man, looking at him through her lashes. "We-we had fun" she bit her lip again, stopping herself from saying anymore. 

Beetlejuice smiled at her, something almost sad. Without warning he pushed her. Dipping her completely, using his knee to support her so she didn't fall. She kicked up her legs instinctively. He pulled her up as he stood up, spinning her away then pulling her back into him. He stepped back and she fallowed. He guided her hips so she'd move more fluently and not so stiff. "Losen up babes, quit thinkin so much" he whispered in her ear. Low and amused but it made her blush all the same. He leaned back and raised her arm. He spun her the way he did in her room, this time stopping her to spin her the other way. She took his advice and lossened up, bending her knees just a little she holted herself. Bring their arms down so she could latch on to him. Moving to the right he fallowed. Both of them spinning now back and forth. Setting a fairly fast speed. 

"I didn't know ya could swing" the demon smiled, more gleeful then malicious. The woman mirrored his smile as she was twirled again. "You kidding, It's my favorite style of dance" she laughed. Letting go of his hand so they both could tap the ground, spin in opposite directions to do the same then grab each other again. Twirling together only to step back to repeat their previous actions. Eventually moving to hold eachothers side to dance hip to hip. Mimicking a more jazzy style now. "Yer quick to change" he commented on how well she kept up with him. "That's my secret, I love to dance" she laughed as he turned her to face him. Taking a slower more waltz style now. She looked into his eyes, watching his lizard like pupils grow. She would of laughed at the animal like trait, but a flash of purple glanced over his eyes. As quickly as she saw it, it was gone. 

It caught her off guard when he suddenly dropped her, sliding her under himself then pulling her back up. Throwing her into the air and holding her by the waist. He let her slid down to her feet. "Weren't expecting some 50's rock were ya" he chuckled. Lydia's smile grew "Don't tell me you know how rockabilly" she asked. His smile only grew, showing off his yellow teeth, all different sizes. He twirled her away giving himself room to started up the sporadic dance. The mortal watched in amazement at the style and how quick he was to change his moves. She wasn't the only one who stopped to watch. But she was the only one to step into the space, mirroring his moves like they had been practicing partners for years. A few guests mummed at the duo. All good things. 

Beetlejuice took her hand and they danced closer, in rhythm with a tune only they could hear. Since the music playing was to slow for they way they danced. The crowed began to cheer on their light footed patterns. The two gliding around the floor like they weren't even touching it. With amazing strength Lydia kept The man up right when he went to used her to spin him like a a tea cup in an amusement park. That got a lot of applause. So did Beetlejuice pulling the girl with so much force it was easy to roll her over his back and have her land safely on her ruby red slippers. But all good things had to end, their sporadic dancing didn't end with a dip of completion. But with a loud siren and flashing lights. Everyone stopped dead, looking at the door where the lights shun through. 

"Uh oh" Beetle juice spoke as he pulled the girl up from the floor. "Parties over, scatter" Gingers voice called out. But no one could really hear her. "Over" Lydia asked as the crowed began to panic. "Ya it's the po,po. Time to go home" The demon looked at her. "Before they get us all" He yelled to the room and everyone started running. In the chaos Lydia's small fingers slipped away from the mans grip. In a panic at being separated from the only person she knew. She closed her eyes and tapped her feet together. "Home, Home, Home" she chanted. 

Hearing a pop then began to fall. She yelped as she hit her soft mattress. Bouncing once from the force. She breathed heavily, both from exertion and adrenalin. She let out a sigh as she relaxed into her bed. Closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. "I gotta remember that one" she told herself. Letting herself calm down before she got up. Stepping onto the wood floor she noticed she was still wearing the outfit Beetlejuice spun her in. She smiled at it as she admired the way it clung to her reflection in the mirror. Her make up also wasn't half bad. She walked to her mobile closet and opened it. Untying the front of the dress and pulling it over her head. She straightened it out in her hands then hung it on a hanger. Bending down to take off her shoes. She placed them on the bottom with her other shoes she didn't wear daily. 

She walked over to her clothing pile on the floor and picked up one of her black shirts. Throwing it on she went to sit at her vanity. She pulled out a makeup remover wipe and began wiping away the eye shadow and any liner she still had on. Now staring at her plan pale complexion, aside from the red lipstick. She reached into her hair, pulling out small pins that held the top of her curls in place. She shook out her hair, looking back up to her mirror. Staring at her was a devilish man in a striped suit. He smiled at her "Lost ya back there" he started. "That was fast, and here I thought the copa would of gotten you" she teased back. He waved her off "Pff what come on no one can catch this guy" he pointed to himself with his thumb. Looking her over he became amused "had fun though didn't ya."

She looked away pondering the accusation. But there wasn't much to pounder "Well I'll admit for a bunch of corpses they really know how to party, plus I did get to meet your neighbors that was fun." She silently laughed at his groan. "Augh those squares, dey can't take a joke to save their afterlife" he insulted, looking to the side of her mirror. "Hmmhmm admit it you had fun, mister I don't dance" she leaned on her vanity. "What's there to admit I always have fun with ya" he looked at her in surprise at his own words. The mortal stared at him, not believing what she heard was right. "Uh oh ah what's that an excuse to leave pff like I need one, later babes gotta deal with this jokester" the demon rolled his eyes. Her mirror shined and the man was gone from sight. Looking back at her was he own resting expression. Mild annoyance. 

She reached over and removed the lipstick from her mouth. Standing up to turn off her light "Such a a weird man" she spoke to herself. Walking to her bed and throwing the covers over herself. "A weird, eccentric man" she finished, closing her eyes to the sound of something playing in her mind.


	16. vroom vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter up cause it got so long. First official adventure here we go.

Lydia rode her bike through the heavy rain that fell down. Soaking the streets and turning the soil to mud. She ended up having to carry her bike passed the bridge and up the hill to her house. Huffing and wheezing as she marched up to the porch. She threw her bike at the covered space. sending it into the porch swing they had. She threw open the door, slamming it against the wall. She stepped in and took off her shoes, everything soaking wet. "No,no,no,no,no" she heard Delia chanting as she walked from her living room to the entrance way. Power walking in her skin tight dress that made it imposable to run. "What would you have me do" the girl asked, turning to the house. "I don't care, you will not track water onto my freshly cleaned floor" the woman gestured to the ground. Lydia rolled her eyes "Fine." she slid off her brown jacket then crossed her arms to grab the hem of her vest and button up. She pulled them off over her head, reveling a very detailed bra. Covered in lace and grey skulls with a bow in the center. 

She pulled down her skirt, stepping out of it and picking it up. Now standing in her bra and a thong that read like a Ouija board. She smiled at her step mothers shocked expression. She began walking passed her but stopped. "Oops almost forgot" She bent down and took off both her brown socks, adding them to the pile. She began walking again, passing the door frame to Delia's living room. She heard Adam scream, clearly having saw her. She climbed up the stairs, carrying the wet clothes. Smiling up till she got to her dad's office. The man was inside, writing things out. "Hi daddy" she greeted as she walked by. "Hmm hey pumpkin" he mumbled as if he wasn't really acknowledging her. She chuckled, continuing down the hall. She turned into her room just as Delia ran up the stairs. "Charles your daughter is running around naked" she shouted. "What" came the mans voice which made the goth laugh. She poked her head out into the hall "Only because your wife wouldn't let me in the house unless I stopped spreading water." 

She stepped into her room, closing and locking her door. She threw her uniform on the ground. "Hey is that true, ya walkin around naked, show me" came a desperate voice from her mirror. She smiled over at it. Covered in a thick black sheet so the room was blocked from the glass. "Hmm let me think" she spoke out loud, walking over to her closet. "Um no" she chuckled. Opening her closet, she looked over her clothes. All black aside from two red dresses she's collected in the passed two weeks. She pulled out a black dress, throwing it on over her head. She pulled it in place, straightening the straps. on her shoulder. There was no string on the front just metal rings indicating there once was. The top was tight around her but the bottom flowed out unevenly around her knees. Once it was situated she walked over to the mumbling mirror. Taking the sheet off and laughing at the mans changing expression. Going from excited to deflated in seconds. "Yer' no fun" he whined. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, walking away from the mirror and grabbing her bag from the floor. "What are we doing today" the man asked while the girl placed her things on the bed. "We're not doing anything, I'm studying. You can do whatever" she waved him off as she sat down. The man rolled his eyes and leaned back as he groaned. "Augh ya'r always studin" he complained. "So there's not much to do it's raining out" she tied up her wet hair so it stop sticking to her face. "Pff here maybe, but not in the neitherworld" the demon smirked knowingly. He watched the girl look over her laptop then slowly turn her head to look at him. She arched a brow at his suggestion. "The neitherworld" she echoed. "Ya it's sunny over there, can dig up my old car and take a joy ride" he mimicked a car moving down the lane. Lydia perked up. She tossed her laptop off her lap and fully turned to the man. Her eyes widened as her smile grew and if the demon was being honest the look slightly terrified him. 

"Would you let me drive it" she asked sound overly excited. "Uh ya if we can find it" he spoke out slowly. Scratching his green beard. "Alright I'll draw a door" Lydia hopped off the bed. "Wait, come er" he motioned his head for her to come over. She tentatively walked over to the mirror. Beetlejuice placed his hand on the glass "Put yer hand up" he suggested. Slowly she raised her hand, placing it on the cool glass. Palm to palm with his. But all she felt was glass, not his rough skin at all. "Say my name babes" she smiled almost face splitting. She blinked at him, frowning her brows she opened her dark lips. 

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice" she recited. His fingers curled threw the mirror, intertwining their fingers. She felt his harsh skin against her palm instead of the smooth mirror. Suddenly she was yanked forward. Being pulled completely through the portal she made. She was falling again. This time forward. The only thing in her sight was the large man that held her hand. For a moment it seemed like they were frozen in the spot. Looking at eachother as they fell downwards, no umbrella to hinder their velocity. The moment passed when they landed. 

Falling onto a dusty couch with a loud thud, Lydia falling on top of the demon then bounced off from the force of their fall. She landed on the ground beside him with a groan. "Ah did not plan that well" the man murmured. The mortal sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up and blinked at the scenery. She was in a rather large room, blue from floor to ceiling. 

The place was messy with obscure things laying everywhere. She stood up to really take a look around. There was nothing on the walls, aside from the floor everything seemed bare. There was a coffin shaped table beside her and a small tv pushed against the wall. Shelves behind her that lead to an opening. She could just barely make out a kitchen when she peered over. Beside the opening was a very old stone fire place that took up almost the whole wall. Off to the side, of that was a skinny door. She noticed that there was a different pattern on the far wall, a black and orange checkered pattern. There was only two things on the wall, a very old phone and a stone archway leading to a set of stairs. 

She turned in a full circle, taking in the place. The more she looked about the more she realized there was nothing copying the walls or the shelves. Everything was bare. "Whatchya lookin for" the mans voice caused her to jolt. Forgetting he was there on the pink couch. She looked at him and his eyes widened. She was making such an odd face, lips parted slightly and eyes wide in wonder. "There's nothing here, I mean ya there's stuff on the floor but there's nothing on the shelves or the wall." She looked around again. "Ya so" the man sounded annoyed at her claim. "Not like you have anything in your room either, Just a bed, clothes, and yer dumb book" Lydia looked down at him with her usual expression of annoyance. Till his words processed in her head. 

He sat up as realization settled in. Taking another look around at the new environment. Beetlejuice stood up from the couch. He grabbed her wrist and began walking towards the double door. "Ah wait, is this your place" she asked as she was pulled along. "Ah forget it, is not that interestin. We got a car to find" he almost threw her out the doors. She stumbled to catch her footing so she didn't fall. She was confused by how unsteady she was. Looking down at her feet she noticed a pair of knee high, buckle platforms on her feet. She blinked at them, looking up when she heard a clicking. Beetlejuice was tossing his keys up in the air and catching them lazily. "Oh Beetlejuice are you going out, do you mind bringing me back some eggs" Jacques tender voice called down from a high window on the oddly shaped building. 

The two looked up at him. Lydia waved at him but her companion rolled his eyes. "No, and thaaaanks for looking over my place so helpful pal" the demon spoke almost hatefully. Lydia elbowed him "Don't be so rude to your neighbors, I'll try and get you some eggs Jacq" she yelled up at the skeleton. "Merci Madame Lydia" he waved down to her. She smiled at him, before being pulled away. The demon had linked their arms and began dragging the small girl away, her plat forms leaving marks in the ground. She stood up and began walking, pulling her arm away. "What did I say about the man handling" she reminded. "I don't like being pushed around, hey-" She stopped talking when she noticed the mans hair starting to turn red. 

A flash from her past stirring in her mind. A memory of the last tie she saw him turn red. He was much bigger then or she was smaller. She bit her lip at the thought of him losing it. Tearing the house apart and hurting Barbara, pinning her to the wall. She looked over at the man, he took in a deep breath but it didn't seem to help. His hair was still reddening, bleeding into his facial hair. He took in another breath, Lydia couldn't stop herself from speaking. "Do you breath in air or is it nothingness" she blurted. He looked at her, like he had forgotten she was there. "Air...I don't know" he answered. "Wait can you breath down here" he asked suddenly alarmed. The mortal blinked at him rather slowly at the stupid question. She took in a deep breath then placed her hand on her chest. Stopping she gasped "Eh gasp I can't breath, I'm sufficatiiiing" She over emphasized to make it clear she was joking. Placing her hand on her forehead and tilting her head up dramatically. "A lass what cruel reality, me a mer what I am un able to breath among the dead. I fall" she tossed herself at the man. He just barely caught her before she hit the floor. Holding her from behind by hooking his arms under her armpits. "I... see a light" he scuffed at her. Dropping her to the ground. 

She yelped at the contact with the ground. Quickly she sprung up, dusting herself off. "Hate to break it to ya but theres no light at the end of a tunnel" the demon shoved his hands in his pant pockets. He began walking, making the mortal sprint to catch up. "Oh" she said to him as she matched his pace. "Thats all religous crap, you mort-ah people are obsessed with death. Ya bang on about it endlessly. From religion to philosophy, It's really doing in my head" he complained, red starting to spread from the base of his hair again. "So what does happen" Lydia couldn't help asking, knowing some how it was a sore subject. He looked at her, mirroring her annoyed expression. "Hole" he simply said. Now she was confused. Knitting her brows together "Hole" she echoed. 

"Ya A hole. At the end of yer life there's a hole, nothin' too unusual. It's not too small it's not too big, It opens up and ya go in and then it closes. And that's that. Y'know, yer standard kind a hole" he explained. "Oh" she responded, taking in everything he told her. The two fell silent for a moment. Till Lydia made a quivered laugh. She bit down on her lip to stop herself. Bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She looked over at the demon who stared at her, curiously. She cleared her throat then removed her hand. Taking in a breath she did her best to tell him why she started laughing. "I guess you could say it's pff the ultimate glory hole" his eyes widened at her. A smile spreading on his face as he chuckled. Hs chuckle turning into a laugh, shrill and hefty. Lydia began laughing as well. Both of them almost in tears at the joke. 

"Aw babes ya just made my job a lot more barrable" he told her as their laughter tapered off. "Hahaha job" she questioned, wiping under her eyes. "Ya it's my job to greet recently deceased and point to the ground and say 'hole', man it takes a toll" he tilted his head to the right and cracked his neck. Lydia just stared at him as they walked. Taking in the sight of him, like it was the first time she was seeing the demon. With his untamed, color coated hair. The brown blotches at the roots. The way it spread onto his face, matching the color of his mood. Which was almost always green. The way his pale lips curled even when he wasn't smiling. How big and round his eyes were, sunken with purple surrounding them. But they were still big. His lashes long and thick. She couldn't look away. Till she tripped on a small rock and fell down. 

Beetlejuice jolted at the sudden trip. He stopped as she began to get up. She dusted off her knees and hands. "Why do ya wear those, ya can't walk in em, can't even run" he wondered. She cleared her throat, beginning to walk straighter. "I'm out of practice, I don't get to wear my shoes often. You know once upon a time I could run in heels" She nodded. "Really" the man pondered that information. He smiled lopsidedly, showing off his large uneven teeth. He turned away from her to a big fence. Lydia looked up at the place. She scowled at the junk yard she had been lead to. There were cars pilled on top of each other. Crushed and broken. Missing pieces everywhere. They walked into the place, keeping to the path. 

The mortal looked up at the towers of beaten up cars. Wondering how high they went and how safe it was. She was so distracted by the scenery, she didn't notice her companion stopping dead in his tracks. She bumped into him, stepping back from the shock. "Sorry" she began but the look on his face stopped her. His cheek twitched as he stared off. Lydia fallowed his gaze, looking at a dirty yellow buggy that sat on the lot. Alone and in pieces. Missing tires and a roof. Beetlejuice screamed, causing the girl to jump. "My car, baby what did dey do to ya" he wailed. Running to the car he threw himself on the hood. He rubbed the top with his hand in an almost soothing manner as he sniffled. "It's gonna be ok" he whispered to the object. He suddenly stood up, clenching his teeth and looking around frantically. The green in his hair became consumed by red. Even his green eyes became red "Where's that junk man" he nearly whispered. Heat coming in small clouds from his mouth. He stomped off, leaving prints in the dirt from his black shoes. 

Lydia stood there watching him leave, not really wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going to happen. She bit her lip, choosing to stay by the car. She pried her eyes away from the demon. looking at the wrecked vehicle and tilting her head in thought. She walked over to the yellow car, brushing her hand over the hood. She felt around till she found a click. She un latched it then popped the hood up. Inside were a mess of parts, nothing was in its place and some stuff was just thrown in that weren't even car parts. She raised her lip at the sight, not understanding how everything got there. The goth reached in, taking out what didn't belong and tossing it. She bit her lips as she looked around the mechanics. Lots of pieces were missing. She stepped back, looking around the place for some tools. 

She found nothing in her spot. She closed the hood, turning her feet in the gravel to go look around. It was a place full of cars of all different types. She went about popping the hood on anything she saw that resembled the demons car. Taking parts she needed that were loose. She created a pile by the yellow car of parts and four tires, some scrap to patch up the wreckage once she could find some tools. She heard foot steps, harsh in the gravel. She looked over to see the demon marching back to her. 

"He's no where, Sun o' bitch, moth-just not der" he ranted inconsistently. His accent more prominent then usual. "What are ya doin" he asked, looking the girl over. "Well If I can find some tools I was gonna fix your car" the mortal crossed her arms and leaned to the one side in her stands. The man blinked at her, in thought. He shrugged "not like ya can make it any worse, check the trunk." He gestured to the back of the car. Lydia almost ran to the back of the car. Excitement vibrating in every step. She popped the trunk once she was behind the car. It flew up rather easily. The inside was rather large, a purple felt covering the whole trunk. Inside laid a tool box, a blow torch, rope, and chloroform. Lydia tapped her finger on the top of the trunk, arching a brow at the items. "You know this is the sight someone sees before they're chloroformed from behind then stuffed in the trunk. Waking up to find the weapons gone like it was some over the top cruel joke mixed in their kidnapping." The woman looked over the trunk at the man. He was smiling wide enough to show his upper teeth. The red gone from his face, now sat his usual green. "How would I do that yer over der" he chuckled. She smiled a little devilishly, like the whole thing was amusing to her. "Clones" she simply said. 

His eyes widened as his smile fell to a panicked frown. He moved his hand frantically in front of his neck, looking passed the girl. Her amusement fell and she quickly turned around. But there was nothing there then came a hysterical laughter from the front of the car. She turned back to look at the man, portraying how unimpressed she was. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he laughed. "Ya should of seen ya face hahaha" he stood up to look at her. "I was all uh" he widened his eyes and opened his mouth in shock, trying to show her the face she made. The mortal shook her head while he continued laughing. "Alright chuckles lets get to work" she grabbed the tools then closed the trunk. She walked around the car then began to speak in a sort of butch way. "Well, this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hyyyyydromatic" she walked up to the man, smiling expectantly. "Why it's Greased Lightning" she almost sang. The demon stared at her. She sighed when realization hit "You've never seen grease have you" she asked. "Is that a movie, those are kind of modern things I've never gotten into" he admitted. Lydia took in a deep breath, finding patients. "If we're gonna hang out I'm gonna make you sit down and watch the classics" she promised. She turned to the hood of the car and lifted it up, setting the tool box down to get started on fixing up the buggy.

*****

It took awhile before they were finished piecing the car together. When they were done the buggy was unrecognizable from the wreck it was. Now it was shiny, with a clean cut to make it look like it never had a roof. New seats that were put in and cleaned up. A whole new back put in so it spiked around the trunk. New head lights, dents all beaten out, new wheels, and all new parts on the inside. The only thing from the original car was the hood and the skull pendent attached to the front. Almost like a nose. The two looked over the car, beaming at their completed work. They both laid on the hood, hugging the object. "He looks better then ever" the demon enthused, opening his eyes to look at the gothic girl. Lydia hummed in response as she nuzzled the car. "Where'd ya learn to fix a pinched car" he asked, moving to lean on the car instead of laying on it. Lydia opened her eyes to look at him "My uncle Clyde, after mom died dad didn't know what to do with me when I wasn't in school so it was camp in July, uncle Clyde's in august. Hard to be mad when the man teaches you skills you can actually use" she told, moving to stand on the ground. 

"Sounds awful" the demon commented. "What Clyde's" the girl placed her hands on her hips. "No camp" his response made her laugh. "Ya it was, I have *gasp* trauma" she threw her hand on top of her forehead and gasped overly loud. "Ya kinda dramatic babes" she snickered at him. Beetlejuice clapped his hands together, changing the subject. "One last thing, gotta give the baby a brain" he opened his jacket and went searching inside. Lydia frowned her brows as she looked at him. " A brain" she asked. "Ya gotta have a brain, here hold this a sec" she opened her hands willingly. The man dropped a rat on her palm. She closed her eyes and exhaled, wonder what she expected when he asked her. But she held the rat in a loose grip. She watched him ruffle through the many pockets. He pulled out an eye that still had the cord attached. He placed it in her hand and she groaned in disgusts at it. Holding it anyway as he moved stuff around. He pulled out a chain and gave it to her, a set of trick cards with nothing but aces in it, A dirty magazine, lotion. "No" she spoke to herself. 

"Hang on" the man told her. He took something else out and set it on the pile in her hands. "Oh my satan" she almost screamed. He had placed a a big black dildo on the pile she held. "What to much" he wondered. The girl looked at him in disbelieve. Both angry and a little amused "You're messing with me aren't you" she accused. The demon smiled "Come on babes I'm always messing with ya, I know where I keep my brains." She tossed the stuff back at him, he barely grabbed it all. Looking the stuff over he noticed something was missing. "Ey where's the rat" he looked up at her. The woman held the rat in her hand, petting the top of it's head. "He's mine now, while you were clownin around we bonded" she shook her head, moving her pony tail about. He pushed everything into his jacket, like it magically went into place. "Keep em, found em like an hour ago" Lydia stuck her tongue out at the man. He smiled at the action, pulling out the jar he was looking for. 

He presented it, moving to the hood and pushing it open. "Um that says abnormal" Lydia pointed out. The tape on the jar did say abnormal. "Is that what it says, eh" he opened the lid. The smell of organ and juice filling the air. "S-so that wasn't a joke, you really can't read or spell" she questioned, trying to ignore the smell. "Who needs it, not like educations a thing down here...less ya count scare school" he tossed the brain into the carburetor. Before Lydia could ask anything else the car lights turned on. A loud honking came from it as it bounced up. Beetlejuice stepped back, moving his arm out to shield the mortal. Lydia stepped back as well, watching the chaos as the car bucked around like a bull. It stopped, driving out from the spot it was in to the more open space. A blue line appeared on the front, splitting into two. Showing off a patch of white. Black dots filled the head lights like irises. It looked like the car was smiling at them. It honked again, revving itself excitedly. 

Lydia grabbed the mans arm matching the cars excitement. She smiled so wide it made her eyes seem small. "It's alive, It's alive" she yelled causing the demon to cover his pointed ear. "Ah' ya got a pair o' lungs on ya babes" he commented at how loud she was. She jumped passed him and over to the car. She giggled as she went to hug it once more. "Ah, A car like this needs a name" she giggled. "Woman, need to name everything" the demon shook his head. "Oh hush...hmm what would be a good name...speed racer haha kidding" she explained. "How about Lawrence jr" the man hiccupped. The mortal arched her brow, knowing from his hiccup he wouldn't be able to handle that name. "Hmm he's a buggy that's been pimped out...oh doom patrol" she shouted the name. "What are ya patrollin" he asked, making her grunt with annoyance. "Alright what about Doomie" the car honked and she jumped bac at the sudden noise. 

"Guess we're stuck with Doomie" the demon gestured to the happy car. "Don't be like that, we chose Doomie. Now about that joy ride" she smiled so wide. The man turned to her alarmed and confused. She was almost terrifying when she smiled like that.


	17. Joy ride from hell

The streets of the neitherworld seemed a lot more hectic then usual. Cars zig zagging all around each other, Not stopping at intersections. Yelling when an accident happens. People with car parts sticking out of them throwing wreckage at passer buyers. Among them was a fast pace roofless buggy. Jumping over all the crashes and driving over stalled cars. A woman behind the wheel, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. A demon beside her, pressed against the seat from the speed they were going. "Whooo this car's much faster then the one Delia has" the woman shouted over the wind and engine. "Ya f-fast" her companion commented. 

"Watch out for the dog" he yelled as she slammed on the breaks. A woman in a tight red dress screamed at the sight of the car. Making a small unheard scream. Her dog jumped into her six arms. Lydia managed to stop the car just before it hit the woman. Angered she hit the car with her tiny fist. "Vwatch it" she tried to yell with her tiny voice. The dog barked and Doomies engine revved. "Lyd's" the demon said like it was a replacement for 'stop'. "I'm not doing it, look my feet aren't on the peddles" she brought her feet up to the seat to show the man. The car shook violently causing the woman and her dog to run off. Doomie began to change, the yellow metal turning into a brown fur. He wheeled back, gearing up to launch forward. "Whats happening" Lydia asked, curling up in her seat. "The abnormal brain" the demon yelled as the car howled then darted towards the dog. 

As soon as he speed up Lydia was knocked out of her seat, flying into the sky with a yelp. Beetlejuice jumped after her, pulling her into the back seat. She laughed once she was safe, mostly from panic and shock. "I flew" she got out, gripping the sleeve of the mans suit. "We forgot seat belts" he sounded almost as freaked out as she felt. Doomie hit a bump, sending them up off the seat for a second. The demon pushed the girl further under him, reaching over to grip the back of the front seat. "Ey slow down" he yelled at the car. "That's not how you get a dog to stop you have to hit his nose" the goth told. She moved to grab the back of the seat. When she sat up something landed on her lap. Both of them looked down to see the small dog, shaking and whimpering. All at once the car stopped sending them into the back of the seat rather harshly. 

The fur disappeared, almost as quickly as it came. The harsh vibration became a dull rhythm. Doomie began to drive, slow and cautious. "Bad Doomie, we'll teach you to behave" the goth told, stroking the scared dog in her lap. The woman in red ran into view behind the car. She waved her arms as she ran to catch up, not getting far in the tight dress she wore. She yelled at them in French. They squinted at her, trying to hear her. Lydia gasped all of a sudden "AH that bitch". She sat up and picked up the dog from her lap. "Call us gapping vaginas 'en prend un pour en connaître une, vous vache" she shouted back. The woman screamed in surprise. Beetlejuice grabbed the dog from her hand. He leaned back and geared up to throw "Tell her here's yer fuckin dog." Lydia cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted in French "ici ton putain de chien" when she finished the man tossed the dog at her. The force sending her to the ground as she caught the puppy. "Fuckin ingrates" he fell down in the passenger seat. Pouting at the situation. He glared at the drivers seat, leaning forward and crossing his arms. 

Lydia leaned over, placing her head against the back of the seat. She peered up at him with her girlish eyes covered in dusty black eyeshadow. He looked down at her and she blinking almost strategically. "Does this mean no more cruising" she asked in an oddly small voice. Beej raised a brow at her. Staring at her fluttering eye lashes, he raised his brows. His grumpy mood faded, feeling like his stomach tightened at the look in her eyes. He tried to look away but couldn't.

Whimpering he opened his mouth to answer "No course not, lets just get out o' the city." He gestured to the exit. She sat up, beaming at his answer. She climbed over the seat and back into the drivers side. The man blinked at her, processing what just happened. He snickered as she took over the driving from Doomies gentle cruising. "That's some power ya got there babes" he told her. She did her best to smile innocently as she looked at him "I don't know what your talking about I simply asked a question" she answered. It made the man smile. The car turned down a different route. Heading for the leaving sign that lead to the dirt clearing near by. 

The three drove about in the open space. Going at a speed unmatched. Lydia laughed at the feeling of the wind in her hair. She looked over at her companion. Seeing that he was sticking his head out the side and letting his long stripped tongue hang out the side of his mouth. She laughed at him, enjoying the smile he now had on his face. She let go of the wheel, not to worried about loosing control with a self driving car. She put her hands on the top of her door, moving over a bit to stick her head out the side. Suddenly getting blasted with a tone of dirt. She sat back and rubbed her eyes, hearing chuckle in the mix of wind and car engine. She looked over at the demon, smiling at his enjoyment. He looked at her with the biggest open mouthed grin, his tongue still hanging down passed his teeth. 

They stared at each other, just smiling till Doomie honked to get their attention. They both looked at him, noticing the wall of stones in front of them. Beej sat back in his seat "Psh looks like a dead end" he said, sounding annoyed. "To you maybe but check it out there's a cave up there" Lydia pointed up. She hoped out of the now stopped car. Walking around it to the trunk. "What are ya doin" the demon asked, looking all around for a good angle to see her without having to get up. "I thought that was obvious" she took out the rope from the back and a pocket knife that sat in the tool box. "Ya wanna go inside" he asked, looking up the side of the wall. "Why not, ya see a hole ya go inside" she giggled as he looked at her. A mix of anger and shock on his face. He pointed his finger at her "Don't ya dare quote my job description" he warned. But she just chuckled at his statement. He got out of the car as she walked over to the wall. 

"Whats with the rope" he asked, pointing to the object she was wrapping around herself. "Um for climbing" she told like it was obvious. But the demon just looked confused. "Nah ya don't need that" before she could protest the man leaned down. Hooking his arm under her knees and lifting her off the ground. Using his other arm to support her back. They suddenly shot up in the air as his legs extended. She clung to his lapel in surprise. Not expecting it and definitely not expecting to be thrown onto the ledge outside the cave. She stumbled on her feet, trying to balance herself while the man shrunk down to stand beside her. "Tell ya babes those platforms will be the death of ya" he told her, fixing his suit jacket. She stuck out her bottom lip in a slight pout as she squinted her eyes at the man. "It's not the shoes you tossed me" she crossed her arms. He just smiled at her, bringing his hand up to her head and messing with her bangs. "Lighten up ya look like ya ate a lemon" he laughed. It only cause her to put more. 

The man walked off, heading to the entrance of the cave. Lydia exhaled then fallowed him. Once inside the darkness the man cracked his back. All of a sudden lighting up like a green glow stick. The mortal looked around at the now illuminated space. It was still kind of hard to see the walls and what laid ahead. But bright enough to see what was going on. She began walking, he fallowed close behind. Moving in front of her at some point to light the way. "It's weirdly warm in here" the mortal fanned herself. Beginning to sweat from the heat in the cave. "Ya know it is, thought I was havin meat sweats" the demon also fanned himself, blowing out air. The girl chuckled at him. They went through a passage to an open area. Both letting out air at the heat soring in the place. "Few wonder what's making it so hot" she asked out loud. The man gasped "Maybe its a barbeque, or a roast fest, or a bake off" he listed. "Are you just hungry" she asked. 

He looked over his shoulder at her as they walked. "I'm always hungry, that's why I got this gut" he slapped his stomach and the sound echoed off the walls. They both stopped at the unexpected noise. "Wow that went far" the man said. Behind him Lydia shook, covering her mouth as she laughed at the noise. Beetlejuice also laughed a little, both at her and at the sound. She sighed as she calmed down from her fit. Taking a step forward only for the ground to give way when she put her weight on her foot. She fell down, screaming "Shiiiiiit" as she did. "Lydia" the man yelled trying to grab her but missing. She hit a slope pretty fast, breaking her speed but not her decent. "Son of a-" Her back hit another wall, sending her in a different direction. "Motherfucker" she hit another wall still cusing her way down. "Fuck, Jesus" she flew down a shoot like path, falling into an open space and down to a bristle flooring. "Fuck ow" she groaned, laying there in pain for a moment. She raised her head to look at her surroundings, finding only darkness. 

"Thats gonna hurt in the morning" she groaned, feeling around her. She sat up, reaching into her bra for her lighter. Inside she found the rat Beej gave her earlier. She gasped at him as he poked his head out from between her breasts. "Fuck are you ok, I didn't squish you did I" she almost whispered. The creature squeaked at her. Handing over her lighter. She took it, wondering how he was sentient enough to know what she needed. She flipped it on raising it to look around. She could now see three large yellow walls around her. Except they were to war to be walls. She reached over to one and touched it, Wincing at how hot it was. She raised her arm to shine the light higher on the walls. Seeing that they formed a dome at the top. 

She gasped realizing they were eggs not walls. She looked around for a space to leave. She tentatively walked away, being as quiet as she could be. She stepped out of the bristle that was nest. She went to step on the ground but tripped because of her platforms. She lost the lighter on the nest, The material lighting on fire instantly. She screamed as she covered her mouth. Watching the whole place light up and cover the eggs. "Oh no" she protested as the eggs caught fire. "What do I do, what do I do" she yelled, frantically looking around like there'd be water around. A cracking noise alerted her. All three domes started to split and crack. A very large snout poked out of one of the eggs. "Oh shit" Lydia mumbled as he body dropped in her stands. 

She quickly turned and started running. Not knowing where she was going as the light behind her began to fade. She made a turn she thought and just kept running. Stopping when she noticed another source of light above her. For a split second she saw a green glow. But it was gone when she turned around to look up. "Beetle" She shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. The green glow filled the space above again, she could barely see his features. "Lyds" she heard the man ask. "I've been lookin for ya everywhere" he yelled. "Aw missed me" she teased, completely forgetting her situation for a moment. "Ok bye" the man called down. He left, taking his light with him. "No wait come back, I was kidding" she could almost hear his chuckle as he came back into view. 

She watched hi stretch an arm down the hole. Extending it drastically like rope. She grabbed one, clinging to his sleeve as he wrapped his hand around her. He pulled her up. He reached over with his other hand to pull her over the side once she was close enough. After her feet were plated on the ground she began panting from the heat and running. "Ya rub it why don't ya" the man teased her breathing. She looked over to glare at him but stopped when she noticed him pick something up. "I-Is that an egg" she asked him. "Don't worry about it come on" he began walking and she fallowed the light source. A sudden roar echoed through out the cave, shaking it and causing the mortal to jump forward. Gripping the back of the mans jacket. "What was that" she asked. "Don't worry about it just run" the man told her, sprouting a third arm to grab her wrist. 

Instead of protesting Lydia gripped the mans hand and ran with him through the cave. They ran through the unknown labyrinth till they saw new source of light. They made their way to it. jumping out as another roar vibrated through the cave. They stopped and looked around, wondering where they ended up. Only for a honking sound to catch their attention. Speeding towards them "Doomie" Lydia cheered. "Come to daddy you glorious bastered" the demon shouted. The nickname caused the mortal to look at him with widened eyes. "What" he asked, not understanding the look. The top ot the cave broke open as a beast emerged through. Both of them crouched at the abrupt exit. "A dragon" Lydia screamed. "Time to go" Beetlejuice grabbed her and tossed her into the moving car. She flew onto the back seat, the air getting knocked out of her from the force and the bruises forming on her body. She opened her eyes, seeing the man hop in, landing on the floor of the back. Tossing the egg into the front. 

She looked over to see the dragon soaring high in the sky. "Damn it's gonna come right for us" the man muttered. "What of course it is you stole their egg" the mortal shouted, sitting up. "We told Jaq we'd get em eggs" he argued back. "Not a dragon egg, give it back before it hatches" she demanded. "No, feel dat egg. It's colder then me. There aint no way it's hatchin" he yelled back. Taking something out of his jacket and tossing it into the air at the dragon. Lydia looked at the egg. She reached over to the brown shell, touching it. She gasped at how cold it was compared to the others she felt. "It's a still born" she said to herself. She looked up at the demon man, surprised that he had the heart to take it. He kept throwing things up but it only stalled the beast. He looked into his jacket, catching a glimpse of the woman beside him. 

He stopped and looked at her with his big round eyes. "What" he asked. Frowning his brows a little. But she couldn't speak what she was thinking. Wanting to tell him he was a softy, how sweet he was for taking the egg away as a kidnapping instead of the mother falling into depression. But she couldn't say any of it. She blinked, raising her lip a little "don't you have anything good in there." She complained instead of saying the things she wanted to. He clenched his teeth and frowned in an uncomfortable way. "Eh ya but mhm" he almost whimpered. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his long black dildo. 

Lydia's eyes shot open at the sight of it. "Guess this is good bye old friend" she scrunched up her face as he spoke. "We had a lot of joyful times ok" he pouted at the look on her face. He turned to look at the dragon. Reeling his arm back and tossing the object into the air. Lydia really wished she had looked away, watching as it wobbled in the air. The dragon bit it and she groaned in disgust as the man chuckled. All at once it exploded sending the dragon flying back. "Oh my satan what was in there, no" she tried to take her question back. "Granade" the man smiled in triumph. "I don't wanna know" the mortal muttered. "What ya think I stuffed that thing in my ass, nah it's a weapon" he stared at her with the biggest grin on his face. She stared back, waiting for the punch line. "Of ass destruction-" he giggled. "Stop" she couldn't help the destressed laughter she made. 

*****

Beej and Lydia knocked on the skeletons door at the road house. He opened it and yelped at the sight. Both Beetlejuice and Lydia were covered in blue dirt, clothes torn mostly noticeable on Lydia's outfit. And the mortal girl covered in bruises, one on under her chin even. They both held a giant yellow egg, mirror the same smile of pride. "Here's your egg buddy" the demon presented. "What are you making pal" Lydia asked. "Ah was gonna bake but now I'm thinking maybe omelet's for the neighborhood" he responded, sounding over whelmed. "Ya cookin" the demon asked, getting a look from his companion. "Oui" the skeleton sighed. "I'll help and BJ will grab a giant bowl" the girl volunteered. "What" the man protested. "If you wanna eat your going to help" she ordered. "But I got de egg" he sank in his stands, defeated by her terms. The skeleton stared between them like he didn't understand what was happening


	18. doesnt fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to get to the point in the story. Theres so much to come, like so much and I'm only at chp 18.

Dear diary. or perhaps Dear unnamed friend, Dear me. I'm stalling I know. It's apparently a habit I have. Perhaps it's because there's something I need to talk about but I don't know how. Or maybe I just don't want to. 

Mom use to say that the hardest things to say are the most important. Soooooo, I did something bad. Like real bad. And no it's not cocaine, or anything like that incident when I turned 19. Boy that was a mess. Again I'm stalling. Ok, Ok I called his name alright. I was in a tight situation literally, tied to a chair with a gun in my face and my family being shot at. So I called on him for help. But I put him right back. until halloween. Delia wanted to show of her art, already a bad idea. I would of done anything to make the party be over, so I did. 

I mean it was kinda funny, dad was so doped up he had no idea what was going on. He still thinks he hallucinated the whole thing. And that was that, except it wasn't. Beej took me to the neitherworld. The Neitherworld, I actually got to see the land of the dead. It's warped, sorta like your looking at the world through a fun house mirror. I met his neighbors, he actually has neighbors and a home. I don't know why I never thought he'd have a house of his own it just didn't accrued to me. 

Then we danced, for someone who says he doesn't normally dance he's ridiculously good at it. Balanced and structured, enough to stable me when I was surprised. HE can dance rockabilly. I don't know anyone that can do that, or even swing with the amount of speed he can. Usually people just do a funky version of the waltz but he can actually dance swing. I'll admit only cause I know no one will red this. I had a lot of fun, more fun then I can ever remember having. 

Coming home, I realized. I haven't smiled in a long time, a genuine smile. Sure things amuse me and certain pranks make me laugh. But never like that. I spent most of the night just thinking about it, thinking about when we had the house to ourselves for three days. Running around with the clones, playing games, singing together, dancing. So a couple days ago when he suggested we go hangout in the neitherworld again. I wanted so badly to say yes. To do anything that wasn't school work or prep for this play. 

Don't get me wrong I love little shop of horrors, just not the cast I'm working with. We're doing wardrobe testing tomorrow. I don't think I'll fit in the custom we have for Seymour. The shoulders on the jacket are to large. I'll sink into it. 

Also doesn't help that everything's so testy right now. There's so much tension in the air, I no longer find it amusing. It's just annoying and acting up my anxiety. But I'm to stubborn to be the first one to apologize. The amount of shit Delia puts me through on the daily and dad just lets her get away with it. And I know why. I won't say it cause it's gross, thinking of him in that kind of light. But he is a man after all and society teaches all men to be filthy sex craved pigs. Ok he's not a pig but I will accuse him of thinking with his dick and making decisions based on that. Like marrying that woman in the first place, before mom was even cold in the ground. 

That's a whole other issue, now I'm just making myself angry. What was my point. Oh beej ya, that's what people call him Beej, BJ. there's even a sign on his road house that says 'uncle BJ's roadhouse'. Ok my point is. I'm reflecting, my life here is so I don't know harsh. Like I'm marching through water, digging my heels in the mud to keep myself in place so I'm not swept away when I move forward. Some times the water is calm and others it's like crashing waves. I walk through the expectations others have of me, the disappointment they present when I am anything less. The constant voices of those around me stating 'I'm wrong' and 'I'm not doing enough, 'I'm to childish and need to grow up'. 

Maybe that's the appeal, Beej wanted me. He laughed when I freaked out Tommy, I know he was really there now and it wasn't a hallucinations. He thought it was funny when I planed to make Tommy dig his own grave. He wanted to dance with me. No one ever wants to do that. He- he's using me. I know that I'm not romanticizing anything. I know he's using me, manipulating me in some way. I know he's peered into my life and seen how unhappy I am. I know he only tolerates me because he wants something, maybe it's freedom again. To be alive and kill all of us like he tried once upon a time. But I also can't help thinking, why hasn't he tried whispering in my ear this time. He's had opportunities, But instead he took me to a party, let me fix his car and go on a joy ride. Had a cook out with his neighbors. Like we're friends. I'm not stupid enough to think that. 

I know I should get rid of him, but I can't bring myself to do so. He's dangerous, demented, selfish. But he makes me laugh. That's what I'm avoiding by rambling. The war in my mind right now. He's dangerous but he makes me laugh, makes me smile so easily. It feels like, when I'm with him that there's color all around. No more browns and greys and blacks. But yellow, and orange, and pff greens. I think I'm scared of what that means, I don't wanna fall for his tricks. But I feel like I am. Like I'm ignoring that voice in my head that's warning me in favor of fun. 

_________________________________

Lydia set her diary down, sliding it under the pillow. She looked over at the mirror on her vanity. Partly expecting something to be staring at her. But all she saw was her room and herself reflected back at her. She sighed not sure for what reason. She threw off her blanket, stepping lightly on the floor. She stepped on a floor board then stopped. It bothered her even now that it creaked once. But won't creak now. Shaking her head she headed for her door. It was late, the hall was dark aside from the small nightlight they kept by the bathroom. She walked passed her parents room, the door was closed so was the door to the study. She couldn't help reaching for the study door, knowing that inside held a secret. But the door was locked. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was locked before she even touched the knob. 

She went down the stairs instead. Doing her best not to make noise as she passed all the photos that hung on the wall. Photos she always ignored. They were of Delia, mostly. Of her standing by her art or at a gala. Some of her and Charles holding each other. One of her and Otho preaching to a group of people, holding a metal box. One of Adam and Barbara's wedding day. Another of the couple in front of Adams beloved model. But non of Lydia. Or of all of them together. She closed her eyes trying not to think about it. Instead, focusing on the path to the kitchen. Walking onto the cold tile with her bare feet she relaxed. Not knowing how warm she was till she felt the cold material. Two sets of foot steppes stopped her from grabbing the handle on the fridge. 

She turned to the door way, seeing Barbara in her usual button up floral print dress. Along with Adam and his tucked in plaid. "Oh you look busy maybe we should uh-" the man began to say, stepping back. But his wife grabbed his shoulder to keep him still. "Lydia we know it's late and you're probably busy and tired. But there's something we need to talk to you about" Barbara began. It caused the mortal to groan. "Is this about the tension, the constant one up ship me and Delia have going on or the snapping at my dad and calling him out on his behavior" she rested her hand on her hip. "All of it" the woman began. "Look I get that you don't feel respected here, it's hard breaking through the child perception everyone has because well we all have known you as a child and raised you, technically are still raising you. As long as you need us we will always see you as a little girl" she tried to explain. 

Lydia arched her brow, slightly confused by the information. "So if I stop asking for help and do everything myself You'll stop seeing me as a child got it" she summarized sarcastically. "Oh no, no, n-no offence but I don't think um you could do your course as well um if we didn't talk things out" Adam cut in sporadically. "That's not, I didn't mean to stop leaning on us for support I- ok what I meant was I know how you feel. Like your trapped and when you feel that way because you're a very um brave girl you tend to..." Barbara tried to really think about what she was saying as she was talking. 

The mortal blinked, trying not to roll her eyes. "I call people out on their behavior and don't give them an inch when they start insulting me regardless of who they are" she finished. "No well yes but no y-you're, there's a good way of telling people that they are not being respectful. Like pointing it out and being like 'hey that's not very nice' rather then treating them the way they treat you" the woman was clearly frazzled by confronting the mortal. "What ever happened to 'treat others the way you wanna be treated' I'm kind but I'm tired of being the one to apologize all the time" Lydia told them. "When have you apologized, all I see is you egging that woman on. Pushing her buttons so she'll say petty things to you and make it worse" Adam told, trying to recall peace. 

"Are you serious, I apologize all the time. I'm always the one that has to say 'Sorry Delia guess what you said got to me.' But she never apologizes back. Not once has she said 'I'm sorry to that was uncalled for' just 'you better be' so no I won't apologize this time she can be the first one to do it" the girl was almost yelling now. Gesturing up stairs to where the woman slept peacefully. The spectral woman held the side of her head in annoyance. "Ok lets all take a breath, lets just take a deep breath and calm down. Collect our selves ok" she breathed in loudly. So did her husband. But Lydia didn't fallow. They exhaled and smiled at her, looking more calm. 

"Alright I understand that your hurting and that it feels like Delia doesn't apologize when you two fight. But regardless of what's going on it is not appropriate to walk around the house naked" Barbara lectured. Lydia couldn't help smiling, she looked away from them as she tried to yawn it away. "It's not funny, and I'm sorry to say behavior like that is immature and adds to the perception of you being a child" The woman continued. The mortal couldn't stop herself, she tried, biting her lip and cracking her jaw. But she spoke anyway "I sure didn't look like a child to anyone." She looked down, mildly ashamed by what she said. "Lydia" the two gasped. "Ok, ok I'm sorry it was just so open. Alright look I get it you're trying to relate and get me to admit I'm wrong. In some aspects I am yes. And no I shouldn't of lashed out the way I did. Certainly shouldn't of taken all my clothes off as a form of 'fuck you' to Delia for not letting me enter the house in my wet uniform. And ya maybe I shouldn't of called my dad out on his bs when the therapist was here....Look it's late I'll think about it tomorrow. But I will not apologize to Delia until she apologizes first." She pointed at them like it was her only demand. 

She walked passed them, feeling their cold exterior as she did. She shivered from the chill. Looking down at her hand, like the feeling collected in her palm. In a memory of someone else touch that she could now feel. "Goodnight sweetie, and please do think about what we said" Adam called out to her. The two specters smiled at each other while the girl walked away. 

*****

Another morning of avoidance the girl made her way to school with out talking to anyone in the house. It was easy to avoid everyone, except Barbara. She made her way to the theater room for the crews costume fitting. Most people were already going over their costumes, complaining about how tacky they were. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was Tommy, dressed in a pot with two straps sitting on his shoulders. He looked over at the door and she dived behind the mirror. Not wanting to see him or have to talk to him. Bertha walked over to her, carrying a hanger covered in clothes. "What are you doing" she asked, looking down at the girl on the floor. Lydia grabbed her by the legs and pulled her out of sight. "Hiding, don't really feel like talking to mister perfect right now" she groaned at the thought. Her friend smiled "Aw come on your date couldn't of been that bad, he saved you after all" she responded in a dreamy tone. The goth rolled her eyes. "Ya sure whatever he says...Is that the Seymour costume" she asked changing the subject. The brunette looked down at the clothes in her hand. "Huh oh ya, here" the tall girl handed them over for her friend to try them on. 

Lydia was right about the jacket and she didn't even put on the over sized shirt. Favoring her own white button up. The grey pants wouldn't fit either. They were to big and the suspenders were torn. Claire walked into the room, with a loud thud from the door. She was wearing a tight black dress that pushed her breasts together. It was so low cut you could almost see her nipple. No bra apparently. She had styled her hair like she always did, round and framing her face. But it worked with the outfit. A little split on the side to show off a black garter she had with a red heart. And her black heels. The whole room turned to her as she walked in. Keeping her head up high with the most pleased smile on her face. Lydia rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the outfit she had on. 

"Yes, yes I know I like look perfect and like Georgiou's in black. Ha ha Maybe I should like wear it more often" the blond bragged. Bouncing the bottom of her hair as the crew walked closer to her. "My dear you were made for this role, it is your calling, you beautiful doll" the director spoke, stepping over to take her hand in his spotty ones. "Like I know right" she giggled, not understanding the come on. Bertha groaned at the display, turning to Lydia. The girl was tying a string she had around the belt loops of the grey pants. Tightening the waist then tying it in place. Prudence stood beside her, looking the outfit over. 

"I Like totally pull this off, Maybe I should wear black more often" Claire's laughed at her audience. The goth couldn't help the comment she spoke, "Sure if you wanna look like a rotting orange." She clenched her teeth but it was to late the words were already out. The blond turned to her as they three looked her way. They looked away quickly but again it was to late. She began walking over to them. Her heels echoing through the room. She raised a drawn on brow at them, resting her hands on her hips. "Like jealous much" she flipped her hair. Lydia looked at her with her regular annoyed expression, she arched her brow then looked the woman up and down. "Of you, because what you put on a black dress once" she asked in a statement. "Because I look better then you in it" the response caused the goth to snort. "Ok" she nodded sarcastically. "Scuff all you want but I like am totally pulling this off, and like look what my daddy bought me for this dress" she moved her hand under an amulet she wore. 

A silver frame in the shape of flowers surrounded an oval shaped stone. Grey and rose gold at the same time, depending on where the light hit it. The three stared at the amulet, Bertha and Prudence looking amazed while Lydia stared in confusion at it. "So" she shook her head, moving her gaze to look at the tanned girl. "So what like did your daddy like buy you when you told him about the play" she pointed at the goth. Lydia's face fell, she looked down for a second which was enough to shift the power of the conversation. "Ahuh you didn't even like tell him, I like can't imagine hiding anything from my daddy. He's like super sweet to me and like actually cares. He'd like buy me anything I want, even If I like didn't know I wanted it. Must be tragic to like be his least favorite person in the world, I bet he buys all kinds of like things for that trophy wife of his." The blond laughed at the thought. 

Lydia clenched her fists by her side, baring her teeth at the girl. But before she could act, Bertha stepped in front of her. "There's 'like' more important things then possessions, like learning to work for something rather then being spoiled" she informed, keeping her voice mostly straight. The blond raised a brow at her "Uh huh says the girl that went 'ouchie' and like her daddy flew her to like sweden to get her teeth fixed." Bertha gasped, moving her hand to cover the side of her face. "Or the little munchkin that wanted her own like math dome-" the blond pointed at Prudence. "Actually it's an astrology dome, with the highest grade telescope to monitor the stars" the red head corrected. "Right, Like what was the last thing your daddy like bought his wife" Claire asked the goth, a smile forming on her face. Lydia scrunched up her nose "Debbie Wingham Heels in gold... valued at 15mil" she muttered. 

The blond gasped "Augh Jealous those are like totally in season right now." She turned around on her toes. "You know maybe I should dress gothy, I like look way sexier in black then like miss dark room" she giggled as she walked away to the waiting crowed of male hormones. Lydia growled as she left. "Ah Lydia it's not important" Bertha tried to comfort. "Ya money and possessions don't mean anything" Prudence bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from spilling statistics. "I know that and I didn't care that he treats her like a princess when I'm his literal blood. And the last thing he got me was a suit to wear to interviews he wont let me go on. Planning for the future he says. Augh. I hate Claire I'm never bothered by shit till she rubs it in my face." Lydia ranted as she threw off the over sized jacket, throwing on her own brown jacket. "I I'm not asking to be spoiled rotten like her, but I mean knowing he at least cares about my happiness the way he does about Delia would be nice." she continued as she pushed the pants down, reveling her brown skirt underneath. 

She threw the clothes on the rack then grabbed her bag. "I'm sure he does care about your happiness" Prudence began. The goth stopped, accidentally glaring at her small friend. It was clear the red head was terrified as she hide behind Bertha. "Look It's sweet that you think that, but I'm not in the mood to have a conversation about it. I'm going home then focus on I don't know a distraction. I'll see you both tomorrow" she tried to keep her anger down as she spoke to them. She marched out of the room, knowing she had given Claire the satisfaction she wanted.


	19. witches gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm pumping out chapters almost by the day, trying to get as many written by november 25 cause after that I'm gonna be absorbed in a game. This one was the idea that started the neither world adventures ideas and i'm so excited to have written it

Lydia wasn't surprised to find no one home. Except for Adam and Barbara who sat on the couch. She walked in and tried to head up the stairs quickly. "Hang on, hang on are you home early" Adam asked, running out into the foyer. The girl exhaled rather harshly. "Yes I have some stuff that needs to get done and we were doing revision of the text book" she lied through clenched teeth. "Hmm alright but if you fail this semester um....we'll hide the nugget from you" he warned. Lydia face palmed from the second floor "Oh Adam" she whispered to herself. "That's right no sweets missy" Barbara added. The mortal ignored them, walking down the hall to her room. She threw her bag on the bed then threw off her jacket. Taking off her skirt and button up rather quickly. Just wanting to get all of it off. Now standing in her room in her black corset with red feather pattern over top. And her silk red woman boxers with black lace at the bottom and a black bow on the front. 

She kicked the pile of clothes she had on the ground in her frustration of the day. Turning to her closet to grab something to wear. Selecting a black dress with the zipper in the front and decretive leather straps lining under her chest. Two more straps crossed over her stomach, splitting where the zipper was. It flowed over the middle of her thigh. She turned to her dresser once she was dressed. She stopped walking when she saw her mirror. Sitting in the glass was a green haired Demon. Smiling so wide it showed off both sets of teeth. Lydia was shocked at first then angry as she walked over to him. "You should of announced you were there" she almost yelled. "An what ruin the show, so still wearin corsets huh" he chuckled. 

The mortal almost growled "You're the worst" she told him. His smile fell in an uncaring way. Like he didn't care that she insulted him. "Is that any way to talk to ya bfffff, and after I came all this way to see ya" he attempted to guilt. The girl placed a hand on her hip. "What do you want" she demanded. "Pf I'm bored, I got all these errands ya see and thought eh might as well take Lyds along might be interestin" he played coly. "Thanks but no thanks I'm not in the mood" she turned away from him. He smiled at her back "come on babes, I'll but ya somethin pretty. Anything ya want. Money's no object" he told her. 

Lydia debated the offer. Looking at around in thought. Offended that he'd think he could buy her. Mad about the concept of money and torn between wanting to go to the neither world again. She bit her lip, torn between wanting to go and not wanting to give in. She turned around to him, clenching her fists in an uneasy manner. "I, I suppose anything's better then staring at my screen for hours. But you don't have to buy me something. I'm not a gold digger Beej you don't have to buy my time or bribe me" she explained. The demon blinked at her looking shocked for a moment. The left side of his face raised in a half smile as he looked away. "Ah h-haven't been called Beej in awhile." He cleared his throat, moving to place his hand on the mirror. Lydia raised her brows worriedly "You sure we won't crash this time" she asked. "Pf what that it was a fluk" he rolled his eyes. 

"Right" the woman responded, turning away again. She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of shoes. "Not da platforms again" the man almost shouted. "I have more then just platforms, I also have heeled boots" Lydia put on a pair heeled shoes that went over her ankles. Chains formed all over the sides while a pentagram sat in the middle. She walked over to the mirror, meeting the demons unimpressed face. "What you try finding fashionable shoes that aren't heels" she nodded at him. He looked behind himself at his own heeled shoe. Shrugging at it, he turned back to the mirror and placed his hand on it again. The mortal did the same, placing her palm where his was. Noticing for moment how much bigger he was was. 

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" 

She called out, watching as the mirror disappeared. Now looking into darkness as the demon intertwined their fingers. She climbed up on her vanity a bit this time. Letting him pull her into the darkness. She fell into him rather then on him. He held her hand, pulling her onto his body then wrapped his right and around her. Holding her close. Before she could ask what he was doing the darkness bleed away as colors filled the space. Colors that morphed into buildings and streets. Till everything sat solid and she felt the ground beneath her feet. A honking made her jump, but there was no where to go she was already pressed against the demon. A corpse drove by them screaming out his window. "Hey love birds get off the road." Lydia flipped him the bird while Beej stuck out his tongue. They stepped onto the side walk and off the road. 

"I'll get it right some day" the demon told himself. He scratched the back of his head while the mortal looked around. There were lots of different looking people around. All in different forms and styles. She frowned her brows together in thought. "Hey Beej are all these people demons like you or the dead" she asked, looking over at the man. "Babes there ain't no one like me, I'm the only demon...well mostly" he looked off in annoyance. He reached over and put his arm over the girl. "Ya only end up here if ya die. If yer born a demon there's a special place for ya called ali-aliq-al- whatever it's a bad place" he rolled his eyes. He held the girl close and began walking. "Don't worry bout it. Now Barry me not is...here" he gestured to the store. Lydia looked up at at teh shop. The roof was kind of dented in. Even the doors drooped in the middle. 

They walked through the doors, Beej still keeping the mortal close. She was to distracted to comment. The aisles were so tall and curved. She wondered how everything fit in the small space. It didn't seem physically possible. The an guided her down an aisle, she looked over to find he had a cart. He finally took his arm off her shoulders. "Wanna ride inside" he asked her. She looked confused for a moment then scrunched up her face. "No I'm not six" she told him. He scuffed at her response. Rolling his eyes he quickly climbed over the handle and into the cart. He turned to her as he pressed his back to the front. "Alright be a party pooper, now ya stuck pushing the cart" he chuckled like it was an evil plan. 

The woman placed her dainty fingers on the handle. She stared at the man with half lid eyes, arching her brow at him. "This was the real reason you wanted me to come isn't it" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Among other things" he spoke lowly. Lydia was having verbal whiplash when Beej sat up on his knees and pointed in a direction. "Towards the food" he demanded. She shook her head then started walking where he pointed. "Sit down or your gonna tip the cart. She warned. "Babes relax I'm not rattling that much" he said back. She stared at him, letting go of the cart and watching as it tipped over without her holding it down. She crossed her arms as he fell into a display. The shoppers near by watching and walking around the crash. 

The demon groaned, moving to stand up. He flicked off the product that rested on his shoulder. Turning to pick up the cart and wheel it over to the girl. He cleared his throat which made her smirk. "So uh just how strong are ya" he asked, looking her over. "I'll leave it to your imagination" she teased. "My turn" she began climbing into the cart. "What happened to it bein for six year ol's" the man pushed the cart away from the destroyed stand. "But you made it look so fun" she giggled, settling in behind the front of the cart. The man pouted as he looked at her. "'s not fair" he whined. "Wanna arm arm wrestle for it" the woman beamed at him, showing off her teeth. "No" the man sniffled as he looked down. But she wasn't worried, she knew he wasn't really hurt by the switch. 

She looked around the place as the turned into an asle. Beetlejuice grabbed something off the shelf and threw it in the cart. "Hey be carful, don't mind you throwing things but I am still covered in bruises so watch it" she warned. The mans grumpy expression fell as he looked at her. She still had some bruising on her arm and under her chin. One big one on her knee that was turning yellow. He stared at her till he bumped into someone. "What ya self lady" he told her off. Lydia looked behind herself to see a woman in uniform. She had large eyes that seemed to take up her whole head and a large, wet snout. She a had a mouth as big as he nose that was pressed in a light line. Her blue hair done up in a messy bun. She sighed then opened her eyes, flipping her giant ears. "So sorry sir, let me know if I can help you this afternoon" she spoke with no emotion in her voice. Stepping out of the way. "Sorry about that" Lydia told her. The woman rolled her eyes at the apology. 

Beetlejuice wheeled her away from the aslie. "Wow what a bitch, I get having to deal with shit everyday but could at least acknowledge when someone apologizes" Lydia muttered as she looked over the box the man had thrown in. "Ah wouldn worry bout it. Must of been a victims" the man told her. "Victims" Lydia repeated. "Ya notice how it's mostly woman in here workin, deyer all victims of tryin to fix the broken. Domestic abuse, cheatin partners, all kinds a shit. Dey all end up workin in shitty places like stores an call centers. That's the thing babes death is very personal" he rambled on as he threw more things in the cart. Lydia stared at the pile in the cart. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself form asking. "Wh-what about....people that dye of um...disease" she tried to stop herself. She gripped the box she held, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Ya ask to many questions" he told. She sighed, hoping that was his answer. He kept pushing the cart and she kept looking at all the stuff he was throwing in. He threw in a black box and she picked it up. Dropping it in the pile when she saw what it was. On the cover was a long black dildo, stating it was for explosive fun. The demon laughed at her shock, picking up the box and putting it back on the shelf. "Nah" he said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes but didn't smile back. She lifted her leg up as she rested her arms on the side of the cart. placing cheek on top to rest her head. A deep sadness taking her over both from the stress of the day and the wounds of the past. She heard tapping coming from the handle of the cart. 

Suddenly the cart picked up speed and she sat up. The man had pushed the cart and jumped on the bar in the back. "Out of the way cart full of dildos comin through" He yelled. The mortal giggled at the claim. Knowing only food sat in the cart. But people jumped out of the way. The mans smile fell as he looked forward. "Uh oh" he spoke up. Lydia turned to look in front of them. There was a door way in front, with no floor. She gripped the side of the cart as they wheeled through it and off the floor. Lydia gave a panicked yelp as they flew in the air, the ground pretty far down. They began to fall and she gripped even tighter on the cart. The demon jumped over the cart and stretched himself out into a parachute. He barely hindered their decent but enough that they didn't crash. The cart landed with a small bounce, shuffling the items inside and Lydia. The girl took in a deep breath as her companion collected himself. Changing back to his preferred form. 

Lydia started laughing "What is that twice now I've fallen ow" she asked. She moved forward and rubbed her bruised back. "Five times actually" the demon corrected. "Excuse me, d-did you just, were you a parachute" a woman asked. The two looked at the baffled girl. It was the employee they had hit earlier. She looked from the ceiling to them. "Ya it's called magic" the man bragged. "Oh ya you could say he's a real demon" the mortal chuckled. 

"A demon you say" The woman asked, squinting at the duo. Lydia stared at her suspiciously at the words but her companion shook out his jacket in pride. "Baby I can be anythin ya want" he winked at the girl. Both females looked at him unimpressed by his flirting. "Alright old man lets get back to this errand" Lydia said, hopping out of the cart. She walked over to the handle as the man jumped inside the now vacant space. She shook her head at him, trying not to smile. She began pushing, going down an aisle she didn't know. Looking around at the contents, it was different products then where they were. "Uh Beej where are we" she asked. 

The man sat up from inside the cart. He looked around. There were odd things everywhere, cans, boxes, hats. "Oh its the commercial section" he laid back down. "Keep goin then turn right an pass like three aisles" he told her. Lydia did as she was told, she walked out of the section they were in and into an opening. There was this perfect circle opening surrounded by different aisles. A large caldron sat in the middle. Along with the employee they kept running into. She held a book, throwing things into the caldron. They two girls looked at each other, both squinting their eyes in suspicion. The demon in the cart snapped his fingers twice to get her attention. "Babes come on get movin" the woman began pushing the cart rather slowly. The two girls watching each other as she moved down three aisles and turned down the forth. Once the corpse was out of sight she turned back to the section she was in. 

She suddenly stopped, pulling the cart a bit. The shelves seemed to glow with every other product sitting on it. She looked around seeing bottles of odd liquids. Books with jewels on the back. Little gadgets and jars filled with stuff she couldn't identify. She walked up to one of the jars. Watching a small, rubber bunny float around in a green substance. The thing made faces at her and she smiled at it. Turning her attention along the row to look at more stuff. Not noticing the demon watching her from the cart. A knowing smile on his face. She was to mesmerized by the things on the shelf. There was a moving skeleton shaped accessory. She wasn't sure it it was for your hair or clothes. 

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something red gleaming from the left. She turned her head so quickly, moving over to the object. Sitting inside an open box was the most beautiful amulet she had ever seen. A deep red jewel being held by a clawed hand. Like it was sitting on the hands pinky while the palm ran up one side and hooked onto the black chain that allowed it to wrap around a persons neck. She brought her hands up to her center, rubbing her fingers over right ring finger. The cart bumped her lightly. She looked over, meeting the demons knowing smile as he leaned on the handle. "See somethin ya like" he stated more then asked. Lydia bit her lip as she looked away. 

The demon extended his arm and grabbed the amulet. Dropping the box into her hands. "Take it" he told her. She still bit her lip as she gripped the box. "To the check out" the man yelled out. The mortal walked beside him as they made their way to the check out. She stared at the gem, not seeing her reflection in its serves but something else. Something she couldn't make out. She blinked to rest her eyes from her concentration. Looking up to make she she was still fallowing the demon. He was looking over his shoulder at her. Smiling his knowing smile. It made her blush, knowing she'd been caught admiring something he was going to buy her. She looked down, biting her lip again. When she looked at the gem, the image was clearer. 

Inside the creases of the shimmering jewel she could see beej's back. He was floating above her house looking like he was leaning back in a chair but there was nothing. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket. His arms were wrapped around something. She reflexively tilted the gem. But the image did move and she was able to see him from the side. Her eyes widened, now able to see what he was holding. It was her. She was sitting on his leg, draping her own in between his. Laying her head on his chest, wrapped up in his torn stripped jacket. They both stared up at the sky. 

She bumped into the demon, not noticing that he had stopped. She brought the amulet to her chest, peering up. She watched the man look around then looked around herself. They were in the clearing with the cauldron. Beetlejuice scratched his head "was sure the check out was here" he mumbled. "Don't tell me your lost" she asked, her shoulders sinking. In her defeated stands the box with the amulet was swiped from her hands. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically. Finding the large eyed employee had appeared from behind her. 

The woman turned and walked passed the mortal and her companion. "Oh my are you lost sir, madam" she asked with a large smile on her fuzzy face. Lydia glared at her, watching as he hands moved behind her back. "Guess so" the demon responded. "Well that's a shame really" she said overly sweet. tapping her foot on a couple tiles. "Just point us to da-Ah" a click was heard and a bucket full of purple liquid fell onto the d him. Lydia jumped back so she didn't get any one herself. 

The employee presented the red amulet, holding it by the chain then speaking something Lydia didn't understand. "nunc hæreditate possidebunt te: et tu" her smile grew. "Shit" Beetlejuice spoke before he was sucked into the red gem. The creases swirled till his form was present on the suffice. Lydia stared at it with pure shock as the girl laughed. "Ah I always wanted a demon at my beckon call" she laughed. "Thats not how you say- doesn't matter" the mortal stepped forward so she was standing in the clearing. She clapped her hands slowly and smiled all most devilishly at the girl. "I must say I'm very impressed, you were very sneaky" she complemented. The woman looked at her like she was trying to figure the mortal out. "Really...cause you were watching me, I thought you figured me out" she admitted. "Oh I don't mean to tut my on horn but I am a very observant person, Like how I observed your dramatic flair on that caldron. Made me sorta jealous it looks very clean cut" the goth pointed to the object.

The employee looked over at it, leaving he hand wide open and unattended. Lydia would of rolled her eyes at the idiocy if she wasn't so busy playing customer. "Oh this model yes it's one of our older ones. But sometimes the older ones are the best. Cast iron can cook to degrees higher then an average oven-" the corpse began to explain in a trained sales kind of way. While she did Lydia charged on her toes. Swiping the amulet from the girl "Zoink" she chuckled. Running down an aisle. "Hey" the girl shouted. 

"So any idea on how to get you out" the mortal asked the man inside the necklace. He raised his shoulders and shook his head. "Augh of course not cause that would be easy" she groaned as she ran. She was knocked down by a cart being thrown at her. She somersaulted, gripping the jewel hard. She landed on her knees, looking over at the angry employee. "Give me back the amulet, that demons gonna get me out of this sentence, even if I have to torture him into doing it" she yelled. That made Lydia laugh. Moved her hands up to her hair. Collecting it and using the chain to the necklace to tie it up. "Oh honey, I'm his widow which makes me the only one that gets to torture him" she stood up tall. "Really funny babes" she head from behind her. She rolled her eyes. 

"So we can do this the hard way or the easy way, tell me how to get him out" she demanded, taking a step towards the girl. The employee and tipped the cart back up and threw everything back inside. "I'd rather just stab you" she quickly turned around, baring a knife in her hand. Lydia was quick to grab her wrist, much quicker then she thought. She punched the girl in the side of the face. distracting her long enough for the taller to twist her arm down. Making her release the knife. The corpse kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back.

The employee charged at her, clenching her fist. She threw a punch but it hit the mortals arm rather then her face. Lydia jumped back, bouncing back and forth on her toes as she held her arms up in fists. The woman punched her again, only hitting her arm as Lydia defended her self. The goth kept stepping back with every hit. Finally in between punched she moved her arm away from her center and swung at the girls stomach. The air was knocked out of her. Angered she kicked the taller hard. Lydia was sent to the ground by the surprise and force. Instead of landing she made herself rolled back on her shoulder. Landing on her feet and holding her stomach from the pain. In her moment of stalling, the employee grabbed a hatchet off the shelf and charged at the girl. 

Lydia just barely jumped when the sharp end hit the spot she was standing in. She landed one foot on the handle, using the other to kick the corpse in her big nose. The girl fell back, holding her nose and whining. "Put a sock in it you pussy" she told the girl. hoping off the handle and on the floor. "Wow babes where'd you learn to fight" the demon asked from inside the jewel. "Ah kind of embarrassing" she admitted. Eyes widening when she saw a spear heading her way. Without thinking she threw herself back. Flipping onto her hands twice then standing up, bringing her fist up for a fight. But the employee seemed determined not to use her fists. 

"Remember when I said I was sent to camp in the summer" she asked, grabbing a stick as the woman ran at her with a mallet. "Ooo was it survival camp" he asked excitedly. Lydia grabbed the mallets handle and pulled the girl close. She head butted her nose, making the employee release the mallet. "Worse cheer camp" she shook with unpleasant memories. Her hand getting kicked. She let go of the mallet and hissed. Her arm was grabbed and the woman threw her out of the aisle. "Ow" she spoke, getting up from the ground. She looked over to see the employee grab a cross bow. "Oh shit" she hollered. She ran into the clearing, where the cauldron sat. She dove behind it as the first arrow was launched at her. The arrows hit the caldron making it ding with each contact. Lydia looked around it. Spotting the angry girl, flailing her arms in anger. Beside her a couple swords that had been flung when she was flinging weapons everywhere. "Ok this is gonna hurt" she spoke to herself. 

"What's gonna hurt" the demon asked. But she ignored him. Moving behind the object and grabbing the top. She began pushing, trying to ignore the hot iron. "No, no, no" my boss will kill me, again" the employee yelped. Lydia ignored her and the burning in her hands. She tipped the cauldron over, causing the stand to break. Before it hit the ground she gave it a kick and sent it at the employee. As the girl screamed and tried to avoid the object, Lydia ran towards the swords. "Ah fuck it burns, fuck" she said to herself. Rushing to the metal handle and placing both hand on it. She sighed at the cool touch. She glared at the employee, pointing her sword at her. "Tell me how to get him out and I may just let you leave in tacked" she bargained. "Lame babes" the man spoke, but he sounded different. Almost hurt if she was really concentrating on him. 

"As if" the corpse responded. "So be it" the woman responded in an odd voice. She charged then song at the girl, missing on purpose. The employee screamed. Rolling away and grabbing a sword of her own from the ground. Lydia swung again this time hitting the girls sword. "I'm having a dilemma" the goth said as she was pushed back. Bringing the sword up to defend herself. "What ya don know how to sword fight" the demon asked worriedly. "Well no I don't but my dilemma is whow" she dodged a swipe then defended herself with her blade. "There's so many good movie quotes for this exact scenario" she told with a cackle. "Tch ya one weird jitterbug ya know dat" he chuckled, finally sounding like himself. 

Lydia giggled at the nick name, pushing the girl back then twirling. She swiped at her and accidentally cut her arm clean off. She gapped at the sight of the limb while the girl gasped. "Oh my Satan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Are you ok" the mortal asked, losing her fight. "What the fuck you chopped off my arm who does that" the employee shouted. "I'm sorry" she said again. "Now I got to get it sown back on, man this demon better be worth it" She raised her arm up with the sword. "So you're not in any pain" Lydia asked. "No i'ts just an arm" the employee answered. 

The goth smiled wide at her, showing off both sets of teeth and making her pupils seem smaller. "Tis but a scratch" the mortal almost cheered. "What-" the woman was cut off by the swords colliding. Some how the goth was much stronger know. Pushing her back and swiping before she was fully ready. "Come on ya pansy" she recited with an English accent. "Are ya qoutin one of em movies ya keep talkin about" The demon asked but all he got in response was a mad laugh. She swiped low and cut the employees leg off. In the corpses surprise at losing another limb she was kicked to the ground. "Tis but a flesh wound" the mortal laughed almost manically. "S-stop" the woman pleaded. "Why, What are ya gonna do bleed on me" she held her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. 

"What the hell are you taking about your crazy bitch" the woman shouted. Only for her opponents sword to be thrusted into the ground beside her head. She screamed then whimpered "Alright, alright. Break the jewel, that's how you get him out" told. "There now was that so hard" the mortal asked, sounding like herself again. She walked away, through the mess they made in their fight. The door now visible at the end of the aisle. She walked towards them only for sirens to go of. She looked around and a man walked up to her. 

"Sorry miss" he said, looking her over then looking her in the eyes. "Machine must be on the frits proceed" he told her. She walked away, realizing that he didn't see the amulet she technically just stole. She smiled as she walked onto the side walk. Taking a few steps down the path. "Hey" the demon called out from behind her. "Relax I haven't forgotten about you" she reached up and untied the chain from her hair. She pulled the amulet out, looking into the red shine. The man stared at her with a grumpy expression. His large mouth turned down in a frown as his eyebrows knitted together. She bit her lip, staring at the beautiful gem ore then what was in it. She gripped it then tossed it on the ground. She cringed as she stomped on it. She heard a crack sound and a green smoke surrounded her foot. 

It raised up, forming the shape of her companion. With a pop sound he was standing beside her. Straightening out his outfit. Lydia stared down at the amulet that now laid in pieces. She picked it up, picking up all the shards as well. She tried to place them together but they wouldn't fit now. "Ah I know ya really wanted that necklace" the man began, almost sounding sorry. "It's ok, I don't need jewelry to be happy. I got to recite my favorite scene from the holy grail. That's all a girl needs" she tossed the amulet at him. He hurried to grab it, trying not to lose it's pieces. "To sword fight" he asked, frowning his brows at her. "Yep, come on hot shot its time I show you some movies" she grabbed his hand and started walking. He chuckled, pulling her back.

"My place's that way" he pointed in the opposite direction. "Don't laugh at me I'm new here" she laughed herself. He chuckled at her, pocketing the broken object in his pant pocket. He draped his arm over her and began walking. She cleared her throat as she looked up at him, arching her brow at his action. "What 'm not man handlin ya, just a friendly embrace" he smiled innocently at her. "Uhhuh, keep your mits in place or I'll round house kick you" the man stopped inching his hand closer to her chest. Tensing in his walk. "Heh ya saw that did ya" he asked. Loosening his collar. "You're not very smooth" she teased back.


	20. we sing, we dance, we hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say, I don't own any of the material from little shop of horrors and the songs written in this fic do not belong to me. The poems don't belong to me. Except when Lydia has a dramatic moment and starts preaching. Saying this so I don't get copyrighted.

Lydia Stood by her locker, fixing her make up before she had to go to practice. She applied the usual black lipstick then covered the bags under her eyes with black eye shadow. Once she was done she closed her locker. Meeting the uneasy gaze of her friends. They stood a bit away from her. She didn't notice them till her locker was closed. She smiled at them, wide and friendly. both of them seemed confused by the sight. "Hey guys didn't see you there...what" she asked, her smile shrinking. "Uh nothing" Bertha lied. The three began walking down the hall. "Oh it's not nothing" Prudence spoke up. The tall girl tapped her on the shoulder. "Well not to make you self conscious but well you smiled" the red head continued. Lydia arched her brow at her. "No I mean like actually smiled, all bright and cheery. You're not cheery Liv, passionate and smart but cheery not a way I'd describe you-" she was cut off by a hand being placed on her mouth. 

"What we mean is, you look happy. Not insulting just observing. You seem more energetic, you smile and not your lopsided amused smile or that scary one you had at prom" Bertha corrected. The goth laughed "ah prom night what a magical night" she giggled darkly. "For who the gym was set on fire, they found cows blood all over the stage" Prudence began to speak again. "Claire had to go to therapy because of that night" she continued sounding baffled. Lydia just giggled again "Ya the best. hahaha. But I guess I've been sleeping again. I'm not having so many nightmares so it's been almost restful" she told them. "Thats good, you were looking like a ghost there" Bertha told, in her cracking voice. 

"Restful sleep does improve ones mood, and mental state" the red head explained. "Thanks Prue" the goth said. The three went into the auditorium through the back door. They walked up the steps to the stage. The crew was already at work. Small groups reciting scenes, doing homework, a couple even sleeping in the back. On stage Claire was yelling at a man dressed in a leather jacket. His brown hair slicked back while the sides of his head were shaved. He glared at the girl with brown eyes. Tommy stood on the side, wearing the full Audrey costume. There was a head piece to it. The large mouth, a gap so the wearer could see through a hole in the purple fabric. He fiddled with it like it itched to wear. 

Lydia walked over to the costume rack. She went to grab her costume but stopped. It was to big and she moved around a lot better in her uniform. So instead she took off her jacket. Setting it down with her Michael Myers back. She turned around and almost jumped when she was met with a tanned face. The girl blinked slowly due to her heavy pink eyeshadow. "So like did you tell your daddy about the play yet" she asked, smiling like she already knew the answer. Both prudence and Bertha stepped towards Lydia, standing on either side of her. "No" she simply said. "Ha embarrassed" the blond accused. "No" Lydia shook her head slightly. "I didn't tell him because he's not apart of my life. He doesn't care and frankly I don't care about impressing him. I'm not some little girl chasing after her fathers affections. Doing anything to make him proud. I don't need or want his validation. Unlike some girls who still haven't grown up, bop" she tapped Claire's nose then began walking onto the stage. 

The blond blinked at the two girls left in front of her. She raised her lip in anger. Turning around to fallow the goth. Lydia didn't make it very far onto the stage. Tommy walked over to her and she rolled her eyes at the sight of the man. Crossing her arms when he stood beside her. "Hey baby" he greeted. "I'm not your baby" she hissed at him. "Ya whatever. So Listen baby we're gonna go on another date" he stated. "Why" the girl asked, regretting it immediately. "Cause I don't remember the first, also a break ins kind of a mood killer" he licked his lip. The sight made her bare her teeth in disgust. She pushed up the bottom of the costumes open mouth. Sending him stammering back with the force. 

"Alright my ahem the black widow is here" the director announced. "Did he just say ahem" Lydia asked the blond that now stood beside her. "I want to go over the song feed me then suddenly Seymore" he flipped through the script. "You'll love that, it's our duet" the goth teased her pouting enemy. The crew moved around, giving the stage to Tommy and Lydia. "And action" the director yelled. 

"Feed me" Tommy started, giving no flair in his voice. Lydia suppressed rolling her eyes, bent her knees just a little and heightened her shoulder. "Does it have to be human" she asked in a scared voice. "Feed me" the man spoke louder but still with no real emotion. "Does it have to be mine" she shouted worriedly. "Feed me" he spoke again. It bothered her that there was no squeak in his voice on the last note. "Where am I suppose to get it" She walked away, bringing her hand up under her chin. 

"Feed me Seymour, feed me all night long. Ah thats right booye. You can do it. feed me Seymour feed me all night long Cause if you feed me Seymour I can grow up big and strong" he sang very stiffly. It made Lydia cringe but the director looked so happy somehow. She turned back to the plant. Trying to change her disgust to worry. "You eat blood Audrey two, lets face it how am i suppose to keep feeding you" the woman cried out, shrinking in her stands then turning away worriedly. She placed a hand under her bangs "Kill people" she asked. Not noticing the boy sliding over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and spun her around. It caught her off guard. 

"I'll make it worthy yer while" he said, deep and cunning. "Ya think this is all a coincidence baby, the sudden success around here" he spoke, emphasizing words. Lydia was so shocked she almost forgot her line. "Y-your a plant, an inanimate object" she told him. The man pushed her away, moving his hand down her arm and gripping her hand to stop her from getting to far. "Does this look inanimate to ya punk" he shouted. Lydia squatted down a bit, trying to peer into the mouth of the costume. "If I can talk an I can move who ta say I can't do anythin I want" she tried to see the mans face but he lifted the bottom of the suit up, closing the mouth. 

"Like what" she asked, sounding her usual suspicious self. He dropped the mouth, presenting himself to her. A wide lopsided grin sitting on his peach face. Showing off the perfect teeth. His eyes a bright green like they were glowing with the color. The woman's eyes widened at the sight, but the man didn't miss a beat. He pulled her close so she was looking into the mouth "Like deliver, pal, see ya get everythin yer sickly, greasy heart desires" He spun her and she couldn't help laughing as she was tossed to the other side of the stage. "Would ya like a Cadillac car Or a guest shot on jack parr. How bout a date with hedy lamarr Ya gonna git it" he sang. Sounding less like Tommy with each word. 

Lydia smiled as he grabbed her shoulder, presenting the empty space in front of them "Would ya like to be a big wheel Dinin' out for ever meal, I'm the plant dat can make it all real" he bent his knees as he swerved behind her. Now she really rolled her eyes at the mans theatrics. "I'm yer genie, I'm yer friend I'm yer willin slave. Take a chance, just feed me" he sang so softly then started stomping his feet on the ground "Ya know the kinda eats The kinda red hot treats The kinda sticky licky sweets I crave" he shouted and she had to cover a giggle. "Come on, Seymour, don't be a putz Trust me and yer life will surely rival king tuts Show a little 'nitiative, work up some guts And ye'll git it" he walked her to the end of the stage. She pushed him back then walked up to the center. She opened her mouth and gave out the loudest most in harmony note. 

"I don't know I don't know I have so, So many strong reservations....Should I go And perform... mutilations" she turned back to the man, smirking at him. He smiled back jumping over to her. "Ya didn have nothin till ya met me come on kid what will it be. Money, girls" he elbowed her and she rolled her eyes. Going to walk away but he jumped in front of her. "One particular girl, how bout that Auuuuudrey" she couldn't help smiling at the prefect puf in his throat when he sang that. "Think it over, there most be someone ya sneak real quiet like and get me some lunch, Think about a room at the Ritz, wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz. A little nooki gonna clean up yer zits, and ye'll git it" He boped her nose and she scowled at him. 

The girl walked passed him, lifting the bottom lip of the costume up as she did. "Gee I'd like a Harley machine, toolin around like I was James dean. Making all the guys on the corner turn green" She sang a little more casually. "Ya gon' git it" the man sang as he pulled the mouth down. He turned to her "If ya wanna be profound then ya really gotta justify. Take a breath and look around A lot of folks deserve to die" he laughed. She turned around on her heel staying in character as she quivered. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, That's not a very nice thing to say" she let her voice crack. "It's true isn't it" he asked and she turned away from him. "I don't know anyone who deserves to be chopped up And fed to a hungry plant" she placed her hands in her hair. 

"Hmmm sure ya do" he gave a small laugh as he walked across the stage. He placed a hand on her shoulder and they both bopped three times before singing in unison. "If you want a rationale It isn't very hard to see Stop and think it over, pal" they both spined. Grabbing on to each other and throwing each other in the opposite direction. Using their link to turn, facing one another. and jumping into the open space so Lydia was almost against the costumes mouth. "The guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to meeeee" they sang together. 

"STOP" the director shouted, causing them both to tense. "That harmony was so... perfect, but perfect isn't the right word. Both notes hitting each other and amplifying like a swirling flutter of sound. Echoing together off the walls, in unison even in those echo's. No voice louder then the other, carrying longer. But together like they merge once out of your mouths. Amazing. I had my doubts about you Tommy boy but that harmony" the director sniffled then clapped. "Lets prepare for the next scene everyone, Lydia darling have some water" he instructed. The crew began to move about. 

The goth rolled her eyes "I hate this man" she muttered to herself. Turning her gaze to the man that still held her arm. She noticed she still held on to. Both of them quickly let go and moved their arm away. "Alright Beej you had your fun get out of there" she told him, lifting the upper lip of the costume up. Staring at her was a pair of blue eyes, widened in fear. The mans smile long gone. "What just happened, what's a Beej" he asked, sounding scared. Lydia stepped away from him, turning to look at the body mirror. Inside the reflection was the demon. smiling so wide and open mouthed that his tongue poked out. She shook her head at the sight but there was a smile on her face. The mirrors image swirled turning into the reflection of the room. 

*****

The girl stood by her locker, putting her books back inside along with her lap top. She heard a whirling sound, looking from her backpack to her mirror. The demon sat inside, smiling at her. His front teeth spilling out over his bottom lip. "What" she asked him. "My performance babes, better then that chump right" he asked, his usual rough voice caused the girls organs to jump. figuratively. She smiled at him, ignoring the queasiness inside her. "A tooth pick is better them Thomas" she both insulted and teased. "Pf ya but I was good right" he asked again. She slumped against the locker. "How about you stop peering at me while I'm at school" she offered. The mans smile fell "What like jus wait for ya at yer place" he asked. "Exactly, oh don't pout ya baby. Or I'll start calling you boy. Now be a good boy and go home AH" the woman's locker was shut by a tall figure. 

The brunette looked at her odd. "Who are you talking to" she asked. "Lipstick" Lydia responded before she could think. "Your lipstick, you were calling your lipstick a boy" she asked. "Pff ya he touches my lips of course he's a boy" she clenched her teeth. Feeling her locker door vibrate, knowing the demon was laughing in her mirror. "Are you alright" her friend placed a hand on her shoulder. Quickly removing it when the girl tensed. "Sorry forgot you don't like being touched" the taller stepped back. "Ah ya it's ok. I'm fine. Still delirious I guess but I'll get over it" she lied, stepping away from her locker. Her friend fallowed. "So know what your doing for Christmas" the brunette asked. Lydia smiled which made the girl roll her eyes. "The same thing we do every Christmas Bertha, try to take over the world" she was nudged. "Stop quoting tv for a moment" Bertha teased. 

"Sorry watched the mask last week it makes me quote cartoons. I don't know what we're doing probably another one of Delia's parties. With all of dads retail friends and Delia's family. Oh and wouldn't you know it uncle Clyde isn't invited again whoops. Ah dads kind of embarrassed of his hilly billy family" she rambled. Slouching a little. "Ya I feel it. My mom is embarrassed about my aunt Dolla, cause she drinks and has had three divorces and no kids. Not sure if its shame or jealousy at this point" the two chuckled bitterly. "Well why don't we have a Christmas sleep over. Once vacation starts we have a night where its just us and Prudence" Lydia offered. The girl smiled at her, showing of her two front teeth. "That sounds nice, I'll tell Prue in class. See you tomorrow" she waved goodbye. Turning to a stair well door and heading inside. The goth waved her goodbye. Continuing to walk down the hall. 

She walked out of the school, where the bike rack sat. She unlocked her spray painted bike then threw her bag in the basket. She hopped on then peddled away from the collage. The school was a town over but her house sat in between towns so it didn't matter. She peddled through the streets till she had to go down the dirt path. Passed the forest and over a bridge with a barn around it. Her house was in view at the top of the highest hill. She peddled up the path about half way before getting off and walking her bike up. She grabbed her bag and leaned the bike against the wall. Stepping up the redone porch and opening the unlocked door. 

"Hey I'm home" She called out. Hearing a slamming door at her announcement. She rolled her eyes at Delia's behavior. She kicked off her shoes then walked into the house. "Oh Lydia you got mail today" Adam called out to her from Delia's living room. She walked inside the tacky room. Moving the letters on the metal table around till she found the one with her name on it. She looked on the back and read over the return address. "It's from New York...whos Eliana Gulenski" she asked. She opened the letter and took out the card from inside. There was a puppy on it wearing little hats. "Aw its so cute" Adam spoke from behind her. She opened the card. Inside was an invitation note. 

'Dear Lydia Deetz 

I, Little Liana Lane, invite you to my family's cabin for the winter. No it's not dusty and old. It's a refurbished cozy cabin with working water, heat, and electricity. I'm hoping to have a kindergarten reunion and I want you to attend. On December twelve, here is the address I look forward to seeing you'

"Oh ya little Liana Lane, that's what we use to call this girl in my elementary school. She was the smallest thing. Kind of like Prudence" Lydia told. "That's sweet" the man gushed. "Hmm not really, she use to get picked on alot and as a kid I didn't see it. Sometimes I did but others it just went over my head. Wonder why she would want to meet up with everyone. If it were me I'd wanna move away from my bullies heh or kill em" the man stared at her. "I'm joking Adam" she laughed. She took out her phone and un locked it. Opening her camera to take a picture of the address. "I know, you're not the murdering type" he smiled at her joke. Which caused her arch her brow "as far as you know." His smile fell and she laughed again. "I'm kidding" she put the card back in the envelope then turned to leave the room. 

"It's not very funny to make people think you're a murdered, You're already an arsonist" he mumbled under his breath. But Lydia chuckled. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. Her dads office was closed. She walked over anyways, bending down to slide the letter under his door. She stood up and walked down the hall. "This is what it's come to, notes under doors" she complained. Heading for her room and shutting the door. Also locking it like the rest of her family. She strolled inside, throwing her sheet over the mirror. 

"Hey" a mans voice called from under the cover. She smirked as she took off her jacket. "Oh I'm sorry am I ruining the show" she spoke sarcastically. Hearing grumbles as a response. "Ya doin those crummy assignments" the man asked as she undressed. "Well I should work on them some more... exams are in a month, oh man December is really a week away, where did the time go" she questioned. Gripping her hair as she bit her lip. Looking at her bag. "Babes relax, ya always workin on those things. Take a break. Come car climbin" the man preached. She took a deep breath, going over everything she did for classes in the passed month. She grabbed a shirt from her drawer. A nice band tee with a hear a gram sprouting purple roses and the letters H.I.M written in white. 

She grabbed her black legging's and a purple plaid skirt to put on. "Hey lyds ya over there" she was asked. "I'm thinking" she told him as she pulled up her pants. "That's yer problem ya think to much" he scuffed. The girl shook her head, placing her hands on her hips "Ya that's my problem not the ptsd, or the construct of society, or being haunted, or chased by a demon" she listed. The man grunted, stopping her. "Who's haunting ya, Macey's and pottery barn up there, two can't even tell when someone's messin around dere pressions model. Adam jus patches it back up with his cute little fingers" he chuckled. "You're not messing with Adam are you" she asked, crossing her arms. "Nah, wouldn be any fun if I did. I like bein a secret to much. An I know ya like it to. Doin somethin ya not suppose to, hidin it from everyone. The thrill, the shame, the anticipation of doin it again. I see ya shaken" he rambled to her. But it made her bite her lip, the tender flesh scraping her teeth. She gripped her arm nervously. 

"You can't even see me" she tried to tease but it came out more vulnerable then she wanted it to. She could here him smirking at her. "Don' need to. Stop thinkin babes, come take a walk in the neitherworld" he offered. She reached out to the sheet, pulling it off in one motion. She stared hard at the demon who smiled like he won. She took in a deep breath, moving to place her hand on the glass. Her arm shook as she did so, surprising her. She tensed up the muscles to stop it, narrowing her eyes at the demon. "I'm only going cause I'm ahead on my work" she reasoned. "Sure whateva ya have to tell yerself" he placed his hand on the glass. Meeting her palm. She took in a deep breath, trying to clam herself. 

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.....Beetlejuice."


	21. A shitty sword thanks

The neitherworld was as bright as ever. A soft orange filling the sky. Touching the buildings and melting into yellow. Lydia stared at the sky while here and Beetlejuice walked a familiar path to the junk yard. She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt when the fabric would rub against her palms. "Hey does the sun set here" she spoke. Breaking there silence. "Uh talkin to me now huh, thought ya was mad" the demon smiled. She looked at him with dewy eyes, waiting for his answer. The oddly innocent look made the man gulp. "Uh ya...the sun sets, rises. The usual just isn so bright" he answered, looking away from her. His bashful behavior made her smile. lowering her lids and smirking to the right. The man shook his head but smiled "I'm tellin ya, powerful tool ya got there" he pointed at her. "I don't know what you're talking about" she spoke innocently. 

The man narrowed his eyes at her, something she thought was so funny. His long lashes making it hard to see his pupils. They walked into the lot. Passing the many towers of cars. Lydia stared up at them in aw. "Wonder how high they go" so spoke out loud. A honking caught her attention and she looked down at the lot. Sitting in his usual spot was their car. She smiled brightly at the yellow buggy. Running over she slide onto the ride. "Doomie, how's my little buddy" he reeved at her and beeped. She giggled at his excitement. "Hey mema get over here" the demon called out. She stood up from the car. Looking over at the demon. He held a rope that was tied around his waist already. "Ah someone believes in the power of rope apparently" she face palmed when the words were out of her mouth. "Babes I've always believed in the power of rope. I've been tied up enough times hahaha" he laughed at his joke. "Not where I thought you were gonna go" she mumbled to herself. Raising her head up from her hands. 

The man now stood in front of her, inches apart. The only thing keeping her from feeling his breath is the height difference and the lack of breathing. He wrapped the rope around her waist. Making a knot then pulling it a little to tight. She sucked in a breath, feeling her heart drop into her stomach at the noise. "What's the matter to tight" he asked, knowing he pulled it tighter then needed. Lydia's face heated up at his fake innocents. She grabbed the rope and pushed him back. "Always messing with me" she muttered, turning away from him to check over the knot. The man laughed. "Ya should see yer face. Yer so angry yer turnin red" he laughed out. Both Lydia and Doomie glanced at each other. "He thinks I'm mad" she asked the car. He just beeped in the same confused tone. 

"Sure angry, so we climbing or not" she asked trying to sound angry. "Heh ya alright" the demon stepped on onto one of the cars and gripped onto another. He began climbing up the stack. The mortal walked up to the same stack. Going up a different root. She was careful where she grabbed not wanting to spilt open her hand. She didn't care so much where she stepped with pentagram boots on. "Have you ever done this before" Lydia asked, trying not to think about how high up they are and what if the tower tilted. "Nah" the man said. "Jus got bored at home, thought it be fun" he almost huffed as he climbed. "Do you get bored often" she asked, pulling her self up onto the back of a car. "So many questions all the time, ya I guess" he answered. "Well sorry for being curious, you should take it as a complement. It means I think you know important stuff" she poked her head over to look at him. He was lower then her on the tower. "How'd ya get up there" he asked, knitting his brows together. "I climbed" she answered, smirking at the man. He looked like he was gonna pout. 

He began climbing faster, like it was a competition. A distant noise caused them both to stop. They looked at each other then started looking around to find the odd noise. Sounding like something falling from the sky. They looked up a little to late. The source of the noise collided with the demon, sending him off the tower and down to the graveled floor. Lydia watched the rope go with him. "Oh no" she muttered before being yanked off the tower. She yelled as she fell. 

The man below sat up and shook his head from the fall. Only for the mortal to fall onto him. Their head smashed together as she plummeted onto his soft body. She sat up with a pained groan. Covering her mouth where she was hit. She looked up at her companion. He sat up, leaning on his hand while the other rubbed his mouth. "If ya wanted a kiss ya could of asked. Didn't have ta fall on me" he told her as he massages the sore spot. "As if it was your stupid rope, I was pulled down" she told him also massaging her sore spot. 

"Oh ya" he looked at the rope connecting them. His eyes shot open and he looked to the right of them "Oh ya" he shouted. Lydia stood up offering a hand to the man. He looked at her for a moment before taking it and letting her pull him up. They looked over at the other dent in the ground. Standing in the middle, surrounded by obviously self made smoke was a shirtless man. He had short blue hair and a pair of jogging pants that looked painted with flames. He held a big sword on his shoulder. Both of them looked unimpressed and a little taken aback by the mans look. Lydia cringed the more she looked at him "uh he's an anime nerd. I say that like I don't know he's imitation Kaname" she groaned. "Who" the demon asked her. "Don't worry about it" she waved him off. 

The man pointed at her then began shouting "I acknowledge the girl of many wisdom, and her prominent form." He gestured to her hips then smiled. "Did he just make a pass at me" she asked, annoyed. Beetlejuice cracked his knuckles, stepping in front of her. "He's crusin for a brusin, for the knockin me down not the flirting. Ya hot babes" he smiled over her shoulder. She stared at him with her usual expression of mild annoyance. "Whatya want" he shouted at the shirtless man. He began yelling in a very over dramatic voice. "To fight the wicked demon who has emerged from the furthest star, tells travel far of such an evil who has roamed the dirt and concurred many a sandworm-" he was cut off by both parties groaning overly loud. "Shut up ya over grown balloon" the demon yelled. "I'm going to punch him. I don't care about the sword I will punch him" Lydia told. 

"Does the female challenge me, is she your fighter boss man" he shouted. Making them cringe. "No she doesn fight" The demon told. But the man looked confused "She does" he asked. "Doesn" he shouted again. "Ya I do" Lydia interrupted. Beetlejuice shook his head at her earning a loud 'ahha' from the man. "I See now she is your floozy" he smiled at the two. "Excuse me, now I'm really gonna hit you" she began stomping off towards the man. She was halted by the rope being pulled. Turning around to glare at the demon. "Ya got a death wish, he could cut ya in half" he shouted at her. "I see once again she is your pet, that rope is her leash" Lydia lost it at the insult. She yanked the rope causing Beetlejuice to fall forward from the sudden force. She charged at the man. 

He swung his sword down and she side stepped where it landed. Taking the opening to punch him in the face then the stomach. He staggered back and she kicked him in the chin. He fell out of the small crater he had made. trying to find his grounding. "Pet, A fuckin pet, Does this look like an anime to you ya otaku trash bag. There aint no miku aharu her to save your pathetic virgin ass" she yelled as she kicked him hard. She was pulled back by the length of the rope. She looked back at the demon. He was propped up on his elbows, swinging his feet behind him while he ate a bag of popcorn. Like the whole thing was a show. She sighed at him, jumping to the side when she heard foot steps. The man ran at her and threw his whole body into a punch. Standing on his toe. Lydia kicked his side so he'd fall to the ground.

He landed on his back with a cough. She stomped on his neck with her heavy boots. Getting an 'ooo' from her audience. The man sputtered, grabbing on to her boot. She pressed down on him "If you weren't already dead I'd break your trachea and watch the light leave your eyes. You basement dwell piss pool. Call me a floozy, a pet. Eat a bag of dicks and die again" she moved and kicked his head. "Ow your so mean" he began to tear up. She blinked at him "are you crying" she asked. The man sat up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, you really hurt my feelings" he whined. "Hurt your feelings, if you had said hurt you ya I kicked your ass. But your feelings boo frikin who you self centered walking puke. Try getting out of your moms basement for a change and learn how the real world works. News flash no one fucking cares about you" she shouted. 

The man looked up at her. He sighed and smiled at her, causing her to step back from her rage. "Will you marry me" he asked. Her audience choked on his snack. Laughing at the scene "What ya twist" he said in between fits of laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me. No" she yelled. She walked away, stomping her heels in the gravel. She grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out of the ground with ease. "I'm keeping this, you don't deserve it" she yelled back at the man. She walked over to the demon and the car. She looked up at the man, losing her flair and blinking at what she just did. She cringed in guilt "I don't know what happened there I just kind of lost it" she told him. 

He smiled so wide, almost splitting his face. His eye brows raising up almost into his hair "are ya kiddin that was hysterical. Guy had it comin and when he asked ya to marry him hahaha classic" the man laughed. Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'm going home" she told him, reaching down to undo the knot in her rope. "Wait let me take ya out to dinner" he asked, placing a hand over hers to stop her from untie the rope. She looked up at him through her lashes, off putted by his offer. "Ya should eat somthin after that and somethin tells me ya not gonna sleep when ya get home" he stared at her, waiting for her to cave. She looked over to the car, thinking then sighed. "Well I am a little hungry I guess" she admitted, scrunching up her face. 

He moved his hand away, reveling an untied rope in her hands. She looked at it in surprise "How did you do that so fast." he lowered his eye lids as he stared at her, wiggling his fingers for her to watch "I got fast fingers." Lydia did stare at them, for a moment letting her mind wonder. She looked at the man who smiled so smug. "So magic then" she shrugged, letting the rope go. His smile fell "no I did it myself" he tried to tell her. "With magic" she pushed, not letting him mess with her again. She walked by him, dragging the sword behind her. "Here let me carry this" he took the handle of the sword. In one motion he tossed the thing over his shoulder. 

"Wait" the mans voice called out, running of to the two. He grabbed the girls now free hands. "Please I can treat you so much better, I'll give you everything you want" the man pleaded. She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Let go creep" she yelled, trying to get her hands out of his grasp. She eventually did, stepping back to create space between them. Once there was a big enough gap Beetlejuice stepped in front of the man. With one punch he sent the guy flying through the lot. The demon turned to his companion who stared at the scene with wide open eyes. "Come on babes I know a great place for squib" he began walking passed her. She slowly turned to look at him and away from the lot. "Uh so when I asked if you wanted to arm wrestle...you would of won" she muttered. He smiled, a toothy grin "I'd break yer arm" he chuckled. Lydia stood up straight, taking a step towards him but glancing back at the lot. 

The place was more of a mess now, with two dents in the ground and a bunch of cars on the ground from where the odd man had hit a tower. She looked forward and quicken her pace to catch up with the demon. She fallowed him into town, passing by many people who tried to avoid the two. Mostly because of the giant sword he carried. They turned into a building shaped like a bone. There were double doors off to the side of it that they walked through. Everyone stopped and stared at the two when they entered. Beetlejuice ignored it, pushing Lydia forward so she walk. She glared at him but walked in the direction he wanted. 

She sat down in an empty booth, Sliding close to the window. The man set the sword down beside her seat, trapping her in the booth. He sat down across from her, smiling while she glared at him. Before she could say anything about being trapped a waitress came over to them. "Two octa bowls" he said before she could hand them menus. She walked away without saying anything else. "Eat here a lot do you" Lydia asked, relaxing her face a little. "Eh it's close" he responded. Taking the dessert menu that sat on the side of the table. He spun it around. The mortal sighed, turning to look outside but not paying attention to what was out there. 

"Why ya poutin" he asked, flicking the menu at her. She put her hand on it then set it back up on the table. "Is this what its gonna be like, Fighting someone every time I come here" she asked. The man shrugged "Probably, there aren't really any laws here and since everyone's dead there no point in killing and pillagin. No one rules, we all make the same, no one has a better job then anyone else. No one owns companies just works and produces, provide service, cleans, cooks that's it" he explained. Taking the menu to fiddle with again. Lydia gave a small smile "Sounds like heaven" she told. The man stopped, frowning his brows at her statement. "How" he asked like she was lying. "Its hard to explain. Up town its just one person ruling each country. Everything's so divided, people, race, nations, careers, whos making what. The rich ruining the world for the middle and lower class. Low class now meaning those who live on well fare or in shelters. Middle being those who live in homes with kids and its all determined by the annual income. With prices constantly going up and housing market always rising, renting a single apartment is like paying a mortgage on a house from five years ago, its sad" she told. 

Sighing she sat back in her seat. "Ya kinda depressing babes, that guy lucked out not marrin ya" the man told her. She shook her head at him "what a creep" she muttered. "Ah come on ya should take it as a complement, he was really smitten with ya" he laughed. "No he was turned on by degradation" she cringed. The man smiled, knowingly at her as he lowed his eye lids. "There are worse things, rope bunny" he watched as she jolted up in her seat. Eyes opening wide as she started turning pink. Before she could say anything he patted his chest "Me I'm the rope bunny hahhaha" he laughed. The girl relaxed, breathing out in relief. But he knew her secret. The waitress walked over with two blue bowls. She set them down then walked away. 

Lydia looked down at the food. There was this octopus like creature sitting in the green liquid. It's tentacles spilling out the side of the bowls. It watched her with its blinking eye. "Um is it suppose to be looking at me" she asked. The man spoke with a mouth full of food. "Oh ya, the eyes the best part" he answered. He swallowed then looked at her. "Yer suppose to tear it apart before it jumps out" he both explained and warned. The creator glared at her then grabbed her wrist with one of its tentacles. Her pupils seemed to shrink at the contact. With out hesitation she raised her arm and bit into the appendage as hard as she could. Pulling away and ripping off over half it's limb. The creature retreated back into the bowl. Hiding it's self in the liquid. 

She swallowed the food then cleared her throat. "Taste like scallops" she noted, looking up at her companion. He stared at her stunned, not even noticing his own creature attaching it's self ot his arm. "What you said to tear it apart" she reminded. "Uh jus never seen someone uh do that" he gave a lopsided smile as he gestured to her bowl. Noticing the creature on his arm now. He turned to it, presenting both sets of teeth. The thing hopped back into the liquid like it protect it. Beetlejuice fallowed it, stuffing his face in the bowl and pulling it out. Snapping off a limb easily. He slurped it up satisfied. He looked over at the girl expecting her to be disgusted. But she wasn't she was smiling at him like the whole thing was funny to her. She looked down at her own dish. She tied up her hair in a lose bun then mimicked him in shoving her face into the food. She grabbed the eye ball with her teeth. Biting down as hard as she could and tearing it off. She bite into it, finding it was crunchy not squishy. 

It made her chuckle. "I can see why you like the eye, crunch" she laughed, snowing off her food stained teeth. The man stared at her, a slight smile on his face. She stopped eating, staring at him with an odd look. "What does pink mean" she asked. The man blinked at her, like he had forgotten where he was. "What" he asked her. She pointed above him "Your hair it's turning pink." The man threw his hands up in his hair like that would confirm his hair was changing. He stared at the table in alarm. "Uh nothing, I don't know" he panicked. "Ok, sorry I asked" she looked away from him. 

He hid his hair in his hands till his food slapped him. He looked at it, the pink turning to red under his claws. He opened his mouth, wide, splitting his cheeks. He shoved everything inside including the bowl. He closed his mouth, reconnecting his cheeks like he didn't just split open his mouth. He licked his lips with his pointed tongue. Lydia stared at him completely stunned. But fear didn't mix in her face. She was smiling, her mouth slightly open. "What" the man grumbled. It took her a second to speak, looking away as she talked. "I've heard of face splitting smiles but none as wide as yours" she joked. The man laughed at her, his mood flipping completely. 

Because of her small mouth it took the mortal a while to eat her food. Ignoring how the man watched her, or how his hair began turning pink again. She finished off the bowl then grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess it made. "Don't suppose my moneys any good here" she asked him after throwing the napkin in the bowl. "No it's useless" he told her, opening his jacket and pulling out his wallet. He set some bills under her bowl then put his wallet away. "Lets bounce before dey realize those are paper drawings" he whispered. "Gee if only I could get out of this booth" she said sarcastically, touching the sword beside her. He rolled his eyes at her, knowing she could move it if she wanted. He got up first. Moving to grab the sword and throwing it over his shoulder. She slid out of the booth. 

The two walked overly casual down the resturant. "Hey" they heard someone shout. Without looking back they both bolted. The demon grabbed his companions hand, making her run at his speed. She was quick to catch up to him, only stumbling once. Jumping so she could find her footing instead of falling behind. The employees chassed them till they made it over the bridge that connected with the highway. Beetlejuice pulled her onto the dirt path beside the road. They walked down the small hill, fallowing the path to the hallowed hill. Where the mans roadhouse sat on top. They got up to the door and the man opened it. "Ya really can run in heels" he commented, stepping into the house. Lydia fallowed him inside, looking at the messy place. It was a little neater then the first time she had seen it. The piles of stuff pushed to the walls rather then cleaned up, making the area more spacious. 

"Told you" she said to him. Trying her best not to look like a snoop as she looked around. She stopped when she noticed a shelf on the checkered wall by the old style phone. Sitting on it was a small open box. She couldn't see what was inside. The man had stepped in front of it, lifting the sword up and placing it on the back of the shelf rather delicately. "There, don't think ya daddy would be to keen on ya havin this. I guess ya can keep it here" he said, moving to scratch his face. "Oh really do I have your permission" she talked back. Earning a side glance from the man. Somehow it made her stomach jump, causing her to bit half her bottom lip. She looked away and cleared her throat. "Thank you" she told him, walking away from the single shelf to the unit beside his tv. 

Where the stands were bare they now held her whole movie collection. Something she brought over when she was showing him Monty python. "What are ya doin" he asked her. Sitting down on his couch. "Hmm in the mood for a movie, I still need to educate you on cinematic history" she smiled at him, looking over her shoulder. He prompted his feet up on the arm rest, laying down. "Thought ya had homework" he mocked. "Pf I'll do it later" she responded. It made him smile, like he won. She picked out a movie then went to put it in his dvd player. Once it was in she walked over to the couch. She put her hands on her hips at him. "Are you gonna move" she asked. "Nah" the man groaned out, sounding tired. She rolled her eyes "I'll sit on you" she warned. But he smiled at the threat "Promise" he chuckled deep in his throat. Again she rolled her eyes. Turning around and sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He reached over to ruffle her hair. But stopped. Something he over heard echoing in his head. He laid back down, looking from her to the tv as the film presented whatever studio produced it.


	22. unholy night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oc galore, just a bunch of stereotype people gathered in a cabin. With a demon.

Snow fell pretty fast in the small town of new hope. Blanketing everything in a sheet of white. Normally Lydia would sit and watch the snow fall, coating everything. But she was busy packing her Michael Myers back pack. Stuffing it with her winter pajamas and a spare outfit. Underwear, tooth brush and tooth paste. A charger, socks, a book with a shadow man on the front. She zipped it up as her mirror made a whirling noise. She looked over at the vanity, seeing the stripped suit demon that sat inside. He smiled, excitedly at her, showing off his uneven yellow teeth. "Hey babes there's a brawl goin on down town. Wanna bet on who loses their teeth first" he asked her. She chuckled at him "You have a gambling problem. I can't" she answered. The man rolled his eyes as his smile fell. "Lemme guess, studin" he mocked, annoyed. "Not this time, got invited to a reunion with some people I went to school with in new York" she couldn't help smiling at the fact. 

"Oooo fancy shmancy new York people, with their stuck up noses and tight, tight clothes" the man mocked. Standing up straight and pushing his chest up as he sucked in a breath. Sticking his node up in the air. Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Sure if your talking the rich, Like Delia. But theses guys were street crawlers like me. I don't know whos all gonna be there. The invite just said it was a kindergarten reunion" she pondered, tapping her chin. She looked over at the mirror. Frowning when she saw the man moving his hand, mimicking talking with it as he moved his fingers up and down. "Someone's excited" he commented. "Hmm maybe, I did spend longer then usual picking out a dress. What do you thing" she asked, gesturing to her outfit. It was a simple black dress, being held up by straps that formed in a pentagram over her the space between her collar bone and breast. A small triangle where it ended, showed off the the top of her cleavage where her breast met. The fabric clung to her body, flowing out at her hips in an uneven cut. Ending over her knees, fishnet's sitting underneath, barely visible with her tall boots. She had arm warmers running up her. Starting from her middle finger all the way up to her bicep. Purple ribbon tightening it in place so it didn't fall down. 

The man looked her over then shrugged. "Eh" he told her. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at the man, unimpressed. "It's cause it's not red isn't it" she questioned, knowing the answer. "What can I say I love my babes in red" he teased. She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at him. She turned around, looking over her bag as a distraction. "Ya should wear that dress I gave ya an the red slippas" She chuckled, trying not to laugh at his pronunciation. "As beautiful as the outfit is, I haven't seen these people in gosh eight years. I want to present myself as well me. Dark, sarcastic, dangerous, and a little dramatic" she admitted. "Twisted" the demon added. They smiled at each other, both thinking of a different incident then the other. 

"Well anyway I should get going if I want to be there before night fall which is at four thirty now thanks winter" she spoke to the room. "So it's dark out better den-" the man began to say but he vanished in the middle of his sentence. Lydia ran to her mirror, looking at herself in the reflection. "Beej" she asked. But the demon did respond. She stepped back "Guess he went to watch the fight." She told herself. 

*****

With a holler, the demon was dragged out of the in between. Where moments ago he was talking to his friend. Now he was being pulled. His world turning from dark to mixes of lilac and white. His vision stopped spinning and his feet hit solid ground. He blinked now looking at a lilac wall, covered in pictures of horses. White furniture filled the room. Dresser, shelves, white bed frame with pink bedding. He stared at it all in disgust. "It worked" came a loud voice. He looked behind himself. Now noticing the candles on the ground with a symbol drawn on the floor. Standing outside the wax made circle was a tall girl. With the skinniest face, a long nose hooking down. Thin pink lips on her almost yellow complexion. She threw a hand up to her short dusty brown hair. "It actually worked" she laughed. 

A burning pain surged through the demon and he yelled at it. Doubling over and holding his head. He groaned as something seared into his forehead. Once the symbol was on his skin the pain stopped. He gasped at the release. Standing up and running his hand over the mark. Feeling the bumps in his skin. "Uh I didn't think um a demon would look so....gross" she gestured to him and he glared at her. "Yer no spring chicken either tuts" he told her venomously. "You can talk" she stated surprised. "I can talk, walk, dance, and if ya really wanta shit bricks sometimes I eat to. Which is what em gonna do to ya" he pointed at her. Tearing open his cheeks to widen his mouth as he stepped towards her. She yelped, holding up the book she held as if it would protect her. 

He stopped his pursuit, his forehead burning as he got closer to her. He stepped back, clinching his head and yelling at the pain. He connected his cheeks, frowning at the feeling in his head. "Is-ah is that the book of Morgana" he asked as the pain diminished. The girl clung to it, breathing heavily with fear. She looked at the book in her hands. "Y-Yess, Yess I thought it wass jusst a joke. But what if it wass real. What if I could actually ssummon a demon. I could kill everyone who ever hurt me" she told, turning the book over and looking into the purple jewel on the front. She smiled at it, thinking about her plan. 

She frowned when she heard a crunching noise. She looked over at the demon. The man was floating in the air, laying down in the space. Propping his head up with his arm and setting his ankle against his bent leg. He ate from a brown bag that sat on his stomach. Shoving bugs into his mouth. The girl made a disgusted noise at the sight. "Ya, ya people bad must kill. But did ya read the book" he asked like he didn't really care. "Um what I could, it'ss in a archaic Latin and the internetss translate issn't the best" she admitted, becoming sheepish in her stands. The man ran a hand down his face. "Oh my Satan yer voice is annoyin. Morganas mind control, while powerful has holes. Ya gotta stay awake for it ta work" he told her, vanishing the bag. "And you ssay my voice is annoying" she rolled her eyes. 

The demon dropped to the floor, loudly making the place bounce. He turned to her with a wide smile on his face, showing off both sets of teeth. His pupils shrinking with how wide he opened his eyes. "Cause if ya fall asleep it wears off, Den I get to eat ya" he grew, eclipsing her in his demonic shadow. She gulped at him, shaking in her stands. "Eliana you better get going your guests will arrive with out you. You can play your games later" a woman's voice called into the room. "Coming. I'll jusst put you in thiss" she grabbed a long bottle with a cored top. "Insside demon" she tried to order. But the command was enough. He slipped inside before he could protest. Turning into soup in the bottle. "Ugh gross" the woman shoved the cork in the top then tossed the bottle in her luggage. She put the book in as well then threw her clothes over top. 

******

It was a long drive to the cabin. Since it was far away from any town. Surrounded by trees and very distant cabins that were only occupied during the early fall. The long girl was the first one up to the cabin. She sighed in relief at the fact. Looking at the three story building. With large windows and brown exterior. She got out of the car, dragging her suit case with her. Hearing a loud ow come from inside she shook it. "Quiet" she told the thing. She stomped her way up the snow covered walk way. She kicked her boots once she was on the porch. Taking out her keys and unlocking the door. She stepped inside, the cold place. Shivering she threw her suit case on the ground. Earning another complaint from the demon inside. 

She ignored it, moving through the house. Passed the living room where two big white couches sat, a marble table in the middle of it. The brown wood walls where covered with odd painting. A fire place sat in the left wall, behind one of the couches. She walked Into the kitchen, paying little mind to the open space. The only thing inside the room were against the walls. A large black fridge sat against the corner. Fallowed by a brown cabinet unit beside it. With a white oven inside and a sink. Her boots echoed on the white tile as she made her way across the room. A pantry sat beside the basement door, where she was heading. She opened the door. Taking out her phone to turn on her flash light. She began walking down the cement stairs. Heading for the fuse box and turning everything on. The house lit up and the furnace began to hum. 

She walked up the stairs, turning every nob in each room up. To turn the heat up. She did the same up stairs with all the bedrooms. Finally people started to show up. She rushed down the stairs when she heard cars outside. She barely made it to the front foyer when her guests knocked on the door. She opened the door meeting five people who were gathered at the front. Three guys and two girls greeted her. "Liana Lane" they cheered. She cringed at the nick name. "Ya ha er hey you guys long time" she greeted, stepping aside to let them in. 

"I'll say look at you, all grown up. Literally stretch" one of the girls said. Poking her with her wide fingers. "I could say the same about you Carla, ya really filled out" one of the boys said to her. She giggled at him, pushing him back then flicking her long dark hair over her large shoulder. She took off her coat and hung it up on the rack along with the boys. Revealing a plain pink v-neck underneath. Riding up with the way her body sat. An hour glass figure very defined by her push up bra. It made all three guys star at her. 

But Eliana was barely paying attention to the character, people. Her bag unzipped and the demon pushed his bottle out of the opening. He looked around at the scene whistling when he saw the chubby girl. "Oh yah, ya know she likes anal" he chuckled. The tall girl kicked her bag, but no one seemed to of heard him. "Don't get ya panties in a knot, that's my job. No one can see me or hear me less ya want em to" he told her. "Really" she spoke up, covering her mouth when the group looked at her. "Ya this place is really cozy" one of the guys said. A tall built man. Buzz cut blond hair covered his head, barely noticeable from his square jaw and bright eyes. "But dey can hear ya fine" the man chuckled. "Uh right thank you Ron" the tall girl tried to ignore the chattering demon.

"Lets see" the other girl began to think, leaning to the side as she played with her blond hair. "There's Ronaldo the cheese master, Cory the nose picker" she pointed to the boys. Gesturing from the blond to the frail looking brunette beside him. "And chuckles" she pointed to the last guy who was the shortest of them all. He looked away embarrassed at being called out, becoming all eyebrows from the girls view. "Carla the crier" she continued. "Ah shut up" the dark haired girl stomped her tiny food on the ground and fake pouted. "Liana lane" the tall girl crossed her arms. "Me Macy spacey" she giggled at the nick name. The group laughed with her. "Man I haven't been called cheese master since elementary" Ron gushed. 

"So is this everyone, can we now walk into the house" Carla asked, gesturing to the rest of the house. "O-Oh well I did ssend out one more invite" the tall girl admitted. "Aw you still have that funny speech impediment" Cory laughed. "Who" Macy asked from beside her. "Ah Giggless the clown" Eliana told, rubbing her neck. The group laughed at the fact. "Ya invited a clown real special tuts" the demon pipped up. "Oh that woman slays me" Carla cheered. "She always knows how to put a smile on your face" Cory added. A knock came from the door and they all turned to it. 

Ron reached over, excitedly. Swinging the wood open. Everyone's smile fell at the sight of the girl standing in the door way. The pale woman stepped inside, draped in black from head to toe. "Hello miscreants mind if I crash the party" she spoke, smiling to the side. her black lipstick splitting from the action. The room blinked at her. "L-Lydia" Eliana asked, unsure of who she was looking at. She moved away from her bag creating a window for the demon to see. "In the flesh, for know" she joked. But no one laughed. "BABES" the demon shouted when he saw her. Lydia's smile fell at the sound, looking right at Eliana's back. The tall girl quickly grabbed her suit case before anyone saw her bottle. She pushed it inside the turned to the guests. "Uh sso roomss are up sstairss, there'ss enough for everyone to double up" she distracted. 

"Then I call Eliana as my double" Lydia smiled again. "Wh-what why me" she asked, holding her bag close. "Cause yer shifty and I love shifty people" the goth taped her nose lightly. "Hold up are we doubling up girl to girl, where's the fun in that" Carla announced. "Sleepovers Ooo we can braid each others hair, or paint each others nails" Macy spoke up. "Ah sleepovers are for little kids" the defined girl spoke back. "Fine Carla spend the night fuckin every boy in the house, while you get rode like a bicycle me and the girls will be catching up and reminiscing about how stupid we all use to be, Elina wanna show me were you'd like to sleep" the goth looked over at the tall girl. Ignoring the offended and stunned faces of her old friends. The sheepish girl nodded, moving passed everyone and over to the stair well. 

Lydia fallowed her close behind. Eyeing her as she started to shake. Knowing she was being watched. The two girls walked into the far room, turning into a generic looking bedroom. With floral wall paper everywhere and a white bed spread on the queen size mattress. "Uh sso thiss iss the uh er-" Eliana bit her lip, cringing at her own speech pattern. A warm hand was placed under her chin. Making her open her eyes as she looked at the almost even high girl. "You speak fine dear" she told, giving a warm smile instead of her devious one. The woman relaxed at the words. "Thankss" she rubbed her arm as she looked away. The girls set their bags on the bed. 

"Oh hey giggles can I talk to you" Macy's airy voice entered the room. They both looked at the door way where the blond stood. Eilana was quick to take the opportunity to be alone. She pushed the goth towards the door. "Oh yesss talk um out there, n-nothin to do with me after all" she stammered, turning her legs so her knees pressed against each other. "Oh sure" they agreed, walking out of the room. She quickly opened her bag, grabbing the bottle from inside with the demon. She glared at him as he swirled around in the small space. "You told me no one could hear you unlesss I wanted" she whispered at him, gripping the bottle. "Ok so I left somthin out sue me" she shook the bottle. "Ah alright geez lady, mortal's can't see us cause dey ignore the strange and unusual. But that hot piece o' ass seems to love the strange and unusual" he chuckled. Freely getting away with objectifying his friend. The girl rolled her eyes "Can you sstop hitting on everything" she asked. "No" the demon chuckled again. 

She grabbed her purse from inside the suit case. Throwing the bottle inside and throwing the strap over her shoulder. She walked out of the room, stopping immediately when she saw the two girls outside. "Uh e-everything ok" she asked. "Ya took a tease to far, sort of a bad habit of mine" Lydia told. She walked by the blond and headed for the stairs. "Oh Carla was just upset about what Lydia said down stairs" Macy gossiped. "Uh ya I can ssee that...sshe wassn't wrong though. I didn't invite you guyss to have a ssex party" the sheepish girl told, gripping the straps on her purse. "Maybe you should tell her that" the smaller girl offered. "And get yelled at no thanks, I already have a plan" the girl looked at her bag. Moving to walk passed the other.

Down stairs the guys were already cheering. "Hey guess who found the booze" Cory shouted, holding two bottles of wine. Eliana looked alarmed at the sight. "That's cheap Aglianico, that's not enough to get drunk on" Lydia said from the entrance way of the living room. The group didn't hear her as they opened the bottle with an over excited cheer. She smiled at the scene "This is gonna be fun" she told herself. "H-How" the taller girl asked, looking at the pale woman. "Because a room full of idiots, that you can potentially gamble away their valuables" she smirked at the idea, joking. 

"How do you do that" Eliana asked. The goth draped an arm around her, causing her to bend down a little. "Here's how this nights gonna play out, as the host you should know. These idiots are gonna get quote drunk. Buzzed at best but they're gonna act almost black out drunk. And By idiots I really mean Cory, Carla, Maybe Ron will nurse a glass. Macy definitely will get quote drunk. As already mentioned Carla will ride the first boy that fancies her which is Cory. Give it half an hour they're gonna go up stairs you know why. That leaves a wigged out Macy and a gullible Ron who wont notice if you change the cards around during a game of poker" she chuckled. The yellow woman blinked at her, surprised by her analysis. "What about Chuckless" she asked. 

"He won't have a drop, not wanting to get involved with the drunk nonsense. He'll disappear most likely to the kitchen then pop back up with a bowl of something. Offering it to you and me since we're the only sober ones left. Then when the gambling's done we'll put Macy to rest on the couch and play a friendly came ourselves. Me, you, Chuck" she finished. Again the tall girl blinked at her. "You got all that from thiss" she asked, gesturing to the room. She looked out at the guests. Watching how Carla gulped down the wine in her cup and How Cory was quick to refill it. She tapped him and laughed saying it was enough. Macy drank beside Ron, trying to match the other girls pace. The blond man just slowly sipped his wine, cringing every time he had to swallow it. But continuing to drink it. Chuck sat in the corner at the single table and chair, watching the whole display. He turned away from them to look at the magazine on the table. 

"I ssee it now" she commented at the sight. Lydia patted her back then walked away to join the group. Sitting down beside Macy. Eliana joined them, sitting on the arm rest beside the goth. Both watching and waiting to the prediction to come true.


	23. unholy night 2

Barely an half hour later did the goths predictions start to come true. Carla stood up from the couch wobbling. It made the dark girl roll her eyes. She sat on the floor now, playing poker with Macy. Already having won her earrings, ring, a coupon to a smoothie place. Cory stood up and grabbed the struggling girl. They laughed then slowly made their way out of the room. "Uncanny" Eliana spoke from the couch. "How she keeps winning I know" Macy groaned, forgetting about drinking. She gripped her hair as she looked over her card nervously. Chuck, chuckled from the other couch. "She's cheating" he pointed out. "AH I would never" Lydia objected. "Ya so thats not an ace poking out of your arm warmer" he pointed to her arm. The room looked at her wrist, seeing a card poking out of her sleeve. She tucked it back in, eyeing the bushy browed man. "So I'm still learning sue me" she rolled her eyes. 

"What did you ssay" Eliana asked, sounding frightened all of a sudden. The girl looked at her with her dark eyes "I said sue me." She turned her gaze back on the amused man "sue me chuckles I dare you" she shouted. "Cool your jets giggles" he laughed and so did she. "At least that's one thing that hasn't changed you two still laugh the most" Ron said from the other side of the couch the tall girl sat on. "Pff if you're not laughing your just suffering" Lydia told, placing down her cards. "Ah no way" Macy yelped. "What didn't you hear me she's cheating" the man spoke again. Sliding off the couch and joining the girls on the floor. He scooted over to them. Grabbing the cards and shoveling them. "Alright I'll make you a deal. Play me straight and if you win you can have my class ring" he took off a red jeweled ring off his ring finger. The girl squinted her eyes at him in thought. 

"Hmm no. I already have a red jeweled ring that un matched in beauty" she told, grinning at him. "Oh come on you played Macy for less, no offense" the girl rolled her eyes. "Fine a picture then, I'll play you and when I win you have to take a picture" she bargained, smiling devilishly like she had more then cards up her sleeve. "What kind of picture" he asked. Dealing out the cards. "You'll just have to lose and find out" she chuckled. Picking up her card to play. Macy grabbed her wine and started drinking again. "Alright but no cheating" the man warned. "Not liek I can all my false card are in the deck...Beej hasn't tought me how to sneak them back yet" she confessed. "Beej is that a friend of yours" the blond girl asked. Getting up to sit beside the man on the couch. 

"Maybe....actually I'm not sure. Been having fun hanging out with him. It's just...he's dangerous, sorta murderous and self centered. But and ya there's always a but. He makes me laugh and no one else does that" she admitted. Unaware of the demon sitting inside the hosts purse. "Aw that's so sweet" Macy gushed, holding her hands together. "Um more like abusive" Chuck said, sounding alarmed. "Sure but how do you know I'm not abusing him, Taking everything he gives me and making him believe he has the upper hand. Like I'm a doe eyed girl whos easily impressed" she smiled at the man wickedly. He gulped as he looked at her. "A-are you using him" chuck asked sounding scared. "Hmm maybe, or maybe I used it as a distraction to make a move, read em and weep I just won straight" she placed down her cards showing her winning hand. "What the fuck" he shouted. She laughed, standing up and placing her foot up on the marble table. 

"I have won the battle now you must reap what you sew warrior. Take a picture" she shouted in triumph. The group laughed nervously at her. "Of what" he asked, scared. Lydia walked over to the couch and sat down beside Eliana. Making the girl tense. The goth put her arm over her shoulder then pulled Macy over to her. "Of the true partiers" She giggled at all their relief. "You like to make people uncomfortable don't you" The tall girl asked. "It's more fun that way" the goth responded. "But wait I'm confused, are you abusing your friend" the blond asked, tapping her mouth with her finger. "Of course not, I may act like a bitch but I'm not one. I just like to keep people guessing" she giggled. "Smile" Chuck told them, holding up his phone. All three of them smiled at him as he took the picture. 

"Ya know, this would be the perfect moment for a serial killer to break in" the goth started. Eliana jolted in her hold "W-what like a murder, like ssomeone killing people here" she almost shouted in nervousness. Lydia leaned back "Relax I'm joking, just see it in the movies. The couple leaves to have sex and wakes up dead, then the girls best friend finds the body. The final girl the survivor of the blood soaked night" the girl laughed. "I'm joking don't look so scared" she got off the couch, heading for the kitchen. The tall girl turned to her purse. Opening it up and popping open the bottle inside while her guests mingled. The demon spilled out like liquid into her purse. "Let me guess ya want me ta go kill those sluts" he asked, looking unimpressed by her lack of originality. "Yess and decide you're self. I don't want giggles finding out there's a demon about" she whispered, watching the visitors. "Fine I'll do it human like, lame" he disappeared from her purse. She looked up to make sure no one was looking at her. 

The demon did as he was ordered, thanks to the symbol burned into his forehead. He materialized on the second floor. He opened his jacket, taking out a rain coat and a ghost face mask. "This was gonna be a surprise for Lyds. But Since maaaster want's me to seem human" he mocked to the air. He threw on the rain coat then the mask to hide his demonic features. He pulled out a knife from his jacket. Dragging his feet into the room where the two were inside. They didn't notice him at all, to absorbed in what they were doing. Till he griped the guys head and sliced open his throat. The girl screamed, the blood spraying all over her and into her open mouth. The demon couldn't help laughing at the sight. Throwing the man back and stepping over to the bed post to steady himself. In his fit of hysterics, the girl climbed out of bed. Screaming and running out of the room. "W-wait hahaha fuck" he laughed out. Taking in a deep breath. He looked over at the body on the bed. "I got five tries at this, hope she gets it" he shoved the knife inside the man.

*

Carla ran down stairs, naked, blood soaked and screaming. Everyone looked at her, running towards her when she entered the room. Ron was the first one by her side, throwing his jacket over her. "U-Up stairs, there was a man he, he oh god-he" the woman started to cry. "I-Is this a joke, cause I was kidding about the serial killer thing" Lydia asked. Looking over the blood that dripped on the woman. She could smell the copper coming off her. The room was frozen till the goth darted to the stairs. They all fallowed her to the second floor. Rushing to the only room with an open door. 

She stopped inside, sucking in air at the frightening sight. Ron and Macy screamed from behind her. Chuck covered his mouth at the sight. Looking away quickly. Carla clung to him, not wanting to be alone or to have to look at the body. Lydia shook, taking a step forward. Seeing that the mans throat was slashed and so was his chest. "B" Macy screamed. There was a big messy 'B' carved into his chest. Backwards. "What kind of sick fuck-hum" Ron tried to say but covered his mouth. Almost vomiting. He closed his eyes and turned away. The goth took in a deep breath. Closing her eyes as she in haled "With every breath, I feel myself relax" she spoke to herself, exhaling. "What" the group asked. But she tuned them out. Taking in a deep breath "I have control over how I feel, and I choose to feel" she muttered to herself. Opening her eyes and staring at the body, reserved. She walked over and grabbed the sheet, throwing it over the body. She turned to the group and ushered them out. 

She closed the door then moved one of the end tables in the hall in front of the door. "What are you doing" Ron asked, sounding angry. "Eliana do you have a house phone" the woman asked. "Huh oh y-yess in the kitchen" she answered, shaking at suddenly being called out. "Come on, We'll get you cleaned up there, first we need to call the cops and stick together, no one goes wondering that how you get picked off" The girls nodded at her. But the Ron just shook his head. "Hang on who put you in charge" he shouted. The girls looked at him. "No one I'm the one coming up with a plan, got a better one then call the police and stay together" she shouted back. Crossing her arms and gripping her arms to anchor herself. "Ya, lets catch him, we can build a trap and lure him in" Ron spoke to the group. "Jinkins Freddy, that's a terrible Idea" the woman mocked. "It be better if we call the police, then set up a defense in a room, keeping each other safe rather then splitting off" she told them. 

The girls nodded at her. "Ya I like that idea" Carla sputtered, holding Macy's arm. Elaina pulled up her purse. Pondering what to do. "Uh m-maybe hiss planss not so bad" she tried to speak up. But the man ignored her, Only Lydia heard her. Staring at her harshly. "Maybe you did it, Maybe you killed Cory. And you're faking" the man pointed out. Making the goth look away. She scrunched up her face at the ridiculous theory. "Are you insane, look at me why would I want this. T-To oh god it's everywhere" she whimpered. Looking down at herself and the mess she was. Marcy held her, looking around the group. "Hey where's Chuckles" she asked, looking at the budding head leaders. They looked around noticing it was just Ron and the girls. "Shit" Lydia called out. She rushed to the stairs "Come on mister hero man maybe we can catch the killer" she bargained. Making the man run to her. 

Macy and Carla followed, not wanting to be left behind. The tall girl watched them scramble down the stairs, smiling at the scene. She began walking down the stairs, pridefully. But her head began to spin and she fell on to the railing. Suddenly feeling tired. She shook her head and forced herself down the stairs. Slapping her cheeks then walking through the house. To the kitchen where everyone was. She stood at the door frame as Ron picked up the cord to the old phone in the wall. "The lines been cut" he told them all. Macy was trying to clean away the blood on Carla from the sink. The girl couldn't stop crying as she tried to help. "Lines cut sure, cause we're a bunch of young adults, drinking, having sex, in a cabin thats in the middle of nowhere. Why not" Lydia bit her nail. Closing her eyes as she thought. "And now Chuckles is missing" Macy called out. 

The goth tossed her head back, taking in a deep breath. "Ok lines cut so we drive to town. We all hop into one care and just go" she offered, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Fuck that it's a million degrees out" Ron yelled. "5 to be exact" Macy said. "Or so the thingy outside says" She pointed to the window. Outside sat a lowering thermometer. "I say we stay here and fight him off" the blond man yelled. "That's stupid, it doesn't matter we have to hop in the cars anyway, why not do it now and drive to the station. Lower the chances of a body count" the girl argued. "Fuck you I bet Carla killed him and is acting all innocent" he pointed at the crying girl. "Right if anyone's the killer here it be Eliana, she has the motive, none of us were very nice to her when se were kids and she's the host. Like slasher one oh one it's almost always the host or an escape convict" she shouted. Fear spilling out with every word. "Your just a naïve Morticia wanna be" he insulted. Lydia clicked her tongue "That's Elvira, if I'm impersonating anyone it would be the mistress of the dark herself." 

"Stop it both of you, this is getting us no where. Your yelling is making everything worse. Lets just ok lets just go back up stairs, guard the door so Carla can change then figure out if we're gonna stay or go" Macy said to them. In a soft yell. They both sighed. "Ya that's, that's a good plan" the man rubbed his arm. "Thank you, now lets see if there' s anymore clothes in here" the blond turned to the pantry beside the basement. She opened the door, jumping out of the way as something fell out. The room screamed at the sight of Chuck, eyes open in horror but the life gone from them. His throat slashed and his shirt torn open to reveal two carved letters in his body. The group slowly stepped over to him. Looking at the letters. "E' J" Macy whimpered. "What does it mean B, E,J" Carla cried. 

Lydia stared at the letters, her eyes snapping open wide. She thought about the letters seeing them move in her mind. To sit inside mirror walls in a maze. She blinked then bared her teeth in seething anger. "Knew plan" she almost shouted. She reached over to the counter, taking out a large knife from the knife box. "We split up after all. You guys go up staires and gaurd Carla, I'm going to start the car" she stomped out of the room. Ignoring the groups protests and whines. She walked through the house. Ignoring her coat she threw the door open. Looking out at the almost pitch black lawn. She left the door open as she walked out into the open space. Playing bait. She walked over to the car, smelling gas before she got close enough. "Your kidding me" she asked.

She looked under the car, seeing that the line was cut. "Perfect" she groaned. Standing up she saw a figure in the reflection of the car. Quickly she moved and the man sliced the car, Getting his knife stuck. "Dumbass" Lydia shouted kicking the man hard and sending him flying. The man groaned "I disserve that" he mumbled. "Beej, it really is you. Of course it is. Murder that's your specialty" she hissed. "Wait, wait, wait. It's not what ya think, I've been high jacked" he tried to explain. waving his bloody hand in surrender. "Ya right I know your tricks, I can't believe I kept you around. I knew you'd do something like this" she ran at him and he dogged her knife. "Wait I'm serious it's not me, Lydia look" he gestured to himself. "I'm outside" he pointed out. The woman stopped. Dropping her shoulders and staring at him like it was the first time she was seeing him.

He lifted his mask, showing her the symbol on his forehead. "I'm bein controlled babes, some crazy bitch with a vendetta" he scowled. "Little miss skinny bones got er mitts on the witches word. She controls me with this stupid mark." he tapped the symbol on his head. "Can't touch da book, can't say er name, an when she orders I can't stop doin what she wants" he bite his lip, the way the goth sometimes did. "Beej you really are a puppet" she said, sounding as sad as he felt. He pushed the mask off, showing her his light purple hair. "C-can ya maybe-" the woman cut him off, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll help you, besides it's so obviously Eliana, she shaky, been staying back during all this, jumped anytime the subject of murder was brought up and she looks the most tired. Must take a lot of energy to bound someone like you, and give you a form to walk outside in" she reason.

The demon blinked at her. He smiled almost softly "Ya real smart" he told her. She looked startled by the complement. Turning pink from the cold "Uh thanks....is the book here can you tell me that" she wondered. The man just nodded, not changing anything. "Then I know where" she turned away from him, walking over to the house. She walked up the steps, stopping to look back at him. But he wasn't there anymore.


	24. unholy night part 3

She walked inside the cabin, slamming the door. The group was making their way down the stairs when they spotted her. "Bad news the gas lines been cut, even if we go we won't make it" she told them. "So we're gonna catch the man" Ron asked, almost happy. "Looks like it" the girl hide a smirk. We need weapons, got my knife, and a room to reside in" she informed them. "Hey my plan my rules" The man yelled. She rolled her eyes "Augh your egos so fragile" she mumbled to herself.

She ran up the stairs, passing them. "Where are you going" Macy asked, while the group went down stairs. "I uh need to get something, don't worry I got a knife" She presented. "I'll join you in minute" she ran up the stairs. Passing the closed door, eyeing it as she walked. She made her way to the far room, where she was suppose to be sleeping. She gripped the knife as she walked over to her room mates bag. She unzipped the suitcase, throwing it open and moving the clothes around. She found the book, digging it out and looking over the front. There wasn't anything on it except a purple jewel and what looked like two sandworms circling the front. The book was brown, making the girl cringe. "Is this human flesh" she wondered, feeling the material. "Deer actually" a gravely voice told her. She looked behind her, squatting defensively. The man in a bloody rain coat and ghost face mask stood in the door way. He raised the soaked knife high in the air.

"She's orderin me I can't stop" his voice shook as he charged at her. She dodge him, tripping him so he flew over the bed. He groaned, slowly getting up. "I know you're just gonna have to forgive me for this" she pleaded, closing the case and hoping over the bed. "Forgive ya for what" he asked. Getting a foot to the chest suddenly. He hit the window, breaking it and falling out of it. "Shit" he called out as he fell down. Lydia looked out the window, seeing the man laying in the mix of shards and snow. She tossed the book down then climbed onto the window frame.

The book fell on top of him then bounced off from his flailing. "Ah kickin me now ya throwing books at me what-OOF" the girl landed on top of him from where she jumped out the window. She quickly got off, shoving the book into the deep snow. The man got up, leaving behind no print in the snow from where he had landed. The girl rolled over and laid in his spot. Taking a piece of glass and cutting her cheek. "What are you doin" he asked in a panicked whisper. She just closed her eyes as the sound of the remaining party filled the cold air. The man disappeared with a pop.

The four survivors rushed over to the sight. Gasping when they saw Lydia laying in the snow. "Oh god the knife wasn't enough" Macy cried. "Lydia" Ron rushed over. He stared at her and gasped. "I-I should of gone with her" he said to the group. "I can't believe she's dead" Carla cried, grabbing on to Ron. Eliana walked over to the pale girl. She crouched down, taking her wrist off the ground and pressing onto her vein. She counted the second then dropped the wrist in fright. "Oh fuck sshe really iss dead, I-I though maybe sshe wass jusst hurt" the girl stood up. "That's it I don't care how must gas has leaked, I got a carton in my car. I'm going into town" Ron told them all. He rushed away. "No" the two girls called after him. They ran to him as he made his way to the house.

The tall girl turned to her supposed dead friend. "You sshouldn't of come giggles, I'm ssorry about you, about your mom, and about your dad" she turned and walked away. Leaving the girl in the cold night. 

Once she was gone Lydia gasped, sitting up suddenly and holding her chest. "Ah really gotta stop doing that" she told herself. She quickly turned over to the snow and dug out the book. She ran out of view of the window. She opened the book, shaking off the lose snow. She hide behind the house, using the lights from the window to read over the text. "How'd ya do that" the demon asked, suddenly appearing beside her. "Shh I'm reading" she told him. Flipping through the book. He blew a raspberry beside her "good luck it's in uh some language." He crouched down in defeat. "Archaic Latin" she told him. He looked up at her, sliding his mask up to really see her. She looked down at him for a second. "What I got bored with regular Latin" she smiled, skimming through the book.

She shook from the cold. "Eh babes maybe you should do that inside" he offered, noticing the way she shivered. "Can't I'll get caught" she told him. Ignoring her chill and going over the book. "H-Hey y-your in here" she said. He stood up to stand beside her, not helping in her chill. "A beast of dead world, s-son -o-of the d-destroy-ry her s-self. C-conqueror of many. D-dammed a-a l-life o-of s-s-s-s ffffuck" she shook so much. "Ok" the demon grabbed her. Picking her up by the waist and keeping the book far away from himself.

He carried her to a shed that sat near by. He walked in the darkness. Snapping the fingers on his free hand to create light. Lydia looked around the room, full of tools and working tables. "Who keeps a pot in here" the demon asked. "Pot" the girl looked over to see a put sitting over a self made fire pit. "P-perfect c-can grab the matches in t-the top of my a-arm warmer, My uh my h-hands are kind of fffrozen" She tried to get out as he teeth chattered. The man didn't argue, he set her down and felt her bicep for the matches. He pulled them out then took out a stick and flicked it. He sent it into the fire pit. It took a second but it began to roar. spilling out of the metal holder. Lydia walked over to it, nearing down and using the light to read the text. "I love hearin about me self and all but can ya just hurry up and find a way out of this mind control" he pleaded rather angerly.

She flipped the page, ignoring his shouting. "Mind control, well guess we fffuigured o-out why sh-she chose you. Y-Your p-page is beside the s-spell" she tried to get out as she read. The man put a hand on her back "Stop talkin babes" he told her. "I gotta go" he walked towards the door. Closing it as he left. He walked up to the cabin, Looking inside at his current master and the three others standing around arguing. "Geez what a bunch of yellow belly guppies" he mumbled to himself.

He watched them for awhile. Turning when he heard a door open. Lydia walked out of the shed and made her way over to the house. He stepped away from the window and rushed over to the mortal. "What are ya doin" he asked in a panicked whisper. "Y-You know Y-you aske me-me that alot" she shivered. "I need s-stuff f-from the kitchen" she said to him. Dipping into a door he didn't notice. He looked into the house seeing that the group was gone from the living room. He heard the door open to the front of the house and groaned. He put on the mask even though he didn't need to now.

*

Lydia walked through the basement door. walking through the dark room to the concert stairs. She slowly opened the door inside, seeing through the house that there was no on in the living room. She crouched through the kitchen. Trying her best to ignore the body on the floor and look through the pantry. It was a lot deeper then she thought. She looked around at the different ingredients sitting around. Collecting them in one of the empty potato sacks that sat on the ground. She went looking through the drawers, Glancing at the living room to make sure no one was coming. She grabbed chalk she found and tea light candles. She looked around, sneaking over the body and back down into the basement. She rushed out the door, closing it and heading for the shed. Watching the area to make sure no one was around.

She dipped into the small building. Taking the items out of the bag. She took a jar of water she had and poured half into the pot. Once in she threw in a hand full of roses, aloes cape, basil, sweet grass, and violet leaves. She didn't know what the herbs meant but the book told her to mix them all together at once. She swirled the pot, mixing everything together, It gave off a very sweet aroma. She leaned over and inhaled, suddenly feeling warm. She left the pot alone to take out the chalk. She bent down and drew lines around the floor, drawing them beside the fire pit.

She got up, being careful not to ruin the chalk. She looked over the page, re reading it. "Mix herbs till blended, when the water starts to change. Add blood of mortal, Duh" the girl turned away. Looking into the pot. She pushed down on her open wound but the blood was cold. She grabbed a tool and cut her thumb with it. "Good thing I had my tetanus shot" she spoke to no one. Letting her blood drip into the pot. It sizzled and changed in color. "Hope that's normal" she said to herself. Looking over the page again to read over everything. "Let simmer, dump on desired demon. This will bound the two souls and break any spell that my be casted on either participant. Past or present. Warning spell only lasts for as long as the mortal breaths. That's dramatic can't you just say alive" she complained.

She walked over to the pot, swirling it around so nothing stuck to the bottom. It wasn't long before the demon came barging into the now warm shed. He walked in, closing the door and sliding off the blood stained mask. "Few who knew killing people could be such a chore" he complained. Wiping his forehead. "Honey you're home" Lydia joked, with a smile. The demon rolled his eyes but smiled back. "Glad ta see ya got yer jokes back" he teased. The man looked beside her, walking into the room. "What-ah" he went to ask but stopped. "It's a potion" she grinned. She reached up and grabbed the demons pudgy chin in her hand. "No don't pout, I'm not gonna turn you into a pet or anything. I'm not that cruel" she let him go then patted his cheek. She turned back to the book as she wiped the loose moss off her hand.

"I got bad news, the hero's dead, and so's little miss bouncy boobs" he told her. Walking over to the table and sitting down on it. "That's not good, that leaves one victim and this doesn't look close to being done" she looked over at the pot. "Babes ya didn't have to do this. Ya could of just knocked er out" he sighed. The woman turned to him slowly, staring harshly "what" she asked, her voice dark. "O-oh did I not mention dat heh yah If ya knock her out the spells broken" he told her almost timidly. She squinted her eyes at him, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. "After all this work I did and your telling me all I had to do was knock the bitch out" she shouted. Covering her mouth when she heard a door open.

Both of them looked at the closed shed door. Listening to the world outside. "Where are you, I know you stole my book you undead edge lord" Eliana's sheepish voice yelled out, angry and loud. "I guess the ruse is up" The demon spoke. "Sh" the goth bite back. "Oh Lydia, come out and playiay, I have a fun toy I wanna sshow you" she called out. The girl shook her head. "Geez what an ass hole" she sighed. "My prints are right there she's just taunting me" the girl groaned. The door to the shed was suddenly kicked open and they both jumped.

The tall girl stood in the door way. Blood dripping from her hair down her face. Four scratches lined her cheek. Her shirt was soaked in blood. She held an axe in her hand, slick with the red liquid. "What did you do bath in it" Lydia asked as she stared at the girl. Not sure what to do. The girl had control of her friend and a bloody axe. She was cornered. "Ssuddenly there came a tapping, as of ssome one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door" she chuckled. Lydia lost her fear. Being replaced by her usual mild annoyance. "Right cause I'm goth and I know all of Edgar's work clap clap, so what got tired of waiting" she almost hissed. The man behind her looked nervous at her challenge. "Oh you know Macy can be sso annoying" she giggled. "I think she lost it" the demon spoke up.

She looked back at the demon only for the tall girl to yell at her "Look at me" she shouted. "You abandoned me, I thought we were friendss and you left New York, you left me" she almost cried. "What, first of all my mom died, second of all moving was my dads choice" the goth defended. "Oh boo hoo poor you news flash everyone hass someone whoss dead that'ss called life" the brunette shouted. Lydia had to check her patients, arching a brow at the crazy girl. "So because some people were mean to you, you what put a spell on a demon to control his mind" she turned to gesture to the demon behind her. She looked over at the pot the at him signaling for him to pay attention. She mouthed at him very clearly and slow 'dump on you'.

"Kind of cowardly I mean why control the mind when you can manipulate the emotions. No one uses their head these days but I guess it's easier to control the head, just not as effective" she kept looking between him and the pot till he got it. Turning back to Eliana quickly. "I guess I demon wouldn't impress ssomeone like you the living dead" she hissed at the goth. The girl rolled her eyes "Like I haven't been called that before." Behind her the demon jumped off the table. Ripping the rain coat off and tossing it on the table. He grabbed the pot in his clawed hand. "No" Eliana shouted as she watched him throw the liquid on himself.

Lydia smiled so wide it made her irises look small. "Yes, he's my toy now" she told. The room filled with purple smoke and a sweet, earthy aroma. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture some place scary, Ghostly hauntings I turn loose" she casted. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE" she roared, causing the girl to start screaming. The man Laughed as he reappeared in the circle. Standing tall and wide behind Lydia. In an act of desperation the woman swung the axe at her enemy. Hitting the goth in her arm. She yelled at the pain, anger dripping in her voice. She grabbed the handle before the sheepish girl Could pull it back.

Meeting the witches, dark gaze, irises noticeably small now. "Oh I'd run if I was ya" the demon told, pointing at the small girl. She let go of the axe and ran away, tripping in the snow but still running. "Uh babes" the demon asked, suddenly concerned. She ripped the axe out of her arm and growled. "Do me a favor set those cars on fire, the light might attract someone" she spoke overly calm. She walked out into the cold air, carrying the axe. She walked to the basement door that was wide open. climbing up the cement stairs to find the door was locked. "HA" she laughed. Welding the axe and hitting the door with it. Slamming into the brittle wood. The girl screamed from the other end.

"Ya didn't let me finish" Lydia spoke to herself. "I said I'm not gonna hurt ya I'm just gonna smash your brains in" she laughed when the girl screamed even louder. She struck the door and it flew open with a green light. "Oh thank you" she spoke to the demon, who stood in the door way of the kitchen. He was eating from his bag of bugs as he watched the show. "Now, heres johnny" she presented the axe to the screaming girl. "Y-You're inssane" the girl screamed. "Sure call me crazy but I dream pitch black, But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing farther then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered— Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before— On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before." Then the bird said "Nevermore. oh look I do know the story" she laughed, coughing in the mix.

An explosion from outside cause the sheepish girl to drop her weapon. Giving Lydia the opening she needed to charge at her. She dug the axe in to the wall by the girls head. She leaned on the handle, panting a little. "You'll forgive the mixed references I'm a wee bit blood loose, lose ah whatever" she threw herself back and reached over to the counter. She grabbed a pan "It was funny though, thanks for the invite, Liana lane" She threw her arm over with as much force as she could muster. Knocking the girl clean out. She slumped down the wall. Lydia dropped the pan, falling back. Instead of the hard floor she fell on to something soft. Feeling coldness covering her over heating body. She moaned at the touch. "Ey babes come on open yer eyes. I know ya aint dead, drama queen" the demons gravely voice called out to her.

She smiled at the sound. Opening her eyes to the bright room. Seeing his face blurry and unfocused. His expression un readable from the unfocused sight. "Hey Beej, guess what. You can walk outside now. Ha I bounded out souls. Now no one can take you from me" she giggled. Sighing as she closed her eyes again. The man stopped tapping her. She lost feeling in her body, only distantly hearing sirens. Then voices, but she still couldn't open her eyes. Wanting the cold to keep soothing her.


	25. finale girl syndrome

The sound of beeping was the first thing the mortal heard. She groaned at how loud the sound was then at how bright the light was. She stirred, trying to bring her arm up to cover her eyes. "Lydia" a woman shouted. She groaned in response. Slowly opening her dark eyes to the white room. "Why's it so bright" she asked, her eyes focusing on tiles. "Oh she's alright" a mans voice said in relief. She tried to sit up but was pushed back rather harshly. "No,no we need to get the doctor, you stay right there" the woman said. Flashing in Lydia's unfocused sight. She could hear the clicking heels leave. 

A hand reached over to hers, warm and soft. She snapped her hand away, curling up a little. She looked over to the man, her vision finally focusing. Looking at here with sorrowful eyes and a weary frown was her father. He ran a hand over his dirty blond hair. Almost blond in his old age. He took in a deep breath, composing himself. "H-how ahem, how are you" he asked. Looking at her almost reserved. But there was a shine of worry on his face. "Peachy, who doesn't love being on the set of a classic slasher film" she coughed then groaned at how soar her throat was. The man reached over to the table beside her bed. 

Without the older woman in the room, she slowly sat up in the single bed she laid in. Feeling how heavy her body really was. She placed her pillow up and rested her back against it. Looking up at the room. Her father handed her a glass of water. She took it, taking small sips. "The nurse said you had signs of hyperthermia, blood loss" he gestured to the large bandage running down her arm. She looked at it, seeing the cut from the axe in her mind. The man continued to talk but it was white noise to her. She stared at the bandage, seeing glimpses of the night. Cory's body staring up at the ceiling. Chuck's lifeless eyes, the letters carved into his body. Ron's angry face. And Eliana's blood soaked smile, turning into a haunted scream. She began to shake. Trying to tense her muscles so she would stop. 

The man places a hand on her shoulder and she cringed reflexively. He removed his hand "I understand that you've been through something horrible" he began. He clinched his fists on his lap, raising his voice at the girl. "But you can't just act like I'm gonna hurt you every time a so much as tap you" the girl curled up at the loud noise. Raising her knees as tears fell down her face. She sobbed, turning away from the angry man. Remorse filled his features, standing up to comfort her. Edging his hand closer to her, she slapped it away. Turning to him with bared teeth and rage he'd never seen before. "Fuck you, I almost died. I had to run around trying to keep everyone alive only to fail and have everyone die. Jump out a window and hide for safety. The bitch threw an axe in my arm and all you can do is think about how I make you feel" she yelled. Tears running down her face as she hiccupped. 

"I-I'm sorry baby" she gripped her hair at the nick name. "If there's anything I can do" he spoke soft and low to her. She sniffled, turning to look at her clothed legs. "I want Adam" she told him. Seeing how the mans stands sank at the request. He sighed, looking at the ground instead of her. "We'll get you checked, give a statement, pick up any meds the doctor asks then we'll go home" he told. A distant sadness in his tone as he tried to compose himself. He sat back down in the chair. Both of them looking anywhere but at each other. The woman walked in with the nurse behind her. She didn't seem to notice the tension in the room as she walked over to her husband.

As promised. Lydia was checked out. Gave a statement to the police about the night. Devising a lie of how Eliana had planned the whole thing. Killing them off one by one. How she faked her death, hiding out in the shed to devise a plan. How the girl hit her with an axe. Rage induced, her survival instincts kicked in and she chased the girl. Pinning her to the wall with the axe to scare her while she knocked her out. Setting the cars on fire herself to signal for help. Once the cops were satisfied with her story they let her be. The three grabbed the prescribed anti biotics and morphine pills to calm the pain if there was any. 

The survivor slipped into the back seat of her stepmothers car. Her parental figures stepping into the front. She payed them no mind as she stared out the window. "Been through worse right" Delia tried to start a conversation. "You know um with that demon man" she chuckled nervously as she started the car. "Do you mean-" the girl began getting two loud no's from her parents. "The only one who died was Otho...and Juno...and him. But no one bleed. No one was slashed and left behind. I guess it's different seeing the terror on a corpse then seeing them get eaten or disappear" she rambled. Holding her arms as the town rushed by her window. The car was silent after that. Everyone just sitting in the girls words and their own emotional torment. 

They drove up to the house, the tire's rolling over the gravel as the woman parked. Once the doors were unlocked the goth opened her door. She grabbed her meds from the seat and closed the door. No one was in a rush. They all walked to the door, Patiently waiting for Charles to unlock it. Opening the door for the woman. As soon as Lydia was inside the Maitland's rushed to the foyer. "Lydia, are you alright" they asked, almost yelling with worry. Immediately the girl ran at Adam, grabbing on to him. The man wrapped his arms around her, sending a chill through her but she didn't care. His wife stroked the girls head as she held her husbands shoulder. 

"It's alright, you're home now, you're safe" Barbara told her. She sniffled, trying not to cry again. It was hard not to break down. Charles cleared his throat. Making Adam remove his hands out of guilt. He wrapped his hands around the mortals arms and pushed her away gently. "Ah how about some coco" he offered. Stepping away from her and heading to the kitchen. Barbara looked mournful about his behavior "Coco will do you good, something nice and warm" she tried to comfort. "Why don't we all just sit in the living room" she gestured to Delia's room. Lydia closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath she stood up straight. Opening her dark eyes to the woman. "Only for a moment, I still have work to do for ethics" she spoke, emotionless. She turned and walked to the room. Barbara turned to Charles, glaring at him. "That's your influence" she muttered so the goth didn't hear. "I don't see a problem she's task orientated that's a good thing" Delia tried to defend. The Spector shook her head with a sigh. She walked tot he room, ignoring the two. 

Delia joined the group in her living room with a tray of hot drinks. Tea for her and Charles, coco for Lydia. She set the tray on her metal table. taking her drink and sitting on the couch with her husband. Lydia sat in the chair, closest to the fire place. It wasn't on but it somehow felt warm. Barbara and Adam sat in the love seat across from the couch. There was no room for a tv in Delia's perfect space. Just odd furniture and bad art displayed everywhere. The more you looked at it the worse it got. No one spoke for a long time. Till Charles phone ringed and he had to excuse himself. "Oh thank god" Delia sighed as he got up. "I mean, I'll start dinner. Anything you want dear" she spoke overly sweet at the goth. "So it takes almost dying to get that invitation" she responded sarcastically, carrying no emotion in her voice. She looked at the woman. The red head just stared at her, waiting. "I'm not really hungry" Lydia answered, turning back to her coco. 

"Well hmm maybe something light then" the woman left the room. Almost to eagerly. Leaving her step daughter with the ghostly couple. Once out of the room Barbara stood up. She walked over to the table and sat down on it instead. Facing the mortal. She smiled "Hey, I know it doesn't feel like it right now but everything's going to be ok" she tried to comfort. The girl uncurled from the chair. Setting her feet on the ground and leaning back. "I'm suppose to believe it'll get better, each day feels like more of a struggle. Burglars, toxic men, murders, everything keeps escalating. Makes me wonder if the next thing on this horrific list is physical violence. Will I eventually get struck for my vile mouth. Is that the next step. Or is the torment of having to see these memories every time I close my eyes enough. Is that enough suffering for the world, hic, not being able to save anyone. Hiding like a coward" she placed a hand over her eyes. Trying to hide the tears that stated to fall. 

"Hey you're not a coward, you did your best and I know that" Adam placed a hand on the arm rest. Letting her know he was there but respecting her no touching rule. "You're a strong smart girl. I know you did what you had to" he continued. "That's right, it's harsh of me to say but I don't think there was anything you could of done that would of saved everyone. That Eliana seemed determined and at least you know they're all ok. Not here but in the neither world, possibly reuniting with someone they lost" Barbara rambled. Reaching over to place her hand on the armrest beside her husbands. Their wedding rings gleaming together. Lydia wiped her eyes, sniffling as she looked at them. "Ya they are in a better place. Somewhere they don't have to fear so much" she spoke. Giving a small smile at the thought of them all meeting up in the neitherworld. The couple smiled at her. "There, they can be at peace now, like we are. No ones blaming you love only you are" Adam continued. "Ya heh kind of a habit I suppose" the girl admitted. She took a sip of her cup, enjoying how the warm liquid warmer just a little. 

That was the end of conversation. The three just sitting in silence till dinner was ready. Their secure atmosphere being interrupted by a tense silence that fallowed dinner. No one spoke, the sound of forks loud as they hit plates. Lydia only ate half her plate, stating she was full and didn't have much of an apatite. She popped an antibiotic as the doctor instructed. After swallowing with a splash of water she made her way to the stairs. Climbing up to the second floor and walking to her room. Already feeling woozy from the pill. 

She laid down on her bed, not bothering to change from her weekend clothes. She stared out the large window in her room. Staring out at the darkness, seeing things that weren't there. Memories playing in her head. She blinked focusing on the outside world again. Sitting up when she noticed it had started snowing. She grabbed her phone that sat beside her. Checking the time, white numbers told her it was one in the morning. She groaned at herself, having spaced for hours. She looked back outside, watching the white flakes fall by. 

The goth moved to the edge of her bed. Stepping off and making her way to her vanity. She opened her drawer, pulling out her camera case that held her professional camera inside. She went to walk to her door, jumping when her floor board creaked. She turned to stare at it, slowly stepping onto it. The piece creaked again and she glared. Walking away from it like it insulted her. Lydia reached for the door and peeked outside. No one was out there. No lights were on. She tiptoed through the house, lightly stepping on the stairs. She made it half way through the foyer before she was spotted. "Lydia" Barbara asked from the dinning room. 

The mortal sighed, turning to look at the woman. She bit her lip, holding up her camera. "It looked so nice out I-I wanted to take a picture" she told uncharacteristically sheepish. "We'll it's late I don't think that's a good idea. We, we almost lost you love" the woman rubbed her arm. "I-I know just, every year I take a snow fall picture. This year I was gonna take one by the bridge" she fiddled with the camera. "Hmm well...maybe just tonight" the Spector agreed without persuasion. "Really" Lydia asked, unsure if she was really being told yes. "Yes, just be back in an hour or two, two hours that should be plenty" Barbara bit her lip. "Thank you" the gothic girl smiled. Turning to the shoe rack she put on her black boots and spare coat. That wrapped around her like a dress with a fluff ring on the bottom, brushing her knees. 

She opened the three knew locks they had on the door, slipping out into the cold night. She put on her hat then her coats hood. Stepping onto the fairly deep snow she began walking away from the house. The sound of her own steps filled the night air. Making her way to the long red barn shaped bridge that connected the road from her house to the town. She stopped a good few feet from the barn. Taking her camera out of the case and turning it on. She pointed it at the scene. Waiting for the right collection of falling snow before taking the picture. She took a couple, looking them over on the small screen. "Hmm somethings...missing" she noted. Looking over the empty spaced pictures. 

"Ya me" came a gravely voice from behind her. She spun around, flipping out the knife from her boot. Holding the blade as she cradled her camera. She blinked at the person, relaxing in her stands. Shock filling her fear. The man standing with her in the snow was tall and large. Wild green hair with a brown roots that looked like dirt. Bushy eye brows sitting atop large round eyes that shun green. A wide dome shaped nose covered with green and a wide mouth shaped in a smile. Showing off yellow uneven teeth with two large canines. Pointy ears on either side of his head, twitching in the cold. He was dressed in a warn out white and black stripped suit. Stained with moss and other things. His collar was unbuttoned and tie loosened, exposing just a little bit of green chest hair. His shoes were unseen in the deep snow. He took a step towards the girl. 

"Beej" she asked, blinking at the sight. "In da flesh, so ta speak" he chuckled at the joke. "H-How" she questioned, looking him up and down lie she couldn't believe he was outside. He stretched his arms up and rested his hands behind his head. "Always with the questions, That spell ya casted. Lets me walk around if I want, can go where ever see who ever" he smiled proudly. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. She turned back to the barn. "I'm surprised you came back then" she huffed. The man walked up to her, standing behind her and out of her shot. "Aw don' pout. I stayed with ya till the medics came" he informed in a teasing manner. She lowered her camera to look up at him. "Why so surprised, would o' been my job ta guide ya down" she narrowed her eyes at him again. Thinning her lips till something popped in her head. She looked down at the ground then back up to the demon. With a raised brow and suspicious eyes. But before she could ask anything he frowned. 

"Ya I guided those guppies down and yes dey all whined" he complained. "That's not funny, those were real people" she snapped. But the man just stared at her rather then stepping away. "Ya and what are neitherworlders, ya seemed to have no problem slicin up that damn and beatin the sword guy" he pointed out. Putting his hands in his pant pockets. Lydia looked shocked at the evidence. She turned away from the demon, gripping her camera close. "Self defense I could say" she mumbled. Looking over at the man he didn't seem to hear her. 

He was poking the snow on the ground. "So what's this" he asked, turning to look up at her from where he was crouched. "Snow, it's frozen water, sort of" she answered, trying to think. "Its so white, an fluffy" he smiled wide. Standing up then diving into the snow. He made a Beetlejuice sized hole in the blanket. The mortal giggled at the sight. He started crawling around in the snow, jumping into untouched sections just to fall into it. Lydia smiled at his child like behavior. Putting her camera away in the case around her neck. She watched him for a moment, but what he said echoed in her mind. She held herself, feeling the ping of her stitches. Hearing him made her realize something. 

The girl stared at the ground, unaware of the man peering at her over the snow. He jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. "AH" she yelped, grabbing on to his sleeve instinctively. They landed on the ground, cushioned by the snow. The demon laughed, rolling over to lay down beside his companion. She wasn't laughing though. She placed her hands on her camera case, looking up at the dark sky that held vanishing stars. 

"Why ya poutin" the man asked, staring up at the same sky. "Honestly, maybe I'm battling my own morality. You're right I treated those people recklessly. Maybe because I knew they were dead. But...I acted the same with Eliana. She hit me, cut me and I blacked out. I don't remember what happened. Like I was watching an untuned tv. It was the same with the anime guy. All I knew was rage, attack, put em in their place...I think I might me insane" she rambled. "Ya are insane, I knew that when I first met ya" the man laughed. He stopped when she was unresponsive to him. He looked at her "Ah, ya really torn up about it" he asked, a little confused. "Eliana was this sweet little girl. She loved little pet shops and beanie babies. But because a girl was bullied in elementary a watched a slaughter. No I'm not blaming you, you were being controlled. But that doesn't make it any less mortifying to see....she hit me and I lost myself" she dug her hand in the snow, not noticing the mans hand was under hers till she curled her fingers around the side. Feeling his palm under her nails. She looked down at the connection. 

"Not really, all ya did was scare her to tears. Hysterical. I've seen murderers babes an ya aint one. Ya don't have the look in ya eye. Just uh power hungry. Haha ya were never gonna hurt 'er. Well cut 'er. Ya were playin. Pff an that guy deserved the beatin. 'Lost ya self', Babes ya asked that witch in the shop if she was hurt. An when ya knew she wasn'ya went back to havin fun. But if she said yah, ya would of stopped" the man told her. He wrapped his fingers over hers, keeping them close to his palm. The touch made her turn pink, feeling warm despite how cold it was.

Something was thrown at her and she jolted. She looked down at her self, seeing a candy bar sitting on her. "Is this a thank you for saving you" she asked, trying to find her mental footing. She removed her hand from the demon. Moving to unravel the candy bar. "Uh sure...actually I did wanna ask ya uh...to dinner" he started suddenly sounding nervous. The girl bit into the chocolate, snapping off a piece. "Well ya an Jaq an ginger....an monster" the girl snickered. She would of made a remark but her mouth was full. "An maybe one more person" he mumbled. The mortal arched her brow at him "Someone else" she repeated. 

"Maybe if she wants ta" he sat up, shaking the snow out of his hair. Lydia smiled at his back side. "Wait do you have a girlfriend, is this the meet the parents dinner" she teased. feeling like she could laugh for the first time since she woke up. The man just wobbled to the left. "Pfff well I'll go. Wanna meet the woman, see what kind of girl could make you take it so seriously" She teased as she ate the candy. "Alright but no being mean" he pointed a yellow finger at her. "What how am I the mean one" she asked, offended by his request. "Ya like one of em girls that hates other girls" he turned his body to look at her, leaning on his hand. "What no I'm not" she smiled at how wild his accusations were. 

The demon looked unconvinced as he stared at her. "Babes the first thing ya said to jiggle tits was an I quote." The man cleared his throat then began talking in female voice "Fine Carla spend the night fuckin every boy in the house, while you get rode like a bicycle" he smiled at her. Watching as the girl opened her mouth in shock and amusement. She covered her mouth to hide her smile. "You heard that" she asked, baffled. "Yah that witch bitch had me stuffed in a tiny bottle in 'er suit case" the woman smiled at the thought. Moving to cover her mouth again. Beetlejuice raised a brow at her, not understanding what was so funny. She lowered her hand and took in a breath. Speaking in conflicting tones when she quoted "Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space." 

She laughed at herself but the man didn't get the joke. He rolled his eyes, tossing snow at her. "Hey" she chuckled, bringing her arms up to shield herself. She dug into the ground and tossed snow back at him. He sputtered, wiping it off his face. "Ya challenging me" he asked, smiling wickedly. The girl mirrored his smile, Moving to stand on her knees. "Don't test me, I know tricks about snow you don't" she warned. "Yah I'm a fast learner" they stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Lydia threw a hand full of snow at him then jumped up to run. She dug her hand in the snow, packing it in her gloved hands. 

The demon stood up, rubbing his face from the white fluff. When he removed his arm he was hit again. The mortal laughed, holding her stomach. Her laughter was stopped when she was hit with a snow ball, sending her to the ground. The demon laughed at her. She sat up, smiling to the side at his challenge. "Of course you realize, this means war" she muttered to herself. Getting back up and grabbing a hand full of snow. The man barely dodged it, Diving into the snow that barely hid him. He yelped when he noticed the girl making another snow ball. He threw his head down and the ball exploded on his back. He chuckled, getting up and making his own snow ball to throw at her. Lydia couldn't help laughing at how excited he got about the snow, Or how much fun she had throwing it.


	26. lady in red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't worry we're not even half way done yet

Lydia sat on her bed post, staring into her open closet. Her dresses staring back at her like a fashion abys. Her medieval style dress with the corset already apart of the dress. Her zip up dress with the decretive rings. The one she wore to the slaughter. The torn one Delia gave her. The fluttery one that Beetlejuice gave her. Among others. She bit her lip as she stared at the choices. "Glad I decided to try and get ready hours before dinner" she told herself. The got off the bed and walked over to the closet. She started taking things off the rack. "Hmm to ah showy. To hmm black, to many ribbons" she tossed her dresses onto her bed. She pulled out the red dress she was given. Feeling the soft material in her hand. She bit her lip as she looked it over. "No I mean he says it looks good but this nights about his girl not me" she tossed it in the pile. She pulled out a black dress, covered in fake diamonds. "Eh maybe to fancy...hmm. Fuck it I'll do my make up and hair first then pick a dress. 

She threw it on her bed. Heading over to her vanity to apply colors to her face. It didn't take her to long to put together a look. Already knowing what she wanted. Putting on her favorite black lipstick with red dot in the middle. Blending it together. She applied a black eyeshadow above and below. Then lined here eyes curling the wing instead of doing a straight line. She then made thick lines under her eye, drawing thick eyelashes underneath. Then she dusted it all with a dark red, almost brown. Once she was done with her make up she tied up her hair. Braiding it to circle the back, leaving two long strands beside her bangs. She clipped the braids in place then took a black bat ordainment she had. Clipping it in the space on the back of her head. Once it was situated she curled the two strands of her hair. Leaving her bands the way the were. 

She smiled at the look in the mirror, turning back to the mess of clothes on her bed. She groaned, tilting her head down in despair. "Well at Least I'm painted now" she told herself. Getting off her stole to go over the mess of cloth. Everything she had was ripped, to short, or un fitting for a formal setting. She stopped going over her clothes, a sudden realization hitting her. "What if I'm over dressed, what if by formal he meant like emotionally. This is Beej what if his formal is an arby's at three am. Oh Satan it be mortifying if I was the only one all dolled up. But what if it is formal, like Gingers party. Then I'd be under dressed. Augh I wish I could just call her" she whined to her wardrobe. She put a hand on her forehead as she leaned on the frame of the wooden piece. "What a dilemma, to be given such a fashion opportunity without restraint. Do I arrive in diamonds, or tatters....pfff oh" the girl stooped her dramatics. Seeing a long dress tucked away in the back. 

She slipped it on, pulling up the straps and shifting her breasts to fit comfortably in the top. The dress spilled down her worked frame, hugging her hips and upper thigh. Splitting above her left knee to give her room to move. She spun around in it the turned to her closet. Grabbing a pair of black christen Louboutin's with a red bottom. They went perfect with her outfit and made her a bit taller which she loved. She walked to her drawers looking around for one more accessory. Finding the old see through poncho she use to wear as a child. She threw it on over her shoulders. A nice red fabric with black web lines all around it. Did nicely to hide her open collar bone and v shape of her dress. She laughed in triumph at her look. Ready for the night. A creaking sound caused her to jolt. She looked down at the floor board but the noise continued. She snapped her head up, turning to the wall behind her bed. In the space a wobbly door appeared. Green light emanating from the ajar wood. She gulped, feeling more nervous using this way to the neitherworld. 

She reached for the handle, wrapping her painted nails around it and opening the door just a little more. She stepped forward, letting the smoke envelop her. She made sure to close the door as she walked through the purple light. Suddenly she was standing in a room. The walls were dark and the floor was checkered. There was an orchestra lines against the wall and an open space for dancers. tables lines half the room each with it's own candle in the center or a floral center piece. She stared at the sight, off putted by the lack of color in the room. "Hmm I'm having prom flash backs" she mumbled to herself. "Ahha I told you I would get it right eventually" a French accent spoke up. Lydia turned to her right, meeting a very tall skeleton dressed in a blue suit with a black under shirt and tie. She smiled at the familiar man, mostly at how funky she thought he looked. 

"After how many doors" a honey high voice spoke out. The mortal looked over to her left, seeing the tap dancing spider. She wore a shoulder-less pink dress, spilling in ruffles at her waist down to her ankles. All six of her hands covered in white wrist gloves. While her hair sat loose around her face. "Lydia you look amazing, I love this poncho" the smaller reached up to feel the material. The mortal gave a big smile at the complement "Oh what this old thing. Pff just sorta threw this look together. Not like I stood in front of my closet for hours wondering what to wear" she flicked her wrist at the idea. Losing her smile when she saw the odd looks of her friends. "Ah ok is it weird to say I'm kind of nervous" she asked. Ginger gave a loud sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness I thought I was the only one" she placed a hand on her chest as if to calm her un-beating heart. 

"Oui is very strange for Beetlejuice to interduce us to his partner. Let alone like this" the skeleton gestured to the room. "I don't think I've ever met one of his girlfriends. He usually wants us out of his life. That and I don't think he's ever been serious with someone before" the spider spoke her thoughts. Tapping the side of her head as she crossed her other sets of arms. Lydia looked between them as they thought. "S-So uh have you guys met her yet" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. They looked at her with an uneasiness. "No they have not arrived" Jacques told as Ginger shook her head. "Come on Monster is holding our table for us" the small woman grabbed her friends arm with two of her own. The three began walking towards the tables. 

Stopping when they spotted the familiar demon standing at their table. "Oh Beetlejuice there you are" Ginger yelled out as they walked up. The man turned to them, smiling when he saw who was calling. "Ey there ya are, was askin this fuzzball where ya went" he gestured to the monster sitting at the table. "Howdy" the beast smiled almost teasingly. The demon rolled his eyes at the greeting, landing his gaze on the mortal standing in the middle of his neighbors. He looked her over very not very discretely. "Nice uh poncho" the man gestured to her reveling dress but spoke about her red webs instead. "Thank you, looking lovely as ever" the woman complemented, keeping the conversation going. For once the mans hair was slicked back and his suit was done up formally. He went to run his hand through his hair but two thin arms grabbed him before he could. 

Everyone's gaze shifted to the small woman that stood beside him. The very small woman, just a little shorter then Ginger. Her short white hair curled around her cheeks, hiding one side of her face. So only one large black eye with a purple iris was noticeable. She had a pointed nose so small you'd think it wasn't there at all. Small red lips that were pursed. She had a slender form, no defined chest or hips. Her waist looking four inches small. Six arms spouted from her sides dressed in long red gloves. Her red dress hugged her to her knees where milky white calves stood in pointy red heels. Lydia recognized the woman immediately, trying to hide how she took in a deep breath at the sight. 

"Lyd's you remember Sarin" the demon presented the woman who held his arm. "Ahha yes, how's the dog" she tried to swallow her awkwardness. The woman blinked at her slowly, her long curled lashes weigh down her eye lid. "Petrified" she answered with her thick accent. The white woman looked down, seeing the shoes the mortal wore. "Oh Louboutin's" she pointed out. The group looked at the woman's heels. "O-oh yes thank you" Lydia smiled. "Not a compliment just as you say observing" the spider stared at her with half lidded eye. Lydia closed her eyes for a second, opening them a little to wide as she smiled. She moved her hands behind her back to clench them closed. She tried to think of something to say but nothing un passive aggressive came to mind. So she just hummed in agreement. 

"I am tired" she told the large man. Patting him on the arm then turning to walk away. Beetlejuice turned to his friends and smiled, wide showing off both sets of teeth. "Isn't she a knock out" he laughed gleefully. "Juice" the woman shouted, not sounding very loud with her petite voice. The man rushed off to the woman, joining her in sitting at a table. "So what do we thing" Lydia asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "To soon to tell, besides it is not our place to do anything other then like her" the skeleton told. He walked by the girls, going to join the couple at a different table. Ginger made a step to go but Lydia placed a finger on her shoulder. "Ah- y-you don't mind my shoes do you, like they're ok" the goth asked. Oddly self conscious. The spider looked at her with her large eyes, glancing down to her shoes. "Ya there fine" she told then walked away. 

The mortal looked down at her shoes, suppressing the need to bite her lip. She walked over to the round table everyone sat at. She took a seat beside Ginger and Jacques. "It is so nice meeting someone who also speaks french" the skeleton enthused to the small girl. "I speak french" Lydia pipped up, causing the pale woman to look at her in an almost glare. "Oui nous all know you speak french. And curse at dogs" she spoke, looking like she was trying to keep her lips pursed the whole time. "He told me to" she responded, pointing to the demon. "Lyds" the man called out in shock. 

She physically swallowed her pride. "I take full responsibility for the cow remark and present that you once called me and Beej uh vaginas" she tried to keep her voice from trembling. "Lyds" the man whispered this time as a warning. "I take responsibility for the whole situation ahem, I'm sorry" she forced out. The small woman looked away, fiddling with her knife. "Tell me Lyd's is it" she asked strategically. But the questioned caused the group to jolt, realizing no one induced them self to her. "How did you meet Lawrence" the man cringed in his seat at the question. The other two looked at the goth, wondering the same thing. "Oh You know, was wondering about and a heard someone yelling in the lot" the goth lied, shrugging her shoulders. 

"And you just went inside, why didn't you run" she was asked. "Run" she snorted "why would I run, no I went to see what was going on. And I did then I helped him fix his car and we took it on a joy-" she tapered off, Tapping the table. "Ah must of been a long job, since you guys were at the Halloween party. These two went wild on the dance floor, never seen such fast, insync dancing before. Like they could read each others minds" she enthused. "Ah n-no" Lydia tried to say. More of a protest of the information being out there. "You danced" Sarin asked the tall man beside her. "Oui till the cops came, oh a week later they came home with a giant egg. I made omelets and we all watched the sun set by the roadhouse" the skeleton added. 

But the woman was not interested in the cherished memories. "She has been to your house" Sarin asked, crossing her arms. The demon scratched his face as he laughed nervously. "Ya kiddin she has a box o'-" he began to tell, looking across the table at the gothic woman. She made a small digging motion with her hands. "O' nothin cause she never comes over" he corrected. Looking at his date. The woman opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by a loud popping noise. The group looked over a few tables away where monster sat. He was accompanied by a few other people. All greeting each other loudly and popping a bottle to share. "Looks like the clown posse arrived" the demon tried to insult. But Lydia was quick to look at him, an amused smirk on her face. "So why aren't you with them" she teased. He laughed at her joke. 

"Got reserved in advance" he spoke back. The woman beside him cleared her tinny throat "I do not like the uh implication that I...order clowns" she spoke, trying to remember the right words in English. Lydia tried not to glare. arching her brow instead and placing her fingers on her clothed collar bone. "Sorry tu es altesse we'll stop clowning around" she smiled at the nick name. The demon turned away, hiding his smile so he didn't offend his girlfriend. But the woman was not amused, she glared at the mortal and pouted more then she already was. "Did you hear her" she asked the skeleton beside her. The man seemed started by the sudden anger "Oui she called you royal, it was a very sweet compliment" the man nodded his head.

Ginger kicked the mortal under the table, giving her a warning look. Lydia thinned her lips as she rubbed her knee. Looking over at the salmon colored spider. "Ahem* excuse us me and Lydia have to use the washroom" she spoke to the group. She pushed out her chair and stood up, looking over at the girl expectantly. The goth pushed out her chair then stepped out of it. The two walked passed the table and across the room. Once they were far enough Ginger stopped and turned to the taller girl. "What are you doing" she asked, whispering even though she didn't need to. "Who me" the girl asked, unsure of where all her friends the rage came from. "Yes you, calling that woman royal don't think I don't know what your implying" she wagged a finger as she crossed her other two sets of arms. 

"She started it, I mean come on. Insulting my shoes, asking when I met her boyfriend pff" she crossed her arms, squinting her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out just a little. "So end it, don't give in to her petty behavior. Besides it's clear she's just jealous and frankly I don't blame her" the spider spoke a little louder. Lydia raised her brows as she leaned forward a bit "What, jealous" she asked, raising her lip just a little. "Yes, you two get along very well" she informed, nodding her head. "Um no we're always bickering...well bantering" the goth rolled her eyes. Now it was Gingers turn to raise a brow at her. "Like an old married couple, you both tease without taking it to heart and that's a hard relationship to find. Of course she's jealous and lashing out. But that means you need to be the bigger person and not let it get to you. Princess" the woman smiled at the end of her sentence. The insult made Lydia smile to, rolling her eyes again. 

"Oh woes me what a dilemma" she spoke sarcastically making her friend shake her head. "What find a bug in your hair" a soft french voice asked from behind the goth. She turned to the person, looking straight then lowering her view. Now that she was close Lydia found the girl was much smaller, coming up to her bicep. "Uh...how would that be a dilemma, travel snack" she responded to the insult. The woman scrunched up her face then walked away. "We talkin snacks" the demon joined them. Rubbing his hands together. Both girls chuckled at him. "Come on haven eaten in like four hours" the man brushed them off. "Hmm that's unlike you" Ginger blinked at him. "Ya tryin this new thing where I don' slobber in public, when my girls watching" he laughed but the statement made the mortals stomach tighten with anger. She thinned her lips to keep her mouth shut. While the man turned to the long buffet table they stood by. 

She turned to Ginger, giving the smaller a worried look as she nodded her head at the demon. But the spider just narrowed her eye and shook her head. Lydia sank in her stands, throwing her head back in a silent groan. "Oh no" the man mumbled catching both their attention. The girls looked at him as he covered his mouth. Looking oddly remorseful. "What happened" the goth asked, both concerned and confused. "Dat green pepper, thought it be sweet but it's not" he breathed out, trying to cool the heat in his mouth. "Oh no it's a kapow pepper, what do we do Sarin won't be in the bathroom for long" Ginger asked, looking over her shoulder at the bathroom door. "Uh eat it ourselves so she thinks they just turned up the heat in here" the taller shrugged, reaching over the table and grabbing the pepper. "No don'" the man tried to protest, his voice sounding hoarse now. But the girl threw the whole pepper in her mouth. "No that's a terrible idea" Ginger protested, gasping when the woman ate the food.

She swallowed hard, feeling the heat of it already. "To late this is happening" she breathed out trying to cool her mouth. "W-well I won't let you suffer alone" the spider stated. She grabbed the small green pepper and ate it whole herself. She scrunched up her face at the heat, exhaling her self. The three stood there trying to power through the heat, discreetly fanning them selves to cool down their mouths. "Hey have you guys tried these kapow peppers. They are very delicious" Jacques asked, popping one in his mouth. "Few so good" he fanned him self then laughed. The three stared at him, watching as he ate another one. "Yer one of a kind buddy" the demon patted his neighbor on the shoulder rather hard. "O-h thank you" the man stammered, not use to the complement. "Few I think it's settling" Ginger sighed still fanning her mouth. "Wow when they saw kapow, they mean kapow" Lydia opened her hands and emphasized the word. Beetlejuice laughed at her theatrics. She bent down a little to be closer to her height. They smiled at each other. Opening their hands like an explosion and stating together "Kapow." They laughed at the joke. Making Ginger shake her head. 

A small voice clearing their throat made them all turn. Standing behind the other spider. "A Sarin hungry" Ginger asked. "No" the woman responded, annoyance dripping from her words. "Ah jitterbug, whatya say we bop ta the floor" the demon pointed to the room with his thumb, smiling acceptingly. The woman looked over at the crowed "No I don't dance" she told. "Pff ya me neither" her date shrugged. He fallowed as the woman started walking away. Turning to his friends and mouthing 'score' at them. Smiling so big it almost showed off his bottom teeth. Ginger started walking away, fallowing the couple. "Psh love how fun just dies when she's near" Lydia couldn't help the comment as she glared at the group. Realization settled in and she looked over at the skeleton in shock. 

The man seemed unimpressed, but it was hard to tell when someone had no skin. She cleared her throat "Ah so should we um ya." She stammered looking away from him and walking off. He stopped her, calling out to her rather then grabbing her. "Madame Lydia, If you wouldn't mind I would request a dance" she blinked at the man as he bowed at her. "O-oh sure" she responded, taken aback by his formal way of speaking. The man stood, holding out his arm for her to take. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the suit sleeve. Letting him guide her to a spot on the dance floor. Once settled on a place he turned to her. Placing a hand on her lower back then taking her right hand in his. Cupping her palm as his long fingers draped over the back of her hand. She tensed at the feeling of the bones on her bare skin. "Apologize that I am cold" he spoke taking a step. She fallowed his lead "Oh no it's ok, I prefer cold hands" she cringed at her own awkwardness. 

"You are tense, relax you dance fine" he reassured as if that was her issue. She took in a deep breath, focusing on fallowing her and not the itching feeling under her skin. An odd need to suddenly claw her own flesh. She rested her hand on the back of his shoulder. After a moment he let go of her hand. Turning her head she saw him wave to the table of their friends. She waved at them two, getting two small handed waves from the excited spider. But the other two didn't wave. Beetlejuice just stared at them, his eyes seeming wider then usual. His date rolled her eye then turned her head away. The look made Lydia raise her lip in distaste. She was spun around, now facing the skeleton instead of the group. "What's her problem" she almost hissed. 

"Give her a chance Chere, we gave you a chance and look how well that's turned out" the man told her. She looked up at him a little shocked. "What does that mean" she asked, doing her best to keep her anger down. "Well to be frank my dear, when Beetlejuice told us you where his widow we were very worried. But after spending time with you, it became clear you did not want to hurt him. Now look at us" he explained. "Me hurt him, that's a joke" she spoke darkly. Jolting when she looked at the mans eyes. Her anger turning into guilt at her own behavior. She bite her lip as she looked away. The man dipped her, watching only her. But Lydia's attention landed on the upside-down group. 

She watched as the demon stood up suddenly. Only to be pulled down by his date in red. Jacques pulled her up and they spun around together. "Please do not prove us wrong by acting upon your jealousy" he asked her. The woman frowned her brows at the claim. "Jealousy, I'm not jealous I'm worried. Did you not see how she stuck her nose up at the idea of eating bugs. And whos favorite snack is bugs. Not to mention he won't eat with her around what" she exclaimed. But the man just stared at her. "She makes him happy" was all he said. stepping away from her and spinning her slowly. So she could see the whole room. Looking over their table she saw Ginger clapping along to the soft music that played in the room. While Sarin kissed the demon, holding his face in her tiny hands. They pulled back and the man smiled so softly it almost looked like he wasn't himself at all. She blinked as her whole body tightened and a heat rose from her chest. She opened her eyes, now staring at the skeleton. 

She shook unintentionally. "Madame are you alright" he asked, feeling her tremble under his hands. "Y-Yes I'm just cold" she lied. Staring at him with an odd look. "Perhaps we should sees" he offered. "Um sure ya" she agreed. They stopped stepping in a circle. Stepping away from the other and bowing respectfully at each other. They turned and walked towards the table. Lydia jolted when she saw the demon stand up and push in his chair. His date no where to bee seen. "What's going on" she asked him. Confused by her own voice. The man looked up guiltily. "Ah leavin" he told. She arched her brow at him, leaning back a little "Already, you just got here" she asked. "Yah we did....now we're leavin. Sorta goin on a last minute cruise on the black sea. *Ahem* so uh while em gone could ya not uh-" he stammered a little as he talked to her. trying to avoid her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him "Not call you" she finished. He finally met her eyes, giving a nervous smile at the request. "Yah that" he confirmed. "Since when do you ask permission for anything" Lydia clenched her teeth at the thought. 

The man rolled his eyes at her anger. "Scuse me for bein courteous. I'll let ya know when I get back babes" he told. "Juice" the woman in red called out. He quickly dashed away to join her. Lydia shook where she stood, closing her eyes to try and find peace. When she opened them the couple was gone, leaving behind the neighbors and her. Her eye twitched as his words echoed in her head. The look caused Ginger and Jacques to back away. "Wait to call him when it's convenient" she muttered. "After the mental torment he put me through. Haunting my shadow, taunting my dreams, invading my mirror" she got louder with each example. She grabbed the end of the table and put all her strength into flipping it. Sending it flying and toppling. "Possesses Audrey 2 and has the audacity to tell me not to call" she shouted. Before embarrassment could settle in at her tantrum, Monsters table of friends started wooing. One of them picked up a table and threw it. Causing more people to start flinging furniture. 

The mortal groaned, bringing her hand to her head as the room filled with cheers and breaking materials. Ginger walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm. "Come on I'll take you home" she told. Sounding almost disappointed. It made the mortal feel worse for flipping out. The two walked out of the chaotic room. The skeleton fallowed behind them. Once they were in an empty area Ginger drew a wobbly door. "Well it was fun" the spider told, smiling at the mortal. "Till I ruined it" she responded as the door opened. Lydia walked to it, grabbing the knob and forcing herself not to look at the two. She walked trough the glowing light. Stepping onto the floor of her bedroom. She shut the door then leaned against the wall. 

She stood up, ripping off her shoes and throwing them across the room. She walked away from the wall, ripping her bat out of her hair. She tore apart her braids. Throwing all the things in her hair on the floor. She gripped her poncho and threw it over her head. Tossing it to th ground with everything else. She turned to her vanity, grabbing her make up remover wipes. She looked up, her anger melting at the sight of herself in the mirror. 

Her make up had run down her face in dark streaks. Her drawn on eyelashes no longer there. She tapped the eyeliner under her eye. Finding it was wet. She blinked and tears fell down her face. She dropped to her stool, staring at the mess she was. With her hair in taters and her makeup all over the place. She sobbed, covering her mouth so she didn't make a sound. "What's wrong with me" she asked no one. She put her arms on her vanity, resting her head on top as she began to cry. Sobbing uncontrollably for a reason she couldn't understand. Anger the only thing she could feel along with a sense of weary.


	27. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but heres some turmoil for you all

Dear diary. I think it's safe to say life is a blur. You know that scene from perk of being a wall flower where Logan, I cant remember his name but the actor is Logan. Anyway he took acid and sat on the couch, watching the world go by. That's how I've been. Watching the world like I'm not in it. Just a spectator. My mind drifting to un wanted things. Eliana mostly but I think it's a pain I'm forcing myself to feel so I don't have to face what I did at the meet the parents dinner. Everywhere I turn I seem to be losing people. Physically and mentally. Even Bertha and Prudence have been keeping their distance. They canceled the sleep over. 

I planned so much for it. It was the only thing keeping me going while professors dump as much work on us for the break. Vacation who never heard of her. I should of written a long time ago. Like when Beej left but I didn't. I'm writing now after having an episode. Kind of pathetic but I didn't take the cancelation well. Like I said I had planned a lot of activities for us to do. Even made us an apple pie. Prue's favorite. The thing is they called me together so I know they were at Bertha's place. Leaving me out. I didn't take it well. I punched my mirror and now it's in tatters. I grabbed a shard but I didn't mark myself this time. 

Could you imagine, having to spend Christmas in the hospital. It actually be better then hanging around Delia's sister. I took a morphine pill instead. I know, look at you falling in your families prescribed drug addiction. Telling yourself its just this once. Just to taper off the pain. Just to distract so you don't do something reckless. It did take the edge off. I layed on my bed, staring up at the top of my bed. Crying just tears running down my face. I know I went down stairs to get some water. Adam saw me, I told him it was a wave and I was riding it. Laying back down as more tears fell down my face. 

I don't know what's happening, I don't normally cry. I like being alone and hate having people in my space. I always use to say I'd be ok if Bertha and Prudence stopped talking to me. There's only so much you can take. But everything feels so lonely lately. Like the world just moves and I'm left sitting on a couch. Drugged and abandoned. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia re read over her writing. Sinking in her bed at the dramatics her pages held. She tossed the book to the ground. Her silence broken by a knock at her door. "Lydia are you ready Zaphora will be here soon" Delia's composed voice called out to her. "And here I rot turning into mucus while the world dances. Partying in their posh settings. All holding their pride high as I melt away in the corner. Unnoticed until I become a stain in their perfect vision. The unwanted corpse of a girl everyone expects me to be. Dead from trying. Dead from failing." She said to her room. Each word making her body feel like lead. 

She sighed, rolling off her bed and onto the floor. She forced herself up, wobbling over to her mirror. She looked at the mess that she was. Red eyes from all her crying, pink nose. bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. Her hair un brushed for days. She sighed, sitting down at the vanity she grabbed her scattered makeup. Looking into the mirror as she applied. No longer expecting her view to fade and the demons smile to replace her reflection. She dusted her face with pale concelear. Covering her tired eyes with red eyeshadow so no one noticed how pink her eyes looked. Covering the bags and splashing green over the top of her pattern. Making a large wing on the side of her face, connecting her top lid with her bottom one. Adding her black liner and drawing on bottom lashes. Painting on red lipstick. 

She barely looked at herself, turning away from the mirror. Grabbing the dress her step mother bought her to impress the guests. She tossed it on. slipping her arms through the clingy sleeves with white fuzz at the end of it. Pulling the red fabric down so it flowed over her knees. Ending in white fluff around the green thermal leggings she already wore. She fixed the top, setting it on her shoulders so it draped across her collar bone. A snow flake pattern sat over her shoulders stopping above her stomach. Instead of brushing her hair she tied it up. patting her bangs then making her way to the first floor. 

She heard the door open before she got to the stairs. The sound of greetings filling the empty house. She walked down the steps, gazing at the tall woman that stood in their foyer. Dressed in a glistening white dress and a black scarves draped over her shoulders. Her black hair was tied in a tight bun showing off her long face. She didn't open her eyes, just tilted her head up. "Delia every time I come here it looks more and more, ugh tacky" she said, scowling at the décor. Her husband nodded at her remark. A short man with blue shades covering his eyes and a greying qoute on his chin. He stood plain in a green sweater and green pants. 

"Hello auntie Zaphora, uncle Danford" the goth greeted. The woman made an audible disgusts "Eh hello Lydia , my what....interesting makeup as usual" she spoke, a new York accent spilling from her reframed voice. The greying man nodded at the young girl. "Please come in, we put up refreshments in the living room" Delia smiled, large and friendly. The woman walked towards the room, her inside shoes clacking with every step. "Honestly that woman sometimes I don't know why I try" the red head rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever let that woman rumble you. Your make up style represents your creativity" she complemented rather angerly. Lydia stared at her, wide eyed at the unexpected behavior. The woman composed herself. Taking a deep breath then walking towards the room in the same manner as her sister. 

Lydia joined them, stepping into the room to see Delia pouring expensive wine into four glasses. Being twenty she wasn't allowed to drink. A fact her aunt always addressed. "One more year Lydia and this will be you" the long woman grabbed a glass and gestured it towards the goth. She didn't feel like walking into the room, standing beside the entrance way instead. She leaned on the wall as she watched the group sip at their wine. Conversation starting on New York news and happenings. The goth tuned it out, not caring for what's been going on. She looked up, startled when she noticed the long mirror above the fire place. Her own red expression stared at her. Her red eyes blending with the red eyeshadow. She bit her lip at the sight. Hating the color on her but not being able to turn away. She gripped her arm, an odd rage filling her. 

"Look at the peacock" her aunt spoke up. Lydia shifted her gaze to the tall woman. "Infatuated with your reflection dear" she asked. Raising her brow as she smiled. Delia looked at the young girl, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't. Instead she looked down at her black socks. "What no comeback for that, if I had called you a peacock you would of raised that distinct brow of yours and say something about how it take one to know one" the red head spoke angerly. "Now Delia calm down, I'm not an easy person to insult unlike others" the woman sipped her wine. Charles grabbed his wife's hand to stop her from lashing out. Lydia stared at her socks as time went on. Glancing over at the clock now and again. The hand moved slowly. Making the hour longer. 

The wine was drank and another bottle opened. The guest now a little looser as they ate off the tray of food on the table. "I once again am not seeing this Clyde person again" the long woman stated. From the love seat. Delia forced a smile on her face "Ah must of lost the invite" she lied. "Tsck tissk still sending lettered mail. Oh Delia that's on you. No one sends letters anymore less its from the government" the woman teased. Drinking from her wine glass. She gave a chuckle, telling the room she was a little drunk. She looked over at the hosts that sat on the couch. But Lydia wasn't she was standing by the wall. returning her gaze to the window across the room. Not sure why she needed to stare it down. "Lydia dear, I heard in the paper you were involved in a massacre" the woman suddenly asked. Hiccupping at the end of her sentience. The room stopped, looking over at the tall woman. "Ah Zaphora we don't talk about it" Delia warned. "Why not If I was you I would. I'd be proud of my daughter. Having out smarted a psychopath. Being the survivor of such horror and with only a scratch I hear" the woman carried on. 

The goth instinctively grabbed her arm. Feeling the wound on her arm. The stitches now gone but it still itched. "Zaphora that's enough, we don't wanna talk about it" Charles told. "Oh relax you have a tough daughter I'm sure she feels lucky having one over someone so crazy. I mean talk about weak spirted. They said she lost her mind because she was bullied hahaha" the woman laughed. 

Lydia cringed at the sound. Gripping her arm till it hurt. She looked at the mirror again, Her breathing hitching. Her body began to shake as her heart hammered in her chest. She turned out of the room before anyone could see the tears welling in her eyes. She began walking to the front door, her aunts laughter the only thing in her ears. She threw on her boots, not bothering to tie them up. She grabbed her black coat that draped over her like a dress. "Look at what you've done, We warned you, asked you not to talk about it because its a sensitive topic. Of course we're glad she's alive but out of respect we don't talk about it. It's traumatizing" Delia began to shout at the slightly drunk woman. 

"Lydia" Charles said, walking over to the front. The girl turned away so he couldn't see her face. As her red make up ran down her face with her tears. "I-I'm just going for a walk, it's better if I get some air" she told him. Keeping her voice steady as she talked. "A-alright, be home soon. I'll have a coco waiting for you and a snickers heh" he tried to comfort. "Thank You" the girl responded. Opening the door and stepping out into the cool night. She rushed down the hill, holding herself as she did. She stopped in the snow, looking the scenery over. She stepped away from the path. Turning and walking towards the forest instead. She turned on her phone, lighting the darkness of the trees. 

She sniffled, letting the tears fall down her face undisturbed as she walked through the forest. Avoiding roots as she came into a clearing. She finally wiped her face, smearing the red over her cheek. She shun the light out at the clearing. Seeing piles of snow, blanketing the cold ground. In the middle sat a pit. Thirty six inches by 8 feet wide and six feet deep. She sniffled as she looked it over. "You got me good" she spoke to the empty space. Turning her flash light off, darkness filling her view. "Had my defenses up and everything but you still got me" she sniffled. She bent down, moving to sit on the edge of the pit. "Made me laugh, gave me something fun to do in my spare time, made me insane" she packed away her phone. "Though like you said maybe I already was insane. I mean I set the prom on fire, bathed Clair in cows blood in a cheap attempt to recreate Carrie. And ruin Claire's special night. That wasn't your influence that was all me. So was everything else. If I really think about it. But ya got me good, crept back into my life. Showed me a whole new world. Made me smile, you creep." She cried out to the hole. 

She turned and lowered herself into the hole. "Took over my date, saved my life. Really had my head spinning. And now I'm just yesterdays gum. All cause a little red thing strutted into your life. But I'm to blame. I actually started liking your company. Entertaining the idea that we could be friends." She laid down in the pit. Laying down on her back. "You got me good" she repeated. Staring up at the dark sky. Seeing only one star in the sky. "You jerk I see your star Betelgeuse, staring down at me. Laughing at my misery. At my tendency to panic anytime someone mentions what happened December 12th. You're laughing aren't you" she asked no one. Sniffling in the pit as flashes of dead body's ran through her head. 

She stared up at the shining star that stared back at her. Closing her eyes when her lids felt to heavy. "I could lay here blaming you, but your not the problem. Not really. It's me, I'm the problem." She continued to speak to the air. Relaxing into the snow, feeling the cold settle in. Leaching the warmth from her body. Her tears finally stopping along with the feeling in her face. Lossing her sense, she noted the sound of crunching snow before everything became dark. 

*

The girl was awoken to the sound of sneakers on the floor and beeping. She opened her eyes, peering in front of where she laid. There were two men there in different colored scrubs. One was moving about, dragging his sneakers across the floor like he was dancing. The other laughed at his moved. Looking up at the patient then becoming serious. He tapped his dancing friend and the doctor stopped. Fallowing his gaze to the waking girl. "Are you my doctor" she asked, her voice groggy. "Um yes" the dancing man stood up. He walked over to her and she saw he was in bright blue scrubs. He grabbed a chart and a pen. "How are you feeling" he asked, now sounding professional. "Warm" she told him. "That's good, do you remember where you were" he continued. "Ya the grave in the forest" she answered. The doctor stared at her for a moment. "Lydia, where you attempting to kill yourself" the girl shook her head. "No I was stare gazing" She blinked, finding it easier to do then usual. 

"Star gazing" the man clarified. "Ya the star to the right, the brightest one in the sky. It was staring at me so I stared back. I won't let him laugh at me" she rambled. Closing her eyes again. Still feeling tired. "Uhuh. Have you had any drugs, be honest we're not the police we just wanna help" the man reassured. "No" she responded. Opening her eyes to look at the man. "It says here you're prescribed morphine pills for an injury. Have you been taking them as prescribed" he said but sounded like he was asking something else. "I only had one" the girl answered honestly. "One out of the whole bottle" he raised a brow at her claim. "Ya, I usually just sit through it. But it hurt so much. It was unexpected I'm normally so collected. But it just hurt" she rambled again. "Yes well you were cut open, those wounds tend to be hurtful when they heal" he reassured. No emotion in his voice. "Alright I'll just get these signed and we'll release you to your family" The doctor looked over the chart then walked away. Leaving her in the bed. 

She moved her hand up and rubbed her tired eyes. Finding her smeared makeup was gone from her face. She let her hands fall to her stomach. Exhaling at yet again being in the hospital. She looked around as her vision cleared. Really only seeing white. Till her gaze landed on a mirror. Seeing that her face was plain, stripped of all makeup. Her eyes dull, devoid of all emotion. She sighed at the look. watching herself for a moment then turning her gaze to the ceiling. "Get ahold of yourself liv" she told herself. Relaxing back into the bed and closing her eyes.


	28. mess

Dear diary. Don't judge me I've been stressed out. Thats what happens when life doesn't let you take a breather after traumatic. Yes I'm still talking about December 12th get over it. It was traumatic ok, a lot of people died. 'Augh it happened so long ago' so what it was almost two months ago. Still get flashes every now and again. Doesn't help I can't talk about it. Then everyone would know. Know what I did and that I brought that demon back. Know that when he left so abruptly for a pretty little thing I didn't handle it well. I'm knocking it up to temporarily laps of insanity brought on by survivors guilt and abandonment issues.

Not like I could prosses and deal with things in a healthy manner, I had four assignments due. My vacation was mostly spent in the hospital and jumping from panic attack to panic attack. Then augh exams holy fuck. I vomit like twice during exam week. Threw a trash can at Tommy cause he started asking me out again. Calling me baby, and trying to corner me. Like I'm suppose to be intimidated by mister tall and perfect. I lost my point.

Stress. That's my point. Not just school stress and starting a new term. Seems whatever caring juice my parental were drinking there seemed to wear off. Delia's been telling me to stop using Eliana as an excuse. The situations been dealt with, funerals have been held, families are moving forward. She told me I'm dwelling and choosing to stay in one place. Where am I suppose to go. School, The mall with Bertha and Prudence. Who no offence to them, they really do have my best interest at heart.

They've been hanging out with out me because they didn't wanna over whelm me. Prudence said she noticed how on edge I've been and didn't want to force me into normalcy if I wasn't ready. She's right I've been on edge. It's gotten worse after I threw the morphine pills out. I wasn't chancing getting addicted to the absence of self. Augh.

I know hoe everything must sound. Like a child throwing a tantrum and writing 'die' when it comes to anyone who won't listen. And everything lately has been feeling like an excuse. I cant write this cause I'm shaking. I can't pay attention cause the teacher sounds like a drone. I can't handle being around large crows of people cause it feel like someone's going to attack me at any given moment.

I'll admit the panics really the only time I feel anything lately. And here's the dramatics not this whole entry hasn't been dramatic. But It's true. I can't tell if its emotional overload or seasonal depression. But when I'm not panicking everything just feels empty. Like I'm waiting for the next thing. Waiting for lectures to be over, waiting for rehearsal to be over, waiting to get home, waiting for dinner, waiting for sleep that barely comes any more. Waiting for morning to do it all over again. I guess that's it, unless you wanna know what I'm doing for valentines day. Which is nothing. Ya a few people asked me out but I turned them down. Denied a party invite. I'm probably just gonna do what I do every night I'm alone. Order a pizza and watch horror movies.

I know shouldn't be watching slasher fic's after what I went through. But Jason's a comfort character. And it helps to make me feel like the whole thing was just a bad 80's movie.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia placed her pen down on top of her vanity. Leaning on the surface as she read over her entry. She closed her book, leaning her head on her hand. She looked up at the mirror in front of her. Staring at her own reflection. Hating how her dark eyes looked so lifeless. She glanced at the picture of her mom she had stolen. It was insult to injury, staring at a face that was almost her look so happy and warm. "How'd you do it mom, how did you find a reason to smile like that" she asked the photo. Sitting in silence as she stared at it. Sighing when she got no response. She got up from her stool, dragging her Dracula slippers across her floor.

She threw her arms at her laptop, grabbing it then walking to her door. The house was loud as she walked through the hall. Hearing Delia call out to Charles and vise versa. Adam telling his wife to wait and her telling him loudly how she'd wait for ever if it was up to him. She walked down the stairs, hearing her father acknowledge her presence. "AH Lydia would you get your mother" he asked her. Standing by the front door in a suit with a bow rather then a tie. The girl didn't look at him as she walked through the foyer, holding on to the blanket that sat around her shoulders. "K but I'll have to fly to new York" she responded. She knew he was rolling his eyes at her but she didn't care. "Always with the sarcasm, its not funny" he lectured. She turned to him. staring with half lid eyes and a permanent scowl on her face. "Does it look like I'm laughing" she stated.

The man huffed as she continued walking to Delia's living room. She placed her laptop on the metal table then opened it to turn it on. She heard clacking coming down the stairs then slamming onto the front foyer. It was loud to her, making her cringe internally. "Ready" Delia called out. "Bye Barbara have a nice vacation" she called up stairs. "Thanks I will If I can get this one to leave" the spector laughed from the second floor of the house. "Lydia, I left some money on the table if you want anything" Charles told the goth, stepping into the artistic room. "Thanks but I'll just use your credit card info" she clicked through title on her computer as she spoke. The man stared at her, causing her to look over and stare back. "Y-You're joking" he asked rather then stated. "Em I" the girl arched her brow at him. He looked about nervously then cleared his throat. "Ahem right well we're off for the evening" he patted his pockets, making sure he had everything inside.

"Alright sport. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she teased, no emotion in her tone. The man just shook his head, turning away from her to walking to his wife. Once they left she started a movie. Curling up on the love seat with her blanket. She got through a movie before she was interrupted. Searching for the part two to the flic a soft voice called out. "Hey there you are I thought you'd be in your room" Adam smiled at her. He walked into the room "Uh so we're going on our vacation now" he pointed behind himself. His voice shaking as eh spoke. "Nervous" Lydia asked. "Ah w-well maybe a little. We've just never been to the neither world a-and what if you know we can't find our way back" he tapped his fingers together. The mortal looked at him, playing her movie and sitting back on the love seat.

"Is that why you're stalling. If you have chalk you'll be fine. Just think of the place you want to go and if you have a hard time thinking about it talk about home while you draw a door" she told him, sounding so sure. "O-oh really h-how do you know" he frowned his brows at her. "Little bit of commonsense little bit of morganas word" she turned her gaze back to the movie. "Oh-who....oh I-I get it, you're messing with me cause I'm nervous and you don't think there's a reason to be. You think I should just go, have fun, stretch my legs a bit and enjoy a new experience with my wife instead of being scared all the time ha. Got me good love, well um we'll be going then" the man stammered. Laughing nervously as he turned to leave. Lydia stared at him, baffled by his explanation. She turned her attention back to the movie. Ignoring how he projected his own thoughts on her.

She zoned out watching her series of horror. With the nightmare demon from elm street and the slumber party massacre. Obscure horror that would likely never happen. But she watched through them till the sun came up and long after. She watched till the lap top was closed on her. She blinked then looked up to see her father glaring down at her. "What" she asked. "You've been here all night, you didn't even acknowledge when we came home last night or when we came down this morning. You're wasting your time in front of this thing. If you have this much free time try reading with it or take the time to study so you don't fall behind in your classes" he lectured. But Lydia couldn't find the will to talk back.

She got up from the love seat, dragging herself out of the room while the man watched her. She crossed her arms, to hold the blanket around her shoulders. Making her way up the stairs, passed all the pictures of her happy parental. Almost like a mock to her current state of being. She made her way through the hall and to her room. Closing and locking her door she threw herself on her bed. She groaned into her mattress. Turning her head to breath. Now facing her vanity. She stared at the reflecting room in her mirror, the two books that sat on her vanity with her make up box. One her diary and the other Morgana's grimoire. A piece of chalk sat beside them. Something she was using to practice drawing symbols on the wood. It all screamed at her like a voice in the back of her head.

She sighed, getting off the bed. She threw off her blanket and walked over to the vanity. She grabbed the chalk then turned to the clean wall behind her bed. She gripped the object and bit her lip as she debated. "Should I, why would I other then to see if it actually work. But he said he'd let me know when he comes back. Augh so what I'm just suppose to sit her like a dame waiting for her husband to come back from the war. Did I serious just use that as a metaphor" she groaned, bringing her hand up to her forehead in embarrassment. "And besides I know it's been like two months but who knows how long vacations take in the neitherworld. Not like he has a concept of time. And augh why do I care so much if he comes back or not. It be better if he didn't ya know" she reasoned, looking down at the chalk in her hands.

She bit her lip again as she stared at the white rubbing off on her palm. She exhaled, pushing out her cheeks as she did. "Well if I can get this to work at least I'll be able to bring Adam and Barbara back if they get lost" she reasoned. She turned back to the clean wall. She walked over to it. She stared at the wall, gripping the chalk in her hand. "Don't be so nervous, they guy barges into your life, you should be able to barge into his afterlife" she told herself. Bringing her hand up she marked the wall.

"Though I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary, haunting ghosts I turn lose and Open the door to uncle bj's road house" she spoke as she drew a door on the space. Adding a door knob, she knocked three times. She pushed on the wood. It took some force but it moved back shining a purple light into her room. She stepped through the opening, keeping her hand on the door. She grabbed the knob behind her, pushing the door closed. Once it was gone the mist faded, reveling the blue pattern on the walls and floor. She took a step as everything focused. Barely dodging a vase as it was thrown at her. She yelped, stepping to the side and shielding herself. It hit the wall and smashed to pieces. "I told ya get lost Jaq'" A voice yelled out. 

The girl looked over at the wall, everything solid and clear now. "Lyds" the gravely voice said, less angry and more surprised. She fallowed the mess of the vase shards, to find more broken stuff on the floor. There were frames and glass and torn up pillows everywhere. Stuff thrown off the shelves and a shelf smashed into pieces. Surprisingly though non of her stuff sat on the floor. Her movie collection she let the demon barrow still sat untouched on his unit. "How did ya get here" the man asked, something off in his voice. "Uh I drew a door and told it to open to your road house, Wh-whats going on" she asked in regards to the mess. She looked up from the floor to the man. The sight of him shocking her. He wasn't in his usual suit. He had an old white wife beater on, stained all over. And a pair of pink pajama bottoms. His hair was red where the green should be, showing the girl he was angry.

She would of been terrified if he wasn't wearing bunny slippers to match his pink pants. "Nothin" he sniffled, like he was on the verge of tears. The woman looked around the room then back at him, cautiously raising her brow. "Doesn't look like nothing to me, the place is a mess" she gestured to the floor. "It's always a mess, whatya want a laugh, a joke. Well I ain't got any chuckles, Go home an Entertain yerself" he waved her off. The girl rolled her eye, despite the delicate situation she was in. "I came her cause I haven't heard from you in over a month and I thought it be rude to call" she told. The man sniffled, looking anywhere that wasn't her. His face scrunched in anger. Lydia bit her lip as she looked him over. Taking a step forward she lowered her arms. "What's wrong" she asked, almost sheepishly. The man huffed out and she swore she saw steam come from his nostrils. "Nothin" he lied.

She thinned her lips, trying not to aggravate him any more then he already was. "Am I suppose to believe that obvious lie, I mean look at this place, all your stuff is torn apart. You're red, fuming and clearly taking it all out on your stuff-" she couldn't keep quiet. Before she could process the demons sudden snap to look at her. Her back was hitting a wall, hard. She blinked, looking up to see Beetlejuice towering over her. His clawed hand digging into the wall beside her head. He bared his teeth as he scowled. Showing off his very large canines. His eyes were red, his lizard like pupils mere slits as he glared at her. Even his eye brows were red with how furies he was. She gulped at being trapped by him.

Whatever fear she had fell when she noticed the pink edges around his eyes. Before she could think better of it she stood away from the wall. Bringing her hand up to his cheek and watching as surprise filled his angry face. "You're crying" she stated, bewildered. The demon stepped away from her, turning so she couldn't see his face. "No I'm not" he tried to growl. But his voice came out broken. Lydia blinked at his back side, never seeing him in such a state before. She bite her lip, not knowing what to do. Eventually she settled on walking over. Slowly as the man sniffled, trying to hide himself till he could be angry again. She reached a hand out, pulling back for a second. She threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his back as she rested her head between his shoulder blades. The demon stiffened, straightening up in his stands.

"W-what are ya doin" he asked, voice so low. "I-I don't know, I couldn't think of anything to say s-so I'm hugging you. I-I know somethings not right, even if you say it's nothing it doesn't feel like nothing. Maybe you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine somethings are hard. But I'm here and I'll listen" she tried to reassure. Her face heating up at her words.

He turned to her, causing her to let go so he could turn to face her. His eyes gleamed with welling tears. "Ya look like shit" he told her, taking in the sight of her sleepless face. She gave a small smile "Thanks spring chicken" she teased. He tried to smile but his cheek twitched into a frown. His lip quivered as the tears ran down his face. Red fading out to purple in his hair. Lydia instinctively reach up to his cheek, cradling his face. He hiccupped then spoke "She left, she, she just left. No goodbye just a stupid note that I can't read" he shouted, red bleeding into his hair again. "Oh-okay, where's the note" she shook her head. "I mean-" he removed her hand from her face. Walking passed her to the kitchen. It took the mortal a second to prosses him moving. She fallowed him to the kitchen.

When she entered she noticed all the pans on the floor and broken plates. She was weary about stepping onto the floor in her unprotective slippers. But she walked over to where he stood. He leaned against his fridge, crossing his arms as he looked at the ground. Once she made her way to the fridge she noticed a sticky note on the service. She tried not to roll her eyes at the French staring at her. She took the note off the door and read it over.

'au revoir, sac triste ce n'était pas un plaisir, ni le sexe'

She straightened her mouth and clenched her teeth awkwardly. "Uh first it's in French second just says uh goodbye, had fun and now I must go. Uh no explanation why um" she gripped the note in her hand. "That's it jus goodbye" he asked, sounding desperate. The mortal shook her head. Quickly stepping out of the way when the demons features turned red. He stomped over to his kitchen table and tossed it at the wall. "Augh Fine leave just like everyone else ya, ya beautiful poppy" He started sobbing, sliding against the wall. He sat down, brining his knees up and hiding his face in the space between his body and his legs. He wrapped his arms around his legs to hold them close.

Lydia stood in the kitchen completely paralyzed. She crumpled up the note in her hand then forced herself to make her way over to him. Doing her best to avoid all the broken pieces. She stood beside him, slowly sliding down the wall, moving pieces about so she didn't sit on anything dangerous. She knew he acknowledged her when he tried to curl up more. She reached over to pat him but stopped. Not sure if she should touch him. Not sure if she should be sitting there. Not sure if she should say something. Instead she just sat awkwardly beside the demon as he shook.

She bit her lip, moving to lean on him. Placing her head on his arm, bringing a tentative hand up to rest on his arm in a reassuring way. He felt her tremble, raising his head to her touch. She leaned back, staring at him with wide eyes. He sniffled "Ya scared" he said, no smile on his face to indicate he was amused. "What, no I've just never seen you like this. I-I don't know how to help" she admitted, looking around then back at him. He eyed her "Yah sure help, or lookin for a way back home" he told himself more then her. Looking down at his knees.

"I can leave whenever I want I don't need chalk which by the way I still have. But go home and then what. Lay in bed worrying about you" she rolled her eyes. "Right, bet ya been glad I've been gone" he spoke back. All of Lydia's rage surfaced at his words. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I've been miserable" she admitted. "Alright so fine I admit it, the reason I haven't exorcist you is cause I've been having fun. Alright happy I like talking to you" she glared at the floor, letting his chin go. "Gross" the man commented. But he sounded like himself with that one word. The mortal opened her mouth to stop her smile but failed. She pushed him with her body. "You're gross" she teased. Jolting at her own words. But the demon chuckled. He actually smiled for a moment.

But it didn't last long. He rested his head on his knees, looking passed the girl beside him. "Beej" she asked at the silent man. "Forget it" he told her. But he didn't say anything to be forgotten. She closed her mouth though. Reaching over to him. Running her fingers through his messy hair. He looked at her "I wouldn' do that, got bugs in my hair" he told her. "Oh a snack" she smiled, moving her hand through his tangles. "Heh good joke" he mumbled, blinking slowly. "The joke is you think I'm kidding" she peered into his hair. Grabbing something that was moving around. "Pff ya ain't brave enough" Beetlejuice challenged. She wasn't until he challenged her. She arched her brow, looking him dead in the eyes. Without peering away she shoved the whole bug in her mouth. Watching his eyes widened. She forced herself to chew, ignoring the squishing in her mouth fallowed by the crunch. She swallowed it then took in a breath to collect herself. "Whos not brave enough" she threw his words back.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble and the man laughed loudly. "Ok so it's been a bit since I've eaten" she admitted. The demon sighed, he braised his hands against the wall and stood up. He gave a small smile as he looked don at the mortal. He held out his clawed hand to her. "Come on Jaq always has food" he told her. Lydia would of denied, not wanting to face him after the party. But her companion was smiling at the invitation. She took his hand, letting him pull her up. Once she was on her feet he picked her up with one arm. Pressing her body to his own. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked out of the kitchen, stopping to look at all the broken stuff in his living room. "Uh" he said in response to the mess.

He walked through the living room, holding the mortal up so she didn't step on anything broken. "Had a real party" she commented, cringing at her own joke. "Sorry that's not funny" she bit her lip as he walked them up the stairs. "Nah I'll laugh later" he told her, shrugging. He put her town once they were at the top of the stairs. She looked around the hall but both ends were just darkness. There was a door that had been thrown open and smashed, pictures from the wall laid broken on the floor leading down the stairs. Beetlejuice knocked on a door in front of them. Lydia hadn't noticed it till he knocked. It was a curved top wooden door that sat edged into the stone like wall. It took a moment but the door opened.

She was pushed forward, standing front an center in the door way. She looked up at the skeleton that stood tall where her view of the door was. "Madame Lydia, how did you get here" he asked, surprised by the mortal. "Ah hey um" she tried to speak. Not comfortable with asking the man for a favor. The demon came up behind her, placing his chin on top of her head and placing his arms over her shoulders. "We're hungry Jaq feed us" he demanded in a whinny voice. The skeleton sighed but it sounded more relived then annoyed. "But of course come inside" he stepped out of the door way so they could come inside.

The demon made the girl walk inside, controlling her by pushing her shoulders. She let the man handling slide, this once. She stepped inside to the mans home. His kitchen and living room all beside the hall. Connecting to two doors on the other side of the space. The room had a love seat as the only furniture and no tv across from it. A small table sat in front of the love seat and that was about it. The space was open with exorcise equipment placed against the wall in a tidy manner. Lots of paintings sat on the walls, one of Ginger tap dancing on a stage sat above his couch. The mortal smiled at the painting. "Every time I come here it looks bigger" the demon attached to her said. Looking up at the painting of the spider.

"Veggie triangles, I was making lunch" Jacques spoke up. Setting a trey of little sandwiches on the coffee table. Beetlejuice hissed in disgust at the option. "Thank you that's sweet of you to share" Lydia thanked the man. "Ah it is the least I can do for you" the skeleton responded, bowing a little at the girl. She tensed at the feeling of claws on her open shoulder. Her tang top not protecting her when the demon gripped her. "Ow, holding me a little tight Beej" she told him but he didn't loosen his grip. "Really that's not necessary Jacques" she continued like it didn't hurt.

"You'll forgive me when I disagree. The way I behaved at the gettogether was out of line." He bowed his head. "Psh forgotten, ok ow" Lydia reached up to her shoulders. Taking the demons hands off and bringing them down to her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing himself closer to her. He stared out with widened eyes at her action. "Beetlejuice" the skeleton asked, taking a step forward. The demon moved his head of the girls head. Lowering himself so he could rest his head against the back of her shoulder. The girl opened her mouth to ask him if he was ok. She felt hot tears on the fabric of her shirt. She turned her gaze to the skeleton man. Choosing to let her friend cry in his created privacy. "Um so these sandwiches you said they were veggie" she tried to keep the conversation going. Hoping Jacques would not address what was going on.

*

The three spend the evening together. Munching on Jacques sandwiches. Once his crying fit settled Beetlejuice ate the whole tray. Literally. Despite how defeated the skeleton was about it the mortal laughed. The sound made the situation seem light and not deviating. Ginger joined them, bringing up a pie she made. Lydia stopped her companion from eating the whole pie. which lead to them fighting for her piece.

Once it became late the group packed up from their visit. Beetlejuice walked the girl back over to his living room. They stopped when they got to the bottom of his stairs. Looking over the mess from his fit. "Yesh" the demon said as he looked around. "Want me to help you clean" she asked, looking over the mess. "Nah, I'll just shove everythin out. Needed new stuff anyway" he shrugged. Letting go of Lydia for the first time since they'd been at the skeletons. He stepped away from her as she reached into her pajama pocket. She pulled out the chalk from inside.

She glanced up at the man, he stared at the chalk almost surprised that she had it. "You sure you don't want me to stick around" she asked, noticing that his hair was still a shiny purple. "Nah get out ya over stayed ya welcome" he teased, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, turning to his wall and starting on drawing a door. "Fine be that way" she smiled as she drew on a doorknob. She mumbled something to the door that was undistinguished. She knocked three times and the space between the door and the wall began to glow. She pushed the door only for a large hand to slam on it. She jolted at the sudden movement, turning her head to look at the man. He wasn't looking at her, instead staring off to the stair case.

"Uh I um, got a lot to do so, don't er" he tried to get out but the words seemed stuck in his throat. "I won't call, But I'll keep my compact mirror on me when your ready to hang out" she promised. He turned his head to look at her from the side. She smiled at him, moving to push the door so she could step through it. Walking through the mist and light till she was looking at her brown room. She hesitated in closing the door. Reaching in and grabbing the knob. She closed it and the shape disappeared. Becoming part of her wall again.


	29. You're like invited

Snow fell over the town of new hope. Prolonging the cold season through February. Snow covered everything, some places higher then others. The harsh wind keeping everyone inside and aggravating those who had to be out in the weather. All except Lydia Deetz. The raven haired girl stood outside the collage with the falling snow. She was taking pictures of the empty, untouched yard. The snow still fluffy aside from the patch on the side walk. Not a person insight as she captured the scene. Taking a shot of the turned off fountain between the c' shaped building. She lowered her camera, looking over the pictures she had. She hummed at them in thought, thining her mouth as she did so. "Somethings missing" she spoke out loud. 

"Maybe It's missing a model" Bertha's cracking voice spoke up from behind her. She raised her head as the tall woman walked passed her. She walked out into the scene, Turning when she was far enough. She put her hand by her hair and the other on her hip. Lydia giggled at her friend. "Oh wait can I also be a model for your picture" Prudence small voice asked as she walked into the scene. Bertha stepped to the side making room for her. "I know what it's missing" the goth told them. She walked up to them, standing into the middle of them. She turned so she was facing the same way as them. She brought her arms around there necks and pulled them close. She brought her camera around and her friends leaned closer to her. "Peppermint" the three said together. Taking the picture with a distinguished click. 

They stood up, and huddled around. The goth opened up the pictures showing them how it turned out. "That's funny, we all have the same smile" the brunette laughed. "I like saying peppermint it makes you smile more naturally" the smallest girl said. "Really Id rather say squash, like this Squaaaaash hahaha makes you pull a funny face" the two laughed at Lydia's joke. The there began walking to the collage, heading for the door leading to the stair case near by. They walked through to a second door that lead to the hall way on the first floor. They began walking the route to the auditorium. "How's your course" Bertha suddenly asked her friends. "Eh as hard as last semester I guess. Stupid ethics and my tutors still on vacation for a few more days. If he comes back" Lydia shrugged her shoulder as she fiddled with her camera. "I'm finding this semester a lot easier, but then again it has only been a month. We'll see who gets homework during spring break" Prudence also answered. Hurrying to keep up with her taller friends. 

"Man spring break, I'd love to go some where warm, no snow just sand" Bertha sighed, sinking back in her stands. Her long arms drooping a little with her walk. "Maybe my dad will let us use the beach house" the red head offered, looking at her friends as she power walked. Lydia tensed at the mention of the house. Gripping her camera and forcing herself not to think about unpleasant things. "Ah no not like that it's not remote its right on the board walk so there's always people about" the red head continued, noticing her friends stress. Lydia didn't get a second to relax from her spiked anxiety as someone joined their walk. "Sounds like a dream baby mind if I tag along" Tommy's overly confident voice spoke up from behind her. She rolled her eyes at the blond. "Oh I yes" Prudence yelped. Smiling at the man. "You can come I'll text my dad right now" she quickly pulled out her phone. To eager to do something for mister perfect. 

"Like invite me to" Claire's overly sweet voice called out making the goth roll her eyes again. "Why" she asked, annoyance dripping from the word. "Like chill out Lydia. Because if you invite me I'll like invite you and Bertha to my birthday party" the blond woman handed out two invites to Prudence and Bertha. They took the Claire shaped invitations. Both looking at it oddly. The uninvited girl looked up from her camera, arching her brow at the blond beside her. "And me" she asked. "Hahaha what jealous" the woman accused causing her enemy to roll her eyes. "Don't care, have fun you two don't do anything I wouldn't do" she stepped out of the walking group. Moving to speed away. Tommy reached over and grabbed her, placing his arm over her shoulder. 

"TOMMY NO" the two girls screamed at him. Before he could say anything Lydia shoved her weight back, knocking the wind out of the man then turned to kick him hard in the chest. He went flying back, landing on the floor a few feet away. "Oops hope I broke a rib" the goth spoke darkly. She turned away, continuing to walk to the auditorium. She stepped inside, immediately taking a picture of the entrance view with her professional camera. She walked up the few steps, standing on the back stage. She moved out of the way of anyone coming in and out. She raised her camera again, taking pictures of production. While the room rehearsed or used the space to relax she captured the scenes. People reciting lines, under studies putting the sets together, the director showing others how things should be said. She giggled at how eccentric the man was. She lowered her camera to look over her photos. 

Flipping through photo after photo of clear cut frames. Focused and bright. She didn't notice someone peering over her shoulder till they spoke "Hey those like aren't terrible" Claire said. Lydia tried not to tense at the surprise, gripping her camera protectively. "Thanks" she said, going over some of her other photos that had nothing to do with the school. In an odd attempt to show off her skill, for a reason she couldn't explain other then pride. Hmm alright you can like come to my party or whatever" the blond crossed her arms. Pouting at her own offer. She walked out to stand in front of the goth. Lydia looked at her through her lashes. "Why" she asked.

"Because I need like a good photographer and like all the best are like totally taken. Something about the season for weddings" she waved her manicured hand around. "What winter seriously" the goth asked, raising her head to fully look at her enemy. "That's what like what I said. Photograph my like party and I'll pay you also you like get to go to the like hottest party all year" she giggled. The other stared at her oddly like she couldn't be serious. "Ya no I'd rather eat dirt" she insulted and it showed. The blond gasped at the claim. "What do you like mean you won't come" she stomped her heeled foot. Lydia began putting her camera in the case around her neck then zipping it up.

"What part are you having a hard time with the core concept. Ok here's your party and here's me" She presented her fingers to the girl. She moved one hand away from the other representing her not being at the party. "Oh Lydia did you get invited to, that's great we can go to the mall after school and pick out dresses" Betha joined the conversation. Intertwining her fingers and holding her hands under her chin. "Oh that be nice, it's been awhile since we've hung out" Prudence added from behind the tall girl. Lydia blinked, staring Claire with mild irritation "what's my fee" she asked. The blond laughed like she won. 

*

Lydia felt like she was being dragged about the mall. Moving from one store to the next to the next. Watching as her friends tried on outfit after outfit. Both wanting a reviling dress but also not a reveling dress as they didn't want to be stared at. It was also just hard finding something to fit their unique body types. As prudence was short almost 5 feet even and had a petite waist that wouldn't hold anything in place unless it was elastic. Bertha was tall about 5'8 and straight as a board. Even Lydia had a hard time finding clothes, being her Hight wasn't the issue it was her hips. Because of her years of wearing corsets she dipped by the waist and her hips came out wide, making her look like a pear. Most cloths that fit her top half didn't fit her bottom. While her friends had the opposite problem. What fit their bottom didn't fit the top half of their bodies. 

"This is upsetting" Prudence said as they left another store. The three walked down the crowded building. "You're telling me. I forgot how much I hate cloth shopping" Bertha whined. Lydia clicked her tongue and her friends took in a deep breath, knowing what was coming. "Clothing industries have an idealistic of one size fits all and socially ironically not poetic irony. The size fits no girl. There's always something wrong. Not enough boob fat, to much ass. Not enough ass to much boob fat. The list goes on this is why men shouldn't be making clothes for woman they just don't understand the variation in body types. Woman should be making clothes for woman and men clothes for men cause I'm sure they have their own issues that only other men will understand. Just as girls shopping understand other girls issues with finding something that fits and is pretty." She rambled. "Lydia I'm all for preaching, specially when its about the lack of pockets for woman. But this is already aggravating enough perhaps we should try one more store, give up, binge eat at the food court then get someone to make our dresses fit to our body types" the red head listed. 

"Ya alright one more store" the tall girl groaned in her uneven voice. "Keeping my mouth shut about rich flaunting, I actually already have a dress in mind. Thought about it a few stores ago when that augh woman told me my hips would never fit in that mermaid cut" the goth raised her lip at the memory. "Ya what the shit that was rude, sorry for swearing but that made me mad. You don't speak to people that way specially not a customer who might buy something" Bertha ranted angerly about her friend being dissed. It made the smaller smile "Yes a real bitch, anyway I thought fuck you I got a gorgeous gown at home with bell sleeves, that hugs my chest in a comforting way and flows out from my waist not my hip. Its classy not slutty but damn does it make me look good" she enthused, smiling at her friends as she put her hands on her hips. "Let me guess black with more black" Bertha joked, chuckling. "Oh no wait I got it, it's darker then black it noir eternal" Prudence joined it. 

Lydia would of been mad if it was anyone else saying that. She rolled her eyes and chuckled with them. "No not everything I own is black" she informed, looking to the side in thought. He own wardrobe coming to mind as she thought about what she owned that isn't black. There was very little only four outfits tops that weren't black. "Ah anyway it's red, I even got a pair of adorable ruby red slippers to go with it" she gushed. Her friends smiled at her both stating "Like the wizard of oz." Lydia smiled back, she stopped walking which made her friends stop. She stood on her toes and clicked her uniform shoes together at the heel. "There's no place like home" she recited making her friends laugh. 

Her smile fell when she noticed something green in the corner of her eye. She quickly looked over to the store window beside her. But there was nothing in the glass, just her own reflection and a display. "Ooo a teal dress I haven't tried on a teal dress yet, lets go inside" the red head gushed. She walked by the girl, heading inside. But Lydia stalled, she looked at the glass one last time. Slowly moving away to join her two friends inside the bright store. She lost her uneasiness when they got back to trying on dresses. She sat on the couch by the change rooms, watching as her friends came out in different dresses. All missing something to be perfect. It was getting on her nerves. She stood up after awhile, walking out into the store. She shuffled through dress after dress grabbing a small peach colored dress with an open shoulder and long sleeves. 

She grabbed a plain green gown, taking them booth to the back. Her friends were sitting on the couch looking at the pile of dresses. She walked up to them "There I know they might need work but try them on" she handed them out. Giving Prudence the peach dress and Bertha the green gown. They walked to the change room to put them on. When they came out they looked at the goth with uneasy expressions. Both blushing at the style. "Come on, come take a look" she waved them to walk up to the three placed mirrors. Slowly they walked up standing back to back as they looked in the mirrors. 

Prudence cringed at the sight of herself. "What's wrong" Lydia asked, walking up to her. "Ah it-it's nice but don't you think it's reveling" she asked, her voice coming out smaller then usual. She gripped the long bottom of the dress. "Not to slut shame myself but do you see the way I dress, it's ok it's classy and sweet. Ya your shoulders are showing but in an innocent sort of way" she placed a warm hand on her friend's shoulder. Taking it off almost immediately . She squatted down to be at the woman's waist. "And not worry about the length if you take it and pin it underneath" She took the top where the dress met the smaller waist. Bringing it up underneath. "It makes it look like curtains around your legs, gotta present the girls" the comment made her friend giggle. "Then add a little ribbon around the waist to bring it closer to your form you'll be a knock out and hey that's like ten minutes of work" she stepped back. Looking at the way her friend smiled at the imagery. 

Lydia stepped over to Bertha, noticing the heightened shoulders and the way she held her hands over her chest to hide. "Ahem what don't you like about it" she asked. The brunette looked herself over in the mirror, lowering her arms. "Well I like the length actually covers my ankles and the um waist line but the top Liv, its so reveling. There's no back and it's just this cloth running down to cover my boobs" she blushed at the sight. Lydia smiled at her. "That's why girls normally pin this part then tuck it under the fold her to keep it closed, this will work with your green bra. It'll look like your wearing a crop top so this fabric is just decoration" she explained, touching up the fabric and spacing it out. "Hmm i-if you say so" the woman tried to agree. "Look if your nervous about it let me buy you this dress I insist. Also cause I swiped my dads credit card" she pulled out a black card from her breast pocket of her uniform. 

Both girls looked at her, eyes widened as they stared at the card. "Don't freak he owes me, been telling me for months now I need to stop acting like a child, so what's the most childish thing I could do. Steal his card and buy the nastiest porn with it hahaha" she laughed. But both her friends didn't look amused more freaked out then anything. She coughed then forced a smile on her face. "Kidding it was an agreement I needed new shoes" she lied. Watching her friends relax at it. 

The three bought the dresses then headed for the food court for dinner. Prudence grabbed a thing of spicy sushi while Bertha ordered noodles from a different place, mixed with vegetables. Lydia went to her favorite place, arbys. She ordered a jumbo onion rings and a three cheese bacon roast sandwich. The three ordered drinks at a smoothie place, fruit and chocolate all grinded in almond milk. They sat at a small round table, not minding the small space. Once the food was gone they sat around on their phones, drinking there smoothies. A loud holler caught their attention and they looked across the food court. Standing around a table was a bunch of guys from the old high school football team. Among them was Thomas Campbell, he threw garbage into a can like a basket ball. The boys cheered when it went it. Bertha and Prudance both smiled as they stared at him dreamily. "Oh Tommy's here" the taller said sounding like she was floating. "Ya uh I can't belive hes gonna be coming with us to the beach house, Tommy with out a shirt on its almost to much to imagine" the smaller fanned herself as her face turned red. 

Lydia raises her lip as she sips from her smoothie straw. "That creep I don't know what you guys see in him honestly. He's so fuckin annoying. A total mouth breather. Just the worst" she ranted setting her phone down. "Oh come on you've only been on one date how bad could it be" Bertha asked, sinking in her seat as she turned back to her friends. "It's ok that he's not your type. He's to plain for you" Prudence pushed up her glasses as she turned around. Both girls looked at her stunned. "What its true he's one dimensional. Not literally heh you wouldn't see him if he was. But he's the hero type. Thinks he's a big shot and gets treated like one not the humblest of guys but with the confidence of his stature. He's pretty but not all that smart but not a what do you call it Lydia a Himbo. He's not without common sense just not book smart. It's nice to observe and also that he can probably lift me with one arm" the girl giggled as she blushed. Lydia smiled as she raised her eyebrow's high. She kept her mouth shut as she drank her smoothie. 

"You like guys who are dumber then you" Bertha asked, shocked. "Um well why not, I mean I like knowing I'm smart and wanna be around people who make me feel smart, a-and before you ask no I don't think you girls are dumb. You're open to learn and I like informing. But yes I like guys who are not as smart as me" she admitted. Fiddling with her own drink in shame. "I like guys that are shorter then me. I know it's weird to say um cause I'm tall and its not hard to find a small guy. But they usually aren't ok with it which I don't get I mean perfect high for them to hug my boobs" Lydia sputtered her drink. Coughing as she choked then began chuckling. "You know what that's the truth, men who are intimidated by woman taller then them are weak and have fragile egos" the goth spoke through her chuckling. Wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

Her friends smiled at her. "What about you Lydia what's your type, goth, weird, um dead" the brunette asked timidly like she didn't wanna know the answer to the last question. The raven haired girl laughed. "No well, no. My type uh hmmm" she stopped joking to think. Looking around the table in thought, she tapped her black nails on her cup. "I guess someone who makes me laugh. Someone who I can make laugh, who thinks I'm funny. Which I get I have an obscure sense of humor...Ya that's all I really care about and them respecting me. Maybe someone to recite scenes with me, do stupid stuff with where no ones judging the other. Just someone...I...I can....have fun with" she stopped rambling. Looking at her painted nails on the cup. But not focusing on them. Something was playing in her mind and it made her frown her brows. Wondering why the memory of her and Beej eating that weird soup popped into her head. 

"That's really sweet actually, I was expecting something dark and twisted" the red head caught her attention. She looked up at them, smiling so wide it made her iris's seem small. "Oh I got dark and twisted, relationships can have two sides" she explained. "No" her friends said. "Wanna hear what happens when the sun goes down" Bertha held her hands out and waved them as a surrender. "No we don't, stop it" she asked loudly. Lydia threw her head back laughing at them. "Not to put a damper on but I think it be hard to find someone who likes your humor. Its shock based and rather dark" the small girl explained. Lydia pulled her head forward to look at them. She smiled to the side almost sad "Ya good thing I don't plan on falling in love. Those types of things are for the movies all I need is you two anyway" she responded. Drinking from her smoothie again. The two blinked at her before Bertha spoke "Gross mushy" she laughed. But they knew she loved it. Prudence began giggling beside her. Lydia watched them, laughing and blushing at her sincerity. It made her smile some how feeling calm for the first time in awhile. She tapped her cup though, feeling like something was missing here. The same feeling she got when she would take a picture of the scenery.


	30. Like it's a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just rip off season 3 episode 13 of bobs burgers for this chapter. Ya batcha it was to perfect as a Lydia, Claire vibe. Added our favorite demon though.

"Like it's a party" a sound system screamed from outside Claire Brewster's mansion. The recording of the girls annoying voice made Lydia roll her eyes. It was Claire's birthday party, literally a Claire themed birthday party. The girl in red walked inside the house Stepping into the main foyer. The room looked tinted with rose gold, even the duel stairs looked gold tinted. She rolled her eyes at the unnecessary flaunt of money. "Augh" she spoke, stepping on the echoy tile. Her heels clacked, the sound vibrating off the walls. Another set of steps from behind her caught her attention. She turned around to see her two friends walking inside. Both dressed in the clothes she bought and hemmed for them. 

Prudence orange hair was pulled back in a french braid, decorated with pearl clips. She had white eyeshadow on and pink lipstick, making her look peachy. Bertha had thrown a long sleeve shirt under her dress, using the whole thing as a decoration. Her hair woven in a braid across her head, ending in a side bun that looked like a flower. A pinned white lily sat in the center. Her bangs were even tucked into the braid, showing off her forehead. She kept her face plain, and natural. "Hey guys" Lydia greeted, smiling at how beautiful her friends looked. "Hey wow Liv you weren't kidding that is a gorgeous dress" Bertha gushed. Bringing her hands up to her center. "Wow I like how you curled your bangs back" Prudence complemented. Referring to the goths pulled back bangs that were pinned to her head so they bubbled above her forehead. She had clipped her hair back so it curled under her ears. "Very 1940's" the tall girl added. It made the girl blush as she smiled, Parting her black lips. "What this nah I just tied it back, not like I sat in front of my mirror for an hour trying to get the position right and had a crying spell over it, ruining my make up and having to remove my eye liner and shadow. haha. That didn't happen at all" she babbled. 

Her friends smiled knowingly at her. "And look at you two queens walking in here like woodland nymphs exploring a civilization for the first time. Only ever knowing the beauty and grace of you forever spring meadow.-" She was cut off from her description. "O-Ok thank you no more please I'm already sweating" Prudence asked, face red from the flattery. The goth giggled. The sound of foot steps in the distance cough their attention. They looked over to the left, seeing a man dressed in a tailed suit enter the room. "Lady Claire's celebration is this way" He gestured to the room he had just come from. The three made their way to the door, the man opened it and they stepped in. Immediately getting blinded by the amount of pink everywhere. 

The room was filled with pink tile, a pink stage, pink walls, pink covers on all the long tables about the room with different miniature versions of food from all around the world. Pink wine for the legal aged people to drink. Pink plates, even the ceiling was pink. "Oh that's so much" Prudence said, grabbing on to Berthas arm. "Who ever said you can have to much of a good thing" Lydia spoke up. Her friends looked at her questioningly. "Give me a minute I'm thinking....gasp Regina George when did you get here" she commented to the room. That one made her friends chuckle. "Nailed it" she told her self, jolting when she noticed the birthday girl herself walking up to her. Behind her was a woman dressed in a pink paint suit. Her dusty hair tied back in a pony tail. She had a head set on with a wire that connected to a box on her hip. 

"You're like totally late the party like started ten minutes ago, you missed my revel" the blond girl shouted at the red woman. Lydia just crossed her arms over her camera "Sorry I had a hard time finding the place, since it's so small" she said sarcastically. The blond rolled her eyes "Forget it" she snapped her fingers. The woman behind her moved forward, placing a head set on the girls head. "Ah hey I know I joke but it actually did take me a long time to tame my bangs, Do not touch the hair" she warned the woman. Stepping away before the head set could be placed on her. "Augh like don't be such a diva, here like wear it this will like let Charlotte communicate with you. Tell you like where to go and answer all your questions if you have a problem. Ah put it on or I'll kick you out" she warned, pointing a finger at her enemy. Lydia squinted her eyes, sticking her bottom lip out a little as she placed the head set on her head. 

"Good, now like enjoy, Come on we like have a lot to get through" Claire snapped at the woman behind her. She turned, making her glittering gown sway under her knees. "What a nightmare" Bertha shook her head slightly. "Seriously she's everywhere look her face is pinned to the food, there's banners all over with her winking and oh god is that a giant head" The tall girl continued gesturing to the whole room. Mixed with the pink was the birthday girls face plastered on everything. The three looked up at the looming Claire head over top the center of the room. "Just when you think her head can't get any bigger" Lydia clicked her tongue. "Wow imagine being that self confident, to just have a giant head on the ceiling" the red head gushed. Sighing at the sight of it. The goth arched her brow, smiling amusingly. "If you want a head-" she was stopped by the tall woman literally shaking her hand at her. "I'm gonna stop you there. Its either gonna be something about decapitation or shrunken heads so I'm gonna go look at the food and ask myself why I decided to start dieting this week" Bertha started walking away. 

The girl in red sighed, turning on her camera. "You know I keep thinking about what you said at the mall...you were right that it be hard to find someone with my sense of humor. Whelp see you around Prue" the girl walked away, setting up her camera functions. She raised it up, turning to look at Prudence. She snapped a shot of the shocked girl. Aw written all over her face as the conflicting lights hit her. The dimmed lighting from the party and the bright yellow light from the open door. She smiled at the girl, moving to look at the rest of the party. She spotted Claire and her companion who held a clip board. The woman looked so tense and on edge. It made Lydia smile with a wicked idea. 

She turned the head set she wore on then hide by a long table to watch her in secret. "Pshh would ya like to play a game Charlotte" she asked, disguising her voice in a mocked attempt at a ban impersonation. The woman stopped dead in her tracks, looking around nervously. "Oh no who said that" she heard over the head set. She muttered the box attached to the wire and giggled at the woman's uneasiness. "It will be a fun game Charlotte if you survive" she spoke again in her impression voice. "Ah please who ever this is I have like two hours left" the woman said. Pleading for it to stop. "If you make it two hours" Lydia gave a deep quiet ha. Hearing the woman yelp with anxiety in the head set. She muted it again watching as the pink lady ran to catch up with the birthday girl. "Heh to easy" she told herself. 

She moved away from the table, setting up her camera to take a picture of the freaking out girl. She turned the head set back on. "Charlotte you gotta get out you were made for better things then this" she spoke in her deep voice. "Oh you're right your absolutely right oh god who are you" she asked, freaking out. "I'm the voice in your head" Lydia responded. Snapping a shot of the woman running her hand down her face as she looked around. "Don't you wanna just lose it, don't you just wanna go ape shit. Do it Charlotte do as your heart tells you" Lydia turned the head set off as the woman whispered in for help. She laughed and she took a picture of Claire yelling at the lady in pink. "This is gonna be fun after all" she said, standing up from where she was. 

She walked around, taking pictures of all the guests, looking around for her friends. She spotted Bertha near the mini burgers, just eyeing them. "Oh sweetey just eat the burger. It won't kill you, come on food was meant to be eaten" she whispered to herself as she watched her friend. But the tall girl made no move. Lydia walked away, taking a shot of the big Claire head, when she over heard the pink woman request for it to be brought down. She took a picture of the process. Taking a shot of Claire yelling at the man operating her head. "Hysterical" she told her self. 

She turned on her head set and hide behind a furn. "Charlette you gotta get out of here" she told. The woman gasped, looking around again almost scared. "I do" she heard over the connection. "What are you doing here then Charlotte. Get out. Chase your dreams. What are your dreams Charlotte tell me" she was met with static whimpering from the line. "I-I wanna move to LA" the woman told, sounding a little less frightened. The goth turned her camera to her red headed friend as she walked around the room. "You should go there Charlotte" she continued the conversation. Taking a picture of Prudence smiling face. " And-and sing and dance, and act" the woman twirled on the floor, huffing with excitement. "Sing for me Charlotte give me some of that sweet noise. I wanna hear you scream your heart out" the girl encouraged. Moving to take a picture of the woman singing. But before she got a note out Claire started yelling at her. "Like knock that off we like have an emergency" the blond yelled. 

"No Claire you have an emergency" the pink woman shouted. I Quit, I'm moving to LA and am gonna be a star" she tore off the head set and shoved it at the young girl. "What" Claire asked, watching as the woman twirled out of the room. "What am I like suppose to do now" the blond yelled. Lydia turned off her head set, laughing at the scene. "Hysterical, these photos will look so good in a virtual scrap book present the occasion of Claire's sweet 21st" she chuckled darkly to herself. She jolted when she felt something cold under her right breast. She looked around the room to make sure no one was looking at her. When the coast was clear she darted for a long table. Crawling under it she reached into her bra. She grabbed her compact mirror, gasping at how cold it felt in her hands. She pulled the small round object out. Eyeing it with a slight pout. She felt the thing vibrate like someone was knocking on it. 

Curious she opened the object. Seeing a pair of glowing green eyes in her mirror and nothing else. It was dark under the table, barely any dimmed light got in. "Hey babes" her mirror spoke. She smiled wide at the person inside. "Hey, how've you been" she greeted. She watched the orbs roll "I don't wanna talk about it, what are ya doin" he asked, sounding teasing. "Oh you know just venturing through a spoiled brats mental state. Want to join the party" she asked. giving him a smirk. "Oh ya I love parties" he exclaimed. She could see his smile in her head. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she called out in a whisper. A green light sun from her mirror making her close her eyes at how bright it was. When she opened them she noticed a figure in front of her. The glowing green eyes a dead give away of who it was. 

Lydia turned to the cloth of the table, lifting it up and crawling out. The man fallowed her. They both kneeled on the floor, looking out at the party from behind the long table. The man scrunched up his nose at the sight of the room. "Augh I take it back this is one party I won't like" The demon stuck out his long tongue in disgust. The girl giggled at him "It's a living nightmare" she agreed. A sudden noise on her head set startled her. She turned on her head set to speak "Prue is that you" she asked. The man leaned over to her, pressing his hear to the speaker. "Liv where are you" the red head asked. "Around, what are you doing" the goth asked. "Oh Charlotte quit so I'm taking over as schedule manager. Isn't that great I get to keep everyone course. It's a dream" the small voice told. Lydia groaned as the man beside her cringed. "Well glad your having fun liv out" she said to the headset, turning it off. 

She turned to the other, unimpressed by the turn of event. "Got some real party animal friends there liv heh" the man joked. She rolled her eyes at him. "Ya well sometimes tame is nice, But not tonight. What do you wanna do to this party." She gave him a wicked smile, wondering what he'd come up with. He looked around the room, squinting at the nauseating color pattern. He landed his sights on the giant head that was moved to the corner. "Whow" he called out at the sight of the girls giant face. "Right someone's got a big head" she told, rolling her eyes at the object. "Heh ya want head I got a collection of shrunken heads" the demon pulled open his suit jacket, showing a line of shrunken heads strapped to the fabric. Lydia leaned in closer to look at them. "Got em on sale, was gonna make a wreath but that's to much work" he told, pulling his jacked back down. "Shrunken head wreath fancy" the girl giggled. 

She was nudged by the man. He pointed to the end of the table at a bowl of green sludge. "See that" he asked, smiling proudly. "The guac " she asked unsure. "Yah what if we sneak into the head wait till it's presented then toss it down her nose" he laughed at the idea. Lydia smiled at him, frowning her brows at his idea. "Demonic powers and ghostly hauntings and that what you come up with, snout" she blinked at him. Watching as his smile turned nervous. "I love it, its not horrific enough to have Claire riding on the trauma but disastrous enough to ruin her mood till next year. When did ya get so smart" she tapped him with her elbow. He chuckled at her "Born this way babes" he ran a hand through his hair. 

The two snuck over to the end of the table. Beetlejuice grabbed the bowl while his companion looked out for any witnesses. They crawled under the table near the head. Waiting for the guy to finish fixing the light. He walked out of the head, heading away from the scene. The two made a mad dash for the head. The demon climbed in first, offering his hand to the mortal. "M'lady" he joked. "M'thanks" Lydia said, taking the mans hand. She noticed his nails were short, instead of peering over his fingers they were almost nonexistent. "What happened" she asked, tightening her grip on the hand to look over the fingers. "Ah chewed em off. Should of seen em last week. I had no fingers" he cracked his neck to the left. "A-are you joking" she asked unsure. "No I really ate em off, I don't wanna talk about it" he pulled his hand away. Turning to walk into the head. 

Lydia bit her lip, trying to stop herself from asking. "What are like you two doing" someone shouted at them. They both jumped, looking over to the entrance of the head to see Claire standing there with her manicured hands on her hips. "Ah two" Lydia asked, unsure if she heard right. The blond rolled her eyes, pointing between the girl in red and the man in a stripped suit. "Duh like you and this augh clown I clearly didn't like invite" she crossed her arms and pouted at them. "You can see me" the man asked as his companion asked "You can see him."

"Of course he's not well hidden with the like tacky outfit" she hacked at his suit. The two looked at each other surprised the girl could see him. Suddenly the head began to shake and move. Sending Lydia falling back. The demon grabbed her, using himself as a cushion for her fall. Claire fell forward hitting her chin off the ground. "Ugh Like what are you doing" she yelled, the door shut to the head. "Oh no, augh they're raising it" she pounded on the door, screaming. 

"Ah normally I'd do anythin to get someone ta scream but-" the demon started, covering his ears. "Sounds like nails on a chalk board" Lydia finished. The man made a hand held chalkboard appear out of thin air. Four lines ran down it like someone had scratched it. Lydia pulled his hand down, looking over at her school mate then back to the demon. "Get rid of it, it's a shock enough that she can see you but no one can know your a demon" she whispered to him. Trying to convey how serious the situation was. "Come on it's not like dey could kill me" he looked at her. Opening his eyes wide at the concern on her face. "Beetle please, everyone here runs in the same circle as Delia if it gets, out she'll find out." He bit his bottom lip, waving his hand so the board disappeared. The mortal sighed in relife. "Gee babes didn't know ya cared so much" she rolled her eyes at his taunting smile. 

"Augh they can't hear me, we're like totally stuck in here" the blond turned around. She raised a brow at them. Lydia still sat on the man while he had his arm around her. They jolted in realization, both jumping to opposite sides of the head. "What is that" she shouted, pointing at the bowl of guag. She looked inside and gasped. "You were like gonna pour that down my like nose, ah and like make it look like I totally had a booger" she accused, turning to the woman in red. "Augh this is why I like didn't want to like invite you. You ruin all my special days" the blond screamed. 

"Pff come one anyone could of released that elephant at your sweet 16" Lydia waved her hand dismissively. "Ah that was like you" the woman shouted, pointing a long nail at her. "Oh is that not what you meant, do you mean the frog incident. Or when your second floor flooded. Or-" she listed off while the man chuckled. "I was talking about prom" the blond told through clenched teeth. She grunted "There's like no evidence but everyone totally knows you were like the one who drowned the stage in blood. Ruining my like Casmir dress and hair. Then set the gym on fire" she accused. Lydia leaned over to her friend "cows blood" she informed. "Or so the police said, and the smoke knocked me out they told me I was lucky to be alive. Pff you can't convict a victims" the goth defended. "Augh so not the point. uh we're all stuck up her" the woman threw her hands over her face. 

"Wow lyds knew ya was crazy but damn" the man whispered, chuckling at the mortal. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Please she was asking for it. Going around for weeks about how she had the perfect date and how she was gonna be prom queen no doubt. Rubbing it in everyone's face. She made Prue cry I had to do something so screw me ah sue me augh" she placed her hand on her head as she looked down. Blushing at her miss speak while the man laughed. "Augh this is so unfair they like your weirdo friend just High jacked my like conga line" Claire shouted from the front of the head. "Wait seriously" Lydia walked across the floor, kneeling up on the plat form that features in place. She leaned over and looked out from the left nostrol. Down below the guest's started latching on to eachother and dancing in a line. All lead by little prue. "Aw I like that for her, and oh look she got Bertha away from the snack table" the goth pointed out. Looking up to the man that stood kneeled beside her. 

"Augh I so don't care about your stupid friends. She's ruining it. This is my party I'm suppose to be the one down there ok the theme is me" the woman screamed, loosing her speech pattern in her fury. "Give me your like head set. When we get down there your friend is like totally fired, and thrown out for this" Claire held out her hand for the head set. Lydia, looked down at the party. Seeing her friends smile as they danced the conga line. "Uh you know what Claire, think Charlotte gave me a busted one ya I haven't been able to hear a thing all night. Been fiddling with it but nope just static" she lied. The woman stomped her foot. "AUGH, when we get out of here I'm gonna kill your friend" she shouted. Beetlejuice turned to look at her, he pointed his finger at the blond. "Ey not cool, I was murdered once an that offends me" Lydia had to cover her mouth and turn away. Trying her best not to laugh. Her shoulder shook from the effort. Claire just groaned in response. 

"Trappin me babes" he asked, more quietly. "Sorry she just looks like she's having so much fun. My girls never have fun. They either over analyze or put themselves in self torturing situations. Hang out just this once and I'll owe you" she smiled pleadingly. "Hmm I don' know that's a tall order" the demon pointed to the girl freaking out behind them. Lydia tilted her head down, looking up at him through her lashes, She pushed out her bottom lip just a little and made it quiver. Beetlejuice tensed at the sight. Having already fallen for this look before. "No not this time. Nope" he shook his head, but couldn't look away. "Please for me" she asked in a small, innocent voice. The man pulled back his mouth as he closed his eyes. Knowing he was beat. "Ya owe me" he told her through closed teeth. The woman's face changed suddenly to her usual devious smile and half lid eyes. 

"How can ya look innocent one second then wicked the next. Woman" he shook his head as he looked over at the blond. She was now walking over, looking into the right nostrol of the head to see the party. 

two hours later. Claire is still watching the party grunting at the happy crowd. "This suck" she whined, turning to sit on the stand in her head. She looked over at the two who were sitting on the floor playing with a deck of cards. "Ya it's like a reverse of it's a wonderful life. Where you get to see how better off everyone is without you yelling at them all the time. Or just generally being around." Lydia told. "Check it" the man placed his hand down, showing off his cards. The girl looked them over. She squinting her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out just a little at the sight. "You cheat, you can't have three aces I have two" she showed him her cards. The man sat back on his hands. "Babes I've been cheating this whole time why da think I'm winnin" the girl threw her cards up in the air. A sniffle got their attention and they both looked over at Claire. The girl held herself as she looked out at the party. "YA ehhuhah" the girl began to cry, sobbing loudly. She kicked her feet about in a tantrum. "Oof ok ok easy there" the goth told. "Augh everyone is like having a good time with like with out me I-I was being-" the birthday girl tried to speak through her sobs. 

"Like a spoiled brat, like the most like totally spoiled brat with the like biggest head" the demon mocked. Earning a card being thrown at him. "Yee-eessss" she cried. "Ok I-Ive had enough alright, Hey Claire" Lydia called out. "What" the girl whimpered. "Are you gonna fire Prue and kick her out if I find us a way out of here" she asked. "N-No she can s-stay ah-ah" the girl wiped her tears on her arms, smearing her makeup then whining about it. "Then hey I fixed the head set, its like totaly works now" Lydia also mocked. 'Yo-you did, get us out" she pleaded. 

Lydia turned on the head set "Hello, Prue are you there" she asked. "Lydia where are you" she heard the girl ask through the head set. "Ahha I'm stuck inside Claire's stupid head" she groaned. The birthday girl walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "YA this whole thing is to much Claire" the girl responded. "No love I'm literally stuck in her head. Get us out" she told the party scheduler. "How'd you get up there" the girls groaned at the question. "That's not important, can you get us down please" Lydia asked. 

"Uh sure I'll get the maintenance-next item is dance with Tommy" the red head muttered. "What" the girls asked her. "Oh nothing just the next item on Claire's schedual is dance with tommy" she spoke louder. Lydia rolled her eyes "So" she asked, wondering why that mattered. "Well it's just if we wanna stay on schedual I probably should keep filling in for Claire. It's what she would of wanted" 

"What no, no,no Prudance think about what your doing, You're heh leaving me up here with the blond bitch herself don't do this to me" Lydia yelled into the speaker. "Ah I'm oh no I'm losing you guy ch ch" the red head made static sounds into the mic. 

"You're terrible at lying, Prue, don't you dare don't-AH" she removed the head set when a static sound entered her ear. She threw it on the ground, staring at it with wide eyes. Her left eye twitched twice. Claire backed away from her, holding her hands outs and pushing the man back with her. "Ey don' touch the merchandise" he warned her, fixing his dirty jacket. "Trust me you'll wanna stand back" she warned back. Lydia hollered, spinning around and punching the side of Claire's head as hard as she could. She punched all the way through, getting her arm stuck. "AH ugh you're head is this thin, what do eat air" the goth shouted over her shoulder at the blond. "Hey just cause like your friend betrayed you does not like mean you get to lash out at me Morticia Adams" Claire yelled back. "Augh why doesn't anyone accuse me of being Elvira" the girl muttered. 

"Ooo a cat fight" the demon spoke up, getting glared at by the girls. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but the head began to move again. She pulled her fist out of the wall. The three shook about till the head landed with a loud thud. Claire stood up, dusting herself off while the other two laid on the ground groaning from the fall. The door to the back of the head opened up, reveling the party. A crowed had gathered around the head and Claire took full advantage of the attention. She came crying out of the head. "You like rescued me" she started as she joined the crowed. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the scene. "Good grief" she pushed herself up only for a pale hand to grab her arm. She looked over at the man that laid on his stomach. "Ah wait, people can see me now" the demon asked. "Y-Ya, isn't that what you wanted, to not be invisible anymore....wait are you scared" she smiled, her mouth pulling to the right. "Pff no, not afraid of anythin" he puffed. Letting go of her arm. Lydia stood up on her feet. She held her hand out for the demon to take it. He did, surprised by how fast she pulled him up. 

He didn't let go of her hand till she looked down at their connected fingers. He pulled away, looking away from her. She began walking to the door, looking back to make sure he was fallowing. They joined the crowed, stepping away from the theatrics Claire was telling. "Lydia" a cracking voice called out. The goth looked over to see her tall friend wave at her. Beside her was Prue, tapping her fingers together. 

She grabbed the demons sleeve, forcing him to fallow her as she stomped over to the girls. "What the fuck Prudence you left me up there" she shouted at the small girl. "Ah- I-I'm sorry I got caught up in being Claire" the girl tried to excuse. "YA you think, augh....did you have fun" she asked, taking a deep breath. "Um yes, I got to dance with a boy" the small girl smiled. "Wonderful, I got cheated in jacks" Lydia rolled her eyes, looking over at the man beside her. He tensed as her friends looked up at him, except Bertha who looked slightly down at him. "W-we were playin jacks thought it was poker" he covered. "What you weren't even playing the same game and you still won" she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as she squinted her eyes at him. 

"Ah hello there...sir" Tall girl greeted. "Yes hello mister" Prudence greeted with the same amount of awkward in her voice as her friend. "Who's this" they whispered to Lydia. "Ah this is an old friend from uh new York ya, BJ" the girl hurried for an explanation. She bit her lip as she looked at them. "Huh so you guys can actually see me" Beetlejuice asked, scratching the back of his head. "Don't get a big head about it now" Lydia smiled, gesturing to the big head. The demon smiled at her, showing off his canines. They both started snickering at the joke. 

Prudence grabbed her friends arm, pulling her down to whisper in her ear. "Liv what's wrong with this guy, he's got big ears and wide teeth. And his suit is torn he looks like a mob man" she whispered. The goth glared out at the party. She stood up straight and clapped her hands together. "Congrats my boy, shy little prudence decided to extend an invitation to her beach house during spring break will you come" she smiled at her friend. "Ah" the red head gasped causing the woman in red to look at her. A sharp smile on her face but a dark glare in her eyes "Right Prudence" she told. The girl looked down at the colored floor. "Yep" she squeaked out. 

"Hmm a beach house, with lots of babes, Ya I'll go" he smiled, earning him a head shake from his companion. "That's the girl, the one who high jacked my party" a shrill voice called out. The group looked over to see Claire and her party glaring at them. "Time to go" Lydia told them all. Prue and Bertha started running for the door. "Ey" the demon called her before she could take off. "This is been real fun an all but I gotta split. Still got a job to do" he frowned in distaste of his job. Putting his hands in his pockets. "Oh ah well thanks for coming even if it was pretty boring most of the night" Lydia placed a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight. 

"Meh more fun then most nights an I got ta meet ya friends. Plus it's a perk ta see ya rocking that dress I got ya" he pointed a finger at her dress. She blushed at it as she looked down. "Ya well sometimes black doesn't work" she lied. "Sure, don't forget Ya owe me" he smiled enough to show off his front teeth. Yellow and uneven. "Ya something tells me you wont let me" she talked back. The chuckled as he grabbed his jacket, spinning on the spot then vanishing with a pop. Lydia jolted in fear at him being seen. But when she looked around the room so found no one was paying attention to her. They were all by the far wall comforting Claire as she cried. Lydia rolled her eyes. Heading for the exit.


	31. troopers

Walking through the polished halls of the collage, Lydia spotted her two best friends walking down the hall. She rushed over to them, taking her usual place between them. Prudence made an odd noise when she walked up, turning to look away. The goth arched her eyebrow at the behavior. "Hey Prue...you're not mad about me inviting my friend to your beach house are you" she asked the pouting girl. "I know why you did it" she started through gritted teeth. "I get it I left you stranded in Claire's head. But you didn't have to punish me like that. That was super awkward and I'm pretty sure your friend is a creep" she spoke a little higher. The goth rolled her eyes "Geez why don't you tell me how you really feel" she spoke sarcastically. The small girl turned around and pointed a finger at her. "You wanna know how I really feel, I hated that you punished me like that. Now I have this stranger coming to my beach house for the weekend. Who by the way doesn't even look our age. And I hate that you lashed out like that just because I hurt your feelings. I just wanted to dance with Tommy and I get you hate him but I don't. You don't support me" she shouted. Bertha placed a hand on her tiny shoulder to calm her down. "Ah it was just awkward thats all, I'm sure your friend has a nice personality. Um but y-you do insult tommy any chance you get" the brunette tried to mediate. 

Lydia clenched her teeth, gripping her skirt. "Is that what you think, I was gone for over two hours in that head and non of you noticed. But you don't see me complaining about how you didn't notice. I lied to Claire about the head set being broken for two hours so you could have fun being her. But I couldn't do it forever. If you wanna dance with Tommy you have a whole weekend and if it will make your break more enjoyable me and BJ won't come" she tried not to yell. But in doing so her voice shook, tears forming her eyes. "Lydia" the taller went to reach out to her. Getting a glare in return. "Forget it, I have to fix my face before class, Wouldn't want to look anything other then perfect" she hissed at them Like it was an insult from a previous argument. She turned away, speed walking away from them as fast as she could. Trying not to let the tears run down her face. But they did anyway.

She ignored the need to wipe her face as she made her way through the halls. She walked up to her assigned locker. Throwing it open and grabbing her bag from inside. She looked in her magnetic mirror, sighing at her reflection. She slumped against the frame, Lowering her beg so it hung by her knees. She stared at her reflection. Her eye liner had fallen down her face in two black streaks, thinning in color as it went down. She sighed at the look as another tear ran down her face. "Nice one Lyds way to be everything everyone tell you, you child" she insulted her reflection. Closing her eyes she turned her head. Reaching in to her locker to find something to fix her makeup.

She grabbed a all purpose whip then turned to her mirror to wipe her face. When she looked at her mirror again she stared, mildly annoyed at the image. A man with pointy ears and large features stared back. Smiling so large it showed both sets of yellow uneven teeth he had. "I thought I told you not to come here" she reminded. The man rolled his eyes "Pff what are ya gonna do bout it" he teased. "Listen member how ya owe me one" he was suddenly serious. Losing his smile and looking around. "Ya" the mortal raised a brow at him. "Yah well feel up for a safari hunt" he smiled again. "What are we hunting" she eyed him. "Doesn't matter ya owe me so come on" he gestured for her to come over. 

The girl looked away, thinking her options over. "Well it would be a nice break from today, and it be great to avoid another encounter with that heavens child" she insulted, raising her lip at the idea of the man. "Fine, but I'm going over to the window this mirrors far to small" she gestured to the whole thing. The demon took a step to the left, walking out of her mirror. She stared at her reflection again then turned around to the window near by. Closing her locker and throwing her bag on her back. She headed for the window. Watching behind her to make sure no one was watching her. She walked up, looking out into the snowy scenery before her. She placed her hand on the glass, tensing at the cold feeling. She didn't see the man staring back at her but she spoke his name anyway. 

"Though I know I should be weary still I venture some place scary, Ghostly hauntings I turn lose Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

Instead of a hand grabbing hers. She fell into the portal she created. Having put to much of her weight on the glass she fell when it opened up. Bumping into the demon that waited for her. He grabbed her arm as they fell out of the darkness and into the orange sky of the neither world. With loud yelps they descended from high above. Landing in the back seat of a car. Beetlejuice landed first, flopping onto his stomach. Before he could so much as move the mortal fell ontop of him, cracking his back on accident. "Ah fuck....I'll get it right one day" he spoke out breathlessly. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, did that hurt" she asked. Moving so she was sitting on his whole back. She leaned over to pat him "Only when I breath" he snapped his fingers. Vanishing from under her. She fell off the back seat and onto the floor with out his support. 

"Ahhahaha good thing I don't breath....heh nice landing lyds, really lovin how open that skirt is" the man leaned his arm over the drivers seat. He stared up her skirt till she sat up, rather quickly. She blushed as she pouted at him. Squinting her eyes angerly at his statement. "Daw ya cute" he bopped her nose, making her blush even more. "Stop messing" she slapped his hand. He turned back to the wheel, laughing as he turned the key. The car started and a familiar purr began. "Ah Doomie" she called out, realizing whos car she was in. She hopped over the seat, curling up in the passenger seat. She petted the dash board and the car honked at her. She giggled at his excitement. 

"Can I drive" she asked, smiling widely at the demon. "I'd love ta let ya drive, really yer a maniac behind the wheel. But ya don't know where we're goin" he drove through the grassy uneven ground. Lydia looked around them, noticing they weren't in the city. They were surrounded by trees and, with blue trunks and purple leaves. Even the vines were purple with red leaves on some. She didn't get a chance to look at the flowers on the floor as they picked up speed. She kneeled up on her seat, leaning over the back to look behind them. The trees went by like a winding hall. In her admiration of the scene, being completely captivated by the colors. Her companion took advantage of her lowered guard. 

He bit his lip as he smiled. Taking his hand off the wheel and leaving the driving up to Doomie. He swung his hand at the mortal, giving her a harsh smack on the ass she unknowly presented. She raised up with a yelp. Instinctively kicking the man as hard as she could in the shoulder. Which wasn't very hard with how close they were. He laughed as he used his shoulder to shield the rest of him. "Ah couldn' resist" he laughed, putting his hands back on the wheel. She stuck out her bottom lip and squinted her eyes at him in a mad pout. She sat down on the seat, Curling her legs under herself. "Maybe Prue was right" she mumbled to herself. She rested her arms on the back of the seat, laying her head on top. 

The man glanced at her, his smile turning into an annoyed frown. Lydia stared out at the scene behind them she sighed. "Wish my camera worked on ghosts, I'd love to take a picture of this" she told, ignoring what happened. "Camera hang on" the demon took his hands off the wheel again. He opened up his one of his pouches. Lydia hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing his usual suit. At some point he must of changed, he was now wearing a short sleeve dull green shirt. With lots of pockets on the front. He had two buttons undone below the collar, showing off green chest hair. A black belt held up his dull green shorts that were mostly pockets. The mortal bit the side of her lip, not really watching him go through his pockets. "Ah ha, a camera, it was on sale" he presented a small hand held camera with a wide lenses that stuck out. It was black with a dark green top and a beetle pattern on it. 

He smiled at her triumphantly till he noticed her features. "Ey what's wrong with ya face" he raised a brow at her. She quickly placed her hands on her cheek, feeling how hot she was and how red her face must of been. Blushing from forehead to chin. She looked away from him "Ah- just a little warm out here I-I guess." She stared at the seat questioningly, wonder why she was blushing so hard and why the man felt the need to not button up his shirt. And why that bothered her. Her running thoughts stopped when she felt a breeze on her arms. 

She removed her hand from her face, turning to look down at herself. Her uniform was gone, sitting on her body was now a dull green short sleeve shirt with two pockets on the breast. A black belt held up a pair of short's rolled up to seem way shorter then they were. Even her shoes were gone, replaced with black combat boots. She blinked at the outfit, looking at the demon who just smiled as he stared at her. Resting his head on his hand. "Thanks" she blushed, knowing he was the only one that could of changed her outfit. "Ya gotta dress the part, here, Take it before I toss it" he waved the camera in her face. She grabbed it, bringing the object close to herself. She turned it on like she would her usual camera. 

Her heart was still pounding in her chest, the cause unknown to her. But she felt like she could start shaking. She turned to look at the back of the car again. Distracting herself from her own head by testing out the camera. She snapped a shot, looking at the screen to see the image. To her surprise the picture came out clear, only the very edges coming out blurry. But it didn't mess with the over all image. "Wow" she said as she stared at it. She glanced over at the man who was focused on where they were going. She squinted her eyes questioningly. 

Lydia dropped down to her seat, turning so her back was against the door. She raised the camera up as the man looked at her with widened eyes. She snapped a shot then quickly looked at the camera screen. Looking back at her was a very surprised looking demon. She giggled at the picture, turning the camera around to show him. He stared at her unimpressed by her photo. "I think it's nice, it's not fake instead shows off the exact emotions you're portraying" she explained to him. "Like this" she took another picture. This time she laughed cause the man looked unimpressed but his eyebrows were raised in contemplation. "Gimme back" he told her. Reaching over to grab the camera. 

The mortal put the object away in her short pocket. Zipping it up so it didn't fall out. The demon smiled, moving away from the wheel towards her. She quickly jumped into the back seat, avoiding being caught. "No It's mine now" she giggled nervously as she looked at the demon. He smiled wide at her, his reptilian pulps enlarging just a smidge. "Say's ya" he told with a chuckle. He crawled over the seat, using his bigger frame to block her from switching rows. She blushed as he did so, feeling her heart sky rocket again. Luckily Doomie hit a big bump on the ground. Sending the man flying forward. The second his defense was down she darted for the drivers seat. Jumping onto the cushion as he hit the back seat. 

She turned around to look at him in case he was coming for her. But he was turning around from being upside down on the seat. Sitting right side up then rubbing his nose. Lydia stood up on the seat, putting her foot on the top of the first row. She stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner making a 'nah, ha' sound. But her tensing didn't last when the car suddenly stopped. She went flying forward, landing face first on the mans chest. His whole body vibrated as he began laughing at her. "Should of seen that coming" she said to herself. Pushing off of him. Her annoyance vanished when she saw the man up close. Sitting on his lap from how she fell with her hand on his chest from pushing herself up. Feeling his cold skin under her finger tips thanks to the two un buttoned holes on his shirt. She blushed at the welcoming feeling on her hot skin. The man stopped laughing and looked at her. She stared up at the silence watching his smile curl, becoming more mischievous. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer.

"Ya know I could get use to this position" he told her, lowly. Swallowing hard the mortal pushed his face back. Making him let her go to push her hand away. He laughed as she clicked her tongue. "You dirty old perv" she insulted. Putin her hand on the back of the seat and pushing herself off him. She stopped, noticing how the yellow buggy began to change. A fur coat spread over him and his engine revved. "Uh oh" the demon spoke, suddenly serious. "Doomie" Lydia asked, her voice unsure. They both looked out, seeing a small rabbit standing on edge. The car glared at it, showing off teeth that had grown in his transformation. Both Lydia and Beetlejuice stared at the creature, baring their teeth in worry. Doomie howled then speed off once the bunny began to run. The two were shoved back into the seat. Both yelping. 

Doomie made a fast turn, bouncing his passengers about as he drove over bumps. "Ah Doomie stop, Heel, genug" Lydia yelled, lapsing in different languages. She was flung over the front seat "mutter ficker" she mumbled with an accent. The demon gripped the back seat, digging his semi grown nails into the cushion. "Doomie listen to daddy now and STOP CHASING THE FUCKIN RABBIT" he shouted, louder then Lydia's ever heard him scream. On command the car stopped. A little to fast, sending his rear end up and throwing his passengers into the sky. He watched in shock as they went over the tree tops then disappeared behind them. 

The two screamed as they flew over the trees then fell through them. Breaking branches as they fell, Lydia screaming curse words. "Fuck, ow, bitch, every time. Shit." Beetlejuice landed on the ground, a pile of branches under him his back. He groaned at the pain, taking in a breath and hissing. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing the mortal was no where. He shot up, suddenly not in pain anymore. "Babes" he asked in the quiet space. But there was no response. He walked forward yelling as loud as he could "Lydia." 

"Over here uh" he heard a small voice say. He rushed over to the spot it came from. Looking around but seeing nothing. "Up" she said and he looked up at the tree. The woman dangled off a branch she had landed on. "Are ya hurt" he asked, unusually worried. "Only when I breath" she told him, breathlessly. The branch snapped and she she plummeted down. He caught her, falling down himself. "Ah now I'm hurt" she told, a thick branch between them. She climbed off, standing up and holding her stomach. The demon tossed the branch like it was nothing but paper. He got up, looking over at the mortal. Lydia stood up straight, letting out a breath. "Good thing I didn't have lunch or it be lost right now" she tried to joke, rubbing her sore stomach. "Ya really got a hard time with the whole eatin thin" he commented. 

He began walking and she fallowed. "I don't have a hard time, I just forget, or get so nauseous from being hungry that I'm in to much pain to eat ah" she bit her lip as she looked away from him. Stopping herself from talking. "I'll buy ya a pizza poggie if we make it outta here" the demon promised, making the girl roll her eyes. "Ya not like you could just teleport us out if you really wanted to" she mumbled. He turned to her leaning his face a little to close to hers. "What was that, mutterin more thin's ya friends said bout me" he smiled knowingly at her. "Huh" she asked as he stepped back. "I heard ya mutterin bout little red" he sounded more bitter as he kept walking. "Psh" the girl raised her lip as she fallowed. "It's nothing just dumb girl things....uh though sorta uninvited us to the beach house so" she began telling. 

"What, I was lookin forward to seein mortal babes in bikinis. Wild brats lookin for a good time if ya know what I mean" he cackled as he nudged her. But the girl glared at him, baring her teeth "Tragic" she spoke venomously. "Wow she really got ta ya huh" he asked. She rolled her eyes, Crossing her arms as she walked. "Ya that's why I'm pissed, cause I gave that woman two fucking hours of party time. Stuck in a head with the worst person alive only for her to leave me high and dry when I asked for help. Like I can't ask for help. Oh no Joyce hoycte didn't you know that's against the rules. Give a little get stepped on then told your unsupportive just cause you don't like the guy everyone apparently lusts after. With his bright curls and grotesquely straight smile and perfect teeth that ya just wanna knock out. So sorry I despise a man who doesn't listen and drips in narcissism. No that's taboo ya have to love the disgusting creep who thinks all woman should just love him cause he breaths. Oh because he has the confidence deserving of his stature cause he like what threw a ball and it went over the football hoop. Big whip. What's the fucking appeal. But cause I say it out loud I'm unsupportive in little Prue's fantasies." She ranted. Huffing at the end as she tried to get air in her lungs. 

"Tommy askin ya out again huh" the demon asked. She grunted to the air her frustration. Stopping her anger to look at her companion. "Y-You paid attention to all that" she asked, frowning her brows. "Not hard, still didn't answer my question though. Little red's havin a tiff cause ya hate who she's crushin on, wah, wah,wah" he waved his hand as he spoke. The girl rolled her eyes "Ya whatever" she crossed her arms again. Insulted by his sound effects. "Ya sure she ain't jus mad cause he wants to fuck ya" the demon laughed. She raised her lip as she shook her head. disgusted at the thought. "Gross, jokes on him I don't do the whole sex thing" she admitted, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment. 

The man grinned at her wide enough to make his irises seem small. "Lyds are ya a virgin" he asked way to pleased. She placed a hand on her head, wondering how she got here. "Not that it's any of your business but no I'm not" she spoke defensively. His smile faltered, becoming smaller now. "I-I don't get it, ya had sex but like ya don't want it" he asked, scrunching up his face in confusion. Not understanding the idea. Lydia lost it, fuming at the ignorance among other things brought on from her day. "Why would I It's completely one sided. men only care about their own satisfaction and screw anyone else. If you didn't cum its your fault. And guys just expect you to be ready on the spot and get mad when you're not. Like no stupid ever heard of fore play. No cause all you care about id your own sexual gratification. And if the girl doesn't like it its her fault. She has to be appealing to you not the other way around cause what girls having needs in the bedroom pfff. Then you always get the disusing head pushers, or two pump chumps. The funs over before you can even think about Peter Steele. So you you loose your temper and set his bed on fire. Then he breaks up with you so you throw his shit out the window and tell him you can do better on your own." she jolted when she realized she had lapsed into another rant. Spilling things she didn't want to talk about. To a man she didn't want to know about her sex life. 

The man slowly began to cackle, laughing at her statement. It made her feel worse. "Babes that's not sex that's jus penetration. Bluh there's no fun in that. The funs in warmin a babe up, or lad if ya want. Hahaha so I take it ya never been kissed either" he laughed. She clenched her teeth, stopping her self from responding. Not sure why she was spilling her guts to someone who kept laughing at her. "Dat a no" he cupped his ear teasingly. "Grrr sure but what's there to like, people make my skin crawl like I got fire ants underneath and I need to scratch off my skin to make it stop. Dramatic I get it but whatever, I don't even know why I'm telling you this when all your doing is laughing at me" she admitted, looking at the ground. "Touchy, I laugh at everything babes, even that tree over there with the warped trunk. Look at em ain't he funny hahahah" the demon pointed to a tree near by. The blue trunk was curled, making the design look like an over stretched face that was screaming. She scuffed, rolling her eyes and smiling a little at the tree. 

The laughter suddenly stopped, causing her to look over at her companion. He was standing in front of her, tall instead of slouching for a change. Lydia tensed, widening her eyes. He smiled at her, lopsidedly "Ya never been kissed" he stated. "What ya I have its wet and gross like everything else" she shook her head at a memory she had. The mans cold finger's were suddenly on her face, cupping her cheek and making her keep eye contact. "Never jus stopped, looked someone in the eyes and got lost in the color." he leaned down a little making her heart pound in her ears. "Never had someone just slowly lean down, edging closer to ya" he his voice lowered as he stood mer inches away. She could almost feel his breath on her. Could definitely smell it. But her attention wasn't on his smells "w-what are you doing" she asked. "Shh" he whispered "we're havin a moment." He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, watching as her dark eyes darted down then back up. He smiled at her response, the movement telling him something she didn't know. 

He moved forward slowly, barely touching her black lips with his own ghostly cold ones. The temperature shocking her before she felt him press forward, connecting there lips and tilting her head up. He opened his mouth to reposition and her body moved on its own. Doing the same. She shook trying to grasp what was happening, Going to his his shoulder so he'd step back. But she ended up grabbing his collar, tilting her head up little more. Feeling the tension in her shoulders fall as she melted in his hold. Slowly closing her eyes at the feeling of his cold touch all around her. 

Her brain finally shutting off until a burning in her lungs began to rise. Her eyes snapped open at the feeling. She began hitting the demons shoulder, desperately wanting him to pull away. At her pounding fist he pulled back, looking at her as she took in a loud breath. "Oops forgot bout the breathin thin" he chuckled as she took in deep breaths. "Hilarious" she spoke back sarcastically. Her annoyance shifting when she saw how large his pupils were. They almost took up all the pink in his eyes. Pink she noticed, his hair had changed color. Green no longer filled his beard but a light pink along with his messy tangled locks. He just stared at her, smiling in a way she wasn't use to. It made her overly aware of the situation they were in. With his large hand on her lower back and his other one still on her face. How close they were her brain screamed at her to run. Do anything to get them out of the position. 

She quickly turned her head and bit down on his thumb. The man yelped, pulling back from her to look at his hand. "Why" he asked, the pink fading from his hair as the green returned. Showing he wasn't mad at all about what she did. Taking in a deep breath she forced a chuckle "I'm surprised at you Beej seemed like the perfect opportunity to detach your thumb" She turned away from him, hiding her red face. "I wasn't expecting it" he shouted at her more surprised then anything. "Pff I think your just slipping ya dirty old man" she teased, moving to walk away. She bit her lip as she tired not to look back at him. She began walking forward. Barely hearing the mans foot steps behind her with how loud her heart was. "That still hurt ya know" he told her. kissing his thumb that clearly didn't hurt at all. She just looked forward, trying to forget the feeling of the demons lips on hers.


	32. troopers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit beej becomes a little oc in this part. But f*ck it I like it.

The two walked through the forest they were in, moving bushes out of there way and low branches. "Ok we're lost" Lydia stopped walking to look at her companion. "Psh we're not lost the callin shells this way" Beetlejuice pointed slightly to the right. The girls eyes widened as she cross her arms "Excuse me, I thought we were going back to Doomie, what if he lost it again and went riding off or tried looking for us and got lost" the woman expressed her concerns expressively. "Relax babes he's fine, he's wild" the man blew her off. She rolled her eyes at him, landing her sights on something small that floated by her. She looked at the small white ball that went by like a small jenny fish. They both looked to where it had come from. Seeing a wall of purple leaves off to the left. "Compelling" Lydia said, taking a step towards it. The man fallowed close behind, not arguing with what she wanted this time. 

They moved the curtain of leaves, stepping into the space. It was darker then the rest of the forest, illuminated in a blue light. There was a small circle filled with water and a water fall connected to it. Drizzling down small streams of water over the rock. The water seemed to glow in the circle it collected into. Lydia looked to her left, seeing more of the little bug that floated by her. This time they were glowing blue in the darkness. A bunch of them floated about. She held her hand out, waiting of one to float to her palm. When one did she was able to get a better look at it. The thing spun slowly nd she saw its body. Sputtering at the sight of two red dots on the top and a perfect red circle underneath. She giggled at the creature. "Check it out these little guys have a permanent shocked face" she looked over at her companion. The mans cheeks glowed blue as they puffed out. He smiled at her showing the blue light behind his teeth. She laughed at him, shaking her shoulders as she did. "Hang on" she suddenly told him. Reaching into her zipped up pocket she pulled out his camera. 

She walked over to him, pointing the camera at herself. The demon crouched down to be head level with her as he stood beside her. "Say squash" she chuckled as she smiled. The opened his mouth "Squaaaaash" she called out, a bunch of glowing bugs flying out of his mouth. The mortal laughed. Lowering the camera to hold her stomach as she bent over a bit. He laughed with her, Spitting out a couple stragglers. "Bluh nastiest bug I've ever tasted" he told her as her laughter settled. She looked away from him to see the picture. Her smile grew when she saw herself on screen. Not thinking neither world would capture a mortal. 

She giggled at the photo of them. Her eyes were closed as she laughed while the man behind her had his mouth open wide with lights coming out of it. "Nice pic lyds" the demon chuckled. "I wonder if they develop under the red light or if id need to do something special" she asked looking at the mechanisms. "If ya want em developed I'll take em ta the shop" he offered, standing up straight again. Lydia looked at him through her lashes, about to speak but a sound caught their attention. They looked over to the water, seeing three different woman standing about. One stood on the grass beside the water. Her hair long and black, weight down by how wet it was. Covering her naked pink body that was coated in scales. Another woman sat on the edge, dipping her feet into the collected pool. She also had long black hair weighed down by water. Covering blue scales. The third woman was still inside the water, peering over at the two across the grass. 

"Wow, merbabes" Beetlejuice jumped, almost cartoony at the sight of the woman. He spun around on his toes. His outfit changing from his safari get up to his regular stripped suit. Ripped and warn with green stains all over. He pushed his hair back with his hand. Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his antics. "Don't you mean mermaids" she corrected. "Nah Merbabes" he rubbed his hands together then started walking towards them. A little dance in his step "Hello lady's daddy's home" he greeted and the woman giggled at him. Lydia closed her eyes turning her head to look away. "Beej you jerk" she muttered to herself. Gripping her arms not sure why she felt the need to bite her lip or why it felt like she could cry. 

She watched the little blue bugs go by. Pocketing the camera she had then zipping it up. She looked around the place but there wasn't much to see. Giving up she turned around to leave through the curtain of leaves, deciding it best to walk back to Doomie. "Wait don't go please" a voice called to her. She turned around looking for the source. She landed her sights on the third mermaid, the girl placed her grey hands on the ground. She motioned for Lydia to come over. The mortal let go of the leaves. Slowly walking over to the grey girl. She couldn't help glancing at her friend. Both girls crowded him as he shoed off something from inside his suit. She rolled her eyes at him and made an annoyed sound. 

She stopped a few feet away from the girl. "Closer" she asked with the softest voice Lydia had ever heard. She bit her lip thinking it over. Taking a step forward, then another. The creature moved off the edge, pushing themselves down into the water. Lydia looked in, seeing how deep it really was. "Oh wow" She muttered at the sight of endless coral walls in the water. The creature came back up, placing a small shell on the ground. The mortal lowered herself onto her knees. She grabbed the shell and looked it over. It was pink on the inside but white on the other. "Is this your collection" she asked, looking at the girls black eyes. 

The mermaid shook her head "no for you" she spoke again. "Why, I-I mean thank you" she covered her rudeness. The girl raised up from the pool, dripping water onto the mortal as she held herself up. "Sad, here" she placed her webbed head on the girls forehead. Sending a cold shiver through her. "And here" she moved her hand down, touching the center of Lydia's chest. All at once it felt like her heart had split metaphorically. She squinted her eyes trying her best not to cry. "You can cry, come be sad. Let it consume you" the woman spoke. Moving her hands over to the girls arm. She lowered herself back into the water. Gently moving the girls hand towards the water. "Come let the sorrow wash over you" the creature told. Brining the mortals hands into the water. The goth didn't fight, she let the words vibrate over her, wanting nothing more then to fall into the water. 

"Lyds no" someone shouted to her but she didn't register who. Till she was grabbed from behind and pulled up. The mermaids claws scraped her arm as she was pulled away. Lydia yelped, feeling strong arms around her as she hovered above the ground. She shook her head, coming out of her daze. "Augh what happened" she asked, looking out at the pound. "Its a merbabes thin, lurin woman ta their death that's why their babes, mermaids brin men to their death" the demon explained. 

"Blood" the merbabes stated. Looking at her hand and presenting it to the two others. "Time ta go" he yelped. Turning and running away as a loud hissing filled the air. The man tucked his friend under his arm. Holding her as he ran. "Ah hey I can run just fine" the girl stopped squirming in his hold when she got a look at what was behind them. The three creatures, charges at them, jumping from the tree trucks and running around on all fours. " Oh marry mother" she cursed. "Their behind us aren't dey" he asked, holding her tighter. "Oh ya, is that what my blood does" she asked in an almost shriek. "Uh maybe jus ta cannibals'" the man responded with a shrug. "Cannibals', ah duh of course why am I surprised" she shook her head. "Why ta get nicked haha" he joked as he made a turn to try and lose them. "Are you blaming me for this, cause let me tell you this never would of happened if you weren't so keen on hitting on everything that moves" she argued back to him.

"Scuse me I'm only a guy. I see a hot little number I gotta see my options" he looked down at her. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest. He bared his teeth at her expression. "Damn it woman why d'ya look through me" he shouted. "Cause it's easy" the woman shouted back, not really knowing what he meant. "Where's that fucking car" he changed the subject. "I told you he was gonna run off" she reminded earning an eye roll from the demon. A loud honk got their attention. "Oh Doomie buddy there ya are" he ran towards the noise. Once the yellow buggy came into view. He lifted Lydia up like a foot ball. "What are you doing" she asked, knowing exactly what he was doing. He tossed her towards the car. The mortal landed on the floor of the back seat. She grunted as she massaged her nose. 

Sitting up on the seat she felt something drip on her hand. Looking down to see blood she sighed. "Corse why not a nose bleed to. How about I just cut open a vein next " she spoke to herself. Looking over to the seat when the demon jumped into the car. He stood up, kneeling one leg on the back seat. He stared at her, frowning his brows "whow lyds bleed much" he taunted. "Oh you know gotta give the crowed what they want" she told back. They both jolted with an idea. The man opened his jacket pocket he pulled out a shrunken head from his collection. He handed it over and Lydia smeared what was on her hand on top of the hard object. She reeled back and tossed it as far as she could. Which wasn't very far but they were driving away. It didn't matter if her throw was poor. The demon looked at her unimpressed by her poor throw. She stared at the head in scorn that it wasn't further. 

The three merbabes converged on it, fighting over it. "That was easy" the demon hopped over the seats, sitting down in the drivers seat. He reached over to the glove compartment and opened it, finding nothing inside. Other then some bags of items he bought the other day. "Ya I'm gonna ruin this shirt" the mortal told him. She pulled on the sleeve and wiped her blooded nose on it. She climbed over to the passengers seat. "Ya still bleeding" he told her pointing to her arm. She looked down at the little scratch on her arm. "Eh I'm just glad it wasn't on the arm with the scar" she showed him her other arm. A long red scar ran up her four arm from where she was struck with an axe. "If she had opened this back up I'd be in trouble" she forced a laugh but her companion wasn't laughing. She looked up to see him staring at her. An unreadable look on his face. 

She lowered her arms, bringing her legs up to cover them from his view. "Ya I know it's not funny....hey Beej, I lied when I said it's easy to look through you. I actually don't know what you meant by that" she admitted, shaking her head a little. The demon looked away from her, turning his head to look out the dashboard. "Forget it" he told her. The girl rolled her eyes, gearing up to press. But his changing hair color stopped her. His green was being replaced with purple and he knew it. He gripped the wheel trying to ignore it. Lydia set her feet down on the car floor. She scooted over to the man. Biting down the voice in her as she put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense beside her. "It's ok, it's been along afternoon. Do you still want a pizza pogi" she asked him. He took awhile to answer. "Yah" he spoke, his voice low as he tried to council his emotions. 

*

It took Doomie awhile to drive back into town, to the pizza place, then to the road house. The forest they were in was fairly far away from everything. But it was nice to see what the neither world country side looked like. Lydia took pictures of it the best she could. Even taking pictures of the city when they drove in. She set the device on the mans shelf after walking in. The place was clean for a change, almost empty aside from the couch, the tv, and anything that belonged to her. The shelf of nicknacks still sat on the wall but the phone had been ripped out of the wall. The coffin shaped coffee table was gone. The only thing left was the rug in front of the tv. Lydia didn't say anything about it. Not wanting to worsen her friends mood by asking about replacing his stuff. 

"So what are we gonna do tonight" Beetlejuice asked, already knowing. "The same thing we do every night, try to take-oops wrong line, watch a movie" she smiled at him. The demon tossed the box of food on the ground, sitting down on the couch. The mortal decided not to tease him, seeing that his hair was still purple. He opened the box as she walked over to her movie box. She immediately pulled out a classic Adam Sandler movie. She turned around to walk over to the tv, putting the dvd in his box underneath. She turned around to sit on the couch, watching the demon going to take a bite out of his pizza. He sneezed, causing his head to spin around. "EEEEEEE" He yelled as his head spun. The mortal watched, her jaw dropping as she smiled. He reached up with his free hand to grab his head and make it stop. "Augh hate it when that happens" he muttered to himself. 

Lydia started to laugh deep in her throat at the display. He looked at her like he couldn't tell why she was laughing. "I don't know what's funnier, the fact that your head spins or that you sneeze like a kitten" he tried to be offended by her words, but a smile crept on his face. "Shut up" he told her, taking a bite out of his pizza. She smiled, reaching into the box and pulling out her own wrapped up pizza. The movie played as they ate. But Beetlejuice did get the setting. Why kids acting spoiled in the first part of the movie was funny but the mortal laughed. 

He looked at her from the side, watching as she'd shake every time she laughed, Reciting certain part under her breath. "The navi" she chuckled. He smiled, pretending to focus on the movie. His purple hair turning a little more green with every giggle he hear.


	33. Girls, girls, girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters longer then usual cause I was trying to hit a goal. This fic is now my highest word count fic written.   
> Song used: prom dress by Mxmtoon

Dear diary, Ya that's a mess. Oh my bad I meant that whole ass adventure was a mess. It was emotional when it didn't need to be. Getting chased again. bleeding wow shocker. And just Beej saying some odd things. I mean he always says odd things he's got kind of a forties accent but like sometimes he loses it other times it's thick and a little southern. But I mean his words, he said I could see through him when I can't. Starting to think Beej might be like me. Keeping everything hurtful to himself and not talking to his friends cause he doesn't wanna let people in. It make sense once upon a time he said everyone leaves him. And he did just lose a girlfriend abruptly. So ya that's probably why he's been so moody lately. Why his purple moods seem to stay and why it's so hard for him to stay green. 

Also cause he's an emotionally unstable demon who likes to manipulate, torture, and just generally mess around with people. Though when given the choice he'll always just mess with someone rather then kill them. Less they push him. That's what I've come to realize. Dangerous yes, but not really, but also yes. 

On the note of messes. I need to explode and there's no where to do it but here. He fucking kissed me. Ahuhsshahodh yes I wrote that to prove point. Its messy why for a million reasons. Augh that sounds so adolescent. It's a problem. Cause well It was Beej. ok maybe jot notes will help

problem: 

1\. Because it wasn't my first kiss but it might as well have been

2\. never being kissed like that, or for that long, ran out of breath

3\. My stupid alive heart beating in my ears and warming up my body

4\. warm body chasing his cold dead touch cause im boiling and its his fault

5\. Its Beetlejuice, 

fuck I tried erasing that but it didn't work. Stupid pen. That's my issue. I think about it and my face gets all warm and my heart beat picks up and why would he do that. Cause he's Beej and he smacked my ass as a joke, gripped my thigh cause he thought it be funny. Hits on me all the time. teases me about being a rope bunny. Its all fun and games to him. And is that an issue, did he hurt me when he did that. Am I that sensitive I can't just apricate that he gave me an inside look on what a kiss should feel like or am I just mad that he used me for his own gratification. I got something out of it is it so bad. I'm a mess and I wish I could knock it up to my period but I can't.

Ya so apparently it was bleed Lydia dry day cause I got my period when I got home. Augh My stomach hurt so much I just stayed home. Hiding in the attic where no one but Adam and Barbara could bother me. Chased out of my room from sheer embarrassment. Also cause I didn't want anyone to see me on the first couple days. Its always the worst. Augh. I'm still thinking about it, I wonder if I could maybe talk to someone. Maybe Ginger. But I don't know if that's a good idea. But my head is screaming so maybe I should. She's understanding. I hope.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia wrote furiously in her diary. Writing so fast she was messing up words and smudging ink about as she tried to get her thoughts out. Her body burning up as her face turned pink. She dropped her pen, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Hoping they'd cool her down but they didn't. Her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it, looking at the caller id. "Auuuuuh" she groaned, sliding further down her head board. She answered the call trying her best not to sound tired. "Hey" she answered. "Hey uh haven't seen you at school lately, Um wondering how you're doing" a small voice came through her speaker. She arched her brow at the voice, staring out at her room with half lid eyes. "Peachy" she answered. "A-ah right, um listen about what I said uh I'm sorry th-that I said you were unsupportive. I didn't mean it a-and-" the girl on the other line stammered, sounding like she was gonna cry. 

"Forgive and forgotten" the goth responded, sinking even more so just her head was propped up. "It doesn't feel like it. You always say forgive and forgotten but hearing you um say you had to look perfect. Well it made us realize maybe you don't and you just say that to make us feel better" she reasoned. "Doesn't it" Lydia responded, pushing her book off her and shoving it under her pillow. "Well ya but you don't feel better. Maybe that's why you're so um bitter sometimes cause you push everything down instead of talking to us. If we hurt you, me and Bertha I mean. We wanna fix it, we're friends after all" the girl sounded desperate. "I don't push things down, I deal with them on my own. Just cause you have a problem doesn't mean the whole world needs to hear about it, I have a problem right now. But I'm dealing with it and it'll blow over in time. Just like our fights, you say something I definitely say something absolutely hurt full and deep. Then we forgive each other. If anyone is hurt by it it's gonna be you and Bertha, I know what I'm like in a fight. I'm scornful and will always say something that hits home. Are you ok, can you forgive me" she deflected. Giving her own apology. 

"Yes of course...I'm sorry I made you think we didn't want you around. I'd really like it if you came to the beach house. You can even bring your friend uh BJ was it. I'm sure he's not as bad as we think" the nervous smile was clear in her tone as she spoke to the unusual girl. "Nah you were right he's a creep. A straight up pervert, creepy and gross. Unusual, down right weird" she insulted. But the girl on the other end laughed "Sounds like he's your best friend" she told sincerely. Lydia started to snicker, turning into a full blown laugh. Loud and breath taking. "What" she asked. Not sure why her friend thought that but the idea so funny to her she couldn't stop laughing. "Well I'm sure you got a, metaphorical leash on him so I look forward to getting to know him" the girl spoke nervously. "Oh ya a real stud crested collar with a giant ring for his giant leash" the goth joked. "I'm hanging up now" she heard before a click. She gave another burst of laughter to the air. 

She laid down on her bed, Raising her knees up and holding her stomach as her laughing fit died down. She took in a deep breath, calming herself. She looked out at her vanity. Seeing all the neatly put away makeup and Morgana's text sitting out in the open. The giant mirror that curved at the top. Reflecting the room on its surface. All but one spot where a picture of her mom she stole sat. She took in a deep breath, lost in contemplation. She bit her lip, tapping her finger on her stomach. "I guess I should tell him we're invited" she told herself. Slowly sitting up from her bed. She got up, walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a crepe pink shirt. Dull and soft long sleeve with a collar and frills running down the length of it. Decretive buttons sat on the front. She threw it on the sleeves tightening around her wrist then stretching out with another half inch of frill. She grabbed a tight black skirt. With a decretive belt centered by a heart buckle. The skirt had w zipper running slightly sideways and two zip up pockets on either side. She threw on crepe pink stockings, holding them up with tight leather garters. Both having a metal heart in the center. 

She grabbed a pair of black shoes with three straps that went over her foot, each one with a heart buckle. She tied up her hair in a pony tail. Looking at herself in the mirror then yanking the hair tie out. She forced herself not to check herself over. Just reaching for her chalk instead. She walked by her mirror with closed eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest and her anger rising. She rolled her eyes at her self, opening them to look at her clear wall. She placed the chalk on the surface, reciting a spell as she drew a door. "Though I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary, haunting ghosts I turn lose and Open the door to uncle BJ's road house" she drew on the door knob. The drawing taking shape, moving away from the wall and letting in a purple light. 

She swallowed her nerves, opening the door so she could walk through. Keeping her hand on the door as she walked into the odd space. She closed it behind her self, stepping onto creaky floor boards. The mist cleared, presenting the blue walls of the mans living room. She stepped away from his front door and into the room. The place was still empty, like he hadn't bothered to replace anything from his tantrum a few weeks ago. She stopped walking when something on his wall caught her attention. She quickly turned her head, staring at a picture that was framed and nailed to the wall. It was the picture she took of them saying squash. Her eyes closed as she laughed at the man beside her with the uncountable amount of lights flying out of his mouth. She giggled at the picture. 

"I wasn't doing anything" a high pitch voice called out, running out of the kitchen. Lydia tensed, turning around to look at the girl. "Oh Lydia it's just you" the spider sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest. She looked up with her large yellow eyes, tilting her head a little. "What are you doing here" she asked, walking away from the kitchen. "Ah um was just gonna invite Beej to an event um in the mortal world" she rubbed her neck, raising her lip in distaste for her own nervous behavior. "Are you alright" the woman asked, frowning her brows at the mortal as she walked over. "Who me" the girls asked, turning pink around her cheeks as her body heated up. "Pf ya just uh havin a temperature problem, I mean having" she sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "Dear what ever is the matter" the spider asked, holding two hands up to her face. Feeling how hot the mortal was. 

Lydia sighed again, embracing the cold against her hot flesh. "Like I said temperature problem" she forced a chuckle. "Yes but why are you getting sick, is it stress, panic" the woman listed off one of her hands. The goth looked away standing up out of the girls reach. She grubbed her clothed arm and bit her lip. Contemplating her options. "Ya the first one think I might be getting sick, just a slight head cold" she lied. The woman squinted her eyes like she didn't believe her. "Hmm if you say so dear, but know you can talk to me about anything" she offered. 

The girl cringed as she looked away "Ya about anything retaining to helicopter parenting verses distant parental figures and a realization that you actually don't talk to your friends about anything and that's left quite a distance between you. To the point you can't even tell them about your sex life and the horrors you've faced when it comes to toxic masculinity, but apparently you can tell a perverted demon who then uses the opportunity get his own gratification and kiss you like you've never been kissed before and your kind a freaking out but you don't know why-" Lydia covered her mouth. Staring at the spider with widened eyes at having spilled her whole life story in a run on sentence. 

The woman blinked at her, giving her an odd look as she processed everything. "Ah no f-forget I said anything" she tried to take it back. But it was out in the open now. "Lydia dear" the corpse began, taking her hand in two of hers. "Take a deep breath" the mortal did as she was told. "Good now fallow me" the woman released her hand, turning to the stairs and walking up them. Lydia bite her lip, turning to walk up the stairs. She fallowed the girl as she opened Jacques door. The two walked through his exorcise enthused living room. The spider opened another door, ushering the taller in. They walked down a flight of stairs and into a cluttered room. The walls were white with a fire place on the left wall. The room had a large blue rug on the brown wood floor. White chairs with floral print sat across from each other. With a large couch against the wall opposite of the fire place. Lydia walked into the room, half noticing the woman walking to another room. 

There were small glass animals on the fire place, glued in their spot. Above them was a painting on the wall. A rather large one of Jacques, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. Beside the fire place was a wavy shelf, holding plants and a small frame of the monster across the street. All of it was glued in place. She turned to the wall beside it, seeing a built in shelf. Holding books of all types. A large window sat beside it then another shelf full of books and old romance films. Lydia stuck out her tongue at the titles she recognized. She tripped over a small red chair near the window. Something she didn't notice at first. She turned to the rest of the room, Looking at the collage of photos on her wall. 

There was one of her tap dancing on a stage. One of Jacques lifting a weight and smiling she thinks. Beside that was a photo of monster and his dog. A few photos of the three hanging out, having a barbeque and attending parties together. All without the demon. But there was one photo in the cluster she was drawn to. A distorted picture, blurry and black in spots. But she could see the glowing green eyes so clear, sharp teeth filling the frame where it wasn't distorted. "He doesn't like his picture being taken" the woman re-entered the room. Carrying a trey with a tea pot and two cups on it. She set it down on the glass table. 

Lydia looked at the photo again then turned to the spider. "I've taken his photo, a couple times. They came out fine" she told, moving to sit down on the couch. "Really...that's odd he really does hate it, its the same reason I think he doesn't have any mirrors in his home" she theorized, Pouring the tea pots contents into the cups. "Whys that" the mortal asked, watching the girl. She was silent but it was all the answer the other needed. "Oh" she looked down in realization. "But we're not here to talk about speculations on his life style" Ginger reminded. She took a cup and a small plate as she sat down on the other end of the couch. 

"Oh do you mean my word vomit back there, fuck that was a mess" Lydia bit her lip. "Yes it was, you shocked me. Mostly that whole kissing thing. What happened" she asked, blowing on her cup then deciding not to drink it yet. "Ah well what didn't happen. We went looking for something in the forest, had a fight well play fight about the camera he had. We weren't paying attention to Doomie-" she started explaining, keeping her eyes on anything that wasn't the spider. "Doomie" the other asked. "Ah ya Doomie his car. A while back when he came back from Saturn we went looking for his car and I fixed it up for him. He put an abnormal brain in him so now he has dog like tendencies and well when we were hoping about in the back Doomie saw a rabbit and lost it. He changed and speed off and we bounced about, falling all over the place. Till Beej yelled at him and we got thrown into the sky from the forced stop. Went walking in the wrong direction" she continued retelling. 

"Oh Beetlejuice" Ginger shook her head, finally taking a sip of her tea. "Ya totally his fault. We ended up at this weird clearing with a pound and inside were as he said Merbabes-" she grunted at the memory. "Oh dear, are you ok" she was asked. "Ah ya I mean I almost got lured in but I guess he decided he didn't want to flirt anymore and grabbed me before my face hit the water" the goth rolled her eyes. causing the other to raise her eyebrows and thin her large purple mouth. Trying not to say whatever popped in her head. "I got nicked and we ran off, tch he tried to blame me but it was totally his fault. He was the one who scampered off to hit on them. Because that's just who he is, a dirty old perv who hits on anything that walks. Expressing desire to sleep with everything. Teasing people about their kinks then smacking them on the ass as a joke when it's not funny. And I can take a joke ok. I'm a funny gal and hello sexuality is not a sense of humor it just makes you a horny bastard..." 

The mortal picked at her nails as she sat back on the couch. "That's Beetlejuice for you. When did he kiss you" the spider brushed off the rant. Eyeing the girl with knowing glance. It took Lydia a moment before she began talking again. "While we were walking. I started ranting about shit in my life and I guess he used my fury against me. Guess I don't know how to keep my mouth shut when I'm mad. I told him about why I hate sex so much" she spoke a little lower then before. "Self centered men" Ginger asked and the girl nodded her head. "I take it, it was the same about kissing" she asked, tentatively. "Ya sloppy open mouthers, shoving their grotesque tongue inside and uck so slimy and gross" the goth groaned. That made the woman laugh "ew." 

"So he put his hand on my face, edged in slowly....I guess I could of stopped it and I could use being shocked as an excuse. I was, paralyzed, having an in body experience where everything was overly aware. Electrified by my rising temperature and his cold skin touching me so close" the girl placed her hands on her cheeks as she blushed at the memory. "Kissing me with his dead lips. So cold. It wasn't sloppy or harsh. He didn't force his tongue in" she turned red, shaking now. "Lydia" the woman set her cup down quickly. Placing her hands on the girls shoulder and back. "Augh this is so stupid, I keep freaking out about it and I don't know why. It just irritates me" she rambled, leaning over to try and hide herself. "What irritates you" Ginger asked speaking softly. "All of it. How he's right and I've never been kissed like that and how irritating it is that the guys I meet cant even kiss right. How he just did it as a whatever. Cause he's always looking for a way in cause he loves messing with people. And hitting on woman an-" she was cut off by the woman sweet voice.

"What is the whatever Lydia, how he just what" she asked. Reaching to the table with one of her hands and plucking a tissue out of the box. "He just, It's all just a joke to him. But I'm not laughing. It wasn't a joke. It hurt and I hate that it hurts. It sounds so stupid. What cause I felt what a kiss actually feels like now I'm hurt what the fuck. Why cause he thought it was funny. Cause he's always pulling jokes about shit like that. Cause....cause it didn't matter to him" she told, looking out at the room. The woman rubbed her back with three hands. Holding her arm with another and handing her a tissue with the fifth. The mortal took it but just held it. "I don't cry" she told looking at the smaller with a dry face. "At least you know why it hurts. And I'm gonna tell you. yes he hits on everything that moves. He once asked a pair of legs out, not noticing the other half right behind him. But he's not one for kisses" Ginger told. 

Lydia looked at her with widened eyes, staring in confusion. "It's true, I've never seen him kiss someone um until Sarin that is. He's had partners before but has never been affectionate. What I'm trying to say is kissing doesn't mean nothing to him. He doesn't do that....as far as I know" the woman raised her shoulders, squinting her eyes with uncertainty. The other sighed resting her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on her legs. She stared out at the room while the woman rubbed her back. Lydia's mouth twitched, trying to smile but she wouldn't let it. "Did he really ask out a pair of legs" she asked. 

"Ya the woman threw a drink in his face then walked off" she smiled nervously at her friend. "Augh why does that make me feel better" Lydia asked, running her hands through her hair. "Hmm do you really want my opinion on it I don't think your going to like it or except it" the spider told her, sitting up and removing her hands. Before she could speak a word of it there was a knock at the door. "Oh coming" ginger told, straightening out her pink pokadot dress as she stood. She walked over to her front door and opened it. She gasped at the sight. Jacques hobbled into her home, his limbs in all the wrong places. "Jaq what happened" she asked. "Oh you know me, had a bit of a tumble. Would you mind um helping me" he asked his friend. 

Lydia walked over to him, grabbing one of his feet off his arm. "Ah Madame Lydia, good afternoon" the man tried to greet politely. "Don't worry Jaq we'll put you together" she told. "Oh thank you, I can be so clumsy sometimes" he sighed. "Somehow I don't think you did this to yourself" the mortal arched her brow as she looked him over. He stared at her, looking like he could sweat if he had glands. "Did some one call my name" a gravely voice said from Gingers door way. Both woman looked up unimpressed by the man standing there. But he smiled anyway, tilting his guide hat up to see the room. 

His smile fell when he noticed the raven haired girl holding the skeletons foot. "Babes when did ya get here" he asked, stepping into the house. "About an hour ago, ah Beetlejuice you did this to him" Ginger shouted, walking over to the tall man. she waved a finger at him and he stepped back. "You no good-" she started but the man waved his hand about, interrupting her. "Come on Gin don't get meant out of shape" the demon materialized a giant paper clip in his hand. Making it bend without touching it. Lydia chuckled at the sight, getting the mans attention. "What's with the get up" she asked, referring to his long grey trench coat and hat with the word guide on it. 

"Uniform, been pullin hours at the office. Guidin these dead beats to dey're hole" he rolled his eyes. Lydia arched her eyebrow at him, smiling amusingly. "Do you mean they're dead and you beat them into the hole" she asked. The man smiled wide at her, pushing his tongue out a little as he chuckled. "So I have something to offer, but only if you put your buddy back together properly" she tossed the foot at him. He caught it, frowning at the part. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. She just smiled at him a little lopsided. Putting her hand on her hip as she waited. The demon took in a deep breath. He grabbed the skeleton by the blue crop top and shook him. The mans parts disconnected then reconnected in the right order. He tossed the foot at the man when he was put together. "Oh thank you Beetlejuice" the man expressed. 

"Yah don't mention it, so babes" the demon slide over to her. Placing his arm over her shoulders. "This this offer" he smiled at her. "What offer" she pretended, blinking at him innocently. "Psh ya cute an all, playin innocents. Ya mentioned an offer what is it" he pressed. The girl pretended she didn't blush at the complement. Tapping her chin and looking away "Hmm offer, offer oh" she patted her fist on her open palm. Smiling at the man she pushed his arm off. Instead she put her arm on his shoulder, forcing him to lean down to her. "I think little Prue called me today, and perhaps re-invited us to her beach house" she spoke airily. The demon smiled overly excited "Beach babes" he exclaimed. 

The woman's expression changed, raising her lip high in annoyance as she glared his way. "I meant ya" he joked causing her to roll her eyes. The demon suddenly grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her around. "Whoohoo vacation" he exclaimed. Lydia laughed as she was spun around. "Ahem, Lydia would you like to stay for dinner. I make a mean asparagus casserole" Ginger asked. Smiling at her recipe. The man stopped spinning her, holding her in place as she grabbed onto him. She looked at the spider with widened eyes. "Oh uh thanks but I aaalready ate" she lied, giving a wide smile. Beetlejuice turned so he was the one looking at Ginger not the mortal. "She hate's asparagus, got beetle kabobs" the demon asked, smiling at the disgusted faces of his neighbors. 

"Ew, of course not" Ginger stuck out her tongue. "Why not" Lydia asked, pushing off the man and sitting on his arm as he held her up. "Bugs are very high in nutrition, ya textures not great but their high in protein and iron" she explained. "No I don't" the spider responded, raising her brows as she stared off. "How about a lasagna instead, I have a frozen one I can pop in" Ginger offered, already heading to the kitchen. "Oh let us set up a board game like last time, Snakes and shoots, hungry hippos" the skeleton asked. "Ey who ya callin a hippo" Beetlejuice joked. Turning himself into a hippo where he stood. Lydia laughed in his arm, making him smile down at her. She hopped off him, pushing down her skirt where it had ridden up. 

"Ah so what should we play" Jacques asked sounding a little weary. "Ya figure it out, I got a suit ta hang up" the demon snapped his fingers, disappearing from sight. "Ah Quel soulagement" the man sighed. "That so" the woman smiled at him, arching her brow. "Ah you won't say anything" he asked sheepishly. She laughed "of course not, if he want's to know he'll have to learn french...heh good thing he doesn't." She bit her lip as she thought. Remembering the note that was left for her odd friend. "Do you mean Sarin's note" the girl jolted at his words. He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Yes uh well I translated it for him...I'm sorry I didn't know you had lied" he apologized. "Oh no" Lydia sighed "It's ok I bet he knew I was laying and that's why he asked." The two stared at each other in collective awkwardness. "What's happening in here" Ginger asked, stepping into the living room. The skeleton looked around for an excuse but the mortal spoke for him. 

"Hmm Sarin left a note when she left. I lied and told Beej it said 'had fun but I gotta go now' or something. Except it said um" she blinked forgetting what it said. "Goodbye sad bag it was not a pleasure nor was the sex" Jacques finished, sighing. He sat down on the couch. "Oh my, what an awful woman. Sorry I doubted you Lydia you were right not to trust her" the spider sat down in one of the floral chairs. The girl tensed "Ah nah I'm just one of those girls that don't like other girls. Don't really get along with them or guys either. People really" she rambled. 

The demon popped back into the room, stopping the conversation. He looked at all their faces staring at him almost guiltily. "What" he asked. "Is nothing, we haven't found a game to play" Jacques covered for them. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes "Fuck yer games" he told. He turned to Lydia, handing her an envelope. "Oh thanks" she reached for it not knowing what it was. But the man pulled it from her grasp, A mischievous smile on his face. "Ya know I could give ya this. But ya'd have to do somethin for me" he stared at her with half lid eyes. Watching as the girl looked at him with her usual mildly annoyed expression. 

"These are some incriminatin photo's, I can't just give em away" he teased. The mortal rolled her eyes, barely noticing Ginger move out of her seat to whisper something in Jacques ear hole. The skeleton looked over at them. "What do you want" Lydia asked, raising her brow at him. "Hmm what do I want, tough question. Could always ask for somethin under the under the collar" he joked. The mortal glared balling up her fist. "Borin" he suddenly snapped hi head up. He reached into his suit jacket , putting the photos away. He Pulled out a small ukulele from inside. "Sing for me" he told her, holding the small object like he was gonna play it. "What" she asked, becoming startled by the request. "Ooo Lydia you can sing" Ginger asked from her seat. The girl looked at her as pink dusted her cheeks. "Wha- no, I mean ya" she corrected suddenly becoming nervous. "I would not mind a song" the skeleton said from the opposite chair. The mortal looked from him to his pervious seat, wondering when he moved. 

"She's got a voice like a banshee" the demon complimented. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He started to strum the instrument. "You want me to sing" she asked to clarify. "Ya make it something original, not all that show tunny stuff" he told her going back to strumming the ukulele. She bit her lip, knowing the words that came to mind. Passed entries asking her to be spoken. She took in a deep breath looking at the teas set on the coffee table. 

"I'm nearing the end of my fourth year" she began her voice shaking a little. "I feel like I've been lacking, crying too many tears. Everyone seemed to say it was so great. But did I miss out, was it a huge mistake" She sang to the pot, not wanting to look at the room. 

"I can't help the fact I like to be alone It might sound kind a sad, but that's just what I seem to know. I tend to handle things usually by myself and I can't ever seem to try and ask for help" She tossed her hands at her side, awkwardly pressing her hands to her skirt, wiping away the sweat collecting on them. "I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest. Makeup is running down, feelings are all around. How did I get here. I need to know. I guess I maybe had a couple expectations, thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't." 

She swallowed her nerves, reciting more passages from her previous diary. "I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun. But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run. I keep collections of masks upon my wall to try and stop myself from revealing it all. Affecting others is the last thing I would do. I keep to myself though I want to break through. I hold so many small regrets and what-ifs down inside my head. Some confidence it couldn't hurt me. My demeanor is often misread" She chanced looking up, catching a glimpse of the demon in front of her. He flicked his sight from the ukulele to her. His expression unreadable. "I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress. I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest. Makeup is running down, feelings are all around. How did I get here I need to know. I guess I maybe had a couple expectations. Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't. I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun. But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run, all I wanna do is run" she bit her lip at the end of her song. 

"Ah that's, that's the song" she told the room. Jacques and Ginger clapped. Sounding like a crowd with the spider woman's six hands. The demon stopped strumming. He set the instrument on his lap, still looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I thought ya set yer prom on fire" the clapping stopped. Lydia gave a throaty giggle "Ya only after having a manic episode. I broke down in the locker room, broke into the coaches office after. Stole some stuff mostly gas canisters. Already had the pigs blood positioned as a joke. Poured it down laughed when Claire slipped in it hahahaha. Then as everyone ran for the doors, I lit a match and set the curtain on fire. Just sat around at my table watching the chaos till the fumes caused me to pass out" she explained, sounding proud by every fact. 

"Lydia" Ginger stated in a warning way her parents always talked to her. "What no one got hurt, except me and a few trampled students. Pf you would of done the same if you had to listen to Claire's constant 'I'm better then you because this and this' so annoying" the mortal rolled her eyes. The conversation stopped when Beetlejuice started to laugh. He was loud as he roared at how funny he thought it was. "Classic" he said when he started to calm down. "Oh fine" the spider said as Lydia walked to the couch. She sat down beside the demon, getting pushed lightly by the man. "Ya crowdin me" he joked. "Oh excuse me I din;t know you needed space" She pushed against him, chuckling as she pushed his arm back. "Move over fleshy" he insulted but they laughed about it. Ginger raised a brow at the skeleton, moving her hand in a presentive way. The man nodded at her, causing his bones to rattle. 

"Ey bone head, picked a game yet" the demon asked. Still pushing the girl. "Huh oh uh s-snakes and shoots" he asked more then told. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes "Fine" he agreed. Ginger got up from her seat to grab the game off her shelf. "I'm gonna demolish you" Lydia promised, pushing off the man to sit half a cushion over. "Psh I'm the one who does the domin around here...oh ya said demolish" he told back. "We'll see" the mortal shot back, smirking at him. All he could do was smile in shock at her response, not expecting a comeback. It was time for a game.


	34. travel buddies

New hope didn't have an airport, it was to small of a town. If you wanted to fly any where you had to drive to the next town over. Which is what Lydia had to do. She gathered all the things she wanted to bring in black suit cases, covered in old stickers she had placed when she was younger. She carried them all down the stairs and out side to the car. Three suit cases full of stuff. One with clothes. One with entertainment stuff and the lash full of things she might need, Or her special guest might need. 

"I'm still uncomfortable about letting you leave for a weekend, again" Charles stated from the front door side of the car. Lydia was shoving her luggage in the trunk of her dad's new car. While Delia did the same. "Me or the car, you were talking to the car weren't you" the girl teased, turning to look at him with a sly smile. "No but don't scratch her. I know how you drive missy" he lectured making her roll her eyes. She smiled innocently at him, widening her eyes and tilting her head down just a little. "I'm a law biding citizen I would never do something reckless" she spoke overly innocently. "Nice try arsonist" Delia said as she shut the trunk. "What that wasn't me" the goth lied, opening her mouth so her smile didn't turn wicked. "Just be carful, pack mace, a rape whistle, you're own cup to drink from" her dad went over. "Condoms and lube, it's not just for the ass its for impatient drunk hunks" Delia grabbed the girls. Placing a small bottle in her open palm. 

Charles silently screamed as he looked at the exchange. Lydia swallowed her embarrassment, raising an eye brow at the woman. "This little thing can't last a night" she joked. Her father really did scream at that. "Oh Charlies what ever is the matter, Lydia's a grown woman going on spring break. What did you think was gonna happen" the red head put her hands on her hips as she looked at the blushing man. "I-I changed my mind you can't go" he stammered as he yelled out. The woman walked around the car on either side. Both opening a door and sliding in. "Sorry dear I can't hear you from inside the car" Delia lied as she rolled up the window. "Look dad I'm not driving your baby, your baby is" the goth chuckled, earning a light tap from the woman in the drivers seat. 

"Bye Charles" Delia sang as she pulled out of the drive way. The man yelled something but neither of them heard him. already pulling onto the path leading down the hill. They drove away from the house, sitting in silence as they left the property. Till they got on the bridge leading to town. "So excited" the woman asked. "Thrilled who doesn't love being trapped on an island over run by tourists that have destroyed the history of the land and repressed the civilization with their high demands. Not to mention be sharing a house with the daughter of your dreams and the boy everyone adores including my friends" she ranted dryly. But the woman didn't seem upset by the statement. She clung to the steering wheel. Smiling at the scene out side. "What" Lydia asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"I know a secret" the woman sang, leaning over to her for a second. "Uh ok" the girl responded, looking out the dashboard for a moment. "I know your secret dear" Delia continued. The other turned to her quickly, gripping the seat. "What" she shouted. "You're not very slick as you would say" the woman smiled more knowingly then excited. Lydia eyed her wondering why she wasn't freaking out. "I know you bought a second plane ticket, Taking someone special with you, hmm maybe a boyfriend. Or girlfriend" the woman teased. Her step daughter sank in her seat, both annoyed and relief. "What makes you think I didn't just buy someone else's ticket" She asked. Returning to her dull tone. "Because I know everyone's parents" she offered like it was a valid reason. The goth just shook her head at the woman. "Don't worry I won't tell your father, girls gotta keep her dirty little secrets" she winked. "Stop talking" Lydia warned. Turning to curl up in her seat. 

*****

The rest of the ride was quiet, with Delia stating safe sex tips when they popped in her head. And Lydia groaning at every one of them like they insulted her. They drove up to the air port. scrounging for parking till Delia just gave up. Stopping at the front doors of the section her step daughters flight was at. Turning on her lights. "Fine so I don't get to meet your special person. You better take pictures" the woman warned. "Oh no forgot my camera" the goth lied as she unbuckled herself. "Nice try that thing is your baby" the woman accused. Watching the other leave the car. 

Lydia carried all three suit cases with her, regretting packing so much. She waited in line to get checked out by customs. Dealing with the long annoying process then heading to her gate while her luggage was taken to the buggy. She walked about, looking around at the crowed. She casually dipped into the men's washroom. The guys inside yelping at her entrance. She stood tall standing in the middle of the room. "Boo" she spoke unwavering. Most of the men packed up and ran out. "Gross without washing your hands" she commented with a side smile. She turned to the mirror, expecting the demon to be looking at her. But he wasn't there. She turned to the room. Calling out the mans name in the echoy space. 

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" She whispered, not wanting to shout and alert people she was in the wrong room. The demon appeared in the grey room with a pop. He hadn't noticed he was called, as he pushed a needle through a small stitched doll. He looked up, noticing he was no longer home. He looked around frantically till his sights landed on the small girl. Her arms crossed over her black button up dress. "Ey babes, whatchya up ta" he greeted. Standing up and hiding the object behind his back. She arched a brow at him, but decided against asking. "Feel like taking that vacation now" she asked him. He smiled wide at her, his eyes lighting up. "Are we there" he asked looking around the room again. "Eh no, we're in the airport waiting to board to fly over to another airport, scrounge around for our luggage, my luggage I mean then hope in a rental then drive to the beach house" she explained. The mans smile dropped, he stared at her a little irritated. She rolled her eyes. "I know it's sucks, traveling is the worst part and sue me I didn't want to be alone with Tommy and his groupies" she admitted. 

"Thanks babes, love bein thrown under the bus" he opened his suit, putting the doll inside one of his many pockets. "If I have to suffer so do you, perks of vacationing with me" she smiled at him innocently. He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He looked down at himself. "What's up" Lydia asked, noticing his fidgeting. "Hmm think I look to old for this" he said out loud. He spun around, becoming a blur of green and white. The mortal watched as the spinning stopped. Standing before her was the exact same man, maybe missing a crease or two on his dead flesh. His suit was gone. In it's place sat a black and white stripped tee with a black jacket thrown over filled with pockets all along the inside. He wore blue jeans with a sewn on patch the said 'never trust the living' with a coffin under the words. Still wearing his dress shoes with the mud stains on them. She smiled at the get up. Finding it kind of strange to see him in different clothes. "What it's an old outfit" he defended. 

"No you look great" she told, shaking her head a little. "Come on, stay close cause it's crowded and easy to get lost" she warned, stepping towards the exit. "Gaugh mema ya don't have to hold my hand god how embarrassing" the demon joked. The woman turned to him, staring oddly dark at him. "We do not pronounce the false god's name" she told him. Turning away before he could see the smile on her face. "Ok,Ok" he grumbled, fallowing her out of the bathroom. Once they were out Beetlejuice grabbed on to the girls shoulders, having almost lost her immediately. The girl smirked at him. "I thought holding hands was embarrassing" she teased. The demon clicked his tongue but didn't answer. 

"Oh Lydia" a small voice called out. The two looked over to the right, seeing a small hand waving in the air then a large one. "Yer girls" the demon asked. She began walking towards the hands waving at her. The man close behind as he held her shoulder. "Hey guys" the goth greeted when they met up with the two girls. "Hey, I knew that was you" Bertha smiled, showing off her two front teeth. "Um hello again mister, ah-" Prue began to ask, forgetting the mans name. The demon held out his hand to the girl, showing her his yellow nails with dried blood at the end of every one. The red head gulped. But she took the hand and gave it a polite shake. "BJ, Shoggoth" he greeted with a small smile. His teeth barely peering out. Lydia blinked with realization at the last name. Before she could say anything Prue gave a shriek, catching her attention. Ah beetle ran up her hand, clearly coming from the demon. 

The goth lunged forward, plucking the bug off her little friend. The woman fell back in a slight faint, being caught by her tall friend. "Beej" Lydia said warningly, looking at him with an arched brow as she shook her head. "What now she won' forgot my name" he chuckled. "AH oh god I had a flash back to the tenth grade" the red head spoke, trying to catch her breath. "Th-the tenth grade" Bertha asked, pulling her friend up so she was standing on her feet. "Ya don't you remember that's how Lydia introduced herself to Claire, uh except it was with a fake bug" she told, looking at the ground as she remembered. "Great minds think alike babes" the demon nudged her with his elbow. She stuck the tip of her tongue out as she smiled at him, mimicking his playful smile. 

An arm wrapped around her and her smile fell into a disgusted scowl. "Hey now, this guy gets to call you babes but I get round house kicked when I call you baby" the man whined, sounding fake hurt. "Ah Tommy no don't touch her, she has instincts to debilitated" Prue warned, waving her hands in front of herself fearfully. "Tooooommy" A sickeningly sweet voice rang out, causing the goth and demon to cringe. The clacking of heels came up from the side of the blond boy. "Like you're here with me remember, You like already dated little miss ah dead" she insulted, waving her fingers in the direction of her enemy. "The lack of creativity hurts" the girl responded, mostly talking to her companion. "Really yer clearly modern Elvira psh" Beetlejuice insulted. But the woman gave a small smile at the name. "Relax babe I just like how reluctant she is, trying so hard to deny me" Lydia began shaking with the force of control she needed to not punch the guy out. "Ahem, Tommy hold this for me" she asked, holding out her closed hand. The turned to her, raising his hand to hold what she wanted. She dropped the beetle she held onto his open palm. 

Stepping out of his hold when he yelped, jumping back and knocking into Claire. The two screamed as they fell. Lydia stepped towards the demon, both of them laughing at the scene before them. Prue and Bertha rushed to the blonds, helping them up. "Get your gross man hands off me" Claire yelled as Bertha helped her up. The speaker by the gate static as it turned on. A woman's voice announced their flight was ready for boarding. "That's us" Lydia told, opening her pocket on her dress. She slipped out two plane tickets then handed one to the demon. "That's your plane ticket don't lose it, security checks before you leave the gate to the air plane" she explained to him. She looked over at the group fixing them selves then pushed her friend a few steps away. "I made you a passport" she reached into her other pocket, pulling out a small blue book. She opened it and presented the first page to him. The man took the little book, looking the information over. The woman had used one of the pictures she took of him as his id photo, filling in a fake name and date of birth. 

"Forgot um that you had a first name" she told him, sounding a little nervous. He read over the name she gave him 'BJ Juice' it read. "No prob's babe" he told her, swiping his thumb over the page. Changing the name to Lawrence 'BJ' Shoggoth. "Lydia come on you'll miss the flight" Bertha called out to her as the group lined up with the rest of the passengers. The two odd balls, joined the line. Ignoring the pressure of forgery as they showed off their tickets and passports to security. The beach house group walked out to the plane, fallowing the guards as they presented the path. Boarding the machine and finding their seats. The group was seated in the middle row of the plane. Claire, tommy, and Prudence sat in a row together. With Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Bertha behind them. 

The demon watched as other passengers took their seats. "What's wrong never flown before" the blond man asked, kneeling on his seat to look over at the group. "Huh no well not in a plane" the dead man responded, with a cheeky smile. "So this jus kinda goes up" he asked the mortal girl beside him. "Oh you're gonna regret saying that" she smiled at him, turning her focus when the red head jumped up from her seat. Looking to the right at the man. "No planes don't just fly up like magic there's a lot of parts working together to get it off that ground. And before anxiety sets in yes it's completely save. Actually more people die in car accidents annually then they do in an airplane" the red head began explaining. "Crash" he asked. "Of course crash why was I surprised" he asked himself, rolling his eyes. "Seriously you know inferno" Lydia told him as she situated herself in her seat. "The boy band" the demon asked for clarification. "Ahem" Prue cleared her throat before Tommy could comment. "Planes really on engine, known as the thrusters, exhausting enough force and power to push the machine off the ground then continuing at the velocity. Then it becomes the planes the wings need to be fitted a certain way to-" the woman explained, pushing her glasses up as they fell from her consistent talking. 

"Prue, he stopped listening" Lydia told her, gesturing to the man who was now staring out at the other passengers. The woman grumbled, lowering herself back in her seat. "So what we just sit here till it lands" the demon asked, turning his attention back to his companion. "Pretty much, give or take 4-5 hours" she told him and he sank in his seat. "That's so boring" he groaned. "Gee whatever will we do to pass the time" the girl spoke with a smile. "What are ya planin" he asked, knowing the tone all to well. "The same thing we do ever night" she chuckled at her reference. "Movies" he asked, getting a chuckle from the girl. She turned on a screen that was in front of them. As she waited for the titles to load the plane began taking off. Jostling a little as they went against the wind. 

Beetlejuice, grabbed the woman's hand instinctively. Not knowing what was happening. He held on as he tensed in his seat. Lydia jolted at the touch, not expecting it. She looked at him, her concern turning into a soft smile. She patted his hand, not speaking to him so the others wouldn't notice his reaction. He looked at her with widened eyes. "You safe" she mouthed, turning to look at the screen in front of them. She went over the titles, moving her other hands to intertwin with the demons fingers. Giving him a gentle squeeze to keep him focused on the moment. 

He from her to the screen, watching the movies go by. "How do they not have a single horror movie" she asked, frustrated. "Cause it's an airplane, people are already nervous about flying" Bertha stated from beside her, giggling at her friend. "Fuck that fight fear with fear" the demon laughed at her response. She let go of his hand, reaching over to the stand in front and pulling out a headset that was attached to the screen. "Here you pick" she told him, offering the set. Beetlejuice took the item, putting it over his chaotic hair. He flipped through the movies, Landing on one a title with a woman wearing a paper dress with a big 27 on the front. He clicked it and the movie began to play. His companion groaned as she threw her head back in annoyance at his choice. He stuck his tongue out at her, showing a pointed tongue with purple strips along it. She sank in her seat, putting on her own headset to listen to the movie. 

Eventually she passed out, not even five minutes into the movie. She slumped over, landing on the demons shoulder. He was to invested in the movie to mess with her. Instead he sat up straight, making himself more comfortable for her. He started tearing up at the film, biting his bottom lip completely as he watched. He sniffled, catching the brunettes attention. "A-are you crying" she asked, looking over at the man. "No shut up" he defended, not moving his gaze from the screen. "I-I'm not insulting, here" she reached over the seats, offering a pack of tissues she carried. The man looked at it suspiciously. "Oh no are you watching 27 dresses alone" she asked. her voice louder as she leaned over. "No Lyd's right here" he rolled his eyes. wanting the girl to just go away. "She's asleep" the brunette pointed out. 

He looked down at the goth resting on his arm. Her mouth opened a little, drool spilling from the corner of her mouth as she slept against him. "I love 27 dresses what part are you at" Prue asked, stepping out of her seat and into their row. "The part where she's left" he told them reluctantly. The girls gasped. "Ooh just before it gets really good" the red head exclaimed. Bertha grabbed the third head set that was attached to the screen. Prudence walked into the row, sitting on Berthas lap as the woman held the head set out. They both turned a speaker, pressing it to their ear and watching the movie. Beetlejuice tried to ignore them as he looked back at the movie. Getting invested in the story again. Tears welling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. He gripped the arm rest, trying to stop his crying. 

He gave a low whimper that no one heard. Except for his sleeping widow. Who seemed to know he was crying despite being unconscious. She moved closer to him, moving her arm around his. Holding onto him as she nuzzled her face into his arm. He looked down at her as she mumbled something. "Is k, your k" she told. The man gulped, glancing up at the goths friends. They quickly looked away, staring around the plane instead of the two. It made the demon grunt. "Ah how about another movie, got the tissues, I cry every time" the brunette offered. But the man just stared at the screen, not caring what they did. Bertha reached over pressing on another romance movie with the same actress. Her and the red head curled up in the seat, excitedly watching. But the demon wasn't excited. He watched the movie, trying to stop his tears at how emotional it was. He reached over the the girl beside him. Placing his hand on her wrist, rubbing his thumb over her forearm as she held his arm in her sleep.


	35. to late for a party

The plane ride was long for everyone but not as exhausting as waiting for their luggage. Only to find that the rental place was out of cars. Cause spring break. The group ended up taking separate cabs with their plane buddies. Arriving at the beach house that sat on one of the Islands many beaches. It was a tall blue house with a white porch. A white balcony sat above that. With white window frames. "Here it is" Prue presented, smiling largely at the house. There were a few houses on either side with the same design but different colors. 

"Tacky" Claire stated, staring up at the building in disgust. The group fallowed the little red head as she stepped up the white stairs. Unlocking the door and walking inside. The place was fairly open. A sitting area on the left of the place. With light grey couch, a chair and a love seat all around a woven table. A blue and green rug sat under the table. Leading to a tv that sat on the blue wall. On the right side of the space was a brown round table surrounded by weaved chairs of the same color. Beside that was a door way leading to the kitchen. The steps lead up sat in the middle of the room, partially dividing the sitting area from the round table. 

The group walked into the house, looking the place over. "Eck its so small" the blond girl complained. Tommy placed his luggage down moving to drape his arm around the goth girl. But she stepped back, causing the man to loose his balance and fall over the demons dirty shoes. She walked over him as the group stared. "We should probably set our stuff where we'll be sleeping" she told her little friend. "O-Oh yes uh well the thing is we only have three bedrooms upstairs so we're gonna have to double up" she told them, looking down at the ground as she spoke. "Huh that sounds familiar" the demon scratched his chin while his companion stared at him unimpressed. "I know who I want for a roommate" Tommy spoke up from the floor. The goth glared at him "I'd rather sleep in acid" she told him darkly. The demon chuckled at her response. 

"Please Like Tommy's my boyfriend he'll like sleep with me" Claire spoke up, also stepping over the man. Lydia couldn't help the snicker that she made "does he know that" she asked. The blond bared her teeth at her enemy "Like of course, he's just like messing around" she told. "Right" the other said, turning her attention to her two friends. "Well me and Bertha are gonna take the first room that's my room when I stay here" Prudence told awkwardly. "Gee babes that leaves ya and me, Layin in a bed bumpin ugly's" the demon waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The goth clenched her teeth as she sucked in a breath, turning her head to look at her friends. "Got room for one more" she asked them. Both of them gasped, grabbing each other "Slumber party" they cheered. She rolled her eyes but smiled at them. "That hurts babes, Look at this my hearts all busted" the demon, walked over the man still laying on the floor. He took a sewn heart out of his inner pocket, presenting it to the girl. 

She giggled at the sight "did you get that on sale" she asked. "Uh sure, didn't sew it up myself or nothin" he shoved it back inside his pocket. Getting an odd look from the group. "Wow like that's talented, love a man that can like sew" Claire said, placing a hand on his bicep and giving it a squeeze. Both Lydia and Tommy stared at her, baring teeth in disbelief at her. "Heh let me tell ya there's all kinds o' thin's I can do with my hands" the demon flirted. The goth grabbed a pink suit case, tossing the object at the blond girl. "Hey Claire I think your boyfriend could use some help getting of the fucking floor" she hissed, giving the suit case a little push as her enemy held it. She was forced to take a step back, glaring at the raven haired girl. 

Tommy came up from behind the blond girl, pushing her to go upstairs. "I'm going, I'm going" she told him angerly. Tapping her heels on the white steps. Prudence and Bertha fallowed them, heading up the stairs to the rooms. Lydia stepped on the stair, stopping when she was called. "Babes, can I fuck that Claire chick" he asked, smiling up at her. "What no" she whispered so she didn't yell. "Aw come on she was diggin me. An ya said ta stay with the group" he chuckled. "Fine do what you want, fuck the whole damn world while you're at it" she spoke a bit louder. Turning to walk up the stairs. But she mostly stomped, trying to take a deep breath and cool her anger. 

She turned into the first bedroom, throwing her two suit cases on the floor. She ran her fingers through her bangs and into her hair as she exhaled. "Hey Lydia" Bertha's uneven voice called out to her. "Ya" she asked, calmer then she felt. "Is that guy BJ, your boyfriend" the brunette asked, pulling her clothes out of her suit case. The goths eyes widened at the question "What of course not" she quickly told. "Oh then do you like him cause you got pretty jealous down there when Claire put her hand on him" Prudence chimed in. "Augh why does everyone accuse me of that. It's obvious Claire just did that to piss me off cause her quote boyfriend keeps hitting on me. I'm not Jealous It just so happens I take this Bfffff forever thing seriously. She's just using him, he deserves better. Like someone who actually cares what he has to say rather then then being a pawn in some petty cat fight" she rambled, crossing her arms. 

Not noticing the man walking by the door or how he stopped to listen to her. He cleared his throat. All three girls turned to look at him. All three blushing for different reasons. She smiled lopsidedly, showing off his yellow teeth. "Aw babes ya do care bout me" he teased. The woman shouted at him, mostly out of embarrassment "Drop dead." He laughed at her, continuing to walk away. "Augh that man is exhausting" she mumbled. Flopping down to the bed. Her friends flopped down with her. "Think the trips been tiring, I could take a nap" Prue told, yawning. "Me to, naps" Bertha also yawned. Causing Lydia to yawn "Curse you both" she mumbled. But she didn't fall asleep, she stared up at the white ceiling. Her mind going a million miles a minute. Jumping from thought to memory. 

She finally had enough, throwing her self up to sit on the bed. She rubbed cheek, trying not to rub her eye covered in makeup. She got up and headed down the stairs. Barely paying attention to the paintings and photo's on the wall. When she got down stairs she noticed the demon sitting at the round table, Playing with a deck of cards. She stepped forward wanting to tease him about his hobby. But stopped, biting her lip in shame at how she acted. "Ya gonna stand there lookin adorable all day or play me" he spoke, amusement dripping with every word. She rolled her eyes, lowering her arms and walking over to him. She sat down across from him as he handed out cards. "Just so we're clear it's poker not jack" she told him. "Yah" he chuckled. The girl bit her lip again as he placed the cards about. "What" he asked her, taking his cards into his hand. "Ya bite yer lip when ya wanna say somethin" he told her. She picked up her own cards. 

"I guess I wanna say sorry for blowing up and that I didn't mean what I said" she admitted, shrinking in her seat. "Damn was really hopin I could fuck the world" he laughed. But the girls wasn't laughing. She looed her cards still ashamed. "Relax babes, so ya blew up and said some thin's ya didn' mean. Comes with bein mortal. Ya feel thin's so intensely it's hard to pick an emotion an stick with it. Learned that the hard way" he laughed slapping the table. "Seriously babes relax, I knew ya weren't mad at me. Maybe my antics but me nah" he continued. But she still didn't smile at his words. "Being mortals not an excuse to yell at you, but you definitely can't fuck Claire" she warned. "Pff I was jokin anyways. Like I'd fuck Madame plastic she'd probably break" he insulted. Looking at the girl across from him. He smiled at the sight. Lydia held her fingers in front of her mouth, covering a smile as she silently chuckled. 

"That funny to ya, me breaking er" he asked. But she didn't have time to respond, only giggle inaudibly. "Oh there you are, sorry guess we passed out" Bertha called from the stairs. "Whow it's getting dark, we should order dinner" Prue commented as she came down the stairs. "I heard food, what are we having" Tommy came down the stairs, joining the girls. "Pizza always works" Bertha said, unsure of her offer. The blond man smiled at her and she blushed. "That's a wonderful Idea" he told her, causing her to smile. The two at the round table rolled their eyes at him. "I still got to hook up the tv um would you like to play a board game" Prudence asked, holding her hands close to her chest. "Ya Thomas, wanna play a game, it involves sacrifice and your life" the goth told, peering over her chair. The man stared at her but her friends just groaned. "Stop quoting saw" Bertha asked her making the girl laugh. 

*

After the pizza arrived, Prue set up the board game on the floor. In the middle of where everyone sat. She Presented a strategy game to everyone. Going over the rules excitedly as her friends ate their desired slice. After the long explanation Tommy groaned as eh held his head "I can not fallow." He leaned back against the couch, stretching his legs out on the floor. "Ya pipsqueak this game like hard" the blond woman whined from beside him. "Lydia" the small woman asked, looking over to where the gothic girl laid on her stomach, where the chair use to be. "Sorry Prudence I tried to pay attention" she confessed, looking up where the smaller stood. "Alright I'll pack this up" she admitted, sounding disappointed that no one was fallowing the games complex rules. While she packed the game back up. Claire got up form her spot, Walking over to the game rack. She went over the titles, rolling her eyes at every one till her sights landed on a black box. She pulled it out with her manicured fingers. She turned it over and red the top. "Like horrible truths, let play this" she presented the box to the group. 

Everyone perked up all for different reasons. "Oh no" Beetlejuice yelped. "No" Lydia said from beside him. They looked at each other, both scuffing. "Why did you say oh no" the goth asked. "Babes have ya met me" they chuckled. "Why'd ya say no" he asked. "Have you met me" the girl almost shrieked, a noticeable blush dusting her cheek. They chuckled again as Claire set the game down. She rolled her eyes at the two clowns. "Oh I don't know about playing this one" Prue spoke up from beside Bertha. "Why it's not like you virgins have secrets, But little miss darkness does" she tossed up the lid as she smiled knowingly at Lydia. The goth rolled her eyes. "Oh now I see black mail, two can play at that game. Do your worst I'm not ashamed" she shook her head as she challenged her enemy. 

"Rope bunny" the demon coughed into his hand. His companion slapped his shoulder. He just giggled at her reaction. The blond woman set up the game. Inside the box was a few note pads, a strip of cards, and black squares stating 'a' 'b' 'c' 'd' 'yes' 'no'. "Augh rules" Claire groaned. Prue grabbed the sheet, giving it a quick glance. "Pretty explanatory, a play draws a card from the deck, the group then votes, draws, or writes a response to the card. So if a card said draw a cat everyone but the card holder draws a cat" the red head explained. 

"Little miss know it all" the demon mumbled. "She likes teaching not show boating" the goth told him. "Then I want Lydia to go first" Claire pointed a nail at her. "Oh wow what a shocker me go first" she told sarcastically. Everyone was handed a note pad to share since there were only three. Pure and Bertha shared a pad and Tommy shared his with Claire. Leaving the last one to be used by the two odd balls of the group. Lydia reached into the box, grabbing a card. She sighed at the card. "Augh question how often do I look at porn A) once a day, B) a week, C) a month or D) pretty much never" she recited the card. Blushing a little. "D" both prudence and Bertha said. "Cha it's obviously once a month" Claire flicked her hair back. "Nah once a day" Tommy smiled sickeningly at her. "Yer all wrong it's once a week every Thursday" the demon chuckled. "Excuse me, are you spying on me again" the mortal shouted. "Is it spying if I just happen to see into yer room and like yep it's Thursday" she hit him with a pillow. Her face bright red as the group laughed. 

"Moving on, um BJ it's your turn" Prue spoke up, blushing at her friends answer. "Oh boy" the demon smiled wide as he reached over, grabbing a card from the box. He turned the card over, all his excitement fell when he read it over. Lydia snickered at the sight. The man sat up leaning over to her and whispering in her ear. "I can't read" he told her, slipping the card in her hands. He laid back down on the floor, looking at her expectantly. She Eyed him for a second, wondering if he was laying. "Ah Draw is favorite movie" she told the group. He dropping his head at how lame the card was. The group went on to draw their own Idea of what his favorite movie was. Tommy was the first to present his drawing. Of a stick figure man with an old shot gun and a hat. "What is that" the demon asked as his companion started to laugh. "It's the god father, you know cause you kind of talk like the guys from the movie" he explained. Lydia grabbed Beetlejuice's shoulder "Hey heh ya ever wake up with a horse head in your bed" she shook with her laughter. "No but I sure would like to" his response made her laugh harder. He shook his head at her, not understanding what was so funny but enjoying her smile anyway. "I drew a crib from baby doll, is that your favorite" Claire asked. 

"You know it would be if he saw it" Lydia spoke up, suddenly not laughing. "What is it" the man asked her. "A mafia movie about a mans wife being forced to sleep in a crib, its better then it sounds" she explained, noticing the odd look on his face. They looked at Prue who was next. She presented a balloon and a sewer grate. Lydia started laughing again "We all float down here Georgie" she told between fits. The demon shook his head again, smiling at her. "Yer havin more fun with this then I am" he told her. "It's just funny to me that they think your favorite movie is between mobsters and clowns" she took a deep breath and continued her light laughter. "What about ya stretch, whatchya think" he asked the woman beside Prue. She held up a piece of paper with a well drawn ghost face mask on it. But the eyes were turned up and his tongue was hanging out. "Wazzup" Lydia and her both mimicked. The man looked puzzled as they maid the noise. "It's a horror parody of scream, I'll show you some time" she promised, patting his hand. "But ya you're all wrong it's the mask" she presented a picture of a man in a frilly shirt tucked into tight pants. A round hat around his head. 

"They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the Rumba beat" Beetlejuice began to sing. "When I play the maracas I go Chic-chic-ky-boom Chic-chic-ky-boom" both him and Lydia sang together, ending in a laughing fit from the both of them. "Tommy's turn" Prue called out, almost desperately. Causing the two to stop laughing, rolling their eyes instead. "Alright" the man reached over, grabbing a card. "Ooo If I could get a robot to do one thing for me what would it be" he asked, smiling his charming smile at the group. The girls began writing along with the demon. 

"Ahem I will like go first. You like totally would have a robot to like cook for you" she told him. "I would , it be a kitchen bot" the man clapped then turned his attention to prudence. The girl seemed nervous as she looked between him and Claire's proud face. "Uh I wrote um a tutor bot to help you to learn" she told tentatively. "Hmm I like where your heads at but I already know enough" the man shook his blond curls to emphasis his head. Bertha piped up before the peanut gallery could chime in. "I wrote that you'd have a body building bot to exorcise with so you're not alone when you work out" she smiled at her paper. "Pff I don't work out, thats so tiring, Sorry baby it's useless to me" the man told, slumping back against the couch. "What about you baby what do you think" he turned his gaze to Lydia. She presented her paper "A fuck bot, someone to deal with your needs so the rest of us can find some fucking peace from your pawing" she told with a straight face. Claire laughed at her answer, then covered her mouth. 

"Babes that's what I wrote, except just for satisfaction" The two chuckled at their likeness. Tommy wasn't impressed by them. "Thanks, baby it's your turn" he said to Claire, rather offendedly. The woman rolled her eyes at his moodiness. Grabbing a card of her own. "Have I ever walked in on my parents doing it" she asked. "You one hundred percent have" Lydia hollered. "This woman watched her parents fuckin and liked it" Beetlejuice also hollered, the two becoming shaking messes from their laughter. "I have not, that's a lie" the blond woman shouted. "Relax diva we're just messing with you" the goth told rolling her eyes. "I hate this game" the woman pouted sinking into her seat. She crossed her arms. "Do you wanna play something else" Prudence asked. "No come on this is fun" the demon interjected. "Ya come on you wanted to play this game, lets keep going princess" Lydia teased, resting her head in her hands as she propped her elbows up. "I don't think anyone else is having fun" Prue stated, looking over at the two. 

"Well I am" Bertha added. "If you don't wanna go I'll go" she offered. Reaching into the box and pulling out a card. She tossed it back in, a blush spreading over her face. "Ya I think I'm done with the game to" she corrected herself. The red head grabbed all the pieces, putting them back in the box. "Lame" the demon told, turning over so he was laying on his back. The red head picked out another game for them to play. After a round someone had a problem with it and they had to pack it up. Doing the same with the next game. Till people started falling asleep. One by one both bored and tired from the long day. 

Prue was left to cleaning up the board game again as her guests slept on the floor. Bertha helped her put away the cards. The smaller stood up to put the box back on the shelf. While her friend set up a pillow and blankets for them on the love seat. "Hey Prue" the taller whispered. "Hey what is it" the other whispered back. Popping up beside the love seat. Bertha didn't look at her, she was staring at their other friend who laid passed out on the floor. Her hair a mess from her fidgeting. Beside her was the man she brought along, asleep and snoring rather loudly. "Do you think she lied to us, about him. Maybe not being her boyfriend but liking him" the woman asked. The smaller also looked at the two, curled up beside each other on the floor. "Well maybe....truth is Lydia doesn't talk to us about anything. If anything's bothering her she keeps it to herself. Even the good things" the small told, sitting on the table. 

"Ya, she doesn't talk about anything real. Just struggles of the world. Capitalism, propaganda, conspiracies, the whole mansplaining incident. But not about her suicidal tendencies or what brings them on. Not about the night she spent at the murder house" Bertha rambled. Rubbing her neck. "No she doesn't...but she could like him, BJ I mean. She did say her type was a man that could make her laugh and I've never seen her laugh as hard then she did tonight. Um where it didn't involve something horrible happening. Heh" Prudence chuckled quietly. "Ya she did, and he does seem to have her sense of humor. What with the whole fuck bot thing" the wo giggled. "Either way I think he's perfect for her just maybe not the perverted part" Bertha expressed. "Ya that concerns me...what If Lydia does fall in love with him. What if she already is and won't express it cause she feels he'd be unfaithful. You know how she feels about cheating" the smaller hugged herself. Like a frightening memory popped into her head. "They still can't find Derek" the taller spoke what the other was thinking. 

The two shook at the mention. "Whatever she decides I just hope she tells us" Prudence walked over to the couch. Grabbing a blanket and curling up on one of the cushions. "Me to" Bertha threw a blanket over herself. Leaning over the arm rest of the other side of the love seat. They both closed their eyes, more then ready for bed.


	36. sun and heat

The sun laid high in the sky, shining away the clouds. Touching everything on the beach with its warmth. Gleaming into the uncovered windows of the blue beach house. Displaying over an overly tanned face, covered in pink makeup. The blond groaned at the light in her eyes. Grabbing a hand full of blanket and yanking it over herself. Depriving the man beside her of his share. He stirred, now facing the light that came in. Highlighting his golden locks. He ran his hand over his face, opening his blue eyes to the beach house. He propped himself up against the couch. He glared at the woman across from him. Reaching over and grabbing the blanket. He threw it off her, tossing it. She groaned at the loss of heat and the bright sun peering in. "You jerk" she called him. Moving to sit up. "Ouch like the floor totally hurt" she placed a hand on her back. Rubbing with her pink press on nails. "Please you've spend nights on hard wood floor before" he rolled his eyes at her.

She glared at him from over her shoulder. Turning back around to crack her neck. Tommy ignored her, moving on his hands to crawl over to the other girl that laid on the ground. He stopped when he noticed the position her and the other man were in. "That jerk" he mumbled, glaring at the bigger man. "What now" Claire asked, moving to stand up. Her obnoxious voice causing the two best friends on the love seat to stir awake. They yawned, stretching from where they were both curled up. The blond girl ignored them, looking over to where Tommy was grumbling. She gasped, suddenly waking up. "That's hysterical" she told. She reached for her phone on the woven table. "What's going on" Bertha asked, rubbing her eye. "Someone apparently doesn't know about Lydia's no touching rule" the man grumbled, standing up. Claire pushed him out of the way as she pulled up her camera on her phone. Both girls on the couch jolted awake. They got off the love seat, moving to look at their friend. Claire hovered over the pair, taking a picture. 

Lydia laid on top of Beetlejuice, resting her head on his chest. One arm draped over his shoulder and the other laying by his side. The man had one of his arms splayed out over her back. Their legs tangled, holding on to one another from their night fidgeting. The blond woman chuckled. "I don't think you should be taking a picture" Prue spoke up. "Like who cares, what you think. It's like my phone. What are you gonna do take it" the woman poked her hard in the chest. "Ow" the red head rubbed the spot, stepping back into her tall friend. "Hey she was nice enough to let you come, you can't bully her like that" Bertha spoke loudly. Lydia murmured from the noise. "This was like the deal, I like let you come to my like party. Which your friends totally ruined. The least you could like do was bring me" the blond talked back. 

"Shut up Claire" the goth murmured from the floor. She slowly opened her eyes, moving her arms to push her self up. He hair falling all over the place as she propped herself up. She looked down at the man under her. Her eyes opening wide at the sight. She pushed her self back, falling on her ass as her kegs were still tangled with the man. She yelped as she did so, causing Beetlejuice to open his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows, barely keeping his eyes open. "What, who am I killin, who's gettin decapitated" he asked. "No one, why is murder the first thing you ask" the goth groaned. Her head hurting from how fast she got up. He looked at her with half lid eyes. His green irises barely visible "Cause ya screamed" he told. Yawning wide, showing off his demonic teeth. "I did not" the girl laid down on her back. Tiredness washing over her. The man also laid back, their legs still intertwined. 

They looked up at the group who stared down at them. Showing different levels of amusement. "Enjoy the show ya creeps" the demon said, angerly. "Was it entertaining...There better be coffee" Lydia groaned, closing her eyes then placing her hand over them. "Oh yes I'll go make some" Prudence hopped over them, rushing to the kitchen. "It's ok Prue you don't have to rush" the goth grumbled out. "God like get over yourself. Such a bad friend" the blond woman laughed as she walked over her enemy. Lydia grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. Her tight pink dress ridding up as she did, showing off to the group that she wasn't wearing underwear. "Whoow" Beetlejuice said, sounding livelier then ever. "Damn baby" Tommy snickered. The woman quickly stood up, pulling her dress down. She glared at them all, making Bertha cover her eyes from what she saw. She turned her head with a loud hmph noise. She marched over to the stairs, holding her dress down over her ass. 

It took everyone a while to muster up the energy to move to the kitchen. Sitting down in the grey wood chairs. They took turns using the toaster to make waffles from the freezer. Tommy didn't feel like waffles that weren't fresh so he just had a glass of orange juice. Sitting down at the breakfast table. Prudence already had her waffles done before anyone came into the room. Lydia waited for her and Beetlejuice waffles to be done in the four spaced toaster. 

She sat down beside him with a cup of black coffee. "I-Is that black coffee" Tommy asked, staring at the mug. "Yep as dark as my soul if I had one" the woman responded. She looked down at the table, moving her hands over the service. "You know" she began, turning her attention to the demon. "This would look good in your kitchen, maybe in a hexagon shape instead of square" she told. The man placed his hands on the table, feeling it. "Ya...hadn' had time ta look for stuff" he told her. The woman arched a brow at him "You bought a bunch of shrunken heads and a camera in the last few weeks" she reminded him. He rolled he rolled his eyes. "Ya fun stuff on sale, furniture shopping is a drag. Speaking off mind if I smoke" he asked. Opening his black jacket and pulling out a cigar. Already cut and read to be lit. 

"Yes I do mind my dad has a no smoking rule" Prudence spoke quickly. Frightened he might light it. "Fine" he spoke, standing up from the table. He left the room to go smoke outside. Once he was gone Lydia turned to her coffee. "Have you been to that mans house" Tommy asked, unusually angry in his tone. She looked at him flatly "ya I've been to his place, he's been to my dads house so what" she asked, arching a brow at the man. "Just think it's odd you going of to his house when he disrespects you so much" he told, taking a sip from his orange juice. "When, he's joking and Lydia laughs. How's that disrespect" Bertha spoke up a little shaky. The sudden defense surprised everyone. They all looked at her with widened eyes. "Just saying" she mumbled. Lydia took a sip of her coffee. Jumping up when her waffles popped. She fixed her plate then set up two waffles on another plate for when her friend was done with his smoke. 

(transition)

Claire came down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen in her pink bikini. Showing off the triangle shaped fabric covering her chest. The tied straps of her bottoms, barely covering herself. "W-Wa put some clothes on" the red head asked, Her face heating up at the sight. "Like no way. I'm grabbing an orange and going out to the beach" she flipped her hair. "Why just an orange, wait" the goth asked, regretting it immediately. "Because I like don't wanna look like you. Sure you got an itty bitty waist but like only cause of your corsets. The rest of you eh" the woman scrunched up her nose in disgusts. The goth turned to her "Why don't you eat me Claire, ya my waist dips because I wore corsets for years and maybe my hips look bigger for it. I don't care" she responded. Taking a sip of her coffee. "We'll see when all that like fat sags" Bertha opened her mouth to retaliate but Lydia raised her hand to stop her. "Sure Claire I'm gonna sag one day, just like you. Regardless how much you diet, starve yourself to keep your form it's still gonna sag one day. It's still gonna wrinkle and fold and scar as you get older and maybe you'll spot. Your hair will lose it's shine and thin and that petite nose will become the biggest thing on you one day. Have fun at the beach" she smiled. Watching the brief moment of fear wash over her enemy. 

She walked passed the woman, leaving the room in aw at her telling. "Er ops" she said to herself when she was at the stairs. The front door opened and she jolted, staring at the man guiltily. He blinked at her, raising his brows. "What did ya do" he asked, chuckling at her expression. "Like said the most horrible things to like me" Claire said, running up to the man. She fake cried as she pressed her face to his chest. Lydia rolled her eyes at the scene. "I made you waffles enjoy" she told, turning to walk up the stairs. She did her best to ignore the blond crying so dramatically. And the way the demon called her tuts. She made her way to the shared room. 

Unzipping her entertainment suit case. Taking out a thick book and opening to where she had left off on it. A little bit later her friends came up to the room. She was worried they were gonna talk about what she said but they smiled at her. "Feel like going to the beach today" Prudence asked. "Why not it's why we're here after all" she smiled at them. Before she could open her case the demon walked by their room. She rushed out to the hall, catching his attention. She closed the door to her shared room, giving her friends privacy. "I went ahead and packed you a swim suit in that suitcase I gave you" she told him, keeping her irritation down. "Why I have a swim suit, It's a stripped Speedo. Perfect for the babes" he smiled wat her, proud of his own clothes. She arched a brow at him "I'm glad I packed for you" she told him. Turning to the door. She turned the knob and slipped inside the room. Leaving the demon to his options. 

He walked to his room. Stepping inside then closing the door. He walked over to the black suit case she gave him at the second airport. He threw it on the bed, unzipping it. He tossed the lid up, silently grumbling as he peered inside. He blinked at the case. There were a few sets of clothes packed inside. A pair of pink Pajamas with black beetles on them. A maroon button up shirt and black pants. A Pair of blue shorts and a dark pink short sleeve shirt with yellow bones all over it. Under that was a pair of black and white stripped swim trunks. It was clear Lydia had bought everything new. There was even a pair of runners tucked in the side. He couldn't help staring at everything. 

When he finally came out of his room the house was empty. He huffed at the sight, walking through the house and down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he noticed the goth carrying out a red umbrella. She was already changed in her swim suit. Something that resampled a vintage bikini. A black bottom with white skulls instead of polka dots. High waisted leaving a thin line of skin before her top. A red top that tied behind her neck. With a little rose in the front instead of a bow. She turned to him and he blushed instead of smirking. She had large sun glasses on and her hair was ties up in a red head band tied with a bow. 

"Hey I was gonna come check on you, Claire wont shut up about you" she lifted her lip up in anger and he realized her lips were painted red as well. "Ah I knew she was diggin my vibe" he forced himself to look away. "Uh huh, be carful" she warned, walking away from him. She walked onto the sand with her bare feet. Hissing at the heat on her heel. She brought the umbrella over to her towel and lounge chair. She dug it into the sand, not hearing mister perfects foot steps. "Let me help" he said, placing her hands on the umbrella. "If you want but it's already set" she told letting go and stepping away. He fiddled with the umbrella, trying to get it positioned just right. She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. But the eye roll went unnoticed. She looked over at the house. Straightening when she saw the demon watching her. He turned his head when he noticed her gaze. Walking down the steps and walking on the hot sand like he couldn't feel it. An unreadable look on his face. 

She was paralyzed as she watched him go, unsure if something was wrong. "There" the mortal man stated. She turned to look at him, watching as the umbrella slowly fell. He rushed out of it's way and she huffed. She walked over, grabbing the stand and shoving it in the ground. "Perfect I fixed it" she spoke to him sarcastically. He scowled at her. "You did a good job though Tommy I could never lift the umbrella" Prudence praised, From the other set up lounge chair. Pulling up the straps of her frilly peach one piece suit. "Ya thanks" Bertha told him genuinely as she placed a picnic basket down. She sat in the space between the two chairs. Discreetly pulling up her dark blue one piece. Reaching back to tighten the knot in the back so it stay over her chest. "Hey why don't you come play volley ball with me, I could really use someone with your talent on my team" Tommy asked her, crouching down so he could look her in the eyes. His plain yellow swim trunks stretching as he did. The tall woman blushed, looking away from him as she smiled. Her tied up hair swaying behind her. "No" she told him modestly. "Ya come on baby I need you" he offered his hand to her. Ignoring how the goth stuck her finger on her tongue. Mimicking throwing up. 

"Alright" the woman agreed, taking his hand and being pulled up. He let her go and walked off. She fallowed him to the volley ball net set up near by. Claire and Beetlejuice already standing around it. Lydia thinned her lips as she sat down in her lounge chair. Trying not to say anything and just be supportive of her friend. She grabbed her book from off her chair. Opening it up and grumbling to herself. "What's wrong liv" the red head asked, over hearing her. "Nothing I'm dealing" she told, flipped the page. The woman was silent, tapping the arm rest as she looked at the girl. She whimpered then loudly stated "I wanna know" before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth at how loud she was. "You really wanna know" the goth asked. Prudence nodded. "It's Tommy, of course I want to be supportive of you guys. I just don't like him. I don't like how he plays games, doesn't listen, is narcissistic and thinks he's entitled to everything. Not to mention he's what Claire's boyfriend. Well he sure as hell doesn't act like it" she ranted, pouting at her book. 

"Ah ya that was a surprise. Um cause he does hit on you a lot. But maybe they aren't dating and she just said that to mark her territory because she wants to be ah his girlfriend" the red head prompted. She looked over at her friend. Who was busy watching the volley ball game that had started. "Ah Liv-" she asked sheepishly. "I mean where does she get off. Fine chase after tommy. But to deliberately go out of her way to flirt with my bffff. Just to make Tommy jealous or to piss me off cause we're enemies. What a bitch" she mumbled, obviously glaring through her sun glasses. "Um Liv do you like BJ, like um do you love him" the taller jolted at the question. Bringing her knees up as she tensed, raising her back off the chair. She turned to the small girl. "Wh-what. Love him Like, like love him. What like heh love him" she kept repeating. Her cheeks turning a light pink. "No,no,no,no. We're friends I told you that. Come on love him, what's there to love. His constant need to hit on everything, his stench. How he has stains on him all the time. How he's cold as ice. The way he slouches unless something amusing happens or alarming. Then your like 'holy shit dude your super fucking big'. Speaking of has the biggest eyes ever and the widest nose that looks like if you poked him it make a honk and then he'd laugh at the fact. Love, what his giant Chester cat mouth with his uneven teeth and large canines. The mess of his hair and how oddly soft it is. His need to mess with everyone and somehow at the same time keep you laughing. The different laughs he has which all tie in to a base gravely voice come on. His singing, how he holds almost every note. Or that he's the only person that knows how to rockabilly. Psh love him. No we're just friends" the woman rambled. 

Prudence stared at her. Her uneasiness turning to unimpressed at the rant. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes half way. "Ok" she told turning around to grab her own book. "Just know whatever's going on even yes I'll say it even if it involves s-sex. Me and Bertha will be here to help and listen to you. Like you do with us" she said. Trying to be supportive of her friend. "Um thanks, m-might take you up on that offer cause...there's somethings I need to tell you" she confessed. Prue put her book down looking over at her friend. "It's about Derek, I know you guys are curious...he wasn't very nice and it took me awhile to realize that. Longer then I'd like to admit. Love is blind they say even though I was sure I wasn't really in love with him." She began telling. Prue listened to everything she had to say. Keeping her mouth shut as the girl went on about the details. Even the sexual ones. She tried not to cringe or shy away at the parts. When the woman was done she smiled, looking much more relaxed then she did a moment ago. 

"I-I don't know what to say. Other then I'm glad you got out of it and I'm sorry he hurt you like that" Prudence told. "It's in the past now, I'm over the triggers about it though sometimes I still get anxious. Its also why tommy gets to me so much. He reminds me of Derek. It took me a long time before I started getting um well horny again after. When it happens its random and really intense. HAha I know TMI" she rolled her head. Prue giggled "I don't mind." The two went back to their books. But neither of them paying attention to the text. Bertha ran up to them and they smiled brightly at her. "Hey guys, you two seem cheerful" she exhaled loudly. Leaning towards the basket they had. She took out a water bottle and downed it. "You ok" Lydia asked, chuckling at the girl. "Oh ya we're just taking a moment to have a break" she told, pointing to the others. 

They looked over at the three, Tommy was leaning on the pole breathing heavily. Claire leaned on it with her hand fanning herself as she huffed out. Even Beetlejuice looked tired. He pinched the shirt he wore, moving it to try and fan himself. But he gave up on that, moving to just unbutton the thing. He pushed it back then ran a hand through his oddly sweaty hair. "I didn't know BJ had a scar on his chest" Bertha stated. "Looks like it could be a heart surgery scar from here" Prue added. But Lydia didn't respond to their conversation. Not even hearing it with how her heart beat began pumping in her ears. She unconsciously bit her book instead of her lip as she stared at the dead man. Everything about him was thick. His hands in his hair. His strong arms that she knew could send someone flying with one punch. Green hair covering everything but the scar on his chest, over his heart. The way his body formed out, his belly very defined. his lack of a thigh gap from how large his legs were. Not to mention his prominent bulge. The sight made the goth gulp as she gripped tighter on her book.

"Lydia are you alright" Bertha asked. Noticing the girl biting her book. She began to heat up, turning a bright red. Her friends voice brought her back to reality. Blinking behind the sun glasses she let go of her book. Realizing that she was staring and at who. She shook her head, her eyebrows frowning in worry. A string of "oh no" s coming from her. She stood up her face beat red now. She tried fanning herself, staring at the towel on the sand. "Are you ok did you get burnt" Prudence asked, hopping off her seat. "Are you having a heat stroke" Bertha asked, holding a hand out to her. "Oh this is bad, I-I oh mama I need to cool down" the goth stammered, her voice shaking which only alarmed her friends more. She charged passed them, stepping onto the hot sand. She Ignored how it burnt her feet, focusing on the water ahead. She muttered ouches and silent curses at the pain and the alarm her mind was running through. "Babes" the mans gravely, deep voice called out to her. She ignored it, screaming in her throat as she walked into the water. She pushed against the ocean forcing herself into the Icey waters. She got to the point where the ocean touched under her top then crouched down in the water to immerge her shoulders. Not getting her face wet as she still wore her sun glasses. She shook from the sudden change. Distracting her from her thoughts for a moment as she cooled down. Leaving her with the knowledge of what just set her off.

She heard splashing behind her and turned around. Bertha and Prudence were walking over to her. Both cringing at the cold. "Lydia are you alright" Bertha asked, the water barely covering her body. "You just ran off on us" Prudence spoke up, eye level with the goth because of her crouching. "Um peachy" she tried. They looked at her in disbelief. Thinning their mouths and staring at her with half lid eyes. She cringed, showing her teeth. "It's ok whatever it is. It's troubling you and we wanna help" the brunette promised, sounding so desperate to be helpful. "Hmm uh it's embarrassing" she admitted, holding her arms. She bit her lip as she contemplated telling them. "Uh it is troubling. So troubling. One minute we're having fun and all of a sudden I notice the way his shirt opens, the way his chest hair sticks out, how large he is. And I guess I touched once. Oh god I touched his bare chest once, and now its in front of me again and I forgot how beautiful his body is. How hmmms solutely alluring he is." she rambled. sinking into the water more. "Who" the girls asked her. She was silent for a moment as she stared up at them. "Beej" she whispered, sounding so conflicted by the idea. 

Her friends stared at her for a second. Both turning to look at the man. He was picking his teeth with his pinky nail. They blinked in disgusts. Turning to look at each other. "Ok" Prudence said, looking at the water now. Lydia rose a bit so she could speak. "Ya I know he's not your type. I don't know I'm freaking out. He's Beej this overly sexualised man who would bang anything. And it annoys me. But there's a reason people sleep with him. And Why am I just now realizing how he looks you know. Is it cause I'm not fifteen anymore and I've matured. Cause I'm seeing him as a man not a creepy old guy. He's so big oh god. Fuck I'm reciting the false god" she shouted the last part. Bertha threw water in her face, making the girl stand up to wipe her cheek and sputter at the surprise. "Calm down you're spiraling" the brunette told her. 

"Ya you're not making sense, false god, touching him once, not being fifteen....Is it cause he's an old friend that you're freaking out. Realizing that he's an option and now that your older you see him as a man and I quote from what you've stated that he's 'beautiful' to you" The red head rambled. Lydia stared at her shaking a little, unsure if its from emotions or the water. Before she could say anything a tanning arm draped around both her friends. A tall, blond man stood between them now. Smiling wide and straight at the goth. "Hey ladies what's going on over here" he asked. Lydia clenched her fists, raising her leg and kicking the man in the chest. He fell back into the water with an oof. The force caused her to fall back as well. She stood up quickly as her friends covered their mouths in shock. "We're having a moment her Thomas" the girl yelled. 

Earning a loud laugh from the shore. Her shoulders sank as she slouched forward. Looking over to see Claire rushing into the water. And the dead man holding his stomach as he laughed at the blond mans misfortune. "I guess I'm blaming lapse of insanity again" Lydia mumbled to herself, covering her forehead with her hand. The girls went to help Tommy up and sooth him.


	37. aggression, fear, emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there is alot of sexual content in this chapter. I set = around incase anyone didn't want to read the scene

Once it was dark, to dark to be out on the beach everyone began coming inside. Claire being over the collection of board games and making her boredom verbally known. The tv still wasn't set up, no dvd player and the cable box wasn't working. Prue tried her best to get it set up but it wouldn't work, anxiety setting in as the blond woman groaned about her inability to entertain herself. Tommy also complained about the situation which didn't help the girls anxiety. "Why don't you guys lay off her. Entertain yourselves" Lydia told them from the round table. Where she sat with Bertha and Beetlejuice. She turned around to the table, huffing as she did so. "Babes I'm bored" the demon said, knowing it bother her. The glare she gave him made him smile. "Entertain yourself" she warned, looking back down at her book.

"Nah why don' ya entertain me, with a game o' poker" he moved his right hand up. Presenting a string of cards that fell into his left hand neatly. She smirked at the goth, clearly having something up his sleeve other then aces. She eyed him, Bertha sitting in the middle of the tension. She gulped, trying to ignore it. "Poker you say" Tommy questioned, making them both internally groan. He got up from the couch and walked over. Shaking his white shirt as he did so. "I'll play" he pulled out the chair across from Lydia. He rested his elbow on the table, looking at her suggestively. "I'll take your wallet" the goth almost hissed. "I'm not a gambling man" he stated still smiling. "Lame" the demon rolled his eyes, shuffling the deck. "I was thinking something more interesting....strip poker" his smile grew. Lydia raised her lip in disgust at his idea. "I'm in, if the blond plays" Beetlejuice, resisted the urge to stuck out his tongue as he smiled. 

Claire walked over to the table, running her hand over the mans large shoulders. "Of course I'll play" she giggled, placing her hand on the table and leaning forward. Presenting her ass to Tommy as she displayed herself for the demon. Letting him look down her pink shirt. She stood up, looking over at the goth with a devious smile. Bertha sighed at the display, closing her book and pushing it away. "Alright I'm in" Lydia told also pushing her book away. "Ah wait you're gonna play strip poker, here" Prudence asked from across the room. "You don't have to play Prue" her dark themed friend told her. The demon dealt out the cards as the red head closed her eyes and covered them. She turned around so she wasn't looking at them. 

The group grabbed their dealt cards. Immediately Lydia dropped a card for another one off the deck. Discarding her card. Bertha stared at her deck nervously, not having any time to switch anything out. The demon switched out his whole hand for a new. Claire switched out her card, groaning when she got a different one. Tommy ended the round by presenting his hand. Smiling at his cards. Showing off a two pair hand. Lydia smiled at it, setting down her own set. "straight flush" she told him. the other two girl set down their hands, showing a lower rank then hers. "Damn" Beetlejuice stated, setting his cards down. Showing he had a straight flush of hearts. The goth stared at him suspiciously as eh laughed. "Alright ya'll gotta strip" he told the group. 

"Even Lydia" Bertha asked, sounding nervous about having to remove anything. "No we're tied so we stay even but you'll are suckers. Strip ya pervs" she told them, pointing across the table. Tommy smirked, removing his shirt and tossing it. He wiggled his brows as the tall girl blushed at the sight of him. A gleaming chest, waxed smooth. Toned like his arms despite not being an actual athlete. Bertha looked away with a small smile on her face. "See something you like" the blond man asked. Lydia arched a brow at him as the demon shuffled the deck. "Do you mean my reflection off your nothing chest cause yes I do be looking haunting tonight" she smiled, parting her red lips. The man looked down at himself, tapping his bare chest. 

Claire made a show of herself, Standing up and shaking her hips as she slowly removed her top. Showing off her pink bikini top. She gave the dealer a side smile as she sat down. He smiled back at her, very sleazy in Lydia's opinion. Bertha was next, blushing as the group looked at her. "You don't have to you can join Prue on the couch if you want" the goth told her softly. The taller shook her head. Standing up and quickly ripping off her blue shirt. Reviling her bathing suit underneath. She sat back down, staring at the table. Keeping the game going the demon dealt another hand. Having the same results as the last round. Everyone one losing but him and Lydia who tied. The mortal would of thought it was a trick but the confused look on his face told her otherwise. "Again geez" Bertha groaned at the thought of having to take off her pants. "Like oh well" Claire smiled, standing up and shimming her pants off. Making a display of it which caused her enemy to roll her eyes. 

Tommy did the same. Staring the goth down as he untied his shorts. Slowly pushing them down. Once they were off and he was in his white brief's, already dried and no longer see through. She couldn't help commenting. She squinted her eyes like she couldn't see, arching her brow as she looked up at the man. "Is that suppose to be impressive" she wondered out loud. Getting a loud laugh from the dealer. The man sat back down, muttering bitch under his breath. As he sat down his chair moved out from under him and he fell to the floor. Hitting his head off the ground. "Oh tommy like watch your self" Claire told him, reaching down to help him up. 

The man sat up dragging his chair over and sitting down rather grumpily. The demon snickered as he dealt another hands. Coming up with the same result. A tie between him and the mortal. The table stared at the cards in confusion. "Shenanigan's" Lydia hollered, slamming her fist on the table. "You're cheating aren't you" she pointed at the demon. "W-what me cheat pff never" he threw up his hands, causing a card to peek out of his breast pocket. "I can see the ace right there" the girl pointed to his pocket. He looked down, pushing the card back down. "Heh how did that get there" he laughed nervously. "That's it showmen, play me straight. All or nothing" she offered rather aggressively. Getting the attention of her red headed friend. The girl looked over shocked and a little scared. 

Bertha looked at the girl beside her, shaking her head as she frowned her brows. The woman just rolled her head, reaching over and grabbing the cards to shuffle. "Well" she asked, looking over at the demon. The man put his hand under his chin, scratching his short beard in thought. "Jus ya...yah I'm in" he smiled lopsidedly at her. She dealt out the cards, five each. "Straight you can't cheat or it doesn't count" she reminded. "Aight" the mans smile lowered at the odds. 

He picked up his hand, trying not to give his luck away. The mortal did the same, keeping her face unreadable. She leaned over to her cards, mumbling something no one could hear. Before her eyes only her cards changed, displaying a royal flush. The demon traded his cards. Hitting his limit he gave up and placed them down. Lydia gave a wicked smile, slowly placing her hand down. The mans eyes widened at the sight, his mouth dropping open. "No way" he complained, confused by her hand. The group peered over at the cards, turning to look at the demon. "Ya cheated" he accused. "The rule was you couldn't cheat, now strip" she slammed her hands down. Demanding him to remove his clothes. 

Bertha grabbed her arm, disregarding the girls personal space rule. Giving a warning look. "Aight all ya had to do was ask, I'd remove anythin for ya babes" he stood up. Watching her as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. The goths face heated up quickly as the shirt floated to the floor. He smirked at her, moving to hook his thumbs in the swim trunks. He pushed the trunks down, stepping out of them and presenting himself to the group. Lydia forced herself to star at his face, not moving her gaze as she blushed so hard. Feeling her shoulder heat up with her face. The demon just stared at her, smiling like he knew what she was doing. "Come on babes I know ya wanna see, take a look" he told her, putting his hands on his hips to draw attention to the rest of him. 

Claire wasn't so modest she limitedly looked. Her mouth dropping open as her brown eyes widened at the sight. "Oh god" she gulped. Tommy glared at the man. Bertha was also determined to keep looking the other way and not glance at him. Till prudence spat out her drink. The taller looked over at the demon, glancing down. She quickly looked away, now gripping Lydia for support rather then to temper the girl. 

The mortal continued to stare at the demon, watching him wiggle his eyebrows. Waiting for her to break. She tried to swallow, finding it hard to do. Her head tilted down to do so, going lower then needed and she saw him. Seeing what the trouble was. I very thick member sat between his legs, circumcised so the head was visible to all. A green tinge to it rather then pink. A noticeable vein running along the big cock. Her brain shut off and her body acted. Standing up quickly to move forward. Bumping into Berth as the tall woman also stood. Grabbing her and stepping away from the table with her. "Oh Liv y-you're such a sweet friend, taking me away cause I'm uncomfortable" she shouted, bringing her friend back to reality. "A-ah of course Bertha pf lets get you upstairs to have a lay down" she patted her friend. Both pushing each other up the stairs. 

Prue buried her head in her book as she fallowed them up. "Ha ha couldn't handle it I guess, how bout you tuts wanna ride" the man chuckled darkly. "Beej I told you no" the goths voice yelled from up stairs. "I was jokin, mostly" he called back. "Put on some pants, the games over" Tommy scowled, looking out the window that sat beside the table. 

The three girls rushed to their shared room, shutting the door and locking it. All three of them slid against it, beat red. "Th-Thats what a penis looks like" Bertha asked, putting a hand on her head. "Not in the diagrams" Prue shook her head. "Not in real life either" Lydia smiled, chuckling nervously as the memory stuck in her brain. She started shaking from her laugh "Fuuuuuck" she sang in a quiet voice. "I wanna forget, just forget and go back to being innocent, not knowing what real mans penis looked like" Prue shook with worry as she stared at the ground. "Hahahaha I-I think I tried to jump him" the goth told her friends. "You did that's why I stood up, the second yo were off your seat I knew you were gonna jump him" the brunette told. She took in a deep breath. "Aright I'm going to bed" she walked over to the bed. "Ya maybe I will to" Prue told, grabbing her magazine off the ground and opening it. Lydia bit her lip, fanning herself with her hand. "I-I think I'll have a cold shower, I'm kind of dizzy right now" she told them. 

Walking over to her suit case and grabbing her pajamas. She grabbed a towel and unlocked the door. Looking back at her friends who darkened the room aside from a lamp in the corner where Prue sat and read. She walked out into the hall, Hearing hollering coming form Tommy fallowed by Claire and Beetlejuice laughter. She bit her lip again as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She turned into the room which was a little smaller then her shared bedroom. The tile was white and the cabinets were bash. A storage closet was right beside the door, creating a small hall before the wall dipped. Making room for the long shower. No tub just a glass wall, forming a door inside the different style tile. On the opposite wall sat a mirror that's stood above a long cabinet and sink. Stretching down to a toilet and a window facing a block of yellow from the house beside theirs. 

She threw her towel on the rack. Moving to take off her clothes. Removing her skull shirt that hung off her shoulder then her swim suit underneath. She walked up to the shower. Stepping in and closing the door. She walked over to the nozzles, turning on the cold and slightly turning on the heat. She was sprayed with ice cold water, jumping back at the feeling. She shook and shivered at the abrupt feeling. Edging her way back into the cool water. Finding it luke warm now. She stood underneath letting the cool water hit her body. But it only cooled her down for a moment, really feeling how hot she was. The vision of the man down stairs not going away. His smile, his body, His 'body'. She bit her lip trying not to think about it. She grabbed the guest soap. Squirting it on her hand and rubbing it over herself. Trying to distract herself by washing herself. 

=

Dipping her hands down subconsciously. The sight still in her mind. The sight of the demon looking at her so cocky, like he didn't care what anyone else did only her. Like it was just them in the room and she was the only one he was showing off to. What he looked like from hairy chest to tummy. A thick pelvis supporting a thick appendage, veiny and green tinged. So prominent like the rest of him. She growled in her throat as her fingers found their way in-between her own legs. Running over sensitive areas. She rocked into the feeling, a small moan escaping her. She put her hand over her mouth. Spreading her legs in her stand. Sliding inside herself, she bite her own hand. The cold water on her skin heightening her senses. Making everything cool as it heated up. 

Passed the point where she could ignore how the cold reminded her of the demon. How his hands felt on her, how when he kissed her she clung to his cold body. Wanting to feel it cool her down. This was his fault, he made her heat up like the sun. Making her heart pick up and her body burn. Feeling like she needed him to cool herself down. She added another finger to her action. Biting down harder as she thrusted the air. Rubbing her palm against something so sensitive. She kept going, barely feeling the cold now as her stomach corralled with excitement. She started going faster, the image of his member entering her head again as she silently screamed around her fingers. She bit down hard enough to bleed, an intense pleasure causing her to rock her whole body as she moved her other hand in and out of her. Pressing down on her sensitive parts. Once she was done she removed her hand from her legs, looking down at the mess as the water ran over her hand. Washing away what she just did. 

=

Her mind cleared from her lustful state. Now she was left with the aftermath. The knowledge of what she did because of how the demon made her feel. She removed her other hand from her mouth, watching the blood drip from where she bit to hard. The sight of it making her crave. Something she hadn't done in months. But her after coital making her feel worse then she had in a while. Emotions running over her that she couldn't prosses. A loud noise screaming in her head. She looked over at the closed razor on the shelf beside the body wash. Hesitantly she reached over, the noise getting louder. Like it was screaming the closer she got. But she grabbed it anyway 

*

After her shower she changed. Throwing her towel over her arm to hide. She disposed of the razor and the parts taken out the window of the bathroom. Sighing she turned to the door, opening it and stepping out. She walked to the shared room. Slowly creeping in. Both her friends were already asleep. All lights off aside from the digital clock on the end table. It told her she was in the shower for almost two hours. She sighed, stepping over to her suit case. She crouched down, opening the flap and shoving her things inside. She grabbed a black knitted cardigan she brought with her. Throwing it over her short sleeve. Hiding herself inside. She moved to the bed, pulling her blanket back and sliding in beside her taller friend.

She held the corner, staring out at the darkness as her heart pounded with fear. Slowly shutting her eyes and falling asleep. Her panic only worsened her nightmares. Dreaming of Delia attacking her with an axe instead of her usual bug related dreams. She cried out for the woman to stop for someone to help, to stop the pain. But no one did, the woman pushed her out the door and she fell. Her body jolting awake at the feeling. Her heart pounded in her ears as she gasped. Looking around at the dark room, trying to remind herself where she was. Once her setting registered she pulled the sleeve of her cardigan down. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked over at her friends, both seemed un disturbed by her. Lydia pushed the covers off her, slowly getting up she noticed the clock. Shinning at her that it was three in the morning. 

She got off the bed, heading for the door. She slinked out, closing it slowly so it wouldn't make a noise. She tip toed down the stairs, meeting the dark room. Ignoring it and slowly making her way to the front door. She opened the door, taking a deep breath as her body still trembled with fear. She closed the door slowly, tip toeing down the porch steps. She touched the sand when someone spoke out to her. "Where ya going babes" she yelped, quickly going to cover her mouth. She turned around, meeting the demons surprised expression. "A-a walk, I was just gonna walk around a bit" she walked back up the stairs. Standing on the platform now. 

She noticed the odd odder in the air. The man held a cigar in his hand, taking a puff of it then blowing out the dark smoke. "In the dark, last I check ya can't see without light" he smiled at her, making her less anxious. She walked over to him, turning to look out at the sky. It was dark, barely any stars in the sky from the city's pollution behind the beach. "Why are you awake" Lydia asked, trying to fill the silence. "The dead don' sleep" he told her plainly. She eyed him, confused by the statement. Having seen the man sleep before. "Uh but you have fallen asleep, or were you just messing with me again" she accused, no real emotion in her voice. He smiled at her, showing off his large teeth. "Don' have ta sleep, I choose ta" he took another puff of his cigar. 

"Why are ya awake" he asked, looking at her oddly seriously. She tapped the banister "couldn't sleep...nightmares again" she admitted, not looking at him. "Ya have a lot of those" the demon commented. "Ya I know, I use to take medication for it but it didn't stop the nightmares. Just made it harder to wake up" she confessed, spilling something she never told anyone else. "Ya got a mess up head babes, real dark and chaotic. I like it" he smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes, holding her arms close. "Gee thanks that means a lot form the man who sexualise everything" she cringed at her insult, hearing a small chuckle from beside her. "Does it bother ya that I flirt with people, ya get in a tiffy bout it" he accused, making the mortal tense. "Please like I care, you're just having fun" she waved him off. "Hmm jus Claire then huh. Not like I'd fuck er anyway" he flicked his ashes on the sand, leaning on the railing with his elbows. "Ya were right. Just flirtin to piss ya and mister perfect. Dey left after ya guys, rather loudly hahahaha" he laughed at the telling. 

"Eck gross" the mortal scrunched up her nose at the thought. He laughed again. "Yah ya don't like the whole sex thing" he teased her. "I have my reasons" she turned her head as she answered. "I don't like being used or manipulated. Treated like a joke instead of a person" she gripped her arms hard. Closing her eyes at memories she wish she could forget. "Forget it, I'm going on a walk" she turned away. Walking to the steps and gliding down them to the sand. "Wait" the man asked her. She stooped and looked at him tiredly. He took in a long drag of his cigar, sucking in the smoke almost cartoon like. The whole thing turned to ash and he exhaled a large cloud of dark smoke. Appearing from the side of it as he rushed down the porch. Hopping over the steps and joining her. She blinked at him, processing what she saw. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

She began walking out to the beach. Heading along the water line. The demon walked with her. Putting his hands in his pocket of his pink pajamas the mortal had gotten him. They stayed quiet for awhile till he broke the silence. He looked over at the woman that stared out at the empty space. "Ey when ya said manipulated were ya talkin about me" he asked, pointing to himself. The mortal sighed, holding herself as she walked. "There have been other men in my life, your not the only one...I've had six years to experiment. Try out being with people and finding that all anyone does living or dead is use and abuse each other" she told him. Sighing at something he couldn't see. "Who" the demon asked, something off about his voice. She forced a smile "someone who doesn't matter. Lets just call them the cheater, the manipulator, the woman. All bad all in the past...I want them to be anyway. Be over it, done with what happened. I know they are, over it probably bitching about me. Yet here I am bitter from it all. Not myself anymore, not that kind girl that wanted to help everyone. Collectively they took away my ability to care for others. Or want to care" she rambled. Taking in a shaky breath. 

"Hate ta break it ta ya but I've never known ya to be the helpful type. Ya've always been more of the scornful type" the demon told. She looked up at him "Thanks glad to know I've always been awful" she rolled her eyes. "Ya not awful, I think ya funny. Courteous.... friendly" he told, looking off to something the mortal couldn't see. "I'm the one that's awful, torture, pillage, murder, anger problems, kinda sad sack, menace to all, a real bad dude" he laughed. "Pfff you're not awful, Awful smelling maybe. You got a grungy charm about you. Like fungus you grow on people. Your funny, always keep the jokes going even when people don't laugh. Always have a trick up your sleeve, A real prankster. Sad sack ok, like I've never known you to be sad unless something horrific has happened" the mortal dismissed his list. 

He was silent for a second as he processed her words. Scrunching up his face in confusion. "Sarin did" he told, making the girl freeze. She looked forward, not wanting to scare him off if he was gonna talk. "Told er some stuff I shouldn' of. I ruined it, things were good, really good. Like stay in bed for days good. Then I talked. Opened my stupid mouth and told her bout my mom. Bout the drinkin, the beatin, The punishment" he opened up. Clenching his fist hard. Lydia couldn't help looking up at him. Staring wide eyed. He looked at her, silencing himself. Biting down hard on his lip. He shook tears welling in his eyes. He looked away from her. He sniffled, moving to wipe his eyes. The mortal didn't know what to say. Still not knowing how to comfort the man. 

She reached over, hesitantly, sliding her finger in-between his. Running her thumb over his. He groaned, wiping his eyes then glaring out at the darkness. "I hate this" he told her, gripping her hand a little hard. "Hate what" she asked, her voice unshaking. "The cryin thin, I hate it. Whenever we're alone I start" he admitted. Clenching his teeth. She gave him a squeeze trying not to smile. "I get it, crying's the worst. I hate crying in front of others. It always feels like I've lost somehow. Either giving people what they wanted or showing weakness...but you know I've never thought for a second that you were weak. You're so powerful you some how make crying look strong and endearing" she smiled at him. He snickered at her. "Ya lying...do it some more" he asked her, looking more vulnerable then ever. She rolled her eyes "How about a fact mister can't take a complement" she offered. "Did you know you're named after a star. That one" she pointed to the brightest star in the sky. He looked at it, sniffling as he stared at the bright light. "Betelgeuse the way you spell your middle name on your advertising. It's the same name. The star is the second brightest in oron. From what people on earth can see" she informed him. 

He smiled, looking at her the way she expected. "Always knew I was a star babes" he joked. She had to laugh, knowing what he'd say but still finding it funny. "Yes you are mister showman" she teased. He pushed her hard sending her stumbling to the side. He pulled her back with their linked hands. Sending her into him. He chuckled "damn Lyds cant keep ya hands off me" he joked. She rolled her eyes at his antics. "How ever could I, girls gotta keep a demon handy just in case" she laughed back. "Charmin" he rolled his eyes, smiling at her laugh. The joked their way up to the city line. Turning back around to continue their jokes, turning into story telling about different odd situations they've been in. Or wicked things they've done just for the hell of it. Getting back to the beach house as the sun began to raise. They sat out, watching the clouds change till the sun was high in the sky.


	38. silence is violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for attempt rape in this chapter. Also song used ugly by nicole dollanganger

Lydia was the first awake in the beach house. Having watched the sun rise with her friend. She made a pot of coffee. Pouring herself a mug and leaving it as is. The demon who staid up with her was eating a frozen waffle. Disregarding how it was cold as ice. "You want me to heat that up for you" she asked him, arching a brow at him. "Nah I like it like this" he responded. She blinked at him "are you or did you not know you could heat it up and just sticking to your guns." The demon waved his hand in the air, materializing a small hand gun. "I don' go anywhere without er" he cuddled the thing. Lydia giggled at the name on the side 'mistake' it read. He poofed it away. 

"Next your gonna shoot it and a stick with a scroll on it pops out unfolding to read bang" the demon laughed at her joke. "Gages ya know I love em" he told her. She chuckled, taking a sip from her mug. "Aw like gross" Claire's annoying voice spoke up. Causing them both to groan. "Say cheese" she said. They both looked at her with wide eyes. Seeing that she held her camera phone out to take their picture. "No" Lydia shouted, rushing to try and cover the demon. He also moved to try and not get caught. "Geez like relax its just like a photo" the blond clicked her tongue. She walked over to them, presenting her screen. The picture she took was of Beetlejuice tensing looking like he was about to dive. Lydia's hand sat on his hair as she mirrored his panicked look. Looking like she was about to run. They blinked at the photo, not expecting him to show up on film. 

"Like this one" she swiped, showing them a picture of the two in the water. Lydia pouting and Beej laughing. She swiped again showing a picture of the two playing volley ball. She swiped passed a bunch of pictures of herself then stopped on the photo of the two tangled up in their sleep. Laying on each other on the floor. The blood laughed as she pulled her hand back. "Pathetic" she teased, walking into the kitchen officially. She was fallowed by the rest of the group. They all walked about the kitchen getting their breakfast set up. Lydia took out her phone, opening her camera and leaning over to the demon. She snapped a picture of them, both looking confused rather then smiling. The picture appeared before her and they tilted their head the same direction. Beetlejuice sat in the photo, mirroring Lydia's expression. They kept the fact to themselves. Going back to their breakfast. 

Everyone had their own vision of fun for the day. Lydia's was sitting at the round table going over an assignment she was left with for the break. Trying to get it over with so she wasn't left to the last minute. Beetlejuice sat beside her, playing Tommy in a game of cards. Having convinced him to gamble. The demon stole a large portion of his vacation money. Claire was gone at a vegan bar, parting with some of the other college students near by. Bertha and Prue had spend the morning in the ocean playing around with each other. They walked into the house, Prue noticeably sun burnt. "Hey we're gonna head out for lunch anyone want to come" Bertha asked. "Where are you to lovely ladies' going" the blond man asked, turning to smile at them. The peanut gallery rolled their eyes at his antics. "O-oh the pita place" the red head tapped her fingers together. "Hmm not a fan" he told them, turning back to the game. "I am, am I" the demon leaned over to his companion to ask her. "You'll like it if you don't pay attention to what's inside" she smiled at him. "So neither world food" he nodded his head. Moving to stand up her grabbed all his winnings. Putting them in his short pockets. He walked over tot he two girls. 

"Order him what I normally get, he's never been" Lydia told her friends, not looking up from her computer. The three waved her off as they left. "So it's just the two of us, alone, in this big house" the blond smiled at her. She reached into her sweater pocket flipping out a knife and shoving it into the wood table. She looked up at him darkly. "Don't even think about it" she warned. The man gulped. He stood up and pushed in his chair. Raising his hand defensively. He walked to the door leaving the house. She smiled at her screen, reaching over and yanking the knife out of the table. 

After she was done her assignment she wondered about joining her friends for lunch. But Lydia wasn't hungry after her morning coffee. She stayed behind at the house. Using the quiet time to clean up the space a little. Refolding blankets and setting up cushions. She moved the table as she swept up the sand that had collected on the floor. Not noticing when the door opened as her heavy metal mix played off her phone. She hummed along to a song as the blond man walked into the house. He looked around, quietly closing the door. She still didn't notice him as he walked over to her. 

Taking full advantage of the situation. He kicked her ankle out, causing her to fall. She dropped the broom, falling forward onto the love seat. In her confusion, he grabbled her hands. Pulling her arms behind her and gripping her wrists tightly. "Ah let go" she told him, angered at his actions. "Relax baby, quit struggling so much" he told her not sounding bothered by it. She tried to push him away, kick at him. But the position limited what she could do drastically. "I mean it asshole let go" she tried to rip her arms from his grip but he held on tighter. Making her hiss as he dug into her fresh marks. 

"You're the one making this hard, trust me you're gonna love this" he spoke to her. She wiggled trying to get out of his hold. Shaking from her exoculated fear. She tried to keep a level head, to keep struggling till there was an opening enough for her to turn. But he had her pinned, held down with her face in the cushion. He lifted up her skirt and her heart froze "relax babes ha ha" the man mocked her friend. She couldn't move, paralyzed by what was about to happen. Her brain screaming as she whimpered. Trying to shake him off. "Stop" she managed out but her ignored her. The door opened and Tommy jumped off her, turning to look at the wood in fear. Once he was off Lydia spun around throwing a punch at the mans face and sending him toppling over the table. She panted, adrenalin and fear pumping through her as she stood looking at him with her hands high up. Ready to punch if he came near. The blond stood up, groaning as the visitor walked in. 

"Hey Lyd's ya ever try these pits..." the man asked. His smile falling when he took in the sight of the room. Lydia standing on guard and tommy holding his nose as it bleed into his hand. "Ya tried to touch her didn' ya" the demon asked, giving two loud laughs. But he stopped when the girl walked over to him. Head tilted down as she held her arm. She didn't look up when the other two came into the house. Immediately they looked at the injured man. Both gasping "Tommy are you ok" Bertha asked. "Oh gosh that's a lot of blood, I'll get the first aid kit" Prudence ran off to the down stairs bathroom. "What happened" the taller asked, stepping over to him. "Your friend punched me is what happened, there's only so much abuse someone can take before they stop being understanding" the blond almost shouted as he glared at the small girl. "Tch why don' ya just not touch er" the demon defended. Forcing himself to keep his hands to himself. Not moving to touch the girl beside him or to punch the man before him. 

"No BJ he's right, Lydia always kicks him. She really could have broken a rib. I think you should apologize for hurting him so much" the brunette told her friend. But the goth just tensed, staring at the ground. "She won't she'll just stand there ashamed of what she did" Tommy shouted. The red head ran back into the room, Glancing at her friend with an odd disappointment on her face. She ran over to the man. Popping open the kit and searching inside. The man sat down on the couch so the smaller could clean up his wounds. She gave a smile to her Thank you Prue you're so sweet" he told her. Making the smaller blush. "AH no-no I-you're just injured" she stammered, pushing up her glasses. 

"Like what's going on in here" Claire's sickeningly sweet voice called out from the door. "Augh queenzilla" Beetlejuice whispered to the goth. But she didn't respond to his joke. She didn't even look up at him. "Lydia punched me" the man told from the couch. "Ugh Like what is your malfunction. You know he can like totally sue you for this" the blond woman yelled. Pointing her finger at the even Hight girl. The demon stepped in between them. "Ya serious, ya been warned like totally a lot. Not ta touch er-" he stopped, noticing the girl walk behind him. She slowly walked to the door, leaving the place as the group watched. She left the noisy house, watching her steps as she went down the beach. 

Growing use to the burning under her feet, the pain only adding to her shaking. She couldn't hear the arguing anymore the worry and the shouting. She looked down at her wrists, seeing a small steam of blood run down her wrist. The wound already stopped but the strip was still there. Along with a soreness on both her wrists. She hickuped at the sight. Covering her eyes as she walked. She couldn't stop the tears but she could at least hide her face. 

It took her awhile before she got back to the house. The sun was almost set, the orange sky turning darker as the moon began to rise. She walked up the porch. Staring at the door knob. She didn't want to open it and step inside, instead just staying out here. Staying far away from people. She reached out for the knob, turning it and forcing herself inside. Once she walked in everyone looked at her. Staring at her from the sitting area. She barely saw where everyone was sitting, looking down again she closed the door. "Babes ya back" the demon called out. Getting up from his seat in the single chair. "Lydia do you wanna watch this movie, I got the tv working so we're watching jack and jill" Prue called out to her. 

"I don't want her here" Tommy mumbled to the blond girl beside him. "Shut up, Babes the movie sucks. Please come pick somethin better" Beetlejuice begged. He gave a little whimper and she sighed. Turning to walk over to the group, she kept her gaze low. Looking out on the woven table where the houses movie collection sat. There wasn't much, since most of the dvd's were still at Prue's house near new hope. She picked out the first Jim Carry movie she spotted. Knowing no mater what it be good. She picked it up, looking it over then setting it aside for them to watch. 

"Ooo ace ventura, classic. As always amazing taste in movies" Bertha complemented. Grabbing the movie off the table and heading to the tv. Opening the dvd player they fund that afternoon and switching the dvd. Lydia glanced around the floor. Looking at the seating arrangement. Tommy and Claire sat on the couch cuddling, leaving a cushion and a half not used. She quickly turned her head, not wanting to look at the man. There was space between Prudence and Bertha on the love seat but it looked to crowded. It made her heart beat pick up at the thought of sitting there. She turned back, meeting the demon and the chair he sat in. 

She walked up, placing her self on the end of the right arm rest. His view was right at the tv, perfect for focusing on only the picture ahead. The group stared at her with mixed confusion. "Like there's a whole seat like here you spaz" Claire told her, gesturing to the seat beside her. "Or even here we don't take up much room" Prue told her, showing her the space between them. But the goth was silent, staring down at her bare feet. "Quit stallin I wanna se the movie" the demon called out from beside her. He rolled his hand, gesturing for them to move it along. Prue rolled her small eyes, turning to the tv and pressing play on the remote. 

As the movie played he slinked his arm onto the rest where the girl sat. Raising his hand up and placing it on the small of her back. She tensed, moving forward a smidge. At the resilience he removed his hand. Placing it in his lap and leaning away from her to rest his head on the left arm rest. It somehow made her feel worse. She sat through half the movie before slipping off the arm rest. Now that everyone was occupied with the movie she snuck up stairs. Only her bffff noticing her leave. But he didn't chase her, turning back to the movie she picked out.

Lydia crawled into her shared bed. Wrapping up in her blanket and staring out at the dark room. She was lost in her mind, unsure how much time had passed in her panic. The door opened and her eyes sot up to see who it was. Seeing her two friends walk in she looked back a the wall. "Lydia, where'd you go" The red head asked. They closed the door, walking into the room. She didn't answer. "You know you're being very rude. Just cause you don't like tommy doesn't mean you get to attack him at every turn" Bertha lectured. Putting her hands on her hips as she stared down at the girl. "That's right he does have grounds to sue if he wanted. And a variety of witnesses who have seen your abusive behavior towards him" Prue stated with her factual tone. Listing things off on her finger. But Lydia stayed silent. Staring at the floor instead of the wall. Her friends sighed. "Fine be that way" the brunette mumbled. She walked around the bed and rolled into the middle where she had been sleeping. Throwing her blanket over herself as the red head joined her. 

The three laid in silence. No one falling asleep just sitting in the mess of the situation. After awhile Lydia sat up. She pushed her blanket off, standing up and walking to the door. Her friends looked up as she left. When she left they laid back down on the bed. The goth closed the door behind her. Covering her night gown with her black knitted cardigan. She walked down the hall, looking at the door at the end of the hall that lead to Claire and Tommy's room. She stopped at the door before theirs. Turning her attention to it and turning it. She slipped into the room. Filled with just a bed and dresser across from it. 

The man on the bed, turned to look at her the moment she stepped in. His green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Lyds" he asked, sitting up. Showing his two piece pink pajamas with black beetles running all along it. The outfit she bought him. She looked down at the ground as she closed the door. "Guess the dead really don't sleep" she spoke, her voice shaky and small in volume. He stared at her rather then making a joke. She stepped into the room her gown flowing over her ankles. "I guess neither do mortals" he teased but there was no flavor in his voice. She sat down beside him, turning to face the door she just came from. 

"What happened, why did ya punch prince goldy locks" the demon asked, his voice low and hard to hear over how gravely it was. The mortal cracked her jaw, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill anyone" she told him, curling into herself. "I can't make that promise" he replied, turning to look at her. "Then I can't tell you" she sighed out, turning her head to look at the rest of the room. "Can't ya tell yer girls" he asked, tilting his head. She stayed silent, her shoulders giving away her emotions as they shook. "Lyds ya shakin" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she leapt up. Like his touch was just as searing as everyone else's. She turned around, meeting his surprised expression at he movements. He stared at her his eyebrows turning upwards at the look on her face. Her clenched teeth screamed anger but her eyes said fear. He had never seen her look like that. 

He had rarely seen her tear up but she was. Water welling in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong" he asked, moving to stands up but she backed away as he did so. He sat back down, letting her be the tall one. "P-promise me" she asked, her voice so small it would of broken the demons heart. If he had one. He clenched his fists on his legs. "Aight, I promise I won't kill anyone" he looked up at her, staring in her dark eyes. With his promise she broke down. Covering her face as the tears fell down. She shook and breathed in heavily. Coming out in broken sobs. "Why are ya cryin" he asked. wanting to reach a hand out to her. But keeping his hands to himself. 

"B-Because I'm scared" she brought her hands down to look at him. "H-he caught me off gaurd, I-I couldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried. He won't listen I tell him no all the time and he just keeps persisting. I try to push him away and he just comes back. I-I tried to push him away" she shook as she told. Sniffling in her explanation. The demon gave her a hard look, like he was trying to keep something inside. "I-I can't tell anyone. They adore him, the idolize him despite how horrible he is. I-I knew he didn't listen B-but I never, never thought he'd" she trailed off. Closing her eyes and hiding herself again. 

Beetlejuice could stop himself from flying off the bed. He moved towards her, crouching to be smaller then her. He ended up on his knees, bringing his hand up to poke her hand. She moved her hands from her face, Pushing her hair back as she looked down at him. She sniffled as she gripped her hair. "This is stupid" she told him, shutting her eyes again. "What cryin" the demon asked, genuinely confused. "Yes, augh. I just, upset so I come running and crying to someone. Like I can't deal with shit myself" she confessed. The smiled at her, closing his eyes halfway. "Nah babes ya make cryin look strong" he recited. She snickered in her sobbing. "The strongest person alive or dead, conqueror of witches and maniacs. Out ran cannibals and dragons" she giggled at his list. Remembering each adventure and how he was right beside her for everyone. He smiled at her slight laughs mixed with her sobs. 

"Ya the strongest babes I know" he added, making her smile finally. "Alright enough of your lies showman" she sniffled, taking in a deep breath. She sighed at how exhausted she suddenly felt. "Wish I could do something, get him back for this without getting sued" the mortal muttered. Wiping away her tears with her sleeve. The demon blinked, trying to control his anger. "Ta bad ya can't give em a taste of his own medicine" he huffed, raising his lip in anger. The woman looked down at him, processing his words. She suddenly smiled wide and wicked. Making her irises seem smaller then they were. Beetlejuice smiled nervously, knowing she had thought of something truly horrid. She reached down cupping his chin gently. "Feel like takin a walk, maybe through someone's dream" she asked, staring at him with her usual half open eyes. He blinked at her agreeing before he knew what he was doing. 

*

Tommy opened his eyes, staring at an unfocused ceiling. Blue and white mixing in his vision as he blinked. Trying to take everything in. Slowly his vision began to clear but he didn't know where he was. He was laying down, draped in a blue gown. He could tell his legs were propped up on something and spread out wide. He looked down at himself, eyes widened at the sight of two large lumps laying on his chest. He reached up to pat them, finding they were really attached. "Ah miss Campbell I see you're awake" someone spoke to him. An oddly familiar voice. But he couldn't place the sound. He looked up to see two people in front of him. A small dark haired doctor and beside her a large, buff nurse with wild green hair. Both wearing face masks and surgical scrubs. "Miss" he asked. "Yes your transfer surgery was a success welcome to the world miss Campbell, ready for the woman treatment" the doctor asked, stepping closer. "What are you talking about" tommy asked, trying to close his legs but he couldn't. 

"Why the penetration of course" the doctor spoke. "No" the patient shouted back. "Nurse the penis if you will" the doctor held out her hand, ignoring the protest. The nurse reached over to a table, grabbing something then placing it in the woman's hand. The weight of it caused her to reach over with both hands to hold it. She glared at the employee while the man chuckled. Tommy got a look at the object she held. A thick green dick laid in her hands, veiny and very prominin. It was probably the clearest thing in the patients view. "A little big but it does not matter" the doctor stepped towards Tommy. Holding the penis against her arm. If he was paying attention he'd notice how red her face was under the mask. But he wasn't. She stood between his legs, gearing up to insert. "Wait, no stop, stop I don't want that" the blond man screamed. She doctor looked at him, darkly. "Now, now Miss Campbell you're a woman now. What you say doesn't matter. No one will listen if you say no" she told. The penis disappeared between his legs. He screamed as he felt the slightest prick. 

Jolting up in bed he screamed till someone smacked him. He looked over at the woman, barely register where he was. "Shut up I'm trying to like sleep" the blond said furiously. Foot steps could be heard coming down the hall as the man began to mutter odd things. 

In the room beside them, Lydia awoke along with her companion. They heard the scream, both turning over on the bed to prompt themselves up on their elbows. Hearing a smack and the silence of screams. They both covered their mouths, trying not to laugh where they could be heard. Everyone pilled into his room, but nothing could be heard from the thick walls. "Pst, babes lets get out of here" the demon gestured to the window, still trying to keep his laughter down. The mortal nodded, not trusting her voice in the moment. Not knowing how since they were on the second floor. She fallowed him to the window anyway. He opened it stepping out into the night. He stood outside like there was ground outside the window. 

Lydia climbed onto the window seal, having a sense of dejavu. The demon held out his hand to her, smiling expectantly. She eyed him, taking his hand. He gripped her and pulled her off the stand. She fell onto him and he floated down. Going slow for her while she got her baring's. Stepping onto his feet for support. They landed on the sand and she stepped off him. Letting go of his hand as she did so. He pointed his finger up and closed the window. Once it was closed they both snickered. Turning into full on laughing. Beej sat up on the porch's railing as his laughter died down a little. "Oh man his face" the girl cackled. "Screams ya know I love em" the demon said to her. Her laughter died down to small chuckles. Till she had stopped laughing all together. Her smile dropped as she stared at the house. "Heh you know...I still don't feel better" she admitted. 

"Yah, ya never really feel better after bein raped" he told her, sounding more serious. He reached into his breast pocket, Taking out a folded up piece of paper. He started to unravel it. The girl looked up at him, watching him as he did so. "B-Beej have you been..." she wanted to aske but it seemed to personal. "Don't be silly, men can't be raped, we're the rapists'" he told her. But the words didn't sound like his even though it was his voice saying it. "Forget it" he told. Shaking out the unfolded paper. It popped into his ukulele. He held it, ready to play. "Come sing me somethin" he told her. She normally would of rolled her eyes. But decided against it. She walked over to him as he strummed something. She pulled herself up on the railing, sitting down beside him. 

She tapped along to his beat. She sang out the lyrics that came to her mind. Things she knew but never talked about. "You said they made fun of your body, humiliation in your eyes when you told me. Well, I'm gonna find them don't you worry. I'll make sure They're really fucking sorry" the demon looked at her and she ignored it. Continuing with her song. "You said you're embarrassed of your body. You told me you think you're really ugly. Well, my love I know you don't see what I see. Anything that is beautiful people want to break and you are beautiful I'm afraid. Anything that is beautiful people want to break and you are beautiful I'm afraid" she looked out at the sky, searching for the stars. 

"You said you're ashamed of your body. You'd rather die than show me. But I would love you in any form you take. You said that they say you're disgusting. That they told you, you were fat and unworthy. Well, my love I hope you trust me when I say you have a perfect body" she looked over at him, finding he was watching her as she sang. She smiled at him then began again. "Anything that is beautiful people want to break and you are beautiful I'm afraid. Anything that is beautiful people want to break and you are beautiful I'm afraid" she finished. But he kept strumming the same tunes, just staring at her like he didn't realize she had stopped. "Sing it again" he asked rather then ordered. Something vulnerable about the way he spoke. The mortal kept smiling not addressing it. "Sure" she told as she took in a deep breath. Beginning again.


	39. ending our vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after that dramatic few chapters I decided to write out fluff, chapter switches back and forth from Lyds point to beej point.

Lydia ended up sleeping her whole last day away. Feeling more exhausted then ever from her sleepless nights. She enjoyed having a whole bed to herself. Mostly. She had passed out in the demons room, sprawled out on his bed. From four in the morning to six pm. She stretched out, opening her eyes to see the room she rested in. Noticing a glass of water on the end table and a chocolate bar filled with dried fruit. She reached over to it, her stomach growling as she looked at it. Ignoring the ingredients she at the bar then downed the water. Realizing how truly thirsty she was. She gasped after, feeling a little bit more awake. She got up from the bed, closing her cardigan over her night gown as she stood. She walked over to the door, turning the knob to find it locked. She looked down turning the lock then opening it. She stepped out into the hall, making her way down to her shared room. As she grabbed the handle a shadow came up the stairs. 

She looked over, meeting a pair of blue eyes. They widened at the sight of her. The man stopped walking, putting up his hands and stepping back down the stairs. She smiled at the sight. Enjoying the fear on his face. She walked into the shared room, going straight for her suit case. She pulled out her black shorts. Putting them on under her night gown. Deciding not to change if she was just gonna go to bed in a few hours. She walked out, going down the stairs. She noticed no one was inside so she went outside. Seeing everyone on the beach, sitting on a towel and having dinner out of boxes. The demon was the first to notice her. He turned his head and smiled "Ey sleepin beauty. Picked ya up some sushi" he presented the two containers with rolled up rise and fish inside. She rushed over to him. Hungrier now that she had something in her stomach. 

"He insisted, no one eat these two tins" Bertha mimicked the man, hovering over the tin. She had her own box in her lap. filled with vegetables and rice. Beside her was Prue who also had a box but hers was mixed with noodles, sauce, and vegetables. Claire laid on a separate towel with Tommy, a shared box of food between them. Lydia sat down beside Beetlejuice, noticing another pair of uneaten tins beside him. She looked at him, raising a brow at the tins. He looked away form her, Oddly acting bashful. "Didn't uh know what ta get so just got the same" he answered her. "So you haven't tried it yet" she asked him, grabbing a tin he had set aside for her. He didn't answer just scratched his head. She smiled at him, knowingly. She took a fork from the bag and opened her tin. 

"I'm not gonna eat till you do" she told him, noticing he wasn't eating. He rolled his eyes grumbling as he grabbed his own tin. He opened it up. Stabbing one of the rolls with his fork. He tried to pick it up but it began to fall apart. he quickly shoved it in his mouth. The chopped up cucumber ending up on his face. His shoulder sank at the mess. But when he looked over at Lydia he was surprised. The girl as avocado smeared across her chin. She wiped it off with her sleeve. Ignoring how Claire gaged at the sight. "I live by my messy nature, ya'll can't change me" she told them mimicking her friends accent. The demon laughed at her. Not caring how much he dropped or how the rolls fell apart cause Lydia's was worse. She tried to inhale the food but failed at how messy it was. It made him laugh. The group stayed outside for awhile, watching the sun set one last time before they had to return to their snowy town tomorrow. 

*

The morning was a rush of everyone running to get ready. Packing all their things and running about the house. All except Lydia and her demon who had kept everything in their suit cases the whole trip. The woman sat in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee while the demon finished off the microwave burritos no one ate. He looked over at the scattering people. Raising his lip in annoyance. "What's wrong" the mortal asked from across the table. "Jus don' wanna get on a plain again" he told her. Flicking dust into the air. "Me either...so lets not" she offered. The man looked at her puzzled. "Not like it's uncommon for planes to get full especially during spring break. I could just say my tickets time is hours after theirs. Then we can just hang out in the neither world till I need to be home" she shrugged her shoulders. Taking a sip of her coffee while the man processed her offer. "Wait why didn' ya jus do that first instead of gettin on the plain" he asked. Referring to their first flight. "Cause we bought our tickets together and they saw the seat number so I bought you one to. Wanted to give you the full vacation experience, also if the plain went down you'd already be there to send me down" she smiled. He just blinked at her, wondering if she was serious. "Let me get this straight, instead o' bein 'so ya can save me Beej' ya cut my travel time ta the job sight" he questioned. 

"Well ya I may have a life but I never said I wanted to live long" she laughed at her joke. Smacking the table. The demon shook his head, smiling at her. "Ya an odd one that's for sure" he chomped into a burrito causing her to snicker. They were still frozen. The two carried out her plan. Telling them that when she purchased online the only tickets available were for a plain set to departure two hours after theirs. Seeing no real rime or reason to have her join them on their ride to the air port. Prudence left her the house key to lock up when she left. The two watched the group hurry into a cab. Shoving all their luggage inside. Once they were gone the mortal turned into the house. She locked the front door, trusting her friends necrotic tendency. In locking and double locking everything else. 

Once it was just her and the demon they set their luggage together on the floor. "Can't forget this stuff" she told, holding two handles. Her companion did the same, Holding on to his given carrion. They smiled at each other. Oddly more excited then they've been all trip. Lydia was the one to grab his hand this time. Wrapping her fingers around the side of his hand she spoke her magic words. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she called out. The floor dropped from their feet. She gripped her carrion tighter. The demon holding on to her hand the best her could as they fell down. The darkness bleeding into the familiar orange. Beetlejuice Threw his carrion into the open space. A look of panic on his face. He grabbed the mortal by the hip, causing her to loss her suit cases as well. The fell down onto his lawn, the demon holding her against him as he took the blunt of the fall. She groaned from on top of him. Her head spinning from the surprise landing. 

Once she registered what happened she jumped off him. "Beej are you ok" she asked, leaning over to look at him. "Yah peachy" he grumbled out. He slowly stood up. Stretching and cracking his joints. When he was done he glared up at the sky. Shaking he fist he yelled out "One o' these days, I'll get the landin right." He waved off the sky, turning to the mess of suit cases on his lawn. The mortal quickly grabbed two, not sure which was which. The man grabbed one, pointing at his door. It flung open and he stepped inside. throwing the bag into the empty place. Lydia walked in after him, closing the door behind her. The space still bothered her. There was barely anything personal around when she first saw the place and after he broke everything it was even less personal. Like he didn't live there at all. "Ah home sweet home" the demon said, taking in a big whiff of the place. The woman Arched her brow at him but said nothing. 

"So babes whatya wanna do, can go for a joy ride. Not around the dragons. Can walk around and see who wants ta take my power today. Fight over my last squib in the fridge" the demon offered. She thought for a moment. She hadn't planned anything once they got to his world. Just that she didn't want to be on the beach anymore. "Ah mister Beetlejuice you're home early, and Madame Lydia. Bonjour" Jacques the skeleton spoke from the mans kitchen. He stood in the arch way leading to the room, almost shaking with guilt. The mortal smiled "Hello Jaq what are you doing here" she asked. "Yah what are ya doin here buddy" the demon asked almost sounding venomous. 

The skeleton rattled where he stood. "Ah it took some time to get that table you asked" he confessed. Beetlejuice suddenly straightened in his stands. Moving towards the mortal and pushing her in the direction of the door. "Carry on" he shouted over his shoulder. "Wait table" Lydia asked. She ducked under his arm, waling back into his house. "Table, who said table. I meant uh treble yes that's it a treble" Jacques tried to cover. But she wasn't falling for it. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest and lightly moving him out of the way. She walked into the kitchen, gasping at the sight. The place was spotless, cleaned up from all the mess and grime it held. And sitting against the wall was a grey wood table. In the shape of a hexagon. Like the one in the beach house. The demon peered in, looking over at the skeleton unimpressed. The man sighed at his lack of effort to keep her out. "When did you get this" she asked, turning to the two men. 

"Ah he called a couple days ago asking for it, took me awhile to get it from the shop" the skeleton told without prompting. "Quite it bone head, this is why no one tells ya anythin" the demon whispered. "Oui is true" Jacques sank in his stands. "Hmm I think I know what I want to do today, refurnish your living room" the woman stared right at her companion, expecting resistance. "Whyda ya wanna do that babes, my place is fine" he gestured out to his living room. The three walked out to take a look at the space. Nothing but a tv, a couch, and a rug sat in the room. The shelves were gone so all Lydia's moves sat in a box beside the tv. "Why is the shelf gone" she asked him. "Punched it an it broke so I had to toss it" he told her plainly. 

"Come on I got great stuff, like that shelf" he pointed to the shelf on the checkered wall. "Oui which is filled with things Lydia found. Doomie's unused nugget, the broken amulet in a box, the sword Lydia beat out of a man, A safari hat from her outfit that one time" the skeleton pointed out, receiving a warning look from the demon. "Not to mention Lydia's movie collection" he continued. "Ah correction my dvd collection, my movie collection is digital" the mortal interrupted. "Yes, uh the pictures of Lydia on the wall, one of your safari trip and eating lasagna at Gingers. If you asked anyone they would say Lydia lived here not you" the skeleton kept going. "Aight enough wise guy, I aughta" Beetlejuice threated, holding up a fist. "But he's right, nothing in here screams you. Come on take me shopping and lets find you some stuff to fill your home" she grabbed his cold hand, pulling him along to leave the place. He rolled his eyes at the situation. "Augh I don' wanna" he complained, making the girl grab his tie harshly. He was more surprised then anything by the sudden pull. 

"Come on sport, I'll let you pick where we eat after" she teased. Treating him like a child. He prompted his hands up like a meerkat. Clearing his throat so he didn't lose face. "Like ya have a choice" he tried to corner her. She arched her brow as she smiled "I could choose to have lunch with Jaq" she began. The demon sprung up, sliding his tie out of her grip. "Shopping it is" he told her, pushing her out the door. She giggled at he sudden eagerness. 

The demon took her to the only furniture place he could think of. A large place that took up most of a street. The windows were glass but all different colors. Standing with two floors full of stuff. The demon walked his companion inside, groaning in dismay as she took in the sight of the place. There was no order to where things should be, just stuff put anywhere they could shove it. "Well lets get this over with" he grumbled, slouching more then usual. "Hmm need a list" she spoke out, looking around the place. The man pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He set the pen down on the pad the snickered "Oh ya I can't write" he spoke out loud. "You can't write" the woman asked. "Can't read, can't write" he admitted with a shrug. He handed the pad and pen over. She took it, still looking at him oddly. "Do you want me to teach you how to read" she asked. "Pff what do I need that for" he waved her off. Which made her blink, unimpressed at his bad lie. "SO that's a yes but you're to embarrassed to ask, fine I'll teach you whether you like it or not. That make you happy" she stated, knowing his antics now. "Yes" he gave a tentative smile as she held his hands together. 

She chuckled at the paper, shaking her head a little. She wrote down big items on the page. Leaving the smaller stuff for them to do some other time. Since she had no money here and he'd be buying the stuff himself. She cringed at the thought. Writing down that he definitely needed a coffee table. She wrote coffin table. Thinking about all his plates on the floor she also wrote down a utensil set And two shelves to sit on either side of his tv. It wasn't much but she wasn't gonna push it. She held the pad as she didn't have pockets in her black skirt with the heart belt. The zippers on either side were for decorations. Beetlejuice fallowed her around the store. Watching as she would linger on a thing or two. A black chandler. With a captivating design swirling into many candle holders. Strings of beads hung off it. She bit her lips as she stared at the thing. Choosing to keep walking rather then tell him she wanted it. 

He watched her walk, snapping his finger. There was cha-ching sound that came from behind him. The chandelier now gone. He walked over to her, keeping an eye out for what she saw. Noticing her stopping at a double door mobile closet. The thing had claw feet and shaped out almost like a triangle. She opened one of the doors, looking at the specious foot rack set up to carry two shelves worth of shoes. She closed it, walking away. He waited for her to bit her lip, when she did he snapped his fingers. Making the closet disappearing with a cha-ching sound. Smiling to himself he went back to fallowing her. "Alright we need to find a coffee table, cause you need it" she shot at him. He smiled at her, looking prideful. She eyed him suspicious of his change in attitude. 

It took her longer then shed like to find the right table, not liking ow some weren't shaped right. Or didn't open. Finally she found the perfect one, white coffin table with a red plush inside for storage. She loved it. "I wonder if it's to much" she spoke out loud, trying not to seem to excited about the piece. "Babes relax, ya don' have to worry about the cost. I'm more worried if it's a real coffin" he tapped the table with his black boot. The mortal looked at him, unable to hide her smile. "That makes me want it more" she muttered, shrinking in her stands a little. feeling guilty for wanting something. He raised his brows as he smiled. "Yah" he snapped his fingers. Making the table disappear before her. She stepped back, blinking at the now empty space. "What just happened" she asked, looking over at the demon. "Thats the shop babes, see somethin ya like just tap it pay for it an it ends up at ya place. No movers. No havin to drive it home" he presented the place to her. Putting a hand in his pant pocket. She looked around, taking a closer look at the stuff. Excepting the odd form of shopping she continued looking for things on her list. 

Lingering on a black couch shawl meshed, ending in torn up spikes. A collection of throw pillows, mix and match pattern of distorted anatomy. A red one with a realistic heart on it. And a black one with a corpse on it stating 'in memory of sleep'. She tried not to giggle at the set. Walking away the demon bought two sets of all three. She found the shelves. Picking out duel blue ones to fit with his blue walls. He snapped his fingers and bought them for her. Despite not caring for them. She didn't seem interested either just wanting to fill his house. The last thing on her list was of kitchen utensils. As they walked to the general area. The demon bought her whatever caught her fancy. 

A swirling hat rack with a skull on top, a red welcome mat that said 'there is no reason for you to be here'. She commented it was very him and laughed. How could he not buy it for her. He got her a picture of Elvira that sat in an old Victorian frame. Recognizing the woman from the movie he was shown. White curtains with a beetle mesh placed over it. A small round end table with a clawed foot to end it. A new tv stand, black with a hallowed center. With white doors beside the opening, showing two hidden openings. Ending with clawed feet. He did end up buying something for himself. A small ash trey with two skeletons inside holding each other. He needed something to put his ashes in. 

Finally they got to the kitchen stuff. He bout basic cutlery as he only needed forks and knifes. Lydia looked around for the best plate set, forgoing the anatomy ones as it would remind the man of his neighbor. Walking passed the spider ones cause it ight bring up bad memories. She didn't like the ones with the hearts on it. She stopped suddenly, looking at a set of four big plates and three smaller ones. Four mugs included. The design on them was black and white stripes. She looked at the demon with a wide smile. Tilting her head a little and fluttering her eyelashes. Something she didn't need to do. But it made him smile. He snapped his fingers and the set was gone with a cha-ching sound. "Well that's everything" she looked back down at the list. "Ya sure, just three things don' fill a house" the demon smirked at her. She squinted her eyes in suspicion at his behavior. "It's a start, I'll grab some décor from the mo-ah upstairs in time. The furniture was the most important part" she covered. The man shrugged "Alright, how bout we go home an I'll jus order joes wings" he offered. 

She looked at him with half lid eyes set in mild annoyance. "You don't have a phone remember, you ripped it out of the wall" she told him. His smile fell "oh, ya" he looked over to one of the tables set. On it sat a black monster phone. With a tongue sticking out under the orange revolving number pad. A top on two stands sat a c shaped phone. He snapped his fingers and the object was gone. "There needed an updated phone anyway" he put his arm over his companion. Egging her to walk with him. "Your in a hurry to get home all of a sudden" she prompted. Rising a brow at him. "Wa- Babes come on it's not like I'm up to somethin" he defended, exiting the store. "Uh huh right, cause your never up to something. You never have a trick up your sleeve or a plan in motion to warp a situation" She crossed her arms, letting the man guide her. He smiled at her accusation. "Ya talkin about yer self. Cause I remember a little witch that swapped her cards just ta get me out of my pants" he presented. 

The mortal both laughed and blushed at the memory. "You were so confused" she added. He rolled his eyes at her but smiled. "I'll admit ya did take me by surprise, but I got ya back eh" he wiggled his brows and she shrank in his hold. Looking away she bite her lip, almost hissing at how bruised it was from her biting. "Heh mortals are so easy not even how mine looks" the demon muttered to himself with a smile. Lydia quickly looked at him. Giving him the reaction he wanted. She looked away, mentally cursing herself. "Wanna know, I'll show ya. Jus gotta ask babes" he whispered to her. Making her blushing worse with how deep his voice was. She acted desperately, turning to him and bopping his nose. Poking it, the appendage honked like a clown horn. He looked at his nose, crossing his eyes as he did. The mortal blinked, processing the noise. She started to shake before she erupted in laughter. Holding her stomach as she did so. The man tapped his nose then looked at her. "What's so funny" her asked, smiling at her sound. "I-I literally was talking to Prue about 'huh his nose looks like it honks like a horn" she continued to laugh. He laughed with her, slapping his own stomach as they walked. 

The two got to the road house, still giggling about this and that. Beetlejuice opened his door but didn't walk in. He gestured for his companion to walk into the house first. She eyed him, stepping into the house. She looked inside, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Not only did the coffin table and two blue shelves sit in the room so did everything else that caught her eye. From the black mobile closet beside the door. To the small round end table beside the fire place. She looked up at the chandelier, to amazed to tease the man. "Ya like it" the demon asked from the door way. He leaned against it, watching her as she smiled at the room. She looked at him, eyes widened with joy and mouth unable to close. He had never seen her so happy. It made him smile a little awkwardly. "Th-this must of cost a lot" she forced herself to say. He rolled his eyes, returning to his sly smile as he walked in. Closing the door "Don' worry about the cost, ya wanted it so I got it for ya" he passed her, patting her head as he walked by. "F-for me" she stuttered, still trying to take in the sight of everything. 

He walked over to his new phone, attaching the wire to the one sticking out of the wall. A noticeable electrical charge flew from the line and into the phone. Waking it up. The object yawned like it had been asleep. "Yah ya, let daddy spoil ya sometime" he smirked at her. Watching as he face heated up and she rolled her eyes. Turning away to hide her face from him. He giggled at the display. "Did I find another kink lyds" he asked. "Shut up, no" she spoke in a deeper tone then necessary. He held his laugh back, Dialing the number for Joes and holding the phone up to his ear. He looked out at the living room. Now full of stuff. It didn't look so lonely. His sights landed on the mortal. She was admiring the couch and the accessories he had bought for it. Her smile so wide and giddy it made him smile. A voice on the end called out to him and he gave a double order, like it was second nature to him. 

Watching the woman move the throw pillows around like she owned the place. He didn't realize the other person had hung up. To focused on her. A knock at the stairs caught his attention, his smile fell and his eyes widened. Looking over the saw the skeleton walk into his home. "Oh yah come in" the demon told sarcastically. The man looked at him, his guilt disappearing when he took in the sight of his neighbor. "Mister Beetlejuice, pattern my intrusion and my um question. What does pink mean, I have never seen your hair that color" the skeleton pointed out. The demon looked fearful as he set the phone down. Rushing to the mirror he had bought off sale, Picking it off his fire place and looking at himself. The man was right. His beard was pink, spreading up to his hair. Even his usual green eyes shinned back pink as he looked at the reflection. Running his hand through his hair. Hoping the pain of his nails would get rid of the color. 

"Jacques look at what Beej bought" the mortal kneeled on the couch, looking over the back of it. The man looked around the room. "Ah yes it is much nicer in here" he commented. "And look at these throw pillows he got aren't they the cutest" she grave the skeleton a pillow with the corpse on the front. He chuckled at the writing. The demon put down his mirror, moving towards the two. He tried to ignore his hair color. "Well lyds picked everythin out, I just bought stuff" he told sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv that now sat on his new stand. "Oh and this one is of a heart, I don't know I just like it ah" the woman stopped gushing turning to look at the man sitting beside her. He looked over at her, eyes still widened. "Beej do you like this stuff" she asked making him relax. "Course I do, ya got great taste babes" he smiled at her which made her smile. She lunged over and hugged him surprising him and the Skeleton. 

Realization hit her and she snapped back. A nervous smile on her face at what she did. "Ah sorry" she began, moving to set the pillow back down. "Why I don' care if ya hug me" he reached over and patted her head. Smirking at the opening he made. "Among other things" he hinted. "Ah Beetlejuice ever the flirt, well enjoy the new home. I have to be at work soon" the skeleton told waving them off. "By Jacques" the mortal spoke. "By ya invader" the demon shouted back. The woman patted him with a pillow she still held. He smiled wide at the action. Showing off his large uneven teeth. He grabbed a pillow from his side and patted her with it a little hard. She smiled almost as wickedly. Hitting him again. He hit her and she went to defend herself. She hit him in the shoulder and he made for hers. Hitting each other with the new throw pillows, they began to laugh at the situation. Not letting up till the door bell rang. They stopped, looking at one another. "Food" they both shouted.

Beetlejuice ran to the door as the woman tidied up the couch. He opened it, reveling a short man in Joe's wings uniform. The demon dug into his pocket, pulling out his black wallet. He took out a few real bills, paying the man for the food. "Pleasure as always joe" he took the boxes of food that was handed to him. "Not joe sir that's just the name...Is that your wife sir. She's very lovely. Don't see many married folk down here" the young soul asked. The man looked into the house, seeing Lydia setting up the pillows the way she liked then smiling at the display. "Ah my widow actually" he told the young man. "Now get lost" he slammed the door in the employees face. Walking into the house to see the girl smiling at him. "Ready to use your new coffee table" She asked. Looking overly excited about the opportunity. "Yah why not" he set the food down on the table. Moving to play a movie he'd never seen. But was part of the girls collection.


	40. Dance for your prize

A black mark sat over the date on a calendar. Placed with a small bat sticker. It was how Lydia didn't lose track of her days. She placed bats on all her special days, the days she didn't have school. She placed three more bats down for her last few days of spring break. Beside her sat her diary. She tapped her finger wondering if she should write in it. Knowing that it would help to write all the conflicting things that had happened. She just stared at it though, resting her head in her hand as she leaned on her vanity. She bit her lip, looking over at her mothers picture. "Oh come on don't look at me like that. I wouldn't even know what to write" she told the picture. Tapping her finger and looking down at the surface. "I mean ya I relapsed...I broke our promise, But so did you" she looked back up at the picture, moving to hold her arms. 

"That's not far, you didn't have a choice" she looked back down at the diary. "What do I even say, dear diary I had another episode and this time couldn't stop myself. I don't even know what lead me to do so. All I was doing er was uh playing with myself. Thinking about my bffff cause I had tricked him. Cheated in a card game to strip but not like he wouldn't just do so. And the dick" she curled up in the stole. Putting her heels on the edge and covering her cheeks with her hands. Feeling her face heat up. "That I actually thought he was attractive to the point I boiled. Or how the more time I spend with him I wonder more and more why Sarin didn't like him. What was so wrong she had to leave, sure he's sensitive but it's nice seeing all his sides like that. Learning about him and not running away which I'm sure he's use to. Catching his real smiles not just the mischievous ones. Or all the other stuff that happened, Tommy. No I don't wanna think about it" she jumped off her stole. Clenching hands full of her dark locks. 

"I-I said I don't wanna think about it mom, I don't wanna know what would of happened and I don't wanna remember, remember the blade on my skin" she cringed at her words. Spinning around to look at her vanity. Her eyes set on the chalk sitting in her tin full of make up brushes. She quickly grabbed it, looking at the photo again. "No I'm not running. It's my vacation still. I don't wanna spend it having breakdown after breakdown. H-he just makes all the bad stuff go away...I'll write, after the first day of school" she promised. Lingering her gaze on the photo, her mom smiling brightly. She gave a weary smile to it "Thanks for listening." She walked away from the mirror, making her way to the clear wall by her bed. A bucket of water and a wash cloth sat in front of it. 

She pressed the chalk to the wall creating a line as she spoke her spell. "Though I know I should be wary still I venture some place scary, hunting ghosts I turn lose. Opening the door to BJ's road house" she finished making the door. Adding a handle. The line began to shine as the door moved open. Creating a hole in her wall. She pulled open the door a little more. Slipping inside the purple mist. Closing the door behind her the vast light began stretching into blue walls. Furniture becoming visible as she stepped forward. 

Now standing on solid floor, the mist cleared and the room became noticeable. She pushed her front zipper dress so it would sit more conformably on her body. She looked around the room, no longer empty but full of stuff her and the demon bought together. She walked into the space, noticing new photos on the wall. The whole where the phone was had now been covered by a photo of her. Sitting on the steps of the beach house in her swim suit. She was leaning on her arm emphasize the curves of her body by accident. She was staring at the camera through her black sun glasses. Sticking her tongue out from her red lips. Off to the left just above it was a photo of her and Beetlejuice looking at her phone in confusion. She snickered at the picture. Looking around some more. But those were the only new photos on his wall. She walked away from the checkered wall. Making her way to the kitchen. She peered in but there was no one there. "Beej" she called out, her voice echoing through out the house. 

There was no response. She looked off at the fire place pouting, sticking out her bottom lip and squinting her eyes. She made her way to the front door, opening the double doors and stepping out into the orange lighting. She closed the door, looking out the hallowed hill she stood on. A realization coming over her. She had never been outside without the demon before. Now looking around in awareness. Spotting the monster across the street who sat outside his home playing his banjo. His dog running around in circles like he was hopping to the beat. She looked away, moving to walk down the path before her. A voice in her tell her not venture alone somewhere she didn't know. Somewhere she might die. As she walked down the hill, to the dirt path she remembered a thought entered her head. 

"What would happen if a mortal died in the neitherworld" she spoke out loud, almost tripping on her Mary jane plat forms. She tapped her toes on the ground making sure the shoes were secure. She continued her walk, making her way across the street and officially into town. Pushing down her nerves she made her way to the few places she knew. The furniture store, but the man wasn't there. Checking the bone dinner he took her to but he wasn't there either. She sighed, realizing she didn't know the town all that well to go hunting for the demon. 

"Lydia" someone called out to her and she turned quickly. Looking over then down at the peachy spider that smiled at her with her wide purple lips. "Hey Ginger" she greeted. "What are you doing here, oh not that you need a reason to be here...um" the woman stared up in confusion. The goth chuckled at her. "Looking for Beej but he doesn't seem to be around" she blinked after speaking. "Oh is he working shoot I should of asked first" the girl rolled her eyes at her carelessness. "No he still has a few days left before going back, like he will now that he's free. And he does better in the housing market anyway, he maybe sleezy but no one can sell you junk better then him" the spider deflated like a horrid memory came to mind. "Housing market like, what like real-estate" Lydia asked, suddenly feeling worried for some reason. "Sure but I wouldn't call it that again its like selling junk to people. Only thing he can't sell is Juno's old office building, no one will buy it. It's haunted for the dead" the spider gossiped, waving her fingers about. "No if he's not home he's probably at Jaq's gym" the mortal blinked, processing a lot at once. 

"Jaq has a gym" she arched her brow a little confused by the thought. "Yes it's not far from here, just fallow the winding walk way till you pass the vampire at the bus stop then keep going till you see an old dome trailer at the end of the trial" The spider pointed down a road that lifted off the ground and bumped along as it twirls in different angles. Lydia began walking that way, pushing down her nervousness at being alone again. She waved goodbye to her friend, making her way down the winding road. She hummed on her way, trying to keep calm and hide the need to scream. She walked up to the vampire she was told about. A skinny man with a bat wing designed cap around his shoulders. His black hair gelled back and his red eyes looking at his watch then out at the road anxiously. "Hello" the mortal greeted before thinking better of it. But he smiled and waved back at her "Hello" he greeted. Tilting his head down to look at his watch again. She continued on her way, smiling at the scene. 

The path poured down and she saw the metal dome trailer. When she got closer she could see two people outside. The skeleton on the second floor of the road house. Sitting on a stump with his head in his hands. And Someone standing by him covered in green oozy. Like a blanket. When she got up to them she would smell the rotting fish coming from the person, trying her best not to cover her nose from the smell. "I'll never make it" Jacques sighed, staring at his feet. "Ah come on tubs just cause ya don' have muscles. Pff I don't have mucles ya don' see me whinnin bout it" the blob rolled his green eyes. "You do not understand you still have a body, tissue, skin" the man sulked. "Ah meat sack huh, why didn' ya say so" the blob snapped his fingers making a clear sack of meat fall onto the skeletons lap. He gasped shoving the bag off while the other laugh. 

"Whats the matter Jaq" the mortal asked once she joined them. Both men looked at her with widened eyes. "Madame Lydia" the body builder stood up suddenly. "Babes, d-did ya walk here alone" the green blob asked. She arched her brow at the man, smiling lopsided. "Beej is that you in there" she asked with a chuckle. He looked down at himself, seeing the green oozy all over him. He shook it all off. Some how avoiding the mortal, like she held an unbrella as a defense. But the mess got all over the skeleton. Standing before them was the familiar demon. In his age damaged striped suit. "Could o' been a look for me" he straightened his tie. The girl shook her head, turning her attention back to the other. 

"Augh I am afraid that I will not achieve my dream" he told, slouching in his stands. "Pff dreams are for hopeless suckers" the demon insulted. Creating a cloud to show broken dreams. But inside the white fluff was a moving image of Lydia laughing. He quickly grabbed it, shoving it into his jacket before the mortal could see. She glanced over at him, Arching her brow and seeming mildly annoyed with his bulling. She looked back at the skeleton who had sat back down. "He is right, dreams die" he sighed. "Hmm sure, but when something dies where does it end up. Here" she pointed to the ground getting two different looks from her friends. "Ah is sweet but it is impossible. I want to compete in the body building competition. But I can't" he placed his head back in his hand. The demon leaned over to her whispering "cause he has no body to take him." She turned away from him, trying to hold back her laugh. "Stop" she told him, pushing his face away. He let her push him, smiling triumphantly. 

"You look like you have a body to me" she told the devastated man. "No muscles though, no skin, just a pile of bone. I will lose" he whined. "Was it your dream to win or be apart of the contest. Sure it be nice to win but wouldn't it still feel amazing just knowing you had the guts-er courage to take part in the contest. Being up on stage and flaunting yourself for all to see. Wouldn't that feel great to" she encouraged. Moving hesitantly to put her hand on his back. Trying not to cringe at the thought of touching someone. He jumped up before she could and she relaxed. "You are right Lydia, I should not despair just being apart of the event would be a treasure. Thank you" he bowed to her then turned to run off. His joints rattling as he did so. "Very inspirational, almost like a life coach" the demon teased. "Please if I'm a life coach people would be dying to get here" she smiled at him. Purposely making a pun for him. He chuckled with his shoulders. 

"So what do ya wanna do" he asked, starting to walk. She fallowed him, thinking it over. She really never thought further then meeting up with the man. "Uh, what about a walk around the town" she placed her hand under his elbow. Like he was escorting her somewhere. The touch made him stand up straight, trying not to tense at the feeling of her delicate fingers. "Eh why not, got nothin better to do" he shrugged. Guiding her around town. Passing all the funky looking buildings with different signs displayed everywhere. Pubs, clubs, brothels. Lining the street. "A real sin house huh" she mocked. "What's wrong with naked damns" he commented, chuckling at her eye roll. "Wanna check em out, got some real beaut's" he encouraged, leaning into her. "No thanks if I wanna see a naked girl I'll look in the mirror thanks" she pushed him lightly. Before he could comment, a bright sign caught his attention. 

He turned his head and stopped. Looking at a wooden sign that had a picture of a brain on it. And some writing. He squinted his eyes, trying to read even though he couldn't. But he understood the word free. "look babes free brain" he pointed out. "Of course that the word you know, it says duel dance competition prize is a free brain" she read off. "Lets enter" the man smiled wide at her. Making her arch her brow "for a brain" she asked. The man rolled his head "Ya who doesn't want a brain" he told her. Frowning as his words registered to him. The mortal smiled at him, keeping her giggles to herself. "Lets just go" he went to grab her arm to make her walk. Turning on his heel before he grabbed her and forcing his hand to comb back his wild hair. "Lets make a grand entrance" he told her, offering his hand to her instead. He smile turned sweeter as she took it. Standing by is side as he kicked open the door and letting herself be twirled so they were back to back. But no one looked at them, to busy setting up for the contest. 

"Huh thought that get a few looks" he muttered. "Why" the mortal asked, noticing the sign in table. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with the demon. Startling him. "It's the sign in come on" she pulled him along gently. They walked up to the table where a dried out woman sat. A cloud of grey sitting on her head. She handed over a pen and Lydia took it. Remembering her companion could not write. "Pff natural causes, lucky break" the demon grumbled. "Get ta do whateva, well we all do but if ya wanna work natural causes can do anythin but the rest of us are stuck with one employment" he complained. Leaning on the table. Lydia looked at him confused while the woman glared at him. "What about your real-estate" she asked him. Writing out their names. "Real-estate" he questioned, standing up again to look at her. She stood up, giving the pen back to the woman. 

"Ginger said you did, hmm sorta" she recalled, squinting in the distance as she thought. The man laughed at a joke she didn't get. "Nah I just trick folks in ta givin me money, promisin they can have a house or two. But nothin's final so they can get kicked out whenever someone catches em squattin. Gingers mad cause I did that ta er and er ex, they got caught and she yelled at me till I let her move in" he told as he laughed. Lydia couldn't help chuckling at the story. Shaking her head at his antics as she was handed two stickers with the same number on it. "Guess these are our number" she told him, handing one of the stickers over. They walked away from the table, putting the sticker on each others back.

Music started to play and the guests began walking off the carpet floor and down the three steps to the dance floor. A man began to sing on stage, some old tune while everyone started dancing with their partner. Beetlejuice and Lydia joined them. Turning to one another and placing their hands in a waltz position. Intertwining their fingers while they held on to the other. The mortal placing her hand on his shoulder as he spread his claw like fingers over her lower back. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Feeling her heart quicken and her stomach tighten. Her face began to heat up and she didn't know why. When her partner was cold to the touch. Cooling her hand and her spin with his hands. But she still blushed as she stared into his large green eyes. Watching as his black pupils enlarged. A tinge of pink dusting his pale skin. He blinked a lot, emphasizing his long lashes. Something she didn't really notice till now.

He stepped back from her, twirling her without warning. But she was quick on her feet, spinning as he wanted. Her lengthy black dress twirling around her body. But she got tired after the third spin. Taking his hand she forced her self in a stop. Pressing against him, she narrowed her eyes at him. Making her dark brown eyes appear more black. She pushed his foot with her toes. Making him spin with her. Much to his surprise at her moving him. She placed his hands on her lower back as she dipped back. He quickly fallowed so she didn't fall. Raising up she twirled away from him only to come back. Taking his hand in hers. She moved her hips back and forth as she kicked around him. He blinked, recognizing the moves. A smile forming on his face as he mimicked her moves. The two joining in a tango. She raised her leg up high in a teasing manor. Knowing he couldn't see it or had time to chance a look before she was spinning away. 

He grabbed her hips stepping back with her. They took a few steps forward. Lydia turned in his hold, getting dipped as soon as she did. Whatever caused her to blush left as they tangoed Twirling and walking together. He lifted her after awhile. Grabbing her hips and raising her. He spun as he lowered her. She bent her legs, laying against him for a moment before she stretched out. Touching the floor with her toes. They stepped forward and back in a circler motion. The dance turning into more of a ballroom waltz now. As they moved over the dance floor all the other people seemed to disappear. Becoming just them and their constant changing styles. 

The demon might of gotten carried away in his waltz when he lead her to step up on a chair in a corner. But she didn't stop him. Letting him hold her tight as they twirled onto the table. He stepped onto the chair alone. The mortal dangling in his grasp as he moved them back onto the ground. Holding each other just as tightly even though they were both on the ground now. But they stayed close, waltzing around the dance floor as they stared at one another. Losing awareness of the world in colors of green and brown. 

Time went on unnoticed. Shadows moving and the space clearing little by little. Till it was just the two moving around the area. A voice announced loud enough to catch their attention. "The evenings winner is number fifty four" he called out. Lydia stopped as the man walked off the stage. Making the demon stop as well. Watching as the bald man made his way over. He held a jar with a brain sitting immerged in water. He handed it over to the two as he smiled brightly. Beetlejuice reluctantly let go of the girls hand, reaching over to take the jar. "Great now get out" the man told them. They grumbled at his statement. Both turning to leave. 

They exited out of the double doors and onto the street. The demon put the jar away in one of his many pockets. "Man we must have been in there awhile" Lydia said, looking out at the night sky. A blanket of darkness filled the sky. Almost bare aside from a few stars here and there. "Pff ta bad my stars not there" he mumbled closing his eyes. Not expecting to be heard. But a small hand slide up his shoulder. His eyes snapped open at the touch, seeing the woman's hand fly passed his face. Briefly seeing a red mark on her. "Sure it is, it's just over there see that's Orin's belt. So you count the position, one, two. Three" she moved her finger to two dimmer looking dots. Landing on a brighter one that looked like a twinkle in the sky. His focus was on the light now. He stared at it while she stood back down on her feet instead of her toes. She looked at his amazement and smiled, swearing she could see the reflection of the stars light on his eyes. 

The moment was interrupted by a heavy electronic guitar. She jolted as the man looked at her. Knitting his brows in confusion. She gave a nervous smile. She turned away from him, reaching into her bra and pulling out her phone. "I get cell reception here" she wondered, looking at the caller ID. A picture of Delia popped up along with two phone icons. "Ya keep yer phone in yer bra" the demon asked, smiling his usual pervy smile. She rolled her eyes at him "You see pockets on this dress." She hit the green phone then brought the cell to her ear. "Hello" she asked. Static filled her ear as the woman tried to speak into it. Only getting a few words "What, listen it's a bad connection I'll just see you when I get home" she told. The woman questioned her but she ended the call before she could hear. She put the phone back in her bra, not bothering to hide this time. 

"Guess I have to go to the house" she told her companion. He frowned at the information. Looking around for a second then looking back at her. "Ah cool, uh listen Gingers throwin a party I guess tomorrow an ya know since ya still on vacation an all. She wanted to know, not me I don' care. Ah but she likes ya for some reason. Will ya go" he waved his hand nonchalantly. The woman gave a sharp smile, narrowing her eyes as she arched a brow. "That so, if it's so important to her I wonder why she didn' say anything when I ran into her today" she spoke out loud. The man widened his eyes as he stared at her. Looking like he was about to sweat. She chuckled at the sight "I'll wear that red dress you bout me, and the ruby red slippers" she promised. He moved to scratch his head, forcing a chuckle of his own. 

Lydia looked around the fairly empty street. Seeing only drunks laying out side. She looked back at her friend. "Well bye" she joked, mimicking his send off. "Whatdya mean" he asked, puzzled. "I have a spell to get me home, I just chose to draw a door every time" she informed him. Stepping back. Instinctively she clicked her heels together. Hoping it wasn't a fluke. "Home, home, home" she called out. The demon vanishing from her view as the tall stature of her house filled her sights. She began to fall before she realized she was in the air. Landing on a thin blanket of snow in her back yard. "Ow, puh I can see why he has a hard time landing" she spoke to herself, spitting out snow from where she landed face first. 

She pushed herself up, brushing away the lingering flakes. She walked around the house to the front door. Moving to open it but it was locked. "Ffff course" she said to herself. Knocking on the door with her palm. She waited, listening for the locks to be pulled back. Once they were Delia opened the door. She glared at the younger, placing her hands on her hips. "Where have you been. I try calling and all I get is static" the woman complained. "In the woods sitting on my tuffet" the girl replayed, stepping into the house and taking off her shoes. "We have a lot to talk about miss I'm so funny ha ha ha" the woman mocked angerly. It caught Lydia off guard, instead of making a comment she just looked at the woman funny. 

She stormed off into her living room, expecting to be fallowed. The goth rolled her eyes at the display. Walking through the house and into the dull room. The woman stood there with her arms crossed as usual. But what caught her attention was her father sitting on the couch, holding a piece of paper. It was odd, normally he avoided confrontation. Especially between the two woman. "How long did you think you could keep it hidden" the red head started. Lydia's eyes widened at the accusation. Wondering if she was found out. "That's right missy we found your report card" Delia yelled. "You went through my bag" she yelled back. Startled at the invasion of privacy. "How else were we suppose to find it. It wasn't in the mail of course you took it look at how atrocious your marks are" the red head shouted, waving her arm around. "What I passed all my classes" the goth told back. The man in the room cleared his throat, getting both their attention. 

"Yes you did and that's great. But you didn't excel. In some of these classes you barely passed. Getting a sixty two at best. I know you probably work hard, with all the time you spend in your room. I want to believe that but these marks say otherwise" he turned the paper he held over, showing all her marks. His daughter blinked at him, rage filling her features. She bared her teeth at them are you kidding I worked tirelessly all semester. Grounded remember I was allowed to do anything but study and that's what I did. For months all I did was work on assignments and papers" she yelled at them. "It doesn't look like it, I think you snuck out to party around again. How can you lie when the evidence is right here. Showing us how sloppy you were in your classes and I bet it's worse this year what with Claire's birthday bash and this spring break. Not to mention who ever you bought that second plain ticket for" Delia went on. Grabbing the paper and looking it over again. 

"So much for secrets, That extra ticket was for my luggage. You know I don't trust airlines" the goth lied. "I don't party...anymore. I got dragged out to those events and honestly why wouldn't I take a moment to have a break from all the studying. Do you even care that I haven't slept well since I got home from uncle Clyde's. That the stress of all the work is causing me to not have an apatite" she told them, presenting her arms out like they could visibly see each example. "Oh here we go, you're all so awful bluh I hate you. I wish I was uncle Clyde's daughter" Delia mimicked a small pubescent voice. The girl shook her head in disbelief. "Like once I said that when I was sixteen which hello was five years ago." The man stood up from the couch, silencing them both. "Listen we don't wanna be hard on you. But we can't have you flunking out. We put to much money into your education to have you throw it away. If grounding is what it takes then that's what we'll do. No more hanging out with your friends, no more parties. You'll come straight home from school and study here" he told her. Trying his best to sound strict but his voice came out more tired then anything. 

Lydia ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm the anger inside her. "Are you serious. I already do that. I don't see Bertha and Prudence after school cause I'm to busy here studying. Ask Adam we're always working together. On this fucking course that I didn't even wanna take. You're forcing me to cause you think it's good for me but news flash it fucking isn't. What's good is work experience" she shouted at the. "Hey don't you swear at your father or me. Your behavior is out of control. You can't just lash out at people because you're upset. These tantrums need to stop you're not a kid anymore Lydia" Delia lectured. The woman shook with her anger. Shoving her hands in her dark locks again. She gripped her hair "Have you even listened to a thing I said. Hello I'm stressed out of my mind from this course that I didn't even wanna take. I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating because I'm either working or stressing about working. So much that It gives me nightmares" she spoke loudly. Sounding more pleading as she went on. 

"That's you're fault. No ones telling you to give up eating or sleeping. We're telling you to put more effort into the course so you're don't flunk out. Have you been listening" the red head shot back. Lydia shut her eyes. "Enough this conversation is over" the man walked by his shaking daughter. "There's dinner in the fridge" he told her. As soon as he got close enough she walked off. Running up the stairs and hating every second of it. She stepped onto the second floor, her heart beat in her ears. Blocking out all other noise. She stepped towards her room but stopped. Instead she turned to the stairs leading to the attic. Staring at the open door, she made her way up. Taking deep breaths with each step. 

Trying to calm her shaking. She stepped into the room, leaving the door the way it was. She looked out at the covered attic, filled with old stuff that wasn't touched anymore. And Adams model. Both specters stood at the end. Pretending to be busy. Adam held a magazine but it was upside down. Barbara stared out at the model, like she was the creator of its intricacy. The mortal cleared her throat allowing them to show their attention. "Ah Lydia your home" Adam started. She rolled her eyes. "You guys can drop the act I know you heard that. Hard not to" she told them. The couple looked at each other then the ground a little guilty. 

"A little here and there, not all of it" Barbara told her. "Want a summary, divazilla freaked out over my grades. Getting daddy dearest in on the punishment train and grounding me. Lecturing me about balance instead of listening as usual" she rolled her eyes in her retelling. The even guiltier expression on the two alarmed her. "What" she asked, looking between them. "Well even if we don't agree with her about the punishment. Uh we do understand her concern" Barbara stared to say. "You're marks were very low, not that you don't put effort into everything you do cause you do. It's just uh not um enough" Adam tried to tell, rubbing his neck. "And the balance, I know school can be stressful but that's no reason to not eat or sleep. Maybe that's why your having a harder time. Your minds not rested" the woman smiled at her. But Lydia wasn't smiling. 

She took a deep breath, turning her head to look away from them. "And hey we're still here to help" Adam spoke, a smile clear in his voice. She barely heard him as she stared out the widow to the balcony. "Excuse me" she said rather darkly, startling both ghosts. She walked passed the covered furniture over to the window. "Oh Lydia don't be mad we didn't mean to under mind your work. You really did work hard" the woman began again. "Ya just not hard enough" the mortal opened the double doored window. Climbing out of the attic and onto the balcony. Her feet touched the lingering snow on the ground. She ignored how it turned her feet to ice. Moving to close the window behind her instead. She grabbed the chair near by and placed it under the handle, despite the couple being able to walk through walls. She held her arms as she walked across the space to the spiked railing. 

Reaching out she grabbed the black spikes. Gripping them she screamed out at the moon. The sound coming out as more of a melody then a burst of frustration. She took in deep breaths as she began to sob. No tears falling down her face but she sobbed, grunting and growling at the space. She took in a deep breath. A melody coming from her throat this time instead of a growl. 

"I'm caught up in your expectations. You're trying to make me live your dream. But I'm causing you so much frustration and you only want the best from me. You wanted me to show more interests. To always keep a big bright smile. Be that pinky little perfect princess." She sang out. Moving her hands to hold herself. "But I'm not that type of child and the storm is rising inside of me. Don't you feel that our worlds collide. It's getting harder to breathe, It hurts deep inside. Just let me be who I am. It's what you really need to understand and I hope so hard for the pain to go away" she ran her fingers through her hair. Looking out at the night but not really taking in the sights. "And it's torturing me. But I can't break free. So I cry and cry, but just won't get it out the silent scream." She breathed out sounding a little calmer now.

"Tell me why you're putting pressure on me and everyday you 'cause me harm. That's the reason why I feel so lonely. Even though you hold me in your arms, wanna put me in a box of glitter. But I'm just trying to get right out and now you're feeling so, so bitter. Because I've let you down and the storm is rising inside of me" her voice wavered, her anger turning into sadness as she sang to the moon.

"Don't you feel that our worlds collide. It's getting harder to breathe It hurts deep inside. Just let me be who I am. It's what you really need to understand And I hope so hard for the pain to go away. And it's torturing me. But I can't break free. So I cry and cry, but just won't get it out the silent scream." A tear ran down her face as she shook from the cold. Ignoring it all "Can't you see how I cry for help 'Cause you should love me just for being myself. I'll drown in an ocean of pain and emotion. If you don't save me right away" Lydia couldn't stop all the tears that fell down her face. One after the other like a waterfall. "Just let me be who I am" she yelled in melody. "It's what you really need to understand and I hope so hard for the pain to go away. And it's torturing me. But I can't break free. So I cry and cry, but just won't get it out the silent scream, my silent scream" she finished as the sobs spilled out of her her. Covering her face with her cold hands she shook. Feeling a slight solace in the cold.


	41. we all lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter obsession by the Irion experience

Dear dairy. Of course it be Delia that gets me to write in you. Not that I was avoiding it. I suppose there was just somethings I didn't want to talk about. But this is the same old deal. Her bitching at me and treating me like a child. When I'm a capable adult. She got dad in on it this time. Going off about my lack of responsibilities. Not listening to me when I tried to tell them about the year I'm having. Admittedly it's been a stressful year. Like more then usual. The work load seems more, and way more intense as we go on. Not to mention the battling Ive had to do. The running for my life, the nearly dying twice. Trying to keep my cool when everyone else loses their shit. 

Tommy. I'll leave that one at that. I don't wanna talk about him. This is about the normal frustration's. I think it hurt a lot more when Barbara and Adam told me my efforts last semester weren't enough. And everyone just assuming I can control my sleep and eating habits. Like stress is just a word not a feeling. Not a by product of over worked people. Over whelmed idividuals. I am so very over whelmed. Even though it's my vacation it's been so stressful. Socially stressful I'll say. I barely slept when we were at the beach house. And If I think about it I really only slept when I was with Beej. But I don't think about it, and I didn't come to that realization. Augh my head hurts just thinking about having to go back to school. I wish something would happen so I don't have to go. Like death. 

Do I really need to say every time I'm being dramatic. Maybe before I paint up my face I'll just add a small detail. I relapsed on the trip and I'm blaming post masturbation depression. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia closed her diary. Sitting at her vanity already dressed in her red gown her bffff bought her. She had her hair tied back in curls. Pinned away from her face. She pushed her book away, moving to grab her make up. She sighed as she pulled out some stuff for her face. Applying her signature black lipstick then delicately painting a rose between her lips. Something that was hard to do. But she did it anyway, knowing it was going to smear during the night. Curling her lashes up so they'd look fuller. She drew on a small wing by her eyes with her liner. Running it under her eye as well. Then drawing little lines like lashes. Spreading out her eyes shadow, making it black near the liner then thinning it out till it looked grey at the top of her lid. 

It was more of a basic look for her but it suited the dress she wore. She turned in her stool. gearing up to walk over to her door. But she stared at her ruby red slippers instead. Partly admiring them, partly staling. Not feeling like a party but she promised. She sighed, forcing herself to stand up. Her body felt so heavy as she moved. Walking to her empty wall where her door still sat drawn. She went to knock on it, the frame moving before she did. She stepped back, raising her arms in shock. The door opened into her room. Standing in the way of the purple light was a fairly tall man. Dressed in a torn stripped suit and matching button up underneath. Black suspenders held up his pants, visible from where his jacket was unbuttoned. Chest hair peered out from where his collar was unbuttoned at the top. Drawing eyes up ward to the small beard running along his chin, spreading into a thin mustache above the wide grin. His large eyes half closed in a smug expression. The woman's vison was filled with white and green. 

"Thanks for not getting rid o' the door babes, ready for a party" he asked her. His smile falling when she said nothing. Not caring her usual sass in her stands. "Ya ok" he walked into the room. She didn't flinch or step away. Just looked to the ground as she raised her lip in an awkward way. "Ya just family drama, it'll blow over once the semesters over. Don't worry about it" she told him, walking to the door. But she gave no side remark, no name calling. The demon looked out at her room, looking at the locked door. "Beej" she asked, now standing at the neither world portal. He gave the brown frame a harsh glare. He turned back to her, forcing a smile on his face. "You're gonna love it" he told, fallowing her into the mist. He closed the door behind him. watching the woman step into a crept looking office. Once the smoke had cleared she noticed the open space. Tall walls that looked like vines and cobwebs crawled up. Windows sitting in odd places but they didn't peer out into the street. More like offices. There were marks on the ground, telling that bolted down desks use to sit there. 

But they now lined the wall, holding snacks and such. A band played on a plat form by the stairs. She blinked at the blueish looking place. Filled with dancing corpses. She looked over at her companion, questions clear on her face. He gave a side smile as he tilted his head "It's Juno's old office. No one works here, all moved ta the second location. Even moved the room of lost souls over there" he pointed behind himself with his thumb. She raised her brows in worry. The man placed a hand under her chin. Holding it the way she did to him. "Don't look so sad sugar tits, it's a party after all. Want some coke" he leaned into her to whisper his offer. She rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away. "Are you gonna pull the soda out of your jacket" she asked arching her brow and crossing her arms. He blinked at her like a caught animal, Digging into his jacket where a coke can sat waiting. He closed it, clearing his throat "No" he tried to tell her. She smiled and shook her head. 

"So we gonna stand around like the cool kids and smoke cigarettes in the corners of the room or are you gonna aske me to dance" she teased. He smiled at her, how she seemed like herself again. He bowed to her the way Jacques did sometimes. "M'lady my I have this dance" he asked, making his voice sound snooty. She giggled, placing her hand in his as he stood up. "You may, m'sir" they both chuckled at the joke. The demon guided her to the dance floor. Almost to egger to hold her hand in his. She rested her hand on his shoulder as he held the small of her back. Taking the opportunity to start ballroom dancing then switching it up with the music. Turning into swing. Lydia's second favorite dance style. 

Beetlejuice tugged her back and forth as she did the same. Shaking and twisting to the music. The man dipped her over his knee, raising her legs up high. Giving him the perfect opportunity to check out her bare leg from the side of his eye. She would of made a remark if she wasn't distracted. "Ginger" she called out. The man pulled her up and twirled her around to face the woman. The smaller smiled at them, walking over with her Neighbor Jacques. "Lydia are you liking the party, I only ask cause I've never thrown once over night before" the spider inquired, Placing two hands on her pink button up chest. Showing off her white gloves that matched her collar. "Over night" the mortal asked. Suddenly being pulled back just a little. Her companion filling her view. "Ha over night that's real funny gin" he spoke to her, no amusement in his voice. Just a warning tone. The woman gulped "Ahha yes a joke I was kidding. B-Been planning this for awhile" she clearly lied. Making the girl arch her brow. Before she thought of something to say her attention was caught by something shining off to the right. 

She looked away from them, stepping passed the group to get a better look at what it was. In the floor, surrounded by bent wire was a round pool of silver liquid. It shined and reflected off the walls. Her mouth opened slightly in awe as she stepped towards it. The sight becoming hypnotic to her. Till she was picked up and set on the floor, facing away from it. She blinked rapidly as her vision changed. "Be careful Madame Lydia, that's the portal to the land of monsters" Jacques warned. "Oh yes horrid beasts live in there, demons and deities alike" Ginger added. Lydia looked at them funny, like they couldn't be serious. "A realm of monsters is that even real" she asked putting a hand on her hip. "Course it is. That's where all those gods ya worship are. Shadow holders, serpents, kraken, a others" the demon told from behind her. He still held her shoulders, like if he let go she'd run off to the portal. 

"Are you messing with me" she wondered out loud. "Of course not, no one jokes about the realm of monsters. Sure we may look different and deformed but down there is where people like Beetlejuice reside. Not even people, creator's with one thought. Devour" the spider warned. "The shadows scare me the worst" Jacques spoke, his bones rattling in his blue suit. "Talking about the realm o' monster's. Scary thing's running in der, like da hell hounds" Monster from across the street joined the conversation. "Ooo those are so scary not as bad as the Charybdis" Ginger shook. "A Charybdis" the mortal asked. "It's like that bug thin ya keep dreamin about but with a worm body" the demon told her. She immediately grabbed her shoulders, Where his hands still rested. "Like she said that portals no joke. But that's part of the fun, dancing with the knowledge ya could fall in if ya ain't careful" he smiled down at her. But she wasn't smiling. 

"Ey don' look so scared I'd never let ya fall in" he promised, something so sweet in his tone. She relaxed as she looked into his green eyes. Trusting his word for the first time in years. A cough came from the group and they looked over at their audience. All three looking anywhere but them. Beetlejuice removed his hands form her, stepping to the side. Both of them blushing from the scene. "O-Oh are those coco beetles" he asked pointing to a table across the room. But not running over to it. "Starved" he asked his companion, trying to tease and smile. She placed her hand on his arm "You know I never did try one" she played along. Also wanting to move on from the awkward moment. He guided her away from the group. Ignoring their whispering. 

The two walked across the floor, stopping at the long table of snacks. "Gross watch out Lyd's vegan food" the man pointed out. She thinned her mouth and stared at him with half lid eyes. "Is that my old buddy Beetlejuice" a giggling voice called out. "Scuzzo" the man hissed. Turning his head to glare at the man walking up to him. He glared at the sight of the hunched back clown. The man was dressed in a green dress with black pants underneath. Purple pokadots littered his clothes. He smiled cruelly parting his cracked red lips to show green teeth. His nose was long almost like a blown up balloon. He had narrow eyes that always seemed to look menacing. His pupils were as dark as his face. He rubbed his gloved hands together as his white hair bounced with every step. He stopped, joining them at the table. "Scuzzo" the demon hissed again. "Always a pleasure buddy hahaha ah an this beauty must be the weeks girlfriends" he complemented and insulted. He grabbed the woman's hand moving to kiss it. 

She slid her danty fingers out of his large hand. "Gotta love back hand complements from a clown who looks like he's found crystal meth" she placed her hand on her hip. The man stood up straight, laughing at her comment "Ha a dog with bite, and you always go for bark." He nudged the demon. Getting his hand slapped by the man. "Don' touch me ya grease maul" he insulted. The clown made a donkey sound then cleared his throat. "Ah frog in the throat ah" he pointed a glove hand at the demon causing him to croak like a frog. Lydia let out a startled laugh, covering her mouth as her companion glared at her. "Listen here *croak* ack wise guy" he warned, rising a finger at the even height man. "What ya'll make me sleep with the fishes" the man pulled a fish out of his dress. Slapping the other with it. Lydia bit her whole lips trying her best not to laugh. "Ya think ya real funny don' ya" the demon bared his teeth. 

"Lets see miss, smell my flower" the clown stepped over to the woman who was behind Beetlejuice now. He leaned down so she could get close. She eyes the now present flower on his chest. She arched a brow at it, looking up at the clown. "Why does a creature come out of it ready to take a bite out of me" she asked. The hunched man stood up as straight as he could. Blinking at her before he squinted his eyes "Uh no, w-waters suppose to come out" he hesitantly told. "Then what's the point" she asked rolling her eyes. "If it doesn't attack me what is the point" she wondered. "Uh to be funny" he sounded unsure now. "Is it though, is it really funny" she questioned causing her companion to laugh, deep. The clown frowned "what's so funny" he almost growled. Haha ya, ya were so ready an she jus knocked ya down" he suddenly held a balloon baseball bat. He swing and hit the clown with it, not phasing him in the slightest. Scuzzo took out a nail and popped the object. "Aw why so deflated" the demon tossed it at him, laughing along with the mortal. 

"Ah ha hilarious, like your girl" he pointed. The demon stepped in between the two again. "Watch it" he warned. The clown smiled "ooo hit a nerve" he poked the demon causing the man to jolt like he had hit a nerve. "Why ya" Beetle juice began. "Oh hang on I need to get this" the clown brought his hand up to his ear, mimicking a phone. "Hello Scuzzo the clown here....mmhmm, Its for you" the man held out his hand. The demon took his wrist holding the hand up to his pointed ear. "Whatya want" he spoke into it. "Yah this is the 1940's we want our accent back s'ee" he heard the clowns voice mimic his speech. He pulled the guy over, moving to hit him on the head. "Pop goes the weasel" he commented as he bonked him on the head. Scuzzo pulled back, running the top of his head. "Oh ya try this on wise guy" he moved to poke the demon in the eyes. He was quick to put his hand on his nose and stop the man from reaching. Sticking out his tongue in a teasing manner. 

Lydia watched them fight and argue, eating coco beetles one by one. In the midst of the arguing the sound suddenly stopped. The background noise dying out. The two clowns stopped their bickering, looking around in confusion. Like everyone else. Lydia took the opportunity to grab Beetlejuice arm and pull him along. "Come on lets see what happened" she told him, wanting to get him away from Scuzzo. "This ain't over ya over grown fungi" the demon called out as he was walked away. The clown smiled smugly, cupping his hand around his ear. "What was that can't hear you over the sound of your girlfriend pulling your leash hahaha, fun guy you said hahaha" the man held his stomach as he laughed. The demon glared at him "I hate him so much" he muttered. Talking only to the mortal. "I can tell, never seen someone get under your skin like that" she smiled at him as they walked through the crowed. "He's my Claire, self important bozo" he grumbled, hunching his shoulders in his walk. She couldn't help giggling at the odd insult. 

They made their way over to the plat form where the band stood. Standing on the ground was Ginger. She held herself with one set of arms as the others moved about frantically. She was talking up to the band while the skeleton stood beside her. Seeming worried. "Hey is everything ok" Lydia asked once they were close to the plat form. The spider turned to her, looking distressed. "No the singer's gone missing, they haven't seen him for an hour and the back up has gone through everything he knows" she stressed. "I'm sorry I thought it was more then that" the man on the plat form apologized. The small woman glared at him "You should of told me an hour ago then we wouldn't be here stuck without music" she lectured, wagging a finger at him. "What am I gonna do" she wondered, holding her face in her panic. 

The demon jolted with an idea and the mortal cringed. "Have Lyd's sing" he offered. She sighed "How'd I know you were gonna suggest that." She placed a hand on her forehead. "No that could work, Lydia you have an amazing voice and we need someone to sing" the spider pressed, grabbing the woman with four hands. Lydia jumped at the sudden touch. "Uh I mean-" she tried to say but got lost in the smellers large yellow eyes. Looking like a pleading puppy. She Sighed then gave a nervous smile. "How can I say no to that face, but only if Beej joins me. It's a duet or nothing" she glanced at the man. He blinked at her request "What me" he asked. "See anyone else here named Beetlejuice" she raised her hand before anyone could say something. "Ah relax I wont say it again. Sing with me showmen" she reached over and bopped his nose. Hearing a small honk as she did. It made her stick out her tongue as she smiled. Ginger stepped back from them "I don't mean to rush your um meaningful moments but I really need someone on stage now" she pointed to the platform. 

The two looked from her to each other, Thinking over her words. A light blush filled both their cheeks. They looked away, clearing there own throats. "But Ginger they don't know any songs together. That is they have not practice a duet" the skeleton protested meekly. "Says ya, we've sang together before" Beetlejuice scuffed, straightening his jacket. "Ya a duet about making people scream, working with what you got, and one about how we owned my house" the mortal listed off. "Ta name a few" the demon chimed in. "I don't care get up there please, please, please" the spider shouted. Moving to push both of them towards the stairs. 

They tensed at her strength, both starting to walk up. "I think Jacques might be right, we haven't sung anything in years" Lydia bit her lip as she looked at the crowed. "Relax babes, let me start and ya can chime in" the man flicked his wrist, Giving the band new music sheets. "Oh do I have your permission" she teased. A man walked up to them, handing them a microphone on a head set. They put it on and adjusted it to their different sizes. The woman looked up at her companion. He smiled as he walked across the stage, looking more at ease then he did on the dance floor. She bit back her nervous heart, taking a subtle deep breath. Before she could think about the danger she might be in, a mortal standing presented to a room full of the dead. Beetlejuice began to sing. 

"I've got yer picture on my wall I dream bout ya when I sleep. I go out of my way everyday jus hopin that I'll catch ya walking down the street" his smile grew as he looked at her, stepping over to where she stood like a plank. "I know jus where ya went to school, I know the names of all yer friends. I got it bad again, An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n" he spelled out. Surprising her that he knew the word. He slide behind her and she giggled. "I know yrr middle name" he pointed then waved his hand up in the air. "I got a lock of yer hair, I'm jus a little bit insane, 'Cause I think I see ya everywhere." He placed a hand on her shoulder then pointed out to the spider on the floor. "My friends, dey jus don' understand, dey can't see my point of view. Dey say it's gotten outta hand, And I'm obsessed with you" he pulled the mortal making her spin on stage, waking her up from her nerves.

She stomped her foot down, stopping herself. She began singing the played note to get a feel for the song. Then joined him when he began the course. "But I wanta" he sang but she cut him off. Twirling back into his space. "But I want to get next to you" she sang. "Yah, I love all the thin's ya do" he smiled more, singing her get into the tune. "I want to get close to you" she pointed at him. "Ya are my dream come true" he tilted his head to the beat. "I want to have sex with you" she added causing him to widen his eyes. He hopped over to her other side as he sang his line "Yer sweet caress won't do" he teased. Together they sang "Cause I'm obsessed with you" in perfects harmony. 

Now she was in the grove, pushing him back a little so she was center stage. "Your smile sets my heart aflame, Electrocute me with your eyes. The very mention of your name my stomach fills with butterflies" He bumped her with his side, making her take a few steps to the left. "Yer love is better than cocaine, I need you more than oxygen." He interrupted. She spun around in front of him, using her flashy dress to catch the audience attention. "I got it bad again An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n" the man smirked knowingly as she stole his lines. "I know your middle name, I got a lock of your hair I'm just a little bit insane 'Cause I think I see you everywhere" she halted her stands as she sang. Looking around panicked. A clear theatric. She stepped then slid her one foot over. Leaning into him as she gestured out to the skeleton on the floor. "My friends, they just don't understand, They can't see my point of view. They say it's gotten outta hand and I'm obsessed with you" she pulled back to look at him. He grabbed her arm gently, holding her then pulling her across the stage. She gripped his arm as well, using it for support. As they swapped places, pulled and turned. Shaking and twisting in a slower version of swing. 

"But I want to get next to you" they sang together, trading lines this time. "Yeah, I love all the things you do" Lydia sang, staring only at the demon that twisted with her on stage. "I want ta get close ta ya" he he brought her in, the two spinning together. "You are my dream come true" she sang. They moved their hold down to the others hand. For more flued movement. "I want ta have sex with ya" he laughed. She snickered along "Your sweet caress won't do" she teased. "'Cause I'm obsessed with you" they swung in their dance together. 

She twirled into him before he could pull her close. Intertwining there fingers and placing a hand respectively on the other. They began skipping around the stage, dipping their hands down as they moved right. "Oh, Yeah, Now, you and me, we were meant to be. We live happily in my fantasy. We go walking down the aisle Yeah, you look at me and smile, my alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial" they sang together. Stepping apart but still holding hands as the music continued to play. Lydia twirled and shaked her hips making her red dress flow back and forth as it hit her body. Beetlejuice stepped back and forth in her rhythm, pulling her close so shed spin to his other side. 

They both giggled, jumping forward and singing in harmony again. "Woah you and me, we were meant to be. We live happily in my fantasy. Think I'm walking down the aisle, yeah, you look at me and smile. My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial. But I want to get next to you" she walked across the stage before he could pull her. Now knowing his moves. "Yeah, I love all the things you do, I want to get close to you. You are my dream come true" they sang together. He pulled her in again holding her close to his body as they sang "I want to have sex with you Your sweet caress won't do." He held her side as the two twirled on stage, tapping their feet to the beat. "'Cause I'm obsessed with you. I want to get next to you yeah, I love all the things you do. But I want to get close to you, Yeah, you are my dream come true. I want to have sex with you, Woah, your sweet caress won't do." Beetlejuice took her off guard, Pulling her to him then kicking out her feet. He dipped her over his knee, making her raise her legs high. She giggled trying to hold it together as they sang "Cause I'm obsessed with you, Yeah, I'm obsessed with you." They both giggled as the crowed clapped. 

Ginger sighed in relief at her happy guests. A flash of white and red catching her attention. She turned her gaze beside her, widening at the sight. Standing beside her was a slightly smaller spider, dressed in a tight red dress. A small black hat sat on top of her short curled hair. The woman clapped fairly slow, her small red lips twitching in a smirk. At the sight of her Beetlejuice dropped his dance partner. Lydia hit her shoulder off the plat form, rolling off his knee and onto her own. She rubbed her shoulder muttering to herself "I'll let that slide." The man stood up, rasing his hands in a frightened manner. "Sarin" he called out. The mortal stood up dusting herself off as she glared at the bug. 

The spider looked up at them with one purple eye. "Oh bravo fleshy, really lively for a mortal" she spoke in a thick accent. All that heard her gasped. "Oh yes the resident demon has brought a mortal to our world" she gestured up as she looked back at the crowed. Lydia rolled her eyes, settling her sight on the man beside her. He cringed, raising his shoulders as he looked over at her. "So much for secrets" she crossed her arms. "Eh I was in love" he offered, unconfidently. The french woman laughed "Love" she questioned. "Heh an I suppose this your attempt at company. A mortal rebound, to innocent to know anything, to inexperienced to be any fun. Well as I'm centuries" she complemented herself. Misreading the dynamic. But Lydia didn't correct her instead saying the first thing that came to mind. "And it shows" she bit her lip at her inability to hold her tongue. The demon held back a laugh. 

"Excuse em me" the woman shouted. She reached up to the edge of the plat form. Pulling herself up to the plat form. She stopped her pointy heels in to the surface as she walked over to the mortal. "vous gosse de naufrage" she shouted in her native tongue. Lydia just laughed earning her a slap across the face. The room collectively gasped. "Uh oh" the demon cringed at the sight. He stepped back all the way to the bac of the platform where the band was already huddled. Lydia turned to look at the woman in front of her. Cracking her neck as he smile fell. "Is that the best you can do" her voice game out dark. But the woman was unwavering. "That felt like a fly bumping into my cheek as they try and find an exit from the room." She insulted getting a few oos from the crowds. She then started clapping slowly, presenting each syllable as she spoke again. "Do you under stand that your slap was weak" she spoke slowly to the woman. 

"Pf babes ya instigating again" the demon called out. Both woman had different reactions to him. The mortal smirked as she rolled her eyes but the spider bared her teeth as she looked at the man. "You stay out of this you whale-" the wonam was knocked back by the force of Lydia's back hand. The mortal gasped at how strong it was. "Oh Satan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. but I won't stand by either when someone insults my bffff" she stood tall, trying to seem stronger. "Aw she likes me" the man told one of the band members. The mortal looked at him with an amused smile. Taking her eyes off her enemy for a moment. The french woman kicked her, sending her back a few steps. She held her stomach as the other stood up. "You stupid girl didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with dead things" she shouted. 

Lydia arched her brow as she smiled "The opposite actually" she shook her head to the left. She was cut off by the woman lungin at her. Knocking her down. The mortal kicked her small frame clear across the stage. She stood up, straightening her dress. "Lyds don't hurt her" the demon warned. "Excuse me" she said, angerly stunned by his request. She was charged at, tackled onto the steps of the platform and bounced off onto the floor. Sarin pulled her hair and tried to pin her arms down. Lydia kneed her in the stomach then kicked her again sending the woman into the side of the platform. She rolled onto her feet, coughing at the attack. She glared up at the top where the demon now stood on the edge. "Oh ya don't hurt the pretty lady in red, but its totally fine if she rips out your spine" she told him sarcastically. But the hurt was to prominent in her statement. "That's not what I meant, defend ya self yah but don't attack her. Ya'd mess her up. She can't kill ya" he brushed off the idea, swinging his hand in the air. 

Lydia giggled, turning a little in her stands as she smiled "Aw he thinks I'm strong" she told no one. The demon chuckled at her antic while Ginger shook her head at their display. The moment was ripped away when Sarin ran into her again. This time Lydia didn't go to far. Grabbing the woman's arms. But she still had four. She punched the mortal in the stomach and the girl bit down. She raised her knee to try and get distance. But the smaller took advantage of her petit form. Moving out of the way of her jabs and pushing her legs back down. Eventually Lydia's back hit something that rattled. She looked over her shoulder at the swirling pool of silver she was now standing in front of. Forced to lean on the metal fence surrounding it" she pushed forward. Stepping away from the portal. "Ah look whatever your mad about I'm sure we can work it out, you don't have to attack me. Come on we can burry what ever hatchet we have and just sing the night away" she tried to reason with the small woman. 

"I don't sing, or dance" she shouted. "And the appeal is....forget it just calm down no one needs to get hurt" she shook her head, trying to stop her petty comments. "DIE" the woman shouted pushing as hard as she could. With one big force of all six of her hands Lydia was pushed back into the metal fence. The section she was on broke from the rest. Tumbling down. The mortal fell barely hearing Beetlejuice shout "LYDIA" as she touched the silver liquid. Falling into the portal with a loud splash. 

The room was silent as the spider stared over the pool, staring down into the swirling liquid. The first one to speak was Ginger. "Run, Everyone run. the parties over" she shouted. On command the guests started running. Heading for the door in a mass. Beetlejuice stared at the portal, stunned. His eye twitched, a red glow bleeding into his hair and eyes. Bright and harsh. He stepped down, causing the building to start shaking. The band leapt off the plat from, running to the door as the roof began to fall apart. Sarin turned around, looking up at the start of destruction. "Ya, ya pushed er" he spoke to the woman, in a low voice. The spider crouched down a little in her stands as she looked at him. He scowled, his mouth seeming to grow. He began rising up as he walked to her. His teeth growing long and sharp as his face widened. his stripped suit becoming part of his body as his fingers turned into claws. The red spreading over his fingers. The woman began shaking in her stands. "You pushed my girl" he spoke in a large voice, demonic and echoy. Causing the room to shake more violently. The woman screamed ad he opened his mouth, ripping his cheeks open with his inpatient's.


	42. realm of monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapters all over the place and a little hard to get into might rewrite it when I'm done the story. Also thank you to everyone leaving kudos and commenting. Every time I read a comment I scream with joy. I'm so glad you guys like it so far.

Lydia yelled as she fell into a new world. Swirling in a vortex then being spat out into a vast blue sea. Except she could breath in the water and it didn't hinder her fall. She hit a giant bird that was flying by, bouncing off and descending. She hit the edge of a coral wall. "Ah fuck, shit every time, son of a bitch" she hit the sides of things. Narrowly missing a long tongue that was stretched out. She landed on top of a coral ground. Muttering swears to herself. She raised her head to look around. Her vision being blocked by a large shadow man with a odd puffer fish mask on his face. He said something but she didn't understand it. She screamed. Turning onto her back and pushing herself up with all her force. She send her self flying back, kicking him right in the mask.

She stepped on him then flipped back. When she stood on her feet she noticed a few other shadow creatures. Looking at the man on the ground then at her. "Uh oh" she spoke, turning to run instead of fight. She reached down removing her shoes so she could run faster. "Ok land of monsters, real, it's real I believe now ok. So Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she called out as the men ran after her. But nothing happened. She hopped off the coral, landing on another patch of it. "Ah ok though I know I should be wary still I venture some place scary, ghostly hauntings I turn lose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she yelled. But nothing happened. She looked up at the sky, but there was noting but creatures swimming around. "Oh no" she said to herself. 

A large object fell behind her, moving slowly across the coil and tearing up the barnacles as it scoped up the shadow men. She jumped off the surface, looking down to see a large mouth with a thousand teeth. "Ah he wasn't kidding, nightmare, nightmare" she screamed as she fell down to the mouth. She grabbed onto one of the large teeth. Putting her shoes between her teeth so she didn't lose them. She climbed up the squishy side, cringing as she pulled her self out of the mouth. She gripped the tooth then pulled as hard as she could. The creature roared from pain as she forced the tooth out. Falling off its head once the tooth came out. She quickly scrambled to her feet as the thing rose from the ground. She began running again "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I needed something to defend myself and you have a thousand teeth. Also I kind a hate you and all the torment you've brought my dreams" she shouted back. 

The creature crashed to the floor rushing at her, sending sand up around it. The mortal jumped to the side, crashing into an giant anemone" She threw herself inside and laid down. Listening to the outside. She tried to control her breathing till she stopped hearing the sliding sound of the creatures body. She sat up looking at the giant tooth in her hands. She sighed, turning to look at the large orange brussels that hid her. "Ok, ok so you can't call your buddy for help so your officially s.o.l. All alone in a world you don't know with no resources and a land of creatures who in the last five minutes has tried to eat you. Great. Ok you can do this just think. You have a weapon now, a little uh bulky. But now you need to find a small creature and skin it, why cause you need a bag to store your red dress which by the way makes you a target" she spoke to herself. Moving to look out the brussels.

"Also meat, you need food and to find a source of water and I'm already talking to myself great" she pulled back inside the space. She took off her dress reveling her lingerie underneath. Her black bra with the rose in the center and her garter belt that sat on her waist. Reaching down with see through black fabric to her lacy panties. The straps hanging onto see threw black stockings. She shoved her shoes inside the red dress, Moving to tie the whole thing around her waist. She took the tooth then looked out at the area, waiting for something small to come into view. When she spotted something she geared up to attack. 

She ran at the thing, taking it by surprise as she shoved the tooth into the creature. She gripped the bone, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see what she did. She began to cry at her actions, at her situation. And all the things she will need to do moving forward. 

*four weeks later*

________________________________________________________________________________

Dear coral reef. That is what this is, not a diary, not a book. But a few pages I found on my journey and yes I'm writing in blood. I do not know the days for the sun never sets here. I have turned savage for my own survival. Turned the anemone into a home, until I was attacked by dogs. All large and taller then me. But like hell I could run. So I fought the pack leader instead. He bit me good on the shoulder but I slit his throat. Yes I feel guilty about the killing I have to do to survive. But I can't let that weigh me down or I might die here. And that's not an option. I can't call Beej so I don't think I'll end up in the neither world if I died here. 

I became the new pack leader. Now I live in a cave with my fellow dogs. Taking a scavenger posy to find and bring back food. But also to try and find a way out of here. I haven't had much luck. I'm trying not to disappear about it. I will find a way. I'm Lydia Joyce Deetz after all. I'm out of space so I'll just add that if I have to live my days here I think I could do it, its oddly freeing here. 

________________________________________________________________________________

A loud barking caught the girls attention from her writing. She looked into the cave she sat in front. Watching as one of the hounds walked over to her. Darker then black with large red eyes. He nudged her shoulder, giving a little whimper. "You want to go now Cerberus" she asked with a smile. He nudged her again and she giggled. "Alright, let me grab my bag and we can go searching again" she got up from her spot on the coral. Heading into the cave she grabbed her small bag. Made of things she'd rather not think about. She placed the pages inside, where her red dress and shoes sat inside. She grabbed a spear off the wall then headed for the exit. The dog fallowed her as she walked away from the pack. 

"You know you're kind a like me. An odd ball. The other hounds don't wanna join me in my adventures. Keeping to the safety of the cave. But you, you stay right by my side. If it didn't pain me so much I'd call you Lawrence ha" she forced out a laugh. The hound sneezed. "Ya I know it's not the best name for you...not even sure it's the best for my buddy" she looked up at the sky, at the swirling sun. "Wench" she said to it like it could hear her. The hound barked and she looked down. "You're right, no day dreaming. It's to dangerous out here for that" she agreed with the bark. The two ventured down familiar paths. Keeping close to areas they could get back home from and marking down new paths. But it all seemed hopeless to the mortal. They stopped near a known watering hole to re fuel. 

She sat on a grey barnacle while her companion drank from the spot. She looked over the trees surrounding them. Seeing them a million times over on their ventures. She was distracted by the pressing hopelessness. Not noticing the small creature with large wings and beady eyes. It reached up behind her, grabbing her bag strap and ripping it off her shoulder. "HEY" she shouted. Grabbing her spear and running after the thing. Barely hearing the dog barking behind her. Her vision was set on the creature as it flew with her bag. She snapped the wood part of the spear, placing the pointy end in her mouth. She moved faster as she relied on her hands to help give her traction. Almost running on all fours like her companion. The large dog passed her, knowing her valuables. The creature yelped, trying to fly faster. Bending their knees to avoid their legs getting chomped off when the dog bit the air. Cerberus lunged forward, capturing the thing in his mouth. He chewed it, spitting out bones and other stuff. 

Lydia ran up to him, stopping where he stood. She panted as she looked up at him, moving to grab the satchel from his mouth. She took it out, cringing at the mix of blood and saliva on the straps. "Thanks buddy" she told him, patting his head as he leaned down to her. She smiled at his canine behavior. A sound making her alert suddenly. She turned to look around. Not recognizing the area they were in. She ducked down when she heard the sound again, causing the dog to shrink in size to be and ground level with her. The sound was coming from the other side of the wall they stood by. She slowly tip toed around. Holding her broken spear in her hand. She moved around the side, peering into the cave. The place was lit up like the rest of the realm. The sides shinning in the water like atmosphere. But the Mortal didn't pay much attention to the walls. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of the person inside. A giant woman stood in the space, taking things off the shelves and throwing them into a caldron. The woman had large manicured fingers, covered in rings. Her pale skin covered in a marron suit. Her hair was lose, white locks spilling everywhere but she was still recognizable. The mortal quickly stepped away, pressing herself against the wall. "Juno" she whispered, clenching her teeth with worry. She moved to peer back in just to make sure. The woman coughed when something came out of her cauldron. "Needs more ginger" she spoke in a gravely voice. She reached over to the shelf for the jar of ginger. Lydia fallowed the hand, spotting something on her shelf. "Chalk" she spoke out. 

She stepped back again making her partner step back. "Alright boy I need you to stay right here while I grab the chalk. If this works I'll be able to go home" the dog whined at her and she closed his mouth. "No no shhh, I never said you couldn't fallow me" she whispered to him, watching his tail wag. "Stay" she held out her hand. Moving to put her spear back in her mouth. She moved into the cave. Watching the woman as she made her way across to the shelves. Luckily there was a thick string hanging from the first shelf that she tugged. She climbed it when it didn't budge. Making her way onto the first shelf. She carefully walked up to the stack of colored blocks, using them to grab onto the second shelf and pull herself up. 

She looked over to see Cerberus standing just out of sight. His ears laying flat on his head as he looked from her to the giant woman. Lydia was carful, climbing up to the fifth shelf. She grabbed the chalk, putting it into her bag. Now was the easy part. She jumped off the edge of the shelf, grabbing the string that hung off the first to stop herself. Only slightly burning her hands. Once she stopped she jumped off. Moving to run out of the cave. She forgot to close her bag, her pages flying out in her speed. She didn't notice as she ran to her companion. Jumping onto his back as he presented himself. He ran off the same way they came. Lydia looked back at the cave as they left. Past fear filling her. She looked forward, holding her satchel close. 

The hound ran them back to their cave. Littered with well fed hell hounds. Varying in colors and size. Lydia slid off her friend, digging into her bag and pulling out the chalk. She looked inside, noticing the pages were gone. "Shoot, well not like anything here can read. Ah no offence guys" she said to the pack that barely noticed her presence. "Nice" she rolled her eyes. She took the piece of chalk, placing it against the cave wall. "Please work. Though I know i should be wary, still I venture some place scary, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice....Beetlejuice" she spoke out desperately. Drawing a door on the wall she filled in the handle. Staring at it for a moment, waiting for it to move away from the rest of the cave. With each millisecond she felt herself closer to a break down. 

Till a light began to shine from behind the line. The usual purple replaced with a silver shimmer. But she didn't care she rejoiced anyway. Jumping up in the air "Wahoo" she cheered. Cerberus also jumped, howling with her. The pact stood up, gathering to watch the show. The door moved away from the wall and she felt herself ready to cry. She didn't wait as she yanked open the door. "Do you want to come" she asked the hound. He jumped right into the silver swirls. The woman blinked. Turning and running in after him, she closed the door behind them. Leaving the pact alpha-less until the most powerful of them rose. 

*

The neither world news talked about Gingers party for days after the event. The mortal that was brought to their world and her down fall in all the tabloids. Gossip ran along the street both bad and good. But the demon heard none of it. He was unplugged. Sitting in the ruble of the building he tore down, staring out at the silver pool. A rainbow of colors dancing across his face, switching from red to purple to a deep blue. A color no one had ever seen on him. His eyes stained pink from long dryed tears he never wiped away. He blinked at the pit and it stung, but he didn't flinch. Just stared at the space, waiting. 

The ruble moved as a few people walked into the disaster. "Gosh he's still blue" Ginger whispered, grabbing the skeleton beside her. "Ah m-Mister Beetlejuice, ah it's been a month m-maybe you should come home and eat something" Jacques asked, his voice shaking. "No" the demon spoke flatly. "Um m-maybe you should find a way to tell her family what happened" Ginger asked. "Why dey don' care bout er" he responded, not looking away from the pool. "Ah maybe but if she's dead they should know" the skeleton reasoned. Causing the demon to look away and turn to them. He bared his teeth and growled at them. The blue in his hair turning to red in an instant. His neighbors coward, holding each other. "She ain't dead" he shouted. 

snapping his head back to look at the pool. His hair bleeding into a deep purple "She can't be dead. I'd know if she did" he tried to convince. The purple turning into blue. "Nah she'd alive, an she'll com back. If anyone can it's Lydia" he shook, gripping his pant leg. The spider looked up at her friend. "Of course" she agreed, stepping forward. "Ight, so I'll be here when she does" he told them, not sounding sure of his resolve. The woman placed two hands on his back. "It's gonna be ok BJ" she tried to comfort. Feeling the man shake under her. 

The pool began to ripple, catching every ones attention. The demon sprung up, pushing the girl back from the abrupt action. She stepped towards her friend, all three watching the liquid. "Ha ya see, I told ya" he shouted, smiling ear to ear. But what clawed it's way out and onto the messy floor was not the mortal. The dark dog stood before them, coated in a sliver liquid from the pool. It lowered itself and growled at the three. Showing off it's gleaming teeth. All three of them grabbed on to each other. "HELL HOUND" they screamed. The dog barked but no one ran, to paralyzed to leave. 

Until Beetlejuice noticed a hand a peer out of the pool. "Lyds" he asked, letting go of his neighbors. He walked around the dog that eyed him. Watching as the figure threw their arms up on the service and pulled themselves up. Covered in silver liquid, the demon could still tell who it was. "Lyds" he ran over, ignoring the dog as he fell to his knees and grabbed her arm. Pulling her up as she coughed. The dog barked, lunching at the man. But before he could take a bite out of him Lydia pushed his snout away. "Down" she told him, falling against the man. She pulled her legs up, curling up in his hold. "Lydia you're alive" the spider shouted in shock. "And in only your undergarments'" the skeleton covered his eyes. The demon rolled his eyes at the man, turning his attention back to the mortal. 

"Didn't realize how tired I was" she muttered to herself. Clinging to the mans spandex. He moved his arms away, taking his stripped jacket off. He draped it over her, not caring to get it dirty. He went back to holding her as she closed her eyes. "Don't let go, I don't wanna wake up and find your not there" she told. A tear running down her face. "I won' babes I promise" he reached up and ran his fingers through her wet hair. She hummed at the familiar nick name. Letting he guard down as he held her. She slowly became limp in his arms, falling asleep in his security.


	43. home but not really

The sound of moving water was the first thing Lydia heard. Fallowed by droplets and the sound of nails digging into something solid. Her senses registered the feeling of the water all around her. Water and a cool substance that cupped around her. She felt something run across her collar bone. Her instincts kicking in, snapping her eyes open and grabbing whatever it was as hard as she could. She sat up, looking down at what she held. It was an arm, pale and dusted with green hairs. Leading to a large hand that held a loofa. The mortal looked up, panting in fear. She met the mans green eyes, open wide in alarm at her sudden movements. 

She loosened her grip on his arm. Now seeing where she was. A white tiled floor with black walls harboring a sink and a toilet. She noticed the black tub she sat in. Letting the mans arm go. He pulled away, dropping the loofa in the water. The liquid swirled with washed away silver and soap. A loud bark echoed from the walls and she flinched. Looking over the tub at the dog that jumped up in the edge. His mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out. "He ah, hasn' left ya side. Even messed around in the water" the demon told, looking from her to the dog. She forced a smile as she reached over to pet his head. "Of course Cerberus is loyal to his alpha" the man smiled at her. "Ya became an alpha to a hellhound. I'm not surprised" he chuckled. The sound washed over the mortal. Making her smile fall as her lip quivered. 

"Lyds" the man asked watching as she looked down, placing her hands on the edge of the tub. She rested her forehead on them. Her shoulders shaking as she began to cry. The demon ran his fingers through her combed hair. "It's ok, yer home now" he told her, placing his hands on her back in an awkward hug. Cerberus shoved his way in between them, licking the mortal then the demon. "Augh gross dog drool" she sniffled, raising her head. "Ah that's ok boy ya can slobber over here. I do it to" Beetlejuice stuck out his tongue to the side, Opening his mouth and panting like the hell hound. The woman chuckled at him, moving to wash away her tears. 

He stood up from where he sat on the floor. "Now that yer awake I'm gonna leave. Got spear clothes for ya there an a towel" he gestured to the toilet seat. Which had clothes and a towel on it. The man moved to the door, looking back at her as he opened it to leave. Lydia watched him go, turning back to the water. Realization hitting her as she looked at the water. She looked down at herself where her torn lingerie sat against her body. Groaning at the sight of herself. She threw her hands in her hair, finding it was already washed and cleaned of the blood and dirt that had collected. She reached over to the end of the large tub. Pulling the plug so the water would drain. She got up, using the side of the tub to support her as she got out. 

She took her shaking hands to the fabric on her, unhinging and unbuckling everything. Placing every object in the mans trash as it was now to damaged to ever wear again. Taking the towel she dried her self. Seeing all the wounds that laid in her skin. The big dog bite on her bicep that was still healing. The scratches on her side from a bird attack. The countless bruises littering her from where she constantly fell or was attacked. She took in a shaky breath as she trailed the wounds. Moving to dry herself off. Patting herself down then folding up her long hair in the towel. She grabbed the clothes. Stepping into a pair of stripped pants. She grabbed an elastic from off his sink. Which was filled with things other people clearly left behind. She tied up the side of the pants so they'd sit on her hips. She put on the long sleeve maroon colored button up. Rolling up the sleeves to sit above her wrists. 

She moved to the door, feeling how heavy her body really was. She walked out, Cerberus close behind her. When she walked into the mans living room ash found the kitchen table had been moved. It now sat in front of the fire place, which was lit for a change. She stared at it for a moment before making her way to the table. Ginger and Jacques sat at the hexagon along with Beetlejuice. She sat down beside the demon, getting a plate of food shoved at her and a glass of water. "Oh you must be so hungry, your looking thin dear" the spider said to her. Pushing the plate at her. On it was a sloppy mess of noddle's, cheese, chopped vegetable's and chicken. Lydia whimpered at the sight. Taking the fork and shoveling the food in her mouth. Not even chewing as she swallowed. 

"A-and some for the doggie" Jacques shook as he shoved a bowl at the dog. Filled to the top with the made dish. The dog also wolfed the food down. Both leaving a mess. "Ah sorry, um use to eating as fast as possible" Lydia apologized, grabbing an offered napkin from the spider. She whipped her face then the tabled of any bits. "Cerberus clean the floor" she told the dog. He moved from the bowl to lick the area clean. "Oh wow you trained a hellhound, thats-thats impressive" the woman spoke nervously. "Hell hounds listen, I think they understand English cause they always did what I asked" the mortal told. 

"Hellhounds" the skeleton asked. "Auh ya, after I killed their alpha I became their leader" she told them. "Killed" the demon echoed. Not looking as pleased as she thought he would. Lydia looked down shamefully "Um ya...there was a lot I had to do I'm not proud of" she admitted. Thinking her time in the realm of monsters over. She suddenly stood up, bringing her hands up as she looked around. "My bag" she spoke out. Beetlejuice placed a hand on her arms, trying to get her to sit back down. "Relax, it's on the hat rack" he told her. She did relax. Sitting back down with a sigh. She ran her hands over her face as the man rubbed her back. "Here have some water" the skeleton told her. She took the glass, chugging the water from how dehydrated she was. Her display worried the group. Glad she was back but worried about what she had been through. 

The mortal took in a deep breath, moving the rest her head on the table. "Tried" The spider asked. "Ya not much sleeping gets done when anything can kill you at any moment" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Ya can sleep in my bed" the demon told her. She nodded rather then responded. The man stood up and she fallowed. Dragging her feet to the stairs and up. He turned down the hall, entering the first door on his side of the hall. She stepped into the room, seeing the whole place was empty. Only a darker blue colored his walls but nothing else. A mattress laid on the middle of the floor with a pink blanket and a white pillow. The man scratched the back of his head. "Yah I know I gotta go shoppin for my room. But the mattress is new" he told her. But she didn't care. She walked over to his bed, flopping on top of it with a deep sigh. "Ah it's been to long since I slept on anything that wasn't coral" she muttered. 

"Coral" the man asked, walking over to the bed. "Ya the realm of monsters is like a giant coral reef. Coral and barnacles everywhere with giant plants but it's almost impossible to tell what would eat you and what you could eat. What was poison's and what wasn't" the woman turned over rubbing her face. Cerberus ran into the room. Jumping on the bed and laying down beside the girl. "Sweet boy...do you mind if I keep him here I don't think I can take him to the mortal world" she asked, scratching the dogs chin. "Ya goin back" he asked her, looking confused by the idea. "Um ya, look I know I belong here. That's apparent but I still have things I need to do. I still have a life to live over there" she told. Sinking into the mattress. She closed her eyes, not hearing if the man protested. She fell asleep fast, holding on to her dog. Beetlejuice sighed at the sight. Moving to touch the girl only for the canine to start growling. "Ok, ok geez" he said to the sleeping dog. He got up, leaving the room. 

*

The air smelt like fungus. The fumes from the unwashed blanket entering the mortals nose. But she didn't cringe away from the scent. Moving closer to it in her half asleep half awake state. Till another smell came into the room. A sweet scent that made her stomach growl loudly. A voice came down the hall. A worried french accent asking "Is that Lydia or the dog." A gravely laugh fallowed "Nah that's Lyds stomach. Its a monster all its own" the man continued to laugh. She groaned, smiling at the voices. Slowly she sat up, yawning as she stretched. Cerberus got up from the bed. Hopping off and standing at the door way. Waiting for her. "I'm coming" she muttered, sleepily. Forcing herself out of the warmth of the blanket. She stood up and began walking to the door way. She rubbed her eye as she walked into the hall. Seeing the two men dip back inside not so discreetly. 

She chuckled as she walked over to Jacques door. Stepping inside the open invite. She fallowed the scent of the food to the mans kitchen. Stepping into the yellow room she cringed. "Whow thats bright" she spoke out, blinking as her eyes adjusted. "Told ya, Otho sucks at design" the demon spoke from the table. "Otho, you ran into him" the mortal asked. sitting down beside him. A plate was set in front of her, covered with pancakes. "Yah he got into interior design since he can't create cults anymore what with the whole being dead thing, an not havin a god or knowing what's on the other side" Beetlejuice complained. "A cult leader, I knew it that guy was always stingy" she picked up her fork. The two laughed at the semi inside joke. 

Jacques set a bowl down of food for the dog before sitting down to eat. "Ah I am gonna end up taking care of this dog aren't I" he asked. "Relax buddy think of it as a runnin partner. Now no one will fuck with ya" the demon patted him a little hard. "BJ you're the only one that messed with his run" Ginger wagged a finger at him. "What about the monster across the street, he's thrown some stuff at tubs here" he gestured to the thin man. "Don't call him tubs, wildly inaccurate by the way" the mortal told. "What is it, gang up on the demon day an no one told me" the group chuckled at his defense. They all returned to eating the food that was cooked for them.

Lydia got up from the table after eating her pancakes. She headed for the sink. Rinsing off her plate then grabbing the dish soap. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll wash the dishes later" The skeleton told her. "You sure" she asked. He nodded, getting up himself and taking his plate to the sink. She bit her lip as she walked back over to the kitchen table. "Well I feel sort of awkward but I gotta be getting back to the house. Deal with everything back there" she told the breakfast table. "Oh of course, I'll go get your bag" the spider told her. Getting up and making her way out of Jaqs kitchen. "Oh you don't ah" but she was already gone. "It's probably better, you can get some stuff to treat those wounds" Jacques told her moving to touch her bit shoulder. But the glare from the demon caused him to stop. 

"Ya it's pretty itchy" the mortal told, moving her shoulder. "Well heal up fast, it's no fun shoppin by myself" Beetlejuice spoke, sounding grumpy. "Aw he missed me" the girl teased. But he wasn't laughing this time. "Beej" she asked, noticing the purple filling his hair. "We thought you had died. You were gone for so long. But Beetlejuice knew you'd come back" the skeleton told her. She looked over at the demon. Who rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything. "You know I called your name, a lot. But I don't think your power can reach inside. I tried jumping on a giant bird and fighting it to fly up but I always got knocked off before I could touch the surface. I had to find chalk. Hoping it work. Oh" she jolted as she remembered something. But before she could tell them Ginger walked back into the room. She handed the bag over. 

"Here you go, don't ever tell me what it's made of" she asked. The mortal chuckled "Ya you'd wanna scrub off your hands if you knew." She took the chalk out, moving to the wall. She looked back at the home owner. "Ah go ahead I do not mind" the man told her. She turned back to the wall. Muttering something as she drew a door. She knocked three times once she was done. Watching as the part she drew pulled away from the wall. Casting a purple light into the room. Smoke poured from the bottom. She waved goodbye to everyone. Getting enthusiastic waves from Jacques and Ginger. But a lazy wave from Beetlejuice. 

She stepped through the door, entering her old room. The décor seemed so foreign to her. Everything was as she left it. The mess of clothes on her floor. The two books sitting on her vanity. The mess of school work on her desk across the room. "Oh shit school" she spoke out to the room. She rushed across her bed, running into her seat. She sat down, opening her laptop. She put in the password, unlocking the device to a photo of her and her friends on her 18th birthday. Staring at the people like she had forgotten them. She looked down at the key pad, forcing herself to open her browser and bring up her classes. She clicked on her inbox, seeing almost 16 assignments that were due. Two of them due today. She looked at the date, whimpering at the sight of April seventh that stared at her. 

She took in a deep breath. Trying not to freak out. She stepped away from her desk. Moving over to her wardrobe instead. She pulled out a basic black dress. She threw her bag on the bed then began changing. Taking off the maroon shirt and stripped pants. She grabbed the dress putting it on like an old glove. Letting the straps sit on her shoulders as the sleeves swayed over her hands. Moving the piece to the right so it sat better on her. She walked to her door. Finding it still locked. She raised a brow in confusion at the sight, unlocking it then stepping out of the room. She peered out into the hall where no one was. She Made her way down the old walk way. Taking in the sight of it like it was the first time she was seeing it. 

She walked to her dads office where he sat inside reading a magazine. She stared at him, taking in the sight of his blond hair. Cut super short so he didn't have to comb it. His freshly shaven face, shaped like an almond. His chapped hands from years of working. He looked over at her. He sighed at the sight of her. "Yes" he asked almost angerly. "U-Im home" she told not understanding his hostility. He raised a brow at her "Yes you are like you should be because your still grounded. Are you done with your hunger strike cause if you are you should tell Delia. We stopped fixing a plate for you" he turned back to his magazine. The goth looked at the floor, confused and mortified by his words. "What" she asked him, trying to understand. "Well we're not gonna waste the food if you're not going to eat it" he reasoned. "Y-You didn't even notice I was gone" she asked. 

"Gone where, barricading in your room. yes we noticed" he glanced at her. But the girl wasn't in his door way anymore. She turned to stomp back down the hall. Heading for her room. She turned into it, closing her door and locking it. She pounded her fist on the surface of it. Tears filling her eyes, burning hotter then she could handle. She sobbed at her door, turning her head on it as she shook. Trying to keep her sounds down as she cried. 

She turned into her room, marching over to her vanity. "Mom, you noticed I was gone right. You were worried about me right" she asked the picture. The girls face quivered at the silence. She wiped her tears, looking into her mirror with a new found hatred. "Fuck them, fuck them all" she told her reflection. "Should of known better. If I wasn't so emotional I'd knock it up to poorly kept relationships and the fact that I haven't told them anything. They don't Know I hang out in the neitherworld. Or that I'm hanging out with Beej. Or that I was lost in the realm of monsters, having to fight and kill and own to survive. How can I tell them all that. They'd probably send me to a nunnery to purify my state controlled soul and exorcise Beej" she told the picture. 

She looked over her room again. Sighing to herself. She left her vanity, not seeing the image distort as she walked away. She made her way to her desk on the other side of the room. Grabbing her tissues from off the side and blowing her nose. She threw it in the trash can beside her bed. Sitting down again she moved her finger over the mouse pad. She opened the assignment due that day. Swallowing her need to scream as she opened her books. Ignoring her shaking as she went back to routine. Trying to push everything down as she did her work.


	44. adjusting but not well

ear dairy. Where do I begin. I've been gone for so long. A month to be exact. I've missed a lot of important course work which is stressing me out. Came home to find no one noticed I wasn't here. Thinking I was just playing petty games, but I was actually fighting for my life in the realm of monsters. That's a horrible name it should be the realm of everything eats everything. Part of it is my fault but they really have low standards for me. Expecting nothing but petty tantrums. Well Barbara and Adam noticed my lack of presence but they thought I was having a depressive episode and didn't want to just walk in. So I guess they were knocking on my door and not really checking up on me. Sure I'm grateful for the space but sometimes to much space is a bad thing. This is a bad thing. I have so many secrets and non of them are the wiser. I'm gone for hours at a time, days, months. And no one notices my absents. 

Perhaps that's my dramatics cause Prudence and Bertha called me a lot. Asking if I was ok and why they haven't seen me. Why I haven't been to practice. Right the musical. Little shop of horrors. They wondered If I think they hate me for what I did to tommy. It took me awhile to remember. It felt so long ago. The beach house felt so long ago. But it was only a month ago. I'm having a hard time remembering, I keep closing my eyes and all I see is masks and creatures. I haven't slept much since I've been home. Been waking up in tears and cursing cause I've never cried so much. Then having to remind myself I'm suffering from ptsd and have no one to help me readjust to civil life. Mostly cause no one knows what I've been up to. So I keep to myself which makes it worse. Silence is violent. I've been trying to re-watch movies to help me feel more normal but all I can do is think about assignments that need to be done so I end up switching back to work. 

Returning to the norm. Work, work, work, stress, stress, stress. All from a subject I hate. That's normal right, like I hate the work it stresses me out and makes me feel like a failure. I'm mad at my parents and I act childishly because of the way they treat me. Like I can't walk on my own feet. I had to read through my diary to remind myself. Not that I had amnesia and forgot who I was but just to remember this life. Not the person I was in that world. 

My playlists have helped to calm me down but I still feel like somethings going to attack me at any moment. Even now. I can't sleep so I'm working but I know I needed a break. So I started writing. I really should of written down my feels from the beach house before leaving for that party cause I don't remember my mind set. And I've changed now. I'm different and I don't know if I'll ever be myself again.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia set her diary down by her books on her desk. She sat back in her chair as she looked over at her half finished assignment. The blinking line taunting her on her screen. She moved to type something, reading over the work and restructuring the essay. But it didn't flow the way she wanted. And left out a lot of information she wanted to add. But nothing she did made it any better. She slammed her hand on her desk, gripping her hair as her vision blurred. Tears began running down her face as she stared at the essay. 

"What the fuck, why won't this work...what's wrong" she glared at it. Trying to write out another sentence but it didn't flow with the rest of the work. She screamed in her throat. Grabbing her text book and jumping up to toss it. She threw it clear across the room. Moving to throw her chair next. She started sobbing loudly as she tossed the thing across her bed. Hitting the floor with a thud. She panted, bringing her hands up to her hair. She stomped her feet as she freaked out over her work. She slipped on a shirt in her frantic moving. Falling back onto her ass. She kicked at the air as she screamed in her throat. Gripping her hair in frustration as tears streamed down her face. She openly sobbed, struggling to breath as everything came out in noises. She barely heard the demonic voice talking to her in her fit. 

A gravely sound, greeting the room. "Hey babes, where are ya. I hear ya but don't see ya" she hiccupped, unsure if she really heard right. She moved to stand on her knees, looking over her bed at her vanity mirror. On the surface was a man, ghostly pale and dirty with moss and other things coating his complexion. His large smile fell when he saw her. His eyes widening at her wet face. She sobbed as she saw him, groaning as she ran a hand through her hair. "Beej please I don't have time for an adventure today, I don't even have time to just chill on your couch" she whined. More sobs coming out of her. "Lyds, say my name" he asked, pressing his hands on the mirror as if to push it away. "I can't did you hear me, Can someone just fucking listen. I don't have time, I have seven more of these to do then I can spend time with you" she grunted trying to calm herself enough to talk. 

"Lyds jus say my name" the man called out a little louder. The goth dropped her head onto her bed, crying harder as she gripped her hair. "I can't" she shook. "Damn it woman jus call my name" he shouted at her. "Fuck you" she shot her head up, glaring at the mirror. But the man just stared back, determined. "Fine, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she screamed out. Sliding off her bed to sit back down on the ground. "Happy" she muttered, wiping her face but it only made her hands wet. The demon rushed into her view, running to the side of her bed where she sat. He stared at her for a second, stunned by the sight. Her messy un-brushed hair surrounding her head like a long cloud. Her tired red tinted eyes, with dark circles that told she hadn't slept in awhile. Her red nose and cheeks from how hard she had been crying. Her red lip from how hard she had been biting down on it. No make up to be seen. She tried to glare at him but it didn't seem like she had the energy. 

He didn't wait for her to reach out, Moving to kneel down beside her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms which only made her cry more. Turning to him and grabbing his lapel like an anchor. She sobbed into his shoulder, shaking in his hold. "I don't have time" she mumbled. "For ya work" he asked, looking up at the computer with a raised lip in confusion. "No this, I don't have time to be a mess. I don't have time to be crying. Or for friends, or for sleep. I need to get this shit done and it's not. Nothings getting done and every time I look away there's more work to be done" she ranted, lazily gesturing to the work space. Like it was hard for her to move at all. "Ya mortal babes, ya need rest" he tried to tell her but she just screamed in her throat again. "I can't w-why won't anyone listen, what's so wrong with my voice that no one listens to it" she sobbed harder, pushing herself away from him. But he wasn't letting her go. 

He brought a hand up to her face, cupping her wet cheek and guiding her to look at him. "Ya said ya don' have time, for friends for sleep for this but ya still gotta sleep. Ya look like the dead lyds" he repeated. The mortal blinked at him. More tears started falling down her face and onto his hand. "I know" she told, removing his hand from her face. " I know I need to sleep, so bad" She rubbed her tired eyes. Moving to stand up, he opened his arms for her letting her walk over to the desk. She grabbed the tissue box and went to clean up her face. Beetlejuice stood up from the floor. He stepped over to her marron covered bed. Moving to sit on the edge. The girl threw everything in the trash, looking at her laptop screen where her essay sat. Unfinished and mocking her with the blinking text line. She closed it, dragging herself to the bed. She crawled on top, moving to the other end and laying down on her side. The demon watched her, staring at her back. He turned his attention to the rest of the room. Never really being there before. Only ever stepping in to drag the woman to the neither world. 

He looked at the shelves by the window, covered in books. A clear space on her bottom two shelves. Where her movies use to sit but now they were on his shelf. She had little nick nacks in front of the books. Little figures that he only recognized a few. Some slashers but a few other characters he didn't know. A blue figure in a ballroom dress and a red one in shorts stood beside each other. A clown with red hair and a white outfit. A little display of a bloody room with a man with a chainsaw on his hand running from something popping out of the basement. He got up to get a closer look. Noticing the stuffed Audrey 2 that sat on one of the shelves, beside a few candles and a book about the stars. There was a statue of a metal wolf howling and a small moon light beside it. 

The man looked over at the to girl. Making sure she was looking away. He opened his jacket and reached into one of his pockets. He took out a small plush. It was messy in the stitching with a pear body and a square head. Floppy arms and legs. It had a stitched line over its chest where he had stuffed it. A stitched mouth with red thread, two red button eyes and fluff strands stuck to the top. He set the plush down on the shelf, right beside a jar full of green nuggets and plastic bags. When he set it down he noticed an egg holder full of ashes and buds. He blinked at the sight, looking over at the girl again. Questions crossing his mind. But he didn't wanna disturb her. Instead he went to look at her shelf again. Stopping when a flash of green caught his attention. He looked over to her record player that sat beside the wall and her mobile closet. 

He walked over to the space, seeing a few framed photos on the wall above the record player. They were all of him. The first picture she ever took of him, looking stunned as he drove Doomie. Dressed in his safari outfit sat in a black frame. Below that was the picture of her laughing and him saying squash as a bunch of blue bugs flew out of his mouth. He smiled at the picture. Looking over the others on her wall. A picture of him at the beach house, where he tried to run at Claire's camera. Lydia had her hand on his hair as she went to run passed him. It was a little blurry. Under that was the picture of them looking at her camera confused. He smiled at the collection that mirrored his. He heard a huff from the bed. Walking away from the pictures he sat down on the bed again. 

Lydia rolled over onto her back, puffing out her cheeks then exhaling. "I can't sleep" she said, her voice sounding so sore. The man laid down beside her, almost shoulder to shoulder. "How do ya even sleep" he asked her. She squinted her eyes at him "What I've seen you pass out before" she reminded. "Hmm yah but I jus close my eyes an sometimes I fall asleep" he told her. "Well I guess it's like that. You just close your eyes and pretend to be asleep until you pass out. But sometimes your brain starts jumping from one thing to the next or pops up with a question that bothers you so much you have to find the answer. It's frustrating. All you want is the sweet release of sleep but your brains to active to let you. My brains to active, I keep thinking about what assignments need to be done and when I'm not I'm thinking about people" she rambled. 

"People" the demon asked turning his head on her pillow to look at her. But she stared up at the ceiling. "Ya people, realizing how little I truly mean. How publicly people will put up a fight but behind closed doors no one really gives a shit. Why would they I'm a stain in the blood line. I'm not pink plastic or new york press, I'm dark and shocking. I'm not business I'm creative. I'm not sweet I'm bitter, depressive instead of cheerful. I don't smile or wave, I don't fake emotions or give people what they want. The more I think about it the more I realize I don't belong here, I never did. There's no room for me in anyone's hearts, the only person who truly carried and tried with me dyed. And I have to except that I'll walk along the world with no support the moment I step away from this house to start my own adult life." She rambled, opening her hand and moving it. Feeling the demons cold knuckles on hers. 

"I know it's juvenile to whine and moan 'no one loves me boo hoo' it's not like it's a new concept just really hit hard when I came home. No one noticed I was gone. They just thought I had locked myself in my room. Childishly refusing to eat and ignoring them because they grounded me. My grades weren't top notch last semester so they lectured me about responsibility then grounded me like a child. Treating me like I need to be a silent and obedient. Enough is never enough. It feels like I can't handle it all. I can't do this anymore. I can't just jump back into it all after being in that world. I can't just expect myself to be normal. And no one knows what happened not like I can tell anyone. Hey I was lost in the realm of monsters and had to learn to sleep with one eye open or risk getting killed. Even with a pack of hell hounds. Oh ya did I mention I was an alpha to a pack of hell hounds" she continued. The man snickered, smiling at her. 

"Still really cool babes" he complemented. "Thanks...thanks y-you really are listening" she looked at him surprised. "I always listen when ya talk, ya say funny things sometimes" he stared at her brown eyes. Watching how lifeless they looked. She blinked, her face turning pink again. "funny people say I sound cold" she looked down at their hands. Not wanting to stare at his large eyes. He turned his head to look at the fabric above them.

"Ya warm" he told her, moving to hold her hand. "You mean metaphorically" she asked. "No literally warm, ya skin feels like fire sometimes." He started, rubbing his thumb along her skin. "It surprises me that I feel it. The heat coming from ya, running up my arm. It makes me realize how cold I am and that's weird. Cause when ya die ya stop feelin thin's as much. Ya still feel emotions an sensations jus not as strong as the livin. Took becomin mortal for a second ta get it. The dead- when ya dead it feels like somethin's blocking ya from feeling thin's. Ya know when somethin's cold but ya don' feel it. Ya know somthin's hot but ya don' feel it. Like ya nerves are dead. But I feel ya, I feel the warmth of ya hand so clearly. Like there ain't anythin' in between. Like I'm mortal again, an I don' know why." He squeezed her hand, feeling how soft she was. 

"Wasn' man handlin ya I was tryin ta figure out why. Why I could feel the warmth from ya hand, feel ya body against mine like we were naked in the sheets. I'd blame that spell but ya didn't cast it till later. I jus can feel ya and it makes me wanna-" Beetlejuice rambled. Speaking his chaotic thoughts till a sound stopped him. A loud abrupt snore from beside him. He blinked, opening his eyes half way as he stared up at the ceiling in mild annoyance. 

He looked over at the woman. Seeing her tired eyes were closed and her head tilted to the left. She snored every time she breathed in. "Typical" he muttered at the sight. "Here I am spillin my guts, somthin I don't do ok. An ya fall asleep on me" he told the room. Getting no response from the girl. He sighed, turning his head to look up. "Now what" he asked, tapping his fingers on his stomach. He looked over at her desk where her laptop sat. He pointed his finger at it. Surrounding the object in a white light. He raised the thing into the air and brought it over. Once it was on the bed he moved to open it. Looking at a page of text he couldn't read. She squinted his eyes at the computer. Making the mouse move to a folder on her bookmark bar. He made it click then search down. But he couldn't read any of the urls so he clicked every link till a familiar browser popped up. "Finally" he told the air. He moved the mouse with his eyes, clicking on a title that looked interesting to him. A movie began to play and he settled. Watching her digital files while she slept beside him. 

After awhile he realized he had clicked on a show but he didn't care much it was entertaining. Till a loud shrill voice called up the stairs. "Lydia Dinner" the woman yelled up, making the demon growl. He snapped his fingers a small spark lit from the speed. His companion shot up from where she slept, Looking out with closed eyes "Y-Ya" she called out. Removing her hand from the demons. She raised it to rub her eye, leaning back from the cold. She blinked her heavy lids, looking over to the man beside her. "You still here" she asked, tiredly frowning her eyebrows. "Whatdya mean, ya had my hand pinned" he waved his now free hand. "What you could of left at anytime" she shook her head at his odd reason. A loud scream made her jump, whipping her head to look at her door. She recognized it as her dads scream. She was gonna move to rush out till she heard the demon chuckle. She narrowed her eyes, turning to look at him. "What did you do" she arched her brow in a familiar manner. The man smiled wickedly. Trying to play it off as innocent. "Who me, nothing I've been here the whole time" the woman rolled her eyes at him which made him smile more at the familiar behavior. 

"Right cause your magic is limited by a room" she spoke sarcastically. Her gaze landed on her lap top that sat beside him. Her eyes opening more when she saw the show playing. Light reflecting off her irises this time. She gave a lopsided smile "That 70's show" she told. She laid back down, this time laying on the demons side. He tensed at the sudden closeness. "Oh man you're on the birthday episode that's one of my favorites, where kitty starts telling red about what could happen when they leave Eric. And it's just ha Hyde 'I'm gonna put my drink directly on the furniture that way it will leave a ring" she giggled at the scene that hadn't played yet. Resting her head on the mans chest as she held her hand on his suspenders. He stared at her, wondering if she knew what she was doing. He slowly lowered his arm, resting his hand on her side. "What bout ya assignments" he teased. Lydia looked at him, raising her lip in distaste "Fuck assignments they can eat my ass." The man howled at her response. Shaking them as he laughed. "Ya knew ya'd think that was funny" she mocked his accent. 

The demon smirked at her and she knew what was coming. "If ya really hankerin-" he began. But she shoved her pillow in his face. He laughed as he took it from her hands. Moving to place it back down on the bed. She laid her he'd back down "Shh I'm watching" she told him. "Ok, ok" he settled back down, placing his arm around her again. He looked over at the laptop, tuning into the show. He watched the teenage antics for hours. Even long after Lydia had fallen asleep on him. Trying to keep his laughter to a minimum since he shook every time.


	45. hurt but still a bad ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright I know this ones clunky, but I laughed two hard writing it

Lydia Deetz woke up to her notifications going off. She groaned at the sound. Moving her hand out to push it away. Feeling her silk sheets under her touch, she opened her eyes. Looking out at her dark room. Devoid of light because of her black out curtains. But she didn't pay attention to the darkness. She raised herself up, noticing the lack of another person on her bed. She stared around in confusion. Knowing she had fallen asleep next to her bffff but he was no where to be seen. She pushed herself to roll on her back. Pushing a little to hard and rolling off her bed. She landed on the floor with a muffled thud from her cloths. "Ah fuck me" she groaned at the pain in her still bruised shoulder.

She sat up, gripping her bed as she went to stand up. "Morning mom, you seen Beej" she asked the picture on her vanity. Walking passed it and heading for her door. She made her way to the bathroom before anything else. Grabbing the first aid kit that sat on the toilet. She set it on the sink, pulling her long sleeve v neck shit down. Looking over her bit shoulder. It was clearing up, the bruising changing in color now that she was able to eat a proper diet. She put her shirt back moving to lift the bottom out of her plaid skirt. She brought it up, looking over the claw scratches on her side. Her side was purple from the attack. The wounds were fresher then the bite. She took the cloth she had stored inside the kit. Turning on the sink to run it under warm water. She rang it out the put a pinch of rubbing alcohol on it. 

Taking a deep breath she pressed it to herself. Screaming in her throat at the pain, she pressed on. Cleaning out her wound from the sweat of the night before. When she was done she rinsed out the cloth, throwing it in the hamper. She put the kit away then made her way out of the room. Walking down the hall and trying not to hiss at the agitated wound. She went down the stairs stopping half way. She stared down them a little confused. Turning her head she looked at all the photos on the wall. The ones of Charles were colored with a red marker. Displaying horns on his head and a tail on everyone. Delia had her eye blacked out and a tooth colored in with a black marker. A speech bubbled sat by her saying 'blah, blah, blah'. 

The ones of Barbara had her with a halo over her head and angel wings but a goofy face drawn over her saying 'i'm dumb feed me clay'. Adam had a baby bonnet drawn over his head saying wah over and over. Lydia took that one off the wall. "I'm gonna get blamed for this" she told herself. she tried not to giggle as she walked down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, dropping the photo in her hand. She didn't expect the demon to be sitting on her counter, in the open like he belonged in her house. "What are you doing" she whispered to him. Looking around to make sure no one was around. She looked down at the broken frame, bending down to delicately grab the photo from inside. Seeing that the picture wasn't ruin the damage was on the frame. "I was makin ya coffee, the way ya did at at reds place" he pointed to the machine. 

The mortal looked at him quickly. "What, what time is it" She shook her free hand in the air. Turning to place the photo on the counter beside the fridge. She walked over to the broom. "Doesn't matter I'm not allowed coffee, Delia will go off about personality disorders which has been proven wrong. And Dad will go off about stunting you growth and causing heart problems. Again proven to be wrong" she rambled as she swept up the mess. The demon smirked at her, watching her throw the shards away. "Stunt ya growth, has he seen ya. An ya everythin" he presented his hands, drawing out her body's outline with them. She tried not to smile, failing as she rolled her eyes. She put a hand on her hip "No because I'm his daughter and he sees me as a six year old, and before you say anything that's how a father should look at his kids. I'm done talking about this cause it will lead to a conversation filled with problematic points and I feel like you don't have the same guidelines on the subject" she put the broom away. 

The demon rolled his eyes, sliding off the counter. "Says the dame with a daddy kink" the woman threw the empty dust pan at him. Her cheeks flaming red at the accusation. He stuck out his tongue as he chuckled. Defending himself from the object. "I don't you pervert" she spoke rather loudly. Looking out at the door way nervously. "Sure whateve'a ya say, rope bunny" he chuckled again watching the girl glare at him. "You just keeping a list over there old man" she insulted, becoming defensive. The demon reached into his jacket, pulling out a piece of beaten up paper. "Ahem, Delia's, kinks. Oops wrong list" he shoved it back in. Digging around to grabbed another piece of paper. "Ah, ahem Lydia's kinks there we go" the woman rolled her eyes at his antics. "Rope bunny, obvious. DD/LG, again obvious. Might cross into little space territory I don't know yet. A da da oh might be dominatrix, still haven't seen evidence of pain pleasure but here's hopin" he smiled at her. 

She crossed her arms and arched a brow "I thought you couldn't read" she inquired. The man looked at her like she just ruined a punch line. He thinned out the paper then turned it so she could see the blank page. "It's a gage babes ya not suppose ta point out the flaws" he told her, crumpling up the paper and tossing it into a pocket. "Oh then excuse me while I read my own list" she teased. Reaching into an invisible coat and rummaging about. "No that's the glow worms, their for a different skit. Oh the rat I lost da da da ah here we go Beej kink list" she pulled out. Making the man roll his eyes at her sarcasm. She shook the invisible paper, trailing her eyes down to the floor and across like she was watching something unfolded and roll. "Whow that's long" she looked at him overly surprised but still annoyed. She cleared her throat then began listing things. "We'll start with the obvious. clearly a daddy dom. Lingerie yes its a kink and yes its common. Voyeurism, of course. Ah says he's a dom but would clearly love the power being taken from him not given" she eyed him as she read. He looked up in thought, nodding his head a little at the idea. 

"Pegging, foot fetish-" she was cut off by his clapping then pointing at her. "Ah ha I'm not into feet" he cheered, smiling proudly like he caught her lying. She smiled devilishly at him, opening her eyes half way then arching her brow at him. "You clearly never saw me in my Louboutin's. Game changer" she teased. The demon froze, stunned by her sudden flirting. The sound of heels on the hard floor caught their attention. Ending their joke. They both looked at the door way. "Shit" Lydia whispered. The man disappeared from the room, turning himself into a mouse and scurrying into a hole in the wall. The woman shook her head "He's gonna get lost" she told herself. The sound of heels echoed into the room stopping on the tile. "Oh you were making coffee, how do you know hoe to make coffee" the red head asked suspiciously. 

The goth rolled her eyes, turning to the pot. She grabbed a mug and began pouring what was made in side. "Gee I don't know, maybe I observed it over yours of you and dad caffeine addiction. Maybe I googled it, watched a video on it or read the instructions on the tin" she offered. Setting the pot down then turning with a knowing smirk on her face. "And just what are you doing" the woman asked placing her hands on her hips. "Who me" the girl asked then took a sip of the hot coffee, doing her best to keep it off her tongue. "Lydia" Delia yelled. She lowered her mug, breathing to scent of coffee into her face. She chuckled darkly as the other waved the scent away. "You are not allowed to have coffee" she began to lecture. "Wanna fight me about it, I'll give you a tip this is my weak spot" Lydia lifted up the side of her shirt, showing odd the claw marks and deep bruising. 

The woman's jaw dropped, her brown eyes widening in fear at wound. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Oh god Lydia what happened" she asked, moving towards the girl. She let her shirt go, stepping around the frightened woman. "Hmm maybe it was a dog attack, maybe it was a bird attack. Would you believe me if I said it was tommy or Claire or would you defend them and tell me its my fault" she shook her head. Walking around the almost even height woman, stepping towards the door way she smiled. "It was probably a bird" she told. Leaving the room with her mug. She made it up a few stairs before the woman screamed "CHARLES" she ran out of the room. Lydia ignored it. 

Stepping onto the second floor. She walked passed her dads open office. Noticing he wasn't inside. The woman continued to scream down stairs as she walked to her room. She closed the door, locking it. She walked around her bed, stopping at her closet. A smile crossing her features as she blushed. She opened the door, reaching in. She pulled out her square tipped black and red Louboutin's. She set them down and put her small feet into them. Walking high now over to her desk. She sat down at her desk. Pushing away thoughts of what she was doing. She put he mug down, reaching over to grab her lap top. She set it up on the empty space, getting ready to start working. She got a few sentences down before she heard another scream. This time from the attic. She jolted, looking up in alarm. 

"Beej" she asked, moving to stand up. As she got up from her chair she saw something small jump through her door. She blinked for a second, opening her eyes to see the demon sitting on her bed. He smiled at her almost nervously. "Ya got rats in the attic" he said to her and she silently chuckled. "You sure it wasn't just you" she teased, sitting back down in her spinning chair. The mans smile fell. He placed a ghostly hand on his chest, looking oddly serious. "Babes I'm Jewish ya can't call me a rat...I think I'm Jewish. y mom use to say shalom to the vodka bottle every time she saw it" he looked around thinking it over. Lydia gazed away at the brief insight of the mans past. "Satan, alright I'm sorry. Ah ya" she turned back to her laptop, trying to focus on her work. 

"So whadya wanna do today" he asked, sounding to excited. "I have to finish this at least one, but you" the mortal turned to her a stack of stuff under her desk. She pulled out a leap frog tablet. Turning it on and setting a learning level. She passed it to him, trying to hold back her smile. He took the pad, raising a brow in confusion as he grabbed the pen that was attached. He raised his lip in confusion, mocking his attention to the mortal. "What it will occupy you, and teach you basic reading. I told you I was gonna teach you" she reminded. "Yah but picturing more ya in a long sleeve blouse and a high waisted skirt that went down ta ya ankles and call me ya special boy" he smiled at her while she blinked. Processing everything he said. "Wow thats a lot to absorbed, First off not the school imagery I thought you were gonna go with also you are a special boy mister Beetle man. who else do you know can change into a mouse and scurry off" she turned back to her laptop. Wanting the conversation to be over with. 

She almost missed the mans grumbling over her typing. "Is not the same" she looked over from the corner of her eye, watching him lay down on his stomach and start pressing on the screen with the pen. The familiar sound of the character spoke. Filling the quiet room with kindergarten learning. After awhile Lydia tuned it out, focusing on her own work as she drank her coffee. She finished off the essay, starting on a power point. After awhile she sighed, pushing away from the desk. Her stomach ached and her body felt sore all over. She leaned way back in her chair till she was spilling over the top. She looked over at the man who was captivated by the toy. "Hey lets get out of here and get something to eat" she told quietly. 

The demon looked at her a little upset, his brows turned up words as he bit his bottom lip. "But I'm on ch's and sha's" he told her, presenting the tablet. She clenched her fists trying not to laugh at the claim. "We can come back to it, come on lets take a break" she offered, looking away. The man grumbled moving to stick the tablet into his jacket. "Ya sure take it I don't care" Lydia spoke sarcastically as she watched him take it. He got off her bed, standing up beside her chair. He straightened out his lapel, shaking his shoulders then extending a hand out to her. She blinked at the change in demeanor. Reaching up to take his hand. He pulled her out of the chair so fast she fell on him. Gripping his shirt as her leg instinctively kicked out. She slammed it down on the ground, pushing off the demon. 

"Heh fallin for me" he asked, smiling wide enough to show off his large yellow teeth. "Ha ha" the woman rolled her eyes. "You better stick the landing this time" she told him. He stood up straight at the claim, becoming alarmed. "What" he asked as the mortal placed his hand on her lower back and held his other hand. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice-" she began watching the worry on his face. "Wait I'm not ready" he told her. "Beetlejuice" she said smugly. Feeling the ground under them vanish. They fell down into the darkness. Lydia giggled, getting pushed lighty away from her companion. He still held her hand but distanced them, Looking into his jacket frantically. He pulled something out she couldn't see in the dark. Only feeling the air of their fall, moving her messy hair about and making it bushier. She was pulled back into the demons body. 

The light of the changing scenery illuminating his grumpy face now. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the sight. He held a small black handle. Pressing his thumb into it a metal pipe sprung out along with a black and white cover. He swung the object over his head, causing them to jerk in the air as they slowed down. Lydia instinctively raised her knees as she held on to the man. The sound of wind in her ear being replaced by a gravely voice. "Happy" he asked clearly not happy. She smiled up at him, scratching out her legs. "Oh come on if you don't laugh it just seems mean" she teased. The demon couldn't help smiling at her even though he was upset with her surprise. The two landed on the concrete ground, Joining the bustle of the street. People walking and going without really looking. Sitting out and about with strangers or just rushing by them. 

Lydia stepped out of her companions space, still holding his hand as she watched the people go. He collapsed the umbrella then tucked it away in his jacket. "Ight there's a hot dog stand, a burrito truck down the street, or mystery meat wraps" he pointed in different directions. The girl shook her head, blinking at the names. "Mystery meat wraps" she asked. "Sounds ominous, I'm sold" she arched a brow in amusement at the idea. Beetlejuice smiled at her, presenting his uneven teeth. He moved towards the cart. The mortal fallowing him as he walked. Still linked together by their held hands. 

Beetlejuice ordered for them, getting a double order of the same thing. The woman at the stand scowled at them, making the wrap anyway. She handed them over, making him let go of Lydia's hand. The realization settled on both their faces, that neither of them had let go until then. He turned to her, handing her wrap over and ignoring how his face tinged pink. The color more noticeable on his white skin then the mortals peachy complexation. They walked away from the stand, focusing on their food. An awkward silence fell around them as they ate their food. "So that uh white stuff clearin up in ya world" Beetlejuice began. Making the girl sputter. "Top five conversation starters. The weather, sports, weather sports, the news, and what netflix show have you been watching" she spoke preventively. "Chit chat is so boring" she rolled her eyes. "Tch fine Madame sarcasm whatdya wanna talk bout" the man mocked her. Waving his hands at her nickname. "Thank you that is my honorary title, I prefer personal discussion. Like deepest fears" she rolled her head. Looking over at the man. 

He brought his hand up to scratch his chin. "Hmm biggest fear...runnin out of bugs. That be a sad day" he reached into his hair. Searching around for something crunchy to go with is wrap. Lydia cringed at the answer "Ok buddy you tell yourself that" she mumbled, taking a bite out of her wrap. "I know yer fear, that weird bug thin from ya nightmare. The one with a million black eyes" he chuckled, but something sounded unsure about it. "No" the mortal told darkly. "Now its Charybdis the worm with a thousand teeth. I almost got eaten by one, ran off the coral reef and it was just there" she took in a deep breath, looking at her wrap but not really seeing it. "Teeth and all, just waiting for me. I fell in and sorta blacked out for a second then just ripped out it's tooth and ran. I'm scared of that" she tensed her muscles to stop herself from shaking. 

The demon cleared his throat, bringing her out of her memory. "Ripped out a monsters tooth. That's tough" he smiled at her, keeping his voice steady. "Ya I guess. It is pretty cool" she took a bite of her wrap. The screeching of tires caught the streets attention. Everyone stopping to look down the road at the frantic noise. "What kind o' maniac" Beetlejuice muttered, leaning out to look down the street. A pink car came zooming down the road. Jostling the woman that sat in the back. She suddenly stood up, her blond hair whipping around in the wined. She pulled a large cran that sat beside her. Moving it and the orange cage that dangled from it. She kicked off her seat with her large pink heels. Swinging the cage around in a timely manner. 

As Beetlejuice leaned out to look down the road, he saw only the car and the cage before he was scooped up in it. "BEEJ" Lydia yelled, turning her head up when she noticed the demon getting kidnapped. She ran into his space. Looking down the street as the man yelled. "HELP" the door was closed and the woman twirled back into her seat, her form fitting pink dress staying in place. She looked up at the man with her four blue eyes, watching as he settled into the cage. He looked her up and down "So whatdya doin after this nappin" he asked her. She cringed at him making a uck noise. 

Lydia threw her wrap in her mouth. She began running down the street, grabbing a woman's purse right from her hands. She un clipped the strap then threw the purse back. "Thank you" she shouted at the woman. She reached he hand out grabbing a kids skateboard out of his hands. "Need this thanks" she called out to him. Holding the skateboard close she whirled the purse strap in the air. Throwing it when the car tilted up. The clip circled the back bumper, getting stuck around the metal. Lydia threw down the skateboard, distancing her feet as she jumped onto it. Letting the strap pull her. She twirled it around her hand for a better grip. Then took a bite from her wrap. Scarfing it down as she fallowed the car. 

The blond woman looked down at the strap on the car, moving her head up to look at the girl. "Holy shit" the demon cackled. He turned to look at the blond, A large smile on his face at the bizzar scene. "Can we just take a second here to appreciate that my widow is hangin onta the car with a purse, ridin a skateboard in heels an devourin a wrap" he enthused. The woman gulped, looking back at the raven haired girl. "What's up daffodil" she called out venomously. The demon laughed "An flirtin, what can' she do" he spoke out loud. 

"Did you say widow" the driver yelled back. The question caught the demons attention, turning to look at the driver for the first time. His smile fell when he saw the man. A short fellow with a large sideways oval head stirred the wheel. "Augh Marasmius, Whatdya want ya mosquito" Beetle juice shouted at the man. He instinctively buzzed like a bug, twitching his long yellow nose. "You self centered jack ass, bzzzz" the man gripped the wheel. "Friend of yours" Lydia shouted from behind the car. Her companion cringed, thinning out his mouth as he looked away. "Uh well heh I knew his wife" he pulled on his collar. The mortal stared at him, her usual mildly annoyed expression on. "Classy" she called out making him shrink in the cage. "So you gonna get out of there or what" she yelled at him. 

He sat back up, moving his hands to the edge of the orange cage. "I can' It hurts" he yelled back. Touching the bar and getting electrocuted from the touch. The mortal cringed at the sight of him getting hurt. "Cut the woman lose Ferin" the mosquito shouted in a nazley voice at the blond woman. The girl nodded at the mans mirror. She reached into the top of her dress, pulling out a knife. She flicked out the blade, reaching her long arms over the side to cut the strap. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, bad things will happen" Lydia warned her. She looked down, thinking about it for a second. Moving to press the knife to the strap she began cutting. Getting half way through before the mortal pulled with all her might. Jumping onto the back of the car and slamming herself onto the blond woman. 

Pinning her down with her legs as she sat on the corpses face. She quickly reached over grabbing the knife from the others hand. She leaned forward taking the mans throat in her hands. "Pull over" she ordered. "Are you bzzzz crazy" he shook his head frantically, his eyes bulging out of his head. "Yes" she yelled throwing herself forward and stabbing the center of the wheel. The air bag burst out sending the knife flying and Lydia stumbling back. The car began to spin and everyone screamed at the sudden disruption. The movement cause the goth to latch onto the cage. Gripping the handle bars and curling up against it. The crane that held the orange dome began spinning, twirling her and The demon. She screamed "I thought this would be funny" she yelled out. 

Beetlejuice laughed, in between falling against the bars and being electrocuted. The hook on the crane snapped and the two went flying from the car. "Shiiiit" Lydia screamed as her companion laughed. They flew across the sky, descending over an empty lot with one long house on top. They fell through the faulty roof, crashing onto the floor. The cage bottom his the floor dead on, saving them both from landing on the ground. The goth sighed, sliding off the cage and falling to the ground. She held her stomach as she arched in pain. "Fuck" she spoke out. "Ya ok Lyds" the demon asked, his amusement gone as he watched her writhe. She took in a deep breath, forcing herself to sit up. She moved her black shirt up, looking down at her giant bruise and scratches on her side. 

The man widened his eyes, almost to the party they could pop of of his head. "Fuck that hurt" she muttered to herself. "Babes that looks bad, worse then when ya came back" he told her, his voice oddly scared. "Ya I know, But it will heal" she stood up, wincing as she pulled her shirt back down. She took a step towards him when a car crashed into the building. A pink convertible rushed passed them, sending out debris. They covered themselves from the flying wood. The car circled about kicking up a bunch of dust. They both coughed, covering their eyes from the clouds raising up. The car changed curse. Heading for the cage, it ran into the bars sending the thing flying. "Agh Beej ack" the mortal called out, still coughing. 

The dust began to settle, making the building visible again. She looked out at the place, seeing the car begin to reeve. With the demon in front of it. Paralyzed inside the cage, unable to get out. He gulped as he stared at the angry driver. Lydia ran to him, tripping in between him nd the driver. She tried to hold her breath back. "Told you I could run in heels" she said to the side, clearly talking to the demon. "Stop, I'll play you for his after life. Any game, dealers choice" she tried to reason. The small man pulled himself over the wheel, looking at the girl curiously. "Babes no Yer in no condition ta fight" her companion whispered from behind her. "What are you talking about, I held a woman between my thighs while a choked a man then stabbed a car. I think I've proven I can fight injury or not" she whispered back. 

She looked back at the beady eyed man. "Why don't I just Bzzz kill you both again" he shouted, not noticing the girl was a mortal. "I mean ya sure run us over" Lydia crossed her arms. "Lydia" Beetlejuice spoke through clenched teeth. "But that's so boring don't you think. I mean come on he screws around with you and you what kidnap him and then just kill him and his friends. Yawn. Been there done that, but he's a showman. He's all about being the center off attention and the big man on top. Why don't you knock him down a peg or two with a game. Rip away his pride. Beat him in poker, Gable his items away, Test his intelligence" she rambled. "Don' give em ideas, I don' want my after life gabled. Specially not by ya" the caged man insulted. "What do you mean I'd be great at defending you in anything" she turned poking the cage. 

"Bzzz anything" the driver called out. standing up in his car now. "Anything" the goth repeated. "No she can't she's the worst. Test er pride, gable her stuff away. She's real bad at poker when she aint cheatin" Beetlejuice insulted. "Excuse me who lost out last game" she interjected. "I did but only cause ya switched ya cards" he bared his teeth angerly. "Pff you liked it" she rolled her eyes, shifting her weight. The man smiled at her, his usual pervy smile. "Ya sure ya didn't like the show" he wiggled his thick brows at her. The woman turned back to the driver, she raised her arms presenting her companion. "See what I mean obsessed with shows and being top dog. So take the thing he loves the most and twist it. Make him a player in your show and play a game with me" she took her hand closing her fist in a squashing motion. "Yesh remind me not ta break ya heart babes" Beetlejuice cringed. 

"Enough, Bzzzzz I've decided what I want to play" the man called out over their banter. "I wanna play the newly wed game" he shouted. "The whos it what's it" the demon asked. "You must be joking" Lydia rolled her eyes. "I've made my decision now you'll BZzzz play" he tried to get out. The girl stared at him unimpressed. "Alright a deals a deal" she agreed. The man smiled wide, he hopped out of his car. Showing just how short he really was. He began walking to her, his little feet moving in a blur as he made his way to her. He held out his black hand to be shaken. She hesitantly reached out, taking the mans hand in a tight grip. They shook on it and the room went dark.


	46. the newly wed game

In the blink of an eye everything was gone. Lydia blinked adjusting to the new scene before her. There was a small pedestal that sat in front of her. A pad of paper and a pen sat ontop. She raised her head, taking in the rest of the place. She saw a plat form to the side. With a big screen hovering in the air. The man she made a deal with stood under it. Instead of his vest and jeans he wore a purple suite with a black lapel. Even his partner looked different. Now standing she was much taller then him. Wearing a long mermaid cut pink dress. Something Delia would wear. Her hair was pulled up in a up do. She stood very presentive.

She looked across the room spotting her friend in his cage. A pad of paper in his hand and a pencil in the other. He looked down at the objects, his shoulders sinking. "Oh mister uh" Lydia began to say, raising her hand like she was in school. "Marasmius" the small man buzzed. She raised her lip in contemplation. "Like the fungi, Beej can't write or read" she told, lowering her hand to hold her head. "Really" the man asked, turning to look at the demon. He just shrugged at the attention. "Alright zzzz, Ferin go write for him, tell he all bzzz answers" the man shook his head. Like he had a crank in his neck. The woman nodded walking away to stand by the larger man. He smiled at her, straightening his jacket and smoothing back his hair. "Don't you think about it womanizer" Lydia shouted from across the room. He sank in his stands again. 

A sudden track of cheers played frightening the mortal for a second. She squatted down, ready to use her pencil as a knife. Till she realized what was going on. "Hello and welcome to the newly wed bzzzz show. I'm you're host Marasmius. Tonight we bZzzzz have with us, back stabbing two timing, homewrecker and all around slut Lawrence Beetlejuice" he presented. Lydia snickered at the interdiction. "Wow that's quite the title" she called out. "Eh what can I say I love em all. Skinny, wide, tall, short, old, young, but all desperate" he chuckled. The mortal rolled her eyes. 

"And" the man continued as if the two weren't talking. "His as he stated widow, a woman who's cray enough to jump a car and stab the air bag and brave enough to skateboard on the back of said car and loyal enough to be for her friends life after flying through the air" he back hand complemented. "I don't beg" she corrected, crossing her arms. "Wait, I'll make ya beg" the demon stuck out his tongue as he chuckled. She shook her head as she smiled. "HA aren't they cute, Cutely gross" the mosquito insulted. "Aw thanks" the two teased together, laughing at one another for having the same thought. "For those of BZZZ at home the rules are simple. The board asks the questions and I'll read them for some players. Bzzz then the two will guess what the others answer will be. This goes for 15- 20 questions or till the timer runs out" he pointed to a clock that had appeared on the bottom of the screen. Counting down from thirty. "Shall we get started haha" the man spoke to an unseen audience. He raised his hand up to loo at the large screen. The device turned on, spinning words around then binging with an question. 

"Oh ho Who is a better kisser" the man shouted in an announcer voice. Lydia groaned, covering her face as she heated up. Beej stretch out his mouth awkwardly. "Now don't forget to write your own answer at the very top so you can't change it later" the bug man told. She exhaled, rather hard. Writing down her answer on the top of the page then what she thought her friends answer would be. An odd music started to play, counting down the seconds. She looked at the showman oddly. Regretting let him pick the game. The timer dinged. "Everyone BZZz ah that was big, everyone ready" he called out. He turned to present the board. A top an image popped up of Lydia's paper. She looked up and around but there was nothing there to have taken the photo. 

"Widow wrote in ah... her answer for whos a better kisser is...Beetlejuice" the demon laughed from his cage. "And what she thought his answer would also be Beetlejuice" he looked at the girl with narrow eyes. She shrugged at him. "Alright zzzz, lets see Lawrence answers" the man presented the other side of the room. "I hate that fuckin name" the demon muttered. The screens image changed to the mans answers. At the top was Lydia's name but his name was on the center of the page. "Whow" the shows man whispered. "What how can you say that, that was like my first actual kiss" she admitted, her cheeks turning pink as she looked anywhere but the demon. "Ya newbies ya know I love em" he laughed. 

The mosquito walked off the plat form, making his way over to the mortal. He rested his tiny elbows on her pedestal and kicked his foot to stand on his toes. "Listen tutzzzz, I get you're crazy an all. But you should get out while you can. There's only heart break where that mans concerned" he whispered to her. "Ey d-don' go statin the obvious" the other man yelled from across the room. Lydia leaned over her pedestal, placing her hands on the man. She forced a smile on her face. "Mr Marasmius was it, right. Thank you for the concern really, you seem like you really care" the man smiled bashfully at her words. She gripped his arm really tight all of a sudden and he flinched. "But if I wanted out I'd be out, I chose to hang out with him and nothing you say or anyone else will change that" she tossed his arm making the man fall over. He rolled about, stumbling to his feet. 

Beetlejuice stared at her, moving slowly to the bars but jumping back when it shocked him. "Ah fuck" he muttered to himself. "Right then ahem next question" the show man said, shelved from the sudden attack. The board began to spin stopping at a new question. The man turned back to the audience "Ooh What was the first movie you saw together" he recited. Lydia smiled going to write the title but she stopped. Wondering if her companion remembered the name. She stared up through her lashes. Peering at how the man scratched his head, biting his full lip nervously. She smiled as she wrote down her answers. The timer ticked, making her nervous. It stopped and the man spun in the spot. "Alright bZzz, lets see what we got. Starting with the ah very real widow" the man gulped as an image filled the screen. "Ah ok, the widow says her answer is be the one with the knights... and Lawrence answer will blank" he tried to read off. Blinking at the odd answers. She shrugged again. 

"Alright and Lawrence card is" Marasmius blinked his eyes slowly when he saw the card. "Fuckin kidding me. I mean look at that he guessed her answer right the one with the knights. And pf what are the odds his answer is blank" the man stared out at the audience. "Ha babes how'd ya know" the demon asked, giving a lopsided smile at her. She shrugged, leaning on her pedestal "figured you didn't remember the name so I made a guess" she smiled at him, knowingly. A snap caught their attention before the conversation continued. The mosquito held a fly swatter now. He hit it off the floor. Turning to look up at the audience he forced a smile. "Whow isn't this Bzzz fun how about another question" he called out. 

The screens image spun, stopping on another question. "Uh Do you have a song and, if so, what is it" he announced. Immediately Lydia wrote down her answer. Stopping after to think. She bit her lip, looing up at the man who stood proudly in his cage. "Y-your both done already Bzzz. Alright let us see the widows page" he presented. Looking up he read off. "For her own answer she Bzzz wrote that beautiful sound. And for what she thinks Lawrence answer would be also uh beautiful sound" he turned back to the audience. "Alright give me Lawrence card" the man shouted. Stopping dead when he saw the card, look just like Lydia's. "What is that" he asked, not really wanting an answer. But he got one. 

"Do ya hear that sound" the demon sang in a gravely voice. But somehow soothing at the same time. "That beautiful sound" the mortal sang back, showing off her own sweet sound. "That is the sound of clean white shorts turning brown" Beetlejuice sang back. Stopping when a fly swatter hit the ground. "Ha ha, cute they do duets bzzzz. Next question" the man shook his head violently. A question appeared this time like it swam into the center of the screen. "Ah here's a fun one If your spouse had a superpower, what would it be, present powers Bzzz not included" Lydia couldn't help the amused smile that crossed he face. Writing down a joke as her answer and hoping he'd have the same idea. 

The timer buzzed and both parties smiled expectantly. "Let us see the widow first bzzz board" he raised his hand up and the board presented her card. "For your answer you wrote, drop dead gorgeous " the man looked at her and she wiggled her brows at him. Loving the way he squirmed. "Ah, a-and what you think Lawrence would say ah deathly sexy" he looked over at the demon as the man began to laugh. "Lets uh see it then and let Bzzz me be clear the question was if your spouse had a super power what would it be" he reminded no one. The demons card replaced the girls. Reflecting the same answers. "What the fuck" the mosquito mumbled. The two laughed at the answers. "How" the small man turned to them. 

"Cause he's drop dead" the mortal joked. "An she's deathly" the demon pointed out with his thumb. They laughed at the jokes. "Hey BZZZZ back ther zzzz, how about some BZzzzz harder questions" he shouted at the screen. "Geez only four questions in and he's losing his shit" Lydia shielded her mouth as she tried to talk to her friend. "Pff I know 's why it was so easy to fuck his wife" Beetlejuice smiled smugly. Getting a raised lip and eye roll from the girl. The small man yelled "NEXT BZZZZ QUESTION" he shook his head violently. The blond woman tried to walk to him but he pointed at her. "Stay" he told her and she looked down. Staying put beside the orange cage. 

The screen flicked to a new question making the man smile again. "Ha ha yes Name the best gift they ever gave you" he shouted. Both of them tensed. Lydia brought her hand up, rubbing her right ring finger. She bit her lip hard. She looked over at her friend, hoping for some kind of signal. But he gave none. Just stared at her for a moment longer then turned to the blond. She picked up her pencil. Writing down her own answer first. Knowing it was impossible that he would know. She tried to thin about what she got him. But she was drawing a blank, the sound of the ticking echoing in her head. The only thing she could think of was the plane ticket. She blinked thinking over all the things he got her and how she never gave him anything but support. She glanced up for a second, wondering if she should put it down. 

The timer dinged and the man sang "Times up, no Bzzz waiting show me the widows card" the man chanted annoyingly. Her card was presented to all. "Ba ba ba, her answer is an engagement ring....engagement ring" he looked back at the board then at the woman. Beetlejuice also looked from the board to her, his eyes blown wide in surprise. "Hang on Bzzz is he really your husband" she shrugged looking more uneasy then casual. "I don't remember signing a divorce paper" the man turned, looking stunned. "Wow so you two meant widow in a literal sense" he lowered his mouth in shock. The demon shrugged, hiding his own shock. "Course she was the one who killed me, again. Stabbed me ight in the heart. With bad art" he laughed. Lydia kept her comments to herself, wanting to just move on. 

"Colorful huh folks, and the widow believes Lawrence, best gift she got him will be support....what couldn't get him a flesh light" the man insulted. "HEY you know what little man I can and will break you" she insulted right back. The man actually jumped away realizing there was nothing stopping her from running at him. "M-moving on bzzz, Lawrence's card" the board presented the card, written by the blond woman. "Mister husband, answer is BZZz dance partner" the man looked at the demon. He rolled his eyes at the staring. "Ya need support when dancin, can't do it alone" he chanced glancing up at the mortal. Taking in her stunned expression. How her mouth hung open slightly and her cheeks dusted pink. "And you wrote her answer would be, a ring. really" he shook his head. 

The two companions just stared at each other. Beej looking at her with an unreadable expression like the one he had at the beach house. Lydia bit her lip as she rubbed her finger. "Ok that's ok, we still have, 15 minutes what" the mosquito there his hands on his oval head. "How did this happen" he asked anxiously. "Because time moves forward" the blond woman told him. Her voice was small and un-noticeable. He turned to her and she looked away. "Ya know" the demon whispered to her, getting the girl to glance at him. "If ya were standin by my girl, she'd probably say somethin like uh. 'Ya worth more then this, ya don't have ta belittle yer self ta be happy. Makin other people happy isnt true happiness and helps no one. The only happiness ya need to worry about is yer own. Cause yer whats important not mosquito bites over there" he gestured to the freaking out man. She looked over at the small man, taking in the sight of him. She moved her lowered gaze to the goth across the building. The woman noticed her, smiling and waving in a friendly manor. She waved back astonished when the others smile grew. 

"Sh-she would really say all that" the girl questioned. "Pff oh yah, 'cept it sound more poetic then that cause she's kind of a dramatic fuck" he smiled lopsidedly at the fact. The blond smiled small at the man "you really love her" she told. Beetlejuice hacked "uh what gross, she's like bluh and I'm ey" she winked at her, smoothing out his hair. The antics made her giggle. "Ferin, don't talk to him he's BZzz a silvered tongue demon" the small man yelled. "Yah ya wife would know" Beetlejuice raised his hand, parting his fingers and wiggling his tongue in between them. He heard a tiny giggle from across the room, looking over to see his companion trying to look mad but failing. "NEXT BZZZ QUESTION" the mosquito yelled. He stomped away. "So be honest tutes, he ain't gonna let me go after we win is he" Beetlejuice whispered to the girl. She looked over at the man while the board spun. "No he's gonna kill both of you, and something tells me shes still alive" she whispered back. "Shit" the board stopped presenting a question for the two.

"Heres something personal" the show man began glee fully. "Who is more emotional" he called out. Both of them rolled their eyes. Lydia wrote down the obvious answer. Huffing at the answer. The two were finished before the timer stopped. Making the man anxious. "Already" he asked. Before he commanded it Lydias card was presented to the board. "Ah the widows answer is Lydia? and she thinks her partner will also say Lydia. Whos Lydia" he asked, turning to look around at them. "Thats my girl" Beetlejuice pointed to the goth. "Thats me the girl" she rolled her eyes at the nick name. She looked over at the demon. Once she did he looked at the bug man then back to her. He waved a hand around his neck and shook his head. She squinted her eyes in confusion at his actions. 

"And now Lawrence" the man told causing the other to stop his movement's and overly innocently whistle. Lydia's eyes widened at the sight, catching on to what he meant. "He also wrote Lydia is emotional and the widow would write her own name BZZZZ I said BZZz harder questions" he actually jumped up in a fit of fury. The mortal looked around as the board spun. She could just barely see the walls from the dark fog they were in. She squinted at the sight an idea popping into her head. She suddenly raised her hand like she was in school. "I need a quick break, I got lady things to do" she told. The man squinted his eyes at her. "What lady things your dead you don't get periods anymore" he complained. "Which is a plus, but I was talking more gotta tinkle so, I'm gonna take a break" she walked away from her pedestal. The man rolled his eyes. "Fine make it quick" he shook his head violently. 

Lydia began walking away making her way out of the dark fog. She stepped into the clear building. Seeing the poorly constructed walls and pieces everywhere. She reached into her skirt, touching an inner pocket she sewed in. She pulled out a thing of chalk. Walking on her toes which was hard in her heels. She pressed as lightly as she could, muttering something under her breath as she drew a door. She left it. Putting her chalk back in her skirt then walking away. She walked back into the darkness, bumping into her pedestal. 

"Great Now I can revel the next question. What is your partners greatest fear" the show man called out. "Shit" Lydia muttered to herself. She leaned on the surface of the block. Suddenly feeling dizzy. After writing her answers she leaned over her block. Barely hearing it when the mosquito called out her card to be shown. 

"Lydia right ya, wrote her answer is worm with teeth a Charybdis, very scary indeed. And for Lawrence's answer you wrote. 'He will say its something silly like no more bugs or zombie hotdogs but his biggest fear is being abandoned" Everyone looked at her as she pushed herself up. Beetlejuice blinked at her, his cheek twitching like his jaw was shaking. "Um don't think he's so three dimensional so let us see the partners card" the board switched imagery, showing the mans card. "His answer was, zombie hotdogs. Wow thats scary how accurate you've both been. And for his guess, a Charybdis...had some help with that one did you. Thats BZzzz cheating. Deducted" a loud buzzer sound rang out. "Now BZzz thats two x's now one more and you're dead. Next Bzzz question" Both Lydia and Beej looked at the clock. Seeing five minutes were left. The board presented the next question. The show man rubbed his hands together "oh yes this should invite some arguing, BZzz. What is your partners best trait" he shook his head excitedly this time. 

Lydia looked down at her paper, leaning on her pedestal for support. The dizziness in her head making it hard for her to think. She wrote out her answers. Wondering what the man could think her best trait would be. The obvious perverted answer or something real. The timer dinged and she was left with her answers, unable to change them now. With out his command the board presented her paper. "The widow says, Lawrence best trait is he's spontaneous" the bug man glared at her. She didn't retaliate, starting to feel sick out of no where. "And she guesses, her partner would say her loyalty. BZzz we'll see" the man winked at the audience. Raising his hand to present the board as the image changed. Reflecting the demons paper. "The board says Lawrence favorite trait for his widow is....ah" his right eye twitched as he looked at the answer. "Her unmeasured kindness to those she holds dear" he turned to look at the demon. 

Beetlejuice looked away, staring out at the darkness surrounding them. "You're getting help aren't you" Marasmius accused. The demon bared his teeth, both angry and embarrassed. His chubby cheeks turning pink as he looked over. "No those are my words, take it or leave it chump" he spoke defensively. "Also my words sayin Lydis favorite trait o' mine is everythin" he smirked, pulling his jacket forward. He looked over at his companion. His smile dropping a little. She stared at him, her eyes unfocused. She blinked hard like it was difficult for her to stay in the moment. Her skin looking paler then usual. "Ya alright babes" he asked and the girl swallowed hard. "Oh ya just a little dizzy" she partly lied. He moved closer to the cage, putting his hands on the bars like he could reach her. Getting a powerful shock and being sent back "Fuck" he muttered as he held his hand. "Aw ain't that cute folks. Almost convincing that he has real emotions but we all know he doesn't. BZzzz next question board" the show man cheered, presenting the clock that now displayed three minutes remaining. 

The question that appeared made Marasmius groan. He spun around forcing a smile on his face. "The board asks, whos funnier. Not compelling but doesn't bzzz matter" he told the audience. Seeming calmer then he was a moment ago. It should of alarmed Lydia but she was to focused on answering and gearing up to run to the door she left behind. When the timer dinged the clock said they had two minutes left. Time was running out. "Excellent, lets get through this question before Bzzz the clock runs out. The widow answered...Lawrence is the funny one. Really I'm starting to think you just stupid not crazy" he insulted her. "Ey Lyds is the smartest gal around" Beetlejuice yelled, clenching his teeth as he glared at the small man. 

"I mean he's gotta be funny how else did he get into you wife's pants" the mortal insulted back. Smiling like an idea came to her. "Oh I know why cause he knows how to fuck her while you probably just splashed in her pool" she winked at him and wiggled her pinky. She heard laughing from across the room but mostly focused on the angry man staring at her. He looked like he was turning red as his head shook. "Why you" he man buzzed. He turned away from her, shaking with his fury. "Moving on, Bzzz you'll pay soon" he looked up at the board. "And the widow thinks her partners answer will be also himself" he yelled. Stopping anyone from interrupting him. The boards image changed and Lydia took a step back. Looking at the clock that now counted down seconds. 

"Oh sorry looks like you're wrong" the man faked sincerity. "Lawrence wrote or rather spoke, That you were the funny one" he chuckled. The mortal looked up, puzzled. She blinked at the image. Not sue if it was right. She looked over at the man in the cage who was nervously cleaning his teeth. "You think I'm the funny one" she asked. He licked his teeth then turned to her. "Yah, Ya ever see yerself when ya snap. Hilarious. Never laughed so hard" he chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked down, glancing back up through his long lashes. "Ya think I'm funny" he asked a little softer. The mortal shrugged, looking up "Maybe" she told. "Aw adorable, but that's three wrong answers now and you know what that mean bzzzzz. Death" the mosquito shouted. At the call, Lydia turned and ran out of the darkness. "Ah Lyds" the demon called out, watching her run away. 

"Oooh sorry there chap looks like she took my advice and left you. Bzzzz not like it'll help. I'll hunter down when I'm done with you" the small man laughed. Beetlejuice clenched his teeth in anger. He balled his hands into fists as his hair began to change. Bleeding red then purple, then red again. His power unable to keep a single emotion center. "My never seen such a rang, oh thats right she said your biggest fear was to be abandoned hahaha" he laughed at the taller. The demon looked away, shaking as the rest of him turned red. 

"Except I didn't abandon anyone, hey hot air let up the cloud" Lydia yelled out. The three of them looked around. Marasmius raised his lip in anger. Moving his hand in a swiping motion. The dark clouds vanished like a wind blew them away. The three could see clearly now. Noticing the mortal standing against the wall beside a drawn door. "W-what is that" the small man screamed. Lydia smirked, arching a brow at him. "Oh this nothin, just door. Now I wonder what line to use. Yippy kaya motherfucker or say ello to my little friend" her smile curled becoming wicked. She knocked on the door three times. The door flew open before fully being formed. Crashing against the wall and making the girl jump back. 

A giant snake raced out of the opening, raising it's head up high to look around. It opened its blue lips, widening its mouth. Reveling a second head inside. "SANDWORM" the three ghosts yelled. The worm dived down, heading for the three. Ferin jumped tot he right while the small man hurried to run to the left. The snake charged hitting the demons cage and sending him twirling. He yelped as he spun around, landing beside the blond girl. His eyes spun as he kneeled on his cage. She shook his head to make it stop. "Ey lady let me out, I can put that thin back" he pleaded at the blond. She looked up at him from where she sat, paralyzed by the situation. She shook her head. "Ah come on grow a pair woman" he shouted, the loud roar of the sand worm catching his attention. 

He looked over at the building, seeing the small man trying to run from the giant snake. His companion running towards him. "Beej" she called out. He stood up in his cage. Unable to help when the sand worms tail whipped back. Hitting his friend on her sensitive side and sending her flying into the board. She broke it in half and landed on the dusty floor. "LYDS" the demon yelled. He stared at the dust that had picked up from her land. He got no response from her. Barely seeing her laying on the floor. His mouth widened in a long frown, his teeth sharpening. His whole body glowed red as his fingers turned into clawed hands. He grabbed the bars. Feeling the electricity run through him. He bit down, ignoring the pain as he pulled the cage bars. 

Ferin crawled back, watching the man Destroy the cage. He pulled the front apart, stepping out of the orange dome. His body was smoking but he paid little mind to it. The snake swallowed the mosquito whole then turned to him. It charged at him. He punched the giant head hard, sending the snake back a bit. The demon ran at it, jumping up and climbing on top of its back. The snake shook trying to get him off. "No more play time" he whispered to it. Digging his claws in to it and forcing it to move towards the door. The beast slithered to the open door. Seeking its home. Beetlejuice waited till it's head was inside then hopped off. Landing beside the door. Once the tail end had disappeared he slammed the door shut. Panting as the marks disappeared, leaving no sign a door was ever there. 

Not waiting to catch his breath he ran over to his friend. Biting down his fear at her unmoving body. He dropped to his knees, reaching over to pick her up. Being carful of her right side. He tried not to shake at her unresponsive body. He moved her messy hair out of her face. Looking at her pale face. "Lyds come on I know ya aint dead" he spoke to her, sounding unsure in his worry. "Come on open them pretty eyes of yers. Show me yer fire....Lydia" he shook as he held her. His large wet eyes turning purple. The woman groaned in his arms making him gasp. Her eyes shook before she opened them slightly. She blinked, clearing her eyes as they focused on the man beside her. She groaned again, coughing. She opened her mouth to speak. Beginning to talk in a dramatic southern accent "pull me closer eddie, Hihihihi it's gettin dark hihihi" she spoke with a strained voice. 

The man blinked at her, mirroring her usual mildly annoyed expression. "Yer fine" he dropped her to the floor. "Fuckin gets thrown an starts qoutin the mask" he muttered to himself angerly. The mortal started giggling, the sound coming out strained. "Ah I don't think I'm fine though" she began, getting his attention. "This was super stressful. My body hurts and I can't seem to get up. Also I vomit over there, think that street meat was bad" she pointed a little bit away to her mess on the floor. "Yah that place a hit or miss" he looked her over. Noticing the thin coat of sweat on her face. "It really made ya sick huh" he asked. "Ya my stomach not happy" she replied. Her companion smiled for once not showing his teeth. He leaned over, placing his arms under her knees and her back. "Aight come on" he told her, making her sit up a little. She reached up to his shoulder, looking around frantically. "What are you doing" she asked. In one slow motion her lifted her up, holding her close to himself. He turned to the exit, beginning to walk towards it. 

"Walkin ya out" he told her. "Hmm my hero" she placed a hand on her forehead, leaning her head back dramatically. She cringed from the stretch. "Oh yah caption Beetlejuice, pussy crusher" the mortal laughed with her body, squealing twice as she tried to stop. "So captian pussy crushed, you never told me what you think" she raised her leg a little to present her shoe. The man raised a brow at her as he smiled. "Bout" he asked making her roll her eyes. "My shoes, I've been wearing my louis all day" she moved her toes back and forth. He looked over at her shoes as she moved them. presenting the square toes and thin heel. "Oh....They're square" she shrugged. Not knowing what to say. 

A loud crash caught their attention and the demon turned them around. Standing in the after math was the blond. Her hair a mess and her long dress torn. She looked around the space with her four eye. "Now what" she asked, speaking louder then ever. The two looked at each other, cringing a little at what they did. Lydia looked at the girl "You know think of this as a turning point, stop identifying yourself by a relationship and be your own person. You'll find you'll be a lot happier not being someone's puppet" the goth offered. "Thanks" the blond rolled her eyes. Jolting in realization but she was met with a smile from the two. "Loving the sass, asta la vesta" she waved as the demon turned back around. "That wasn' very poetic" he teased her. "You want poetic come back to me after I sleep for twelve hours" she shot back making him chuckle.


	47. somethings coming but not really

A sound broke out in the quiet house. Blaring louder then the sound of frantic feet on the wood floor. A pale hand rushed to the maroon bed. Grabbing the source. A mobile phone that vibrated with the sound of the ring tone. The woman hit the accept button, placing the object between her shoulder and her ear. She hopped into the brown skirt as she greeted the caller. "Hello" she asked frantically. "Hey you picked up this time. Uh It's just second period and we were wondering if you were coming to school today. We told the director your doing your lines solo again. Um he's getting kind of mad about that excuse" a timid voice spoke to her. The woman ran across her room, grabbing her brown jacket off her rack. "Ya I know I over slept then got absorbed in doing assignments. I'll be there in an hour. Thanks for covering for me, again you guys are the best" she smiled at the space. 

"O-Oh thank you. Uh huh oh Bertha said she'll go get your usual from the coffee shop" the other woman told. The goth tilted her head back as she sighed in relief. "Oh Satan thank you. I apricate you guys so much. I'll see you soon" she hung up. Shoving her phone in her breast pocket. She grabbed her stuffed Michael Myers back pack. Throwing it on her back as she ran out of her room. Dashing down the stairs she went to fly out the front door. "Ah Lydia" Delia's voice called out form her living room. "Can't talk running late" she told back, slipping on her shoes. "It's important" the red head said, sounding oddly worried. "Ya so is this course, you've both made it super clear its more important then me. Can't argue gotta go" she spoke loudly, running out the door and grabbing her bike. She hopped on, using the hill for momentum. 

Ignoring the pain in her side as she peddled through the town. Heading straight for her university/ collage. She shoved her wheel into the bike rack then took her lock out of her basket. Locking it the the metal then running off to the door. She rushed in, barely dodging some people exiting. She made her way through the crowded halls. Noticing two woman sitting in the eating area of the building. She walked faster, taking off her back pack as she slid into a seat beside them. "Hey" she greeted, breathlessly. The tall brunette slid over her coffee. "Gosh Lydia you look just awful" she spoke with an uneven voice that cracked on certain words. The goth grabbed her coffee popping off the lid then taking big gulps of it. "Ah gee thanks Bertha love hearing how awful I look, how absolutely frightening like the living dead" she raised her brows, speaking sarcastically. 

"But Liv you do love being called the living dead" the small girl across from them told. Pushing her glasses up her nose. Lydia smiled devilishly. Moving to take another sip of her coffee. "Like move" a sickeningly sweet voice told. Standing at the end of the table was a blond woman, wearing the same brown uniform as the rest. She waved her hand, gesturing for the tall girls to move down. Bertha and Lydia moved down a chair. The woman flipped her hair, sitting down where her enemy just was. A man sat down across from them, settling beside Prudence. He smiled his perfect even grin at the girls. "So running away from like practice again. Like come on. No ones seen you since like spring break" the tan woman spoke. 

"Aw did you miss me Claire" the goth smirked as she looked over at the other. The woman's jaw dropped. "Ah as if it's been like a dream" the girl waved her off. "Uhuh and that's why you didn't go searching for me or sit at my table or talked to me first. Ya you missed me" she chuckled, watching the woman pout in anger. Her amusement stopped abruptly when she felt something touch her leg. Her eyes opened wide as she slowly turned her head. Looking across the table. The blond man smirked and it was to straight to be evil. But she felt a clothed foot run over her knee then dip in between her thighs. She jumped back, standing up and knocking her chair back. "Lydia" her friends called out. "Like what's your problem spazz" Lydia shook in her stands, looking over at the man that still smiled at her. 

She quickly reached down and grabbed her bag, throwing it on her back she dashed away. Looking down at the ground. Every little think making her jump. Noises, people she didn't know were there. She began breathing heavily, having a hard time breathing. She shoved herself into the door of the woman's bathroom. Charging inside the empty room, she dropped her bag to the floor. Standing in front of the mirror and turning on the water. She cupped her hands under the water then splashed her face a couple times. Moving to grip the sinks edge. She looked up at her terrified face. "Whats wrong with you" she asked herself. "Why did you run, why are you panicking. Normally you'd bite back. You'd trap his foot in your thighs and twist so fast and hard his ankle snapped" she glared at her reflection. Watching as her face softened, returning to the scared expression. She looked down at the running water. "What's wrong, what happened to your bite" she asked herself. Tears filling her eyes. She closed them to stop from crying. 

Seeing flashes of creatures in her mind. The squawking of a bird, The howling of a dog and the last bark it took. She snapped her eyes open, the tears falling down her face. "Fuck" she said shaking. She reached up to rub her face. Jumping when the door opened. She geared up for a fight, lowering her fists when she saw who it was. Her two friends stood in the room, staring at her in shock. "Lydia whats wrong" They went to step closer to her. But both of them stopped, keeping the space. The goth tried to speak finding the words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to tell them but it wouldn't come out. Instead a sob escaped her. She brought her hands to her arms holding herself. "I-I can't" she got out. "Can't what, what's wrong" Prudence asked, sound more scared then the crying girl. "I can't you won't- I-" she sobbed trying not to insult her friends. 

"Lydia it's ok whatever's wrong you can tell us" Bertha tried not to yell, stepping closer to the shaking girl. "I...he rubbed me, H-he put his foot between my legs and I don't wanna hear you making excuses for him" she began. Finding she couldn't stop once she started. "He violated me. He pinned me down at the fucking beach house ad I couldn't do anything. He lifted my skirt a-and if Beej wasn't there. I'd- he's a horrible man and I don't- I can't listen to you two defend him. I'm s-scared and I shouldn't be. I should fight back but all I do is run" Lydia sobbed out. Moving her hands to her hair and gripping it. The girls looked at each other, processing her words. Bertha walked over to the girl. Bending down a little to seem less intimidating. 

"Lydia, how could you think we'd take his side" she asked. "Cause you guys like him and think I'm just mean to him" she hiccupped. "Well yes but we didn't know what he was doing to you" the red head stayed where she was. Watching as the goth walked away from Bertha. "I-I get why you didn't tell us. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't be honest with us. Oh god the horrible things we said to you" Bertha thought back. The goth just shook her head. Reaching over to the machine on the wall and grabbing some hand towels. She moved to wipe her face from the water and tears. "Here" Prue took off her beg, unzipping it and reaching inside. She dug around then pulled out a water bottle. She walked across the room, giving the bottle to her friend. Lydia took it snapping the cap then chugging the contents. "You looked a little dehydrated" she smiled as the girl finished off the bottle. 

She took in a deep breath. "G-Good thing you're not wearing makeup today" the taller shrugged. "Ya good" the girl sniffled, moving her hair back. "Hey it's ok you know. That the situation scares you even though you're strong and feisty. Somethings are just to scary to think about" the red head offered, tapping her fingers together. Lydia took in a few deep breaths, calming down a little. "Think I'm overly stressed, I can't seem to handle anything anymore" she admitted, running her hand through her hair. "Do you wanna go sleep in study room C" Bertha asked. "Ya that sounds so nice" Lydia forced a small smile on her face. Showing she was doing a little better then a moment ago. Her friends began walking to the door. She fallowed, grabbing her bag off the floor and throwing it on her back. 

*

School was long. Every minute seemed to drag on till the last dismissal. Leaving the students drained. Lydia dragged her feet out of the school. Throwing her self at her bike. She put her bag in the basket. Moving to unlock her bike from the rack. An abrupt noise caused her to jump, turning to look for the source as she raised her fist. But all she saw was a group of people shoving their friend into a garbage can. Three of them moving to help pick up their buddy. She let go of a breath she held, moving back to her bike. She began peddling away from the school. Throwing on her head phones to try and block out the noise. Or at least mix it with her loud music. She gripped her handles to tight as she made her way to the tall house on the hill. Just outside of both towns near by. 

She peddled up the hill, hoping the exorcise would help calm down her anxiety. She jumped off her bike, grabbing he bag and setting the ride against the house. She took in a deep breath. Moving to enter the house. She pushed the door open, finding it wasn't locked for a change. She tensed at the fact. Reaching into her pocket to pull out her switch blade. She slowly closed the door. Taking off her shoes, she instinctively lowered onto her hands and feet. Placing the handle in her mouth as she crawled about the floor slowly. Listening out for any noise. She kept to the wall, peering into the living room as she crawled to the dinning room. She peered her head in. Seeing both Delia and Charles sitting on one end of the dinning room table while the Maitland's sat on the other. She looked around seeing no danger. 

She sprung up from her spot, causing the room to jump. Delia yelped, placing her hand on her chest. "What are you doing" she asked frightened. The girl took the knife out of her mouth to speak. "Is that a Knife" Adam asked, pointing at the handle. "What I thought someone had broken in again. The door was unlocked" she reasoned to them. "What's going on" she asked, eyeing them all. They looked at each other, Barbara cleared her throat. "Delia um tells us all that you may be um injured" she tried to tell calmly. "Not maybe is, she has scratches on her side and its all purple" the red head pressed her forehead into her husbands shoulder. The goth blinked at the display, watcher her father comfort the woman. 

"Can we just take a second here to talk about how the topics on me being injured and she's the one getting comforted while I'm getting interrogated" Lydia asked, looking at all her parental figures. "Show us" her father demanded, ignoring her. The girl shook her head, raising her brows at his words. "Are you asking me to strip, show you my body to you all. That's kind of inappropriate" she teased, holding her arms around herself. "Oh no, no never like that love er Lydia" Adam started waving his hands in the air frantically. His wife lowered them "Honey she's messing with us" she told the man. He silently realized, nodding his head as he looked down. "Lydia this is serious now more games, no more staling" her father tried to order. Making the girl roll her eyes. 

"All right jeez no need to yell" she moved to lift up her two shirts. Stopping as she gripped the hem. She bit her lip, looking away. "Uh on second thought. I'm not comfortable with um presenting myself in front of you all" she tried to tell. Her dad slammed his fist down making her jump back. She let go of her shorts as he yelled "Damn it Lydia" at her. She raised her hands up, shaking as she held her fists. The room watched her in collective shock. "Lydia" Barbara asked as Delia stood up from her chair. The room faded and all she could focus on was the people coming towards her and the voice in her head screaming danger. Fear taking over her as her body tried to act on instinct. She stepped back "Stop, d-don't come any closer. I-I stop please. Please listen just stop" she pleaded, backing away. But they didn't stop moving towards her. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of yelled" her father began but she barely heard it. "Lydia what's wrong why are you so scared" Barbara's sweet voice asked. "It's ok talk to us" Adam called out. "Lydia knock it off your scaring everyone" Delia joined in. "Stop please, I might hurt you. Please stop" She tried to pleaded, stepping back as the group tried to walk to her. Her back hit the wall and forced a scream out of her. She hollered loud and deep from her diaphragm. Causing the house to shake with the volume. Everyone covered their ears, taking a step back from her. The windows shook and a few mirrors cracked from the sound. 

When she stopped she took in a deep breath. Staring at everyone as tears fell from her face. "Can't you listen just once. I don't wanna hurt you but I'm defensive. If you get to close or touch me with out warning my instinct is to attack" she took in a deep breath again. "I'm fine, the scratches aren't open anymore. I'm just bruised. It'll go away in a couple days. Excuse me I have seven assignments still do" she moved to walk passed them. "Seven" they all spoke, surprised by the number. She gave a small smile as she looked over her shoulder. "Ya pree exams are this week, tests galore and assignments piling up. all worth most of your mark" she moved to the stairs. Dragging herself up. She groaned at how tired she felt. Making her way down the hall to her room. She closed her door then locked it. Taking in another deep breath as she moved from the wood. 

"Babes" she heard from her mirror. The sudden voice causing her to jump. "Fuck" she spoke out in surprise. Turning her head to look at the mirror. The glass sat cracked in the middle. "Eysh" she commented on the mark. The demon sat on the side of her mirror nodding his head. "Was that ya who screamed, damn ya got some lungs on ya" he complemented but wasn't smiling. Lydia sighed out feeling a little relief. She smiled, walking over to sit in her vanity stool. "Ya that was me. I didn't expect it to be so loud" she looked down at the surface rather then the man. "I- hmm guess I was having a panic attack" she questioned, looking to the side. "Panic attack" the man asked, rising a brow at her. 

"Uh ya it's this thing that happens when your overly stressed, stimulated. You start shaking and your heart becomes the loudest thing in the world. You stop seeing rooms clearly and you have a hard time breathing. You panic and everything gets a thousand times worse" she told. Taking in another deep breath. Feeling the anxiety lingering. "So a mortal thin" the man played it off. She ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Ya a mortal thing" she agreed, biting her lip. "Listen I'm to busy for anything today, to stressed I guess" she turned away from the vanity. Showing the man her back as she went to stand. "All the more reason ta come over, walk the streets, we can go for squib again" he offered, almost sounding desperate. 

The woman turned to look at him. Her face sorrowful as she met his wide eyes. "I'm serious. Every time we go 'out to town' something bad happens" she informed. The man rolled his eyes "pff like what" he asked, brushing off her claim. She arched her brow as she stared at him with half lid eyes. "Well most recently the game show where I got flung across the room after jumping into a car by the way. The cannibals' which there was no warning. Uh oh the whimpering anime nerd who we stole the sword from. Not a life or death situation but that pissed me off" the demon smiled at the memory. "Lets see uh Elina, getting a literal axe in the arm" she presented the ling scar on her arm. "The witch that I cut apart.... feels like I'm forgetting something" she pondered. "Nah that's pretty much it. Sounds like fun" the man chuckled. "No Beej it's not, I'm not a cartoon I don't bounce back. I'm sorry I just can't pal around the neither world right now. I haven't been able to calm down all day. Feels like I'm constantly about to have a panic attack" she confessed. 

"Augh mortal emotions, fine be that way" he scuffed. Disappearing from her mirror. She rushed to the glass "Ah wait don't go mad...augh woman....no he's really gone" she sank into her vanity seat. Looking at her reflection where the demon was a second ago. "Great, way to fuck everything up Lyds" she dropped her head to the surface of her vanity. Groaning at her need to cry but being to tired to do so.


	48. you need a break

Dear diary. Yes again and yes I'm not handling things well. Everything is starting to feel like the end of the world. Like every little thing is cause for panic. I broke four mirrors including my own when I screamed at the top of my lungs. I've never done that before. Sure I've sang close to that volume but never screamed. I'm panicking over everything. People being to close to me makes me anxious, loud noises makes me jump into a fighting stands. I'm not able to handle day to day stress as well. School, work, social encounters. At least Bertha and Prue just think I'm stressed from school and well tommy's presence. Augh I hate him. Thought we took care of him but I guess one nightmare isn't going to be a cure all. 

Speaking of, well yes I'm having nightmares. I woke up screaming yesterday, Delia slapped me to stop me. Not abusively she did it to wake up my nerves system and make me aware of where I was. Dad made coco and we all just sat in silence. I Think they're afraid to ask me what's wrong. Not like I can tell them why. Even though things are rocky. 

I haven't heard from Beej in a week. Usually that's not so abnormal but he left mad. I haven't called him cause I don't wanna piss him off. I don't think my nerves could handle a pissed off demon right now. I think we're fighting. He left kind a mad and i don't know if my panic state is over exaggerating or if I'm undermining his sensitivity. I wish he'd tell me how he's feeling so I don't have to guess so much. But I'd take guess over is silence any day. 

I wonder what happened. I use to be skeptical of his every move. Waiting for him to make a move, step a toe out of line. My curiosity keeping him here. Not telling anyone cause I wanted to know why he was here. I did, he wanted a mortal to say his name so he could get out of the in between from Saturn to earth. Then he got what I wanted, he was able to go home. But he still came back wanting to mess around in the mortal world. Taking me to the neither world and showing me his life. Introducing me to his neighbor's and dancing with me. Again and again. Not really asking for anything just hanging out with me. And I got absorbed in the man I saw fast. wanting to introduce him to all my movies, spend all my free time with him. 

Feeling like my world turned grey when he left for the cruise. Leaving me with the trauma of Eliana alone. He doesn't think any of it's traumatic. But I do. Maybe it's because he's dead and I'm not. Maybe it's the primal feeling to fear for your life till you realize nothing can kill you cause your dead. Whatever the reason we clearly view things differently. I keep flipping through my pages, going over all the dramatic angst and wondering what changed. When did I go from keeping him at a distance to freaking out and describing our kiss in grave detail. My face heats up when I think about it. And I cringe. 

Augh did I seriously open up about that being my first actual kiss. Augh and you know he said he liked them inexperienced. So pervy. Maybe I'm searching for things to over think and cringe about so I don't have to focus on my school work or the fact that he's not talking to me.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia laid on her bed, screaming lazily into the mattress as she pushed herself up from the floor. Her texts books laid around her with her dead laptop on her pillow. He diary laid open beside her where she had just finished writing. Laying her hands out on her bed, her body sinking in the bed as her thoughts swarmed. "Ey you alive over there" a voice called out to her. She snapped her head up, cracking something form the speed. She stared up at her mirror, seeing the demon that sat inside. Keeping to one side as he looked at her with an annoyed expression. She Jumped off her bed rushing around the bed post. Her foot got caught on her clothing pile. She tried to shake it free. Causing herself to trip over her vanity stool and take it down. 

She popped up suddenly, staring wide eyed at the startled man. "Ya good" he asked, frowning his brows. "Who me psh peachy" she placed her arms on her vanity as she stood on her knees. "What about you" she asked more politely then anything. The man rolled his eyes. Leaning his elbow down on the bottom of the mirror. "Some dick quite. Had to take extra shifts at work. Listen to whinny brats and scared little men go off bout heaven an the lack of existence of god. Their whole reality chattered an I have ta fuckin listen while poitin to the floor. 'Get in the fucking hole how hard is that" he flared up. Turning red for a brief moment. The mortal blinked at him. "Oh" she said, moving her gaze around. "What expectin a fake great" the man shook his head irritated. "No I'm glad you're straight with me. Just sorta reminded me of a movie" she smiled thinking over the exact scene in her head. The man rolled his eyes at her "What doesn' remind ya of a movie" he grumbled. The mortal also rolled her eyes "Gee someone woke up prince charming today" she spoke sarcastically. "Oh excuse me am I not behavin in a way her dark mistress likes let me just attitude check" he waved his hands sarcastically. 

"Alright calm down cowboy, holt those ponies and settle" she scrunched up her face at his attitude. "Ya started it" he pointed out. "And as we covered I'm an emotional mortal. Not to mention 5'3 I can't be the bigger person here. I've tried you seen my plat forms" the man chuckled, forcing himself to yawn so he didn't smile. But she noticed the curve of his mouth. "So what's up what do you feel like doing today" she asked as usual. "Nothin, Ginger wanted ta talk ta ya. Told her I'd call" the man told sounding less angry and more tired. "Thats nice of you, so what do I draw a door or call you name to get over there" she asked, looking over the line in her mirror. "Fuck I don't know maybe somethin ya been doin all year" he pointed out to her aggressively. She stood up on her feet, reaching over to grab her chalk. "Alright fuck I just meant cause of the line in my mirror you troll" she insulted. 

"Oh wow so original ya gonna call me an elf next" he talked back. "Pff no one would mistake a filthy thing like you as an elf. Or are people just stupid and only pay attention to your ears" Lydia scuffed. Pushing the chalk to the wall and drawing a door, as she mumbled to it. "I guess dey focus on the ears dey are huge" the demon mumbled. "No they're no they're perfectly protonate to the rest of your face" she told him after drawing the door. "See ya" she mocked. Knocking on the door three times. A light began to shine from the cracks as the door moved away from the wall. She stepped into the familiar mist. Making sure to close the door behind her as she walked through the gate way. She stepped onto a blue floor instead of a dark brown like she was expecting. She looked around as the room came into view and the mist disappeared. 

From the collage wall of photos and mementos on the wall, to the pink couch covered in things she picked out. Ginger sat on the white coffin table while the demon laid on his couch. She walked over to them noticing for once he didn't have his shoes on. She scowled at the sight. Unable to look away from his mossy pads and long nails that hung over his toes. Yellow and cracked. She walked into view, noticing the red stains on the base of his toenails. "Look at that your toes match your fingers" she commented on the red. "Har, har cause of the yellow nails, laugh it up" he bared his teeth. "Actually I was talking about the blood stains, but go off mister I don't know what a nail clipper is" she looked up at the ceiling then down at him. He glared at her, pointing a finger in her direction. "Watch it girl" he warned. "Oh it's girl now, no longer babes, no longer woman but it's now girl" she placed her hands on her chest as she dipped dramatically. Tilting her head a little when she stood back up. 

"What is going on with you two" the spider asked. Looking between them concerned. "Nothin little miss darkness over here jus bein her sarcastic self" the demon placed his hands behind his head. "And cokester the cocaine sniffing clown over here is just being his usual irritable self" the mortal sat down on the coffin. Ginger blinked a couple times, taking in the blunt insults that neither of them seemed to care about. "Okay, um well I had something I wanted to talk to you about an-and you Beetlejuice" she began to tell. Sounding a little nervous. Both parties looked at her, waiting. "Well you see I bought this get away trip for me and a special someone-" She started telling. "You and Jaq right, knew ya two were boning" the demon snickered. Lydia tapped him on the leg. "And if they are it's not our business" she warned. "Oh my gosh no" the spider almost hollered. Her yellow eyes widening at the odd idea. "Jaq is my friends and no offence not my type romantically" the spider informed. 

She brought a hand up to her hair to smooth it out. "Now I preordered this get away at a lovely hotel for two and well they flacked out" she tried to get out. The demon picked his teeth with his pinky nail "Sounds like a ya problem. Shouldn' o' preordered" he told. The woman shook her head as she sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry whoever it was 'not Jaq' flacked on you. Want me to bake you egg free cookies so you can eat the dough. Oh I guess you don't have to worry about seminoma down here" the mortal offered. "Ok wow whiplash" Ginger whispered to herself, shaking her head at the different answers. 

She took in a deep breath. Throwing herself at Lydia and placing two hands over forehead. The mortal jolted, bringing her hands up to hold the smaller's shoulders. The woman sighed "I'm mad I spent all that money, but to distract over this betrayal to go. If only I had two super cool friends to go for me" she opened her yellow eyes. Pouting up at Lydia. The mortal rolled her eyes, baring her teeth just a little. "You don't have to be dramatic" she began getting a snort from the demon. "You could of asked" she finished ignoring the man. Ginger blushed, her peachy skin turning pink. "Oh" she frowned, throwing herself up off the girls lap. She fixed her hair from her frantic movements "Um so you guys will go" she asked. 

"I told ya It's yer problem" Beetlejuice waved her off, scuffing at her request. He closed his eyes as he settled back into the couch. Ginger looked down at her shoes, biting her finger nail and trying to think. But the younger beat her to it. "I'll go, I could use a break and I know just the ghoul to take that second spot" she smiled, watching the spider look over at her and the demon open an eye. She stood up, straightening out her messy hair "I'll ask the monster across the street." Both of them looked at her with widened eyes. "You what" they both asked. The man sat up, pulling himself up with the back of the couch. Lydia tapped her cheek as she looked up. "Ya this would give us a great chance to get to know each other. I only met him that one time after all" she smiled a little wickedly. "Once enough" the demon scowled. She turned to him, playing innocents as she opened her eyes wide "oh then I'll ask Jaq he's at the gym today right, I'm sure he'd love a little pampering" she turned away. Hiding her smile from them both. 

"Um maybe but-" Ginger started, sounding a little worried. But the man cut her off. He bolted off the couch, standing behind the mortal. "What that square ya won' have fun with his rattlin bones cowarin at everythin'" he spoke loudly. Slouching in his stands as he explained. The woman took a step forward, crossing her arms as she did. "Well then gee I guess I'll go alone since you made it so clear you're glued to your couch" she shot back. Unable to stop her smile at his behavior. He ran around her, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her walking. He gave her a hard look, angered and insulted by her choices. "Do I look glued ta ya. Forget about those losers. Beside I never said no ta a free trip why would I start now" he shrugged with his whole body. Raising his hands up. "Charming" the girl gave him her usual halide look. 

"Alright, still gotta go and grab something to wear. I'm not wearing this all weekend" She gestured to her outfit. Bringing attention to her back front zip dress with the metal lops strapped to the fabric. Flowing just above her knees. Accompanied by her black and white stockings. They both looked her up and down. The man took a giant step to the right, leaving their view for a second. He stepped back holding a suit case she had left for him. "No need, got ya some outfit in 'ere an some shoes" he shook the bag. Making a rattling sound like heavy shoes were inside. The mortal blinked at him. "Oh uh thanks" she said, her mixed emotions showing on her face. He dropped the case, acting like he didn't care for it. "Wasn' me I don' do girly thin's like cloth shoppin" she waved off. Ginger squinted her eyes at him in confusion. She raised her arm in a gesture to the man. He raised his lip at her in a warning. 

"Clearly" the mortal got their attention. Both forgetting for a moment what she was answering. She leaned down, unzipping the suit case. She didn't look at anything inside. Grabbing the first pair of shoes she saw. Taking them out she held back a gasp. She held a pair of black platforms but they didn't look like her usual Mary Janes. They had white toes ending in a leather frill and what looked like a black ribbon intertwining it with the shoe. A large plastic bow sat on the shoe. Leading into white frill surrounding the shoes opening. completed with the same black ribbon moving in and out of the center. Another black bow sat on the strap. It was a very detailed pair. 

She was overwhelmed by the intricate gift. Moving nervously to put them on. She stood up, feeling like expecting eyes were on her. She tapped her toes to the blue floor. "Well you look ready to me" the spider said, noticing her tense stand. She got off the table, walking over to them. "Here's your passes" she dug into her dress pocket. Pulling out two passes with the name of the place on them. Both of them took a ticket. Looking at the room number and the picture of the hotel on the strip. The building on the cover looked blue and shiny. Like the whole building was made of glass and stone. The front stuck out and curving balcony's surrounded it. There were trees littering the ground and pillars holding up the front. Leading to shiny doors that lead inside. "Snazzy" the demon spoke. Stepping down on the ground. His bare feet now covered in his usual black dress shoes. His work uniform disappeared, leaving behind a white suit. The lapel buttoned up neatly and his usual open collar was buttoned to the top. A white tie sat clamped around his neck instead of lose.

Black began to bleed into the suit, forming stripes going up and around. A few green splotches also formed. Mostly on the jacket and tie. And the bottom of his pants. He raised his hand up and pushed back his hair which sprung back up in a mess. He glanced at the girl beside him and she quickly looked away. Staring back at the picture of the blue building. Almost becoming mesmerized by it.


	49. and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used is I'm a robot by marina and the diamonds, do not own. Bourbon brand is also a real brand, do not own

When the mortal looked up from her ticket she was met with a different sight. No longer looking at the blue and blacks of her friends living room. Now she was looking up at the building that was on the strip. Seeing how truly tall it was. "Hmm must be one of em allurers" a gravely voice spoke out. She looked over at her companion, watching him flip the ticket around in his hand. He looked over at her, seeming unimpressed by suddenly being there and not in his home. "Grab the bag star light, don' wanna be standin around all day" he told her, moving his hands into his pant pockets. The woman rolled her eyes, her wonder fading. "Oh excuse me prince toe jam, I'll get right on it" she grabbed the handle of the case. Moving to walk forward. The demon stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She went to glare at him but he looked serious for a change. 

"Gotta let me go first, hotel works are uh those guys ya always complain about. Dem ya know male superiority types" he tried to tell her, looking around the for the right words. "Toxic masculinity great and Ginger thinks I'll be relaxed here" she mumbled to her self. "It's jus the bell hops an front desk, come on" he put his hand back on her again. Guiding her inside. They walked through the front door, stepping into the blue lobby. Lydia's new shoes echoing as they walked across the floor. There were two people sitting areas lined up with small tables all along the window wall. A long white couch sat by the door. The room was fairly open, letting people come and go with ease. The demon walked her up to the long blue service desk. He ringed the bell. 

A man began raising up from behind the front desk. He had slick back hair looking more plastic then hair. His face was long and skinny, almost morphing into his fish like body. He had a skinny nose that pointed outwards and a bushy mustache that covered his mouth. He opened his judgmental eyes at them. Straightening out his two tailed black suit. "Sir" he greeted the demon. "How my I help you this fine day" he held his head up high, turning away from Lydia the best he could. The woman clenched her teeth, a raging flame began to burn in her chest at how angry she felt by the small interaction. Her companion lowered his hand from her shoulder. Reaching down to grab her hand that wasn't clenching the suit cases handle. He intertwined their fingers as he spoke. 

"Yes I believe my house mate made a reservation. Now let me see" he grabbed both his and Lydia's ticket with the same number on it. He handed it over and the man looked them over. He gave a smile at the demon, his small eyes squinting at the action. "Ah yes Ganger was it, odd for a woman to speak-" he began insulting. The mortal clenched Beetlejuice hand rather hard. Trying to not make a scene. "Shut up Edwin an get me dem keys" he ordered, shutting the employee up. "Right away sir" the man turned away, walking along the wall of keys. "We're almost outta here, then it's just dealin with a pushy bell hop" the demon whispered to her. She swallowed hard, looking up at his calm face. She forced her mouth closed, hiding her clenched teeth. The service man walked back over to them waving his hand at someone. He held his hands high, placing a single key on the counter. 

The mortal tried to ignore it, looking down to take in a silent breath. Not opening her teeth in fear she'd start something. Another man walked passed her, dressed in a blue button up jacket that matched the hotel. But also screamed employee. He ripped the case handle from her hand before she registered he was there. She opened her mouth, unable to keep it shut anymore. Her companion pulled her back by their connected hand, yelling over her. "Hey thanks buddy for taken my bag of pads and tampons. Don' go openin it now. Can' let ya know what size pussy my girl got" instead of screaming, Lydia began laughing under her breath. Her shoulders shaking at his claim. A few woman in the lobby started snorting at the news. 

The bell hop dropped the case, yelping at the idea of those things being inside. "D-does the s-sir-" he began asking, his voice now shaking as eh tried to compose himself. Beetlejuice grabbed the handle and picked up the case. "No, bye" he pulled the woman along as he began walking to the elevators. She was still reeling on his statement, Jogging for a second to catch up with him. A smile on her face as they walked to the elevator. She was still chuckling about the situation back there. Beetlejuice hit the button on the side of the wall. He turned to her, his teeth scrapping his bottom lip as he smiled down at her. The elevator dinged and they both looked at the doors as the opened. Stepping into the space the demon hit the level number on the key. 

"Do I have your permission to talk now sir" the goth asked sarcastically. His smile grew at her words. "Surprised ya waited this long" he laughed. She couldn't help laughing, mostly shedding the anger she had. The machine stopped and they exited. "So the whole staff is like that ek" she scrunched her face as she fallowed him. "Ya pretty much, cept the maids course. Dey're a borin lot. Ah but I don' wanna talk bout work" he groaned, looking the the room numbers over. The woman raised a brow at his claim. "You said you worked as a guide" she stated. "Pff yah answerin the same questions over and over. Is there a god, is it heaven or hell, are you the devil. Religion really went to town. Even atheists ask the same questions. How bout ya just open ya damn book for the recently deceased and educate yerself augh" he rubbed his tired eyes, blinking up at a door. The numbers matched and he moved to unlock it. 

Lydia watched his back as he did so. Her mouth slightly open as she took in the sight of him. Like he was a different person then the man that held her family hostage, cornered her into marrying him and killed Otho without a thought. It was something she had to remind herself. Shaking her head and telling herself hes not just a working joe but a mad man. She walked into the room after him, closing the door. Her mental retelling was stopped when she looked at the room. "Wow" they both whispered. On the one side of the room was a bed large and red. With four posters on each corner, holding up a dark curtain to cover the mattress if wanted. There was a tv plastered to the wall beside the door, facing the bed. A mini fridge sat under it with a list of the contents sitting on top. The marble floor lead to two steps leading down the bed area and over to a large block by the window. Inside was a spacious red hot top. In the middle of the room was a round table with two chairs and already set up silver wear. 

Off to the far end was a door. It was opened showing small details of a bathroom inside. "Holy shit" Lydia muttered looking around. She noticed a balcony door from beside the bed, leading to a stretch that went around the length of their room. The demon whistled as he looked the place up and down. "Swanky" he walked in. Throwing the suit case on the bed. The mortal went right for the window. Looking out at the neither world sights. But the only thing she saw was a black ocean and lights on it's service. She sat down on the block looking out at the sight. "Ey what does this say" she heard her companion ask. She turned her head, looking over at him as he held up a menu. She blinked un able to see the words from the distance. "I can't see from over there" she squinted her eyes still trying. But couldn't see a thing. "Come here, I don't bite...heh" she looked away for a second. A memory coming to mind, making her chuckle at her lie. "I know that ain't true" the demon smiled, he walked over anyway. 

She took the menu from him. Looking over the options. "It's a menu they offer. All the foods they make. Ah first side is breakfast" she flipped the page finding there were two page filled front to back of options. "Lunch, dinner, drinks. Oh they offer fish tacos, oh with creamy barbeque sauce or tarter sauce. Oh that's a tough decision" she huffed out. Her stomach giving a loud rumble as she thought about the sauce. She closed her eyes in embarrassment as the man began to laugh. "I am betrayed again" she spoke out, referring to her stomach. "Nah it's mutiny, ya guts hate that ya don't eat. Dey raisin up" he took the menu from her. She sighed, knowing he was right even if he was just joking around. She got off the block, turning to walk through the room. "I think I'm gonna take a bath, I'm telling you so you know I'm armed and will stab a bitch if anyone enters" she glared at him warningly. He smiled back at her, looking caught but amused by it. 

She walked continued walking to the brown door. Pushing it open to step inside. The room was gorgeous in her opinion. A nice dark room with black marbling. Much like The demons bathroom. The floor was grey instead of white. The room was much bigger to. Holding a wall counter with two sinks inside it. Cubbies underneath for towels. A shelf of soaps and shampoos. Bath salts and bubbles. The tub was a huge, pulled away from the wall in an oval shape black marble. The tap swan in and out of the tub. She didn't even notice the shower in the back, taking up the whole back wall. Or toilet off to the side. She was to excited to hop into the tub and finally wash away her weeks of grim and mess. She closed the door behind her. There was no lock on the thing. Something she wasn't use to. Every door had a lock on it. Even the demons own bathroom. But here there was nothing to turn. 

She looked behind herself, staring at the turn handle. She bit her lip at her growing anxiety. Forcing herself to walk away. Trying to ignore the door as she went to turn on the tap. Leaving the water running as she went to unzip herself. Looking over at the door. She forced herself to keep going. Feeling her face heat up and her stomach tighten. A mix of anxiety and something else running around inside her. She slipped out of her dress, letting fall to the floor. She took her shaking fingers to her belt garter. Moving to unclip her black and white stockings. She pulled down her garter, stepping out of it in her pile. Moving to take off her new shoes. 

Shaking as she did so, feeling like she was being watched. She looked at the mirror on the wall. But only her reflection stared back. She moved out of the view of it. Staring at the door as she pushed down her stockings and pulled them off. Dropping them to the pile. She bit her lip, testing the water instead of taking anything else off. She moved to plug in the cork. Grabbing the bath salts and soaps. She threw them in. "Stop shaking" she told her self. So quiet she couldn't hear it over the water. But she didn't feel like taking the rest of her cloths off. Looking back at the door like she expected it to be wide open. 

Lydia sighed, moving to unlace her corset. Breathing in when it was lose. Mostly from the relief in pain. It was pressed harshly against her side which still bared a large bruise. It had died down and the scratched looked closed now. But it still hurt. She pushed everything off. Stepping out of her underwear and sending it to the pile. She bit her red lip. Bruised from her teeth. She stepped into the tub, settling in her mix of slats and bumbled forming. She stared up at the door. Expectantly, like the man would barge in at any moment. The thought made her heart race, Her stomach tighten and her thighs shake. 

=

A shiver went down her spine, making her whole body twitch. It ended somewhere sensitive. She clenched her teeth at the feeling. So many things she wanted to say to herself. But none of them came out as she started at the door. Her nerves more sensitive then usual. Feeling the water move about. Swirling around her. She bit back a groan, digging her fingers into her thighs to ground her. But even that seemed to send another shiver over her. She tensed, trying to will her body to stop. Keeping everything silent. But the way the water flooded in was making her feel desperate. Needy. She couldn't stop her hand from moving close between her thighs. Touching her velvet underground ever so slightly. 

She covered her mouth as she stared at the door, waiting for it to snap open. He fingers caressed around herself. causing her to lean back on the tubs end. Spreading her legs out a little as electricity went up her body. "Oh Satan what am I doing" she asked herself in a whisper. Her mind at war, with what she wanted to do. But how inappropriate it was. Being just an unlocked door away from her bfffff. The man doing god knows what in the room connected to her. Maybe he was on the opposite end flipping through the tv. Maybe he has an ear pressed to the door, listening in to her. She moaned at the thought, biting down on her hand to stop. Her shoulders began to burn with her blush making her breath a little louder. She wiggled her other hand back and forth, rubbing something that caused her to tilt her head back. She dipped her finger down. Letting it slowly push inside. She bite down harder to stop any noise that might come out. 

Wiggling her finger in a few times she started moving it in and out. Cupping the top part and circling her hand around to touch her most sensitive spot. As she moved the water moved around with her. Running over her, it added to her build. Making her move faster. Her war ending in her mind as other images came to mind. Like the mans large member, sitting in between his large thighs. How she held a dildo version once. But that thought led somewhere dark. And she didn't want to think about blond hair. Focusing back on the door rather then her imagination. But it didn't move. It still stood closed and untouched. 

She circled her finger inside her, trying to elevate herself again. Already to far to turn back. Focusing on herself instead of just getting off. Things she likes, things she knew felt good. Trying her best to finish before anymore bad memories came up or she was discovered. Those thoughts made her grow, the idea of the man catching her. Finding her like that made her body burn. She slipped another finger in easily. Biting down even harder but it didn't stop the moan that escaped her. Her mind falling back into a memory. 

Remembering when she and the demon were lost in the forest. How he had turned to her, placing a hand on her. Leaning in ever so slowly, staring at her like she was the only thing he wanted. The way his lips felt, the way he held her. The play back of that moment making her move faster. The Idea of his lips on her, his hands. Made her feel things she'd normally be ashamed about. She pressed in as deep as she could, giving a deep moan at the feeling. A knock at the door caused her to release her hand as she yelped. Hearing the man laugh on the other side made her tremble in the water. "Ey babes what's yer poison" he asked, clearly still chuckling. Her mind tried to think of an answer in her haze and panic. "Ah arsenic" she called out. The demon laughed again. She couldn't resist continuing to finger herself. Shaking her head at her own actions. But un able to stop from the pleasure it caused her. 

"I meant booze" he spoke out again. "OOoh um vodka...but not crystals vodka that bitch comes for you" she covered her moans. The man laughed again at her statement. She slipped in a third finger, feeling how close she was. But she heard the mans foot step away. Desperate and not knowing what she was doing she called out. "What about you, uh what's your poison" she hollered. Smacking her face at her question. "Laburnum ha" he joked but she wasn't really paying attention. Moving her fingers again and fighting off her own shame. "Nah Angels envy Bourbon. Comes in a sexy bottle, slick and long. The taste so smooth it's like having a woman swim in your mouth. Touch all ya sweet spots. Heh Ya know folk assume I'm a beer man cause I'm sleezy. But One thing I don't cheap on is my booze" he told the door. 

Lydia bite down on her hands again. Feeling the heat in her stomach collect. Then unfold. Spreading all over her in an intense wave. She went faster on her self as she read it out, barely hearing the end of the mans sentence. "Anyway enjoy yer bath babes" he told her as her ears popped and she was able to hear again. She held her position. Breathing hard around her hand as the other sat inside. Slowly she pulled it out. moving to turn off the water as the tub was full now. She looked under her foot, see she had at one point pulled out the cork. She removed the hand she had been biting, Moving over to place the cork back in. 

=

She sighed, slumping back against the tub. No room for relaxation over what she had just done. She brought her knees up as she groaned in embarrassment. Curling up in the silence of the room, almost wishing for the tap to be running again. She gripped her messy hair, screaming inside her mind 'you just masturbated to your friends voice, what the fuck is wrong with you'. She slowly slumped into the tub. Sinking down further and further till her head was submerged in the water. Drowning everything out and creating a whirlpool noise from the moving water. 

*

Lydia forced herself to focus on washing herself, Cleaning her hair and washing everything away. She dried herself off, throwing everything back on. Even the new shoes. She walked out of the bathroom, keeping her head low. She didn't want to look at the man, to ashamed with herself. But it was inevitable. She walked across the room, stopping at the dinning table. The demon sat across from her, an untouched plate of fish tacos set in the center. He had a glass of bourbon in front of him, already half drank. On the other side of the table sat a tall bottle of vodka. He smiled at her and her face turned red. She looked away from him but he didn't seem to notice the shame. "Twisted the bottle for ya, an got them fish tacos heh" he chuckled, gearing up for a joke. But the woman flicked off the vodka lid and he stopped before saying anything. Lydia grabbed the bottles neck and took a large sip from it. Setting down the bottle to breath. 

"Damn woman who can hold dey're ya know I love em" he chuckled. "Shut up" she spoke out loud, cringing at the sound she had gotten off to. She took another swing of the bottle. She set it down again, her shame fading at the sound of silence. She looked over at the demon. Wide blue eyes meeting her instead of bright green. The man was dark blue, a color she had never seen on him. She blinked, noticing his twitching jaw. He looked down from her, noticeably breathing. "Beej are you ok" she asked, taking a step towards him. He jumped back, shaking his chair as he got up. He shut his eyes, taking in a sharp breath. "I-I'm fine babes, just need a smoke" he looked up at her almost afraid. She gasped, realizing what had happened. She looked over at the vodka on the table then back at the man. He scratched his head, playing off his mood like nothing. 

He began walking towards the balcony door. "Beej I'm sorry I wasn't- I didn't mean-Ah you know I never want you to shut up right" she tried to speak. Tripping over her words. He sighed, lowering his shoulder. "Relax babes I'm jus goin for a smoke, I'm not gonna jump" he told her. Opening the door and stepping out to the balcony. Once he was gone Lydia ran her hands through her hair, taking in deep breaths. "Oh fuck" she began turning to the table. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I never meant to trigger him. Fuck why don't I have a filter. Shut up, Shut up me and punch me in the face. Shalom" she gestured to the air. She looked over at the bottle on the table. The vodka staring at her like a giant mistake. 

She walked over to the table, putting the lid back on the top. She picked it up and placed it in the trash can. "Next time he asks it's tequila or nothing" she spoke to herself. The mortal turned around, looking out the window were the man stood. His back turned and the wind moving his purple air around. She took in a deep breath as she forced herself to walk. Moving to the door and contemplating what she was doing. If it was to invasive or if she let him be if it make things worse. 

She opened the door, stepping out onto the balcony. The demon looked at her, his face devoid of joy. All that stared back with tired purple eyes. He turned away, staring back out at the scenery. He took a puff of his cigar, blowing out black smoke. Lydia swallowed her anxiety, standing up straight she walked over to him. Standing beside him as she turned to the scene. "Didn' I tell ya ta relax" he asked, taking a drag. She looked up at him, trying to find her spunk. "Ya but when do I do what I'm told" he gave no reaction to her. She looked down, trying to figure out what to say. "I am sorry there's no excuse for what I said, and I know I'm not really the problem. But somethings wrong-" she began but was gut off by a grunt. "I don' wanna talk about it. I jus wanna have my smoke in peace" he spoke louder then was needed. The mortal stopped. She closed her mouth and looked out at the ocean.

A silence fell over them. Both lost in their own worlds. Lydia started tapping her fingers on the railing. Starting a beat she didn't even recognize. But the demon noticed her beat. Taking in a deep breath full of smoke. "Whatdya tappin" he asked. Sounding curious. She jolted, stopping her motion and looking up at him. "Huh oh just some girly song" she rolled her eyes more embarrassed then anything. "Sing it" he ordered, leaning down on the reeling. She gave a nervous smile, blushing at the request. "A nah you-you wouldn't want to hear it" she stood up, rubbing her neck. "Come on don' make me guilt ya" he smiled at her. She looked at him with her usual mildly annoyed expression "do and I'll toss you over myself" she threatened. But he didn't seem upset by it. He just stared at her. His unblinking gaze made her a little nervous. "Fine but if it makes you feel worse don't blame me" she warned, looking away from him. 

She took in a deep breath, filling her diaphragm before singing. "You've been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately. But inside, you're just a little baby" she choked on the last word. Coming out a little higher then she likes. She cleared her throat, beginning again. "It's okay to say you've got a weak spot. You don't always have to be on top. Better to be hated than loved loved loved for what your not." she turned away so she didn't look at him. Not wanting to upset him. "You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable. You are not a robot, you're lovable, so lovable. But you're just troubled." She tapped her finger on the balcony. Hearing the man give a breathy chuckle. "Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot" she turned back placing her hands on the railing. "You've been hanging with the unloved kids. Who you never really liked and you never trusted. But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins. Never committing to anything. You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings. Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing" she turned to look at him. Making the demon stand up straight. 

"I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable. I am not a robot. You're lovable, so lovable. But you're just troubled, Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot" Lydia looked away again, staring out at the sea. "Can you teach me how to feel real. Can you turn my power on. Well, let the drum beat drop. Guess what I'm not a robot. Guess what I'm not a robot. Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot. Guess what I'm not a robot, a robot" she sang out the line over and over. Finishing off the song with a lingering melody. Like her voice could still be heard even though she wasn't singing anymore. The demon was quiet as he finished off his smoke. Sending the last bits of black smoke into the air. He audible exhaled, flinging his bud off the balcony. "Told ya" she muttered to him.

He took in a deep breath turning his head away. "Ya know hate haven my emotions displayed in my hair. Like a demonic mood ring. People can always see whats goin on...yet I'm still invisible somehow" he mumbled the last part. Like she wasn't suppose to hear it but he needed to say it. "Ignored, being seen but entirely ignored" she spoke up. Grabbing her elbows and crossing her arms over herself. "Like the whole world can see you, hear you but choses not to. Overlooks you on purpose because they don't care" she spoke, more about herself then him. "Yah" he breathed out, looking out at the black sea. A silence falling over them again as the stared at the twinkling lights.


	50. maybe

Lydia woke up to the sound of a door opening. She jolted but didn't open her eyes. Instead she listened out, hearing two voices. One she didn't recognize, the sound made her reach around the bed, trying to find her knife she kept under her pillow. But there was nothing, her sheets didn't even feel like hers. A gravely voice she recognized began speaking. "Great, I hate this an' ya a shitty person for this" he told. She groaned, opening her eyes only to be met with darkness. She rubbed her eyes groaning again a little louder. "An ya woke up my girl thanks for nothin buddy" the man spoke. She heard the door close. She turned to lay on her back. Pushing herself up to sit up. She yawned. The darkness fading as the curtain to the bed was moved. Light shun in from the space. She opened her eyes, looking at the man that stood there. 

Barely taking in the sight of his pink beetle pajamas. "Hey whats going on" she asked him, yawning again. The man turned away, beginning to yawn himself. "Ah just asked some guy how he's doin ya know polite or whatever. An he goes off about how he got dumped recently and always yelled at when he sees customers" he rolled his eyes as eh retold the story. The woman blinked slowly at him. "So he answered the question" she asked, groggy and confused. "Yah like an asshole. When someone ask 'how are ya' ya don't tell em. Ya just say good, piece o' shit" the man complained. "Wow ok" she snickered at his remark. Moving the blanket off her. She stepped onto the floor with her bare feet. 

The man reached over to the end of the bed, pulling on a string. He hooked it around the curtain, pulling it back to let the girl out. She walked out of the space, pulling her damp night gown he bought her. The black fabric clinging to her sweaty body. She looked out at the large room. Seeing a spread of food on the dining table and coffee. "Oooh coffee my one, my true love, my dark mistress of bitter and comfort" she walked towards the pot that sat on the table. She grabbed the pot and a mug, pouring the hot liquid in. "Jus once wish she'd talk bout me like that" the demon joked, faking offence as he walked over. Lydia smirked at him, arching her brow as she looked over. "What makes you think I don't" she asked. Setting the pot down. He blinked at her "ya call me bitter" he asked. She chuckled at his response. 

"What a woman, that's the word you picked out" she shook her head. Bringing the mug to her mouth. She took a small sip then set it back down. She sat down across from the demon, taking in the massive amounts of food. "So this is all for me then" she joked looking out at the stack of pancakes and sunny side up eggs. Bacon and hash browns sat beside each other. Toast and strawberry's and yogurt all sat on the table. "I'd like ta see ya try an eat it all alone" She stared at him for a moment. Caught, knowing she couldn't if she tried. She smiled, looking down at the food again. Beetlejuice chuckled. Stabbing his fork into half the stack of the pancakes. Throwing them on his plate.

Lydia had to admit to herself it had been years since she had an egg. Relaying mostly on hashbrowns, coffee, and whatever was made for dinner when she got home in time. She grabbed two and some toast. Once she started she wanted everything. Realizing she hadn't had a fruit in months because of her world hopping. Or pancakes. Whatever she didn't eat the demon devoured. Till there was nothing left. But half drunken coffee.

The mortal smiled at nothing as she drank her coffee. Not able to remember the last time she felt so full or caring to. The man reached into his pocket, taking out a cigar. "Ya mind" he asked out of character. "Since when do you ask....no I don't" she teased. He lit the cigar, smirking at her as he did. The room quickly filled with the sent of burning tobacco. "Today I'm gettin ya in that tub" he told, pointing to the heart shaped hot tub. "Funny I was just thinking about that. And how I don't have a swim suit" she looked over at him, knowing what he was gonna suggest. He smiled wide, showing off his uneven teeth "Who said ya needed clothes" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes but didn't drop her smile. "I'll just wear my dress" she told no one, looking out at the hot tub. Wanting so badly to be inside and feel her muscles melt for once. 

The two sat in contentment till Lydia had to go to the bathroom. She went looking inside their shared suit case for her dress. Finding something underneath her clothes. She pulled out her red bathing suit top and her skull bottoms. She smiled, turning to look at the man. "So this is just a coincidence" she asked him. He looked over the chair's back at her. Raising a brow at the sight of her suit. "Must o' been left from spring break" he told her. His voice more hoarse from his cigar. "Right" she spoke out, raising her eyebrows for a second. She made her way to the bathroom. Her cheeks beginning to burn when she felt the mans gaze fallow her. Doing her best not to freak out about her situation. 

Alone in a hotel room in her bathing suit. Going to sit in a hot tub with a man she had just masturbated to twice. The second time in that very bathroom. She bit her lip as she removed her night gown. Slipping her top on, overly aware of how little it hid her. Desperately wanting an old version swim suit. She put the bottoms on, hissing when the tight fabric touched her bruise. She ignored the pain, finding it a nice distraction from her everywhere thoughts. She grabbed the gown from off the floor, contemplating putting it back on. She balled up her fist, leaving the bathroom as is. No giant sunglasses to hide behind, no dress to cover up. Normally she didn't care, but it was different when you were alone with someone apposed to hanging out in a group. 

The sight could make her laugh if she wasn't so nervous. The demon already sat in the hot tub, his pink button up on, bones littered the pattern. He had his back turned to her, pouring something she couldn't see. it made it a little easier to walk over to him. Stepping up to the block. He jolted when her shadow loomed over him. He turned his head back and she took a step back. Biting her lip as she looked away. She forced her self to move forward, stepping into the the hot tub. "It's not to hot" he asked her once she had dipped her foot in the water. "Um no" she told him, unsure why he asked. She moved her arms to support her as she climbed in. Jumping to the side when she felt something cold touch her side. 

Lydia looked over, seeing the mans hand hovered in the air. He was staring at her side, at her injury. "Uh it's getting better" she told him. Moving to sit into the tub. "Ya sure, still looks bad" he scrunched up his face at her claim. "Well ya I got attacked by a Roc bird. I was just lucky it was a baby and not fully grown. Could of torn me apart....did" she held her side. Looking off at the room. She blinked repeatedly, trying to un-see a memory she had. "Lyds" the man spoke to her, sound soft and far away. She looked at him, her fear full gaze calming when she saw someone else. "Huh...didn't mean to zone out there" she undermined herself. "How'd it happen" he asked, looking down at her covered torso. "Hmm oh heh stupid me. We had a big litter and little to no food. So I took a troop to a near by cave. I knew where the mama keep the eggs and thought just one would feed us for a few days. But one of the eggs had already hatched. We were taken by surprise. I didn't see the guy till it was to late. He swiped at me and cut me open" she bit her lip as she told. 

She brought up her wrist, presenting it to his. There was a ring of dots on her arm. "See Cerberus dragged me out while the pack ran. Usually if the alphas injured to badly you leave them. But he didn't he dragged me out taking me down the coral till I stopped him. The nest was near a mud pit. The stuff was like mud but more like paste, I don't know how it was made. But I grabbed a shit ton and lathered my side and arm with it. Kind a passed out after but he stayed with me till I woke up again. Then he took me home to heal. Protecting me from any one that would get wise" she told. Smiling at her marks. The demon put his hand over hers, trailing his thumb over her bumps. "I-I never meant for ya ta fall in" he told her, sounding odd to her. She looked up at him, seeing the deep purple that filled his features. He stared down at her hand, his eyes almost un-seeable from her view. She blinked at him, confused by his words. 

"If this is where you admit Sarin coming was your idea and you payed her to fight me. Then ya I'll blame you. Otherwise it's not your fault that bitch was crazy, her down fall I'm crazier" the man smiled, shaking his shoulders in a silent laugh. He looked up at her, seeing her usual snarky smile on her face. "What ever happened to her" the mortal wondered, looking around. "I ate er" the demon told. Sitting back against the tub. She looked at him, blinking slowly at his answer. "What" she asked. "I ate her, tore er apart piece by piece till she couldn' scream anymore" he reached over to grab his drink. Watching as the woman stared at him. He took a sip of his glass. His companion unmoving. She blinked, her mouth shaking into a smile. Then all at once she started laughing, hard and sporadic. 

She wiped away a tear, taking in a deep breath. "I-I don't know why that was funny to me" she told him, making him laugh. "Yah ya really went off" he chuckled out. She shrugged, leaning back in the heat. She sighed as she sank into it. Finally feeling her muscles relax. "What's that from" the demon asked pointing to her ankle. She lifted her leg out of the water, looking over at the mark running up her ankle. "Ah some shadow bastered got me" she spoke out annoyed. He looked at her with widened eyes. "The shadow men, the ones with masks that make weird clicking noises" she visibly shivered at the thought. She just stared up at him not seeing what was so scary. "They're a bunch of pussy's relaying on speed over anything else. Bastereds all of them" she glared out at the room. Beetlejuice laughed at her statement. "Tell me more about the realm of monsters" he asked, placing his head in his hands as he looked down at her. 

The afternoon was spent in the hot tub. Lydia telling stories from her time in the other realm. Doing her best not to lapse into horrors she had to face but still telling him what happened while she was there. Eventually she had to get out of the hot tub, flesh becoming pruney. They sat in the two chairs off to the side. Continuing the discussion which changed into other subjects. Till eventually the demon was asking her about mortal foods. 

Her stomach gave a growl from where she laid across the blue chair. The demon giggled at her noise. "Augh I blame you, you had me talking about food" she whined, bringing her arm over her eyes. "Ya I'm the big bad making ya think of food and eat" he rolled his eyes, placing his long empty glass on the table. "Whadya want to order" he asked, rolling his wrist. The hotels menu materialized in his hand. He presented it to her. Lydia sat up, turning in her seat to sit properly. "Hmm you know as much as I love bein cooped up in a room, maybe we can go somewhere to eat" she purposed with her sarcastic flair. The man jumped out of his seat. He twirled around on the spot, becoming a blur of color. 

He placed his foot down, stopping the swirl of colors. He tilted his head down a little, placing his hand on his new clothes. Instead of his swim wear he now stood in an oddly familiar suit. He had a red button up shirt on, frills decorating the front of it. The pattern was tucked inside a deep red vest that matched his red pants. He stood up, grabbing his black lapel and straightening out his red suit jacket. "Fancy" Lydia commented. Biting her lip at the familiar suit. But the demon smiled "I do look dashin in red" he chuckled. The mortal stood up, giggling at his claim. "An so do ya babes" he complemented as the woman walked around him. He fallowed her with his eyes, watching her pass by him and start heading across the room. "Now that sounds like you're gonna cut me open and decorate me in a coat of my own blood" she turned around. Giving the man a wicked smile as she arched her brow. 

The man clicked his tongue, rolling his shoulders back. "Lyds If I wanted ta kill ya I'd o' done it a long time ago" he seriously told. Her smile fell, leaving her mouth slightly a-gap. She held her hands up, surprised. "Oh" she blinked repeatedly. turning around she began heading over to the bed again. Looking over her shoulder for a moment at the man. He just sat back down in his chair. Facing away from the rest of the room. She slipped into the curtained space. Their shared suit case still sat on the bed, opened. She rummaged through, looking for her black dress. Moving all the black clothes away to find a very neatly folded deep red fabric. She pulled it out, looking over the fabric, finding the reason the red was so dark was because of a black velvet lace that laid over it. The sleeves were made of the same velvet ending in a bell bottom. 

She held it up to herself, holding it against her frame. She bit her lip, wanting so desperately to throw it on but the bathroom was on the other end of the room. She looked out to see he demon still sitting in the chair, staring off at the wall. Contemplating her options she decided on taking a risk. Throwing the dress down on the bed She reached in the case, pulling out her black zip up dress. She pulled out her undergarments from inside. Glancing out at the man as she pulled out her black stocking's. Something he bought her. Even if he played it off as Ginger collecting these outfits she knew it was him. None of these screamed Gingers sense of style. She slipped them on, watching him as she did. Her stomach tensing from the situation. Her heart began hammering and she hoped he didn't hear it. Even from the distance. Once her stockings were on she walked out of view. Stepping to where the curtains still covered the bed. She took off her tight skull bottoms. Shaking as she stepped out of them. Quickly grabbing her underwear and throwing it on. 

She did the same with her belt garter. Trying to get through everything quickly so she wasn't discovered. She struggled clipping her stockings from her shaking hands. Moving to remove her red top and replace it with her red corset that she loved so much. Dark and covered in the same velvet lace as the dress. Ending in two bows that sat above her pelvis. She pulled the back ribbon so it would stay against her body not squish her. Once everything was put together she threw on the dress. Slipping into it easily. She twirled into the opening of the curtains. Looking out at the room to see the man had not moved. She smiled at her uninterrupted change. She reached over to case she pulled out two red heeled boots with the same black lace over them. With black leather where the shoe curved. 

She stepped down the two steps that lead to the rest of the room. Loving the sound of her heels on the floor. She couldn't help the little twirl as she walked. She smiled at the way the dress spun around her. The sound of her shoes caused the man to raise in his seat. He turned his head to look at her, knitting his large brows in confusion. He looked over at the bathroom then back at her his train of thought clear on his face. "D-did ya change in the curtains....an I missed it" he asked, raising his brows at the idea. "Well you were just so distracted and the bathroom was so far away" she rolled her eyes, blushing as she told him. "Fuck" the man swore but he smiled all the same. He stood up, cracking his neck as he did so. "Ya like the dress" he asked, looking at her shoes rather then her. "Hmm this" she asked, arching her brow and his poor attempt to cover his bashful behavior. 

"It's different that's for sure. I don't usually wear clothes passed my knees. But I guess for a pink house spider, Ginger has some dark tastes" She played it off. He looked up at her, squinting his eyes a little. "That a yes a no" he asked. But the woman just turned around, heading for the door. She stopped before grabbing the handle. She crossed her arms as she looked back at the demon. "I suppose I need a chaperon don't I" Her tone suddenly aggravated rather then playful. "Since ya don' know where the restaurant is yah...an ya know for the other reason" He scowled at the other reason. Making his way over to her, he held out his arm. Lydia Thinned her mouth at the reasons. Taking his arm anyway in her dainty hand. Beetlejuice reached over, flipping something on the door then pressing the handle. He pushed then guided the mortal through.


	51. a push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song used is love like you by Rebecca sugar, also qoutes from pretty woman, clueless, mean girls, none are owned by me. Quick note I know it's annoying to hear this but its for safety reasons

Instead of ending up in the blue hall they walked into a brown room. She was moved along as she looked around the whole area she could see. There were twinkle lights running up the walls and over the dark ceiling. Leading to a large area filled with spaced out round tabled. Two black chairs sitting at each one. A candle placed in the center of the ones she could see. The demon lead them to the hosts pedestal. A long man stood at the stand. His nose so high in the air it looked like his head was stuck that way. "Evenin, ya finest window seat, my good sir" the demon spoke, clearly trying to impress. "My apologize we are at capacity, Saturday nights and all. If you would like you may wait at the bar" the man gestured to the near by bar. 

"Do you wanna wait or go back up stairs" Lydia asked him, in a small voice. "Nah it's fine, ya want a night out, we'll get a night out" he told her, anger raising in his tone and his hair. He walked over to the bar, the woman still holding his arm. She let go of him once they were at the bar. He rested his elbow on the brown wood, leaning on it as he placed kicked his foot to the side. Resting his toe on the ground. "Ey chuckles ya better have a decent bourbon" he warned the bartender. "We have year 1900 old crow" the man told, sounding so tired. Beetlejuice smiled, showing off his teeth in surprise. "Oh shit ya'll have old crow, hit me up scotty" he slapped the bar. "Certainly sir" the employee told, moving to find the bottle. "So is bourbon the only thing you drink" the mortal asked arching her brow at him. The man mirrored her look the best her could but his features weren't as sharp as hers. 

"Ya ever had a good blend. Cause once ya have it's sayonara beer, astalavista wine" he shouted. "No think wine and vodka is-" She stopped, suddenly gasping. "No I did, I had some kind of whisky once but I don't really remember that weekend" she started chuckling. "Oh damn, got a wild child over here" the demon chuckled with her. His glass was set, half filled with ice. "Ya wanna taste" he pushed the drink over. She bit her sore lip, looking down at the drink. But she was never one to back away from a challenge. She reached over for the glass. Glancing at the man who was watching her. She took a small sip, not wanting to take to much of his drink. She set it down on the napkin. 

Exhaling loudly "Damn thats smooth" she spoke out. He laughed at her remark. "Warned ya, maybe one day I'll get ya hooked on these" he upend his jacket pulling out a long cigar. "Cuban, finest roll" he pitched. She snorted at him "Ok cult of uh-" she blushed suddenly, making the man smile lopsidedly. Giving her his usual perverted gaze. He chuckled, not really saying anything. He put the cigar in his mouth, pulling out a match to light it. 

"Excuse me" a voice called out, dripping with an unpolite snootiness. They both looked over. Seeing a woman with red skin and blond hair tied back in a bow. Her eyes were completely black and her mouth forced into a straight line. She had on rows of pearls, her shoulders covered in white fur. A glittering black dress hugged her body, which was petit and curvy. "Could you not thanks" she told the demon, pointing to his cigar with her gloved finger. Turning away to her partner as if the conversation was over. He stared at the back of her head, Lighting the match anyways. 

The woman's date scrunched his nose in disgusts. "Ah excuse me, ya hi she asked you to not. It's a disgusting smell and unappetizing to look at" he told. Some how sounding more snooty then his date. "Ok Karen" the mortal rolled her eyes. Placing her hand on the demons shoulder. He took the cigar out of his mouth. Moving to put it away. "Actually his names Kenneth and I'm Crystal, like the champion, But you shouldn't drink it. The tabloids say its the healthiest alcohol but it's not. It reduces brain growth, stimulates irritation and dehydrates you faster then any other alcohols" the woman told. Pressing her fingers to her collar bone. The man nodded behind her. Lydia clicked her tongue "What's that insert Champaign straight up my cuch alrighty" she shook her head in agreement. The demon started laughing at her statement. While the other two looked appalled. 

"Augh you know you really shouldn't bring a hooker here, it's a couples get away not a fuck motel" the woman insulted. Beetlejuice moved to turn to her but his companion placed her hands on his shoulders. Not pressing down of keeping him still. But it was enough to stop him from doing whatever it was he wanted to do. "Funny I was just gonna tell your 'partner' not to get a chatty one next time, I know it's cheaper but its not worth it" she spoke back. The snooty man placed a hand on his dates shoulder only for her to shove it off. "Excuse me but she is not a hooker, she is a refined lady" he corrected. "I can fight my own battles you don't need to defend me" the woman told him, rather angerly. "Ya she real fine, If ya duck tape er" the demon commented making them both gasp. "How dare you" they both spoke. 

"Ken your table is ready" the host called out softly. They both snapped their head up, walking away from the bar. Beetlejuice grunted, moving to take his cigar back out. "Unappetizin" he mocked. Lydia fallowed the couple with her eyes. Watching as they were presented with a table. Both freaking out to the employee about the position. "Oh that bitch better not" she spoke angerly. Her companion turned to look at the couple as well. Watching as they were moved to another table. One by the window. "Ey that's our seat" he shouted. "I hate them to my core" Lydia glared at them, baring her teeth in anger. "If it wasn' my vacation, I'd murder em both" the man hissed. A small rattling actually coming from his throat. "Boring" the mortal told him. He looked at her, insulted by her comment. She looked up at him with an arched brow. "Why just murder them, why not destroy everything they hold dear" she told him. Intriguing him.

The host walked up to them, gesturing for them to fallow him. They walked over to the rejected table. Sitting down at the red clothed table with a candle set in the center. The man handed them menus then walked away. Lydia picked up her menu to look it over, already seeing what she wanted to eat. "So how would ya destroy em, dildo grenade, Spike wall, Make em eat meat. Maybe present an engagement ring. Tie them to each other for eternity. Oh oh sew em together" he asked, getting more excited with each idea. "Whow slow your roll victor Frankenstein" the mortal gestured for him to slow down. She looked up for a moment in thought. "Hmm you know might actually do something with that ring, uh if you really have one" she asked. 

He opened his jacket, digging inside his red jacket. He pulled out a finger with a Dimond ring around it. Lydia tensed at the sight. He slipped the ring off "I promise she meant nothin ta me" he tossed the finger. None of them paying attention to where it landed. "Just how many times have you been married" she asked him as he handed the ring over to her. "Married or engaged, cause married once. Engaged uh lets see there was that one present I can't remember, Morgana that was a freak show. Marry-an a very sweet nun with a body like a pretzel. Um Dan the man, everyone wanted that guy....uh you then Sandy but I blame space madness for that one" he listed off on his fingers. She blinked at him. "Morgana, like the woman who wrote that grimoire" she asked. "The very same, but fuck that. What's your plan" he deflected, returning to the original subject. 

Lydia blinked for a second, recovering from her social whiplash. "Uh right the ring, well I'll wait till little miss perfects alone. Act on her need to be better then every woman leave some notions about her own man to think about. Then slip this into her drink. Then we can watch the drama unfold" she smiled wickedly at him. He grunted, losing his excitement "Sounds small" he insulted. "Wait" she told him, knowing her plan would work. "Here do you want the sea food pasta, the plate sized steak, or their piled duck with potato's and broccoli" she asked him. Pointing to the items on the menu. Remembering his inability to read. 

It didn't take long for an opportunity to arise. The snotty woman got out of her chair and Lydia watched her. She swallowed her chain of noodles. Patting her face down with a napkin. She stood up, looking over at her companion. "I don't suppose you have lipstick in that jacket" she asked. Pointing at his red jacket. He opened it, reaching into the inner pockets. Pulling out a black stick covered with a clear cap. He handed it over to her. She took it, narrowing her eyes at the object. "You had lipstick this whole time and I walked around plain, you know what doesn't matter" she walked off, the demon smiling at her abrupt complaint. 

She made her way to the woman's bathroom, rethinking her plan over. Wondering if she should go through with it just cause someone didn't like her. She walked into the room, immediately getting glared at. "Great it's the hooker, isn't there any decency in this hotel" the comment concreted her plan. "A hotel for people to come and fuck in expensive rooms and drink expensive booze no. Oh but I guess you wouldn't know about that would you" the goth told, walking into the bathroom. She passed the woman, not glancing at her as she turned to look at the mirror. "And what is that suppose to mean" the snobby woman asked. "Oh nothing just that it's obvious you haven't been, lets say satisfied" she continued making the woman stand taller. "I'll have you know I am very satisfied" she told, defensively. 

"Really hmm the way he was checking out every other girl made it seem like he thought you were a bore. But I guess I was wrong he does take you to orgasm city. Maybe even multiple times a night, doesn't skimp on foreplay. even tells you pretty words of encouragement" Lydia listed. Taking the cap off her lipstick. "Enough, hookers. So discussing" the woman muttered to herself. Returning to fixing her make up. She glanced at the goth who painted her lips black. Watching the smaller turn to leave. As she passed the woman spoke up. "Ah d-does your date um do all that to you" she asked. Sounding a little timid. Just the way the mortal wanted her. She placed her peachy hand on the door frame, giving the woman a pleased smile. "Oh this very satisfied woman doesn't fuck and tell" she told, opening the door to leave the room. 

She walked with a skip in her boots. Heading over to her table. She noticed the snobby woman watching her as she made her way to her own table. Once Lydia was at her table she slid her hands down the demons front. He tensed at her, not expecting her to be there. "Don't tense, this is part of my plan" she whispered to him. He gulped, relaxing his shoulders. Her face began to heat up as she leaned over. Kissing his cheek with her fresh lipstick. She could still feel his cold flesh and it made her heart beat pick up. She pulled back, letting her hands linger on him as she walked around the table. When she saw his face he had a dust of pink in his cheeks. Hardly noticeable from his pink beard, stretching up to chaotic pink hair. The only thing not bright about him was the dark lip mark on his cheek. 

She tried not to cringe and having changed his emotion to something she didn't know. Presenting him to the whole restaurant practically. She sat down, her own face feeling like it was on fire from her deep blush. "Ya playin dangerous games babes" he spoke up, turning to look away from her. He scratched his head, trying to scrape away the color. "Probably" she told, focusing on her food instead of him. "But you'll like the end result" she tried to calm herself down. Wondering why a simple cheek kiss could make her blush so hard. He looked at her almost annoyed, like she had missed his meaning. 

"The ring" he asked. Clearing his throat, like it get ride of the color in his hair. "Exactly" she smiled, ignoring it, Ignoring her own nervs. "An engagement ring placed in a champion glass of crystal a double slap to the face. The champion she hates and a cliché" she presented the ring. The demon rolled his eyes "Ya enjoying this more then me" he told her. "Relax and have some patients. Also since they don't take woman's orders here, do you mind" she asked him, sliding the ring back over. He rolled his eyes, taking the ring. He turned and motioned for a waiter to come over. His hair starting to fade back to his usual green. 

The goth let out a held breath. tilting her head down so all that was visible was her meal. She bit her lip, still feeling the cold cheek on her nerves. The scruff that had tickled her own chin. The thought made her heat up uncomfortably. Feeling like she was gonna start sweating any minute. "Now what" the man asked her sounding bored. She raised her head, showing her widened eyes and red cheeks. "Whow" he commented. She sat back clearing her throat before speaking. "Now we watch" she turned her attention to the waiter carrying the Champaign. The demon sighed in boredom as they watched him set the glasses down. 

The woman fanned her self, dipping her hand in the drink to pull out the ring. She was speaking so fast but the man was moving his arms about in denial. She stopped freaking out, listening to whatever her had to say. She sat back, becoming mad as she started yelling at him. Their voices were loud and caused a scene for all to watch. "Didn't I tell you" the mortal spoke, smiling triumphantly at the scene. "Holy shit" the demon chuckled. Taking a sip of his drink. 

The couple fought for awhile. Long enough for the two to finish their meal and have a dessert. eventually the couple was escorted out and the entertainment ended. The demon and his companion left the restaurant right after. Heading for the elevator just outside. Beetlejuice gave a hardy laugh as he pressed the button. Replaying the fight over in his head. Lydia didn't seem so amused anymore. She bit her lip at her guilt. Looking around but not seeing the couple. They stepped into the elevator once the doors opened. "What's the matter babes, that hole thin' was a riot" he laughed, pressing their floor level. "I mean ya it was funny. But we just broke up a couple because why they got on out nerves" she asked. Returning to biting her lip. "Eh was bound ta happen. Don' beat ya self up all we did was poke em" he chuckled, imitating an explosion. "Heh ya it would of happened regardless...still doesn't feel right though" she told. Pressing her teeth back down on her lip. Wincing at the pain. 

"Ya gotta stop bitin ya lip, it's gonna bleed" he warned her, speaking seriously. "I know it's already bruised, Just can't stop the habit" she explained, pressing her lips together. "Ya better or I'll make ya" he warned. She thinned her mouth, looking up at him unimpressed. The doors opened and they left the elevator. She couldn't stop herself from pressing her teeth on her bottom lip. Thinking about what she did. 

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall rather hard. Before she could react her voice was silenced. By a pair of cold lips on hers. Pressing against her in a harsh manor. Her brain trying to figure out what was going on. She raised her hands to push the man off. But placed them on his shoulders instead. Her action being stopped when he put his large hand on her hip. Never having touched her there before. He gripped her and she melted against the wall. Moving her hands to his messy hair. Wanting to feel the oddly soft locks. Her bruised lip lowered, to stop the hard pressure on it. If her mind was working she'd guess that's what he wanted. Using the gap to poke his tongue inside her. The feeling making her burn up. Closing her eyes fully, letting him in as the wall supported her weight. 

"Augh quite rubbing it in" a man shouted, tossing something at them. "Take your hooker to your room, gross" a woman insulted. Beetlejuice pulled back, removing his hand from the girls side. They both panted, mostly from shock. Lydia slid her hands out of his hair. Letting them fall to her side as she tried to collect herself from what just happened. The demon cleared his throat, standing up straight. He ran his hand over his now red hair. "Told ya" he whispered, not looking at the mortal. He turned, stepping down the hall. "Lets watch some cheesy movies, ya gonna complain bout" he spoke a little louder then needed. Not stopping his steps. The goth took in a deep breath, wiping her lip with the back of her hand. See how smeared her black lipstick was. 

She began walking on weak knees. Unable to feel the rest of her body. She didn't conform anything, unable to find her voice. Her mind still on the kiss as she walked into the room. She gulped looking out at the place. Everything was as they left it. A little messy but still fairly clean. She noticed the man charging for the bathroom. Seeing his red hair, she wanted to ask if he was ok. What made him angry but her voice was still gone. He slammed the door behind him. She jumped at the harsh treatment. Her thoughts all over the place. She walked over to the bed, falling onto the mattress. She stared up at the beds ceiling. The mans touch filling her senses. His smell, his taste, the way his hand gripped her. She scraped her bottom lip, moving her hand to her hip. Trailing the feeling. "Why do you have to play with me like this" she whispered to the air. 

Moving to run her hand over her face. She rubbed her face. Her fight reflexes sparking form how hard her heart was beating. She jumped off the bed, dashing out of the curtains. She gripped her hair, her panic starting to raise. Knowing there was no danger but still feeling like something was gonna attack her. She grabbed the tv remote. Turning the oddly placed screen on. She threw on the first title that appeared. Forcing herself to focus on the movie instead of what happened in the hall or her panic. 

On screen a tall woman walked into a store, carrying lots of bags with her. "Big mistake, big mistake" Lydia spoke the lines from the mute tv. She flipped the channel to another movie. Stopping at a scene with a blond woman, looking dazed. "Searching for a boy in high school is like searching for meaning in a pauly shore movie" she spoke the woman's line. Flipping through channels. Finding it was helping her to quote movies she's seen. "It's October 3rd" she quoted from another movie. Actually smiling at this one. She flipped to another channel asking her if she wanted to spend a dollar to watch the princess bride. "The princess bride is on here. Oh we gotta watch that" she told the space. 

She looked over at the bathroom across the room. She bit her lip at the closed door. Hissing at the pain. She rubbed her lip, trying not to think about what he did in the hall. She shook her head, taking a step forward. "Stop being bashful. There's no reason for it it's just kiss. He doesn't even care that's why he does it. He thinks it's funny, a big joke. Stop taking it so personally he'd do that to any woman" she whispered to herself. She began walking across the room. Stopping at the door to the bathroom. She raised a shaking hand knocking on the wood. "Beej I-I just wanted to ask If you wanted to watch the princess bride it's a classic" she spoke, cursing at how small her voice was. 

She heard the man give a shaky breath from the other end, sounding like he was right against the door. "S-sure" he spoke, his voice coming out strained. "Alright" she told, stepping away from the door. She took two steps before the man called out rather desperately. "Wait...whats it bout" he asked. She raised her brow at his odd sounds. Never hearing his voice sound so frantic. But she walked back to the door. "I think you'll like it .It's an actual good romantic comedy, as you should know cause I'm picking it" she smiled at her own pride. "It's about a woman who lost her lover, and is betrothed to the king of the land. Only to be kidnapped by comin thief's and saved by a determined, witty man with the most on point comebacks. I won't spoil it form there, even though I want to" she exclaimed. Nearly bouncing in her stands at how excited she was. "Augh you're gonna love this movie" she told again. She heard a growl come form the other side and her smile feel. 

"Beej are you alright" she asked before she could think better of it. "Yah" said breathlessly. "Yah I'm alright" he spoke a little clearer. She stepped away from the door, not wanting to know what was going on. "Alright I'll just be over there then" she told, turning to scurry away. 

The demon listened to her walk away, resting his head against the door as he sat on the ground. His red pants unzipped and his soft cock sitting against the fabric. He took in a deep breath, tilting his head down to look at his mess. A green ooze clinging to his hand. He forced himself to get up, zipping himself up and moving to the sink. Washing away the substance. He ran his other hand down his face, looking into the mirror. His ever changing hair shinning purple. He raised his lip in anger at the sight. Not sure if it was his hair he hated or his own reflection. He walked away, running his wet hands over his locks. He opened the door. Stepping out to the room. 

The mortal was tying up the curtains to the bed post. Allowing the tv to be viewed from the bed. He slinked by, hiding behind a bed pose so she didn't see his hair color. "Hey, news flash you're not slick and you're not gonna scare me" she spoke out. He relaxed at her words. "That a fact" he played it off. "Yes if you try I'll punch you on reflex" she warned, turning away from the bed. The man clenched his fists, trying to work up the courage to say something. "Hey" she started for him. "Um I know you think it's funny but it's not. Stop kissing me it's not a joke" she told him. Her own voice sounding sad. He resisted the urge to peer through the curtain he hide behind. "Yah alright" he confirmed. 

Lydia sank in her stands, moving down channels and clicking on the movie. She sat on the bed, glancing back at the black curtain that wasn't pulled back. "Y-You gonna join me or just stand there all night" she tried to tease. "Relax babes just changin" he lied. But she couldn't tell. Holding her tongue back as she focused on the movie that started to play. 

Beetlejuice watched the movie from the end of the bed. Seeing the tv just fine as the curtain hid him from the mortals sight. He did enjoy the characters, knowing his hair was back to it's usual green. But he didn't move from his spot. Keeping himself distant from her. Till the movie ended and the full credits rolled. He raised a brow at the oddity. Use to her turning movies off once they were over. He walked around the curtain, peering in to the space. The woman laid on the bed, curled up on her side. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. He made his way over to her. He placed his hand on her side, his finger tip glowing white. He moved his finger down, seeing the ribbon of her corset loosen under her dress. She took in a deep breath, showing she was having issues before. 

He opened his mouth, a soft voice coming out. "If I could begin to be, Half o' what ya think of me. I could do bout anythin. I could even learn how ta love" he began to sing. His deep voice raising just a little. "When I see the way ya act. Wonderin when I'm comin back. I could do bout anything. I could even learn how ta love like ya." He watched her for a moment. Noting how she didn't stir. He turned to walk away, waving his hand so her boots flew off her feet. "I always thought I might be bad. Now I'm sure that it's true 'Cause I think yer so good an I'm nothin like you" he turned to face the bed, presenting the woman to no audience. "Look at ya go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew what makes ya think I'm so special." 

He leaned his arm on the poster where the curtains rested. "If I could begin ta do somethin that does right by ya. I would do bout anythin. I would even learn how ta love" he sang out. Moving to the other side of the curtain. He pulled the string, letting the black fabric fall to a close. "When I see the way ya look, shaken by how long it took. I could do bout anythin. I could even learn how ta love like ya" he walked to the last poster. Peering in to the last space not blocked by the curtains. He stared at her sleeping face, the woman unmoving from his loud voice. "Love like ya ....Love me like ya" he sighed the last line. His voice shaking. He reached up and pulled the last rope, incasing the girl in the dark privacy she loved so much.


	52. We set fire to it all

Lydia woke up on her own accord. Nothing disturbing her but her own mind. Waking from an over active dream. Something about spys and having to pretend she wasn't seeing certain people in a building. Leaving through the back door only to see a horse caught in a fence. She woke up, blinking her eyes at the darkness. She yawned, cracking her jaw as she stretched out. Feeling the fabric against her skin she looked down. Despite not seeing anything in the dark she could feel her corset under the dress. Loose and falling down her body from her tossing and turning. She rolled off the bed to shimmy the undergarment off. To tired to fix it. 

She picked up the red object. Tossing it into the open suit case still laying on the bed. She walked to the curtain. Daring to open it and let the light it. She groaned as the light hit her eyes. Forcing herself to walk out into the bright room. "Morning" she grumbled before seeing her companion. The man grunted in response. She opened her eyes, looking out at the room to find him. He sat at the dinning table openly smoking a cigar. She took in a breath, finding she didn't notice the rank scent before. "Morning to you to sunshine" she yawned as she walked to the table. Grabbing the pot of coffee on the top before anything else. "Mornin that what ya wanna hear" the man snapped back. Taking a large toke. The woman looked up at him, baffled by his grumpy mood. 

"What's up your ass" she asked, bringing a mug up to drink her poured coffee. Waiting for a lewd joke at her perfect set up. "Tired" the man told her, looking out at the window. She stared at him, frowning her brows at his behavior. "I'd say you didn't even make a butt plug joke, you know you can sleep in the bed it's big enough for the both of us" she took another sip, disregarding how hot the liquid was. "Told ya the dead don' need ta sleep...bored" he told sounding a little calmer. "Hmm it does feel like we've done everything" she looked out at the room. Finding the aw to be gone from the sight. 

"Ya everything but murder, huntin, setting fire. I wanna blow it all up" he muttered, speaking darkly. He took another toke, not noticing the mortal setting her mug down. She walked on her toes, practically skipping over to the trash can. She grabbed the tall bottle of vodka from inside. Taking it over to the counter that stood by the door she looked inside the cubbies. Finding small towels and a pack of matches. She smiled rather devilishly at the find. Pulling them out and setting them on top. She opened the bottle, taking a cloth around her hand and covering the top of the vodka with it. She tipped it over briefly, letting the alcohol pour onto the cloth. 

The scent caused the demon to look over at her. Not seeing her from the table. He got out of the chair. Moving around to look at the front door. He left his cigar in his mouth as he walked around. Spotting her by the brown counter, a stack of hand towels sitting on top beside the bottle of vodka. She pulled out a match from the box, picking up one of the towels. "Whatdya doin" he asked. Looking the objects over as she held the match and the cloth. "You said you wanted to set the place on fire. Best way would be to throw alcohol soaked cloths down the hall. Something will catch on fire eventually" She ran her nail over the top of the match lighting the cloth. The fabric lit in a second. The flame growing large in the blink of an eye. Beetlejuice held out his hands as if he was gonna run to her. Watching the large flame sit in her hand. 

She opened the door, throwing the cloth down the hall before it was ingulfed. The man charged to the door, sticking his head out with her. Looking down the hall as the object landed. Surrounding the cloth in orange flames. The flowing flame began traveling down a line. Fallowing a stain on the carpet to an empty bottle. "Oh shit someone left Der wine" the demon smiled. Watching the flame grow and spread. Moving towards the wall. Once it touched the stains it began to sore up. Growing larger and hotter. "Fuck that was fast" Lydia chuckled, dipping back into the room. She ran across the floor, dipping into the curtains to grab their suit case. "HA babes the fuck ya trapped us" the demon started laughing. Surprised by the morals actions. He ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled. 

She swayed out of the curtains, holding their case. "What are you talking about, I see a perfectly barred balcony and curtains. don't think staff will care to much what with the fire and all" she giggled deeply. He blinked at her, his mouth open wide from his amused surprise. "Ya wanna climb down, what about my magic" he asked waving his fingers around. She rolled her eyes and he straightened at the sight. "Sure if you wanna do it the easy way, I thought you wanted to do it the fun way" she teased. Moving to the balcony door, she tossed the case outside. "Wow what a woman" he muttered to himself. Straightening out his jacket he began walking into the room. 

The two ripped off the curtains from the bed. Grabbing towels and sheets and pillow cases. Beetlejuice did most of the tying since Lydia was having a hard time keeping everything together. Once it was linked they tied it to the bars. Throwing their case over the railing to land on the ground. The demon climbed down first, the mortal close behind. The two giggling the whole way down. 

The man jumped off the last little bit, landing on his feet. He looked up at the building, seeing the fire had spread all along their floor and into their room. "Wow she's kind a destructive" he marveled at the sight. Watching the blue glass turn red from the heat. Lydia jumped down from the self made rope. She grabbed their suit case which sat near by. Once she picked it up she walked over to her friend. Looking up at her own work. "You know I wasn't even thinking. There are people in that building" she told him. Realization hitting her as she looked over at him. The man broke out in hysterics. Giving a deep cackle at the idea. He reached over to her, holding her shoulder. More so to support himself. "Ah lyds ya crack me up. If this is bout ya mortal moral forget it. Ya ain't gonna kill anybody Dey're already dead. Worst case ya see some scared folks runnin around on fire" he tried to tell her. Laughing at the situation. 

She looked back up at the flames that had now spread to two floors. "Well I guess if no one dies, it's pretty funny" she started giggling at the sight. They both took a few steps back, trying to see the whole building. Finding they weren't far enough. They kept walking back till they were at the end of the lot. Sitting down on the fountain that stood in the center of the large front. They watched the flames spread, shattering glass in certain spots. "Pretty impressive" the demon complemented, Looking at the opening door to the hotel. A scurry of people began running out. Screaming and tripping over each other as they tried to get away. "Thanks I try, but nothing will ever be as satisfying as prom" she admitted. Her friend laughed again "What else have ya set on fire. Kind a were quick ta start one" he asked. Finding the whole thing funny. 

The mortal tilted her head "Hmm well since you're not a cop. A trash can that fell down the school stairs on accident and set the eatery on fire. No one knew who to blame for that one. A toy pig and yes I was six for that one. A friends pool don't ask I don't remember" she started listing waving her hand in dismiss. "I guess starting my own fire pits counts, uncle Clyde thought me many different ways to start a fire. For survival reasons but I don't use them for just survival. Oh there was an old abandoned asylum that one I got caught. So it's on my juvenile record that I'm an potential arsonist" she rolled her eyes. Leaning her arms back on the fountain. The demon continued to laugh. He smiled so wide both sets of teeth were visible. "Ya dangerous hahaha" he joked. 

The goth arched her brow at him, giving a knowing smile as she looked at him. "Uh ya where have you been for the passed um" she looked up, counting the months. "Huh seven months" she told, looking back and forth. Surprised by the time spent. They both became distracted as a siren yelled from behind them. They looked over the side of the stone. Watching an out of control red truck coming down the lot. Lydia jolted in shock as it swerved. Her shoulders were grabbed by the demon. She was picked up and thrown over to his other side before she could react. Barley being missed by the truck that hit the fountain. It took off the edge she was sitting beside a moment ago. "Hey pal where'd ya learn ta drive" he shouted out as his companion pushed her hairs out of her face. 

A small green fella popped out of the drivers seat. He shouted in an adolescent voice "You're mom fuckwad" he screamed. Lydia jumped up in a sitting position, looking out at the truck as he jaw dropped. "Is that a child" she yelped. The man put a hand on her head turning her to look at him. "Ya know he could be telling the truth my moms a shit driver" he laughed. But she wasn't laughing. She pulled his hand off her "Beej is that a child." She asked rather loudly. He cringed at her question, looking away from her. "Come on lyds ya know kids die to. Besides, he's clearly havin fun. Mister big shot fire man an all" he pointed out to the scene. 

Bringing her attention to the scene. The hotel residents running out, some on fire. Waving their arms around as they jumped to the floor. A group of small corpses gearing up to go inside and setting up the long hose. All while the driver stood on the truck, laughing as he peed on those running passed the truck. Beetlejuice laughed at the sight, slapping his knee. "Gross" the mortal rolled her eyes. "Ha boys will be boys" the demon called out, causing the girl to nudge him with her elbow. "Come on I think this vacations over" she pointed behind her with her thumb. "Yah alright" they both slid off the stone, walking around the object and turning their backs on the disaster they caused. 

The taller stretched his arms above his head. Placing his hands on the back of his chaotic hair. "When do ya think we'll vacation again" he asked. Moving his head a little to crack his neck. Lydia smiled lopsidedly at the question "What not sick of me yet" she asked. "Ey that's my line" he bumped her with his hip. She giggled in response. "Well since I'm twenty now" she rolled her eyes "I can't get sent to camp anymore. How about a road trip after my exams in like two months" she offered. "Road trip, ooo we can go see the nagging falls, if ya wanna get scolded by water" He laughed at the idea. "Oh or the grand piano canyon, I'll play ya something that'll really make ya scream" he waved his hands in the air, getting more excited with each idea. 

Lydia looked up at him, a small gasp escaping her parted lips. "You know how to play the piano" she asked. "Never said ya had ta know ta make people scream" he responded in a cheeky manner. She giggled at his answer. "True, sounds like fun anyways" she smiled at him. He gave a nervous chuckle, reaching up to stroke his tie. A familiar honking caught their attention as they reached the street. Looking down the road they spotted a yellow car driving up to them. "Doomie" the mortal cheered. The car smiled at her, stopping in front of them. She threw herself on the side, hugging her creation. "Aw I missed you" she told the car, getting a series of honks and beeps in response. Beetlejuice took her suit case. Tossing it in the back seat. "Where ya been" he asked as he walked around the car. Lydia jumped over the door, landing in the passenger seat. Doomie beeped in response to the question. 

"What, whatdya wanna see that clown for" the demon jumped into the drivers seat. Placing his large hands on the wheel. He stepped on the gas and the car began to drive. Nothing but the wind could be heard as they drove down the winding roads. Heading home. To the clear lot, with the hallowed hill. Where a large blue house sat with a sign that shinned 'Uncle BJ's road house'. Doomie drove up the hill, stopping at the very top. As soon as he stopped at the house a loud barking started. The goth gasped at the familiar sound. She opened her door and closed it quickly. "Cerberus" she called out, running to the dog. The beast ran out from behind the building. His large mouth opened wide and his tongue hanging out. 

He jumped at her and she fell over in a fit of laughter. The dog laid down on her, rubbing his head on her new clothes. "Alright I missed you to boy" she told him. Reaching over to pet him. "Whos my good boy hmm" she asked in an oddly raised voice. The canine rolled around on the ground, pushing into her hand. "Ya see that favoritism" the demon whispered to the car. "Don't tell him that I love them both equally" she told him defensively. But still smiled at her friend nuzzling the ground. "I meant me, ya clearly love the dog more" he teased, barely hiding his smile. She rolled her eyes at him, standing up on her bare feet. "Ha ha I value you to Beej" she told him a little dryly. She put her hands on her hips as she looked him over. His features began to change color. 

He gulped, throwing himself into the back seat. "I'll get the case" he called out. She blinked at him, unsure what came over him. "Oh you guys are back" Gingers voice called out from the houses top window. Lydia looked up to see both her and Jacques poking their heads out of the circle. "Meet you in Beetlejuice room" she told them. Stepping away from the window. The skeleton waved down at the mortal then disappeared. "Why's it always my place" the demon grumbled. pulling the case out of the car. His companion shrugged "Cause they like you" she pointed out. "HA that's ya best joke yet" he walked passed her, heading for his double doors. 

She shook her head at his bitterness. Fallowing him inside the place. She walked in, seeing Ginger run down the stone steps and into his living room. She looked right at Lydia, her large purple lips curling in a smile. "You look amazing in that where'd you get it" she asked, making her way over. The goth smiled devilishly, glancing at the tall man. He was frozen in place at the question, his eyes widened. Looking like a caught fly. "Oh you don't recognize it funny nahahaha" she gave a small chuckle. Looking back at the smaller girl. "No I don't but it looks stunning on you" the spider responded. Tilting her head to the right, she placed a hand on her cheek. Moving to feel the material of the dress. The woman cleared her throat, pulling back and looking up at the other.

"So how was the trip, anything eventful happen" she asked, raising a thin brow. Lydia looked at the demon for a second, trying to hide her smile. "Hmm did something eventful happen uh lets see..." she played off, tapping her cheek with her finger. "Oh we broke up an pretentious couple" Beetlejuice offered, pointing at the girl. "Yes we did quite spectacularly. What else ok We set the place on fire" she smiled so wide making her irises seemed small. "You did what" the skeleton asked. Getting laughter as a response from both of them. "Lydia that's dangerous you could of been killed. Not to mention how rude that is. You guys ruined peoples romantic get away" Ginger lectured, placing her hands on her side. "Aw lighten up Gin it was a riot" the demon told as he laughed. "Pff they had it coming, that staff was rude" Lydia scowled at the memory. 

"Hotel staff is nothing but self righteous men. Augh making the reservation was a nightmare. But that still doesn't give make it right" the woman told. "Right, wrong that's not why we did it. Beej was bored and I didn't feel like checking out with those creeps. So I set the hall on fire and we climbed out the window" she retold as the demons laughter died down. Both guests blinked at her. Processing her story. "Relax ya goodie, goodies. No one got hurt. Jus a little flared. The fire marshal showed up, nearly took Lyds with em when he drove in" the man complained, falling onto his couch. He laid down, kicking off his black shoes. He sighed at the relief his feet felt. The two Cringed at the smell that filled the room, from his warn shoes. 

Ginger shook her head, turning her head to the woman. "Ah so nothing happened, nothing uncriminal" she asked speaking sweeter then usual. Lydia arched her brow at the smaller, crossing her arms. "Why what are you looking for" she asked. The spider jolted, looking around frantically. "Who me nothing dear. Just wanted to know how your get away went" she smiled a little to big. "What about you Mister Beetlejuice, how was the trip" the skeleton asked, mirroring gingers nervous behavior. "Eh fine. Would of been better with some hookers heh" the tired man joked. "Classy" his companion told as she rolled her eyes. "Heh that's me classy" he repeated causing the girl to raise her lip in annoyance. But he didn't see her from where he laid. 

"Well wish I could stay really, but I have work to do" she played off. "Oh you're leaving already" Jacques asked her. "Might as well get done what I can you know" she tilted her head a little. "Well don't forget to take breaks and not to over do it. You are more important then any work" the spider wagged her finger as she spoke. "Wow can you tell my parents that hahaha" the mortal giggled. "Whelp see ya, Bye Beetlejuice" she spoke a little sarcastically at the quiet man. Not getting a response from him. She waved at the guests "home, home, home" she chanted. Disappearing from the blue room.

She materialized above her bed. Falling down onto the mattress, she bounced off half of her landing on her clothes pile. "Ow" she groaned out, laying her hands on either side of her head. She stayed in the pile unable to motivate herself to get up. "Ah depression you ever crushing feline, digging your claws into any cracks. Pulling and ripping like a blanket that needs to be kneaded. Whispering your doubtful words. Watching as the mark grows from your persuasion. Fuck you" she spoke to the air. "Ahhhh I'll just lay here then" she grumbled. Not moving form her spot on the ground.


	53. men and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course the song referenced is suddenly Seymour from little shop of horrors. Super excited for these next few chapters. Thanks for sticking around everybody.

The clock on the wall ticked. Echoing louder then anything. The seconds feeling like minutes as the class sat in collective silence. A few staring at the clock. Waiting. The minute hand finally moved, changing the time. Collectively everyone got up, packing up their things and heading out. The teacher said nothing as the poured out. Among the crowd was a drained raven haired woman. She dragged her feet through the halls, scrapping her brown heeled shoes on the ground. Zig zagging passed other people not paying attention to their surroundings or silently daring her to bump into them. 

She made her way to the schools auditorium. Pushing the back door open she walked up the three steps leading to the stage. The room was mostly empty, only stage crew hanging around. Checking up on the sets. The stress of the release date clear on their faces. She walked passed them, letting them be as she made her way to the open stage. Walking passed the blue curtain she was halted. Stopping when she spotted her enemy and her supposed boyfriend. They were arguing quietly on stage. Something Claire never was. She tilted her head watching as the man pointed at her in an accusing way. The girls lip quivered as she looked away from him. The only word Lydia caught was the man saying 'fault'. He turned to walk away from her. Angerly storming off, stomping his feet as he did. He lightened his mood when he saw the goth. Running a hand over his blond locks. "Hey baby" he greeted her. 

She glared at him "Drop dead, rapist" she pushed by him. Walking to her enemy. The woman had walked to the edge of the stage. Sitting down on it and dangling her feet off the edge. The goth slowed her walk, stepping into the others space. She sat down, getting Claire's attention. The blond opening her eyes wide as she took in the sight of her enemy. "Like what do you want" she asked. Her sweet voice shaking. She clenched her hands, trying to hold it back. "Just to talk, you know you don't have to chase a man like that" the goth began. Getting a cruel snort from the woman. "Right like I chase him, men like come to me. Not the other way around" she bit down, baring her teeth. "Right so that wasn't a classic narcissistic move back there. Blaming you for everything and taking non of the responsibility himself. Making you feel like your the one that needs to apologize then running off so you'll go looking for him and gravel till he forgives you" Lydia told in detail. The woman stared at her as her lip quivered, her face turning pink with the need to cry. 

"Shut up you like don't know like anything. Besides if something was like wrong I wouldn't tell you about it" she crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "That last point fair. Then how about I talk and you listen" the goth shrugged. "Once upon a time there was a shiny blond woman with an obsession's for pink ek. A powerful woman who knew what she wanted out of her high school experience. Popularity, enough smarts to pass. The most popular boy to hang on her arm. A boy who was everyone's teen dream, perfect looks, the best at sports, and charming. She would walk the halls holding all these titles. Squashing anyone who threatened the world she built. Including a glamorous goth who resembled Elvira mistress of the dark" she placed a hand on her chest, presenting herself. The woman gave an annoyed giggle. 

"She had it all including a land slide vote for prom queen. I won't go there" she warned. "But time went on and she was no longer a high schooler. Now she was working on talking another world. Getting an education to dominate whatever field she wanted. Her life changing from social status to work status. And no one was there to tell her about the change. To show her she had changed and didn't need the things she had in high school. No one was there to tell her that the prince charming she held for status was dragging her down now. Making her vulnerable and troubled instead of strong and encouraged. The blond needs no one, she is a source of power all her own and if no one treats her with the respect she deserves they are wasting her time" she finished. Looking the girl over with a hard gaze. Claire looked away from her, not wanting to show her any emotion. The goth forced a smile, even if the other couldn't see it. 

"Hey, Lift up your head. Wash off your mascara" she began to sing making the girl click her tongue. "Here, take my cleanex, wipe that lipstick awaaaay. I'm the only one that gets to wear lipstick in this relationship" the blond actually laughed at the claim. "Learn how to like apply it then we'll talk" she insulted with a smile. "Oh is that so, well fuck Audrey. Suddenly Seymour is gone" Lydia turned placing her feet on the stage and pushing herself up. "Good riddance like who needs that Morticia rip off" the woman shook her head, tossing her shiny hair around. The goth just smiled at her, turning to walk away. She stood center stage. Twirling on the spot, turning to the audience. She began reciting her lines. The blond chiming in a little later. 

After practice she made her way through the halls. Feeling a little better after preforming. She walked to her locker at the end of the hall. Turning her lock and popping it open to grab the rest of her books. She smelt troubles colon before she spotted trouble. The blond man slamming her door shut, he smiled at her. Even and self righteous. "Hey, I hope you don't think I'm the worst for my little couples fight" he pouted. Lydia arched a brow at him "Couples fight yet you still flirt with everything that walks. Constantly hit on me even though I tell you to stop and oh attempt rape all while dating someone. Who could think you were the worst" she spoke loudly. "Aw good I'd hate if you hated me. I know we've had some hard times-" Lydia grabbed his chin. Pulling him down to her eye level. 

"Thomas Campbell you are the scum of the cosmos, You are the type that everyone can do with out and are far better off never meeting. I have seen your future, whatever daddy dearest promises you. One day you will be a bell hop in a hotel and I'll have the pleasure knowing I'll never see your ugly mug again" she growled at him. He opened his mouth to speak. But she spat on his face, releasing his chin so he could move back. "Ah sick what the fuck is wrong with you" he yelled, trying to wipe the liquid away with his sleeve. "Men like you" she told, walking passed him. She headed for the stair door. Pushing it and groaning into the open space. "What is wrong with guys. Seriously I know it's cliché and dramatic. But where are all the good guys. The ones who listen and care about what you have to say. Who complements you instead of objectifying you" she ranted to her self. Walking out of the school she saw her two mortal friends standing by the bike rack. 

She made her way over, draping her arm over her forehead. "Oh where have all the good men gone" she spoke dramatically. Both her friends thinned their mouths at her anguish. "Lost or taken, abused and used by the wrong people to the point they no longer exist. To hurt to be anything other then rotten. Oh whatever is a single gal to do" the chuckled at her. Clapping only to stop her from saying anymore. She bowed to them "Applause are much apricated even if they are only to silence this aching heart" the turned her head pressing her wrist on her bangs. "Alright already. Yes dating is hard, men suck. Really suck even the ones you thin are different" Bertha snarled. "She's still bitter about Tommy" Prudence told, sounding a little sadder then usual. "Aren't we all, he just asked if I was mad at him. So I spat in his face" the goth rolled her eyes. 

Moving to unlock her bike. "Gross, don't you think he'll retaliate" Prudence asked. "I hope he does. I'll have grounds to mangle him" she put her back in the basket of the bike. "Well true except if you are identified as the main instigator then depending on the judge you could be looking at a year or two of jail time for pushing someone to violence. And there are a lot of witness that can attest to the instigating not to mention your history of mental illness" the red head explained. "Yes thank you, a trail would be long and time consuming and if I'm the only one speaking out to his violent tendencies yes I could end up in jail. Which not ideal what with the insanitation, spread of diseases and the food conspiracy where they don't feed the inmates enough to give them energy so they are forced to work to buy gift shop foods for a source of energy. Not to mention the saltpeter being sprinkled in the food to lower libidos' which is a myth. All it does is make you sick" she ranted. Pulling her bike out. She climbed on top.

"I know you're being factual but it's kind of a bummer" Bertha told them. "Well the situations not ideal. Sorry that was uncalled for, I'll see you guys tomorrow" the goth waved as she set her feet on the peddles. They waved back watching as she began peddling. She made her way off the school grounds. Onto the cleared side walk. The snow had melted away as April geared up to change into may. She peddled through town. Passed all the familiar stores and over the bridge, covered in a hallowed barn. She made her way up the hill, throwing her bike down when she got up to the house. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the locked door. She took out her key, unlocking it and stepping inside. She threw off her shoes making her way to the stairs. 

"Oh Lydia welcome home" Barbara spoke, standing halfway down the stairs. "You um wouldn't happen to know what happened to this photo" she asked, pointing to the cleared space. The shade of the wall a different color where the frame had sat. "Uh no what was it" the mortal asked, looking down at the stairs. "Oh just a wedding photo....it's alright I don't need photos to know I'm happy. I just like looking at how excited we were. How in love we've always been" she smiled at the space. Like she could see the picture without it being there. It made the other feel a little awkward. "Oh sorry do you need something" the spector asked. "Uh ya to get to the second floor" the younger told. Barbara stepped out of the way to let her up. She walked passed her stopping a few steps up. "Hey how did you meet Adam" she asked. The woman beamed at the question. 

"Right here, we both grew up in town. Not next to each other but we had this group of friends since we were children. Each year it got smaller as people grew up and ventured off to other things. Oh I remember we use to hate each other as young boys and girls do. What with the myth of cooties and the boys only clubs. But we grew up. We spend a summer just running around and doing what kids do. That summer was different then all the others, it was the first time he wanted me around. Made room for me in all the games, stood up for me when the others were mean. Oh I remember he gave me his moms locket, telling me it was a kiss. Cause that what his parents told him. I laughed, telling him that's not a real kiss and well I gave him his first kiss that night. A few days later he came back for the locket. He got into so much trouble" the woman giggled. Looking like she was glowing where she stood. 

"Sounds romantic, like you're really in love" Lydia spoke, bringing the ghost back to the moment. She looked up at the almost sad look on the girls face. "Are you alright" she asked, taking a step up. "Truthfully, I don't know. I'm sad, but I don't know why. I'd blame school but its more social" she rested her arms on the banister of the stairs. Leaning on it. "Your story sounds so lovely, something out of a movie. But I don't see moments like those. I see horrors, someone I know whos in a relationship with a narcissistic. A man that doesn't value her and treats every one else like their just walking meat. It makes me think about my own relationships. What I've had to put up with" she told, sighing as she rested her head on the banister. 

Barbara looked at her, confused. Frowning her brows and tilting her head. I made the other smile a little. "You're just a lucky one that's all. Guys aren't great, In my experience they just pretend so they have something to fuck and direct their anger at. Not in a physical why but mentally, emotionally. Making others feel like everything wrong is there fault. Sure people say that's negative thinking and nice guys are out there two and if your to bitter you won't find them. Then I just think I don't really want a guy in my life. I'm happy with the people I have. I just sometimes wish things were better. Or I could nock it all up to my brain trying to find anything to prolong my depression and screwed up men is just the best route" Lydia stood up from the banister.

"That's, that's a lot to take in. The trouble and the, you've dated before" the brunette asked, baffled at the idea. The goth sucked in air through her teeth, rolling her shoulders as she leaned a little. "Ya had boyfriends before and if you really want your world shattered I've had sex before and it's not great" the woman's conversation was interrupted by a deep cough. Lydia turned to look up the stairs. She walked up the last few steps, meeting her dad open office. The man stood inside, coughing and hurriedly cleaning up his spilt coffee. 

"Oh maybe we shouldn't of been talking in the middle of the stairs" Barbara spoke awkwardly. "Shit" the goth mumbled, turning to walk down the hall. "Oh Lydia, you know, well it's awful that, thats happened to you and your friend. But One day you'll meet someone who takes you as you are. Who likes your dark sense of humor and enjoys making people sweat the way you do. Someone who doesn't mind your bitter days or when your depression acts up. Because they adore all parts of you. I'm not saying it will happen soon and maybe it won't till you're in your fifties. Maybe you'll Already be divorced or lost your first partner. But some day it will and it'll be worth the wait" the woman smiled. Swaying in her stands. Lydia couldn't bite her tongue back. 

"Oh" she started trying to stop her sentence. "But Barbara I already lost my husband. Pff don't you know I'm a widow" she tried not to laugh. The brunette looked horrified by the claim. Looking all over the girls face and trying to figure out when. Realization fell over her features as the shock turned to mild annoyance. "Ha ha very funny, you've successfully shocked me to my core. Remember to take breaks if you can. We'd like to see you during dinner" she spoke. Turning to the attic stairs. The goth walked away, biting her lip to stop from laughing. She walked into her room, Closing the door and locking it. 

She took off her back and tossed it to the bed. "Hysterical babes" she heard from her mirror. Making her jolt a little. "Heh made ya scared" a gravely voice mocked her. She turned to the replaced glass, Squinting her eyes at the man as she pushed out her bottom lip. His smile grew at her pout. "Ya pouts back, aw ya so cute when ya mad" he chuckled again. Making the girl roll her eyes as he cheeks turned pink. "I'm not cute" she spoke back, her eyes widening as she spoke. He snickered at her "Ey come over here" he motioned his head to the darkness behind him. "Hey how about you try asking me nicely. Besides what makes you think I don't have stuff to do" she turned away form him. Reaching over to grab her books. "Put it on the back burner, I'm more important" he claimed, pointing to himself with his thumbs. 

The woman smirked at him. "That so" she asked. He swallowed hard at her response but held up his proud demeanor. She looked at the books that littered her bed now. Thinking her options over. She bit her lip, feeling the sting of her bruises. The thought making her think of other things. She threw her thumb nail in between her teeth instead. She walked over to her closet. Opening the doors to look inside. She stepped into the large furniture. Being cautious of her shoe racks. She grabbed the dress she wanted to put on, closing the door behind her. 

"Ey...Lyds....that a yes, Whatdya doing" the demon called out to her. Making her poke her head out of the closet. "Relax if you holler to loud you'll be found" she warned. Stepping back inside. The man grumbled, leaning against her frame. The woman stepped out of her closet. Her outfit changed from the brown uniform to an open shoulder black dress. The sleeves ending in cut up bell bottoms. The end of it swaying above her knees at different lengths. She had thrown on her platform boots, the length reaching up passed her ankles. She tied up the built in corset of her dress. Pulling the ribbon to tighten the torso. Making sure it wouldn't fall. "Damn, babes ya clean up nasty" the demon stuck out his long tongue at the remark. 

She tried her best not to blush, knowing what the snake like appendage felt like. "It's effortless" she covered. Stepping onto her stool then kneeling on her vanity. She placed her hand on the glass, feeling the cold service stick to her hand. The demon smiled wide, placing his larger hand against hers. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, haunting ghosts I turn lose. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She whispered. Not wanting anyone else to hear her. The mans fingers reached through the glass, intertwining their fingers. She felt his sharp nails on her skin. He pulled her through, dragging her into a world of darkness. The only thing visible was the mans eyes. Light of her world vanishing, making them glow even brighter. An odd song suddenly playing in her head as she stared it him. Falling into him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, resting his hand on her lower back. Like they were going to start dancing. 

Light peered into the darkness. Chasing it away in colors of orange. Beetlejuice let go of her hand, pulling out a black handle from his pant pocket. He hit the button on the side and his umbrella popped out. The familiar pattern that matched the mans clothes, Flew over head. They bounced in the air, floating down instead of falling. The transition still amazing her. The suspended feeling turning into falling then floating when they were landing on the street. She watched the city from what she could see. Noticing a dark passage of trees far away. The way they bent like they were all drooping down. The tops of a purple castle could be seen. But it was mostly hidden by the trees. Then by the buildings as they descended. The man's feet touch the ground first then her plat forms. 

She held onto him a little longer then necessary. Stepping back when he moved his umbrella down. Hitting the button on the handle to make it collapse. He smiled as he put the object in his pocket. Bending his knees as he brought his fist up triumphantly. "Nailed it" he called out. The mortal giggled at his behavior. Both jolting when a fire hydrate lid flew up in the air, fallowed by a gush of water. "I didn' do that, ya can't prove nothin" he pointed at her. She just giggled again "Heh you make me laugh Beej" she told him. Turning her attention to the space. There was an opening between buildings, leading to a line of booths and tents. 

"A famers market" she asked. Glancing over at he man. He was slouched down, shoulders raised high as he held down his hair. Looking up frightfully till she spoke to him. He turned his gaze to her, his pupils nearly black slits. He cleared his throat, standing up straight and holding his lapel in a relaxed manor. "Oh yah best place ta find oddities an treasure" he told her like he wasn't freaking out a second ago. She chose to ignore the actions, turning her sight back on the market. She walked into the space. Her confusion being replaced when she saw the different booths. Lots of unique self made items.

Knitted blankets that moved and talked to you. Comforting you to sleep. Leggings where the pictures moved. Lots of food and grocery booths. Candles made out of all kinds of waxes. Paintings and sculptures everywhere. The mortal was mesmerized by all of it, stopping at almost every booth. She watched a hand held wind mill turn unstopping. "Ey babes" her companion spoke to her. She looked over to see him at eye level. A pair of ocean bottom glasses on. The lenses full of water and seaweed. "Do I have the swamp in my eyes" she laughed at his question. Raising her hand to her mouth. He stood up straight, throwing the glasses off. "Come on there's a 'ya don' need it booth over there" he placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her away from the booth. "Oh boy another one" she joked sarcastically. A permanent smile on her face as they checked out the other tents. 

They walked around a hand made jewelry booth. Filled with different stands to hold their products. Lydia was staring at a black dream catcher with bright green beads on the inside and the five doubled strings hanging on the bottom. Black feathers held off the end. She contemplating asking for it, having no neither world money of her own. But decided against it. "Ey hold out ya arm" the demon asked. She held it out without thinking. Her brain catching up to her as he rolled a bracelet onto her wrist. The purple and green beads oddly complementing each other. "Oh" she said as she looked at it. "Purple's still ya favorite right, I mean aside from black" he looked off as he spoke. "Uh ya I love purple...thank you it's pretty" she smiled at the gift. Turning her wrist over to see the a pendent on it. She read over the heart shaped silver. 

Closing her eyes as the man laughed. "Ya said it was pretty ya can't take it back" he hollered, walking away from her. She opened her eyes half way, looking at him as he scurried off. "A man who runs is a man who fears" she told herself. The pendent hitting her skin. The word 'princess' carved into it. She walked after him, spotting his green hair easily in the crowed. He jolted when she appeared at his side, smoothing out his hair as a cover. They walked around till the orange sky turned dark and cloudy. They both looked up, watching the storm clouds coming in. "Huh weather man did say it rain" the demon spoke up. He looked around for cover, seeing a cover above a store sign. "Over there" he pointed for his friend to see. They made their way over, ducking in just as the rain began. 

Lydia watched the rain fall, the abrupt drizzle turning into a down pour. People tried to get off the streets as fast as they could. The store door opened and a lady stepped out. Only to head back inside. It made the mortal aware of the shop. She looked behind herself at the large window. The display showed off flowers of different kinds. Tall orchids that changed colors, Peony's that opened and closed their buds anxiously. Phinox roses that bloomed a bright red then slowly decayed. Peddles falling as it blackened and the bud shrank. Only to re grow once the last peddle fell. A collection of small bell flowers waving and looking like it was snapping. "What are those" she asked pointing at the flowers. "Hmm" the demon looked at the window. "Snap dragons, tell them a form of literature they like and it'll snap for ya" he turned to place his arm on the window. "Hmm sounds noisy, what about that one there, the changing one" she moved her gaze to the long stem that ended in an umbrella of peddles. 

"Uh I don' know ask Ginger she's the florist" he huffed. "Really I thought she was a tap dancer" the mortal looked up at him. "Thats a passion, she can't get a gig ta save 'er after life" he scuffed, turning to look back at the flowers. Their silence was interrupted by an moaning voice. "My what an exquisite being" he spoke. The demon grunted "Ey pal leave er alo-Prince Vince" he shouted when he looked over. Poofing out of thin air, leaving behind a disembodied eye. Lydia looked over at the space, eyes wide in shock. "Beej where'd you go" she called out. "Excuse me" the moaning voice spoke up. Soft and sorrowful. She turned her head to look at him. Taking in the sight and not understanding why her friend left. He was just a little taller then her with a long slim face. His cheek bones high and sticking out a little. His eyes were droopy and devoid of any bright colors. His nose oddly small for his face, a long frown pulling at his cheeks. His hair was pushed back, dangling just passed his ears. Black and greasy. His clothing just a long black shirt with a grey collar reaching down in a key hole design. The fabric on his shoulder curling into a swirl. 

"I do apologize for making your escort disappear. My citizens tend to do that" he told her. She arched her brow at him "From you" she asked, looking him up and down. Noticing his black tights and black shoes. "Yes funny I know but they do. Oh apologize I am Prince Vince ruler of this land" he bowed to her. "And who might you be delicate traveler" Lydia couldn't help smiling at the slipped in complement. "Ah Lydia Deetz" she answered. Finding her shoulders were heating up. The man smiled at her, a weak smile like his muscles weren't use to it. "You could of proclaimed to be a dark star for you walk as a ghost but when noticed burn brighter then anyone else" he placed a hand on his chest as he spoke. The woman smiled as she blinked. Her cheeks turning pink "Dark star, I've never been called that before. Widow, crazy, bitch even but never a dark star" she listed of. Speaking faster then usual. "I speak only the truth. I was captivated the moment my carriage turned the corner. If you will I would like to invite you to my castle for a shared dinner tomorrow night" he placed his hands behind his back. Patiently. 

"Oh Uh" she tried to speak but her minds wouldn't form words. "Of course your feline is invited, I just adore cats" the man gestured to the ground. "Cat" she questioned. Looking down. Beside her foot sat a fat fluffy cat. It's fur was white and with green patches all over. Most noticeable on the top of his head. Black and white stripped boots sat on his feet. The cat looked up at her, staring at her with large green eyes. She blinked at the sight. Opening her eyes half way, showing mild irritation. "Yes my cat, how could I forget. I would love to come by and enjoy a meal with you prince Vince" she answered, turning her sight back on the dreary man. "Thank you, I shall see you tomorrow at six then" he bowed one last time. Standing up then walking out into the pouring rain like he couldn't feel it. A corpse stood by the door opening it for him then closing it. 

Lydia waved as the carriage began moving. She put her hands on her hips, looking down at the cat. "A cat huh" she asked, arching a brow. The cat morphed, growing large. The fur fading as a stripped suite took it's place. Till the only thing left of the cat was the curly mouth, sitting in a scowl on the mans face. "What I got spite with the prince" he raised his knee up so his leg was on the ground. Lydia just stared at him, waiting. "Ight I messed around in his kitchen...an maybe stole his advisors toupee. Heh and flooded his entrance way with oatmeal. Took em weeks to eat through it hahaha" he laughed at the memories. The mortal shook her head. "Baffles me that you're this powerful demon who tore a woman to Pieces, held a death to death game show, killed his mother and when let lose all you do is practical jokes" she spoke. 

"Well yah I had grudges on those people, well Otho was jus annoying. But I'm all about chaos babes not destroy everythin in sight" he shook his head like it was obvious. The rain began to lighten up. The demon stood up as the clouds moved away. "Odd" the mortal said, looking out at the now dry sky. "Eh not really, Prince Vince has his own dark cloud of eternal misery. Can't believe ya agreed to hang out with that loser he's such a bummer" the man began walking away from the store. She fallowed him, scampering to catch up. "I didn't think so, I thought he was...poetic" she smiled. Her viper like mouth curling in a way he had never seen. He grunted at the look "Ya real original callin a dame bright. Wonder how many woman he's tried that on" he insulted. "He doesn't strike me as the player type, besides it's just one dinner what's the harm" she spoke her thoughts, not picking up on his tone. 

"How about leadin a guy on, or the potential of havin ta break out o' there cause name a reason. Or the fact that he's probably way older then me an just looks young cause he died young" the demon ranted, his sights beaming red as the color filled anything that was green on him. "Whow where did that come from, why are you so mad" the woman asked, looking at him oddly. "I'm not mad" he shouted running his hand through his hair. She gave him her usual mildly annoyed expression, stopping her walk to cross her arms. "Right, look I think you just need a breather. I gotta go, promised Barbara I'd try to make it for family dinner. I'll see you tomorrow ok" she waited for an answer. Watching the man take in deep breaths. "Thought ya were goin to prince Vince castle tomorrow" he grumbled. "Ya but he invited me and my kitten" she reached over, booping his nose. Forgetting the honk noise it made. She snickered, covering her mouth. "Sorry I know your mad I just forgot you do that" she tried to hold back a smile. He rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to stop the smile from spreading on his face. "Bye Beej" she waved then stepped back. "Home, Home, Home" she chanted. Disappearing from his sights.


	54. date?

Lydia stared at herself in her vanity mirror. Looking over her dark make up that spilled out of her eye lids. In elegant wings of black and grey at the top. A dark shade on her lips. Her hair mostly unseen as it sat braised in a loop behind her head. Her black New York dress sitting against her frame. The thick straps were covered with a red poncho, with lines all around it. Creating a spider web pattern. She reached up, pulling her hair our of the braid. Deciding it was to fancy. Instead she tied up the top of her hair in two messy pig tails. Teasing her hair so they would look more chaotic. She got up from her seat. Grabbing her knitted black cardigan to make her outfit more casual. 

She walked back to her mirror, looking her self over. Wondering if she should change out of her Louis. But the square foot made her look a lot taller then most of her shoes. She went to bite her lip in contemplation. Shoving her thumb nail in-between her teeth before she could. Sighing at her own actions. She let go of her thumb, seeing the black ring below her nail. She wiped it off with her cardigan. She couldn't freak out anymore. She was running out of time and still had to pick up her friend. 

She grabbed her chalk out of her pen holder. Moving to draw on her wall. She stopped, blinking at the space. "Hmm I wonder" she spoke to herself. Placing the chalk on her small night stand instead of on the wall. She walked back over, placing her hand where she always drew a door knob. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Though I know I should be wary" her fingers began to electrify, like something cold was behind placed in her hold. "Still I venture some place scary, Haunting ghosts I turn lose" she felt a handle in her fingers. Twisting it as she chanted. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she opened the door that appeared. Walking forward, She opened her eyes. Looking out at the usual purple light shrouded in mist. She closed the door, watching as the colors became dark. Black streaks appearing in wavy lines. Thick and everywhere. She walked out into the scene. Finding everything was to dark to see, the orange sky above barely helping to light her way. 

"Ok so it's the neitherworld but where" she asked out loud. Looking all around at the darkness. "Babes" a gravely voice asked. She turned her head, trying to find the source. "Beej is that you" she questioned, spotting two green orbs in the darkness. She raised her brows a little annoyed at her lack of sight. "Well it's your eyes for sure" she commented. "Oh yah ya can't see in the dark" she heard a cracking sound then watched as the man began to glow green. He lit up a little bit of the area, enough to see that the black streaks were trees. She looked down at his arms, noticing the animal he held close. The creature was shaking and flailing about, trying to get out of his hold. "What is that" she asked, pointing to the thing as foam came out of it's mouth. 

He quickly tossed it into the darkness "Nothing, I don' know what ya talkin bout" he lied. The mortal just stared at him, slowly narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to" she questioned, moving to cross her arms. "What me, come on. If I answered that anytime someone asked me. I'd never get anythin done" he walked over to her. "How'd ya get here, did ya walk" he inquired. Looking down at her shoes. "No I opened a door, all on my own. No chalk just imagined where I wanted to be and walked through" she told, smiling at her own ability. "Oh yah, Ya imagined Prince Vince forest did ya" he raised his lip as he rolled his head. The woman looked around the area again. "No I imagined you" she looked up at him. Watching his eyes widen and his green glow turn pink. Panic filled his features and he jumped behind a stack of trees. 

"Beej" Lydia called out, alarmed by the sudden action. She walked around the trunk he was hiding behind. When she looked at the space, the man was gone. In his place sat a bright cat, glowing pink and lighting up the space around it. "Hey are you alright" the mortal asked, holding onto the tree for support. "Peachy, come on lets get this evenin over with" the cat spoke in a deep gravely voice. He stood up on his stripped boots, beginning to walk forward. Lydia had no choice but to fallow him, not wanting to be left in the dark. The color changing from pink to green as they walked. She saw light ahead, passing a block of trees she stepped onto a dirt road. The ground was cracked and crumbling in places. 

"There it is Prince stinks palace of gloom" the cat spoke out. The woman looked up the road. Just a head was a drooping black stone castle. The windows were carved out, leaning in distorted ways. The flags were sliding off from how far the towers leaned. Like the whole palace had a hard time keeping it's self up. A bog sat under the crumbled road ground. "Neither world architecture sure is odd" she smiled at the sight. Making her way towards the place. Trying to keep her walk steady on the uneven ground. She managed to make it to the door with out twisting an ankle. Sighing in relief that she didn't need to try so hard to balance. She went to knock on the door. A abrupt thunder roared about the castle making both parties jump. Beetlejuice the cat leapt into his friends arms. His feline instincts taking over for a moment. 

She cradled him in response. Before her brain caught up with her. They both relaxed once the sound was gone. The door began to open, moving away to show the door keeper. A towering man dressed in blue leotards. A large dark blue collar around his neck. He looked down at them with one eye, the other covered by a patch. A blue cloth sat over his head, hiding most of his head. "Lydia Deetz" he asked. The woman nodded "This way" he spoke slowly. Moving out of her way. She walked in, the door slamming behind her. She pulled the cat closer to her, startled by the loud sound. "Whow Lyds ya heart is hammerin" the feline spoke. She looked down see she had pressed him right against her chest. 

She loosened her grip on him, her cheeks heating up at the situation. "Quiet someone will hear you" she whispered to him. Moving to fallow the door man. She was guided through the dark halls, passed the decaying décor. The man gestured for her to go into a room. Hesitantly she walked in. Her heels echoing off the walls with every step. The room was just as dark as the rest of the castle. A deep purple sat on the walls. What was visible of the wall. Portraits and art littered the walls. They only spaces their wasn't any was where the fire place sat. Full of ashes and no flame. In the center of the room sat a long table, eight chairs sat on either side with one tall chair at the front and the end of the rectangle. Each chair had it's own place setting but only the two tall chairs had a glass in front of it. 

"Dearest dark star it is you lighting my dinning room. I am grateful for the presence" a moaning voice spoke out. The mortal turned to the wall by the door. The prince bowed to her, a weary smile on his face. "Oh heh thank you" she tried to say, her voice coming out rather shaky. The man seemed happy by her but it was hard to tell with his droopy features. "And I see you brought your cat, I do adore felines. They are so soft, independent beings who chose who they stay with. Just a soft loved being untouched by the horrors of the world. The only worry of where to get their next nap" he rambled, squatting down a little to better see the cat. Not noticing the glare he was getting from the feline. "Might I touch his fluffy fur" he asked, looking up at the woman. "Oh" she blinked, coming back to the moment. She looked down for confirmation from her friend. Seeing how his fur had turned from green spotted to red. "Ah no he's not friendly. Just clingy" she tried to explain. 

The prince backed away "I see how very lucky to of been chosen by such a beast. The angry ones love the deepest" he informed, turning to walk to the table. "That so" Lydia muttered, looking down at the cat who refused to meet her eye. She walked over to the table. A corpse in a black rope pulled out a tall chair for her. She slowly sat down, unsure if she should. The person pushed her in once she was set. Moving to walk away. "Hmm fresh court" the demon in her arms spoke. He wiggled out of her hold, and jumped off the chair. He ran off after the cloaked figure. "Ah Beej come back" the goth called out, reaching out her hand but to no avail. "It is alright, he can run around if he wishes. We have plenty of mice around for him to play with" the prince spoke from the other end of the table. 

"Bet ya wouldn't say that if you know who he was" she muttered to herself. Turning her head to look down the table. The man was far, blocked from her view by a set of red candles. The prince clapped his hands and two people walked into the room. They carried in a tray each. One of them set a tray down beside her, taking a plate that was covered my a silver dome and setting it on the plate that already sat in front of her. They took a bottle of wine from the tray and poured it into her glass. A red liquid filled half the glass. "For your starter miss, I present iceberg lettuce. devoid of sauce and a side of rotten tomato's" they pulled off the dome. Presenting a bowl with green leaves inside. A small cup of rotten red mush sat beside it. "Ah thank you" she spoke to the person. They nodded, taking the tray away. 

She waited for the prince to eat first, leaning over to watch him. He picked up a fork she couldn't tell which one. Looking back at her own collection of utensils. She ran a finger across the cloth, reciting something she was told years ago. "Start out small and make your way up, bigger is worth the wait" she mumbled. Picking up the smaller fork. She tried to quietly stab the leaves. Hearing a crunch echo from the other side of the room. Making her aware of how quiet it was. Her awkward nature making her fill in the noiseless space. "Ah so um your a prince, th-that's neat" she cringed at her own words. "Thank you" the man spoke out softly. "P-pardon me for asking but how'd you um becoming prince. It's just I was under the impression that no one made more then another or owned um companies or land" she rambled. 

"True, for my subjects. They are all equal no one more powerful then the other, Except a certain demon. Ahem apologize for that abrupt slip in. If you will bare with me as I tell a long story about the woman who use to run this land and her ahem eccentric son" he began, clearing his throat again. 

Across the castle the demonic feline ran down a dark hall. He fallowed the cloaked figure to a stable, connected to the castle. They walked in grabbing a bucked off the wall. The cat smiled wide at the sight of the horses. He ran out of the castle and over to the stone stable. He jumped up a stack of crates and barrel's. Throwing him self into a window at the top of the place. Scraping his back legs against the wall as he tried to hall himself in. Once he was able to walk in, he climbed up the beam. Watching the scene below. The corpse opened a stale, letting a horse out for inspection. He smiled at the perfect set up. Getting ready to pounce on the horse. But he stopped, looking out at the rest of the stables. His friends words ringing in his ear 'all that demonic power and you use it for pranks'. he heard her voice say. "Hmm what would Lydia do" he asked himself. looking around the room with his big green eyes. 

He moved away, walking down a beam that held the place up. "She'd tell me it's wrong and someone could get hurt, pff. Whatever Dey already dead....but then she'd snap. Er desire for absolute chaos taken over her morals. Hmmm ah perfect" he smiled wide once he got to the end of the beam. Noticing a metal bucket handing behind one of the horses. He bit down on his sock, pulling it off like a glove. He wiggled his paw, lifting the bucket off the hook. He sored it high, catching the attention of a few horses. A few of them started to to make noises, scared freaked out noises. He flung the bucket over the horses head, throwing it against the wall. The abrupt sound caused a scared frensy. The group beginning to scream. 

"What is the matter" the corpse asked, Moving away from the one that was out of it's stall. Beetlejuice ran across the beam, making the food bins explode. food fell everywhere and the man slipped on it. Hurrying to his feet as the cat unlocked all the stalls. The doors flew open and horses ran about everywhere. The castle worker tried to avoid getting trembled as he went to calm the horses down. "Scaredy cats" the demon chuckled. He made his way to one of the horses. Jumping down on it and digging his claws into its back. The animal howled, charging out of the stall. The other horses fallowed it, running away from the stables. The cat jumped off when they got close enough to the castle. He walked into the door way, holding his head up proudly. hearing the figure scream for the horses to come back. "Heh wait till Lyds hears about this. Not so prankster now" he spoke to himself. He stopped walking when he passed the kitchen. Peering his fluffy head inside to see the cooks, running around. Two of them working hard on making the food while a handful stood around chit chatting. The feline smiled wide "Oh it's to perfect" he chuckled darkly at the scene. 

On the other end of the castle Lydia sat, poking her cucumber soup that was brought out to her. The salad taken away and replaced with the green liquid. It was good at first but she was finding it was bland. She stirred her spoon in it, making sure not to hit the edges. She leaned her elbow on the chair, holding her head up as she listened to the man speak. "Then I turned seven. Imagine a boy left alone in a castle, walking the dark halls a ghost of what he once was. To young to have lost everything. A hall which once carried memories of playing with father and mother, now a grim reminder of lose and famine. An adolescents force to take on the responsibilities of an elder" he told, still answering her question. "Oddly enough yes, I can imagine and to an extent relate" the woman spoke, silencing the man. 

"Pardon me, I sometimes get lost in my stories. What about you, I heard from my court you're in fact a mortal. If so why are you here" he asked, sounding a little less grim. The mortal sighed. "I'd answer something like my friends are here. But truthfully I think I'm running away from the mortal world. Using my knowledge of gate ways as an escape from the mental crushing strain of my world. The forced system a mass majority are trying to unlearn but failing because power in numbers only take you so far. Perhaps I run from my family. Keep the fact to myself because it is unfair of me to want nothing to do with them. Once having adored my god parents but now finding they are still scared of the unknown. Of change. Hiding in their attic and panicking whenever something is out of place. Running from the cold father that wants me to be his corporate puppet and behave like a doll. Pampering his adored trophy wife and her passions. Letting the woman insult me any chance she gets her pass for vile behavior is being his sex slave behind closed doors. I think I'm here to run from all of it, distracting myself from a dark home. That feels more like a prison and the rules and restrictions are shackles on my mind. Tightening and crushing me whenever they are near. The only relief is when I'm here. Avoiding my realty" she rambled. 

Slumping into her chair. Her spoon drowning in the barely touched soup. The man clapped, signaling he was done with his soup. The mortal wondering how he had such an apatite. When her stomach had long abandoned the idea of eating. One of the servants took away her soup, setting down a plate of potato's and chicken. A side of asparagus on her plate. She didn't thank the person as they filled her cup again. They looked at her, shaking their head in dismay. Instead of leaving they walked over to the prince. Whispering something unheard. "Oh My ark star are you feeling ill" the man asked, standing up from his seat. Lydia sat up "Oh I'm fine no need for worry just a little um hot flash" she lied, ignoring her goosebumps that littered her arms. "If you are unwell I would not be offended if you had to leave, it is never preferable to be ill in someone else home. I'd rather you feel comfortable in your created sanctuary of peace" he pressed. 

"And goodness it has been over an hour, I really do get lost in my stories don't I" The mortal stood up, looking across the table at the man. He was patting his mouth, placing the napkin down he walked away from the chair. "Allow me to walk you to the door" he offered. She gave a weary smile "Alright, thank you for the meal your prince" she bowed her head politely. "Oh please call me Vince Prince is just a title not my name" he corrected, offering his skinny arm for her to take. She reached up, wrapping her fingers around him. Her hand took of over half his arm. Her palm reaching to the bottom of his bicep. She stared at her hand. Feeling like it was out of place on his arm, it didn't belong there. 

He began speaking again, she almost missed the start of his sentence. "Walking with you like this. Knowing we carry the same clouds it makes these halls barrable. Thank you dark star you really do bring the light in" he complemented. She smiled again "Your sweet" she told him. Watching the man turn away, a blush spreading over his sickly cheeks. They stopped at the front door, turning to look at one another. "A moment and we will find your cat" he assured. On que a loud banging echoed through out the palace. Shouting came down one of the halls making the two cringe at the sound. They looked down the passage to see a large fluffy cat run down the tiled floor. He jumped up once he saw Lydia. Leaping into her arms. She quickly caught him, holding him by his armpits. "Beej there you are" she scowled at the demon. 

"Perhaps a little more trouble then I thought" the prince spoke, looking out at the disaster left in the hall. "Sorry I'll help clean up" the mortal offered. "Oh no I couldn't allow my gust to do that. Besides your ill....I would like to ask however if you would wish to join me on a picnic Thursday. I will bring a meal and a dessert and we can watch the golden sun set over the green fog in the bog" he presented. "Oh well I do like sunsets heh and sweets" she began to say, not feeling very enthused. "I'd like that Vince" she confirmed, chopping her lack of energy up to her depression. "Excellent and as always your cat my come, He maybe angry but he's oh so adorable" the feline hissed making the prince giggle. 

The door man opened the large exit. Lydia made her way out of it. She didn't look back as she walked down the steps and onto the uneven ground. Her shoulders hunched as she stared at the ground. Looking passed the feline in her arms. "Lyds" he spoke up to her, noticing her silence. She moved her gaze to his fuzzy face "Hmm did you say something. Sorry I'm lost in my own head" she apologized. "Ya wanna watch an Adam movie, dey're always a good laugh" he smiled at her but if feel when she sighed. "Not really I just wanna curl up in my bed and stare at the wall till the sun comes up. Maybe I am sick" she looked back at the ground. Stopping her walk when the cat slipped out of her hold. He dropped to the ground, popping back up in his mostly human form. He stood taller then her, making her look up for once. 

"Ight sugar tits let me give ya hand with that" she didn't even roll her eyes at his tease. He held out his hand for her. Her mind loosing it's need to question everything. Knowing how to get home and knowing it had nothing to do with him. But she took his hand in hers. As soon as she gripped him he yelped "Ah babes ya grip is so tight" he hissed. She looked up at him a little odd. He pulled back from her, raising his arm up. His eyes widened and he gasped, keeping his mouth open to hide his smile. "My hand" he shouted. Presenting his suit sleeve, devoid of the appendage. The goth looked down at her hand, where she still held his hand. 

She blinked at, Taking in the sight of the large hand still holding on to her. It lifted it's thumb and waved at her. She began laughing, first in shock. But she kept shaking with her hysterics. Finding the joke ridiculously funny. "Oof should see someone about ya disembodied humor" the demon chuckled. She gripped the hand, smiling at him wickedly. "This is mine now" she claimed. Holding it close to her shoulder. "What Babes no that's my jerkin hand" he pleaded, expressing the important's. She squealed, dropping the hand from her hold. He grabbed it quickly before it touched the ground. He pressed it to his face, sniffling dramatically. "Oh righty I missed ya" he told the hand. Lydia shook her head at his antics. He put the hand back in its socket. His skin connecting again. He stood wide raising his hand up high, bending all his fingers like a claw. "It lives" he hollered. The goth giggled at him. Giving him a real smile. He smiled back at her, an oddly small one. But happy to see her happy. 

"So Adam movies" he asked again. She rolled her eyes and his smile grew. "Alright one movie and nothing sappy this time. I mean it romance movies are the devil" she began walking down the cracked road. "Aw come on that one bout amnesia. It was so good" he sniffled at the memory. Moving to walk along with her. "You cry every time, it's not worth the funny moments if you cry" she explained. Moving her arm about to emphasis her point. Some of her energy coming back. "I cry cause of the romance Dey just so in love. Ahem ya tell anyone an I'll falay ya" he warned. She just laughed at him "Satan yes kill me it's like my wettest dream" she popped her dark lips. The demon started howling at her joke.


	55. Picnic in despair

Dear diary. Nothing overly dramatic to report. Mostly. Did I write about my hotel vacation yet. Mabey I'll do that Later. Much later. Mostly because there's a lot to go over and I only have a short time to write. The reason I don't have time to go over my life happenings right now is cause I have a date this evening. Writing is a way to keep me awake while I wait. See the other day I met a man whos apparently the prince of the neither world. He's poetic, and dark like me. He apricates the arts and isn't afraid to share his feelings. Or be sensitive. He's really sweet and makes me feel pretty. Just when I was thinking all anyone wanted was to fuck me. 

Except Beej has been posing as a cat, something about a feud I guess they're the only two demons around or something. But I feel weird having him come on this date. Dates are personal and him running around the castle is one thing but actually being there when its just me and Vince. I have to tell him he cant come and I don't know how he's gonna take it.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia closed her diary, setting it on top of Morgana's book. She looked at her mirror, Taking in the sight of herself. Her tired eyes from her sleepless nights had worsen. Now a dark ring under her lids. Her dark eyes seeming lifeless as she blinked. Grateful for her dark make up and gothic aesthetic. She had placed her hair into a pony tail, leaving just her bangs un touched. Her date clothes already on. Her Creme pink collared shirt sat on her person. Tucked into her black heart themed skirt. She fiddled with the decretive belt buckle. Puffing out her cheek at the conversation she was going to have to have. She stood up from her stool, Catching a glimpse of her creme pink stockings. She wiggled her wrist, making the pendent on her bracelet flop about. 

She sighed as she looked it over. Not really wanting to have a conversation about boundaries. She picked up the chalk off her end table. Making her way to her bare wall, she set the white stick on the wall. Bringing her hand down to draw a line. Trying to think of Beej roadhouse but her mind wouldn't stay on track. Even as she recited her spell. Once the door was drawn she knocked on it. Counting the taps. The wall morphed, splitting from the wall as a purple light peered into her room. This time it opened towards her. She stepped back at the odd movement. Raising her hands defensively. She looked down to see two peachy hands placed on the end of the door. They pushed the door open, letting in the mist. "Lydia" a familiar voice called out. Sweet and high pitched. The mortal walked forward, stepping into the frame. The person backed up letting her walk into the world. Her black mary janes stepped onto a dark brown floor. Looking up passed the mist to see white walls littered with different photos and art pieces. 

The door slammed behind her and she jolted. Moving to look at it. Seeing the blue pointed archway of the exit. She looked back at the room, Taking in the familiar sight. Her sights landed on the short multilimbed girl in the center of her view. "How odd of you to come through my door" she spoke, her large lips parting in a smile. "Oh" the goth started. Her mind catching up from her confusion. "I guess I was thinking to much and ended up on the wrong side of the road house" she told, reaching up to play with her hair. But it was all packed away in a hair tie. "Oh but don't you have that date with Prince Vince tonight" Ginger looked at the ceiling in thought. Something not very questioning about her tone. Like she was strategically saying things. 

"You know not to be nosey or crued. But I don't think you should be bringing other men on your dates" the spider voiced her thoughts. Biting the middle of her lip, landing her gaze on the other. Lydia cringed in her guilt. Grabbing her arm and scratching herself through the fabric. "I know I wanted to tell Beej that..." she sighed. "He's gonna get mad. Prince Vince pisses him off and me being alone with him would really set the guy off. On the other hand just cause he hates the guy doesn't mean I need to as well and I'm my own person. If I wanna hang out with the prince I will" she defended. Biting her own lip as she looked the woman over. 

"Oh dear if only you had a friend with foresight who understood the importin's of space and broke the news to your clingy companion." Ginger smiled "You do its me I already expressed to him the importance and yes he did blow up...outside, there's a hole in the lot" the spider giggled at her own meddling. "Ah wow, a hole really he got that mad. Um thanks I know that couldn't of been easy" Lydia cringed at the thought. The woman waved all six of her hands "Don't worry about it. It's better then him tagging alone. Not to mention heart breaking. Ahem just go on you're date dear you'll be surprised by what you discover and you know exactly where to find BJ Ah I mean us haha" the old styled girl barely hid her side comments. Lydia squinted her eyes in response. "What are you talking about" she asked. Shaking her head questioningly. 

She was suddenly pushed by the smaller. Being turned and moved towards the door. "Never mind deary, Here take this" she placed a map in the youngers hands. Reaching over to grab the door handle. She threw open her door and sent the mortal staggering out. "Alright by have fun, make smart choices. I'll be here to talk about it all if you want" the spider called out. Shutting her door as the other collected herself. Lydia blinked at the closed door. Slowly turning her head away. She pouted as she moved her gaze. Smoothing out her features when she looked down at the map. She raised a brow at the image. Moving her feet to start walking down the hill. There was no line on the map, showing where she should go from the road house. Most of the locations were faded making it hard to see where to go. The only thing clear was the Princes castle. A dot sat on top of the writing of the castles name. 

She kept walking, trying to figure the thing out. Being stopped by something strong. The sound of her head making a knocking sound on the object. She pulled the map down, stepping back. She rubbed her forehead, noticing the uneven ground under her feet. She looked up, staring at the castle door. "Ow...man Ginger really likes those teleporting items" she muttered to herself. The door opened slowly, revealing the door keeper. Standing tall and indifferent about the visitor. "Um Hello" Lydia greeted, waving at the man. He took in a large breath "Fallow the bell to the highest top" he ordered. She frowned her brows at the man, He stepped aside showing her a worker who was standing behind him. 

The person wore a black cloak over them. The reached up a green hand, wiggling their long finger. Gesturing her to come. They began walking away from the castle and down the road. Lydia watched them, moving to fallow after a moment. A little nervous suddenly. Not knowing anyone or where she was going. A sense of fear spiking up her neck. "Knock it off" she whispered to her heart. The employee looked at her and she stood up tall. "Ah so where are we going" she asked, trying to smile. "Canyon" the person spoke in a old voice. The woman puckered her lips at the answer. "Tch Canya give a real answer" she muttered to herself. Biting down on her lip to stop herself from giggling. The action brought up a memory, something she didn't want to think about. She shook her head to get the thought out. Her body heating up despite the cold wind that blew passed her. 

The two walked up the hill, passing all the dark trees and moving up. She looked over realizing the bog lead to a canyon. The two sides towering over the castle, dimming the amount of light that would come in. The two reached the top of the wall, looking over the castle and the green ooze that laid below. A green haze seemed to raise up from the liquid. "Wow" she spoke out. "Presenting Lydia Deetz your highness" the bell spoke, bowing to the space. She turned her attention to the top of the wall. Noticing a few court personal standing near by. They whistled and stared around trying to pretend they weren't there. She turned her head to see the Prince sitting on a checkered cloth near the edge of the canyon. He looked at her, his black hair swishing behind him. He smiled at her, the expression looking tired. He patted the space beside him "Hello come sit with me, let us gaze upon this dying star before its light is no more" he spoke in a moaning voice. 

She glanced at the staff, slowly making her way over. "No cat today" he asked her. The mortal halted "Oh no not today" she told him. Pressing her tight shirt to herself as she sat down. Bending her legs so they laid beside her. "I see well I'm glad you came. You don't know what it means to me. Most people avoid me, they think I'm a downer. A bummer to be around" he told her. Reaching over to his side to pick up the picnic basked that was prepared. "Really, but your so nice. And heh very sweet. I like when you describe things it's very poetic" she told, turning to look away as her cheeks turned pink. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her dark skirt. Trying to stop herself from heating up. "How lovely of you to say. I know they're right though. I'm a very sad person I'm told" he opened the basket. Pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You know people call me bitter and angry. People don't usually like being around me cause they think I'm to negative or harsh" the goth added. Tilting her head a little as she looked at him. 

His smile faded at her words. "Really but you're not negative. You see the world as it is, no fantasy's clouding your view. You have real points" the prince explained his vision of her. She giggled, smirking at him. "You haven't heard my points yet. Just a sad girls rambles about how her daddy prefers little miss kiss his d-ah face, ya face" she covered. Biting her lip at her spiel. "My that does sound awful, does he really prefer her over you" he asked curiously. The woman sighed, looking down at her stockings. "I guess so. Maybe he always wanted her. Mom wasn't even cold in the ground before he jumped on Delia. Of course I know he would of moved on eventually but it felt like Emily meant nothing to him. Maybe he hates that she left and treats me the way he does, avoids me, is hard on me. Because I look like her. Sometimes I even sound like her and it makes me frightened sometimes. I'll randomly say something so her that it spooks me and I'll look around but she's not there" Lydia brought a hand up to her face. Pinching her cheek discreetly to bring her back to the moment. 

The prince pulled out a bod of tissues from inside the basket. "Would you like one" he asked her, presenting them. "Oh no I'm ok I don't cry much....um I never use to but that doesn't feel true anymore. Ha sorry got a little um depressing there haha" she forced herself to laugh it off. "I don't mind I like hearing what others are sad about...if you don't mind me asking. If your mother is dead why have you not gone looking for her" the man wondered. Lydia smiled as she looked out at the setting sun. "Simple I don't wanna make her worry. I know she's out there somewhere and even though she'd think it's funny I ended up venturing to the neither world. She'd worry, hearing stories of what's going on and getting mad at the man she once loved. Fearful to find out my issues and what I might do with them. If I'd prefer to make this my eternity instead of riding out the mortal life span" she scratched her head. biting her lip again at her words. 

"Suicide then...the greatest human travesty" Vince moaned, sorrowfully. She whipped her head to look at him, her eyes widening at his words. "What" she asked. "The greatest human travesty, those who commit suicide become simple servants. Death is harsh like that, its very personal" he put the wine away in the basket.

"Um changing the subject just cause, Uh so heh how many have you brought up here" she tried to play off. Shaking her head at the question. "Ha not many. I don't date much. Most people here either run from me or are to uh sexual. I prefer a nice conversation. A good meal with good company is more important" he took a sip of his wine. "Whow and I thought chivalry was dead" she snickered. covering her mouth to hide her laugh. Stopping her jokes when the other didn't laugh. "Sorry I don't find those jokes funny. But I like your laugh. Please tell more of them" he asked, smiling at her again. "Ah no it's ok I won't put you through the torment of terrible jokes...Except maybe on ok so I'm a fan of blackboards, I find them very re-markable" she spoke like it was a secret. Laughing rather loud at the joke. The court staff groaned from the distance. "Interesting, but no matter how much you erase the marks will still be there. Over lapping one another till the board is no longer black but stained all sorts of ways. Never to be the same after even one mark" Vince explained to her. Not understanding the joke. 

The goth blinked at him. "Sure that is the inevitable process of a used board, being marked no matter how much you wash it away or pretend its not there. A visible representation of stronger things the masses will totter around. Imagining it does not exist even if it is plain as day" she rambled, looking out at the sun for a moment. The man smiled at her "Oh I adore metaphors." 

The two began a lengthy discussion on metaphors and their true meanings and what others believe the true meaning to be. Turning into debates and sharing of idealisms. By the time the sun had set they had drank half the bottle of wine. The group descended from the canyon, using a light to guide their way. "I had a really nice time" the prince spoke up as they passed the forest. "O-oh me to, I don't think I've ever dissected literature like that" she complemented. Forcing herself to smile. Feeling tired all of a sudden. Her body weighing down as she walked. 

"Lydia I know I've asked a lot, but may I ask if you'd like to go to a theater performance with me tomorrow" he asked, his smile gone. "Ya, definitely I love the theater" she stood up tall, noticing her slouch. The man nodded. The group turned to the road leading up to the castle. He suddenly stopped walking, turning to her. "I know you have to go, mortal responsibilities and all. But my I ask one more thing" the goth giggled. "M-might I ask for a kiss" Lydia widened her eyes at the question. Her heart leaping into her throat. "Ah kiss" she asked, her cheeks burning. Flaring up her clothed shoulders. "Uh I've never been asked before heh normally people just go for it...yes" she tensed her muscles stopping herself from shaking. 

The man nodded, moving his shaking fingers up to her shoulder. She tried not to cringe at the feeling. He moved to her then pulled away trying a different angle. Lydia tried not to laugh. Instead she placed her hand under his chin. Moving his head and stretching up to kiss him herself. Feeling his cold lips on her burning ones. Cooling them but it felt wrong to her. His lips quivered under hers. Barely kissing back. She pulled away, forcing a smile on her face as she let him go. "You know" she started, arching a brow "I love an audience." She motioned her head to the court. The group quickly turned around as their prince looked at them. "Apologize" he began. "Its alright I was just messing with you, I'll see you tomorrow" she giggled. "Yes tomorrow if the cosmos will stay off destruction for our reunion" the prince waved as she walked away. She waved back, turning around to the complete darkness ahead. 

A sinking feeling filling her. She held herself as she began walking. Her shoulders sank as the feeling rooted, becoming darker. She found it hard to breath, like something had crawled onto her back and weighed her down. She closed her eyes, feeling a sense of loss she'd only known for one person. She sniffled the realization she might cry creeping up on her. She took in a deep breath. "Home, home" she called out to the darkness. "Home" with the last chant the floor fell from her. She appeared in a blue room rather then her usual brown. She fell before she could take in the sights, landing on something that rattled. 

Getting stabbed in the bruised rib by a blunt object. She yelped at the pain. Springing up from the ground "Son of-" she grunted in anguish at the overwhelming wave of pain. A pair of hands reached out for her, one placing on her lower back. Cooling her just a little. She clenched her teeth as she looked up, seeing a pair of green eyes before anything else. She breathed out the pain, taking in her friends worried features. "Jacques" a woman hollered. She looked down to see to mess of bones she had crushed. The French man laid in pieces on the ground. His friend began picking up his pieces, Reciting a song about what bone goes where. 

"Oh Jaq I'm sorry are you ok" the goth asked, still breathing through her pain. "Oui this happens a lot, Are you alright Madame Lydia. you landed on my leg in a painful way" the man asked. Sounding very concerned. "Oh me ya, Just hit my bruise is all. I'm fine" she told, moving her hands away from her side. "Babes that was hysterical, ya just fwamp from the sky" the demon laughed, mimicking her falling with his hand. She arched her brow at him "Glad you got a laugh" she told him. Her brows raising when she saw his hair changing, The tip still shining purple as the green bleed in. 

"How was your date with your boyfriend" the skeleton asked, now half a torso. The spider stopped, tapping him on his head "Jaq" she whispered warningly. The room expressed different emotions. Beetlejuice scowled, rising his lip as he stepped away from his bfffff. Lydia scrunched up her face in confusion. "Boyfriend, yeesh that sounds so permanent" she began. Everyone looked at her. "I mean I just met the guy, I don't even know if I like him yet. Sure he's able to deconstruct dark literature and great at un-escalated debates. But debates are suppose to be heated....he also doesn't really have a sense of humor" she told them. Running the back of her neck awkwardly. "Oh so you're not going out with him again" Ginger asked, looking over at the demon and winking. The man jumped to the left. Looking behind himself quickly then back at her.

"Um actually we're going to see a play tomorrow. It'll be fun I love musicals" she smiled at the idea. Seeing a flash of red coming from beside her. Before she could look over she was grabbed. Four hands held her arms, pulling her to turn her back on the demon. "Musicals are fun for everyone ah, but so you're not exclusive with him" The spider asked, forcing a smile on her face as she tried to keep eye contact. Lydia rolled her eyes "You make me sound like a escort...No come one guys I just met him. You can't fall in love at first sight. It's work. You have to find thing you like about the person, common ground to build a relationship. Then learn one another's tragedies the things that break them, and trust the other won't use it against you. You can't figure all that out from one look, one conversation" she told the room as she stared at the spider. The woman let her go.

She blinked at the goth, not expecting such an answer. The taller sighed, placing her hand on her head. "I have a headache" she told, closing her eyes. "Oh I'll make some tea, Just come here and sit down" The woman guided her to sit on the demons sofa. She sat down, reaching up to take out her hair. "How about some muffins I made oatmeal chocolate" the skeleton asked. Attaching his leg to himself. She snapped her head to look at him "Chocolate" she asked. The demon walked over as he laughed "ya said the magic word" he chuckled as he sat down on his coffin table. "Back in a moment" the skeleton ran off to the mans kitchen. Both clearly haven been baking in it. 

"It is my magic word, not please it's chocolate" she giggled. Stopping to look the man over. He was staring at her un blinking. She gave a nervous smile at the look, trying not to back down. Ginger walked into the room, stopping when she saw them. She went to walk back in, hitting her friend by accident. His rattling bones causing the two to break their staring contest. "How about a movie" Jacques asked. Lydia stood up suddenly "Fuck yes, we can watch airplane it's in my box set. It's a parody" she exclaimed. Her energy seeming to come back. She rushed to her box set, pulling out the movie out of her comedy section. "What's a parody" Ginger asked, pressing her foot into the demons thigh so he'd move. 

The mortal looked at them, her eyes widening as she smiled. Her irises seeming small. "Oh we're gonna have a fun night. We can start with this then I will show you guys the golden travesty that is scary movie series" she presented. Waving her hands with the dvd in her grip. "Series" Ginger asked Setting the tea down as the man moved to sit on the couch. "Dear we will be up all night" the skeleton complained, setting the muffins down on the table. She moved to put the dvd in the mans player. Kneeling on the ground so she could put it in. Stopping when she realized the tv was bigger. She looked over at him and he shrugged. "What I bought a tv" he gestured to the black screen that had turned on. "By yourself" she teased him. Getting a side smile as a response "What do I look like a kid" he asked, spreading out on the couch. Ginger ignored the banter, sitting between the men she drank her tea. 

"You want the real answer" the goth asked, standing up. "Let me guess, a perverted old man" he answered for her. "Ding, ding we have a winner" she presented the air by her head. Moving to walk around the coffin table. "Ya look like a real princess in-" he stopped his teasing when he noticed something gleaming off her wrist. "Sorry Lydia I'll move over" the spider told her. She squeezed in between the girl and the demon. Fitting in rather easily with her small friends. Beetlejuice placed his arm over the back of the couch, he turned just a little making more room for his guests. Lydia Curled up by his side, shuffling closer from the lack of space with four people on the couch. She rested against him a little, feeling the way he vibrated with a chuckle. "Ya gonna fall asleep before the movies over" he told her. She exhaled in denial. But could already feel her heavy body becoming limp.


	56. not what you thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who injured her wrist, me lol. Updates will be a little delayed thank you for your patients.

Black platforms hit the dirt hard. Making it move where it was hit. Step one after the other fast and harsh. Lydia was running, passing a buddle of trees she recognized but didn't register. Not looking back at what was chasing her, knowing it was a man and not some creature developed by her fears. She kept going, tripping over a branch as she went to look back. She yelped, turning and landing on her back. She looked up at the person. Reaching into her pocket for her knife. The person was just a shadow. Wearing all black with no defined features. Other then slicked back blond hair. They didn't smile just ran. She got up from the ground quickly, moving to kick the person then stab them in their shoulder. Once they were stopped she began to run again. Her breathing heavier as she told her self to move. Yelling at her self to keep going, feeling like she wasn't going anywhere. She was staring at the same trees, running but not moving. She kept screaming at her self to move, don't look back just run. 

Till her whole body jumped. She snapped her eyes open, Staring out at a blue ceiling. Stone stared back, holding a black chandler she hade picked out some time ago. The lit candles illuminating the room, enough for her to see where she was. She breathed out hard, her heart beating so fast it pounded in her ears. Something coiled around her, tightening its grasp on her. She reached up in a panic, digging her nails into the object. Feeling the rough fabric under her pads. She looked down as her breath hitched. Seeing the familiar black and white stripes around her front. Draping over her shoulder. A cold hand rested on her side, pulling her closer to something behind her. She looked over to her left the best she could. Seeing the mans spread out legs, covered in the same design as his arm. She took in a deep breath. Her shoulders falling as she sat back. Relaxing in her friends hold. 

She closed her eyes, moving to hold his arm rather then claw it. "Hey Beej are you awake" she asked, opening her eyes to stare out at the room again. She listened out for a response. Hearing soft breaths and a slight snore with every in take. She sighed "I thought the dead don't sleep" she tried to tease. But there was no replay. "I had a nightmare, you'd probably say 'those are the best dreams babes' and usually they are when I'm in control. But I wasn't I was running away from something. Being chased by a man I think. Of course I fought but I also ran...Is it weird if I said I miss when you'd toy around in my dreams. Those were fun. A circus with a snake, fun house mirrors spelling out what you could of your name. Posing as a bat then a boat as my defense and escape. I Wonder what kinds of things we could get up to in my dreams. I have such a weird imagination I'd bet it be fun" she spoke to him. Fiddling with his jacket sleeve. 

"It be a lot better then the dreams I've been having, you'd make them fun I know you would" she held on, tears filling her eyes. They fell down her cheeks in two streaks. "Augh why am I crying, what's wrong with me now" she hissed at herself. Sniffling and wiping her face with her other arm. The man tightened his hold on her, bringing her closer. But he said nothing just snored a little louder. Lydia wrapped both her arms around his, curling up on the couch. She noticed it was empty now. Ginger and Jacques were gone. There was a blanket set over her and the demon draping them in the warmth she created. 

"Lydia" a woman's voice called out quietly. It came from the kitchen, she couldn't turn to look at the speaker. But she knew who it was. They walked into the room. Carrying a pot of coffee and three mugs. She set them down on the coffin table. "Morning" the mortal mumbled, her cheeks turning a light pink in her tired state. "Up a little early aren't you" the spider asked, moving to kneel on the floor across from the couch. "Ya I guess so" she yawned, moving her head to look out the window. The sun was rising but everything still looked blue outside. "Why are you up" she asked the spider. "Oh Jacques got up for his morning run. He woke me up with his rattling" she smiled like it was funny, shaking her head and tossing her blond hair about. "How do you take your coffee" she asked, moving one of her many hands to pour a mug. 

"Um black or I would if I wasn't trapped" she tossed a look at the arm around her. "Oh you don't seem so troubled. Besides he'll wake up in a moment" Ginger told, holding back a giggle. She stood up, stepping on her toes as she walked over to the demon. She held the coffee close to him. The man took a deep breath, catching a whiff of the liquid. He leaned over, moving his arm up to the top of the couch as he turned. Releasing the mortal from his hold. She sat up quickly, Turning as he opened his eyes slightly. Looking right at the cup Ginger held. He took in another deep breath watching her set the mug down on his table. He sat up straighter, stretching his arms up slowly. He grunted in his throat as his back cracked. Lowering his arms to crack his neck. He went to move his head, causing it to spin frantically.

Lydia couldn't help the giggle she made as it spun. The demon reached up to grab his head to stop it. "Ooh that'll wake ya" he told, his voice more gravely then usual. "Or rattling bones, or nightmares" Ginger spoke slyly, pour another mug of coffee. The goth gave her a warning look that she ignored. Beetlejuice turned his head to look at her, raising a brow lazily at her. "Ya had a nightmare, what about ya slasher harem" he asked a small smile forming on his left side. "First of all...yes it's a harem. Second how do you know Ginger didn't have the nightmare" she gestured to the woman across from them. 

"Cause she doesn' have em, not like ya" he teased, blinking slowly at her. "Fine but I don't remember, maybe it was about a snake suffocating me cause someone had me in a death grip in his sleep" she deflected, Arching a brow at him. The man looked away, chuckling quietly as he reached for his coffee. Using the mug to distract from his color changing cheeks. As a pink dusted across his white skin. conversation dying for a moment as the three drank their morning coffee. 

Ginger tapped her hand on the table, contemplating how to start w conversation. "So Lydia what's the plan for today" she asked, speaking overly sweet. "Uh school mostly, try to catch up on assignments. Still a little behind...um got that event with Vince tonight" she told. Her companion grunting in his cup at the mention. Ginger nodded her head nervously "mmmhmm" she hummed, wanting to ask more but knowing she shouldn't. "Excited" she asked, covering her mouth and looking up at her demonic neighbor. "Well I like the theater....thinking I might tie up my hair with my bat again and maybe were that red dress with the black velvet covering it" she looked to the side in thought. "No" the demon shouted, causing both girls to tense. "What do you mean no" the mortal asked defensively. He glared her way "It makes ya look fat like an actual bloated cow sea logged" he insulted. Gesturing to her body. Ginger shook her head as the mortal gasped. 

"You bought me that dress" she nearly shouted. "Yah that's how I know" he spoke a little calmer. The woman took in a deep breath. She turned away from him to grab her mug. "Fine I won't wear the dress I'll just put a plastic bag over myself to hide this bloated cow body" she insulted home more then herself. She chugged her coffee not noticing the woman sigh. She set the mug down on the table then stood up. "Whelp I'm going home then" she said, more attitudinal then needed. "Bye don't forget to tell me how it goes" the spider told. Moving to drink her own coffee. Beetlejuice looked between the woman, from Gingers defeated sips to Lydia's walk to his wall. She pulled out her chalk, not knowing if her home spell would work since she ended up there because of it. She dug it into the wall, quickly drawing lines as she thought about her bed. 

"Ya leavin" he asked, peering over at her. She drew a door knob then knocked on the wood. "Ya I'm not gonna sit here and be insulted, I have much more important things to do" she bared her teeth at him, Grabbing the door knob and stepping into the ominous mist. The door slammed behind her. Shaking the wall with the pictures on it. "Not to be a bitch in this moment, but you did it to yourself BJ. You insulted her" she told, reaching over to grab the empty mug. "I jus didn' want er ta wear my dress for that royal bummer" he spoke to his cup, watching the brown liquid swirl inside. The woman stood up, holding the coffee pot and empty cups. "You should of told her that, if you're not honest with your emotions you're going to lose things" she warned. Moving her little feet towards the kitchen. He grumbled at his cup "Bitch" he spoke quietly so no one heard him. 

Lydia, slammed the portal door behind her. Throwing her back against the wall once the image had disappeared. She screamed in her throat. She threw her hands in her lose hair. Gripping a hand full. "What a jerk. I get he doesn't like me hanging out with his enemy but does he have to be such an ass, Yes it's Beej of course he does" she groaned out to the room. Sighing as her phone went off. Playing her familiar alarm. She stared out at the room, already exhausted. She moved to turn her alarm off and get dressed for school. Hoping to avoid everyone and just focus on her assignments. 

*

Lydia twirled in her mirrors view. Double checking her outfit over. The whole thing looking distorted to her. The black fabric hung to her like a black sheet. Being held up by straps that formed into a decorative bind. Creating an upside down star across her chest. The fabric flowed down to her ankles. Splitting on both sides to show her fish nets instead of her stockings. She had on her plat form boots with the upside down cross as a buckle on either shoe. But it didn't look like that to her. It looked torn and trashy, hanging off her like one rip it just come off. A mess of fabric. She sighed, hoping it was just a bad image and not the truth. 

She touched her up top pony tail that sat almost on top of her head. Held up by purple ribbon and a hair tie. She curled it so two spirals spilled out instead of it just flopping about. But even that looked bad to her. "Augh whatever, it's to late to change" she groaned to herself. Throwing her sheet over her mirror. "Sorry mom I just don't wanna be seen right now" she told, crossing her arms. She began walking to the wall. The mark still there from the other day. "Open this door to the prince of the neither world, or else" she ordered. Disregarding spells as she knocked three times. She opened the door as it formed. Stomping her way in, she made sure to close the door. Her boot touching down on stone steps. 

She looked out at the dark sky, seeing only darkness in different shades. "Dark star is that you" a moaning voice called out. Lydia looked around but she couldn't see anything. "Yes" she answered, taking a tentative step forward. A lantern was lit, casting a golden glow around a carriage. The door was open, presenting the prince to her sights. The man was dressed in his usual black tights and old styled shirt. He smiled at her, his cheeks shaking from the unfamiliar motion. She smiled back, walking down the steps to join him and the light. "My gracious light, I didn't know you would come to my castle. But I am glad you have for I must confess something. I have forgotten in the haze of your warm glow and soft presence to ask where I might pick you up" he bowed at her apologetically. She giggled at his speech. 

"Thats alright, I don't think you can get to the mortal world. Unless I say your name three times ha maybe" she questioned. He held out a hand to her. She took it as she walked up the steps. The hand not grabbing her just sitting under hers incase she fell. Not guiding or pulling. She joined him in the carriage. The wheels moving before she was seated. She fell into the space beside the prince, covering it up as as she straightened her dress. "I'm afraid that wouldn't work, calling my name. That only works for one demon...I take it you know him then Beetlejuice" the man asked. His smile gone as he looked at her with his droopy eyes. 

"Huh oh ya, we're sorta friends" she admitted awkwardly. Feeling like her date didn't like him. "I see and he does not bother you" he questioned, sounding more polite then angered. She looked around the small space. "Ah not really, sometimes he says things does things that are hurtful um even if he doesn't see how. But he's good company on a rainy day...and a sunny day, and a winter night. Heh sorry I'm babbling" she reached up to curl the strands forgotten when she tied up her hair. The man was silent as he stared at her, watching her nervous behavior. "Perhaps we should drop the topic" he told, sorrowful as he sank in his seat. "Oh sure...uh so this showing what's it about" she asked, looking over at the depressed man. 

"It's an independent piece about a man journey to the grave" he perked up a little, sitting up in his seat. The woman smiled rather excitedly "I like showings about death and decay. Ever heard of the devils carnival" she asked him, pressing her hand to the seat. He shook his head but smiled at her enthusiasm. "Oh it's a great musical about a devil who tells the story of three sinners as their souls walk his carnival. The frog a woman who falls for bad boys and abusive types. The dog who is consumed by narcissism and greed. And just John a man who lost everything the day his son was kidnapped. Committing suicide to end it all. After telling the stories the devil corners John and sends the poor man to mortal heaven to put his soul at rest and start a war with god. A little religious but a fun musical with amazing numbers" she rambled. Explaining the plot as she moved her hands about. 

"I see you like musicals, singing and dancing" he asked once she was finished. "I love them, Singing is an old passion of mine...actually someone once told me I sing like a banshee which I kind a do. And the dancing, I love to dance. I know how to do the tango, waltz, pop thanks to cheer camp augh. Tap cause Ginger was teaching me. Oh Swing and rockabilly. Um do you dance" she looked at the man after listing her styles. He slowly shook his head. "I rarely feel the energy to move about the ballroom in manors. I'm afraid I have two left feet. Dancing not really appealing to me anyways" the woman's shoulder sank, her smile falling just a little. "Oh I see...well to each is own" she forced a chuckle. Turning her torso so she was sitting straight. She looked about the carriage. Seeing noting but the door and the window leading to the driver up front. 

"Dearest Lydia, might I trouble you for a favor" she smiled at the mans words, finding his speech to be amusing. "You can ask me anything" she confirmed. "Alright I would like to hold your hand" he held out his sickly hand. She blushed at the question "y-yes" she placed her hand in his. Moving to slip her fingers in between his. "Apologize I do not like the feeling of ones fingers in between mine, my I-" he gently held her hand off his. Bringing it back down to wrap his long fingers around her palm. "There much better" he looked up at her, waiting for her to agree. "Um yes better" she told. Turning to look out her window. Her hand tensed, feeling the familiar sensation of crawling bugs under her skin. This time with an added sense of needles on her thumb. Where the mans fingers wrapped around her. Her nerves made it seem like she was wiggling her fingers about chaotically but they sat still as a board. She said nothing knowing it was rude. 

He held her hand through the whole ride. Not letting go till he helped her walk down the steps and onto the stone road. He let go of her and she tried hard not to seem relieved. "Here we are" he presented the dark looking theater. The building was coved and black, looking ominous and a little sketchy. She raised her brow at the prince. Confused by the location. It wasn't his scene. The castle servant hopped off the seat on the Carriage. They rushed over, opening the door for the both of them. They bowed, creating a bell like sound. "Thank you" the prince spoke, offering his arm to the woman. Politely she placed her hand on his arm. Already feeling over whelmed by the amount of touching. 

He walked her in. The place was dark, the low stage was the only things lit up. Lydia barely saw how empty the place was. They were practically the only ones there. She fallowed Vince as he walked towards their seats. He motioned for her to sit first. The goth removed her hand from him and took a seat where he wanted. He sat down next to her, picking up the info pan flit in his chair. She did the same, squinting to look at the text but couldn't really ready anything. She heard feet step onto the stage and ignored the pan flit. Smiling up to see a man dressed in a stripped shirt and black pants. His face painted white. A black heart over his mouth and a long line running down his one eye. Diamonds formed from it while the other eye only had a black point at the bottom of it. His eyebrows were drawn on in a worried wiggle. 

He began by bowing at the guests. Smiling at them before he frowned then shook his head. Waving a gloved finger, he backed up tot he side of the stage. Moving slowly and rather dramatically to the center like he was walking. Lydia watched him for a lot longer then she'd like to admit. Before realizing this was the play Vince was talking about. She looked around confused, Noticing a woman walk up to leave. She looked back at the sad man, falling to his knees and silently screaming to the space. 

Her date began to sob at the sight. She looked over at him alarmed. But he just took out a tissue from his pocket. Wiping away his tears "Ooo it's so tragic. This is as wonderful as the art catalog said it be" he began to cry again. The goth turned her gaze back to the actor. Completely lost on the story. After awhile her throat began to tickle. But the room was so quiet she didn't want to cough and be rude. She couldn't take the itch anymore, moving to the side to cough into her hand to muffle the noise. The mime stopped on stage, looking out at the audience in annoyance. "Alright I get it the shows not that invasive, there's no words it's boring" he began. Speaking for the first time that night. "Well you know what who ever coughed you get up here and try to please the crowd" he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh my Satan" Lydia muttered, sliding in her chair. "You hussy" the mime shouted, the light shun on her and she rolled her eyes. 

"You're part of the play what a twist" the prince gasped, smiling a little wider then he usually did. "Vince no he's insulting me cause I coughed" she told him. Standing up for the rest of the thin audience to see her. "Cause he's overly defensive of his artistic ideals. Which hello the art world is full of critics get over it not everyone has your mind set mister I'm gonna hop around stage for two hours" she insulted back. Getting some claps from the others. "Screw you what do you know about art" he shouted, waving his arm in her direction. "I know when it's bad" she shot back getting some ooos from the crowd. She turned to the prince, thinning her mouth a little. "Sorry I was having a good time" she tried to speak quietly to him. He smiled at her "Oh no it's alright I like this twist. I've never seen you so passionate before" he complemented. "I bet you can't do any better little miss pet" the mime yelled out at her. 

"Excuse the fuck me, hey buddy I ain't no ones pet" she shouted. Moving to step over the seat to get to the stage. She turned to look at her date as she stepped over the chairs. Worried she was ruining the night. But he smiled waving a tissue in far well. "Go please I'd very much like to hear that banshee voice of yours" he whispered to her. The goth smiled, showing her teeth in delight. She continued going over the chairs. Stepping onto the ground then climbing up on stage. She stood up as tall as she could, barely reaching the mimes chest. He began to laugh "look at the chihuahua" he pointed at her. She arched a brow at him "That's a complement you know, small but feral dogs that can't be tamed." She pushed him off center. "Anyone got a guitar this ones gonna be loud" she spoke to the room. 

Out of the darkness some one threw a guitar at her. She barely caught it. Holding the instrument up to her center. "Oh clap clap the dogs gonna sing" The mime clapped slowly form the side of the stage. She rolled her eyes, putting the strap around her neck. She set up her fingers, pressing on the strings then strumming them with her other hand. She moved her fingers about quickly creating a heavy rhythm. The beat was loud, being amplified by the way she stomped her foot. Like a drum adding to the notes. She looked out at the crowd as she began to sing. Yelling in tone with her melody. 

"I did it 'cause I wanna and I did it 'cause I'm gonna and I did it just because I can. I did it 'cause it makes me feel so good and I did it because fuck 'the man'. I did it 'cause I'm crazy and no one's gonna save me and I did it just to cut the noise. I did it 'cause I'm drunk and I did it yeah, so what? 'Cause baby you're just one of the boys" she began. Turning her attention away from where she knew the prince was. "I did it all, to break every single preconceived notion that you have. I did it all to shake every single one of your emotions and just to make you" She took in a deep breath, whaling the next word. "Uuuuuuncomfortable. I love to make you uuuuuuuncomfortable I love to make you" Her voice shook anything that was glass, including the chandler above. The mime looked up, widening his eyes in fear of someone ot=f the lights that shook. 

"I do it 'cause I love it and I want some more of it and I do It 'cause you said I can't. I do it 'cause you fight it and I know don't like it when I open up and talk about sex. I do it 'cause you hate me and I do it for the ladies and with all my good time friends. I do it 'cause the whole damn worlds gone crazy and fuck it man this is the end" She smiled at her song. feeling her energy return with each scream of the word uncomfortable. She shook her head, feeling the hair tie loosen but she didn't care. "I did it all, to break every single preconceived notion that you have. I did it all to rape every single one of your emotions and just to make you uuuuuuuncomfortable. I love to make you uuuuuuuncomfortable. I love to make you" the lights began to shake at her whaling, one of them blowing and sparking from it. But she didn't stop. 

She walked up to the front a little more, switching the tone to be a little slower. Singing in a sweet voice for a moment "Well, I don't wanna bring you down. So why you wanna bring me down. Don't bring me down, no. Don't bring me down" She took in a breath, keeping the lowered tone for a moment then began playing faster and harsher. "I did it all to shake every single one of your emotions and just to make you uuuuuuuncomfortable. I love to make you uuuuuuuuncomfortable. I love to make you" she played out the strings a little longer after finishing the lyrics. 

Once the last string played out the crowed clapped. She smirked at the mime who scowled at the sound. The prince stood up as he clapped. Walking out to the aisle. He made his way over to the stage. "My, Lydia that was amazing, I've never heard such a glorious noise before" he complemented. She giggled at his words. He climbed up the stairs to join her. "P-Prince Vince" the mime yelped. "A-apologize my lord I didn't know this was your guest" he bowed low to the royal man. "I believe she has already put you in your place sir, Though I did enjoy your piece" Vince told him. Turning his attention back to the woman. "This looks like fun My I try" he asked her, gesturing to the instrument. "Oh ya go for it" she took off the strap, handing the guitar over. 

The man smiled wide at the object, letting her guide it into his hands. She placed his hands in a starting position then stepped over to the mime. Letting the prince have the stage. He smiled at the crowd. "Be kind I've never played this before" he told his subjects. Strumming the strings the gave a ghastly moan to go with it. Lydia and the mime cringed at the sound. Forcing them selves not to cover their ears. "Ooo life is a meaningless misery, A total meaningless misery. A horribly meaningless misery an endlessly meaning misery" he tried to sing out. But his voice was out of tune and whiny. He looked out at the crowed expectantly. But his smile fell when no one clapped. He looked over at Lydia, worriedly. She clapped, nudging the mime to also clap. He fallowed her lead "Whow my lord that was um interesting" he praised. The crowed began to clap. The prince smiled at them. "Oh thank you, thank you" he bowed at the group. 

He walked over to his date, handing the mime the instrument. "Shall we" he asked her. She nodded at him. Feeling tired again. "We shall" she began walking passed him. Turning her head so she didn't see him offer his arm. Feeling a little guilty for doing so but not wanting to ruin the evening by tensing at his touch. He fallowed her, catching up rather quickly. They made their way off the stage and towards the exit. The crowd behind them passing the guitar around and sharing their own songs. All to the mimes annoyance. The two stepped out into the night air. Feeling the Cool Wind hit their skin. Prince Ben smiled wide, a smile he had never worn before. Pure joy lit up his face. "that was amazing. Pardon my raised voice. But that was so much fun I have never sung like that before" he exclaimed. 

The woman smiled at him, forcing a chuckle at his enthusiasm. He walked over to the carriage opening the door for her. "Let me take you home." Lydia looked around at the streets. They were dark and she could not see anything. Nothing but the carriage. "That's a lovely offer but I have my own way of getting home thank you." Vince frowned " oh yes of course. Lydia if you wouldn't mind me asking I know that you have said I can ask for anything. May I ask for a kiss." The goths eyes widened a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. The memory of his lips on hers came to mind. She touched her bottom lip with her hand. Not wanting to kiss him but not wanting to be rude either. She wondered for a moment why. "it's very sweet of you to ask yes you may kiss me and protection. 

the Prince stepped away from the carriage smiling as he made his way over to her. He was gentle when he approached. Taking her hand in his and stepping into her space. She tried not to bite her lip has he leaned in towards her. The movement was slow and nervous. Eventually his cold lips met hers capturing them in a sweet, gentle embrace. But something just didn't feel right about it. She knew she liked cold lips as hers always ran so hot. She knew she like the feeling of the people around her. But for some reason the prince felt like those in the Mortal Realm. He was sweet and gentle with her something about everything he did was just a little bit off. He pulled back from her a sweet smile on his face. She forced herself to smile back at him showing off her teeth. 

"I had a lovely evening my dark star I hope I can ask you something again. I want to ask if you would be my princess" Lydia stared up at him camera slightly agape. She was stunned by his words, knowing he didn't mean in marriage he just meant to date her. She looked down at his shirt searching for an answer but her voice was lost. "My apologies Lydia I seem to have put you on the spot. It is all right if you don't answer I would still like to hang out with you until you've made up your mind". The mortal tried to speak again, her voice still lost. He just smiled at her. Instead of speaking for her he turned to his carriage and began to walk up the steps. Opening his door he turned around to wave goodbye to her. "Safe travels, and my your light reach my agonizing dreams so I may feel your warmth, soothing me to slumber" he moaned in a longing tone. She waved at him, watching as the castle employee whipped the horses. 

The carriage began to move and the prince closed his door. Now she was left alone in the darkness. The sound of hooves distancing. She lowered her arm with a sigh. Her lips still tingling from the kiss. She bit her lip hard. Attacking her bruise. Thinking about her soft bed and warm blankets she chanted "Home, home, home." Her vision changed from the dark street to her brown room. In the blink of an eye she was looking at her door. Falling down from her height and onto the floor. Her cloths pile cushioning her fall, muffling her thud. She groaned at the pain that filled her from the landing. Arching her back in pain then settling down on the ground "no that's okay I want my leg to break. Then I can have an excuse to lay here for as long as I want. Regardless of the excruciating pain making me aware of my own body and being. What I travesty" she spoke to the room sarcastically. Despite the pain not being in her leg. The Mortal laid there looking up at the ceiling going over the events of the night. She had a good time so she told herself. She reached her hand up to her face feeling her cheek. There was no smile there just a frown. She sighed dropping her hand to the floor. Her body going limp as she began to feel heavy. Like something had climbed on top of her and curled up on her chest. She went to sigh again but nothing came out.


	57. This now

Dear diary this will be an actual entry. Not something keep off sleeping keep off doing my work. An actual entry. The other day I went on a date with Prince Vince. He said we were going to the theatre. I guess I assumed the musical that was bad on my part. Instead it was a silent piece. 2 winch because it's the neither world someone picked a fight with me. That's not what's important everyone picks a fight with me in the neither world. Long story short Prince Vince asked me to be his princess. I assume be his girlfriend I'm not getting married... Again. 

Which I guess if I think about it me and Beej are still married. I don't remember signing divorce papers. Never mind that the thing is I don't know what the thing is. You see Vince is very sweet. He always asks never presumes. He listens to me which is kind of a huge thing for me. He's very poetic and colorful and his words. He compliments me a lot can I like that. But there's a but and I don't know what it is Dot. Maybe it's just me. He's very respectful of my boundaries. Like all people I don't like touching him or when he touches me. I'm also finding whenever we start talking a really long time I always start talking about things that make me sad. Things I really only ever tell you and Mom. But she's a picture she's not really there. It's just an idea of her. I also feel drained depressed. I didn't really notice it at first. Cuz I guess I went to the Beej's after. But as I leave there after our date cuz I fell. I over-analyze our interactions. Maybe this isn't the time for me to date anyone. I mean if I'm falling into a bad place again I really shouldn't start up a love life. I'll tell him no, I won't next time I'm in the neither world.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia push the book away until it fell on the floor. She slowly curled into her large blanket. Grabbing a fistful, pulling the fabric over her head. She looked out at the darkness she created. Staying under the covers until the heat she created began to suffocate her. She pulled the blanket down allowing herself to breathe. Her room was almost as dark has the blanket. She hadn't open the curtains, not even when she came home. Still wearing her Brown School uniform. She looked over at her desk where her laptop sat. Contemplating grabbing it but feeling it was to far away. She just exhaled loudly. Closing her eyes and snuggling in her blanket. There was no knock at her door are tapping. There never was any more. It was something she thought about constantly if nothing more and to make herself sadder. She had been like this for days. Coming home to lay in bed, watching the clock and waiting for dinner. Only to decide she wasn't hungry. Everything was to far to create a distraction, her energy long gone. 

There was a familiar popping sound coming from her mirror. She silently groaned, closing her eyes as she did so. "Lyds" she heard someone call out. Sounding unsure in his speech. She tried to stay still, not wanting to deal with anyone. Especially not someone who hurts her. "Ya poutin" he asked but she gave no replay. She heard a sigh come from him. "Ya gonna make me say it ain't ya" she frowned her brows as she looked at her curtains. Wondering what he was talking about. He took in a breath, beginning to speak in a crackly voice. "Rah roh raggy rydias rot reear hehehehehhe" he gave a husky laugh. The skit caused the goth to giggle, abruptly. Not expecting the demon to speak like a cartoon character. She turned over to lay on her other side, peeking her head out of the covers. She looked over at her mirror, seeing the large proud smile on the mans face. 

She sighed as she pulled the blanked off her head. "What do you want" she asked a little defensively. "More neitherworld adventures...I'm not feeling up to it" she went to turned away again. "Pfff no, not like I planed the evenin or anythin" he muttered sounding unconvincing. He set his elbows on the bottom of the mirror, resting his head in his hand. "Jus wonderin what ya up ta. Assignments, recitin, sleepin...been hangin around that Prince love boat a lot. Ya don't have time for me anymore, or ah Ginger she real heart broken" he cleared his throat. She would of smiled at the pour cover. But she didn't have the energy. She forced herself to turn back over. Seeing the way he tried to look anywhere that wasn't her. "That so" she mumbled, not able to make her voice louder. "Well I'm sure she understands that he's nice company but she'll always have a place in my life" she spoke vagally. Blinking slowly, seeing the demon roll his eyes and raise his lip in annoyance. 

"Yah right, nice company. He's a whinner a real bummer. A rain cloud fallows him everywhere cause he's always cryin bout somthin" he insulted. Lydia took in a deep breath, trying to speak. But it felt so hard "I haven't seen any rain" she looked down at her floor. Barely seeing how her mirror lit up red. "Tch means nothin, besides I'm 'nice company'" he quoted her. "I make ya laugh ya said so yerself" his tone sounding less bitter as he spoke. "It's....different" she tried to explain, not knowing how to word it. "Different how, cause he bums ya out. Makes ya depressed" he clenched his teeth as he stared at her. She looked over at him, seeing the anger in his features. "He doesn't make me anything I'm not already. I've been dealing with depression for years it's not new...but I can talk to him about it" she cringed at her own explanation. 

See the way he scowled, baring his large canines. "Like what, ya can tell me thin's" he stood up in the mirror. Patting his chest to elevate his point. But she just sighed at him. Knowing it wasn't true. "For example, my mom" she muttered out, glancing at her mothers photo that sat beside the man. The man rolled his eyes "ya still goin on bout her" he stated more then asked. She sighed "See I can't talk to you about her." The goth took in a deep breath "you don't know, all you see is how a mother can be bad. But she wasn't she was perfect. Maybe its an idealism cause she died before I was old enough to see her flaws but even so she was still amazing... forget it" the woman threw her covers over her head again. Curling up inside her cocoon. 

"Ey that's my line" the demon shot back. But she was done talking. To tired to keep the conversation going. "Fine then, what made Mama Deetz so special. Besides being nothin like Red" he asked, purposely insulting Delia. The goth pulled the blanket down, staring at him with narrow eyes. He stared back, unblinking and wait. With a large say that turned into a groan she forced herself to sit up. Showing she was still in her uniform from the day. She blinked, having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "You really wanna know" she raised her brows at him. "For fuck yah why not tell me" he sank against the mirror, waiting for her to tell him. He crossed his arms in social defeat. 

"Pouty" she teased at his pouting face. She moved her legs to sit on the edge of her bed. "There's not much I remember. Actually I don't remember a lot. I blame the lack of her here. There's no photos, no talking about her. Dad keeps everything about her in a safe in his office. But I still have some memories" She placed her hand on her lap, looking at her shoes as she spoke. She looked up at the man who was running his tongue over his teeth. He stopped and looked at her a little guilty. She shook her head at his inability to pay attention. She took in a deep breath, knowing how to talk to him. She smiled a little as she began to sing for him. 

"Mama would take her foot off the gas on the way back home on the way back home from school" she stuttered. Trying to find her singing voice. "Slip into neutral at the top of the hill and away we’d roll. No braking ‘cause braking was breaking the rules" she giggled at the memory. "Mama could roleplay like nobody else. Pretend we were birds and make nests in the house. One time she spat chewed up food in my mouth" she laughed. The demon smiled at her, a little awkward and lopsided. "She was free, she was everything a mother should be. When nobody else believed in me, Mama would. Mama would never accept things just the way they were. Mama would always see so much more" she began shaking as a memory popped into her head. "Like the way she’d say “We're being chased by a murderer!” As she fumbled for the keys to the door" the man laughed with her. Not seeing the memory but the idea was still funny to him. 

"No matter how awkward or hard, Mama would ask, Mama would never presume. When others would hide or pretend mama made friends with the elephants in the room" she sang out louder then before. A knock on her door stopped her from singing. She looked over at the wooden door. "What" she asked, her smile falling. A mans voice cleared his throat "heading to the new neighbor hood now. Don't bother your mother she's working on a new project... speaking of yours better be done. I know schools hard but I wont have you flunking out. Behave I'll see you tomorrow" the man told. She groaned at his orders. "What an ass, guess chuckles didn' learn his lesson" Beetlejuice raised his lip in annoyance. "Augh I hate him. I know how childish that sounds but he sucks. Sometimes I forget he use to be different" she sank in her seat. 

The demon raised his brow at her, his features twisting into confusion. It made her smile bitterly "I know hard to believe. But it's true..." she took in a breath to sing again. "Dad was never always this imperious. Mama would actually make him laugh. She’d say “Charles, life’s too important to be serious” Then she’d throw his phone in the trash" they both smiled as she recited a memory. "Mama was positive, mama was pure. Made me less dark and Dad less insecure. No matter how rough the path, Mom would endure. She was fun, she was bright and as warm as the sun" she gestured to the photo on her mirror. A captured moment of her mom smiling brightly at the camera. 

Lydia looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. feeling a little awkward. Since her companion wasn't speaking. "Wow...she kind a sounds like ya" he finally got out. She looked up at him shocked by his statement. "It's a complement babes" he continued but didn't elaborate how she was like her mother. What from her telling did he see was similar to her. "Thanks..." she bit her lip, smiling as she thought it over. "Wow weird ok" she glanced down at the floor. Staring at her feet oddly. Her energy rising as she talk to him. Odd to her that his complement didn't make her sad. He smirked at her, watching her raise as she sat up straight. She rolled her eyes more out of awkwardness then anything. "Wouldn't mind meetin a wild card like that" his smile grew when she looked at him. Flashing a warning look for a second. "You will, one day. When I die and we go take a vacation to hunt her down" she smiled at her plan. 

The mans eyes widened as he looked at her, his smile falling. "Why so surprised. She'll like you, your weird and zany" her smile suddenly fell. Her gaze turning harsh, she pointed at him. "I have one rule you're not allowed to fuck my mom" she spoke lowly but angry enough not to mess with. Beetlejuice gave a abrupt laugh. A little nervous a little amused. "No worries babes, not in ta milfs" he stuck out his tongue as he laughed. The woman shook her head, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Gross...so about this evening you have planed" she changed the subject. Moving her hand behind herself to lean against.

"What evenin, jus came by ta see what ya were doin. I have a life my own ya know" he shook his head self importantly. Placing a hand on he chest as he stood up straight. She arched a brow at him, staring unimpressed at his sentence. She blinked slowly "Woof that's to bad, there's this killer movie playing at the theater" she looked away from him. Sighing as she rolled her head. Sticking her bottom lip out a little as she stared off tot he side, opening her eyes to show off her dark irises. "I'll go alone. It's gonna be a super interesting flick. A body swap movie between final girl and killer" she slowly pushed her hair back. "Oh well" she chanced a glance at the demon. Watching him thin his mouth at her obvious ploy. He looked down as he raised his brows. Tapping his fist on the bottom of the mirror "I'll go" he spoke out. She laughed in her throat as she stood up. 

"Every time ya get me with those damn baby doll eye" he complained. "Like you weren't gonna say yes if I pleaded" she gave a smirk as she arched her brow at him knowingly. She walked over to her mobile closet. "Ya could o just asked" he spoke loudly. Not really angry. "I don't beg" she pointed a finger at him, turning to open the closet doors. He smiled at her claim, his large pervy smile. "Ya sure bout that" she ignored him as she began to heat up a little. Her face turning a dark pink. She moved some black dresses about, seeing her growing collection of clothes the demon has given her. Her new night gown, the red old styled dress, the safari outfit, the evening gown he insulted. She spoke before she could bite her lip to stop herself. "Should I wear that bloated cow dress or" she asked him, shaking her head at her own inability to not be sarcastic. "For fuck sakes" she heard the man mumble. "Wear whatever I don' care" he spoke loudly. "Maybe somethin sweet, not that pinky shirt ya got. Seen it enough" he insulted again. Hiding his real reasoning. 

She looked over at him, leaning a little in annoyance. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Fine something sweet" she shook her shoulders mockingly. Reaching into her collection to see what she had that wasn't punk goth, to reveling, or to much for a theater outing. She spotted an old dress she bought but never wore. It was a little not her style. She reached over to it, embarrassed she owned it. Taking the black fabric out, decorated with purple pokadots. She glanced at the man who stared at her. It made her feel even more nervous. She hide the dress behind her, noticing his irises moving to fallow her as she walked away from the closet. She didn't turn just smiled awkwardly as she made her way to her door. unlocking it then fumbling out. She went to grab the bathroom doors knob. Stopping when she remembered the mirror inside. 

Knowing he'd have the opportunity to watch her from there. An idea came to mind for her privacy. She looked down the hall at her dads open office door. She looked around, tip toeing her way over. Watching Delia's art studio down the hall to make sure she won't get caught. She slipped in, moving to close the door. keeping just a sliver open to show he was not inside. She turned into the overly neat room. His boards moved to the side where shelves of un touched books sat. His desk set in the center view of the room. She tossed the dress on his cleared desk. Moving to change her cloths. 

There were no mirrors, no reflection other then the covered window. It made it easy for her to have privacy. Keeping an ear out for the hall as she put on the embarrassing dress. The style was so different then what she usually wore. Done up by a company everyone at some point buys from and hides the purchase. To nervous to wear it. The dress has a purple collar that formed a v below her collar bone. Three purple bows ran down the form fitting top. Flowing out once the fabric traced her waist. stopping over her knees with a purple lace. The sleeves were short bubbling a little by her shoulder and ending in the same purple frill. 

She couldn't see herself but from what she saw of the dress made her blush. She hadn't warn anything like it since she was sixteen. A casual gothic Lolita style that she had grown out of. She shook her head, steering off the embarrassment. She grabbed her uniform. Moving to the door, she stuck her head out to check for anyone. She snuck out of the room heading to her own, looking over her shoulder nervously. She walked into her room, tossing her uniform on the ground. She closed the door stepping slowly, holding herself high as she walked to her closet. Not looking at the demon. Grabbing her platforms. She tightened them around her ankles. She turned on her toes, placing her hands in her center. Almost presenting the outfit to him. 

He stared at her with wide eyes, his pupils enlarged as he titled his head. Biting on his whole bottom lip. "So" she began to say, her face becoming a little red. "I'll ahem drive over and call you when I get there" she offered. Trying to keep her usual flair in her voice and not sound uneasy. The man didn't speak just stared at her, stunned. she moved about stiffly, grabbing a skull shaped purse. She went about her room, trying not to notice how his eyes fallowed her. she grabbed her phone wallet and her travel pack of makeup. Tossing them inside. She stopped in front of her mirror "you're staring she finally told. Raising her hands a little. She smiled wide as he looked up to her face "Cause ya look so innocent" he nearly purred. 

"A-alright Beej see you in ten minutes" she walked to the door. Deflecting his pervy comments regarding one of his often spoken kinks. "Lookin forward ta it" he finally said. Sounding like he could be drooling. She smiled as she walked away. Stepping into her hall. She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way to the stairs. She tip toed her way to the front door, not wanting to bee seen by anyone. Not wanting them to know she was leaving to spend the evening with a man. But her luck was not that good. A soft voice came from the dinning room. "Lydia is that you" Barbara called. The mortal hissed through her teeth. The woman and her husband walked out in to the foyer. They both gasped when they saw her. "Hello, yes I'm dolled up, yes I'm going out. No I won't tell you if I'll be alone or not and yes I'm coming home. No it won't be at eleven" she informed them. Rushing to the front door and unlocking it. "Oh wait let us take a picture you look so cute" Adam raised a hand in ergence. "Ya no bye" she closed the door, hearing them both whine at her leave. She rushed to the car, her blush spreading to her shoulders. Looking out at the empty parking lot. "Shit that's right" she told herself. Throwing her head back in a groan she went to grab her bike. Annoyed that she'd have to bike there and back.


	58. night out with the weirdos

Lydia Peddled her way through the next town over. Her town was a little to small for a new age theater. She passed all the local shops and empty streets. Till she rode to the theaters parking lot. Paying close attention to cars coming and going as she made her way to the front of the theater. She hopped off her ride. locking it up to the bike rack that held five others. Once it was locked she opened her purse. Pulling out her compact mirror and her black lipstick. She opened up the cold object jolting when someone else was looking at her. 

In her small mirror she could see her demon, standing inside looking bored as he pulled at his suit jacket. "Patient much" she spoke to him, turning up her lipstick to re apply it to her lips. He rolled his eyes "I don' got all day" he spoke back. She smiled rather devilishly, moving to press her lips together. "Correction you have eternity" she joked. Chuckling when he looked unimpressed with her. "Alright" she untwisted her lipstick, recapping it and putting it away. She looked around the area, making sure no one was looking. She turned back to the mirror. The man inside rubbed his hands together as he smiled wide. "Looking eager for someone who was busy" she couldn't help teasing. He threw his head back as he groaned "Come on babes say my name" he begged. She chuckled. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeeeeee-" she dragged out the word, watching him bounce around desperately. "tlejuice" she finished. Her mirror glowing green as he cackled. 

She held it out, mostly to move the light from her face. The light bounced out of the mirror, Forming the mans silhouette in front of her. She popped, the light turning into him. He smiled largely, Showing off two sets of teeth. Lydia arched her brow at him as she smirked. "Way to be discrete" she spoke sarcastically. He titled his head, running his hands down his lapel. Making his jacked flow out "I'm all bout the flair babes" he chuckled. She nodded her head in agreement. She turned to walk to the front doors, looking over her shoulder at him. "You can hold my hand if you think you'll get lost" she teased. His smile raised to the left "one minute she's lain in bed ready ta die. Next she's flirtin" he spoke to himself. tossing his hands up. He began to fallow her. Heading to the line of doors that lead inside. 

There were a lot of people inside. Playing games at the arcade, getting snacks at the concession stands and hanging about as they waited for movies to start. Lydia walked over to the ticket line. He companion close behind. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Noticing a similarity in the people standing about. They were mostly woman and most of them had graphic tee-shirts on. All different but with a lot of horror figures he recognized. He reached up to scratch his bearded chin. The goth looked over the people, mostly seeing how long it be to grab a couple tickets. She noticed the girl standing nest to her. 

She had a brown jacket on, open to a poster printed on her shirt. Two doll faces stood side by side in a black and white coloring. She smiled at the sight "Oh nice I love the bride of chucky" she began to say. Trying to start a conversation with the Brunette. The woman and her friend looked her over. Both rising her lip in mild disgust. They glanced over at the tall man behind her then back at her. "Don't talk to me nymph" the woman said, turning away to take a step away from her. Lydia opened her mouth in shock, looking away to hide her blush. Her companion gasped "did she jus call ya an old man fucker" he whispered to her, chuckling in surprise. Lydia raised her lip nearly growling "It's the dress, judgmental bitch" she whispered back. 

Beetlejuice straightened up, turning his head he coughed. As he did so the ground under the woman and the rest in line turned to ice. Everyone began to slip at the change in the ground. A majority including the two girls beside them, slid out of the line. Once gone the floor returned to its usual tile. The goth was socked as she watched everyone slide away. Turning her head to look at the demon while the floor changed back. "Beetlejuice" she warned. "What wasn' me" he lied, obvious by his smile. "I can fight my own battles you know" she crossed her arms over her chest. He puffed out air at her claim, waving her off. "I know babes, heck ya fight my battles pretty well. But those hot heads had it comin. Like ya said 'judgmental bitches' " he cracked his neck at the end of his explanation. 

The goth blinked, surprise filling her features. Her mouth opened just a sliver, while her shoulders dropped. "Ya know I love when ya stare but ya should get movin" he whispered to her. Her face heated up at the situation. Noticing she was staring at him. She covered her cheeks with her equally warm hands, moving to walk up the line. With so many people gone they were now third in line. Getting the tickets was fast, the man watched as she pressed items on a screen then two strips of paper came out. She grabbed them, moving automatically through the theater. He trailed behind her. Watching each interaction. How the movie employee pulled a piece off their tickets to let them inti the concession area. 

"Is this new to you" Lydia asked, noticing how he tried to look at everything. "Eh not really, jus different. Definitely don' have em fancy machines in the neither world" he pointed back with his thumb. They stood in a line, waiting to order. "Those are new here something about the world becoming touch screen and digital so we have less jobs and less interactions" she waved her hand as she spoke. The demons attention falling on the bracelet she still wore. His right cheek twitched as the corner of his mouth raised. He smiled a little at the object. Turning his gaze to the mortal. His reptilian pupils enlarging a little. She stopped talking, curling her lips to stop herself from laughing at the sight. The man rolled his eyes, knowing what she was laughing at. "Say it" he told her. "Say what...that it's kind of adorable when your eyes grow light that" she giggled. Smiling in a way that only showed her front teeth. He looked away, takin in a deep breath to hide his smile. "I ain't cute" he told her trying to sound assertive. But his cheeks began to pinken. "Come on it's a complement babes" she mocked his nickname for her. 

He nudged her with his arm, sending her stumbling back. Hiding his blush with a distraction. She giggled at him once she found her footing. Stepping towards him so she was in line again. "Geez stand much" he insulted. Chuckling as she giggled. Enjoying his antics. "Ukk" they heard someone say. Both cringing at the familiar voice. "Satan sake that better not be who I think it is" the goth muttered to him. "If it is I'm gonna kill ever one here, cept ya babes. Ya gonna stand on a pile of bodies as we set em on fire. In ya beloved Louise" he presented. She tried not to smile at the imagery. "Ew like it's you" the woman said a little louder. They both turned, seeing the blond girl in her low cut pink dress. That flowed longer in the back then her front. Her pink open toed heels holding her up taller then she was. She held a mans hand, a varsity jacket on his arms. Draping over a graphic tee. A pair of light blue jeans clung to his legs. He ran his free hand over his curly golden locks. Flashing a smile at the goth. 

"Ew like it's the cliché, gonna end up pregnant before marriage and use the wedding to cover it up only to have two other children and watch the husband leave for someone half his age after stating his in love with his like wife" the goth told in a imitation of Claire's voice. "Oh damn when she comes for a bitch she comes swinin" the demon giggled. Lydia slowly looked over at him and his lack of pronouncing 'g's. "We are like not the cliché you like are" the blond retaliated. The two looked at each other then back at her. "Right cause I'm a small town baker" the goth started. "And I'm a big time billionaire who tries to buy out the baker shop" Beetlejuice continued. "We fight and I won't let my store be taken over by a corporation" she spoke. "I fall for her fury never being told no before" the demon kept the scenario going. "He backs off and I go chasing after him, after a lengthy conversation on work isn't everything" she rolled her eyes. "We get married in june" they both finished. Starting to chuckle at their accomplishment of tell a romance movie plot. 

The couple blinked at them. Tommy cleared his throat causing them to stop. "So ah does that mean you two are dating" he asked, pointing between them. Claire rolled her eyes "Like of course you did, you're like disgusting" she flipped her hair back. "Thank you" the demon bowed his head as he placed a hand on his chest. "What's disgusting is being a show pony" the raven haired girl gave a dramatic gasp. "Claire your a trophy wife without being a wife. and When you dry up he'll move to the next waterfall that's what's disgusting. But I guess that's the life you picked for yourself. Bye Claire Brewster it was not nice knowing you, hi Tommy's sock puppet" she waved at the woman. "Damn" Beetlejuice whispered behind her. Claire slapped her enemy's hand away. "Oh you think your like so high and mighty. News flash you like don't know my life and like don't know what's good for me. At least I can keep a man" she smiled wickedly. But the other just squinted her eyes in confusion. 

"Ooo ow is that suppose to hurt. Can't keep a man. Ok and who needs a man around that makes you feel like shit and everything is your fault when being single means you have time for you and you don't have to beg or gravel for your own affection. I like being single" she shook her head a little to emphasize the fact. Claire gave a sickly chuckle "Like does your boyfriend know that" she pointed to the demon. The two looked at each other. Both a opened mouth. "A he's not my boyfriend-" she barely got the word out before the blond man was moving. Removing his hand from his girlfriend. Lydia stepped back. "Ah single huh" he started. "Don't you fucking dare or I will spite on you again" she warned, rising her hands to punch if needed. "Hot" he told her still moving forward. 

He was stopped by a large hand on his chest. He looked down at the stained fingers then looked over at the dirty man. He stared at the mortal harshly, his smile long gone. "Back off there romeo" he warned, pushing the man back. The blond pushed his hand off "fuck you Teletubby." Tommy almost yelled, his tone deeper then usual. Lydia couldn't help the abrupt laugh that came out. She covered her mouth quickly, looking at her companions eyes when he glanced back. "Next" the crew man called out from the counter. "Looks like your next joker" the blond insulted again. 

The goth grabbed his black tie, pulling the demon away from the couple. Once at the counter he slammed his fist on the top of it. Forcing himself to breath out. The worker stepped back a little afraid. "Just the number one, ice tea to drink and snicker bits" she told the man. He nodded thankful for her quick ordering so he could leave to make it. She reached over to the dead man. Placing her hand on his shoulder. She moved to rub his back. Not saying anything as he took in deep breathes. He was trying so hard to calm his anger instead of lashing out. It made her proud of how much he's changed. 

"I'm gonna kill him" he sighed out. The worker shook as he came back. Ringing them up as he eyed the man. Lydia payed for the food. Grabbing the popcorn and pop from the man. Setting the back of candy in the popcorn bag. "Come on" she told the demon. He pushed away from the counter fallowing her through the theater. She set every thing down at a table off to the side of the place. The man sat down hard. "Bitch callin me a Teletubby an ya laughed" he turned his anger one her. But she giggled "Teletubbies are cute little things with screens on their belly" she told. "I know what dey are, there's a lot o' porn o' em" he rolled his eyes as he spoke. "I didn't want to know that" the mortal sighed at the information. "He wasn' scared. Em I not scary" he asked defensively. Motioning to himself. She blinked, realizing he wasn't mad about the guys behavior but the insult it's self. "Are you kidding, you look like you could eat someone's spine" she complemented. 

He looked around in disbelieve. "Seriously if you were to tell me you eat bones I'd believe you. Beej I've seen you stretch out your mouth, spilt your head open and swallow a bowl whole. That's some scary shit. It was so cool" she smiled wide at her retelling. "Really, he didn't seem scared" the man huffed not really hearing her complement. "You haven't tried, You've kept your spooks to yourself. Which I'm proud of you for not losing your shit" his eyes widened at her statement. Finally looking her over. "But in the mortal world you can't be a showman you have to be discreet" Beetlejuice thinned out his mouth as he blinked at her. "Right cause ya and Pinkie are real discreet. what with ya both calling each other out back there" he gestured his head to the concession stand. She raised her brows at his point. "We've been fighting for so long it doesn't matter about holding punches or being sneaky. Everyone knows we hate each other" she rolled her eyes. Landing her sights on the blond couple. 

Her smile widened wickedly, making her irises seem small. "I just had the greatest idea" she said. He smiled at her excitedly. "Tell me" he demanded. "You always start small then move bigger, what if there were maggots in the bottom of his popcorn. So in the beginning of his movie he sees them crawling to the surface and freaks out. Upsetting others in the theater and have to leave to get an employee, missing the movie. Or part way through he eats a hand full only to sputter it out in the person beside him or in front of him" she chuckled at the idea. Watching the two stand by the ice cream machine. "I love ya-Idea" the demon shouted the last word. Making Lydia jolt in her seat "What" she asked, not hearing him. His eyes were wide open as he stared at her, frightened "Nothin I said love da, the Idea" he nodded his head. "Ok" she spoke, startled by his intensity. She cleared her throat "So can Juice his popcorn and put maggots on the bottom" she asked. He turned in his seat, mostly to hide how red his face was turning. 

He pointed his finger at the bag, the bottom lighting up for a second. He raised his finger and blew over the yellow nail. They both watched the two walk over to the theater rooms. "Ah I almost wish they were in our movie. I'd love to see them freak out" the mortal sighed happily. "Speaking of we should go" she looked at one of the tv's to see the time. She stood up, picking up the drink. But he grabbed the popcorn before she could. Not mentioning it, she smiled taking out their tickets. But she didn't need to see the theater numbers to know where they were going. The poster was set up outside the open door. They walked into the room, the place already dark. Despite her inability to see in the dark he fallowed her up the stairs. Watching her fumble a little when her platform hit the step. She lead them to two empty seats set beside two other people. She set her cup in the holder on the chair. Looking over to the person beside her as she did. 

She stopped causing her companion to stop settling into the seat beside hers. "Claire" she asked, sounding more amused then annoyed. "What are you like fallowing us" the blond whispered. Lydia looked over at the demon, a growing smile on her face. When she saw him she noticed his glowing eyes in the dark. Forgetting about his ability. "What's like going on with his eyes" Claire whispered. Tommy looked over to see what was going on. "Uh clearly he's wearing glow in the dark contacts, use your brain space cadet" the goth whispered back. Pushing the cushion down to sit beside her friend. Once she was seated he leaned over "Lydiaaaa I can fight my own battles" he mocked. She pushed him back as she chuckled. 

A loud sound came from the surround speakers. Making the demon grab her hand as he tried to figure out where it came from. She tried not to laugh as she reached over to place her other hand on his. "It's just the speaker" she whispered. "I know, jut came outta no where" he looked around the walls. They both turned their attention when the screen began playing an introduction to the previews of up coming movies. 

As the woman predicted, A few minutes into the movie Tommy found the maggots. He screamed so loud and high pitched. Making her and the demon laugh. They covered their mouths quickly. Turning form the movie to the couple. Claire got up when she felt them on her, Screaming she ran down the row. Tommy fallowed after her, whining and sounding like he was gonna cry. A large amount of people were distracted by them for a moment then turned back to the movie. "Amazing now make them disappear so the works think you're crazy" the goth whispered to her companion. "Or turn em into gummy worms" he offered. She smiled wider, sighing dreamily as she spoke "I love that idea." He discreetly pointed his finger to the ground, changing the maggots into gummy worms. They both waited for the employee to show up.

Eventually they did, walking up their row to look at the mess. Shining a flash light on the scene. The manager grumbled at the sight of the gummy worms. They turned to the blond couple as they tried to explain they weren't gummies before. The majority of the theater telling them to shut up and sit down so people could see the movie. They were forced to leave by the manager and the back rows of people. 

Once the movie was over all anyone could talk about was the disruption and how it was a waste of money. But Lydia and Beej came out of the theater laughing at the whole situation. "Did ya see there faces, petrified, priceless" the demon laughed as they walked passed the washrooms. "No but I heard that scream" the mortal also laughed. Holding her stomach. They walked through the theater, calming down from their hysterias. "A scare like that always makes me hungry" he told, opening the glass door for her. She bowed a little before walking through. They stepped out into the night with the mass of people. "Well there are a few places still open. Pizza places, a grill cheese place and-" she stopped listing, a red sign reflecting in her eyes. 

She looked across the street to the collection of eateries. Most of them were closed or closing. All but one with a red hat and giant letters going across the red sign. "You know what will grab you by the pussy and do whatever it wants, unfeeling dead hand of encroaching doom, enjoy arbys" she spoke distantly. The man started laughing at her out of nowhere speech. She started giggling. "I love nihilism arbys its the best" she smiled at him as he tried to calm himself down. She began walking, leading him across the way to the restaurant. The place had bared doors that wouldn't open. A large window sat beside the kitchen, a woman stood there in the arbys uniform. She took in a deep breath when the two walked up to her. "What can I get you" she asked, not introducing the place. The demon looked around for a menu but Lydia started ordering like she could see it on the counter top. 

"I'll get a kid size chicken slider, onion rings, orange cremsical milkshake" she looked over at the man for a second then back to the employ. "He'll have two smoked beef sandwiches and a jomocha shake oh and fries" she took out her dads credit card. Tapping it to the machine presented to her. The woman walked away to make their order. "Ya eat here alot" the man asked, raising a brow at her. "Maybe" she shot back putting the card away. "What did you think of the movie" she asked, changing the subject. The man chuckled, resting his elbow on the counter as he leaned on it. "Didn' see half o' it, yer friends were a little more interestin" she rolled her eyes, scowling. "Augh those two are not my friends" she corrected. 

"But I did see the part where that girl got cut. Slit right in the throat" he mimicked blood sputtering from his own neck with his hand. Lydia giggled "That was bad, even after all the new age graphics they still chose to use the over bloody effect. Loved it specially when that guy got run over and it was just sploosh. Blood everywhere like a juice pack" she placed her hand on the counter as she laughed at the bad effects. The man laughed with her. They were handed the food, taking it and trying to calm down. "Auh great concept though real freaky friday but with serial killers and intense deaths that are actually worth the long introduction" the mortal continued, reaching into her kid sized back to grab an onion ring. "Heh Ya real morbid babes" he told her, cackling at her words. She smirked at him "I would almost have to be what with your extravagant personality" he opened his mouth to be offended but couldn't stop smiling. "Oh she comin for me now" they both laughed at the claim. 

Eating there food as they walked through the streets. Lydia subconsciously walking the path home. Forgetting her bike in the pleasant company of the man. Listening to him gush about all the funny points of the movie and adding her own. Even quoting parts they remembered. Till they were walking passed the forest and along the road they had walked when he first set foot on mortal ground. The woman suddenly stopped. Realizing where they were "My bike" she spoke out, turning to look behind them. "Shit I need that" she muttered, sighing at herself. "Ya stress ta easily" Beetlejuice told her. He snapped his fingers, porously making a white light appear by her house. Showing her he did something. She looked at him as he smiled proudly. 

They kept walking, moving up the hill to see what he did. Once they were at they top they both gasped for air from the tread. Lydia looked up seeing her bike leaning against the house where it always sat. Blushing a little she rolled her eyes awkwardly. Turning to the man as he stood up from catching his breath. "Thanks" she told him, the word sounding more sarcastic then she meant. He smiled anyway "Anythin for ya babes" he straightened out his jacket. Trying to hide how his voice almost cracked. She cleared her throat, beginnin to speak in a refined voice. "Well I'd invite you in for a drink but a doubt the parental's would approve" she shook her head as she placed a hand on her collar bone. He rolled his eyes as he smiled "Fuck the parental's, specially Adam" the girl sputtered as she giggled. "Leave Adam alone" she tried to defend but he waved her off. 

She was to busy laughing at his antics to see the curtain to the living room window open just a little. "But he's jus adorable" the man laughed. "Stop this is me telling you to cut it out" she presented her hand like a stop sign. "Ok mom" he mocked her, but stopped his Adam jokes. A silence settled over them, both moving awkwardly. Lydia looked down and moved her foot while the man scratched the back of his head and whistled. "Well bye I guess, oof awkward normally I'm the one to go" she brushed her hair back as she looked up. "Ya...ahem gotta say my name babes" he pointed at himself with his hands. An off smile on his face. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.... Beetlejuice" she reluctantly chanted. Watching as the man popped out of view. Leaving behind an eye. She walked over to it. Picking it up and cringing at the squishy feeling. 

She looked over at her dads new car. A wicked smile forming on her face as she stood up. She looked around, walking over to the car. She placed the cord still attached to the eye in his wind shield wipers. She chuckled, stepping away from the vehicle. She made her way to the front door. Taking her keys out from her purse. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. The foyer was still lit. The chandler dimed by a dial on the wall. She closed the door, locking it then turning to remove her shoes. She jolted when she saw the two ghosts standing in the space. "AH you guys startled me" she sighed out. Moving to remove her shoes. 

The two were silent as they held each others hand. Looking at the other rather fearfully then over to the mortal. She ripped off her shoes, turning to walk inside the house. She looked them over, stopping when she noticed the worried look on them. The way they kept looking at each other like having a a secret conversation. "What's up" she asked, arching a brow at them. "Um Lydia love, h-how was your evening" Barbara started. "Um fine I guess. Ran into Claire and her sad excuse for a boyfriend, watched a horror movie then ate some arbys...why" she squinted her eyes at them. Suspicious. "Uh n-no reason just wondering how um you've been" Adam asked, stuttering just like his wife. "Fine, are you guys ok you look kind a I don't know scared" she pointed at them. They looked at each other again, holding on harder. They looked at the floor rather then her. "It's just we know you're having a hard time lately. Life can be hard, um we just wanna make sure that you-you're not making mistakes" the woman tried, earning a sassy tilt from the mortal. 

"No not mistakes really more like um bad choices ah drinking, drugs, bad company" the man covered. "What like I'm getting drunk at parties and snorting cocaine, or doing acid then fucking around with gang members. Guys it was just a late night showing of a movie if your that worried I'll show you the recites of the night" she rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms. "No we're not, not helicoptering ju-just you know. If you ever need to talk about anything even just to have a rant we'll listen. There is no need to be or ever to be hanging around bad guys" Barbara spoke rather harshly. Lydia started chuckling at their odd behavior "I know guys, despite the way I talk I'm a good girl. With an arsenic past that no one can prove" she spoke out to the side. 

"I'm not doing anything bad, just living a life picked out for me and awaiting the inevitable fall. Ok maybe I had a drink two weeks ago but come on. 21 am I really suppose to wait 3 more moths for a drink" she rolled her eyes again. The two shook their heads, their worry growing at her ramble. "Look I know your concerned but I have everything handled. Now it's late and I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed" she walked around them, eyeing them as she passed. They turned to look at her, both cringing. She ignored it, walking up the stairs to the second floor hall. She walked to her room, hearing the two whispering to each other. She shook her head not sure why they were suddenly lecturing her on choices. She walked into her room, throwing her shoes on the ground.  
She threw her sheet over her mirror for precaution. Unzipping her self and jumping out of the dress. With a sigh of relief she laid down in her bed. Blinking her suddenly tired eyes. She grabbed her blanket and curled up in it. She looked out at her dark room, memories of the night passing by her mind. She giggled at them, closing her eyes. She snuggled into her pillow, slowly drifting to sleep. The nights events lulling her over active mind.


	59. unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

Everything was darkness. There was no light that could be seen. Just sensations leading to a conclusion. Painting a picture of what was going on by the way the goth was touched. She felt large cold hands on her body, grabbing at her and pulling her gently. reaching over her chest and cupping her breast in a pleasant way while the other caressed her hip. A cold wall behind her, letting her know someone was standing against her. She reached back to them, running her hand into the soft hair of the person. Hearing a deep gravely growl in her ear. The hand on her hip slid down lower and she gasped at the idea. Just barely feeling the large fingers rub her while their lips pressed to her neck. Opening and biting down on her as a finger slipped between her delicate lips. She moaned out, gripping the soft hair. 

A familiar tune rang out in the dark room. Shattering the darkness. The overly upbeat song that was suppose to be annoying and cheery. Played loud in the girls bedroom. With a groan Lydia dragged her hand across her soft sheets. Reaching over to her end table rather annoyed and tired. She threw her hand to hard, knocking the lamp over. She dropped her arm to the bed, groaning at what happened. She barely opened her eyes, yanking her phone from the charger. She glared at the object, turning her alarm off. She let her hand drop to the bed. Closing her eyes but knowing she can't go back to sleep. Exhaling rather harshly she moved to stretch. Popping her joints as she did so. Moving her legs to stretch out her hips, she felt the damp cloth around her. 

She blinked, opening her eyes and turning over lay on her side. She propped herself on her elbow. Looking down at her self as she moved the blanket off. Seeing a wet spot on her underwear she groaned. "What the fuck" she mumbled to herself. She ran a hand down her tired face. Now aware of how hot her body felt and why. She rolled her eyes, ignoring herself as she got up from her soft bed. Forcing herself up she walked to her floor, throwing her uniform on her bed. She went to start her morning. 

Walking through a tired haze all morning she went about her routine. Getting dressed, biking to her coffee shop and grabbing her large dark roast and hashbrown. Downing her drink on her ride to school. Locking her bike then walking inside to throw her books in her locker. Once they were in her locker she placed her head on the cool steel. Groaning at the feeling on her tired face. "Good morning" Prudence questioning voice called out. "Morning" Bertha fallowed. Letting herself crack as she spoke. "Mer" Lydia responded, not moving to look at them. "Is everything ok, or are you just tired. Sometimes its hard to tell" the red head spoke, tapping her lip as she contemplated. The goth turned her head to look at them. Expressionless in her exhaustion. "I think I had a sex dream last night" she blurted startling them both. 

They both tensed, looking at each other for a second before looking back. She sighed, turning her back on them and tossing her wrist over her forehead. "A lass I can not speak of such filth with these two innocent flowers. To pure like un touched snow they must be protected" she preached to the open space. "Cut it out you can talk dick with us" the brunette spoke rather annoyed. Lydia almost smirked at the claim. "Then I shall fall back into our wobbled trust. In hopes you will catch me" she spoke dramatically. "What like actually fall back" Prudence asked a little worried. "Yes, in one, two, three" she warned, slowly falling back on three instead of tossing herself back. The girls caught her rather easily, stopping her from falling but not holding up her weight. 

They looked down at her, watching as she opened her dark eyes to look up. "The goth groans, oh what a travesty' she claims with an airy sigh" the woman spoke. Her friends rolled their eyes, both pushing her up so she would stand on her own feet. She giggled as she was tossed up. Turning on her toes to face them. "So what's this about" Bertha asked, gesturing to all of her. The goth shrugged "A little dramatics in the morning" she told. "But why was it a bad dream, ah was it gr about blond boys" the brunette almost growled, if she was capable. It made the woman smile. "Ew" she chuckled. She took in a deep breath "No it- it's becoming more clear to me as I walk. It was dark at first, just sensations I remember. But I think I'm starting to remember who it was and that's bad" she bite her lip ass he looked away from them. A slight blush spreading over her cheeks. 

"It was BJ wasn't it" Prue asked. "Bad how" Bertha said at the same time. Both Lydia and the brunette looked down at their friend, jaws dropped as they smiled. "What" the goth asked. "You can't say that" the taller warned. The red head raised her shoulders "But it's true right" she spoke to the stunned girl. Lydia shook her head as she scrunched up her face. Looking up for a moment. She raised her brows, opening her eyes wide as she looked back down. "I mean ya, pretty sure it was him... how'd you guess" she squinted her eyes at the red head. The smaller jolted as she looked around nervously. "Uh just an educated guess, I-I mean you only talk about like two guys" she covered. The woman still stared not really convinced. 

Bertha cleared her throat to break the silence. "S-so why um is it bad" she began to ask again. Lydia looked over at her, biting her lip as she shifted in her stands. "Um well sorta been hanging out with a guy named Vince lately and I don't know things might be getting serious" she confessed, rubbing her hands guiltily. "You're dating someone, since when" The brunette asked almost angry. "Liv you don't have to keep things from us, I get it's hard to talk about things and for awhile we weren't ok with the sexual stuff. But we're getting there and you don't have to keep your love life a secret" Prudence reminded. Her friend cringed at herself then nodded. "Ya I know, I guess I'm just use to not you know" she ran a hand through her lose hair. 

"So tell us about Vince what's he like" the taller asked, trying to steer the conversation away from a coming argument. Lydia rolled her head, cracking some joints in her neck. "He's um nice. He's poetic, I like how he describes things. And he complements me a lot which is nice. I've never had someone talk about me the way he does. Calling me his black star cause when I'm noticed I'm the brightest he said. He's super polite and always asks before doing something. Even just holding my hand or kissing me" she informed them. They sighed in a dreamy way "Aw he sounds so sweet" Prudence giggled. "Like a dream" the taller gushed, placing her hands beside her head.

"Ya a dream" the goth agreed, looking down at her brown shoes. Her smile falling at the thought of the prince. Her friends noticed, losing their light heated stands. "He's very sweet and has been nothing but kind to me, yet...somethings off and this dream. How can I be with someone if I'm having sex dreams about my best friend. Also just what the fuck, why am I having these dreams now. I-I know that I maybe find him attractive that's obvious and the masturbating fiasco. Not once but twice and honestly not that long ago. Oh fuck I'm messing shit up" she threw her hands in her hair. Grabbing onto the dark locks as she bit her lip. 

Her friends reached for her, keeping their hands close but not touching her. "That's not true, you're not messing anything up" Bertha started, looking over at her knowledgeable friend for an explanation to calm their friend down. "Yes I am, here I have this super sweet guy just adoring me and instead of wanting to be in his arms I'm dreaming about fucking Beej. Satan this is bad" she took in a shaky breath. Prudence cleared her throat, a sign she was going to start a lecture. 

"Sounds more like he sparks your intellectual side of your brain. The conversation portion and the validation portion. But This Vince sounds like when it comes to physical or spontaneous response. He does not spark that portion of your mind. From what I've witnessed of you, you like spontaneous behaviors. People surprising you and taking things with in reason. An air of mystery of what's going to happen sets pardon me, your womanly loins a blaze" both girls cringed at her description. She just raised a hand like she understood their embarrassment. "While it's nice that he respects you and asks your permission even for the smallest things. There is no passion that edges you to want to stay. Leaving a devoid of feelings you cling to. Perhaps you've even experienced an increase in your depression" the smaller asked. 

Lydia thought a moment "You know I have, I thought it was just me acting up again." She shrugged as she talked. "It's the lack of passion, the reason you dream about BJ. Excuse me again, is because all he is is spontaneous. Wild and dark, pervy. He expresses his sexual interests while I bet Vince doesn't. Bj treats you like a friend but he also hits on you and lets you know your attractive in a different way. Sexually I mean rather then just beautiful. So...add that with the whole you think he's attractive and... having seen his dick it's not unusual you would um have a dream that is" the small girl covered her blushing face. Not able to steer away the memory. Bertha also looked away, covering her face with her hand. Lydia began to chuckle remembering her hustle. 

"Ok..." she licked her painted lips, trying to make her smile disappear. Eventually it did when she thought about what her friend said. "Eesh I'm gonna have to end things with him aren't I" she rubbed her neck. "Yes" her friends told a little to eagerly. Prue cleared her throat "Um maybe just until you figure out this um attraction and get it under control" she rolled her wrist as she looked away. "Think I just need to get laid" the goth rolled her eyes at her own needs. Her friends stayed quiet, clearly uncomfortable. "Aw your so bashful....sorry I got second hand awkward" she confessed. The three gave nervous giggles. They began walking down the hall. keeping silent as they made their way to their own classes. 

The stale lecture was just the thing to cool Lydia's embarrassment. Leaving behind ideas of what to do as she took notes. How to end things with the prince. The thought made her sink with guilt. Trying to avoid the auditorium after class and just study somewhere else. She made her way to the library. But the quite only made her loud thoughts worse. She couldn't avoid the stage, knowing her enemy would provide a distraction. She took in a deep breath, walking through the door. She walked up the steps, looking around for the blond woman. But she didn't see her, just her clones hanging around back stage. They picked at their nails, cleaning and filing them. She continued making her way through the stage. 

"Oh Liv over here" Prudence called out from the other end of the stage. The small girl waved at her and she made her way over. Both her friends were standing by the Seymour costume. She looked at the clothes oddly. "Weren't those bigger" She asked, pointing to the outfit. She arched her brow as she looked them over. "The director got more form fitting outfit and new suspenders" the red head told. "Ignoring how creepy that is at least it will fit you know" Bertha took the hanger off the rack to present the clothes. They were smaller and shorter then the last set. "Wow that is creepy" the goth agreed. Her distance not lasting for very long. 

"Like Lydia Deetz" a woman shouted out, making her snort. "Uh oh" the brunette mumbled as she looked behind her friend. "What's wrong" Prudence asked. "Hmm I wonder" the goth smiled rather devilishly. She turned around when she heard the heels get close. She was met with Claire's painted face. Decorated in white eye shadow and pink lipstick on her tan face. She glared with her sharp blue eyes. "Hi Clare" her enemy greeted. "Don't you like act innocent or like whatever. I know you like did something to our popcorn" she pointed a pink nail at her. The woman rolled her eyes "Psh prove it" her smile fell as she stared at the woman hard. "I like will, cause those were not like gummy worms they were ek maggots uck" the blond gagged at the memory. Making the other chuckle in her throat "I thought the manager said it was gummy worms" she smiled again. Watching the girl stomp her foot. 

"What's going on" Bertha asked, cutting into the conversation. "Your freak of a like friend totally tried to steal my man last night, then like when Tommy insulted her like quote 'date' which like no ones buying you weren't like together. I know she like slipped ew bugs into our popcorn. So gross" she almost gagged. Her clones coming up to her as she sniffled in distress. "Excuse me" Lydia asked, leaning back a bit as she placed a hand on her chest. "I already told you he's not my boyfriend and honestly If I wanted to yes I could steal your man but I'm not cause he's scum that deserves to be buried alive" she snapped back. The blond rolled her eyes "Like whatever your totally jealous" the blond sneared, earning chuckles from her fake friends. The goth arched her brow as she blinked slowly "Jealous of what, the way he makes you feel dependent and weak. The way he openly chases after everything that isn't you cause pussy is pussy. The way he blames you for everything. Or am I suppose to be jealous your getting laid. If you can even call it that, since half the time you probably don't cum. I bet he even blames you for it and that's why your such a bitch." The clones gasped, oohing from behind their friend. Even Lydia's friends gasped behind her. 

The blond shook with anger, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Like you don't know anything" she tried to shout but her voice was shaking. "I know when someone's not strong. To dependent on others, not able to stand on their own two feet. Not able to stand up for themselves or to scared of being alone to give up something toxic. Fine Claire, become Tommy's shadow I don't care anymore. But don't stand their and blame me for his actions. I never told him to behave the way he does" the woman's lip quivered. Tears falling down her face caused the goth to lose her attack. The blond sniffled, glaring at her enemy. "Y-You like don't know" she spoke quietly. Turning away quickly to run out of the auditorium. Her clones ran after her the best they could in their heels. 

Lydia thinned out her mouth in a scowl. She turned to her own friends, rather awkwardly. "O-Oops maybe I went to far" she brought a hand up to her face, lightly touching her lips. "Um ya but also maybe she needed to hear that" Prue tried to comfort. But it didn't help, her friend bit her lip and dug her nails into her neck. "What was she even talking about" Bertha asked. Looking from the end of the stage to her smaller friend. "Um kind a went to the movies with Beej yesterday and we ran into her and Tommy. It was so annoying, the second he found out me and Beej weren't dating he reached over to me. Augh then uh the guys sorta got into a fight. It was mostly Toy insulting him and me trying to pull him away. Cause well Beej is kind a dangerous when he's mad and by dangerous I mean he'd murder in a heart beat" she told them. Down grading the severity of his rage. She ignored their dropped jaws "So he may or may not have put gummy worms in their popcorn, and we sat about waiting for them to freak out over the slimy feeling" She half lied. Avoiding their gaze. 

"Um Lydia has he murdered someone before" the brunette asked, clearly frightened. The goth forced a chuckle "Ha I do not recall....come on you guys be realistic, if he murdered someone don't you think a case would of been made pff" she played it off. "A joke then" Prudence asked, her shoulders sinking at her friends antics. "Obviously I'm joking" she emphasized. Running a hand through her hair as she looked away. "Anyway, um who wants to run lines with me" she changed the subject quickly. 

*

Lydia's day didn't get any better. She lost a wheel to her bike after the school day was over. Making her take the bus for the first time in years. Having to walk through the forest carrying her bike. Since the bus didn't go into the town her house technically sat at the end of. She made her way to the front door, throwing her bike on the ground and shoving open the wood. She tried not to slam the door as she entered. Wanting to not have an encounter with Delia. She threw off her shoes then walked on her toes to the stairs. Not wanting to stomp but knowing she was to upset not to. She made her way to the second floor when she was stopped by the two ghosts that sat on their attic stairs. They both stood up when they saw her. Blocking her way to her room. 

"Lydia welcome home love" Barbara started, sounding nervous. "How was school" Adam asked, overly cheery. "Terrible, as all days are" she answered. Staring at them tiredly. "Oh don't be so childish" Delia's voice called down from her art studio on the other end of the hall. "Oh of course forgive me it was a super fantastic day, can't wait to slave over my computer and barely catch a wink only to start it all over again tomorrow. Amazing to be alive right" she answered sarcastically. Hearing a deep sigh coming from her dads office. Cornered by everyone in the house. "Would you like to talk about it" Barbara questioned, holding her hands to her center rather tightly. "No" the mortal simply told. 

"Why-I mean we'll listen to anything you want to talk about tell us about your day" Adam pressed. She shrugged at them thinning her mouth as she widened her eyes. "Okie dokie artichoke" she turned so she was looking down at the art studio. "Had a confusing sex dream last night-" she already heard the cringe sound her father made at the mention. "Which makes me realize I shouldn't try dating anyone till I work through what the fuck, Made Claire cry cause I told her she was in toxic relationship-" she was cut off again by the red head walking into view. She pressed her dirty hands to her already ruined leggings. 

"How could you be so cruel. Why would you make someone cry especially Claire. What has she done to weren't you're crude behavior towards her. And Hey I don't wanna hear the excuse 'she bully's me' it's called competition and it's healthy. You're using excuses to push her over the edge. I can't believe my husbands daughter could ever be so mean to make a woman cry" Delia lectured. The goth rolled her eyes, turning her head to look at the ghost couple. "This is my day, you wanna talk about this or also tell me I shouldn't of made a woman cry with out asking what lead to it" she spat sarcastically. "Charles, your daughter is insulting the Maitland's" the woman called out in a loud voice. 

"Oh no she's not she's just upset" Adam tried to convince, hearing the mad leave his chair from inside the office. "Really she's not lashing out I promise" Barbara chimed in. "Oh this'll be fun, I'm about to get grounded again" the goth crossed her arms. Moving her gaze to look at her father. The man stared back, his nostrils flaring and his forehead creasing. "Stop instigating" he warned her. The girl threw her head back "Me instigating. Sorry thought I was asked how my day was then told then was yelled at cause someone cried when I told them rather harshly I'll admit. That their boyfriend is a cheating bastered" she spoke back. The man groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't care just stop. Stop angering your mother and stop lashing out at the Maitland's. Just-just go to your room" he ordered tiredly. The goth gave a rather angered smile as she saluted "ay, ay constable" she insulted. Moving to walk through the Maitland's. They stepped back so she could walk by. They watched her stomp to her room, slamming the door and locking it. 

Lydia groaned as she leaned against her door. "Fuck today" she mumbled. Stepping away from her door and massaging her temple. "I can't work with all this augh guilt, stress" she told the air. Setting herself down on her vanity stool. A knock came from her door and she groaned. "Yes" she asked. Barbra stepped into her room, looking rather frightened. The goth ignored it. "Sorry about all that um please tell us about your day" she gestured to herself and her husband who walked behind her. Lydia sighed "That was pretty much it, guilt mixed with stress of school. I'll apologize later when she cools off a little and augh make a gift basket I guess" she told them. Turning to her vanity. She spotted Morganas text, quickly she grabbed it and shoved it on her lap. tucking her self under the vanity and staring at the mirror. The ghosts didn't show up in the reflection so she couldn't tell if they noticed. 

"You're not in trouble if that what you think. Besides you're showing you understand you did a bad thing and will work to better the situation. But there's only so much you can do when a friends in a bad situation" the man told her gingerly. "Thanks" she spoke back, keeping the book hidden. "Y-You know it's been awhile since I've been in your room" Barbara said, trying to change the subject. The Spector began walking about. The goth hummed. her eyes opening wide in realization of what was on her walls. She shoved the book in her small drawer. Jumping up from the stole, she hopped onto her bed. Jumping off the other side and throwing herself at the wall between the window and her mobile closet. She grabbed the framed photos she had of her best friend, holding them close to herself. She turned to see the startled faces of her guests. "Wh-whats that" the woman asked, pointing to the frames. 

Lydia panicked, blurting the first thing that came to mind. "Porn" she cringed at her own answer. Both of them stepped back. Despite her mind telling her not to she rolled with it. Taking the opportunity to make them both so uncomfortable they have to leave. "Ya porn, Oh since we're so close Barbs you should know. This baby girls into some sick things. I keep them over here to hide but I love looking at them. Love it" she emphasized. "Ok uh we-we'll leave you to your studies" the woman deflected, grabbing her husbands hand and shoving him out the door. "Don't forget you can always come upstairs for help of any kind" she forced a smile before leaving herself. Lydia sighed in relief "That was close" she whispered to herself. She walked over to the dresser drawer. Setting her photos inside then closing it. She took out one of her small keys from the bottom of her make up kit. She moved to lock the drawer, tossing the key in her inner pocket. 

She looked over at herself. Wincing at the sight. "There's a special place in the neitherworld for my transgressions" she told herself. Sighing as she grabbed her chalk. Not trusting her chaotic mind to take her where she wanted to go. She gripped the white stick, taking in a deep breath. "You can do this, you have to do this because I refuse to let you be one of those woman with a hook" she told herself. Making her way to her washed wall. She drew a door, trying her best to recite her spell for Prince Vince. As she added the door knob the line began to glow purple. Her drawing moving away from the wall, letting in a mist. She pulled the door open, stepping into the abyss. She closed the door behind her. Watching as browns and whites took shape. The mist cleared, presenting her with a familiar antic looking room. 

Standing in the middle of the cluttered space was a short woman, her six arms held to her center as she looked over at the mortal. He long purple lips pressed in surprise, blinking her bright yellow eyes. "Lydia" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. Her curled blond hair swaying over. "Oh sorry I meant to um be at the Prince's castle...I didn't mean to intrude" the Mortal spoke. Her friend waved a hand at her, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Don't worry, magic is hard to control at first...Hmm something tells me your conflicted" she tapped her cheek knowingly. The woman smiled to the side as she rolled her eyes. "Gee how'd you guess" she placed a hand on her hip. "Cause you're here dear, also you're very tense" the spider gestured to all of her. 

The goth walked into the room, moving to take a seat in the white chair. The smaller sat down on her couch. "And a little tired" she muttered under breath as she sat on the floral print couch. The mortal slouched in the chair. "I am so very tired" she sighed, tilting her head back. "What's the matter" the other asked, smoothing out her pink dress over her peachy legs. "You know you're the third person to ask me that today, I must look awful" she bit her thumb nail rather then her lip. "Well you've looked less troubled" her friend answered truthfully. "Well it's long....and embarrassing" she warned. "I have eternity" the woman laughed, covering her mouth behind her hand. 

"Augh, after talking to a aspiring phycologist. I've realized or rather was told. That...well as much as I like prince Vince and I mean really like. Like this man has such a colorful way of speaking that mirrors my own poetic tragedy. He complements me not my body me. He's polite and sweet. I guess there lies the problem he's to nice. He always asks to hold my hand or kiss me or if it's ok to see me again. I like the asking, but as she said there's no passion. I guess I didn't notice till she pointed it out. I'm not attracted to him, just his speech. He's not spontaneous or surprising. There's no hmm ya passion with him" she rambled. Hating every word she spoke. He guilt rising at her problem. 

"Ya hard when Beetlejuice is all passion" the spider muttered. Lydia looked over at her, frowning her brows "What" she wondered. The woman hummed, rising her thin brows. "Hmm nothing, he does sound special. But maybe more as a friend and not a lover. *cough* un like some people *cough*" the woman tried to cough as she mumbled. The mortal stared at her, barely hearing what she said. "So am I suppose to pretend you're being subtle" she asked. Her nerves turning defensive in her speech. The woman sighed "I'm sorry I'm not being very nice right now. I'll stop" she nodded her head. Placing her hands into her lap and smiling at her friend. "What made you realize there was no passion" she asked. 

The goth sank in her seat, cringing at the reason. She looked at the arm rest, running her thumb over the white fabric. "Um might of maybe kind of had an erotic dream about Beej and it might not of been the first time I've thought of him that way" she swallowed hard. Waiting for a response. But the room stayed silent. Eventually she worked up the courage to look at her friend. Finding the woman was staring at the ground. Her yellow eyes opened wide and a strained smile on her face. She took in a deep breath, clearly rechecking her patients. She sat up straight, clicking her tongue as she opened her mouth. "Lydia dear I have something important to tell you and a little obvious" she began to speak. Sounding almost angry as she fixed her dress again. 

Before she could continue a loud explosion from outside shook the house. Lydia clung to the chair as the woman shot up. "My antics...few" she sighed when the shaking stopped. Nothing on her shelves had fallen off as most stuff was glued down. The girls looked at her door. "What is going on" she asked, making her way over to the door with her tapping shoes. The mortal got up, fallowing her tot he door. The two woman walked outside. Seeing the dull purple carriage first. The object was ingulfed in flames before their eyes. "Oh dear" Ginger gasped, grabbing the taller's arm. Green flames consumed the ride, burning the ropes attached to the horses. The creatures screamed, running off and away from the scene. 

"Ah you-you blunderbuss" a moaning voice shouted. But it wasn't very loud. The girls moved their attention to the rest of the hill. Seeing the prince standing almost strong but shaking. He tried to glare at the taller man in front of him. But his eyes were to droopy to look angry. The demon cracked his neck, unfazed by the shouting. "How could she ever be friends with a brut like you" he tried shouting coming out as more of a whine. The man bared his large canines, his features turning red in a second. He poked the prince, sending the smaller stepping back. 

"Watch it ya highness, jus cause ya rule the land and hangin with my pal don' mean ya own me. Ya started it comin 'ere an leavin em presents. Psh she don't even like em roses. Ya wanna whow 'er get er chocolate. She simple like that" he spoke angerly. Smiling at the end of his sentence proudly. "Then I'll buy her the biggest chocolate bar, filled with all kinds of chocolate she could ever want" the prince warned. "Like Satan ya will I'll buy 'er whatever she want's she don' need ya money" the larger man shouted, towering over his ravel. The an stepped back "No you won't I have more to pamper her as she wants then you ever will" Vince tried to shout again. Their arguing was cut off by an even louder voice. 

"What the fuck am I hearing right now" the goth shouted. Her voice ranging higher then she could ever remember yelling. Both boys jumped, looking over at her. They stared fearfully as she walked over. She put her hand on her hips as she raised her lip in anger. "Simple" she looked over at the demon, her eyes open wide with fury. Turning to look at the Prince that stood beside him. The smaller tilted his head down as he twisted his foot in the dirt. "What are you doing here, was I taking to long for you, you try and per swayed me" she asked the prince. "No...maybe a little, just to show you want being my princess would be like-" Lydia held her hand up to stop him from talking. "Shut up" she told him, more as a warning she'd lose it if eh kept talking. The demon chuckled and she looked at him again. "And you shut up, simple. What the fuck is wrong with you two. Is this how you see me as some gold digger looking for the next simp" she asked them. 

"Well news flash you can't buy my affections. I can't believe I have to tell you that" she took in a sharp breath, hiding her tears of anger. "I'm not some object to be won over. Especially not with luxurious and I'm insulted that you both think I can be" she ran her hand through her hair. Tears falling down her face as she shook. "Screw you both" she shouted, turning away from them to leave. Ginger held out her arms to her. But she stepped away from the touch. He bicep was grabbed rather harshly, forcing her to spin around. She was faced with a wall of strips. Looking up to see the mans blue features. His eyes were wide almost horror struck. "Babes hang on that's not" he tried to tell her. She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "What it's not you two fighting over who can buy me better shit" she growled. 

He looked away, shame written all over his face. "Thats what I thought. Fuck I'm so stupid, I should of seen that you were just playing with me. I'm just a hussy to you aren't I" she began, breathing in hard as her face dripped with tears. "What no" he shook his head. "I am, you just play with me. Kissing me the way you do, hitting on me constantly. Augh I should of seen it" she shook as she sputtered. Having a hard time breathing. Sobs started coming out of her as she backed away. He took a step towards her "Lyds of course not, those are jokes. We're bffffs forever and ever, Ya- ya got a room here" the demon told. His own voice shaking as he tried to get closer to her. His large eyes giving away his own forming tears. 

"Stop" she spoke through her quivering lips. She held out a hand to keep them distant. She took in a deep breath. "Stop, I-I'm scornful when I'm mad and I don't want you at the end of that. Just stay away" she half warned half begged. The man stopped, watching as she stepped away. "L-Lydia" he asked, unblinking as the blur deepened in color around his face and in his hair. "I Just need to be alone" she swallowed her sobs. "Home, home, home" she called out. Barely seeing the blue turn to red as she fell into her world. Her back pressing against her bed as she fell on her mattress. 

She didn't move, the scene playing in her head over and over. She shook at her own anger but also the cruel things she said. She sobbed into the space, moving to grab her phone. She turned on her music to full blast. Hiding her noises in the loud instruments. She grabbed her pillow, pulling it down to cling to. She held it tight, feeling the ring inside poking her. The object made her cry even more. But she didn't pull it out or get rid of it. She held it close in the case. Unable to bring herself to get ride of it. Or any of the things he gave her.


	60. mend what you broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy toledo 60 chapters. This was suppose to be a twenty chapter fic. Whelp here we are still waiting for them to get together and stop beating the bush

Dear diary, hello I guess. Scratch that, dear diary fuck men. Scratch that, fuck people. Scratch that what the fuck is wrong with me. Scratch all of it. I'm to emotional. I have been all week. Why cause like I said fuck men. I'm so hurt and I can't tell if I lashed out or what. It started with feeling like I was just some object, like Beej and Vince could just buy me. Own me with presents and shiny things. Do I like presents yes who doesn't. Who doesn't love getting something meaning full from someone they cared about. Like that hand sewn thing on my shelf. I know Beej made it and I loved it. Key word being loved. He said I was simple. Like he's just been buying me things thinking he can own me. And I've tried to buy him things in turn so its equal but when you spend all your time in the neither world where your money is useless. Makes it kind a hard. 

I think I called myself his hussy. Cause that's how I feel, like he's just using me for his own gain. Like I'm just a joke, something to play with when he's bored. I don't wanna think that way. I don't wanna accuse him of the man he was. But what if it's all a ploy, that he's been playing me this whole time seeing how long he can hold out to get into my pants. How much jewels it takes before I agree. It hurts so much, like he had crawled into my heart and became my favorite person. Only to have everything ripped from me. He got me good. 

When I'm less hysteric and a little more clear. I remember how blue he was. I've never seen that color on him. He looked so scared, the way he called my name. He rarely does that. He can fib his looks and his speech but never his hair. It's always a dead give away for how he's feeling. But then I get so mad about him calling me simple and the idea that he's been 'buying' his way in. And I forget about that look. I definitely lost my shit. But anyone would of right. Right. Please say right so I don't feel like the bitch. Please say I wasn't in the wrong. Please someone tell me I was ok to blow up cause I don't feel like I should of. 

It's not like I have moments of peace to contemplate. Outside sitting in the grave yard now that the weathers warmer and the sun stays up longer. Schools hard, not just for classes. Claire's on a war path, she tripped me off the stage and sprained my ankle. I have to wear a bandage on it. She flipped my sushi the other day and I just cried instead of yelling at her. I was so hungry. I'm glad Bertha gave me half her sandwich that day but I just cried as I ate. I told them I broke up with Vince and got into a fight with Beej but didn't want to talk about it. How can I when I feel like everything is my fault. Should I even go apologize, he doesn't except apologize. And he was the one using me. Why would I apologize. 

Everything's a mess. Barbara and Adam are glued to my hip whenever I get home. I'm tempted to just start walking around my room naked so they'll give me space. They seem so scared its hard to tell what has them frazzled lately. Could honestly be anything. I should apologize. If I apologize to the prince first it might hurt Beej even more. But I cant bring myself to go see him. Part of me gets really dark. I want to talk to him then I think what if he tears me apart. Rips out my shoulder and just eats me in his fury. There's a part of me that goes so. So what. You wanna die anyways so why not. Maybe he'll eat your soul to and you'll just stop existing. Fuck me everything's so dramatic. And I can't tell if it's me being dramatic or my own emotions running wild with me. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia exhaled loudly. She closed her diary, reaching up to her face and wiping away a tear. Her face was wet from all the crying she had done the passed week. She tilted her head back against the cool stone behind her. Stretching her leg out on the grass that was starting to form on the ground. She looked up at the bright sky, squinting her eyes at the sight. She looked back down at the rows of stone heads along the bumpy dirt. Taking in the spring air and feeling herself grow emptier somehow. She opened her black jacket, pulling out a small box from it. She popped open the lid showing a half empty container of white sticks. She pulled one out along with the lighter sitting inside. 

She covered the top letting it light up. Barely burning herself in the process. She let the burning stick hang from her black lips. Setting the lighter back inside and pocketing the box. She took a drag, sucking in the smoke. The smell was familiar but off somehow. It wasn't potent enough, didn't taste right. But she smoked it anyway. Letting the awful cigarette burn out in her lungs. Barely registering when it was burning out. Having smoked all the rolled tobacco. She propped her leg up, digging the bud into the bottom of her plat forms. Taking in a deep breath she pushed her hair back. Glancing at the grave yard again. Only head stones meeting her sight. She picked up her diary then used the stone behind her to support her as she stood up. She dusted off her grey plaid skirt of any dirt. She went to take a step, stopping when she didn't see her shadow in the right place. 

She looked around the ground finding it behind her instead of beside. The silhouette seemed smaller and wider, looking at her with glowing green eyes. She gasped at the sight "Beej" she asked. At the name the shadows eyes closed. The thing moved to its correct position, Standing as still as her. She raised her hand, watching her shadow mimic the movements. Her shoulders sank. She turned away to continue walking to the gate. But she stopped, biting her lip she contemplated. The same she'd done all week. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes for a second. Turning away from the gate and to the mausoleum instead. The building stood there, falling apart and stained with age. The door was new and polished brown. But the rest was stone. 

She swallowed hard as she went to walk up to the door. Glancing at her shadow every now and again. She took in a deep breath when she was at the brown door. "I know there's already a door here but it's technically a passage to the dead" she told her self. Taking a deep breath as she readied herself to cast her spell. Placing her hand on the door knob she concentrated. "Th-though I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn lose. Open this door to Beetlejuice, please" she knocked three times with her other hand. The sound seeming louder then she was hitting. She went to turn the knob but the door opened. SHe let go, watching it pull back. Instead of a purple glow with mist she could see the room clearly. Like there was just a wall of clear rubber between the grave yard and the familiar blue. But the demon wasn't the one who answered. 

Standing in the door way was her tap dancing friend. The woman gasped, looking surprised by the sight of her. "Lydi-" she stopped, looking behind herself for a second. She turned back and whispered "What are you doing here." The goth blinked rapidly then looked down "I guess intruding. Sorry I- bye" she moved to close the door but the woman held it opened. "No not like that dear. No ones upset...well I'm a little upset but, oh come in" the smaller moved to let her in. Lydia rubbed her arm "I don't think that's a good Idea. I'm sorry I shouldn't of knocked" she bite her lip. "None sense get in here before I drag you in" the woman whispered. The mortal took a step through the door way she had made. She stepped into the living room. Looking around at the empty space. 

All of her things were gone, even the furniture she had picked out was no where in sight. The only thing left was the pink couch, now stripped of everything. "Fuck" she muttered to herself. Ginger placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her side. "It's not what you think, he's not mad. We just...after you blew up like that. None of us thought you were coming back. None of us that you wanted to" she continued to whisper. The goth thought about it, cringing at the memories. "I'll be honest with you, he didn't want to come home for awhile. We took everything down and packed it. He still doesn't like being here" the spider told. "Funny me either...about my room that is" she spoke back. Her voice a lot lower then usual. The woman smiled a little at her. "Come dear why don't you go say hi" she pushed Lydia along. The mortal was to nervous to think the behavior was suspicious. 

"Jacq" Ginger hollered in her sweet voice. The man walked into the living room from the kitchen. He gasped when he saw the mortal. "Ah Madame er" his friend shook her head and moved her hands in an 'x' motion. She then gestured for him to walk away from the kitchen. He stepped away, waving at the girl as he walked by. She waved back, turning her sight on the door way. The spider let go of her once she could see inside. The room was a mess. Cupboards were torn off the wall and the fridge was gone. The stove sat in Pieces on the floor. The demon sat at the grey table he got for her. The only thing still in tacked. He rested his head on it, looking up at a brown pot. His hair was a deep purple, laying flat and draped over his face instead of pushed back. He didn't notice her until she walked onto the tile. Her plat forms echoing caused his ears to perk up. He sat up quickly, looking over at her. She raised her shoulders and fluttered her eyes. Trying not to smile awkwardly. "Hey" she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. He stood up, watching her with a hard look. Unblinking as he walked over. It made her glance away for a second, not knowing what was gonna happen. 

He stood tall, towering over her. She saw his bottom lip quiver a little. Then he threw himself at her. Draping his arms around her and holding her tight. Slouching so she'd stay on the ground. "Oh" she spoke out, surprised. She reached up, placing her hands on his back and holding him the best she could. She sighed, feeling like a weight was lifted. Tightening her hold she pressed her face into his shoulder. Taking a deep breath of his scent. All the smoke and decay and rain that came off him. She felt she could cry. Instead of letting out a sob she spoke. "I'm sorry" her voice was quite but he heard her. Once the words were off her tongue so was the man. He stood up, distancing them from their hug. Lydia wanted to jump back into his arms the second he was gone. Holding herself back as her muscles ached for it.

He titled his head as he stared at her "Yer sorry" he asked, his voice so strained. "Ya I know what I'm like when I'm angry, I'm sorry for the horrible things I said" she let him go. Her arms falling to her side, instead of holding his sleeve. He squinted his eyes still not looking away from her. "Yah but ya said em bout yerself. Ya didn' really say anythin bad bout me...Ya said it about yerself. Saying ya were stupid and a hussy...but ya not, a hussy I mean" he explained to her. "I never thought of ya as one. Ya ta tough ta take shit from anyone even me. Ha babes ya hate sex ha" he smiled at her. She smiled back, seeing his uneven teeth as his lips pulled up on the left side. "So you're not mad" she wondered, biting her lip. He chuckled, more out of shock then amusement. "What ya were the one mad at me. That's my question an ya stealin my lines" he shook his head. The woman rolled her eyes as she smirked "Oh my apologize I didn't know they were exclusively yours" she teased. 

The demon picked her up suddenly. She yelped as he pulled her up off the ground. Holding her close to himself as he squeezed her middle. She instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck. To support herself. Her face was settled on his shoulder looking out at the broken room. She moved her hands to rub his back the best she could. As he held her she noticed a light changing. She looked from the empty walls to the grey hexagon table. On top, sitting in a brown pot was a flower. The tall stem curved at the top, sprouting peddles that sat in a cluster. They all changed colors together. Moving from an orange to a yellow. Slowly every peddle changed to the color like a slow wave passing over them. It was familiar to her. She remembered being intrigued with it when they were caught in the rain. Looking inside the window of a flower shop. "Hey Beej what's that" she asked before she could think better of it. The man turned to view the kitchen. He looked at the flower "Uh" he began. Lowering himself to set the woman down. She reluctantly let go again. Watching as he rubbed his neck. Looking away from her for the first time since she stepped inside the room. 

"Ah orchid, a butterfly one. That's what Ginger said....I bought it for ya, not ta buy ya. But as a gift ta say sssssssrrrrrrreeeeeee" he cringed, speaking syllables through his teeth. "Ok buddy, take it easy...are you trying to apologize" the mortal asked, patting his arm to stop the sound. He threw his head back and groaned "Yes but it's so hard" he whined. She giggled at him "you're so funny Beej" she smiled up at him. His purple started to fade becoming lighter in his hair. "Ya really not mad" he asked her. Her smile fell as she looked down at his suit. "No...maybe...it just really hurt hearing you argue about me like an object. Like I was just a possession. Then to say I was simple-" he cut her off, placing his large hand over her tiny one. She looked up at him "But babes ya are simple" she bit down at his words. "No one has ta bend over backwards for ya. Yer easy goin. Enjoy the little thin's like movies or just bein around people ya like. Its even easier ta get ya ta giggle ya laugh machine. Just gotta give ya one of these" he moved his head, trying to crack it. It began to spin frantically and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. 

Covering her mouth at having proved his point. He grabbed his head. Staring at the ground as his eyes spun unsynced. "Ah that'll get ya there" he spoke. Smiling over at the girl as he stood up straight. She bite her lip to stop her smile. "Never meant ya were a fish, That's my occupation" he gestured to himself. Turning into a salamander. She let go of his arm to laugh. He transformed back. Taking off a hat he didn't wear and bowing at an unseen audience. She giggled again as he held his hands and shook like a winner. "Someone's full of energy" she commented. Forcing back a yawn. He shrugged "Maybe, so whatdya feel like doin today" he asked. Like it was any other day. She exhaled tiredly. "I just wanna be here" she told him. Taking a step towards him. She placed her arms around him, feeling the man stiffen as she placed her head on his chest. She knew he would. She never hugged first. 

His shoulders sank slowly as he looked down at her. He places his hands on her. Settling one on the small of her back. Feeling the vibration off her when she hummed. It made him hold her tighter. "D-do ya forgive me" he whispered, his voice sounding so vulnerable. The woman opened her eyes, wondering the same thing. If she said yes would she be lying. If she said no would she lose him. She was silent to long. Feeling him tighten his grip on her, his arms shaking. It alarmed her and she gasped. "Yes, after everything you've done for me of course you're forgiven" she spoke out, trying to reassure him. She reached up to his neck, supporting the base as she ran her hand down his back. 

But he didn't look at her, her buried his face in the space between her shoulder and neck. She could see how dark his hair was now. running her hand up to pet his messy hair full of dirt and bugs. She began humming more nervously then anything. Not sure how to comfort the man, his silence making her more nervous. "Sing" he spoke. So quiet she barely heard him. A smile crossed her lips at his request. She hummed a little louder "this ones until eternity by blackbriar" she told him. Pushing blame for the lyrics off on the creators. 

"I loved you once, I loved you twice

I loved you in my previous lives  
I know your voice, I know your eyes  
You haunt me through my dreams at night  
Oh my love we'll meet again  
We always do in the end  
Our two souls destined to be  
You and I until eternity  
We live on and on and on" 

She kept her voice low, not reaching the pitch of the original song or the speed. Singing slow and humming between lyrics. 

"Death is weak and we are strong, On and on and on

Time is weak and we are strong  
And I see you and you see me  
Your eyes are like a raging sea  
I know it's you, I know it's true  
I gazed into them once in a dream  
Oh my love come take my hand  
Like you did in my dreamland

You feel the immortality  
It's you and I until eternity  
We live on and on and on  
Death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on

Time is weak and we are strong  
I loved you once, I loved you twice  
I loved you in my previous lives  
And when I die, just keep in mind  
I'll love you in another life  
Love you in another life  
We live on and on and on

Death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on  
We are strong  
On and on and on  
Death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on  
Time is weak and we are strong" 

She finished. Not moving from her position as she continued stroking his hair. The man sighed against her, tightening his hold for a second. He turned his head so he could lay on her shoulder more comfortably. Presenting a smile on his round face. His eyes were green as he looked out the door way. His expression fell when he saw the two leaning over to see inside the room. They scampered out of sight very clumsily. He grunted at them "Ya, know Gins watchin" he told his friend. "Ya she's nosey" the mortal told, unfazed by his news. He reluctantly stood up, his back cracking as he did so. Having slouched for to long in Lydia's arms. He glared out at the living room. Flipping the two the bird when they peered to look in again. 

Lydia smiled at him. Placing a hand on his to put his finger down. She began walking to the door way, ready to give the two a hard time. Her wrist was suddenly grabbed rather hard and she jumped to a stop. She looked back at the demon, watching as his eyes widened and a faint blue began to form in his irises. She Blinked at the expression. Alarmed by his sudden change. Not knowing what blue meant she grabbed his hand. Slipping out of his hold, she watched him carefully. His expression becoming anxious as she pulled away. He frowned his brows and bit his bottom lip. 

Slowly she moved to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers instead of walking away. "It's ok Beej, I'm right here and I'm not mad ok" she told him. Not knowing what he needed to hear. She watched him gulp, seeing his adams apple bob. He hunched at her words, scowling as he looked away Glaring at the space beside him. She just smiled, reaching up to push his hair back from his face. He looked at her, titling his head a little. "I like that your emotions show in your hair. Even if you don't" she whispered. A mute point as the other two heard her anyways. "Aw" Jacques spoke up. "Can it tubs" the demon shouted as a deflection. He walked out of the kitchen, holding onto the mortals hand. She walked with him, not removing her hand despite his lose grip. 

He snapped his fingers of his free hand. With an odd sound the living room filled with everything that was missing. Everything settling down where it once was. All the furniture that was bought, all the accessories to the place reappeared. Even the frames swing back on to the wall and the shelf with all their adventure souvenir's reassembled in place. Ginger's jaw dropped as the skeleton sighed tiredly. The spider huffed rather loudly, looking all around. Beetlejuice smirked at her anger as he made his way to the couch. Sitting down on the far end. His companion sat beside him. "What's wrong ginger" she asked and the mans smile grew. "We spent a day, pushing and pulling that stuff up the stairs and to the spare room. Only for you to just snap" she fumed, placing her hands on her hips. The man shrugged. "No that's ok piss the neighbors off who cares. But Lydia's mad and it's suddenly the end of the world" she shouted. The demon sank in his seat. Losing his smile in his embarrassment. The mortal couldn't help the smile smile that formed on her lips. 

"Did you really push everything up" Lydia asked, turning to look at the woman who stood behind the couch. "Yes" she nodded, crossing a set of hands. "Whow you must be very strong" she complemented, catching the room off guard. "Thank you, I am actually" Ginger told still yelling. "Must be why he asked, I mean Monster across the street would be connivant, big and tall. But you did it instead" the goth raised her shoulders in thought then let them fall. Watching the woman look about as if she was wondering if she should still be mad. "Well a thank you would be nice" she looked at the demon. He squinted at her and scrunched up his face. The spider sighed "I don't know why I bother" she mumbled, placing a hand on her head. "Well at least Lydia appreciates my hard work" she shouted. Sighing again. She walked around the couch with a hand on her head. Sitting down on the end and resting her hand on the arm rest. 

"Are you really ok" the mortal asked, turning to look at the woman who sat beside her. "No that's what I'm saying" she shouted again in her overly sweet voice. She looked over at the other, slamming her hand on the armrest. "Ok what's wrong aside from feeling cheated at the moving things" the goth asked a little tentatively. "Aside form that how about no recognition for all the things I do. I am always the one around to pick up everyone's pieces and I swear if I don't hear a damn thank you I will stop it all together. My open door policy over" she threatened. "Oh but Ginger we do appreciate you. Your are so very talented and sweet. No one can make tea like our sweet spider" Jacques praised. The woman smiled at him. "Oh Jacq you're always so kind" she complemented. Turning her head to look back at the demon. She glared at him as he pretended to look away. 

"If only someone would be as grateful" The demon grunted at her not so subtle sarcasm. "Tell you what Ginger why don't we go out. Me and you have a girls day and go to all your favorite places" Lydia offered. A sharp pain starting in her hand as her friend tightened his grip on her. "Ow your claws are digging into me you know" she told him, looking down at their combined hands. He let her go quickly, separating their fingers. He brought his hand up looking at the tips where wet red stains began to paint the yellow. He looked over at her to see if she was ok. Surprised when he saw her bring her own hand up and lick her wounds. Licking up her own blood. She stopped, realizing what she was doing. She cleared her throat, lowering her hand as her cheeks changed color. 

"Anyway, Maybe tomorrow you and me can hang out" she offered, pretending she hadn't licked her own wound. The spider stared at her, off putted. "Um... oh yes sure" she sat up, a smile spreading on her face. "Oh I'd love that I can bring you by the studio I wanna work for and oh we can go shoe shopping and have a nice lunch. Come home and have some lovely tea and laugh about what we did that day" she gushed. Lydia tried to keep herself from scowling at the thought. The outing not sounding like something she was into. 

"Oh if we go to grates we have to take the seven walk way instead of the twelve. Detors" the woman rambled. Plotting their day out loud. "Joy" the mortal bit back, pretending to be thrilled. Ginger stood up from the couch. "I have to find an outfit for tomorrow, oh so many dress what am I gonna wear" she spoke like it was a difficult problem. She walked away from the couch Heading for the stone door frame. Leading to the stone stairs that went to Jacques home. The man went to sit down in the open seat, getting a very intense glare from the demon. He gulped and stood up instead. "Perhaps I will help her" he pointed a boney finger at the stairs. Rattling a little as he shook. "Get to it bone head" Beetlejuice insulted, earning a a head shake from his friend. The skeleton began walking away to the stairs. His body rattling as he walked up. 

"So loud" he insulted, looking over the couch to watch the other leave. "What have I done" the mortal asked, running a hand through her hair. "Ya asked a dame out on a date" he answered, smirking when she threw her head back and groaned loudly. "Why" she spoke dramatically, a smile forming on her lips. "Could always cancel" he offered, shrugging his shoulders as he sat back in his seat. "No I keep my promises" she exhaled, slouching in her spot. She couldn't help the yawn that began, moving her hand to hide it but it was to late. The demon frowned "Ya wanna go home" he asked her. Not wanting an answer. "No I'd rather hang out here" she smiled at him. Blinking rather slow at how tired she was. 

"Besides, we still have a Jim Carey marathon to finish" she reminded. Immediately the man held up his arm, Bending all his fingers dramatically. "The claw" he shouted making her laugh. "Its ah out o control" he warned, Grabbing his arm and moving back and forth. Like he was holding a beast back. "It's free" he hollered, reaching over to Lydia. She yelped in her laughing fit, trying to run away but he grabbed her. Pulling her back to the couch. She fell on top and he pressed his claw to her stomach. Tickling her and holding her in place. She laughed loud and open mouth, kicking out instinctively. He knew to watch out for her feet, keeping her legs to the side so he wasn't in the line of fire. She pushed his hand away and he let her. Giving her time to breath as mortals needed. 

She propped herself up on her elbows, still laughing but not as hard. He just stared at her, resting his head on the back of the couch. She chuckled at him, smiling wide enough to show her front teeth. Her hair was a mess from the tickling, her skirt ridden up a bit but she had black leggings on so she didn't care. She didn't even tell him to move his hand away as it sat on her thigh. She fluttered her lashes at him, her smile slowly falling. She watched as his pupils enlarged, the reptile slits growing. She almost didn't notice the pink filling his eyes. Her heart picked up, heating up her body. Making her cheeks redden as she stared at him in the silence. She blinked, swearing he was getting closer to her. He leaned a little, stopped as he blinked rapidly. He looked away from her and cleared his throat. He tapped her though and she jolted. 

"So Jim Carry" he spoke a little louder then needed. "Oh...yes" Lydia responded. Her mind coming back from where ever it was. She quickly got up, sprinting away from the couch and over to her movie collection. She took in a silent breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her back turned to the man. Not seeing the way he sank in his seat again. The pink leaving his hair as green bleed into the locks. She went over the movies, trying to find a funny one that wasn't a romance. Picking out a classic, one she wasn't fond of but hoping he would.


	61. girls day out.

There was no sound, not really. Just the static of a tv waiting for the channel to start. And the snores coming from a sleeping demon. It was the noise Lydia woke up to. She didn't wake up in her own bed. She didn't wake up in her own world. She slowly opened her eyes, staring out at the dark room. Only visible by the light of the tv. The streaks of color illuminating the room. There was no kitchen light, telling her someone else was there. Just her and her sleeping friend. She blinked, looking down at her curled up hand. 

She was holding onto the mans suit, her fist balled up in the fabric. She stared at it for a moment. Her sleepy brain moving slowly as she took registered where she was. She felt her head move slightly as the man breathed in. Noticing she was resting on his chest. She was curled up beside him on the couch, stretching over to lay her head on him. Her legs tucked under her to push her closer to him. His arm was draped over her, cooling her as she slept. She blinked slowly, figuring she snuggled up to him cause she was over heating again. She moved her legs a little, feeling how sweaty the back of her knees were. 

The man took in another breath only for it to come out in a defined snore. Slowly she looked up, laying her head on his pec. Still to tired to hold herself up. She took in the sight of his sleeping face, never having seen him like this. His features smoothed for once. Despite being ancient his skin wasn't so wrinkly when he slept. Small creases in his skin under his eyes. Barely noticeable by how dark his lids were. Purple with death. Maybe a crease here and there by his mouth. Formed by his extreme expressions. But asleep his fore head was smoothed out. His long green lashes brushed his face. She couldn't help staring at them. She knew they were long but it was something you didn't notice when his eyes were open. All of him was large, wide and big. From his bushy brows to his cat shaped mouth. The corners were always curled even when he frowned. His teeth poked out over his bottom lip. His mouth slightly opened as he snored. Lydia curled up closer to him as she stared. Feeling herself become heavy. Her lids hard to keep open. Fighting herself to keep looking at the man. But all her body wanted was more sleep. 

When she woke up again it was to a high pitched voice. A woman hummed loudly, singing a note here and there. More enthusiastic then in tune. It made her push her head into the man. Her mind not registering anything yet. Just wanting the noise to stop so she could go back to sleep. She tightened her grip on the lapel she held. Moving her head back and forth, rubbing face on him. She growled at the sound coming from the space. "Look at that ya woke er" she heard the man say bitterly. Feeling the vibration of every word in his chest. She tilted her head up, forcing herself to open her eyes. Barely lifting her lids as she took in the light of the place. It was bright with the sun peering in from every window. The over head light was on making her head ache from the intensity. She blinked, taking in the sight of her friend she clung to. 

He stared down at her. His forehead was creased a little by the harsh stand of his browns. His big green eyes half lidded from how tired he looked. Lines formed around his frown becoming more defined. His teeth were no where to be seen with his closed lips. She blinked slowly again, her mind placing where she was and what she was doing. But she didn't pull away, instead she closed her eyes. Puffing out as she exhaled. The woman sang again cause the mortal to open her eyes, glaring out at the room. She pushed off the man to look out for the sound. Standing by the kitchen was an overly cheery spider. She cupped her hands and nearly shrieked with excitement. "Lydia you're awake. Come on I'll fix you a travel mug and we can get our day started" she cheered, turning to walk into the bare kitchen. 

The mortal groaned in her throat. "Is it to late to change my dna so I don't have to live in girl world" she mumbled. "Yes, besides ah. Never mind" her companion smirked at her for a second. Moving his gaze to the side as he frowned. She could see the tightening muscles of his jaw. Holding his mouth shut. She was to tired to guess why he stopped talking. "Were you gonna say, why would I give up this body" she asked, arching her brow lazily. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. She tried to smirk, closing her eyes as she did so. "You're right I worked for this look" she confessed. Yawning after her sentence. She went to stretch, popping her joints from her confined position. When she opened her eyes again the demon was smiling at her. His usual pervy smile, barely hiding what he was looking at in his peripheral. She silently chuckled, reaching over to boop his nose. She pressed lightly, biting the tip of her tongue. A honking sound came when she pulled back. Like a clown horn. 

He crossed his eyes watching her tap him then looked at her. Mirroring her unamused stare but he smiled. She pulled her tongue in, showing off her teeth in her smile. "Got it, lets go" Ginger called out, overly eager for a day out. Lydia's shoulders sank as she looked over. Her tired expression returning. The woman walked over to her, taping her shoulder from behind the couch. "Don't look so grumpy, come on we can grab a breakfast crepe on the way" she told her friend. The mortal snapped her head to the side to look at her. Her brows raising up high "Crepes, I'm in" she spoke, her voice strained from her groggy feeling. She stood up from the couch, ignoring her dizzy spell. She slowly made her way over to the door, straightening out the outfit she wore. "Goodbye Beetlejuice, don't fret I'll have her home before dinner" Ginger promised. She opened the door and skipped outside. The goth turned to look at him. Sticking her finger on her tongue as if to vomit. He chuckled at her. She left the house, closing the door behind her. 

Lydia fallowed the small girl as she walked down the hill and into town. She drank from the travel mug Ginger gave her. Chugging what she could of the coffee to wake herself up. The first place they went to was a near by park for breakfast crepes. There was a small hut in the park selling all kinds of traveled size snacks. Mostly wrapped in a crepe or a tortilla. "Oh I love this place it's so romantic" the spider gushed, giving the mortal the side eye. The other just sighed, shaking her head a little. She knew the woman was up to something sneaky but was to tired to really care. They walked up to the front to look at the menu in the back. There was a lot of different make your own selections. "Oooo I want the berry explosion" the woman almost sang. Lydia glared at the menu mostly trying to read it. "Do I want the Nutella surprise or the breakfast protein" she pondered. "You know what I want both. I want sausage drizzled in real syrup hashbrowns, bananas, strawberry's, egg, and chocolate" she told the worker.

The man fixed her order, adding powdered sugar to the rolled up crepe. Her friends smile fell as she looked at the over filled treat. Her face turning to disgust at the chocolate and syrup mixing together. "This looks like a mistake" the goth told. She took a big bite out of the food, trying to get everything in one bite. As she did so Ginger turned away to pay. Not wanting to watch. The girl coughed after swallowing. "Auh taste like regret" she commented taking another large bite. Her friend shook her head at the sight of the messy eater. "Why" she asked. The goth shrugged as she ate. 

Ignoring the choice, Ginger began walking away. Lydia fallowed her, staying a little behind so the other didn't have to watch her devoir the crepe. "You know" the woman started to change the subject. "This is the first time me and you have hung out, Now I wonder why that is" she smiled, taking little nipples of her breakfast. The goth shrugged, stepping beside her now. Her crepe almost gone. It confused the corpse to see it almost gone. "I normally hang with Beej when I'm here. He drags me down into whatever shenanigans he's involved with then we crash at his place" she told, burping into her throat. She breathed it out, Ginger ignored the action. "Right shenanigans...Tell me how did you two meet" she asked, smiling again. The girl looked at her, frowning her brows. "Didn't he tell you" she asked. The woman shook her head. 

"Oh well heh, um once upon a time my mom died. My dad moved us to a haunted house on the hill with his mistress . I don't really know if they were dating while he was married but the relationship seemed kind a fast. Anyway. Me fifteen being ignored in my grief became scornful. Him a demon trying to couch the ghosts to scare us away. But they're bad at it. So when my own plans fell through of scaring my dad I called him. He threw everyone out. Scared any visitors away...we owned the house for a few days. Running around with a bunch of his clones. Singing, dancing, playing lots of board games" she wiggled her shoulders at the memories. 

"Aw that sounds...problematic but fun" the woman commented. "Wait" the goth smiled devilishly at her. "I wanted to find my mom and he didn't like that. So he tricked me into hurting one of the ghosts. Then held my family hostage till I agreed to marry him. For a green card kind of thing. Sorta scared sorta mad I agreed. And he slipped on a very intricate engagement ring. Some back stabbing went on. He killed Otho in a rage, tried to stab my dad cant blame him there. I married him, then killed him once he was alive again. Making myself a widow and him a corpse again. Then Juno showed up. Sent him to Saturn, the bitch. He came back though riding on a giant sandworm. It devoured her then he just sorta left. But he walked through the wrong door I guess" she tried to retell as she tried to remember everything. The woman was silent as they walked. 

She looked around wide eyed as she processed everything. "He-you, his mom- hang on" she tried to speak, wanting to say to many things. "Yes I stabbed him and yes he cornered me into marring him, and yes his mom showed up and yes she's..." Lydia stopped talking. A memory coming to mind as she thought about the demon woman. Before she could tell the girl about the woman she started talking. "Hang on, so his mom is the reason he was on saturn for five years. Completely ignoring all of that wedding mess" Ginger rolled her eyes. "It was a mess, kind a funny now though. Like heh he attacked Delia with a dead pig. That never not funny" she chuckled. The woman blinked at her, slowly turning her head away "Some people are made for each other" she muttered to herself. 

"Hmm what" Lydia asked, only hearing the sound of her voice but not the words. "Oh nothing dear" she shook her blond locks then cleared her throat. "What a roller coaster an-and now" she tried to ask, losing the words in her throat. "What about now" the goth asked, tossing her garbage in the can. "Well I mean you can't hate him for all that right, since you both hang out soooo much" she emphasized. "Uh no... you heard me say it was funny right. Ok yes he's dangerous, murderous, Someone you definitely don't want to make mad. But he's also a prankster. He prefers general chaos over destruction... Maybe that's why I'm not scared like I once was" she rambled to herself. Shaking her head of her thoughts. "Why are you bringing this up" she squinted her eyes at the girl. Ginger jolted in her walk, gulping as she looked away. 

"O-Oh l-look over there the exit, better hurry to those stores. Mama needs new shoes" the spider shouted. Moving her tiny legs down the path. Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing it was a deflection. She fallowed the smaller anyway. Leaving the park and stepping into into the city. The sight of the place surprised her. The road was torn up, cracked and ripped apart. There were broken cars all over the mess, joined by pieces of buildings. Large chunks were taken off the tops, windows broken and shattered. Fire hydrants ripped apart, leaving a mess of water everywhere. "Dang what happened did Godzilla rampage through here" she asked as she walked. Looking everything over. 

Ginger thinned her mouth, showing off her teeth as she cringed a little. "Um ya" she answered. "Never you mind all that, come on this is my favorite store" she grabbed the goths wrist, forcing her to catch up. She walked her into a skinny rectangle building. She pushed open the door and took a deep breath of the air inside. "Ah that new shoe smell" she sighed dreamily. Lydia looked down the store. Seeing nothing but shelves and shelves of shoes that seemed to go on for ever. There was no back of the story just a hazy blue like fog. "Lets start from here and try every shelf" Ginger bounced on her feet. "I have forty years left to my life spanned" the mortal informed. Making the smaller look up in irritation. "We'll set a timer then" she offered. Moving her lower hand up and setting her watch. With the timer set she grabbed the tallers arm and began dragging her through the store. 

Hours later Lydia was exhausted. Having watched the woman try on every shoe she could while she sat on a bench. Her ankle was sore from the small walking they did that morning and from how she slept on it. She was grateful for the seat but bored out of her mind. Ginger kept gushing about every new pair she tried on, wishing every time that she could just buy the whole store. She slipped on a pair of teal heels that sparkled in the store light. She moved her feet around to model them off to her friend. "Now I know we said no blue, cause blues a bad color on me. But couldn't you just live" the spider asked. "Hang on" Lydia told her, flipping her wrist she placed two fingers over her vein. The woman was unimpressed, placing her hands on her hip and crossing another set over her stomach. "Yep there's a beat" the goth told. 

The smaller's watch went off, stopping the conversation. "Oh" Ginger whined as she looked at the time. "HAs it been four hours already" she grumbled, taking the shoes off. "Four hours, in a shoe store, that's my new record" her friend commented. Trying to keep the sarcasm down. The spider continued to whine as she put the shoes away and slipped on her own pink heels. Lydia stood up, trying not to cringe from the pain in her ankle. "Hungry" Ginger asked as she began walking down the store. "No that crepe was pretty filling" she responded. Fallowing her to the exit. "I wonder if we have enough time to look at my favorite dress shop. Oh they have the cutest clothes" she gushed, almost skipping as she walked. "Great I like pretty colors and shiny clothes" the goth tried to sound sincere. 

The woman looked at her with a thin mouth. "You're not having fun" she told. The goth shrugged "I mean sure I am...I just don't really like doing all the girly things. Like shopping for hours and complaining about every shoe and how it's perfect but not. You know it's like why. Sorry" she forced her mouth closed. Her friend stopped walking and she worried she offended the woman. But the woman wasn't looking at her, she was looking out at the wreckage. Lydia fallowed her gaze, her sights falling on a skinny man. His black hair flopped behind his ears, brushing over his shoulders as he directed people. Moving to the side she could see his droopy face but she already knew who he was. "Should you go over and talk to him" Ginger asked. "Ya" she sighed, reaching over to grab her arm. She walked off the street, making her way over to the ruble. 

When she got close enough the man looked at her, his dark eyes opening wider at the sight of her. "Dark star- er Lydia hello" he greeted, his voice sounding more miserable then usual. "Hey" she greeted, moving her gaze around. Looking over the damage. "A-A lot of um destruction around" she tried to start a conversation. "Ah yes a gift from your friend" he told her, moving a small rock with his foot. She looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Beej did this" she asked. "You seem surprised. He's very destructive. Especially when when something doesn't go his way...apologize for the insult. I'm upset that my people once again are disgruntled. Losing Pieces of their home and work. My heart bleeds for them, if it beat. But a lass I am but an empty shell as are my court" the woman looked around awkwardly at his speech. Confused by how off putted she felt. "Um sorry" she began, squinting her eyes as she pulled her shoulders up. He waved a boney hand at her.

"Please I am undeserving of your kindness. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. The way I treated you, behaving so sneaky as to persuade you with gifts. As if it would make up your mind was such an insult. I never wished to hurt you and yet I have. You are not a woman of such nature and I know this. You enjoy the people not the possessions. I would like to ask for your forgiveness" he bowed to her. She blinked at him "Um ya, I mean of course I forgive you Vince... look even if it was wrong. I still shouldn't of blown up the way I did. So I'm sorry I shouted and ran off instead of talking things out" she apologized. Watching the man stand up just a little taller then her. He didn't smile as he looked at her. "There is nothing to forgive my princess" he spoke in a low tone. She cringed at the nick name, looking away from him. He sighed "No you're not" he told himself. 

"No" she confirmed, sinking in her stands. "It's because of Beetlejuice isn't it" he asked, stepping back from her and rising his hands. "Apologize that's not my place" he corrected. "Ah what no, I mean it's not him there's just...no passion between us. I mean you understand me, better then anyone really. But there's no uh heat" she tried to explain. Moving her hands about frantically. He blinked at her, his droopy face seeming to fall more. "I see, the sex is what's lacking" he looked down as his cheeks turned a deeper color. "What no, well yes" she shouted embarrassed by the fact. "I-I mean I can do with out. Sex is the worst" he looked up at her. Confusion clear on his dreary face. "It's just there's no spontaneousness, no adventures, um it's just I'm a fast pace person and I really don't see myself ending up in an odd situation with you. Like skating on a board in heels while attached to a car. Stabbing a car so you lose control. Spilling blood so cannibals' go crazy and you have to run for your life. Setting fire to a hotel cause your bored. That sort of thing" she explained. Her smile growing for a moment in a wicked way. 

She coughed to get ride of it. Stepping back from the timid man. "That sounds dangerous" he told her. "And accurate, I am not so chaotic as that.... perhaps this is better after all then. Might I ask one more thing of you. Would you still be my friend I don't wish to lose our long conversations of universal contemplation" she smiled at his politeness. "Of course, well I have to be going. Got a girls day out going on" she gestured back to her friend who stood patiently on the sidewalk. She waved at the prince from her distance. He waved back to the spider. "Well enjoy your afternoon" he told the mortal. Turning back to his subjects. Offering a hand to clean up the damage. 

Lydia walked up to her friend, letting out held breath. "So how did it go" the woman asked. "Alright I guess. I mean agreed to be friends which is always a gamble. Either you end up dragging someone along or you lose connection all together" she told. Moving to walk away, not wanting to be around the prince anymore. Ginger nodded at her "So true" she commented. "Ya just sorta weird you know. He's speech was always so colorful to me. But talking to him I don't know it sorta felt over the top and a little depressing" she bit her lip. Not wanting to insult the man. "Sounds like shattered glass. You know when you don't notice certain quirks about someone till it's pointed out. Like how he's kind of a bumber and not becuase of the air he creates but the way he talks. Or how Jacques bones rattle when ever he moves, Or and don't hate me for this but the way Beetlejuice is always picking his teeth" she clenched her teeth worriedly as she watched her friend. 

"I know, it's always the right canine. I think he- no I know he doesn't floss. Sometimes I imagine it's flesh stuck between his teeth and not like unwashed gunge. Like he tore someone apart like a hungry zombie digging for brains" the goth confessed. She looked over to see her friend giving her an odd look. Her mouth slightly open as she frowned her thin brows. "You're a weird girl...why would you imagine that and why do you know it's always the right one" she asked, baffled and a little grossed out. Lydia shrugged "I just noticed, also why not. I mean he can split his face. Tearing open his cheeks and opening wide to a black abyss that is his essence. It's cool" she gushed, a wide smile forming on her face. 

"It's what" the spider asked. Sounding more tired then confused. "It's cool. He like ate a bowl whole. Not surprising with how large his teeth are. But then again everything about him is large. I Mean everything" she began to blush as she emphasized. Shaking her head she looked away from her friend "Anyway why do we always end up on the topic of Beej" she wondered out loud. "Cause you love Beetlejuice" Ginger told flatly. The goth stopped walking, turning to look at her friend. "Heh what" she asked a panicked smile on her face. Not sure she heard right. But the woman took in a deep breath. "Lydia dear I'm tired" she began. "Ok so lets go home" the taller offered, watching the other shake her head. 

"No honey I'm tired of watching you stumble and trying to get you to see what everyone else sees. You're in love with him, smitten like a kitten whos found a kind owner" she continued. The mortal snorted, shaking her head a little. "No, no, no, no....no no ha no, uh no, no" she kept telling. Feeling her stomach flutter as she spoke. Her heart began to beat a little fast as he body heated up. Her cheeks turning pink as she shook her head. Ginger just nodded at every no till the girl became silent. They stared at each other, Lydia's smile slowly falling as her mind raced. Re thinking every interaction. She opened her eyes wide with realization "Everyone" she shouted at the woman. Placing a hand in her hair as she looked down. A panic coming over her. 

"Uh w-well yes it's very obvious" the spider informed. "Oh satan" the goth spoke out airily. "No, oh no" she began breathing heavily as she gripped her hair. "Yes that's why you feel hurt when he kisses you. Why you feel so offended when he pays attention to you cause you don't want to be a lay. You wanna be his girlfriend and be the only one he wants" Giger continued, not giving in to her friends panic. "No you're lying ok. Oh god I actually masturbated to him. augh" she ran her hand down her face. Not seeing her friends awkward nodded. "No Ginger for fuck sakes he's my best friends why would you tell me this" she shouted, trying to calm her breathing. "Oh man it feels like my hearts gonna beat out of my chest" she held her chest. Pressing her hand to her center as she breathed out. 

The woman placed a hand on her back and one on her arm. "Ok dear why don't we walk to the park and talk this out" she offered, pushing her friend off the side walk. Lydia let herself be moved as she panicked. "I actually kissed him, twice. Twice. I passed out in his bed and I didn't think it was gross. Fuck I actually thought I clung to him cause he's cold and I'm always over heating. But what if I'm over heating because of him. Son of a bitch Ginger" she ranted incoherently to herself. Calling out the woman name when they got to the park near by. The out line different from the one they were at earlier. "I know dear it's ok here sit down" the spider presented a patch of purple grass for her to sit on. She did so. Lowering herself to the ground and laying down on the grass. She kept rambling. saying things that popped into her mind. 

"Ok well its not the end of the world" Ginger rolled her eyes. She began walking away, leaving the girl to her rambles. Lydia breathed out, moving her hands to her heated cheeks. Unable to stop thinking about her best friend. How they would curl up on the couch together. How she invited his touch every time. All his laughs and smiles running through her head. She screamed in her throat, kicking the air in a slight tantrum. When she was done she moved her hands off he red face. Spreading them out beside her head. She took in a deep breath, looking over to see her Ginger standing over her. The spider handed her a water bottle. 

She sat up, turning to grab the bottle. The woman sat down with her, waiting till she took a drink. "Better" she asked. The goth gasped "No, Ginger what the fuck. Why couldn't you let me live in ignorance. No you had to tell me I'm in love with a womanizing demon with anger issues" she spoke angerly to the corpse. Earning an eye roll from her. "Geez you're so dramatic" she muttered also annoyed. "I told you because I'm tired of watching my friends act like idiots. Besides I think you two are very cute" she smiled knowingly at her friend. The anger left Lydia's face, replaced by a small smile and a bashful gaze. "Aw really" she asked. "Yes Jesus" the woman shouted with a smile. Watching the goth cringe suddenly. "Fuck you don't think he knows do you" she asked. Ginger burst out laughing "No" she told in between giggles. "No he's just as dense, so dense both of you holly shit" she muttered mostly to herself. 

Lydia bite her lip hard as she contemplated her next question. "Well um if I wanted to...do you think um I like have a shot. That's stupid right. He's like a gross old man who is so obviously into that fuck and ride life. And I already told him I hate sex. Course he wouldn't augh plus he's like dead you know pff" the goth tried to down play her idea. Brushing it off very unsuccessfully as a joke. Ginger shook her head slowly "I'm gonna comet mass murder" she mumbled to herself. Taking in a deep breath she forced herself to smile. "A better chance then anyone else" she told, keeping her secrets. "Ew ok" the other snorted rolling her eyes. 

Ginger chuckled at the odd behavior "You're not handling this well" she commented. "Well damn what gave me away the panic or the undermining. Which no I did not do that right cause guess what I'm flustered" she took in a deep breath trying to calm down. "This is hard ok, I get it I was obvious but this is new to me ok. There's a lot between us. First of all out friendship which come out of nowhere by the way. The small stuff, like how we hang out and made our schedules around the other. All the drama" she pulled up her knees, holding them close to her. "Ok I'm in love with him. Now what ask him out. Date him, for how long. Eternity. Would I even be what he wants. Is he what I want long term. Friend wise its fine but things change when you date someone. Can I handle his quirks, can he handle my mood swings. Will it end in flames or will we just get bored of each other. What if his emotions are fleeting and he runs off to someone else. What if I grow to hate him. What if-" she shook as her eyes began to sting. 

Ginger placed a hand on her back to sooth her. "Hey it's ok you're thinking to much" she spoke quietly. Lydia sniffled, pulling her sleeve down to wipe her eyes. "I do that. I just I don't wanna screw things up" she confessed. Taking another deep breath. "Oh sweetie you can't I know you don't see it but there's nothing you can do to mess anything up. Unless you walk away" the spider gestured to the broke street. The goth chuckled. "And you know if you're really worried about it you could always talk to him about it" she forced herself to say. Getting a confused look from the girl. "I know but no one knows how he'll be better then him" she tried. 

Lydia rolled her eyes "I know you're right I just don't wanna" she mumbled. The woman patted her as she smiled. Checking her watch she made a worried sound "yeesh it's almost dinner time and I did promise I'd have you back" she informed. "Augh nooooo" the goth threw herself onto the grass. "I can't see him noooow" she groaned. "So fucking dramatic" the spider shook her head. She stood up, dusting her dress off. "Now dear I made a promise and I'd rather not be on the bad end of it. Besides you have things to talk about with your bffff now don't you" she spoke rather firmly. "I guess" the goth blew her hair out of her face. She got up, taking in a deep breath. "Ya I mean I beat death, I survived for a month in a land all fear. I became an alpha and tore creatures apart with my teeth" she began pumping herself up. "What" Ginger asked. "Don't worry about it, I rode a skate board in heels and you know what that is impressive. I was flung across the room by a snake and only vomited once" she told her self. "Dear me what have you two been doing" her friend questioned worriedly. 

The goth shrugged "A lot of bullshit...and dancing" she answered. She ran her hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath. "Ok lets hope I don't chicken out, Cause I have a bad feeling" she began walking. "Lydia the road house is the other way" she was told. She turned around "Ya obviously" she covered. Ignoring Gingers head shake. 

The girls made their way back to the road house. Walking up the tall hill to the big blue building with a sign on it. Calling the place 'Uncle BJ's road house'. Lydia swallowed hard as she walked, her legs feeling weak as she tried to calm herself. "Relax" the spider whispered to her. She looked at the smaller, thinning her mouth at the word. They walked closer to the place. The mortals pet raised his head from where he slept. She petted his head as she passed him and he hummed. Laying his head back down when she left. To tired to jump on her. She took in a deep breath, reaching for the door knob. She clenched her fist and opened the double doors. The two stopped dead in their tracks before walking in. Their jaws dropping at the sight. Lydia was smiling to surprised to laugh while Ginger was appalled. 

The boys stood beside the couch both dressed in a different style. Jacques had on a very short pink dress In Gingers fashion. The collar was opened and the sleeves were gone. Taken off to fit his long shoulders. White poka dots decorated the fabric as it draped over his hips and a little over his thighs. A pair of high boots sat on his legs covering what the dress didn't. His skull was painted with lipstick and a wavey design over his eyes for lashes. Beside him stood Beetlejuice. His hair was pushed back with black and white bow. Laying flat against his ears, hiding the points. He had a thin layer of peach lipstick on and purple eye shadow that went un noticed from his usual purple lids. He had a purple shirt on, hanging off his one shoulder to show a green tang top underneath. The sleeves stopped before his wrists showing off jelly bracelet's that he wore. His green tang top hung over a black skirt that was torn at the bottom. He had a pair of fishnets over his legs and black heels on his feet. 

Monster stood in the room holding a camera. He clenched it hard, frightened by the girls. "I can explain" Beetlejuice warned. Rising his hands defensively. Ginger closed the door. She sighed as the mortal chuckled silently. "What the fuck" she asked. "Thats the man you like by the way, thats your best friend in there" she told the girl. "Um so was yours ha Jacq was in drag to" Lydia laughed. "Dear me he was, I can't leave these boys alone for five minutes" she complained sighing at her neighbors. "I suppose you're going to postpone that conversation" she asked already knowing the answer. "I mean as funny as it would be to have a serious talk while he's dressed like that. Lookin like a hot mess who doesn't know how to put his make up on. No I'm not" the goth told. The door opened and they both looked over. 

Seeing the demon poke his head out, still covered in sloppy make up. "Hey" he greeted. Lydia tried not to laugh while Ginger just shook her head. "What are you doing" she asked him. "Augh well lost a bet" he answered, stepping out to lean his arm on the door. "It was rigged, Monster played me. But we were already in the skirts so there was no turnin back....Jacques felt pretty so we started takin pictures" he reached a hand up to scratch his beard. "Dats A lie" Monsters southern voice called out of the road house. Lydia started giggling "Oh you, come here" she told the demon. She reached into her pocket, taking out her own lipstick. She stepped over to him, placing a hand under his chin. He let her lead his face down to her level. 

She wiped away his lipstick with her sleeve. "You are a hot mess" she told him. Placing her own black stick on him and painting his lips with it. She rubbed her thumb over the tip when she was done. Moving to coat his eyes in a thin layer of black that came out grey on his purple lids. "There much better that was bothering me" she rolled her eyes, letting go of his chin. Ginger moved around to see what she did. "Oh wow that's better" she commented, looking the man over. "He's like me, looks good draped in darkness" the mortal presented her own dark make up. The demon smiled at her, showing off his left canine more then his right. "Ya do look good in black, ya'd look even better out of it" he winked at her. 

She couldn't help laughing at him. Having to look away as she covered her face with her hand. He looked over at the spider "She digs the new look" he told her. "Oh Beetlejuice" she shook her head, unable to stop her little chuckles. "Ey babes why don' ya come fix up Jacq, he need it" he kept the jokes going. "Why not I already skipped school what's a few more hours" she rolled her eyes as she smiled. Walking passed the demon as she went into the house. She patted his chest as she did, for no other reason then just to touch him. The two fallowed her inside. Joining the rest for their odd dress up party.


	62. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys whats up. Note I cried a lot while writing this chapter. Like tears as I typed trying to work through it so your welcome.

Dear Diary. Ahem AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I needed to get that of my chest. First of all, did you know about my feelings. You probably did, apparently I didn't hide it very well. Apparently I'm in love with Beej. Shock. I'm shook, but everyone else is just like um ya that's not new. Like what. Well it's world shattering to me ok. Thinking back on it even Prue asked me if I was in love with him. way back when months ago when we went to the beach house for spring break. Man that feels so long ago and If I had a brain I would of seen it. I got mad when Claire was all over him, developed a sexual attraction to him and panicked. Tricked him into stripping then had a manic episode about it. Not to mention how everyone just figured he was the reason I wasn't super into Vince. Thanks. 

I'm still freaking out. But I wanna get it out there. As much as I don't wanna admit it, Beej is important to me romantic or platonic. I wanna tell him everything. Well maybe not everything, keep out the masturbating and sex dreams. But let him know I feel. Maybe he won't think I'm some stupid kid. Maybe he won't take advantage of my feelings. I wanna think of him as a good man but I also wanna be prepared for anything. I've been hurt before. Used before. But he's not like that I hope. 

No there's no time for self doubt and pushing passed experiences on to other people. This is happening tonight. I already told the Maitland's I'm going out tonight. No I didn't tell them with who. I still have to keep that a secret otherwise they all might try something. Maybe that's why I wanted him to be a secret never cause I knew it was wrong talking to him. But because I didn't want my family to hurt him. Augh all these oh my Satan moments. Where I just realize these small things I did. Anyway it was weird cause my dad said it was fine. He's never ok with me leaving the house. He's to all work and no play. Then said him and Delia were also going out. They left a half hour ago. The house has been silent, I keep checking but there's no one in the house. Not even Barbara and Adam. It's unsettling somehow. Something just feels wrong. 

I think I just have jitters. You know when your so nervous about something it makes you on edge about everything. Paranoid I guess. And I am very paranoid, thinking I see things in the shadows of my room. But there's nothing there. I checked five times. I was hoping writing would help the anxiety. It's not. Ok oh I didn't tell you what I'm doing. So the reason I'm going out tonight is, I'm gonna take Beej to the forest. Walk him through the trees and hope his usual demeanor calms me down. He always has a nack of making me chill out. I'm gonna lead him to the grave that's still there. No one filled it after I was found inside back in December. I thought a nice picnic with my favorite meal in it would be nice. Also may or may not have stolen his favorite brand of bourbon. Shit was almost 90 dollars. 

Augh romcomy I know but I'm hoping it'll be nice enough that it won't ruin the evening when I tell him 'hey there hot stuff I'm deeply in love with you, how do I know cause you make my heart doki doki'. Kill me. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia threw her pen into the room. "For fuck's sake" she spoke out to the space. Placing her forehead in her hands. Pushing her bangs up as she slowly ran her hands up into her hair. She sat at her vanity in deep black dress that showed off her shoulders. Two thick straps sat on her shoulders holding up the dress. The dark velvet lace sleeves flowing down to the wrists. She stood up from the vanity showing off how short it flowed over her. The fabric almost didn't cover her red belt garter that held up her black stockings. She took in a deep breath as she began pacing the room in her Louboutin. Her steps echoing in the room. Finally she stopped, grunting at her self. "Stop being a pussy, you are an alpha damn it. You are strong and independent and damn it you will do this or so help me I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which you will never wake up from" she warned herself. 

"Ya rehearsin" she heard from her mirror. She jumped onto her one foot as she screamed. "Son of a bitch" she yelled out, turning to look at the mirror. Standing in her reflection was a man. Dressed in a torn strip suit that hung off him rather then clung to his figure. He held his claw like hands over his pointed ears, cringing for a moment. "Damn ya got a pair o lungs" he told her in his gravely voice. Opening his large green eyes to look at her. His curving mouth forming a smile as he moved to lean on the bottom of her mirror. 

Lydia sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "You're lucky no ones home" she told him, trying to calm her heart. His smile grew at the information. "Chuckie's not home, ya know what that means" he showed off his uneven teeth as he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, moving to cross her arms. "Actually despite the opportunity to trash the place, I had something else planned for us" she swallowed her heart at the last word. he raised a brow at her "Ooooh ya plannin thin's now. Is that what the picnic basket is for" he pointed a yellow nail at the basket on her bed. She looked over, forgetting she had placed it there. "An ah this get up" he gestured to the tight dress, clearly being something she had out grown. 

The gesture caused her to blush "It's just an old dress, I can change into my sweats if you prefer" she teased. "No I like it, even if it's not red" he licked his bottom lip as he looked her over. "Somethings red" she mumbled to herself. "What" he asked, looking from her chest to her. She shook her head at his obvious behavior. "Nothing" she turned away, biting back her nerves. She reached over to grab the basket, purposely leaning over so her short dress pulled up. Reveling her red belt garter straps and maybe her red silk panties if she reached over enough. She could hear his jaw drop dramatically. Fallowed by a howling dog. She grabbed the basket, twirling up rather fast to look at him. Watch him shake his head from a dog shape to his usual round form. He smiled at her lopsidedly. She pulled down her dress as her blush deepened. 

"You know you're not very slick" she told him. Expecting him to just silently admire not announce he was looking. He rolled his eyes "Yah and ya are" he commented. "I-I don't know what you're talking about and if I was gonna be slick about something. I'd be a lot smoother then howling like a dog thank you" she moved her head as she talked. He nodded to her words. "I'm going to the forest, I mean to the house-I augh I'm walking through the house to go outside and then I'll call you" she told trying to recover from her flustered behavior. She began walking away to her locked door. She unlocked it and went to open it when the demon spoke to her. "Wait Lyds, there's no one home right. What if I jus walk ya to the door" he pondered. She looked back at the mirror "What like through the house" she wondered. Frowning her brows at the idea. She looked down the empty hall. Biting her lip at the quiet. "Yah come on" he pressed. "I don't know Beej there's something eerie about the absents, something not right" she tried to tell him, moving to close her door. 

"Whatdya scared" he asked, watching as she came into view. She stared at him with her usual mildly annoyed expression. "Please" she mocked. But he just stood there smiling at her. Waiting for her to crack. She ran her teeth over her lip then rolled her eyes. "Fine, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeeeee-" she prolonged the last one. Smiling as he bounced in her mirror. Biting his whole lip as he waited. "Tlejuice" she finished with a giggle. The man pressed his hands through her mirror and she stepped out of the way. Standing by her door she watched him crawl out of her mirror and over her vanity. Dropping his oddly polished shoes onto her floor. He stood up tall, fixing the cuffs on his jacket. "Ya know I hate it when ya sing out my name like that" he told her. Grunting a little at the fact. "But Beej I have the lungs for it" she couldn't help the abrupt giggling at her own joke. She pushed her door back open and stepped into the hall. 

"Lady's an gentleman the host of tonight's show, the ghost with the most. Special gust star Lydia Deetz, joking or telling the truth, ya be the judge" the demon spoke out to an unseen audience. She giggled at his antics. Patting his arm lightly. She pulled the basket on her other arm, setting it on her elbow instead of on her wrist. While she was distracted the man moved his hand back. Placing a light smack on her ass. She let out an odd noise, a cross between shock and pleasure. She looked at his smirking face, trying to be angry. "Excuse me didn't I bury your ass for that" she reminded. He gave a deep throated chuckle "Yah ya did, ah come on babes it's so plump an put there. Had ta tap it at least once. Hate myself if I didn'" he smiled proudly at his action. She rolled her eyes at him. Gearing up her own hand. She swatted his ass hard getting a surprised squeak from him. 

He looked over at her with widened eyes. "It's so plump I had to, I'd haaaate myself if I didn't" she mocked, rolling her eyes as she held a hand to her collar bone. He smiled as he looked away, a light blush forming on his face. It went unnoticed in the dark. He fallowed the girl down the stairs, and onto the first floor. He looked around the place, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Did red buy more crap" he asked. "No that's the usual bad art" the mortal answered. The man hummed in acknowledgement. He moved to walk with the girl, raising a brow at how stiff she was. She reached over and grabbed his hand, stopping to look at the dinning room. "Heh scared babes" he mocked her. "Something's not right" she told him, squeezing his hand as her creeping paranoia stirred. "Lyds come on, ya got me around. Nothin's gonna hurt ya" he squeezed her back. 

He took a step forward. The floor lit up under his feet, shining in a ceremonial circle. The light formed a barrier, burning the mortals hand where she held his. She pulled back with a hiss, holding it close to herself. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness she took in the sight. Her worried gaze meeting her friends fearful one. He was standing in a circle that had trapped him in the spot. He moved towards her burning his hand on the light. "Ah" he hissed, waving his hand in the air. "Beej what's going on" Lydia asked looking all over the wall of light. "Ya tell me" he shouted at her. Baring his teeth in anger. She raised her lip at his tone. Instead of arguing she moved rub the mark off the floor. Before she touched the circle a man in a long black robe ran up to her. "No don't break it child" he warned her. Moving into her space. 

She jolted at the sudden appearance, punching him in the nose reflexively. "Who the fuck are you" she asked him, startled. The man fell back, falling into a woman's arms. She couldn't see the girl as she was dressed in all black. "Now I know ya ain't behind this. Ya just punched a priest" the demon laughed in his cage. "Always punch first ask questions later huh" he teased her. The man stood up, holding his nose. "You didn't say anything about your daughter being a threat" he yelled out to the room. "My bad, I should of told you she can be viscous I just never knew shed hit" her father stepped into view. Illuminated by the circles light. "Hey chuckle's, fancy meetin ya here. Come ta screw around with ya daughter. My favorite pass time" Beetlejuice joke, raising his fingers up to slide his long purple tongue between them. The man cringed at the implication. "Beej knock it off this is serious" Lydia shouted at him. She moved to rub the circle again. This time getting tackled by the the girl. She was sent to the floor with the woman on top. 

Now seeing she had a head dress on. The nun tried to pin her but she elbowed her and wiggled to get out. The woman pulled her back in, fighting to keep her down. "Hot" the demon chuckled. "BEETLEJUICE" she shouted. The man covered his ears as did the rest of the room. "Ah ya don' have ta yell at me. Alright I'll get out" he rolled his eyes at her. "Now father" Delia's voice called out. He turned to look at where it was coming from. Seeing in the dark the small collection of church folk that had been hiding. He was splashed with a large amount of holy water. The substance burning into him like acid. He screamed, loud and demonic. Shaking the whole house with his pained howl. Lydia tried to crawl out of the girls hold. Clawing at the ground to escape. But she was pulled back as the man she punched began reading from a book. 

She kicked the woman in the stomach hard then punched her in the head. When she was off balance she kicked her again. Moving to get up and away from her. She was horrified by the scene. The mans words so loud in her ears as she looked at her friend. The demon was kneeling on the floor, holding his head tightly. Half his clothes were burned off and his flesh began to fade. Tears fell down her face like a water fall at the sight. "BEETLEJUICE" she screamed, trying to call the man to freedom. He looked up at her, half his face gone from the attack. His own tears mixing with the demonic ooze he had over his muscles. She was grabbed by her father and step mother. He wrapped his arms around her as she kicked the air. Delia stuck her hand over the girls mouth, holding her head still with the other. She squirmed in the two person hold, trying to break free enough to call his name one more time. 

"She must be brain washed somehow" Delia exclaimed. Biting back a yelp when the goth bit her finger. "For helping that demon yes" he agreed with her. "Ow, Charles she's biting me" the woman pressed harder on her step daughter. She kicked the woman. The nun from earlier caught on to what was happening. She threw her hand over the woman's, keeping Lydia's mouth shut. She screamed in her throat as she kicked out. The only thing in her shaking sight was the demon writhing in pain on the floor. He screamed again as the man spoke from the book. He looked at her, moving his hand from his dissolving face. He reached out to her, his skin burning away from his bones. "Lydia" he tried to call out, a whimper in his voice. She tried harder to get out of her fathers hold. Kicking about frantically as she screamed in her throat. 

But to no avail. Her friends hand disappeared, turning to ash along with the rest of him. The circles light faded as his soul was exorcised. A final sprinkle of water was thrown on the now dark space. "It is done" the priest told the room. Charles and Delia sighed in relief. Letting the girl go. Once his hold was lose enough she ran passed everyone. Barely registering the way the Priest flinched when she got near. She stopped where she knew the circle was. Not seeing the silhouette of the man inside. "B-Beetlejuice" she called out. To late. She fell to the ground, the lights turning on as her knees touched the floor. Revealing what was left behind. Nothing but I pile of ash sat in front of her. 

He held back a gasp at the sight. Her lip quivering as more tears fell down her face. She reached out a shaky hand to the pile. Placing her hand in it, feeling the grains begin to cool as some sick joke. She took in a breath only for it to come out in a sob. "Ahem we can take care of sinners for you to" the nun spoke in the silence of the room. "She's twenty and I'm sure what your implying is Illegal" her father spoke. The woman shrugged, moving to walk away. A breeze came into the room as the front door was opened. "Sister Summer, forgive her. I'll bill you for the service. After I get my nose checked" the priest told the couple. They nodded at him, holding on to each other now that their hands were free. The man walked passed the goth, eyeing her as she held the pile of ash in her hands. He cringed at the sight, hurrying out the front door with the rest of the church. The door was closed, leaving the family behind. 

"Are they gone" Adam spoke out, stepping into the room from where he was hiding. His wife walked out with him, holding his hand in fright. "Oh Adam that was terrifying" Barbara's voice shook as she spoke. "It's all right guys no ones getting rid of you" Delia told them. "Right the only thing that needed to be gone was that monster. Lydia how could you be in cahoots with that man after everything. Maybe we've been to lenient on you if you're running to that psycho" her father lectured. The goth spread her fingers letting the ash's fall from her grip. Her right eye twitching as the man spoke to her. "Now hold on we haven't heard why she was cahooting with him, maybe she was um...." Barbara told him, unable to think of a reason. "I Don't care why. She should be old enough by now not to. He killed Otho like it was nothing. Lowered the houses value by two thirds and attacked Delia with cooked meat." The red head nodded with him "but she's still acting like a child" he nearly yelled at the ghost. 

Lydia stood up from the ground. She reached into her garter, pulling out a tiny knife she had for decoration. She turned to the arguing adults. She began to walk, not hearing Adams gasp as she made her way to her father. The conversation ended when they noticed her coming. "Time to die" she spoke, her fury taking over as she stabbed forward. Shoving her little knife into Adams chest as he jumped in front. Solidifying himself to take the hit. She stepped back, letting the knife go as the man shook. "Ah Barbara there's a knife in me" he called out to his wife. "Oh dear" the woman walked over to pull it out. "You were just gonna stab your father is that anyway behave" Delia put her hands on her hips as she lectured. "Lydia love we know you're mad. And we're sorry but we did try to talk to you about this" the ghostly woman expressed. Pulling the knife out of her husband. 

"What" the goth shouted. "When you came home from the movies. We saw you talking to him. W-we were shocked, first he was here talking to you and outside no less. How" Adam stuttered, frightened by the memory. "We tried talking to you, keeping an eye on you but when you disappeared for a day we knew, we knew you were with him. We had to tell for your own good" Barbara finished. The words crashing into Lydia like daggers. "And a good thing to the way you were holding his hand, talking to him like you were old chums up stairs. Sick, this is for the better" Delia chimed in. 

"For the better" she echoed, moving her sights from the ghosts to her step mom. "Yes one day you will see it our way" he father added. "Fuck your way" she yelled, more tears streaming down her face. "What's good for me. How would your know what's good for me. You don't even fucking know me. You don't know what I've done what I've concurred, to be here. What I've had to endure. All you know is that I'm not your prefect Ideal" she shouted at the man, het throat straining form the force. "That's enough" her father warned. "No it's not, You just killed my best friend and your acting like it's just another Wednesday. You stand their and call him a psycho but your the control freak. All you know how to do is destroy, ruin anything and everything then under mind peoples emotions. My emotions my feelings. I'm not a robot, I don't fallow your rules. All you do is hurt. Sending me away any chance you get, keeping everything about mom locked away in your safe like she doesn't matter. Like I don't matter to you. Look at what you did" she hollered as she sobbed. 

"I see it. I got rid of a dangerous man who was manipulating you again. Taking advantage of you and your innocents" he yelled back, ignoring her tears. "Oh you old fool, I haven't been innocent in years" she spat out. "Oh no Lydia no one needs to hear your sex stories" Adam whispered. Not wanting to hear her talk about anything inappropriate. "Fuck you" she shouted at him. He jumped into his wife's arms. "You could of told me you knew, why did you wait around to see if I would. Of course I wouldn't do you see what happened. What he did" she screamed. "What I did" her father spoke up, stepping away from his wife. "Yes you, you're the one who called them, you're the one who exorcist my best friend" she stepped up to him. Tears running down her face. 

"For your own good, he's dangerous Lydia. Do- do you even hear yourself right now. Best friend, he killed Otho, destroyed out house. Terrorized our guests" he argued. "Ya and it was fucking hilarious. He's only like that when he's mad. Other wise he's just pulling pranks to piss people off and to mess with them. Chaos for the sake of chaos. He's funny and sporadic. He made me happy and for the first time I didn't want to kill myself. But you don't care all you care about is if it fits into your perfect world" she shook with her anger. Noticing Delia coming up to him to press a hand on his shoulder. "You're being dramatic, romanticizing a deranged man because your mad. You're throwing a tantrum" he shouted back. Ignoring the woman beside him. 

"I'm not being dramatic, I won't let you under mind my grief again. You killed him. You did this. You hurt me and you don't even care. How can you call yourself a father when you don't care about what your daughter wants. Congrats you shit you just drove me away" she stepped back, taking in a deep breath she spoke out. "Though I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary" she began. "What is that what are you talking about" Delia asked, holding her husband close. The Maitland's stood behind the man, watching the goth in fright. "Ghostly hauntings I turn lose" she called out. A mist spread over her, the ground she stood on disappeared from her feet. 

She fell down the hole, descending from the room into pure darkness. Her hair shot up as she dropped. The sudden door way surprising her, her fury melting away with her tears. Despite not seeing anything she knew where she was. In the same darkness Beetlejuice always pulled her into. Except this time she didn't have the demons glowing green eyes to look into as she fell. Just a vast darkness. It made her heart ache as she joked on her own sadness. Color began to bleed in to the space, chasing away the darkness. Presenting the neither world sky as the buildings stretched into place. She kept falling, her trip not hindered by the mans umbrella. She fell down onto a giant trampoline. Landing deep in the middle then being bounced back up into the sky. 

"Lydia" a woman called out to her. The voice to cheerful for how she was feeling. She must of noticed as a small gasp escaped her. "Monster get her off there" she told her neighbor. The large man reached over, grabbing the mortal as she was falling back down. He held her tight, moving her off the trampoline and setting her on the ground. She shook as she sniffled, looking at the bright yellow eyes of the spider. "Madame Lydia whatever is the matter" Jacques spoke out, his rattling bones walking over to her. "He's gone...my dad he...he exorcised Beetlejuice. Look he won't even show up. Beetlejuice, b-beetlejuice, Beeeeeetlejuice" she sobbed out. The three waited but nothing happened. "Ce n'est pas vrai" the skeleton gasped. "Oh no" Ginger began to tear up, throwing herself at the mortal. The two hugged each other. "Well I'll be, he really is gone...I thought I'd be happy but-" Monster took off his hat, holding it to his center as the girls wailed.


	63. chasing after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leaving you guys hanging so here. Songs used is even in death by evenescense and as the world caves in by matt maltese

The group sat inside Gingers antic home. Everyone silently looking into their tea cups after hearing the full story from the mortal. No one spoke as the facts settled in. The reality of their neighbor being gone. Ginger walked into the room. Her foot steps the only thing echoing in the room. She walked passed the dog that stood by Lydia, resting his head on her leg. He whined at her hand that sat their unmoving. "Ahem" the woman cleared her throat, sitting down on the couch with her skeleton friend. "Um tomorrow we should go clear out Beetlejuice locker at work" she told the man. "Y-you know now that he's hic gone" she covered her mouth as her eyes watered at the thought. "I'll hustle up his cons bout the town. What's left of it" the monster informed her. Jacques reached a hand over to the spider, setting it on her knee. 

"Oh cherie it will be ok. Besides he's not really gone" the man comforted. Catching the mortals attention. "What" she asked, looking over at him. He turned to meet her eyes where she sat in a chair. "Oh he's not gone he's just lost in the lost souls room" he told rather hopefully. Ginger hit his bony arm. "You stop that" she warned him. "Ow" he rubbed his arm from her hit. "What's that" Lydia asked, sitting up in the chair. The woman pointed a finger at her. "Never you mind missy" she told. "It's the room in the recently deceased office where exorcised souls go. Dead for the dead" the man explained. Placing his hand on his chest mournfully. "Oh you I'd swear you're trying to con her into going in and getting Beetlejuice's soul" the woman tapped him again. "She could die Jacq" she continued. "Oui, apologize it was not a con. Though we said that about the realm of monsters and her she sits" he gestured to her.

Ginger stood up, balling up all six of her fists as she glared down at him. "Enough Beetlejuice is gone. He's dead and thats that. S-so stop trying to-to give false hope" the woman cried. Covering her face. "Oh Ginger I did not mean to make it worse" he reached out for her. Holding the small girl close as she wrapped her arms around him. "If 'e could see this I wonder what 'e'd say. Would 'e laugh an call us suckers or hide his own tears" monster spoke out. Resting his head in his hand. Lydia sank back in her spot, looking into her tea cup. The swirling liquid reminding her of a coco she once had. She waited, expecting to see something but knowing she wouldn't. But if she looked away she'd miss it. 

Her tea was taken from her after some time. She took in a deep breath, looking over at the woman that took it away. Her eyes were blood shot from the amount of crying she had done that day. "Lydia I set up Jacqs love seat for you. It's best to stay around friends right now ok" she told, reaching over and kissing the girls head. "Sleep well Lydia, we will all go to the office tomorrow" she heard Jacques say. She nodded, sniffling as she came back to reality. She got up from the chair, rubbing her face. She began walking to the stairs, Cerberus fallowing behind her. She dragged herself up the stairs, leaving the door open as she walked into the mans living room. It looked the same as always. Specious with everything against the walls. 

She walked over to the mans sofa. Grabbing the decretive sheet off the top. She curled up on the seat, hearing the chatter coming from the open door. Nothing coherent just voices. Cerberus curled up on the floor beside her. Whining when he sniffed the air. But she she didn't comment on it. She just stared at the dark ceiling. Her mind drifting but her body staying awake. She blinked, finding the voices had stopped. They had probably been done for awhile and she just spaced out. She listened to the silence for a moment. Moving to sit up. She looked out at the room, staring at the blue door that sat on the wall. Her eyes watered at what was behind the door. She pushed the useless blanket off. Moving her feet to the ground. 

Her dog perked up his head, looking over at her as she stood up. She held herself, walking over to the door. She took out a shaking hand, swallowing her growing sorrow. She pushed the door open. presenting the darkness of a home she knew the lay out to. She walked through the passage way. Stepping into her friends hall. The smell of cigars and mold hitting her nose once she walked in. She moved to the stone steps, feeling around as she went down them in the dark. She reached over to the wall flipping the switch that sat there. It turned on the over head light, illuminating the room so she could see. Everything was in it's place. All the little things she picked out for the place sat where she wanted it. The chandler above the couch. The coffin table in front of the tv set. Two blue shelves sitting beside it holding all the things she brought over. Her movies that seemed to grow as she would buy more dvds. Her figures she brought over for him. She looked over at the stone fire place that sat unlit against the wall. 

She made her wat to the couch, walking around it. She placed her hand out, running it over the familiar fabric. She sat down in the center of the pink sofa. Right were she always did because the demon always sat on the edge. She shook, reaching over to grab one of the pillows she had picked out. She held it close to herself. Tears falling from her face as she hiccupped. "I'm so sorry, p-please say sike, please" she whispered to the space. She flopped down onto the cushions. The mans smell was all over the pink fabric and a little on the pillows. She couldn't tell if it was comforting or torture. But she couldn't move from the spot, stuck in his ghostly presence that haunt her favorite place. 

She drifted off into darkness. Suspended in the space as she fell asleep. Feeling nothing around her, no sound, no light, no feeling. Just an emptiness that she floated in. She opened her eyes slowly. The darkness drifting away as blues and yellows filled her sight. She raised her lids a little more, her vision clearing to see a woman standing above her. Her smile long gone as she stared down, sorrowfully at her. "Lydia c-come on. Come on d-dear th-this isn't hic good" she backed away. Blowing into a handkerchief. The mortal slowly sat up. Looking out at the sun lit room. Seeing all the corners she couldn't in the night. She looked out at the kitchen doorway. Blinking away a tear at the sight. She stood up, pushing her short dress down. Staring down at the stained carpet she once sat on for a month when there was no room on the couch. She shook, turning to walk towards the door. 

She stopped when she saw the skeleton standing by the framed photos. The one of Beetlejuice standing behind her as she laughed. opening his mouth as he said her favorite picture word, a million blue bugs flying out of his mouth. She forced herself to look away. "Come on, we can take Doomie to the office" the spider told, heading straight for the door. Cerberus stared at the girl as she was planted to the ground. "Stay here ok. No one but us are allowed in here" she ordered. The dog nodded "Good boy" she told him. The goth fallowed the two out the door. Sitting out side was the yellow car she had fixed up with the demon. She walked over, opening the back door and slinking in. She closed it, looking out at the blue building that still said 'uncle BJ's road house. The car began to roll and she sputtered. Pressing her head down as she screamed into her arm. A waterfall of tears falling down her face. She bite down on herself to stop the noise. 

"It's ok Lydia l-let it out" Ginger told her, crying herself. She turned to look at the woman in the passengers seat. "That's where I would sit. Wh-when I f-fixed the car. H-He let me drive Doomie. And- and we found out he was aw-wear car. We heh we almost ran over Sarin and he- her threw her back her puppy.... we drove to the d-desired and found I cave. I-I fell and bruised everything. Wh-when I found him he-he had stolen an egg. Playing it off like a cruel joke b-but it was so cold. There was no life in it. H-he saved the mother the depression of a still born. A-And we came back and ate it a-and it was the first adventure we had here. It was the first meal we all shared" she told them. Crying through her whole story. She brought her knees up, holding her legs close as she sobbed. "I-I really liked that egg" Jacques spoke up, his own voice shaking. Lydia tried to stop the tears but everything felt wrong. Like something was missing from everything. 

Doomie drove up to the tall building with a broken door on it. He stopped, beeping in a sad melody. The three got out, making their way onto the side walk. Ginger grabbed her skeleton friends hand for support. They began walking up the cracked steps. Lydia fallowed them. Holding herself high despite how she felt. They walked into the waiting room of sorts. A dark room with only a lamp for light. A rigged old couch sat against the wall for guests to sit. The spider walked up to the woman at the front desk. "Hi" she greeted with a forced smile. She woman opened the sliding window. She looked up at the group her sights setting on the mortal. "You must be here for Lawrence's things" she spoke in an accent. Moving her sash over her shoulder, displaying the name 'Miss Argentina'. "Yes" the spider told the green woman. "Got the notice this morning tragic, just awful. We were drinking buddies for awhile...that'll be down the walk way into the third hall and twenty seven doors down" she pressed a button on her desk. The door to the building opened. The skeleton held it for his friends, letting the girls walk in first. 

Lydia watched her friend, not bothering to look around the place littered with papers. The woman grabbed a door with the number three on it. Presenting a purple hall with a checkered floor. The walls winded down and up like an odd wave. She kept her head down. Holding herself as the french man listed off the doors. Counting till they got to 27. Ginger took in a deep breath, gearing up to open the door. They walked into the locker room. An endless space it seemed with rows and rows of small lockers. They checked the names on all of them till Lydia spotted Lawrence spelled out on a changing name tag. She stared at the name, clenching her teeth at the sight. "Lydia" Jacques called out to her, curious why she stopped. She reached up to the name. Gripping the metal. She mustered up her anger and ripped it off the locker with a loud grunt. She tossed it on the ground "He hates that name" she glared at the object. Two tears falling down her face. She reached up to wipe them away, feeling how damp her velvet lace was. 

Ginger walked over to the locker, opening it up. Inside the door was a picture. The group looked at it, surprised he had anything personal inside. It was of Lydia passed out on his floor. She had a half eat pizza pogie laying beside her, connected by her droll. She had her scavenger outfit on she only wore once. "Aw that..so...precious" Ginger took deep breaths at the sight. The goth was to upset to comment on the picture. Jacques took over emptying the locker. Taking the picture down he placed it in his friends giant purse. He reached inside, pulling out a bunch of recites and garbage that was tossed in. The only valuable thing was his spare hat. The dusty black cap with the word 'guide' spelled out across the top. The spider hiccupped. "His haaaaat" she cried out, throwing herself at the skeleton. "O-Oh he-he's really g-gone" the man rattled as he shook. His eyes leaking tears as he held the woman. 

"I-I'm gonna find a bathroom. If you two start crying I won't stop" the mortal told them. She swallowed hard, walking passed them to the door. She walked out of the room, into the purple hall. The atmosphere matching the way she felt. She walked down passed twenty eight. Looking at the walls to find the one with with something resembling a washroom. But all she saw were numbers. The twenties turning into fifties then into seventies. She knew she should of turned back but her legs kept walking. Determined to find a washroom. The hall changed from purple to green after awhile. She stopped noticing she was in the 200s. "Uh oh" she spoke to herself. She turned around heading back the way she came. But instead of a purple hall she found herself walking down a blue one. The numbers were in the thousands. She couldn't remember walking passed a thousand doors. 

But she kept going, hoping she'd find something familiar. She passed an empty bucket on the floor, no mop or janitor in sight. She was hoping there would be so she could ask for directions. She continued to walk till a noise caught her attention. A distant waling made her feet plant. She looked over to the blue wall. Seeing an old fashioned pull curtain flapping slightly from a wind she did not feel. She walked over to it, tilting her head at the odd door. She grabbed the end of the curtain, pulling it so it would click and roll up. She let go watching as the room came into view. The place was black with some green figures in the distance. A man floated up in front of her. Shocking her into taking a step back. He looked at her sorrowful. His face was pruned like a raisin and his hands were bones. He floated over the top. She took in a sharp breath, looking up at the top of the room to see a sign. It was new and clean, spelling out in calligraphy "lost souls". 

Lydia looked back into the void. Keeping an eye out, searching but knowing it was stupid. She stepped forward, shaking as she raised her hand. She reached out placing her hand against the screen. But there was no screen, her hand went right through into the darkness. She jolted when she felt how cold it was inside. She pulled back, looking her hand over. But she was un harmed, aside from the cold that ran up her arm. She looked back into the room, her breathing picking up. "N-No that's crazy" she told her self, stepping away from the spot. "Insane, I know you've lost your marbles but not like this...but I lost a friend. The only person I'd run to" she looked at her hand for a moment, turning to stare at the room. "Beetlejuice is in there. He's lost, probably scare. Hurting. Alone" she teared up as she told herself. "But what will happen if you go in. You'll die, you'll be lost" she argued. "So what I'm already lost. That's not new. What walk away, live a boring life my dad made for me then die. Go looking for mom and tell her about my life and my one biggest regret. Hic move in to his place, his spot. No" she almost shouted as her water fall returned. "I don't care, I'll be lost at least I'd have the knowledge that one day I'd see him again" she walked back from the room. Hitting the wall across the way. 

She swallowed her fears. Charging at the wall. She stepped onto the bottom pushing herself in. She barely heard the loud scream of her name before she joined the void. She floated in the dark space, looking out at the vast nothingness. There was no walls no floor, just space. But she seemed to be able to breath fine. Something she didn't think about. Also didn't think about how she would get back if she found him. She hummed at her rash decision. Floating away from the window into the neither world she tried to figure out how to move. Finding it was just like swimming. She took in a deep breath of the scentless air, swimming away from the window. She kept looking over just to make sure it was still in view. 

A woman floated by her, her dress draped over her like a long blanket. She hair was pushed back and her face was half flesh half bone. "Excuse me, Is there a specific place new arrivals show up" she asked her, balling her fists incase she had to fight. The woman moaned painfully as she shook her head. "We all just float, drifting her and there" she told, floating away as she cried. "Helpful" she rolled her tired eyes. Moving to swim about. She ran into a man who looked just as sorrowful as the last person she talked to. "Excuse me" she began, floating above him. "I'm looking for someone, he's um probably burned" she pondered as she spoke. Shrinking at her lack of knowledge. "That's everyone, no use looking kid no one finds anyone" he told her. Closing his eyes and drifting. She sighed "I hope you're wrong" she muttered. 

She kept going around, talking to anyone that would humor her. Getting dreary replays instead of answers. Eventually she had lost sight of the door. Becoming lost in the dark void with all the other souls floating around. She held her cold body, shaking from the low temperature. She tried to keep moving to keep herself warm. But eventually she gave up on the idea. Falling into the space she watched the people go by. "Beej where are you" she quivered, sniffling from her tears and the cold. "We are forever lost" someone said in response. "Damn it" She shouted "Beetlejuice where are you, Why can't you hear me." She sobbed in the darkness, other peoples sorrowful remarks the only answer she got. "Ahhhhh hear me please, You love my songs so hear me" she took in a deep breath. Pushing her sobs down. 

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone. I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong. Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay. They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home" she bit back a sob, her body shaking and teeth rattling. But she screamed from her diaphragm anyway. "I will stay forever here with you my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on. Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love. But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love" she let out a shaky breath. gulping on the lump in her throat. "They don't know you can't leave me. They don't hear you singing to me. I will stay forever here with you my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on And I can't love you, anymore than I do" she curled up into a ball. Shaking at the cold. But there was no use, she wasn't warm enough and her cloths were to thin to hide in. She sobbed. Falling into her misery, knowing she would die in the room. 

"Please, Beej, come back to me" she asked. Fighting to keep her tired eyes open. Her vision began to blur at the struggle. She let them fall, barely registering the glowing green spot she saw. She snapped her eyes open. Pulling her self up, looking over to the side. In the distance there was something bright, moving towards her. "Beetlejuice" she gasped out. Forcing herself to move. She bite down how stiff her limbs were, swimming towards the object. Her lungs breathed in ice as she moved. The object becoming clearer as she got closer. The blur turning into an out line of a man. His wild hair the most noticeable thing about in from the distance. She hurried, noticing he was making his way over to her to. 

She smiled at the sight, gasping back tears at the familiar man. He made his way over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him rather harshly. But she didn't care. She looked up at his scared face, his eyes opened wide and his mouth a gap in a frown. "What are ya doin here" he asked, his voice sound just as broken as hers. "I came looking for you, I-I'm sorry" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Ya gonna die here Lyds" he pressed the urgency. "I Know, I am d-dying. I-I have h-hypleth-htermia" she tried to get out. He bit down on, clenching his teeth. She noticed he wasn't scare like the others in the void. He looked like himself, with his in-tacked hair, pointy ears and torn stripped suit. She gripped onto his lapel, pulling him closer to her. She shook as tears fell down her face. "Ey why are ya cryin" the demon reached down, placing his hand under her chin to push her head up. She stared at his bright soul as she hiccupped. "Cause you were gone and I didn't know h-how to g-get to you" she confessed, watching him blink. "Heh wouldn't yer life be better without me. Ya just entertaining a clown" he insulted himself. Closing his eyes at his own words. "Of course not, you're my friend. W-We're b-bfffffs forever that means forever" she held him close. Losing feeling in her fingers. 

He opened his eyes to look at her. Taking in the sight of her for a moment. A smile smile spread on his face as his brows pointed up. "Ya wouldn' be here if ya didn' care a little" he placed his hand from her face to the small of her back, pressing her into him. She sighed, feeling no warmth from him but no cold either. "Heh would it be dramatic to ask if I-I could d-die in your arms" she asked, biting her lip the best she could. He exhaled rathe loudly "I am suppose ta guide ya in death" he told her. She felt his his jaw quiver above her ash he tightened his hold on her. "Hmm you're funny Beetlejuice" she told him, closing her eyes as she let the cold take her. 

A sudden drop in her body caused her to open her eyes. She looked up at the startled face of her friend. As he gripped her arm. He was above her, his green shine gone along with the black background. A dark blue sat behind him with a almost full moon shining behind him. She reached up to him, grabbing his other arm. He held her up, looking passed her as the grassy floor. Her big house sitting beside them. They looked over at the place, seeing the balcony outside the attic sitting at eye level. "Ha" the man cheered, looking down at the mortal. He smiled wide, the look mirrored by her. "Ya mortal" he called out to her. "I don't get it I called your name religiously for days" he laughed instead of making a joke. He let her go making the goth fall from the sky. She hollered as she fell, seeing him disappear from sight. 

She was caught bridle style a few inches off the ground. The demon having appeared in the spot, gripped her close. He spun around in the air with her. Laughing as he did so. She laughed with him, holding on to him as he moved about. He dipped her over his knee and she shorted. He pulled her up. Letting her fall the last few inches to the ground. She fell on her hands on purpose. Knowing her heels would hurt more. She quickly got up, giggling at the mans enthusiasm. He joined her on the ground, hopping like a skilled ballerina. "Dance with me babes" he offered his hand to her. "Always" she hopped at the chance. Taking his hand. He pulled her in, gearing up to waltz with her. He held up their hands, intertwining their fingers together. He held her a little tight but so did she. He pulled her across the grass, turning and dipping her down a little she giggled at the fast movement. Being supported by the hand on her back. 

Inside the house the Maitland's ran from the attic window. They rushed through their space, heading for the door. Barbara grabbed her husbands arm, pulling him back into the space. "Wait" she pleaded. "What is it" the man asked, pushing up his glassed. "It's just should we say something, I mean last time we told Charles and that woman about him they well you know it was only three days ago" she shook her head as she spoke. "Well yes that was bad. And looked much more painful then I imagined" Adam titled his head in thought. He tapped her hand on his arm. "Yes we should tell him, and if he has a problem then he has a problem with all ghosts. Despite my personal issues, the constant harassment she brought him back. From the hardest place to be. We have no choice but to be supportive. That and she's our god daughter" he told her. The woman nodded "we should of tried harder to be on her side. Lets hope they'll forgive us" she added. They continued rushing down the attic stairs. 

Flying down into the hall. They ran into Charles office. He was nowhere inside. They ran down to the first floor dashing into the dinning room. But he was no where. "Charles" Barbara called out. "Heading to the back" he told her from the kitchen. They both ran into the room, Spotting Delia leaning over the counter in despair. "You might wanna look outside in the back yard first" Adam told him. "And just so you know we support it and are very upset about the way you went about this" Barbara added, crossing her arms to be intimidating. The two mortals looked at her then at each other. Rushing out of the room and to the back. They walked into Delia's storage room, rushing to the window. The opened the blinds, gasping at the sight of the two dancing in the back. 

"Charles" Delia called out, unable to say anything else. "Why that-" he tried to say, holding bac his tongue. "Charles, you should know. He went to the lost souls room. That's where all souls go when they've been exorcised. It's no place for a mortal or the dead. If Beetlejuice is here, it means she went there to bring him back. She risked her life for his. So before you do something rash think about it" Barbara warned him. "Well what are you going to do" Delia asked him, looking between the two. He sighed in defeat. "What can I do, I tried to help her and all she did was insult me. I got ride of the poison in her life and she went looking for him. I-I don't think there's anything I can do to get rid of him" he spoke in defeat. "You have to do something we can't have her running around with a monster" she stressed. The man looked away from the dancing pair to his wide. "What Delia, what would you have me do. I'll do it, anything to get him gone" he whispered so he didn't shout at her. "Aw Adam kind of looks like our return dance" Barbara told her husband, making the man smile "Oh when I came home and we danced the night away till the sun came up" he reminisced with her. Looking at the woman's shining brown eyes. "My feet hurt so much but I loved every second" She told him. Leaning her head on his shoulder. "My muscles hurt so much but I didn't want to stop" he moved his head to kiss the top of hers. Taking her hand in his as they remembered the night. 

Outside the Pair continued to dance. Beetlejuice dipped his partner again, loving how she would hold on to him so tightly every time. His joy over flowing in everything he did. He opened his mouth to take in a breath. "My feet are achin an yer back is pretty tired" he began to sing, catching her off guard. Her eyes opened wide at the perfect sound she had forgotten. "An we've drunk a couple bottles, babes an set our grief aside" he pulled her up slowly. His melody oddly soft for the excitement they shared. He lead the way to start their ballroom waltz "The papers say it's doomsday. The button has been pressed. We're gonna nuke each other up boys 'Til old satan stands impressed" She smiled at the name. Looking up to see him looking down at her. "An here it is, our final night alive an as the earth runs to the ground" his tone picked up, he sent her spinning as he sung the next part. "Oh girl it's ya that I lie with. As the atom bomb locks in" he held the note for awhile, smirking at her. He pulled her back in, circling the spot as they danced. "Oh it's ya I watch TV with. As the world, as the world caves in" He slowed their movements. returning to the soft melody he began with. "Ya put yer final suit on. I paint my fingernails. Oh we're goin out in style babes an everythin's on sale. We creep up on extinction. I pull yer arms right in. I weep an say goodnight love. While my organs pack it in" she smiled at every word. Loving how his voice sounded and the story of his song. He held her close, loosening his grip when his melody picked up. He twirled her again, taking his time to bring her back in as he sang. 

"An here it is, our final night alive. An as the earth runs to the ground. Oh girl it's ya that I lie with. As the atom bomb locks in" He pulled her in slowly. Keeping her close as he sang out to the air. "Oh it's ya I watch TV with. As the world, as the world caves. Oh it's ya that I lie with. As the atom bomb locks in" he dipped her gently, getting a giggle out of her as he did so. "Yes it's you I welcome death with" he pulled her up, keeping his sights on only her. "As the world, as the world caves in" he pressed his forehead against her, feeling the heat return to her hands from the amount of movement. He looked into her dark eyes, watching them haze over. A light blush filling her face telling him she was finally warm from being so cold before. "As the world caves in" he finished, singing in a whisper. He leaned closer just a smidge. Noticing the way she tilted her head up to him. He smiled at the invitation. Moving towards her. 

She leaned back making him stop. Her eyes closed and her grip loosened as she fainted in his arms. He Almost dropped her at the unexpected weight. "Lydia" he called out to her but she didn't stir. He looked up when he heard a door open, Delia and Charles came running out of the house towards them. "I didn' do it" the demon raised his hands up in defense, dropping the goth to the ground. He cringed "oops." He reached down to her, picking her back up to hold her. The two stopped when they got close to her and the demon. He smirked at their fear for a second. "Outta the way fleshys or I'll show ya a real monster" he warned. They stepped to the side, holding on to each other. He chuckled at them, waving a finger as he walked by. 

Charles tie lit up, cutting open on the side like sharp teeth. It growled at him and began chomping away. He screamed, rushing to yank it off. Delia tried to help him loosen it. The demon walked up to the house, carrying the girl in his arms. Being weary of door ways when he walked in. Immediately he saw the Maitland's in the storage room. He blinked at the for a second, sighing dreamily as he tilted his head. Looking over at the man in plaid. "Adam" he sang. "No" the man walked away, leaving the room as quickly as he could. "Hate when he leaves, but love ta watch em go" he teased. "What happened" Barbara walked up to him, looking Lydia over. "Ah Babas" He began but she shushed him. "Reunions later Beetlejuice what happened" she pressed. He gulped at her raised anger "She just passed out" he told. The woman eyes him "Is that the truth" she questioned. "Yah we were jus dancin an she...passed out" he gestured to the window as he told her. "Alright take her upstairs to her room, I'll get Charles to call a doctor" the woman informed. "Now" she yelled and he scampered off. Holding the woman close and hurrying to the stairs. "When did doormat Babs become in charge Barb" he asked the unconscious girl. "Never mind sleepin beauty ya need yer rest" he joked. His grip tightening at the lack of response. 

He made his way to her room. Walking passed all her junk he made a mad dash for her bed. Stopping at the side of it. He looked her over, unable to tell if she was ok. He knew she was alive, there was no hole that appeared. But he knew suddenly passing out wasn't good. He leaned over her bed. Slowly setting her down on the mattress. Once she was settled he moved his hands out from under her. Kneeling on her bed for support. He stared at her. His eyes going over her limp less body. "Hmm ya don' want a doc checkin ya out like this" he spoke to her. Not noticing the man stepping into the room. He pressed his hand to her shoulder. Running his fingers down her person. Her tight dress began to change to the black silk night gown he bought her. Changing her whole outfit, her trailed down to her ankles. Flicking her shoes to make them disappear. "Whow that was, cool can all ghosts do that" the man in plaid asked. Beetlejuice smiled at him "Oh Adam, so nive. Come 'ere" he moved towards the ghost. "Ah no stay away" he ran out of the room. "Oh don' run it makes me wanna chase ya harder hahaha. Ta easy" he stopped chasing. Standing in the woman's room. Reluctant to leave. He put his hands in his pockets, turning to look at the un moving girl. "Come on babes ya can wake up, Ya have a hard time stayin asleep" he teased. His frown unwavering from his worry.


	64. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, love you guys and all the support you've given so far. This ride still isn't over for those who want to stay on this train

Lydia Deetz Laid on her bed, unmoving aside from her chest that would raise when she breath in. Her family stood around her bed, ghosts, demons, and humans filled her room. Delia guided a man into the room, catching everyone's attention. Charles turned from where he stood at the foot of his daughters bed. He held out his arm for his wife to walk over to his side. She made her way over, latching on to him. He wrapped his arm around her and looked over at the doctor. The man ignored the action from his clients, walking into the room. Passing by Barbara and Adam as they stepped away from the side of the bed. The man not seeing them as they were ghosts. He glanced across the bed where Beetlejuice was squatted down, leaning his arms on the mattress. The demon looked up at him, watching the man eye him. 

The doctor squinted as he looked over the mans face. "Ya gonna stand around wastin time or do yer job" he snapped at the man, baring his sharp teeth. "Beetlejuice, he can't hear you. Let the man work" Barbara told the demon. He snickered in response as the doctor rolled his eyes. He set his bag down. Sitting down on the bed beside the still girl. The room watched as he checked her. Testing her vitals, her response. Shining a light in her eyes and humming. Testing her blood pressure and her heart. When he was finished he packed his tools up. Standing up from the bed to look at the anxious space. "Well" Delia asked him. "I...can't explain why she's unconscious. She's healthy, responsive. There's no injury's aside from a few scars that have closed. Medically speaking there's nothing wrong with her. We'll know more when I take her blood sample to the lab and suggest bringing her to the hospital for a cat scan. If she doesn't wake up in a day or two do bring her to the hospital. It would be an official coma by then" he told the couple. Charles nodded at the man. Looking down a the ground as he held his wife's hand to his chest. 

"Thank you doctor" he reached over to shake the man's hand. Ignoring the glare of the demon. "Is that it, jus a view tests an wait" he gestured to the sleeping girl rather aggressively. Sitting up where he slouched. The doctor took in a deep breath, looking over at the man. The action shocked the room. "Sir there's little I can do for a house call. Nothings physically wrong with her, there's no internal bleeding or damage to the organs. The only thing I can think is to wait or get a cat scan done to see if its an issue of the brain" he explained to the man. Not reassuring the issue. "W-wait you can see him" Charles asked, pointing to the demon. The doctor raised a bushy brow at him. "Yes, I'm a medical professional not blind" he spoke sarcastically. The room bite back collective annoyance. "I'll see you out doctor" Delia stepped away from her husband, moving to remove the man from their home. "Well goodbye and don't hesitate to call if anything changes" he explained to Charles. Moving to leave the room with the red head. Everyone was silent until he left.

"He can see you, and hear you" Adam asked the demon, pointing to the open door. His eyes blown wide at the fact. Beetlejuice smirked at him, raising his arm up to rest his head in his hand. "Ya bet yer beautiful ass" he kissed the air at the man. The ghost shook his head and sighed at the harassments. "How" Barbara asked, placing a hand on her husbands shoulder to comfort him. The demon closed his eyes as he turned his head away. Not wanting to tell her why. The mortal man cleared his throat to get the attention of his roommates. "Lets go" he told the Maitland's. Walking to the door. "O-Oh should we go, I mean what if she needs something what-what if she has an accident" Adam whispered not very quietly. "Then I'll deal with it" the man rolled his eyes. "Adam you're not her father I am and I'll take care of her just like I've always done" he spoke quietly so he didn't yell. Beetlejuice growled at the claim. The man gulped at the sound. "Now I have to write a check" he tried to tell his voice cracking in his speech. He straightened his tie and went to leave the room. 

Barbara stomped her foot on the ground, huffing in frustration. "Oh that man, work, work, work. I don't care how Important he thinks it is. Lydia is, is comatose" she gestured to the girl as she groaned. "Now Barbara I know you're mad, there's not much we can do but wait right now. At least we're here" Adam offered getting a grunt from the demon. "Yer mad he flayed me" the man spoke darkly, glaring at the couple. They blinked at him for a moment. "Um wh-why aren't you torturing us then" the woman asked cautiously. Not really wanting to ask. He looked away again, this time a faint blush began to spread on his face. "I don' have ta tell ya nothin" he shot back. "A-are you blushing" Adam asked, a smile spreading on his face. The man turned to them, clenching his teeth hard. Spreading his lips to show off how large his teeth were. He began to stand up, his mouth widening. His cheeks splitting open as it kept going. He crawled onto the bed, presenting his sharp claws. "I'm mad" he told them, his voice deeper and more echoy then before. 

The couple yelped, rushing to the door. They held on to each other as they ran out. The demon raised his hand, waving it so the door would shut. Once it closed, he moved to sit back. Closing his mouth and fixing his cheeks. His hands morphed back into fingers rather then claws. He growled as he sat down beside the goth. "Take care o' ya. Yah right no one takes care o' ya cept ya babes" he told the girl. Getting no response in turn. He exhaled, making a noise in his throat as he did. He reached out for her, placing his hand on her bare arm. "I can barely feel ya" he noted. Running his thumb over her forearm. He looked over the bed to find something to cover her in. He found her blanket on the floor in the mess of clothes and shoes. He kneeled on the bed, reaching over her to grab it off the ground. He pulled it up, grabbing both ends as he sat up. tossing it up to unfold and letting it float down on her. Once it was over her he reached over to tuck it under her. Trapping her natural heat inside. 

"Don' worry Lyds I won't leave ya" he whispered to her. Sitting up and crossing his legs to sit beside her. He watched her un moving face. Resting his head in his hands as he monitored her, waiting for anything to tell him she was responsive. But she wasn't, she stayed still. Eventually someone dared to come inside the room. The door opened slowly, catching his attention as it was the only sound in the room was the door knob being moved. He turned to look at the space. Watching the red head woman walk in with a tray of food. She jolted when she saw him sitting there. He smiled, opening his face in the middle and showing her something truly terrifying. She screamed, dropping the tray and running out. He pointed at the fallen stuff, making it reassemble and floating over to the woman's vanity. 

He got up from the bed. Crawling over the goth and settling on her floor. He waved his hand and shut the door with a slam. He walked over to the tray. A bowl of oatmeal sat on it along with a spilled glass of orange juice. He scrunched up his face, doubting the woman could eat in her condition. His shoulders sank. He forced himself to look anywhere else, looking up at the mirror. His reflection didn't stare back. Despite being caught on film he still didn't have a reflection or a shadow if anyone noticed. He looked over to the side, noticing the picture that sat there. He raised a brow at it "Hey Lyds since when do ya smile like this" he asked. He reached for the picture, his eyes widening when he really looked at it. Noticing the difference of the woman in the photo to the girl he knew. "Oh" he spoke out, clearing id throat he went to put the picture back. But it wouldn't go back on the mirror. "Uh oh" he stretched out his mouth at his accident. Setting the photo down on the vanity instead. 

He blinked, noticing a thin book on the surface. He picked up the black book, squinting his eyes at the writing on the front. "Derrr Daaa, D- Dairy, Die ary. Oh diary. fuck" he shook his head at his lack of being able to read. "Should I, shouldn' I. Yes I should but can I" he spoke to himself. A knock on the door frame made him shrink at being caught. He flung the book across the room. Cringing at his own instincts. Barbara walked into the room, timidly. She cleared her throat "U-Um hello, uh has she eaten" she asked the demon, keeping on foot out in case she had to run. The man rolled his eyes, staring in mild annoyance. "No course not she won' move" he gestured to the sleeping girl. The woman looked over at her, noting she hadn't moved all day. 

"Right..." she looked at the ground, wanting to say something. "Whatdya want" he asked her, raising his lip in anger. "I- I just want to say sorry, even if you don't care It still needs to be said. We-we didn't thats what an exorcisim was. No one told us other wise we wouldn't of done it" she tried to apologize. But the man wasn't having it. "Shut ya mouth, ya would o done it in a heart beat. Ya sayin this cause I'm back" he stepped towards her making the woman shake. His eyes turning red as he got close to her. Smoke came out of his mouth as he spoke. "Ya scared an ya should be. Cause the second she wakes up yer all gonna pay" he warned. Pressing his clawed hand to the wall near her head. She gulped, looking at it then back at him. "Boo" he blew out a smoke ring at her, causing her to cough. He rolled his eyes as she shivered in the spot. 

"Thats ya que ta leave like this" he grabbed her arm harshly. Pulling her away from the wall then pushing her out the closed door. She fell through the wood with a yelp. HE turned into the room, rolling his head as he walked around the bed. "Come on don' look at me like that, she was pissin me off. 'oh I'm so sorry and I'm the one in pain over this' did she get burned no. Do ya have any idea what it feels like ta have ya skin melt off ya. Ta have the devoid of death ta stop the pain. Feelin yerself turn ta ash only ta open ya eyes inta a void. Surrounded by darkness, with nothin but the whales of others that have been removed" he huffed at the sleeping girl. Running his hand through his hair as he stood beside her bed by her desk. He breathed out, looking over at her unmoving body. 

"I'm sorry babes, daddy's not mad at ya, ya know that. I'm...glad ya came for me" he kneeled on the bed, placing a hand by the girl to hover over her. "Ya risked a lot, I jus can' stand people makin it about them." He laid down on the bed, resting his head on her stomach. "Ya understand, ya know how it is. Ta be ignored, undermined. Like ya not a person jus a thin...Lyds please wake up. I might lose what I have left if ya don'" he spoke his fears to her. His words falling on deaf ears. It made it easier for him to talk to her but harder, knowing she can't reassure him. 

The day turned into night as Beetlejuice stared at the wall. Listening to the mortals heart beat evenly. The sound sometimes louder then others. But it kept a steady rhythm, like a soft song. Like the words she sang in the void. He swore he could hear her voice singing with the beats. But it was just his imagination. A knock came from the door and he growled. Lifting him self off the girl. Raising up on his arms as the door was opened. Delia poked her head in. "U-Um just gonna check her vitals make sure they haven't changed" she told him, tentatively stepping in. He grunted, rolling his eyes at her. He sat up, removing his arms from either side of his friend. He got up, stretching his stiff shoulders as the red head walked over to the girl. She placed her hand on the side of her step daughters neck. Looking at the watch on her other hand as she timed the beats. 

The man walked over to the large window. He bent down and picked up the diary he had thrown. He opened to the first page. Standing there trying to read it as the woman went about her business. Someone else walked in but he didn't notice till they walked up to him. "Whats that" Adam asked, getting close to him to look at the diary. "Words" the demon told him, lowering his hand so the other could see. "Thank you captain obvious" he teased in a very cheery voice. It made the man smile at him, Holding back a joke. "Hmm Claire does everything right and I do everything wrong in her eyes. I am the error in her perfect fashion world and Claire the antidote. See what I mean about juvenile speech. I'm afraid it's going to get worse from here. Because as per usual I am treated like a child. Like I can't comprehend anything." he read off the page. 

"What is that" Delia asked. Her head snapping up at the speech. "Is that Lydia's diary" Barbara asked from the other side of the room. "I didn't know" Adam defended, pointing at him self as he hunched his shoulders. "Its jus writin" the demon rolled his eyes, landing his sight on the text he tried to read. "You shouldn't read that, those are personal thoughts" the man tried to reason. "Ya an what if she wrote bout me, I wanna know" the other argued back. "So do I, read it" The red head demanded from the bed. His smile fell as he looked down at the writing. He flicked out his wrist presenting the book to the woman. "Ya read it I ain't ya slave" he tried to play it off. She rolled her eyes, walking around the bed to the men. She grabbed the book out of his hands and began reading it over. "She's barely written in here. Like sixteen paged are written on maybe.... auge and of course the first few are of our arguments" the woman nagged. 

"Delia thats not right those are private. Thats why we gave her a diary in the first place. So she had a safe place to talk if your read it, it won't be safe" Barbara lectured. "Pff...my word shes dramatic listen to this 'Now I'm imagining he's everywhere. In the shadows, in the corner of my eye like an eye squiggle you cant focus on. A whisper in the wind barely audible. A touch just barely electrifying your nerves like a crave. Fuck am I craving him or fearing him." The woman rolled her eyes at the speech. Closing the book and placing her hand on her hip. "Honestly I don't know where she gets her theatrics from" she complained to the room. Barbara grabbed the book from her hand "Enough Delia this is personal" she warned. The woman glared at her "We'll just see what Charles says about this, She's clearly been writing about him since october" she pointed to the demon. 

She stomped passed the woman, heading for the door. "Ah such as a life of a trophy wife" the demon insulted. He reached over, grabbing the book from the woman's hands. He held it close as he walked to the bed. "Hey" she began but stopped when he glared at her. "N-Now listen h-here, tho-those are private. I don't care how 'friendly' you two are. Y-You're not reading that" Adam pointed a warnign finger at him. Beetlejuice turned around, moving to bite his finger off. But the man jumped back before he could. He glared at the couple "Stop me" he told them like a challanege. They held each other. The woman gulped "Go ahead and read it, if you can" she stuttered, moving her husband behind her. "And if you can, well you better hope she forgives you" she continued. Stepping back and backing Adam walk backwards. 

The demon stood up straight, he blinked at her words. Moving the book from under his arm to look at the black cover. Gripping it hard in his hands as her words echoed in his mind. He looked up finding the two were gone. The room was empty of people, aside from the man that stood in the door way. He rubbed his tie nervously as he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but the other beat him to it. "It says yer a shit an she got a new daddy" he smirked. Waving his hand to slam the door shut. He turned his hand and locked it. "Augh should o done that before" he groaned. Flopping down on the bed. He turned the book over, flipping it to a random page. He scowled as he tried to read the page. 

"Ya...th a t' a mm eee ss mees, tha's a mees that doesn't make sense... Mees" he grunted. Closing the diary for a moment. He looked over at the sleeping girl. "Ya'd forgive me right. Not like I can read this shit anyway. Ya know I can't read an ya talk so eh colorful" he waved the book around. He sighed at the lack of response. He opened the book again, trying again. "Mees. Mess it's mess" he skimmed down the paragraphs noticing jot notes on the page. "Ah 'ere notes on ya writin" He sighed giving up again. "Damn it Lyds what are ya writin I see my name. But this is hard" he groaned. But there was nothing else to do while he waited. 

He spent the night trying to get through the page, calling out in triumph when he figured out the words. "HA whos the smart one now" he smirked at her. "It's ya, ya still the smart one" he complemented. Looking down at the page to properly read it. "Thanks babes, for the record that's what I meant. Ya see right through me" he told her after reading a paragraph. "Oh ya throwin mixed letters in thats why this is so hard" he commented, reading through her jot notes. He closed the book, looking at her with frowned brows. "Did ya tell Ginger bout our kiss. Why didn' she attack me. Why would ya tell er. Ok ok lets take a breather no one want's ta say thin's they don't mean. But What the fuck babes, she knew. She knew" he sighed. Closing the book. He tossed it. Moving to cross his legs on the bed. 

"She knows...bout me. Bout why. Ya it was ta mess with ya, ta show ya what ya missen...ya talked about those boozos an I wanted ta show ya how it really felt. I never meant...I never thought.... never knew" he stammered, his face turning pink as he spoke. He covered his face reflexively. Knowing no one could see him. "Ya so warm, so small I could crush ya in my hands. It makes me wanna cage ya. Hold ya close an cover ya so no one else ca see ya...I-I love ya Lyds" he reached over for her hand. Now laying outside the blanket from Delia's tests. His hand shook as he slipped his fingers into her warm hand. He let out a shaky sigh at how warm she was. Feeling the sensation run up his arm, warming his dead body. He bite his whole lip, trying to stop himself from crying. Knowing there was no reason for it. She wasn't dead and she didn't hear him. She didn't reject him, she's not leaving him. But he still shook, large tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her still face. He leaned over, placing his face on her stomach to catch his tears and muffle his sobs. Missing her hand in his hair. 

He sat up after awhile, the light from outside dimming from the sides of her black out curtains. He sniffled wiping his face with his sleeve. He took in a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the bed. He hung his head low, his green hair long gone. Replaced by a deep purple. "Lyds...I gotta break my promise. I gotta go. Don't frait please, I jus need ta get out o this room. Besides ya know where ta find me, if ya want" he told her. Standing up from the mattress he wiped his nose. He walked to her large window, stepping out into the night. 

*

The room was boiling. Stuffy like a summer day. No comfort found in the heat. The woman trapped inside gasped, trying to get air in her lungs. She reached up, finding it was hard to move her arms. She grabbed the covers on her, yanking them off. She turned her head, cracking her stiff neck. Opening her dark eyes to the even darker room. She squinted as she took in the sight. Recognizing the shapes of her vanity. She moved her head back, stretching out her stiff body. Everything cracked, causing her to groan from both pain and relief. She forced her self to sit up, her back cracking as she did. "Fuck feel like a plank" she spoke to herself. She tossed the blanket off herself. Moving to step on the ground. He body ached as she stood up. 

She noticed something odd on her vanity. She walked over to it, catching her foot on her clothes. She walked up, smelling the oatmeal that was there. She noticed the glass, taking it immediately in her hands. She chugged the Beveridge, letting out a satisfied sigh when she was finished. "Fuck gotta pee" she whispered to herself. Setting the glass down she hurried to her door. She unlocked it, opening the door and rushing to the bathroom. Greatly relieved when she exited. She yawned, walking down the hall and stretching again. She went to turn down the stairs. Hearing bickering coming from the ground level. The sound of everyone fighting even Adam. She groaned, turning to the attic stairs instead. She climbed up the steps on her toes. Reaching the top, she looked around. The place was the same. Adam's large model taking up most of the room while their stored stuff took up the other parts. 

She walked passed all their packed away treasures and forgotten possessions. She walked over to the window on the far side. Opening the double doors so she could climb out. The warm spring air hitting her. But the breeze was cool enough not to bother her. She stepped out, using the ledge to steady herself as her vision blurred. She blinked her eyes repeatedly till she could focus. She stepped away from the window, walking out to the balcony. She looked up at the full moon shining high in the sky, her sights landing on a figure floating in the air. She smiled at him, moving her arms to hug herself. "Beej" she called out loudly, watching the man perk up in his place. Turning his head to look at her, his green eyes glowing brighter then the moon. 

He stood up in the air. Moving down to her. She walked to the edge of the balcony. Grabbing the pointed tops, gearing up to stand in the space despite her wobbly vision. "Yer awake" the man said once he was in front of her. His eyes opened wide and his smile gone. She noticed the light purple tinge to his hair, how the expression barely reached his eyes. She pushed off rolling her eyes, wondering what was wrong. "It happens when you sleep ya wake up" she teased, now holding onto the bars to keep herself straight. He blinked at her, opening his eyes half way. "Babes ya fainted" he told her. "What" she asked, losing her carefree tone. "Ya been unconscious for a while, they called a doc an everythin" he explained to her. She frowned her brows as she processed the facts. "How long" she questioned. "Forty years" the man laughed loudly. Lydia giggled at his joke, bringing a hand to herself. 

He floated onto his stomach, kicking his feet back and resting his head in his hands. "Nah but ya did faint an there was a doc. But it's been like a few days" he waved his hand back and forth as he thought. She chuckled "a few days and the house is still in tack, I'm impressed by the self control" she looked him over, wiggling here brows at him. He looked away to clear his throat. "So how long have they been fighting" she asked him. "Fightin...I don't know I been out here awhile" his smile was gone as he spoke. Avoiding her gaze. "Are you alright" the goth tilted her head as she eyes him. He moved to stand up, looking to the side. He dug his hands in his pockets "Peachy. I'm gonna go, should o left a long time ago" he told her. Stepping back like he was on the ground. 

Lydia's heart picked up anxiously. Her mind waking up as it screamed anxieties to her. Her flight or fight instincts kicking in as he took another step away. She tossed her foot up on the space between the bars, jumping up and kicking off the side. The man stopped as she moved. Barely catching her when she kicked herself forward. She grabbed onto his jacket while he reached for her. Grabbing her biceps in his large hands. "Are ya crazy" he shouted, pulling her up. He sat down in the space, moving his leg under her so she had something to be on. She sat down on his thigh, gripping onto him hard as she breathed out from her fear. "Yes" she shouted back, swinging her head to look up at him. "Thats like my whole thing" she continued. Taking in a deep breath to calm down. He rolled his eyes. "Yer not crazy, yer dangerous there's a difference ....maybe a little weird ya like ta set fires but not crazy" she stared at him unconvinced as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Why'd ya jump" he clenched his teeth in his irritation. "Cause you were gonna leave" she stared up through her lashes, her bottom lip poking out a little in a pout. "Ah whatdya given me the baby face for" he grunted, moving a hand to her side so his arm supported her back. She looed away shamefully "It's not a babyface. It a 'I really want something' face" she confessed. Biting her lip as the demon became silent. He looked her over despite not being able to see her face fully. "Whatdya want" he raised a brow and titled his head a little. The goth looked at his chest, slowly moving her gaze up to his face. Her dark eyes glimmering in the devoid of light. "I want you to stay" she pulled out his lapel, fiddling with the fabric to distract herself. Her face heating up hard. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears. Biting her lip as she looked down at his suit. 

The man was silent, staring at her unblinking. His whole being paralyzed by her words. The silence went on for awhile, long enough for her to untie his tie then knot it back up. "You gonna say anything" she finally spoke as she looked up at him. "I read yer diary" he blurted. Her jaw dropped in a gasp "what" she spoke quietly so she wouldn't yell. He cringed, looking away from her "Jus one page, it was hard. Readin's hard" he bit his whole bottom lip. Waiting for her to explode on him. He shook in the space, not looking at her. She took in a deep breath before talking. "Ok well I have pages full of just my irritation for Claire and Delia. What one did you read" she questioned, her control obvious in her voice. "Uh the page bout our first kiss" she screamed in her throat making him sink into himself more. 

"Ya mad" he whispered, hiding in his collar. She breathed out, taking a hand off his jacket to run it through her hair. "Well ya those are private thoughts, my thoughts written during times when those stuff are happening. Of course I'm mad but also embarrassed" she covered her blushing face with one hand. The other still holding on to him. "I-I jus wanted ta know what ya thought bout me" the demon confessed, crawling deeper into his collar. She breathed out, a slight chuckle escaping her. She looked at the hiding man "Oh Beej" she smiled a little at the man. "Ya told Ginger" he spoke from inside his shirt, his head no longer poking out. The mortal cringed "Eey ya...ya well who else was I gonna talk to. No one else knew you. I had a episode, clearly spazzed out like an idiot. She was the only one I could talk to" she bite her lip as she twirled her hair. "You should of read the last page, though I'm glad you didn't" he peered out from the collar. Poking his head up a little to look at her. 

Lydia giggled at him, feeling him stop shaking under her. "I'm sorry I told ok. I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret" she sighed. "Ah I don't care she's jus sneaky 's all...what's on the last page" he moved his head up a little more. She looked at him with wide eyes, more shocked then he'd ever seen her. Her cheeks turned red, spreading to her forehead and chin. "Dang babes" he commented on her. She bite her lip hard, wincing at the pain but continuing to do it. The man watched her, sticking his whole head out of his shirt. He let her sit in silence, thinking about what she told him. About the way she was acting. He breathed in taking a chance based on his neighbors actions the passed few months. 

"Ey" he called out to the mortal to get her attention. She looked at him, digging her teeth into her flesh. "Thought I told ya to stop that" he spoke deeply. Placing his hand to the side of her face. His palm was so big he could tilt her head up easily. She gulped, blinking her large eyes. Like she was trying to process a response. He leaned over to her slowly, giving her time to respond. He booped her nose gently with his prolonging what he wanted. "Or I'd make ya stop" he ran his thumb down her chin, pulling her lip out from under her teeth. He couldn't help slamming their lips together. Becoming impatient as his own actions. Wanting her lips on his, to feel her warmth over his face. 

Lydia knew it was coming, he didn't hide what he was doing. She was just to embarrassed by it all. To taken over by her nerves to respond. Her face to hot for comfort. Till his chapped lips crashed into hers. The cold giving her the relief she needed with the feeling she wanted so badly. The demons mouth on hers. She threw her arms over him, reaching into his messy hair. Humming at the feeling of his soft locks and maybe a bug or two running over her hand. He pulled her closer by the arm wrapped around her back. Moving his hand from her face to her thigh. Holding on to her rather then trying to move her dress up. Moving his lips for a better position, smirking at the way she fallowed him. She closed her eyes, fully losing herself in everything he was. The smell of mold and cigars filled her senses. Along with an earthy musk she didn't know was there before. 

But she could only melt for so long. Tilting her head back she moved away from him. Taking in a deep breath of the night air. Her burning lungs thankful for her choice despite her body hating it. The demon chuckled at her mortal needs. Instead of teasing her he leaned down, kissing her exposed neck. She snickered at the feeling. Scrunching up at he tickle. The action made him pull her closer, kissing any space of neck she wasn't hiding. "Pff ssstop, that tickles" she laughed. He pressed his lips to her neck, blowing a raspberry on her skin. He pulled back to laugh. "Come on" the goth got out as she laughed. She wiped her neck, shaking her head at the mans antics as she calmed down. "Ah ya love it" he waved her off. 

She smiled at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Pressing her face a little hard. She sat back on his leg as she chuckled. Blinking at the black spot from her lips. She blinked at the sight "Did you put lipstick on me" she asked him. He shrugged at the accusation. "I spent awhile in ya room I got bored" he confessed. Running a hand through his pink hair, he puffed out air. "Ya know no one's kissed my cheek before" he told her, looking around awkwardly. She smiled a little devilishly. Placing her hands under his chin to cup his face. She pulled hi down gently, placing black kisses allover his cheek. He giggled at her, grabbing her hands. He pulled his face away from her. "That wasn' an invitation" he explained but was laughing to much. "Yes it was, no kisses means more kisses" she giggled at her own saying. He shook his head, lookign down at her. He saw a shiver go through her, felt it run over her body where she sat. He leaned back, taking his am off her. 

She glanced at him to see what he was doing. He took his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms and into his hands. He sat back up, holding the collar out. He set it over her shoulders. The fabric enveloping her. She smiled at the stripes, her cheeks dusting pink again. She pulled the lapel close to her center, holding both sides with one hand. When she looked up at the demon he was also blushing. His smile wide enough his teeth poked out on the left side. His lips curling lopsidedly. She pressed her face into his chest, hiding her flush from him. He wrapped his arm around her again. Supporting her back. He leaned back a little so she could lay on him, putting her full weight the demon. She breathed out contently. She closed her eyes, humming at the odd sense of familiarity. "Huh dejavu" she spoke, blinking out at the house that sat below them. "Hmm" he responded to her. "Just a sense that I've seen this before" she nuzzled her face on the button up shirt. Beetlejuice brought a hand up to her hair, brushing it back as gently as he could. It made her hum again, loving the way his hands felt on her.


	65. reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used is step right up by Eddie perfect. A cut song from the Beetlejuice musical

As the moon lowered and the sun rose, presenting a new day. The mortal and her demon returned to the house. Climbing through the balcony window and into the attic. No one was inside the room. No cleaning an organizing being done. No reshaping or modeling to be seen. The room was silent. The only sound was Lydia's feet on the ground. Sticking to the wood in her patter. She turned to see if her companion was fallowing. Almost being knocked to the ground when he latched onto her. She stepped a foot out to steady her self as his arms wrapped around her. Giving her a squeeze as she balanced herself. She chuckled at him, giving a side smile at his clingy behavior. 

She didn't mind. Reaching a hand up to his, she patted him then continued to go down the stairs. It was a little hard with a large demon resting his arms on her shoulder as she walked. They walked out onto the second floor. Hearing everyone else yelling from the dinning room below. Lydia rolled her eyes at the sound. "Geez what now" she grumbled. The demon swung into her view, A large grin on his face showing off both sets of teeth. She was startled for a moment "How bout an entrance" he spoke excitedly. Bending his knees to make himself smaller as he looked up at her. Overwhelmed with the idea of a showman's opportunity. She smirked at him, arching her brow as she looked down at him. "What did you have in mind" she asked, watching his smile grow. 

The four house mates were in the middle of a heated discussion. An argument going on for hours with no progression. Delia sighed, smacking her hand on the table to get everyone's attention. Charles jolted beside her, placing his hand on his chest as he let out a breath. "Oh sure slam your fists, stomp your feet like we don't already have front tickets to the Delia show" Barbara shouted at her before the woman could speak. "Barbara" Adam spoke from beside her, placing his hand on her arm to calm her down. "No I'm tired of this woman yapping about and not listening back. I am at my last straw Madame, you have not heard a word we have said. Instead you're shouting. We can not send Lydia to a bible camp she's to old" the ghostly woman argued. "Th-thats right once she turned eighteen there were no camps for her. And Honestly thats a bit extreme don't you think. I mean the news talks about abused children in those camps" Adam whispered tot hem like it was a secret. 

"And there lays the problem. She's to old for structured programs. I blame myself and uncle Clyde for her behavior. Now she's to old to get her life straightened out" Charles spoke up, pointing his finger about. Barbara groaned, placing her hand on her head. In the middle of the table a spark was set off. A cloud of smoke immerged unexpectedly. Hiding two figures inside. The room lit up in odd lights as music and scratches could be heard all around. The smoke dissipated, showing the mortal and her demon standing back to back on the table. Wide smiled displayed on their faces. "It's show time" the man yelled, cackling loudly. Lydia giggled at his joy. 

As the music played the four rushed out of the room, screaming. But the two didn't mind. Beetlejuice took a step forward, walking down the table as he began to sing to his tune. "The winner isn't always the biggest or the strongest. Frankly, it's a fact that it's got jack to do with size. It's the under-est of dogs who often wins against the odds. An walks away triumphant with the crummy fluffy prize" he jumped off the table, turning to the girl that had fallowed him. He held out his hand for her to take. She smiled, playing bashful as she placed her hand in his. Letting him yank her off the end of the table. He threw her into Adam, sending the man tumbling down on a rug that wasn't there before. She shrugged her shoulders. Leaning down to wrap him up before he could get up. While she did that her companion twirled into the room "She's the girl that everybody underestimated. Holy nacho guacamole-boly that was a mistake. She ain't even on the ballot, but hey, look who's got the mallet. An look at all your faces stuffed with crummy bumble cake, ugh." 

He rushed over to her once she was done. Helping her pull the man up and tossing him in the direction of the others. Lydia looked out at the room, seeing Delia running screaming from her art that was moving around to corner her. So was her dad. Barbara ran to the red head to help stir off the sculptures as it cornered her. "See those yuppies all lined up in a row? Ya paid yer quarter, girl, ya oughta unload" he placed his hands on her shoulders, Moving her forward "Step right up. Test your skill. Land a blow, why not go for the kill" his voice darkened on the word. Presenting a test your strength bar behind her father. The man screamed deep in his throat at the sight of the lighting up bulbs. "Set yer feet. Take a shot. All that built up teenage angst has gotta pop" Beetlejuice kicked out her feet, making the girl laugh. He moved to her side, opening his jacket to pull out a giant hammer. With a purple top and a black and white stripped handle. She smiled wickedly at it, taking the object. "Step right up. Take a swin.! Give 'em hell, see the bell. Make it rin. With a smack of yer bat, they will know that mousey can roar" with his encouragement she rushed to the blown up platform. "Well, I guess ya ain't invisible no more. Double Negative" he brought his fist in as he looked at the scared group. Lydia slammed the hammer down as hard as she could on it. But she was still weak from her slumber so the bell didn't go very high. Her father still flew up in the air from the pressure. Screaming as he did. 

The two watched him fly over head, landing on top of a spinning wheel set by the stairs. They both rushed over to him before he got his barring's. Once they got to the wheel Beetlejuice pushed the man down, digging his claws in just a little. They both grabbed an arm, reaching for the straps on the sides. Now it was Lydia's turn to add her two cents to the beat that played. "I can give 'em hell although I'm relatively little. See those skittles. Just one hit'll see 'em flying out the door" She buckled the man wrist in tightening a little to harsh. "Wind it up and pitch it and those rich old sons of bitches. Will be scattering their one percenter asses out the door" she sang while the demon buckled the other strap. Leaving the mans feet un chained they both reached over to pull the wheel up. "They thought I'd be seen but never heard. With one shot I got the final word." She held on to one of the sticks poking out. Ready to turn it to make the man spin. But her companion pushed the wheel the other way. "Knock 'em down! Drag 'em out! I'm the scamp with the championship belt. I'm on fire, watch me burn. Now the little girl has finally got her turn" she gave one big push and received a bigger push. Being sent stumbling back from the force. 

The wheel broke to, spinning off the stand an around the room. The man screamed as he spun towards the girls. Making Barbara jump out of the way and into a sculpture. Knocking the thing over with the force. Lydia laughed at the sight with her demon. "Make a splash. Cause a stir. Watch this 'kid' as she bids you adieu. Pull the rug. Load the slug. I was overlooked and ignored. But I guess I ain't invisible no more" she giggled. Her hand getting grabbed by the man she sang with. He dashed for the center of the chaos they made. Making her run with him. He held her tight as he made her run out passed him. She turned quickly "Smash goes the hammer of salvation" she sang out. "Crash goes the softball of revenge" the demon added. 

"Pop goes the BB gun of emancipation. We're the last ones standing in the end. Taste the cotton candy of sweet victory" Lydia gestured to the room as she sang. Where her dad spun on a wheel that wouldn't stop. Delia trying to climb out of her sculpture to run away. Barbara trying to get up but being brought down by another smaller sculpture. Adam hopping about in a rug to get to his wife. "Claim the big old plush toy spoils of war. See those little ducks. Time to line 'em up. Show those local bono-phonies yer not invisible no more" the man pulled the mortal in after she hopped closer to him. Pushing their foreheads together for a moment. "Take a shot" he sang, the girl echoing it. "Take a shot" she stepped back so he would twirl her. He saw the opening and did as she wanted. "Let 'er rip, Let 'er rip" They sang. He pulled her close stepping dramatically to the right so she'd fallow. Then back, swaying from foot to foot to the melody he played through out the house. "Vengeance incarnate" he continued while the girl giggled. 

"Eye the target. Direct hit. Later losers. You are out" the sang in harmony as they danced in the center of the room. He turned her again to twirl "No one messes with my girl" he was loud for all to hear. "Or with my boy" she sang back to him. They spun together, jumping back when they were done "Look at us. What a team. It came late, but it's great to be seen." They held each others hands as they leaned in to the other. Resting cheek to cheek. Seeing Charles wheel roll over Adam. Making the thing fall against the wall. The man now being able to see a little straighter. Watching the two dance together and trying to focused his wobbling eyes. Adam was able to roll out of the rug. Standing up free he cheered. Running towards his wife who kicked the sculpture on her leg at Delia's. 

"We're a pair! Holy cow. Baby, there's no stopping us now. We are indivisible, unbreakable, formidable. Guess we ain't invisible no more" They finished, stepping back to twirl in a circle while the parental's began getting out of their traps. They danced out of the center. Laughing as the music died in the air. Twirling and scampering into the dinning room. 

The two stood at the end of the dinning table. Howling at their performance. Their victims slowly walking into the room. Frazzled and shaking. Delia grabbed on to her husband as the man chattered. Shaking in his cashmere socks. "I-Is there more" the red head spoke low. Not wanting to be heard. Lydia smiled at her, large and wicked. "Oh I'm not gonna hurt you-" she began porously pausing. Her companion running his nails down his lapel. "Few" Barbara relaxed a little, loosening her grip on Adams hand. The goths eyebrows shot up. She raised a hand flipping her wrist tot he side. "You didn't let me finish, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna bash your brains in" she chuckled, taking a step forward. A snort from behind her ruining the frightening atmosphere. "Ar-are ya qoutin the shinin" the demon asked as he snickered. The mortal rolled her eyes, standing up straight and turning to him. "I was setting a tone" she placed a hand on her hip. "Ya were bein a nerd" he insulted. 

She reached over and tapped him lightly. "Now it's ruined, thanks" she moved her head rather dramatically. But she still smiled at him. He stuck out his tonue as he moved his shoulder to take the hit. Chuckling at her dramatics. The woman yawned, cracking her jaw as she did so. "I'm gonna change into something less, eh sweaty" She told, turning to leave. The group moved out of her way, finding strength in their legs. They began walking to their prier seats. Lydia turned around quickly, staring hard at the demon. He jolted with a gulp at her stair. "You stay right there" she warned. Turning her head back and walking away. Beetlejuice took out a seat, plopping down and watching her walk a out of sight. Once she was gone he snapped his fingers. Smirking at the way everyone jumped in their seats. 

A pot of coffee and a empty mug appeared in the air beside him. He moved his finger slowly like he was tipping the pot. Pouring his girls favorite drink into the white mug. Once it was full her snapped his fingers again. Making the object disappear and the cup settle beside him. He grabbed the handle, raising it in a slight cheer. "Ta a long happy life heh" he teased, taking a sip of the scolding liquid. He set it down, breathing out the steam. "A-a whats the-" Adam tried to ask, leaning over the table to see the man. Barbara covered his mouth, guiding him to sit back down in his seat. Beetlejuice smiled knowingly. "What a what, Do I have somethin on my face, in my teeth. My hair perhaps" she waved his hand above his messy nest. The floral woman shook her head, sliding a magazine over to her husband. A signal not to ask anything more. 

"What about ya Chuck, got anythin on my face" He asked the business man that sat across the table from him. Leaning his head in his hand, presenting his dark cheek covered in lipstick stains to the room. He smiled at the man, showing off his wide, uneven teeth. He perked up his bushy brows for a second, conning the man to ask. Delia turned away from the stand off, slurping her coffee. Adam tapped the table, expressing his anxiety of the situation. But Charles was determined not to give in. Not to let his anger get the best of him. The stand off went on for a while, the pressure filling the room. 

The tension was interrupted by the goth re-entering the dinning room. She strutted in, wearing her uneven bottom dress with the bell bottom sleeves and built in corset. The room looked at her, fallowing her as she walked over to the demon. She grabbed his coffee, tipping the mug back and chugging it. "Sure take my thin's" he teased her. She held up her index finger, telling him to wait. When she was done she took in a deep breath, setting the mug down. "You drink coffee casually I need it to live" she rolled her eyes dramatically. He chuckled at her. "Put on your work shoes we have a job to do. Telling everyone you're back" she nodded her head at him. He cringed at the idea "Do we have ta" he muttered, knowing her answer. She arched her brow at him as she thinned her mouth. "Yes I had to tell all of them you were gone. And Ginger cried for two days" she informed, stressing the fact like it was a burden. The man rolled his head "Pff what a loser... she really cried" he glanced at her from the side. "Oh ya a water fall, Jacq to. When we cleaned out your locker at work" she crossed her arms. Watching as he nodded to her then stopped. His eyes opening wide. 

"Uh ya saw my locker" he asked, a nervous smile on his face. She nodded "I saw the picture if that's what you're asking" he looked down in embarrassment. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled. "Lets go" she said a little lighter. "Ah hang on fear aside, we have to call the doctor" Delia spoke up. Biting back her terror. The demon narrowed his eyes at her "Why she's walkin, talkin fine. Might have a slight head injury what with her choices in friends an all" he teased, glancing at the small girl. She shook her head as she smiled. She placed her tiny fingers on his shoulder, squeezing him gently. They looked at each other, mirroring the others smile. A cough from the business man caught the attention of the room. Everyone looked at him as he set the paper down. Finally looking at the demon. "You need to be here for the doctor, he needs to check your health then when you're cleared you need to go back to school" he informed, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Lydia stared at him rather harshly. She took her hand off the mans shoulder, moving to cross her arms over her chest. "Is that what I'm gonna do" she asked rather darkly. Her demon gripped the bottom of the chair. Picking it up and stepping away from her. He settled down closer to Barbara. Setting his hands on the table innocently. The business man straightened his tie "Yes thats what you'll do" he spoke more firmly. She leaned a little in her stands, arching her brow at the man. "Or what, you'll ground me. Take away my money. Force me to only study. Pump me with pills to make me obedient" she nearly hissed. The man huffed "just because you're 'friends' with this demon does not mean you can suddenly do whatever you want" he spoke louder, facing the goth fully. "Oh Chuck no" the demon mumbled, pulling out a bag of snacks. He opened it up and frowned dramatically at the destroyed mix. He shrugged going to eat it anyway. "You think he has something to do with this. He is not my strength I am" she pressed her hand to her chest. Watching her dad look at the corpse sitting t his table. "Ouch" he commented as he ate. 

The goth snapped, she climbed up on the table. Stepping into her dad view, blocking him from seeing anything else. "Listen to me damn it. Fuck your school and fuck your back water concepts that I need a strong man by my side to make me powerful. Or childish outbursts droned up my peers. This is me dad, no one else. Now I'm going to the neitherworld to, listen" the man tried to look passed her again to glare at the demon. She kicked his chair over. Making him fall to the ground. Delia got up quickly to help him. "I'm going to the neither world by my means. To help my friend face a difficult situation and tell people I care about that hey Beetlejuice isn't dead. Then maybe I'll work on your stupid program. Because guess what I'm tired of doing what you want and still getting shit back" she told the man rather loudly. "Enough" the red head told as she she stood up. Holding the mans hand as he collected himself. "You're right it is enough, I've had enough" the goth turned around on the table. As if on que the demon tossed his bag of unknown snacks. Climbing up on the table himself to stand in front of her. 

"Can say ya spell or my name" he told her. He reached over to grab her hand so they would fall together. "Lydia don't go" Barbara asked, standing up from her seat. The goth rolled her eyes "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she spoke quickly. Feeling the room reach for her. At the sound of the last syllable the table opened up under their feet. Swallowing them as they fell into the dark hole that was created. The room watching them go, to surprised to reach for them before the hole closed up. 

The sound of rushing wind and laughter filled the mortals ears. She was pulled closer to the man, feeling his body vibrate as he chuckled. "Priceless babes" he complemented. She looked up at him, seeing his glowing green eyes shinning in the absolute dark. Her anger dripping away as other feelings arose. "He should o' been more scared. Psh gettin ya power from me that's a laugh. Maybe I'm a pushin force but a power source ha" he rambled as he laughed. She watched his eyes move about the darkness. Calming down in his light. He looked at her as his laughter died down. She couldn't see his face, see if he was smiling or frowning at her. "Ya Ight Lyds" he asked her, his uneasiness clear in his tone. She smiled slightly at him, loving the sound of his voice. "Kiss me" she asked before her nerves could stop her. Getting the request out before a squeak reached her voice. She felt a cold touch on her cheek, feeling the mans large hand take over the side of her face. She tilted her head into it, letting the palm support her. She watched the eyes fall half open, moving closer to her.

Till she felt cold lips on hers, pressing gently into her. She placed her hand on his chest, rubbing the lapel between her fingers. While the other held his hand, intertwining their fingers. He pulled back sooner then she wanted. He chuckled at the way she leaned forward a little. She could see his face now as the dark was chased away by the bright orange sky of the neither world. The light gleamed off his wet teeth as he smiled. She couldn't help smiling back. He pulled out his umbrella, hitting the right button and springing out the top. He threw it up to slow their decent. Causing them to bounce in the air. Lydia jolted at the holt, grabbing on to him tighter. He chuckled at her and she pouted. Raising her shoulder as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Ya cute when ya pout" he told her. She squinted her eyes at him and his smile grew. 

A light pink began to shine in his features. Dusting his cheeks and coating his beard. But it only lasted a moment. The color was gone when the road house came into view. He groaned at the place. Frowning drastically at what was coming. Lydia looked over the blue building, Seeing nothing out of place. No one was out and about and none of the mans things laid on the yard. She rested her head on the man. Remembering how she sobbed on his sofa till she fell asleep. The smell of cigars comforting nd soothing her. She bit back the tears that wanted to form. Not letting them since there was no need to be sad. They landed on the dirt, both just standing pressed together. Staring at the house. Lydia took in a deep breath, forcing herself to pull away from the man. 

He collapsed the umbrella then moved to put it in his inner pocket with one hand. The other determined not to let go of the mortals fingers. Once the object was put away he went to smooth out his hair. Pushing it back and making it spike higher somehow. She looked him over, smiling in an odd way. Her viper lips looking kinder instead of malicious. She tilted her head a little making him chuckle nervously. She turned to the place, standing up straight. He began walking, squeezing the mans hand as they got closer. "Nervous" he asked her, a little mockingly. "Hmm she might be mad, but she's gonna be over the moon to know your safe" she shot over, seeing the demon avid her eye. They stepped onto the welcome mate of Gingers door. The goth raised her hand, knocking twice and rearing for a third. But her companion placed his hand over her fist to stop her. Instead of a response he shook his head. 

The door opened before she could ask him anything. They both looked at the moving door, the home owner slowly coming into view. The small peach skinned girl with long curled back blond hair and deeper yellow eyes looked out at them. Her multiple arms holding the door. She gasped at them, her large purple lips falling open as he jaw dropped. "Hey gin" the demon waved at her a little nervously. "AH-B-B- you" she frowned her eyebrows down. Rushing out of her house she began hitting the man with her open palmed hands. "Y-You jokester. You absolute mad man. A real scoundrel" she insulted. The man stepped back, Trying to love around so only his arms were hit. "Ah, abuse, she's abusing me" he shouted. Being forced to let go of the mortals hand so he could doge some hits. 

The taller woman quickly reached for the spider. Grabbing her and pulling her back. The woman flailed about as she was picked up. "You louisse, no good rotten to the core" she screamed out. "Aw Gin ya to kind" the demon waved her off bashfully. She screamed really loud at him. A rattling came from behind the mortal. She turned around to see the skeleton walk out into the commotion. He gasped at the sight of his friend "Mister Beetlejuice you are alive" he held out his arms, running to the man. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. Grunting as the man wrapped his arms around him. "Sometimes ya gotta give the public what they want" he grumbled, reaching up to pat the mans head. He picked it up and tossed the skull in the distance. Jacques let him go, his body turning around to find his head. 

"BJ You augh, and you Lydia. Going into the lost souls room. After we warned you, you could of died" the woman turned around to slap the girl in the arm. "Ow, that actually hurt you know" she dropped Ginger. Letting the angry girl fall to the floor. She quickly got up, dusting herself off rather harshly. Once she was done she glared at the demon, placing her hands on her hips and pointing at her boney friend. "Go pick up his pieces" she shouted. "Ok, ok" he sagged his shoulders as he walked after the skull her threw. The woman sighed, turning to face her friend. She placed a hand on her forehead from all the stress. "Are you ok at least" she asked a little calmer now. "Huh oh ya, well I passed out for a few days but I'm fine. Seeing a doctor later" the goth forced out. The woman nodded "Good...then we need your help with an issue" she began. A lot calmer now. 

Instead of elaborating she walked away, heading for the demons door. She opened the unlocked double doors. "Well that's unsafe" Beetlejuice teased as he set the skull down on the neck backwards. "Oh don't worry your stuff is safe" she told him, stepping out of the view of the door. She gestured for the mortal to step in rather annoyed. Lydia blinked at her, arching a brow at her actions. She began walking to the door, placing her platformed heels on the blue wood. Once inside she was met with her canine friend. The beast stood in the middle of the room, baring his teeth and growling at her. He hunched down as if to charge at her. He barked sending collected drool about in his fury. The goth stomped her foot down, taking in a deep breath to her diaphragm. She let out a loud note. Carrying it high like a roar of her stature. Making some things in the room shake. 

The hell hound whined, lowering himself in a submissively way. "Good boy" she told him at his obedience. She looked over her shoulder at the three that stood in the door way. "So that's how ya stayed in charge" the demon commented. She smiled amusingly as she looked up. "Well someone did say I had a voice like a banshee, why not use it" she shrugged her shoulder playfully. The man broke out in a large smile. "That was me" he told the spider overly excited. She raised a brow at him "I know I was there" she told him. He rolled his head so he wasn't looking at her anymore. He ran to his couch, jumping up and flopping onto it. Sending pillows everywhere as he nuzzled into the cushions. "Hmm my seats of a thousand farts" he hummed out. 

The goth giggled "ew gross" she commented. The demon sat up, kneeling on the couch as he looked over the back to see his companion. He smiled at her laugh. She reached over to him, brushing his hair back with her fingers. She giggled again this time softer. "Aw he missed his home" the skeleton spoke with his thick french accent. His small friend look over at him, noticing the miss placement of his skull. "Oh Jac, come here" she gestured for him to ben down to her level. His knees creaked as he did, letting her fix his head. She set him straight. "Well now that thats taken care of we should tell monster you're back" Ginger told more then suggested. Beetlejuice looked at her, his eyes widening with his smile. "He thinks I'm dead" he asked her. Already knowing the answer. "Oh no don't you -ah- dare" in a blink of an eye the man was gone from the couch. Leaving behind a can with a bug inside. 

Cerberus saw the thing scurry about and chased it down to eat. The three walked over to the window of the living room. Looking outside to the lot across the street. The demon reappeared on the lot, running around to the home owners beloved dog. "Augh he's back for five minutes and already causing mayhem" Ginger shook her head as she watched the scene. "Aw he missed you guys" Lydia joked, smiling at the mans antics. "I missed him, even his bullying" Jacques chuckled. "Thats not good...but yes I've missed him alot. It's strange. We've never been this close before. I mean he was gone for five years and we didn't notice. But this passed year we've really come close. He even comes over for dinners and doesn't yell t me for walking over to take care of his kitchen from time to time. I think it has a lot to do with you" the woman rambled, turning her attention to the mortal beside her. 

But the girl didn't seem to hear. To busy watching the man across the way. Even if he was to far to see what he was doing. The spider cleared her throat rather loudly, catching the others attention. She looked over at the smaller with wide eyes. Coming back from wherever her mind was. "So clearly you're not listening to focused on a certain showman. Have you spoken to him about the thing" she asked, Thinning her mouth a little. Lydia bit down awkwardly, showing her teeth a little. "Oh about Beetlejuice being in love with Lydia or Lydia being in love with Beetlejuice" the tall man asked. "Jacques" Ginger whined out in a warning. "Ah you knew, what the fuck you let me panic in the park" the goth started, jolting in realization about somethings. "There was no guy you were pushing us together when you sent us to the love hotel" she almost shouted. The woman rolled her yellow eyes "Of course I was. Which was not an easy task I might add. Seriously you'd think you two would what with the kissing and the touching and the hello the banter. But no you two are determined to not accept the other can be there for you. But your dead wrong, you two are adorable and admittedly very destructive" the woman rambled. 

"You do not seemed shocked that Beetlejuice is in love with you" Jacques commented, interrupting his friends ramble. Lydia returned to her awkward expression, Blushing a little at the fact. She saw the smallers face lit up in an open mouth gasp. Clasping her six hands together. "AH are you two dating. Have you finally confessed" she asked. Lydia bit her lip, moving her gaze to the window but not really looking outside. "Uh confessed....I mean we kissed" she grabbed a strained of hair, twirling it in her fingers. The woman sighed, her shoulders slumping. "So you're not dating just tip toeing again" she wondered. Setting a pair of hands on her hips. "Ah well maybe, I don't know. Would you call it dating or an expression of two souls dancing around each other in an ever changing rhythm. One cold and the other hot, circling the other in a need for what the other has. One dim and the other bright seeking light in an ever growing darkness as the other seeks the companionship. Unable to survive with out the other as they continue to dance in the void" she rambled. The woman blinked at her a little worriedly.

"Damn babes that's dramatic" a gravely voice spoke from the kitchen. Making her scream in surprise and embarrassment. The noise caused her hellhound to stand up tall, beginning to bark. "No-no there's no danger. Stop. Holt" she spoke in a warning tone. Cerberus stopped, sitting down where he was. He watched her as she placed her hand on her burning face. The demon walked into the room, smiling at her embarrassment. "So are you dating" Ginger asked the man. He rolled his eyes as he scowled at her "That's none of yer business" he warned. She stared unimpressed by his anger. "Well good, cause I know this amazing poet with a nack for the dramatics" she lied, waving her hand about. Jolting when the demons arm was placed in front of her. He dug his claws into the wall, His face darkening as he growled at her. She gulped stepping back into her friend. "A-at least define the relationship" she tried to keep her voice steady. 

The demon groaned, moving his hand away and dropping his arms to his side. He rolled his head to look at the mortal. "Woman always wantin ta talk" he gestured back to the spider. The mortal chuckled "But Beeeej hahaha" she tried to joke, laughing to much to keep up the whiny facade. "Couldn't make it through that one" he said, smiling at her failed joke. Once she calmed down he cleared his throat. Looking down at his muddy shoes he began to blush. A soft pink filling his cheeks. "I don't know Liked what ya said about bein two souls dancin togehter. Unable ta survive without the other. Even if it was super dramatic" he rolled his eyes. Looking away from everyone. "I like it to" Lydia agreed, taking in a deep breath to regain her confidence. "Besides we're already defined as a widow and her dead husband" she smiled wickedly. Beetlejuice laughed at her statement. Moving his gaze to her as he cackled. He glanced out side, his smile falling at the sight. "Shit" he ran off from sight of the glass. 

The door flew open harshly. Being kicked by a large man covered in hair. "BEETLEJUICE" he yelled inside the house. The demon stopped dead in his tracks. Gulping at the angry monster. "Yer road kill" he warned, rushing into the place with his heavy boots. The man went to run, getting grabbed by the monster. "Whow now partner, he's just saying hello in his unique way. He missed you Monster and didn't you miss him. I believe it was a very tall man that once said 'thought I'd be happy but I'm not' now who was that again" the mortal pretended to think. Tapping her hand to her cheek. The large man groaned "It was me" he reminded. Letting the demon go so he'd fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Yer lucky Miss Lydia's here or I'd make ya paste" he warned, cupping his hands together. Ginger perked up as she looked around "Ah lets have a cook out, a celebration of our favorite demon coming back from the void" she cheered. "Prince Vince was sent to da void" the monster laughed at his joke. Slapping his knee then walking away. "I'll get da grill" he told everyone. 

The goth held out a hand to her demon while everyone ran out to organize a party. He grumbled, taking her hand. She pulled him up, surprising him by how strong she was. "You alright" she asked, gesturing to his scowl. "Peachy, who doesn' love bein man handled" he cracked his neck a little bitterly. "Hey did you hear they're throwing you a party. Welcoming you back to the afterlife, now isn't that nice" she smiled at him, knowingly. "Ya suck at the manipulation game" he told her, cracking a small smile. "I'm great at the game" she emphasize. "Nah ya suck, I see ya web a mile away" he leaned closer to her as his smile grew wider. "Do you or do I let you see my strings, big man" she moved closer to him. Sticking out her tongue to lick up his lips. Hearing the hitch of breath in his throat as she did so. 

"Lydia" the spiders voice rang out from outside. She pulled back from him, taking pleasure in how surprised he looked. The pink dusting his face from beard to the tips of his chaotic hair. "Coming" she called out. turning away slowly. She lingered her hand in his till she had to let go. making her steps slow so he'd watch her go. Hiding her reddening face from him. She walked out the door, moving out of sight. She pressed her hand to the side of the house, taking in deep breaths as she fanned herself with her hand. She looked up so see Ginger staring at her. She blinked a couple times, registering the sight. "I'll make some cold lemonade" she told, reaching over to grab the girls hand. Making her walk to the end of the roadhouse where the spiders door sat. Dragging The goth around to help set up for their party.


	66. anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up we gonna get smutty moving forward.

Dear diary AHHHHHHH. No thats not me screaming its my heart beat. Its been beating very fast lately. I thought maybe I had a blood pressure problem. But no its a different issue. When I think about Beej my face gets all flushed and I start to sweat. My heart picks up, sorta feels like anxiety. But when I'm physically with him I'm calm. Relaxed. I don't know if I'm panicking or when I think about things to hard I cause my self anxiety like I do with everything. A lots gone down. My date was ruined by my shit dad exorcising my er Beej. And I lost my shit. Cried for two days then found the lost souls and ran in without a second thought. Super reckless, But I don't regret it. I got my friend back and I couldn't of been happier.

Except heh when I woke up from a coma and jumped him. It was super awkward and high pressure. But he kissed me and this time it didn't hurt. I didn't feel used or just a joke this time. Then we tormented my family ha. Sorta pissed they seem to think he's the reason I'm acting out. But I really am at my ropes end here. Even though I'm still doing this stupid school work. I mean I guess I really only have half a month left and a year. Plus it would look good on a resume that I didn't flunk or dropped out of collage. Plus it looks like I've been doing something productive for the passed few years instead of having this gap between high school and now. So now I'm stuck, trying to look good and dependable for employers in the future. Thanks Dad, once again you're screwing your daughter over.

Anyway the doctor checked me out, he said everything was fine but he still wants a cat scan done just to be sure. We agreed not to. So now I have the ok to go back to school. Luckily I spent last night working on shit on the website. Mostly cause my heart was pounding so hard I couldn't sleep. And cause Beej wanted to sleep in his own bed. I think he just missed everything and might be worried about something here. I can't tell what. If it's losing control, worries it might happen again. Or something else. Aside from that he's pretty much been glued to my hip. Maybe I'm just having that separation anxiety drum up by his presence and the last time he wasn't right beside me.

We haven't really defined the relationship. Like are we exclusive. I think so, I don't wanna be with anyone else. But is he exclusive. I hope so. I caved and smoked right before school. I had to I was jittery and my heart wouldn't stop yelling. I don't condone morphine pills but weed is always nice. Safe and actually does the job, plus it taste really good. So I'm not so panicky or anxious. I do how ever have to pretend to me functional and go to school. If I miss to many days it's an automatic fail.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia closed her book. Setting it to the side of her vanity with her make up kit. She got up from her stole, turning to her bed and grabbing her Mike Myers back pack. Full of text books she barely used and her laptop. She tossed it on her back. Swinging a little to hard and winding herself. She rubbed below her collar bone as she opened her door. Poking her head out to look down the hall. She rolled her eyes at herself, stepping out and walking down the path. Ignoring her dads opened office door as she turned down the stairs. Passing the family photos on her way. She rushed to the front door. Grabbing her shoes and tossing them on as she went out the door. She sighed out as she locked the door. "Relax ya monkey, what's anybody gonna do aside shame you. Like your not use to that. Stop being a spazz" she told herself. Grabbing her bike and hopping on.

She road down her usual route. Biking through the town passed her coffee shop. She picked up her usual order. Devouring her hashbrown and slowly sipping her coffee. Enjoying the beverage instead of consuming viscously. She was still drinking it by the time she had locked away her bike and made her way to her locker. She tossed it in the near by trash can, outside her class room. Her morning a blur of muscle memory. Sitting down in her usual seat and setting up her laptop. But as the teacher drowned on about this and that she couldn't help passing out. Resting her head in her hand as she fought to keep her eyes open. Losing and falling into a half awake state.

Unaware of when class was over till someone brushed her as they passed by. She sat up with a sniffle. Opening her dark eyes to the emptying room. She yawned, closing her lap top to pack away her stuff. She Put everything in her bag then tossed it over her shoulder. She walked out of the room, yawning again as she exited. "Lydia" she heard someone call out to her. A cracking voice mixed with a high pitch squeak. She turned her head to look at the two girls. Catching their surprised faces. "Hey guys" she greeted as usual. "Oh don't hey guys us, where have you been. I tried calling your house but your mom said you were out" The tall girl told, clenching her bag strap. "Of course Delia would. No I think I was in an exhaustion coma. I was asleep for a few days" she explained, rolling her eyes at her step moms lies. "Oh I knew you would eventually. You work, work and you don't sleep. What's this" the smaller tried to lecture. Getting side tracked by her friends expression.

The goth was smiling in a way they had never seen. A small grin on her face, sitting like it had always been there. The red head pointed up to the look. "You're smiling Liv, actually smiling. With out a joke" Bertha commented making the girl chuckle. "Um ya I can do that you know" she told them both. She arched her brow but the smile still stayed. "But you don't" Prue added. "Oh so sorry excuse me let me find my permanent scowl then" she spoke sarcastically. "I didn't mean that. It's nice seeing you smile for a change" The red head rolled her own eyes. "Am I kicked out of the play yet" the goth questioned. Changing the subject to stop a coming argument.

"No but he does want you to do more scenes with Claire" Bertha told, dragging her arms behind her as she walked. "Augh no" Lydia tilted her head back to groan. "Well she is your leading lady" Prue teased. Causing the girl to stick out her tongue in disgust. The three walked to the auditorium. Walking up the few steps one by one. Most of the cast was on stage both begin and in front of the curtain. The duos were running lines for the director. Acting out scenes for him. Lydia walked out on stage to see who was all there. Just the clones practicing the story tellers of the play. Tommy stashed in a corner with his costume on. The giant plant head and pot, held up by to tick straps. One of the old foot ball team members dressed in a leather jacket stood beside him. Along with another man who was short and angry looking. But he was talking up a storm with them.

"Ah there she is our leading lady" the director bellowed. speaking from his diaphragm so his voice echoed through out the room. The goth looked back stage for the blond woman but she was no where to be seen. She looked back at him, pointing to herself slowly. The man nodded his head. He pulled him self up to the stage from where he stood on the ground. Showing how agile he was for such a frail boney man. He held out his arms, script in hand as he began walking. "Our venomous widow, the woman with the most flair and panaze. A voice of such potency she could break glass" he complemented loudly. Making the young woman blush at the attention it caused. She cleared her throat "Thanks" she spoke. Not sure what to say. She walked back behind the curtain. Bumping into her rival as she stepped back. "Ouch Like what's where you're like going" the woman pushed her out of the way.

Lydia just rolled her eyes instead of retaliating. She walked out behind the blond. Hearing the director clap his hand. "Welcome all to out last rehearsal. Ah feels like yesterday we were arguing over what to preform. What fit everyone's talents both acting strength and singing strength. Now here we are, renewed, changed. Bound. Here to present a performance of a life time. To impress ourselves with our range and harmony. Now let us have our last practice" he waved his hand up into a cup form. Pressing his other behind his back. He turned around and jumped off the stage. "From the top Gretchen, Cerena, Penelope" he called out to the clones. He sat down as they began to sing.

The whole cast giving it their all as their last rehearsal. Proving to the director all their hard work given through out the year. At the end of their display the man stood up form his seat. Clapping his hand loudly at their work. "Amazing. Superb. Breathtaking. The passion of it all. Except you Mike work harder" he pointed to the short angry man playing the flower shop owner. The man looked about frantically. "Ah and Lydia my dear" the director bellowed. "Fuck" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "If ever the was a more obvious declare. A woman in love always shows her stripes by being more beautiful then ever, more passionate. Moving about with out strain as her shadow supports her every move" he hollered poetically. "Mother fuck" she sighed to herself. "And there is the timer by dears. I will see all of you preforming night and if any of you ditch be warned" he threatened. Pointing a finger at the group. He chuckled then turned to his bag, preparing to go.

"I hate him" Lydia mumbled as she turned around to walk behind the curtain. Her two friends were standing near by, waiting for her. "Hey, he was being kind a creepy again" Prudence commented on the mans behavior. "I'll say, what did he mean" Bertha asked, handing the girl her bag. The got took it, throwing it over her shoulder. Before she could come up with an excuse Claire's voice caught their attention. "In love huh like with who. Oh of course mister gross and perverted. Like them like old Lydia" the blond mocked. "Are you talking about BJ" Bertha asked a little defensively. "Oh are you two together now, that would explain your permanent smile" Prue spoke, pressing her finger to her chin.

The goth nearly growled at her. Baring her teeth as she raised her lip. "Ha oh that's like precious. Gross with pathetic" Claire snorted. "Whats it to you" the goth shot back, crossing her arms. "Oh nothing just like a concerned girl talking to like another girl. You know Like you do" she smirked at her enemy. Getting an eye roll in return. She walked around the girl slowly. Pressing her heels down on the floor. "I'm just like concerned is all. I mean you're like such a virgin and all. And he's like so obviously into sex. I just like wanna make sure you're like not boring him" she pouted. Lydia knew it was bait but she couldn't stop herself from echoing "Boring" a little shocked. "Yes like boring. Sure maybe he's into the sweet stuff now. But like what if he hates that you won't like you know let him stick it in. And leaves you because he needs the sexual satisfaction" she pretended to whine.

Her rival clenched her hands, looking over at the blond in a glare. "Well then he's not right for me is he. I shouldn't have to put out just to keep someone. That manipulation. Not to mention mental abuse. It's a toxic dynamic and if h-he gets bored with me for that then I don't need th-that in my life. My self worth is more important then keeping someone on in my life" she tried to hold her ground. Keeping emotions back. But the woman seemed unconvinced. "Alright. It was just like friendly advice. I'm like sure that raging pervert will be ok neeeever having sex again. Like congrats Lydia" she snickered as she left. Her three clones walking behind her.

The goth growled as she watched her go. "Liv, hey I'm sure she's wrong" Prue tried to comfort. "Ya he likes you, probably. Besides if he really just wants sex it's ok to say goodbye" Bertha winced at her own words. Lydia shook where she stood, clenching her fists harder. "I want her to be wrong. Personally I think about it sometimes. What if I'm not enough. I don't wanna cut him out of my life, I- need to lay down" she placed her hands in her hair. Taking in a deep breath. "I am In control of my emotions" she told herself. Taking in another deep breath. "I chose how I feel" she mumbled. "It's ok, you know we'll be with you no matter what you do" Bertha interrupted. The girl just nodded. Not trusting her voice in the moment.

She pushed her rising anxieties down. Taking in one deep breath. "I'm gonna head to class, last one before I gotta be home so there's probably a test in there" She rolled her eyes. Turning on her heel to walk to the door. She ignored her friends worried glances. She pushed the door open, noticing Claire and her friends hanging out by the door. Clearly waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at the cruel girl. "Don't you have something better to do then wait for me, or are you that obsessed" she didn't wait for a replay. Heading down the hall as the blond gasped very offendedly. It made her snicker a little, till her personal anxieties spiked up again.

Her last class was hard to concentrate in. Her inner voice distracting her and screaming at her. Things other people have said, things she personally feared. She barely got her notes down when the clock struck the end of class. She gripped her bags straps as she walked through the halls, Biting her lip. She shook her head at the bruising feeling. The pain grounding her for a moment. Before memories of the man flooded in. The way he'd kiss her when she would bite to hard on herself. Her face flushed and her heart pounded harder. "Fuck" she breathed out. Feeling herself about to panic. She ran, ran out of the building and to her bike rack. She struggled to get her lock off, grunting angerly at it till it came off. She hopped on her bike and peddled away. Trying her hardest to get away form the school. She gripped her handles to hard, making it hard to turn when she needed.

Eventually she made her way to the large barn covered bridge that connected the road to her drive way. She tossed her bike out the other end of the tunnel. Breathing out rather loudly. The exorcise not helping to calm her down. "Ah fuck" she cussed out, holding her chest as her heart pounded. The organ hurting as her muscles tightened. "Fuck you Claire" She shouted. Moving to lay down on the ground for a moment. She looked up at the bright sky. Trying to focus on the clouds that went by on the bright blue background. Trying to calm herself down. She took in a deep breath. The area devoid of noise and chatter. Only the wind to keep her company as it passed over the water below. She closed her eyes as she calmed down. Her panic settling to a mild anxiety now. 

She sat up, brushing pebbles out of her hair. "This was stupid. Why did you panic. Whats wrong with you. Was it what Claire said. Why it's just sex it's not the end of the world. Even if you know you hate it and he loves it. Augh Ginger was right we shouldn't of been so awkward about it" she ran her hand through her hair. Raising her head up. Staring out at the red barn. She bit her lip as she looked at the plain red wood. Wondering what she should do. If she was in the right set of mind to leave. She stood up, moving one foot after the other to the barn. She pulled out her chalk from her breast pocket of her uniform. She took in a deep breath, beginning to draw a door. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. I open the door to BJ's road house" she called out a little shaky. The door took form as she knocked three times.


	67. That sneaky man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Daddy kink ahead.

A purple light formed from the creases of the formed door. Letting the mortal knew her spell worked. She pushed open the door, stepping into the mist that reached up to her knees. She closed the door behind her, moving her feet nervously from the purple light onto blue wood. Watching as the room came into view, blue walls chasing away the purple lights. the mist clearing as she stepped away from the portal. Looking out at the room, her sights landed on the demon sitting on the couch. His wide green eyes stared back at her, surprised by her presence. "Hey" she greeted awkwardly, waving her hand up and giving it a shake. She cringed at her own behavior. The man chuckled "Ya lookin a little tense over there" he chuckled. Patting the spot beside him on the couch. 

Lydia ran her teeth over her lip. Moving her feet to walk around the back of the couch. She tentatively sat down. Feeling the mans eyes on her. It didn't help her anxieties, being watched. He raised a brow at her. "Whatdya doin" he asked. "What who me nothing. Just you know hanging out" she blurted, sighing at her own awkward behavior. He just chuckled at her. He placed a hand on her head, making her jolt. "Ya cute" he told her, making her blush deepen. Till she was red from forehead to chin. "What no little pout or comeback" he teased. But the goths brain was barely registering. Her heart beat being to loud to her. "Ya and you're adorablood thirsty. Cute but vengeful" she shot back. He smiled wide at the complement, turning himself to her. He placed his hand under her chin to move her head. 

He leaned over, pushing her chin up so he could meet her lips. Setting his on her painted pair. Lydia relaxed at the touch. Titling her head a little to feel more of him. Losing herself for a moment in his gentle touches. But her anxieties began whispering to her again. She swallowed hard at them, stiffening again. She went to touch him. Suddenly not knowing where to put her hands. What was a good place that was also strategic. She placed them on his chest as she always did. Unsure of how to escalate what they were doing. 

He placed a hand on her bare thigh, lightly touching her before settling. His fingers brushing past her brown skirt. She jolted very noticeably. Taking her hands off him quickly. He pulled back from her, moving his hand down to her knee instead. She bit her lip nervously watching his smile fall. "What's wrong" he asked, his tone unreadable to her. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. He exhaled harshly through his nose. A little steam coming out "I ain't manipulatin ya" he almost shouted. She Frowned her brows, her shoulders falling at his sudden out burst. "I know" she simple said. He leaned back from her, resting his head in his hand. "Then what" he asked a little lower. Lydia looked to the side, sighing greatly. "I-I'm trying to be um. What you want. Or I guess what um- I'm trying to um. I know you're very- you have a bigger sex drive then me ok and I don't want you to get bored with me" she stammered out. Finding the words hard to find. But she pushed anyways knowing she should say it. 

He smiled at her. "Ah Lyds" he started, chuckling as she looked up at him through her lashes. "I know ya ain't inta sex. Ya said that before, is not gonna change jus cause ya datin someone" he told her. She blinked, titling her head up to look at him properly. "So you don't mind" she asked a little confused. He smirked at the question "Babes if I'm really hanckerin I got a whole drawer full of flesh lights, vibrators, dildos, cock rings. A dick sword I got on sale. An If I really want an adventure I got em grenade dildos" the woman smiled at his list. Finding it hard not to chuckle a little. "I'm good, I don't need ya ta put out... sorta hurts that ya forcin it" he mumbled the last part. Not really wanting her to hear. 

He smile fell at the words. She instinctively reached out for him. Placing her hand on his bicep. "I'm sorry... There's no excuse for that. I got in my own head today, mostly cause Claire and her big silicon lips went yapped about how open you are about your wants and how I'm not into sex. I know she was doing just to piss me off for reasons I won't go into" she told, trying to keep her telling short. The man rolled his eyes "What a bitch" he said instead of insulting her like she was expecting. "One day I'm jus gonna make out with ya right in front o her. Pick ya up and spin ya around. Bring ya close enough to kiss and jus lose ya in it. In front of everyone. Heh fuck ya chuck" he spoke out to the room. Lydia giggled at him "I'd love that, This is my boyfriend and you can all suck my ass about it" she told to no one. 

Beetlejuice chuckled, his cheeks turning a light pink as he looked at the mortal. "Ya boyfriend. Thought those titles were to norm for ya" he spoke, barely hiding his joy at the name. She shrugged her shoulder awkwardly as her smile wobbled. "I like being dramatic but stature wise thats what you are. My...boyfriend" she blushed deeply at the name. Both of them smiling wide. His hair began to change from the bright green to a soft pink. The color coating his locks, down into his beard and whiskers. That almost made a mustache. The demon leaned over to kiss her forehead. Causing her to look up at him. He moved down, Leaving a soft kiss on her nose. She giggled at the touch. Moving back to shake her head. 

"Hey" she began to speak, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why did you get so defensive about manipulation" she pondered out loud. He looked away from her. His smile falling, along with the fluffy pink in his hair. "Some guppies at work bein dicks. Got a call for a job so I went in. Not really carin ya know money I guess. But they were askin questions an I sang like a canary bout it. They all laughed askin what ya were offerin an when I was gonna ditch ya for somethin else" he re told. Removing his hand away from her leg he brought it closer to himself. Digging his nails into his sleeve as he rested it on his arm. Lydia leaned over, placing her head on his arm. "People suck, we already knew that. But I know something no one else does" She smiled at him. Watching him huff "Ya what's that" he grumbled. "That no matter what we've been through we've stayed close by to each other. You waited for me till I came back from the realm of monsters. Took care of me till I was strong enough to move on my own" she poked him lightly. Watching as his irises moved to look at her. 

"Ya you're not gonna find better then me, I ate a griffin. How are you gonna give that up" he smiled at her facts, turning his head to look at her. "Was it tasty" he asked. She pressed her lips together then opened them with a pop "Like chicken" she told. He moved his face over to hers, pressing their noses together. A little hard so when he pulled back his would make that honking noise she loved so much. She giggled at the sound. His phone began to ring from the stole he had bought. They looked over at the monster shaped plug in, ringing rather enthusiastically. "Auuuuugh" the demon groaned at the sound. "What is it" Lydia asked, sitting up on her cushion. "It's work. Boss got a gold card tellin 'er I came back. Now she's pilin shit on me" he complained. "What a bitch doesn't she have other workers" she asked. 

"Ya but she super hates me cause ya know demon. But I'm stuck in contract" he rolled his eyes. Lydia thinned her mouth at the fact. "Ey how bout I come by later, after I tell er to shove it" he smirked at her. She couldn't help the pleased smile that formed on her face "Sure, you might have to pull me away from my assignments thought" she warned. Raising her brows. They stared at each other a moment as the phone rang. An awkward air settling between them. "Ooof could cut the air" the demon commented, shaking his jacket as if he was sweating. Lydia giggled "Ya I guess things are a little awkward. Do I like just leave then" she wondered out loud. The man shrugged "I guess, I mean I gotta go like awhile ago." He got up from the couch with a grunt. 

The mortal jumped up from her seat. Looking over to see the man in his uniform. A dirty old jacket over his suit. And a hat that read guide, squishing down his hair. Again they looked at each other in an odd stand off. "Do-do we hug goodbye" she asked, squinting her eyes at her own awkward behavior. "Do we kiss" the demon asked, cringing at the situation. He rolled his head along with his eyes. He reached over and picked the girl up in a tight hug. She Laughed at the sudden lift. Being squeezed by her companion. He set her down, smiling at her laugh. "There see ya tonight" he saluted. "Ok, home, home, home" she chanted a little stiffly. No real destination in mind. 

She appeared in the air. The demons smiling face turning into a bad painting, surrounded by fake plants. She fell onto a table, breaking the legs at the bottom. The table dipped as a woman screamed. She slid down the wood till she reached the floor. A plate of sweets falling down with her. Hitting her in the face. "Augh" she began to laugh as she stood up. She licked her lips, taste the cake on her face. "Shacks sweets" she asked, looking over the room. Delia stood by the wreckage, her mouth opened in surprise. "Lydia" her dad called out from beside the woman. "What am I running a moment. Sorry I'll be sure to fall from the sky next time" she shot at the man sarcastically. Her rolled his eyes at her dramatics. She turned to walk out of the room. Not helping to clean up the mess she made. 

She walked to the stairs. Hearing a fight break out about her actions. How she was obviously with the demon and bad influences. It made her chuckle. She stepped up to the second floor. Running into Adam as turned to the hall. "Dear lord" the man gasped at the mess of cake on her face. "It's fine but I broke the table legs" she told him, gesturing to the down stairs. "Oh I'll get my wood glue" he clapped, running up the stairs. A cold wind blew by as he did so. Lydia walked to the bathroom to clean her face. taking awhile to wash everything away. Her makeup washing away as well. "Well fine I'll just be dreary and dead then" she told herself. Looking into the mirror at her now clean face. How dark the circles under her eyes were and how bruised her bottom lip looked from all her biting. "Hmm might just wear lipstick if he's coming over. heh" she commented. Scrapping the bruise with her teeth. 

She walked out of the bathroom to head to her own room. Closing her bedroom door and locking it behind her. She looked out at her messy room. Suppressing the urge to clean everything. She walked to her bed, stopping dead and realizing her bag wasn't there. "Fuck" she called out. Remember she had left it by the bridge. She rushed to her door unlocking it and flying it open. Stopping when she saw her dad standing in the hall. He jumped at her sudden appearance, clinging her back pack to his center. "Oh" she spoke out. "I saw it on my drive home, you know you shouldn't leave your things laying all around. Someone will steal it" he lectured. "Ya it was an accident, I'll keep a better eye on it" she spoke. The man eyed her waiting for her to say something else. She gave a polite smile, curling her lips as she did so. "Whelp I got homework so" she turned to her room. Walking in and re locking the knob. 

She made her way to her desk, zipping open the bag and pulling her lap top out. She set it down then dropped the bag on the floor. She sat down, cracking her knuckles to start up on her work. As she predicted she got absorbed in the assignment. Not noticing when the sun began to go down or when her pill alarm went off. She turned it off, taking what she needed then going back to work. She didn't notice when a purple light came into her room or a cool mist filling her dirty floor. She typed away, not hearing the foot steps coming to her. Or seeing the reflection less man in her screen. He stood behind her, his smile wide and mischievous. He Leaned down to her. Snaking his hands on her shoulder. She tensed, pausing her typing for a second. "Ey babes" the man announced, a little quick. Knowing how fast her reflexes are. She relaxed at the sound. Lowering her shoulders and going back to typing. "Hey, I'm almost done this essay just like a thousand more words" she told him. "How long does it take ta write a thousand" he asked. Getting a slight cringe from the girl. She clenched her teeth as she frowned. Not wanting to answer. 

"Fine new I couldn' pull ya away any how" he huffed setting his chin on her shoulder. He moved his hands down her front. His fingers dipping into her uniforms jacket. Pulling back her lapel. He ran his hands down the fabric slowly, straightening it. He moved to kiss her neck as he passed her breasts. Barely touching them with his knuckles as he went down. He felt the shiver run down her. But she didn't stop typing. He sighed against her neck, moving his hands up her button up shirt. He moved to cup his thumbs just under her chest. Feeling her bra long gone. He smiled for a second. Reaching his hands up to cup her breasts in his large hands. "I'm bored" he whined as her typing stopped. "So that warrants you touching my boobs" the goth asked a little annoyed. 

"Aw but I'm bored and their fun, plus I'm not hurtin no one an outta way for ya ta write" he told her. Not moving his hands from her. She thinned her mouth as she hummed, contemplating. She looked down at his hands "Hmm fine, but no squeezing that shit hurts and no removing clothes" she agreed. Just wanting to get the assignment done quickly. She heard his dark chuckle as she went to write. Ignoring his gratification for the situation. He moved his hands down a bit. No longer holding her. He lightly touched the bottoms of her breasts barely moving them as he massaged the areas. Running his thumbs over the side and the top of them. Lydia straightened her sitting, blinking a few times at his actions. He moved his mouth to her neck. Kissing a little hard so it wouldn't tickle her. Again he felt a shiver run down her spine. Smiling at the sight. 

He heard her swallow hard, clearly trying to concentrate. He kissed along her neck to her jaw. He blew on her ear lightly as he pressed his touch on her a little more. Moving her breasts as he rubbed and massaged under and between them. Keeping his thumbs lagging. Caressing her with his nail to tease her. Her breathing picked up as he kissed back down to her neck. He smiled at the sound. Feeling her face heat up drastically. Even her neck felt warm under his lips. He too the opportunity to move his fingers inwards. Feeling around and lightly touching the space below her hardened nipples. She gasped at the feeling. Shooting her hand from the computer to her mouth. He bite the bottom of his lip. Continuing to touch her, waiting for her to freak out. He took a chance, he brushed his finger over one of her nipples. Barely touching it. She shook under him, pressing her hands to her face to stifle a moan. But he heard it. 

She quickly turned her head to look at him, her dark eyes glaring at him despite how large her pupils had gotten. He removed himself, stepping back with his large steps. "What are you doing" she asked, sounding almost pissed. He smiled innocently "Playin with ya boobs, Like I said" he shrugged. Stepping over to her bed. She covered herself, pulling her Lapel over her shirt to hide herself. Still feeling his touch all around her. "Well stop" she told him, turning back to her assignment. The man flopped onto her bed. She read over her last line. Trying to figure out what she had been saying in her essay. She went to go type but lost her train of thought. 

Her body burned, chasing the cool touches that still lingered on her. The lips on her neck, the hands all around her breasts. She took in a deep breath to try and calm herself down. But she couldn't. She moved her hips slightly, feeling how wet her underwear was. She bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them to her essay, forcing herself to focus. But she couldn't. She chanced a glance at the man, seeing him staring at her. He quickly threw his head back, pretending he wasn't watching her. She shook her head at him. Moving back to her work. But even scooting her chair forward felt good to her. It was hard to concentrate. She cleared her throat. "How was work" she asked. trying to fill the space. The man snorted "Ya don' wanna know about all em confused guppies flappin their jaws like fish. I hate it. Why ya askin, thought ya hated small talk" he smirked as he looked at her. "Pff I mean ya" she rolled her eyes at her shelf. 

Trying to find something to talk about. To bring her temperature down. "But if ya bitin, ran inta a murders, some drunk drivers. A man who I punched cause he was so stupid. Oh an a mob boss that was funny" he listed. The woman got out of her chair, not knowing what she was doing. She walked over to him, standing in front of him. She crawled on top of him, setting her legs on either side of him. He tried not to smile at her as she got on top. Not wanting to scare her off. She sat down on him, not looking at his eyes. "And you settling ok at home" she asked. He smiled at her. "I mean it is my home so yah" he placed a hand on her hip, moving her to sit back a little. Hearing her gasp when she was placed over his bulge. She could feel how hard he was through the worn fabric. The feeling exciting her rather then annoying her. 

He ignored her, letting her get use to everything as he talked. "Been loungin bout when I can. Messin with the monster across the street. Heh he gets so mad" Lydia nodded, looking down at his unbuttoned collar. His chest hair peeking out the top. She reached out to his chest, her fingers shaking. She reached for a button but stopped. The man snorted and she looked up at him. "I'm tryin I really em babes. Lettin ya do what ya want an go ya pace. But whatdya doin" he asked her. Raising his hand up to his lose tie. He pulled it off easily, setting it beside him. The mortal tensed, bringing her hands back to her self as she looked away. 

"U-I-" she began, sighing at her stammering. "I don't know myself" she bit her lip. Bringing her hand up to push her hair back. "Whatdya want" he asked her, not moving from where he laid. She took in a deep breath. Moving to look at him, her eyes pleading, pupils blown wide. "I want...to maybe.... try. But I don't wanna ruin anything" she told him. Not really giving an answer. Beetlejuice raised a hand to her. Placing his claw like fingers on her face, Brushing her hair back. "Let me take care of ya. Show ya what I'm like, I guarantee it won' ruin anythin" he promised. She bite her lip as she thought about it. He moved his thumb over her cheek and down her chin. Pulling the flesh from her teeth. "Ya can say no" he told her. Not really wanting her to say no. He shifted a little, purposely moving so he'd brush against her again. She made a sound in her throat nodded "ok" she agreed. He moved his hand from her face to push himself up. She made a noise in her throat at the feeling. 

Looking back at the man. "Ok, show me" she asked. He removed his hand from her leg, using it to push himself up. She tilted a little in her position, being pressed against him in a way that mad her shiver. He felt the shakes run over him. Grunting a little at the feeling. He cupped her face, bringing himself closer to her. She titled her head up ready to meet his cold lips. He hid his smile at the invitation. He gently placed his lips on hers, letting her lipstick coat his mouth. Lydia Melted into the touch. Moving her arms from her center to his shoulders. grabbing his lapel and pulling it back so she could touch his chest. Running her hand up to his open collar. Her anxieties being replaced with a hot lust. A feeling she rarely got. As she moved her hands so did her. Returning his right hand to her thigh, moving up her skirt as he dragged his nails across. Making sure not to scratch her. He placed his over behind her. Snaking under her white shirt and touching her bare back. 

She gasped in the kiss, opening her mouth at the cold washing over her from her back. He took the opportunity to wiggle his long tongue inside. Pressing just the tip past her teeth. She grabbed onto him, moving her hips forward for more pressure. The man gripped her hip as he pushed up. She leaned back from the kiss, taking in a deep breath as she did so. He brought his tongue back inside his mouth. He placed his hands on her side, setting over her clothes as he leaned back to give her space. "Sorry" she began. "Ya don' say sorry babes" he raised a brow at her. Noticing her frown outlining how tight she was clenching her teeth. "I- augh I'm having a mortal moment" she degraded, glaring at her fingers. "It's been awhile" she confessed. He leaned over, kissing her cheek so she'd look at him. "Ya afraid" he asked knowing what she'd answer. "No" she lied. 

He smirked, placing his hand on her upper back. He leaned to the side, moving the mortal with him. She grabbed him as she was moved, being placed on her back instead of on his lap. Once she was down on the soft mattress he kneeled between her legs. Leaning down he captured her lips with his again. Giving a long gentle kiss to ease her nerves. She began to relax, losing her hold on him. He leaned back, unable to stop his smiling anymore. He looked over her flushed face. Her cheeks red, coating her nose in the color. Her large eyes, fighting with herself as she stared up at him. He snapped his fingers, turning out her light. She gasped at the absents. "Ya gettin in ya own head again. Over thinkin. Close ya eyes babes, let me take care of ya" the demon spoke to her. His voice so low and deep. It made her swallow hard. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly. Seeing his bright eyes and the out line of him before all she saw was darkness. 

"S-shouldn't I be doing something" she asked, tensing again. "Nah ya jus lay there, letting out every sound ya want" his voice was in her ear. Sending a shiver over her. He kissed her cheek. leaving a faint mark from her lipstick that sat on his bottom lip. He moved down her body, planting kisses along her jaw. She titled her head back and he smirked. Kissing the front of her neck down to her collar bone. He began un buttoning her shirt as he trailed back up the side of her neck. Huffing in certain areas to make her overly aware of her body. She gasped out at the feeling. Her body tensing again as she realized he was unbuttoning her shirt. The demon ran his uneven teeth along her neck to her shoulder. Distracting her from her secondary thoughts. She arched at the feeling, letting out a small moan. 

The man smiled against her, pulling her shirt open slowly. Letting her skin meet the air while he ran his teeth down again. pressing down a little harder. Lydia shot her hand to his hair, feeling his hum against her skin. She bit her lip, opening her eyes to look down. Seeing the man look up, barely making out his large grin. He placed his hand that wasn't holding him up to her body. He ran his palm over the side of her hip, slowly making his way up. She felt the pleasant cold of his touch on her breast. Groaning at the way he moved his hand over her. Rubbing his thumb under her nipple. It made her grip his hair for a second. Releasing the locks when she heard a hiss. He moved closer to her face rather quickly. 

When he got close she could see his glowing eyes more clearly. Tensing at the red that looked back at her. Worried she angered him. But he slammed his lips on to hers before she could ask. His nails dragging down her side made her moan in the kiss, moving her hips up instinctively. The demon pushed his down, grinding into her. She gripped his hair again as she pressed her knees to his side. Raising her feet off the mattress. The man growled in their kiss. She let him go at the sound, forcing herself to move her knees away. Despite her heating body wanting to drag him closer. He moved his hand from her breast to push himself up. The goth got a clear view of him now. As clear as she could with the darkness, her lap top being the only light in the room. Aside from the demons glowing eyes. "S-Sorry did that hurt" she asked, her voice shaky and hard to push out. "Nah I love ya pullin my hair" he spoke breathlessly. "Cause you're red" she told him like it was a secret. He closed his eyes for a second, letting out a struggled chuckle. 

"Ya the only one that notices, All my moods. My every colors" the demon kissed her cheek. "It's called passion Lyds. Ya make me so hot. Like I'm a beast an all I wanna do is taste ya" he whispered to her, his voice coming out so needy it made her quiver. Tightening around the man again as he grinded into her. "Yes" she breathed out before her mind could register the answer. In the blink of an eye he was gone from her torso. She opened her eyes wide at his absence. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking out at the room before her. 

Beetlejuice glowing eyes gave him away. He was lower then her now, kneeling on the floor. He snaked his hands to her hips, gripping her sides and pulling her down. She yelped at the force, forgetting just how strong the man was. He lifted up her skirt, tossing it over her stomach. She went to close her legs but he placed his hands on her thighs. Pulling her open. "Ya doin it again" he told her. "AH no you're just-" the mortal tried to think of an excuse. Her secondary thoughts stopping with a loud moan when he pressed his lips to her underwear. Running his bottom lip up the fabric. He hummed at the taste of the wet spot that had formed. She threw her head back at the feeling, pressing her hips closer. The man sighed above her clit, holding her hips still with a hand. "Ya already so wet, babes. That makes daddy happy" he teased. Reaching up to grab the waist band with his teeth. She moaned at his word, Moving her hand to cover her face in embarrassment. He chuckled as he pulled the panties down. Letting go of them to pull them down her legs with his hand. 

She watched him staring at her, Running his tongue over his lips. She groaned at the sight. Waiting in anticipation for him to touch her. Luckily he was an impatient man. When he really wanted something. He licked her lightly, the tip of his tongue barely touching her but enough to make her gasp. He groaned at the taste of her. Moving closer to her, planting a kiss on her lips. Tasting everything. She let out a shaky breath at the feeling. Laying back down on her bed. Losing herself in his small touches. Feeling his inpatient's in every move. But his need to tease winning out. He moved his hands all around her as he played around. Caressing her thighs and giving them a little squize here and there. Running them around to her hips and upper leg, dragging his nails across. 

"Oooh Beej please" she moaned out, her voice coming out in a whine. "Heh thought ya didn't beg" he teased. Planting a sticky kiss on her leg. She whined, covering her mouth at the pathetic noise. "Don' do that, I wanna hear everythin. Sin for me babes heh" he chuckled at his speech pattern. He stuck out his tongue, pressing the long apentage against her. Licking up and down betwee her pink lips. "Ah yes" she moaned out, arching her back as she tilted her head back. Her whole body burning with a need. She gripped the bed when he began mouthing her. Seeming to be speaking against her sensitive areas. She tried to keep her legs still and not hit him. Her body spasming from the pleasure. Wanting to both jump from it and move closer. The demon mouthed around her clit, barely touching it as he edged closer to it. She moaned louder then before, kicking her foot out and hitting her bed post. 

Beetlejuice chuckled at her spasm. The vibration running over her. She moved her hand to his hair, looking down at the red eyes that glowed back at her. His lids half closed as he looked over at her. Moving back down to lick her. He dipped his tongue inside, watching as she whined. Her mouth hanging open as her eyebrows pointed up. She smiled at the sight. Taking pride in every sound. He couldn't help his own moan at the feeling of her all around his tongue. Her taste everywhere. She gripped his hair, spreading his locks between her fingers. The action making him move faster, looking for anything to make her pull him. When she didn't he removed his tongue, hearing the disappointed inhale she did. He licked his lips, leaving her pulsing for his return. He went back to teasing her, licking the outside of her and moving his thumb near her clit but not close enough to be what she wanted. "Come on babes, pull my hair, push me inta ya. Hold my head in place so I can't Leave" he begged. Breathing over her. She just nodded frantically, unable to speak. He smile at the action. 

Moving his head back down. He slipped his tongue back inside, mouthing between her lips. He wiggled the appendage around. Spelling out the alphabet with his tongue. Tracing lower case and upper case. She moaned at the movements. gripping his hair hard. She pushed him closer to her like he wanted. Loving how his lips felt pressed so hard against her. He rewarded her by moving his thumb closer to her clit. Just barely touching it. She screamed, moving her hips up and down. Keeping him in place as she rode his face. He gripped her thigh hard. Moving his tongue faster. He mouth hung open as she moaned out. Whining every now and again. The pleasurer he gave her being so intense she barely registered when she was about to tip over. 

"Oh Beej I-I'm AHhhh" she cam before she could warn the demon. Holding him in place as her orgasm hit. Pressing him to herself as she rocked her hips. He kept up what he was doing, adding a hum as he moaned. Add a little extra to her pleasure. Lydia breathed heavily as she came down. She let go of the man, losing her grip on his hair. She ran her fingers over the sculp to sooth her rough treatment. She pulled back, moving to wipe her face. Her whole body in after shock, feeling the dimmed waves wash up to her shoulders. Her whole body pulsing and relaxing in a way it's never done. She let out a shaky breath, feeling the man slowly exit his tongue. Giving her a few licks between her lips. She gasped, her body shaking with how sensitive she was.

She opened her eyes, looking down at the man. He smiled from where he kneeled. "Ey babes ya want a multigasm" he asked her. She frowned her brows in confusion. "A what" she wondered. "Ya want one" he told her, sticking his tongue back out to lick her. She moaned at the feeling. Her body more sensitive then it was before her orgasm. "Ah Beej" was all she could muster of her question. Feeling his finger rub her lips. It felt so wet to her, slipping into her easily. She gasped at the feeling. Moaning deep in her throat when he moved it up and down while her licked her. He chuckled at her noises as he played with her. 

He gave a few more licks then pulled back, removing his finger as well. Lydia opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She saw the demon stand up, wiping his face with his sleeve. He chuckled as he did so. When he was done he crawled over her. Planting his hands down on either side of the mortal. He leaned down to her, stopping suddenly. His smile falling to a cringe as he thought about where he just was. Noticing the holt she reached her hands up to his face. cupping his sticky cheeks and pulling him down. She made their lips touch, despite the taste on his lips. She felt him smile against her, kissing her back. He moved his hand under her. Pulling her body up so her head would tilt back. He deepened the kiss, humming when she moved her hand to his hair. Giving the locks gentle strokes. Especially where she had gripped him so hard. 

He moved a hand back to himself, unbuckling his spandex that helped keep his pants up. He pulled back from her, letting the goth breath. "Heh mortals" he teased, pushing himself up. Her focus was drawn to his hands. Watching as they unzipped his strip pants. Her body tensing but her mouth watering. Making her realize how dry it was. "Somethin wron" he asked, unbuttoning himself. "Hmm no I mean well, you once said that um you don't er look like how you showed your self. So" she stammered bringing up the topic as an excuse for her nervous behavior. He smirked at her, opening his pants. "Yer not ready for that" he told her. pushing them down his legs and off his person. 

She looked from his red eyes to his exposed body. He pulled off his jacket and spandex. Letting it all fall to the floor. She gulped at the sight, biting her lip at the thick member that sat up in a salute. "What ta big heh" he chuckled. He stepped closer to her, pushing his hands under her to lift her up and move her back a little. She let out a surprised sound at the move. Once she was settled her moved back. "Ya know ya to big" he told himself. She couldn't see his front in the dark. Unable to see him change the size of his cock. He grabbed her hips, lining her up with himself. She waited but he didn't enter her right away. Instead he ran his finger over her, electrifying her body with the small movements. She whined at the feeling. Laying herself back down when he dipped his thumb into her. Placing his hand in a way to brush against her clit as he felt around inside. Lydia groaned at how sensitive she was. Her body heating back up where it had cooled. He kept up his movements, feeling her widen again. 

Once he was satisfied he removed his finger. Bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking her flavor off his thumb. He moved both hands to reposition her. She watched him, breathing heavily now. Her mind fogging from his touches. The demon grabbed himself, lining himself up to her velvet underground. He slowly pushed in, cautiously watching her. The goth gasped, her mouth falling open and a whine spilling out. "Fuck" the demon bit back. Forcing himself to go slow. He Pushed it, waiting for her to stop him. But she didn't. Making noises as he entered her. all the way to the hilt. He pressed all of himself inside, setting his hand beside her head. He gripped her hip, pulling her closer. Reveling in the feeling of her. He didn't move for a moment, waiting for her to be ok. But she didn't seem to be in pain. Her lips were parted as she breathed, her wide eyes half closed. Barely showing her dark irises full of lust. 

She brought her hands up to him, running her delicate fingers over his biceps. He tested the waters. Slowly moving his hips back so he pulled out just a little then slowly moving back in. She moaned at the movements, making him do it again. He began a small rhythm, slowly pulling more out as he went a little faster. The bed shook a little but the mortal didn't notice. She raised her legs to the demons side, opening her self more for him. He thrusted in a little harder at her invitation. Letting out a small moan from the feeling. She pulled him down, slamming their lips together for a moment. Wanting to feel his mouth on hers but also wanting to breath. He chuckled at her clear confliction as she kept trying to kiss him but pulling away to take in gasps of air. 

Beetlejuice thrusted faster into her. Taking more then half of himself out then slamming back into her. The goths mouth hung open letting out a string of moans she couldn't stop. She reached her hand up, gripping the back of his shirt in her fist. "Ooo Beej more" she asked, not knowing what more meant. The demon lowered himself till he was almost laying onto of her. Pressing his hips into her in a way that also brushed her most sensitive part. He grabbed her hand from his arm, pushing it down to the bed. He ran his hand up to her palm, sliding his fingers in between hers. Grabbing her hands when she placed her fingers over the back of his hand. 

The man kissed her jaw then grunted into her ear. "I love when ya beg baby girl, do it more. Let daddy hear how much ya love it" he ordered. The demand going straight to Lydia's singing vulvia. She moaned out as she clamped to him. "Ah more, please, f-fuck me more" she whined out. Getting exactly what she asked. He thrusted harder into her. Moving his mouth to her shoulder. He bit down lightly as he growled. Feeling her tighten around him. A knock came from her door and the demon pointed his finger out at the door. Moving it to the side. A loud thud came from the other side as someone fell down. Lydia moved her head to look over. But Beetlejuice slammed his lips onto hers, Pulling himself almost completely out. Leaving just the tip inside. He slammed back into her, hearing her muffled scream in the kiss. He pulled back so she could breath. 

He went to repeat the action, reviling in how she screamed at the feeling. She tightened ever more around him and he dug his fingers into her hip. "Ya gonna cum for me babes, hmm Ya close or does daddy's dick feel that good" he pressed into her getting a loud response. "Yes daddy" she gasped out. He tried not to snort as the banging from the door stopped. The sound unnoticed by the girl. Her moans to loud and the demons voice to enticing for her to focus on anything else. "Close" she got out. At the telling he lifted himself up a bit. Creating space so he could thrust into her faster. Getting her there. The woman's mouth opened wider, her eyes rolling back into her head as her climax started. She grabbed onto him, clenching his hand hard as he fucked her through the intense waves that washed over her. The Feeling more intense then her first orgasm. She called out his name, hearing the demon moan in her ear. 

Once her body slowed down, her frantic movements coming to a stop as she breathed in. Beetlejuice kissed her jaw, moving down to kiss her tired body. Planting cold soft touches along her chest and down to her stomach. He sat up, puling himself out of her slowly. She took in a sharp breath at the removal, settling her legs down. Unable to keep them up anymore. He bite his lip as he watched her, her eyes unfocused when they rolled back to look at the room. He wrapped his large hand around his aching member. Having held back his own climax for her. He began stroking himself, grabbing on to her one raised leg for support. He held her knee as he thusted into his hand. Letting out his own sting of moans. He went faster feeling himself get close. He took his hand off her leg, moving to lift up her skirt instead. 

He looked over his masterpiece. How the mortal laid limply on the bed. Eyes closed as she took in everything. Her hair tossed about around her head, the bit mark on her neck from where he dug his own teeth in. Her breasts laying out for only him to see, her shirt trying to cling to her sweaty hips. And the uniform skirt held up just enough for him so see her wet, used pussy. He choked on a moan as he came in his hand. The woman pushing him over the edge simply by being. It took him a moment to come down, squeezing himself the way he liked as the last bits of himself came out. 

He took in a deep breath, letting her skirt go so her could hug her leg. "Ya probably don' wanna sit in the mess" he stated more then asked. He went to reach for his lapel, noticing he wasn't wearing his jacket. He looked over at the pile he made at the edge of the bed. "Oh yah" he mumbled. snapping his fingers instead. A tissue box appeared in the air. Presenting the white material to him. He pulled out a few to clean off his hand. Stopping suddenly at the lack of response. He looked over at the girl who wasn't moving. "Lyds" he asked, getting no answer. He climbed over her, setting his pointed ear to her chest. He heard the familiar beat of her heart. A sound he had learned when she was laying unmoving before. He sighed in relief. "Don' scare me like that. Well nah I'd seen the hole if ya did...heh fucked ya so good ya passed out huh. Fine I'll clean ya up to. Since I'm nice an I bet ya don' like the feelin" he rambled to her. His words falling on deaf ears. 

Lydia had closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the intensity of what she felt. Only to open them again to a darkness she didn't recognize. Feeling a softness around her head and a warmth wrapped around her body. She blinked, turning her head to look around. She rubbed her eye as she moved. Unable to see what was around her. "Oh yer awake" a mans voice spoke. Gravely and comforting to her. She turned her body back, Looking over at the demon who sat beside her. His green eyes glowing at her. Dimmed by the flashing lights playing on his face. She looked down, seeing her laptop set up by his feet. His pink bunny slippers sat over his toes instead of his muddy shoes. She was most confused by them then anything. She looked back at him, frowning her brows tiredly. "What happened" she asked. "Ya passed out, fucked ya ta sleep" the man joked. laughing at the situation. "Well that's one way I suppose" she rolled her eyes. 

"Here got ya a water to, had ta sneak passed the Maitland's heh Barbs so pissed" He held out a water bottle for her. Lydia sat up slowly, her body lose and weak as she moved. She raised a brow at the feeling, her stabbing back pain gone and her shoulders not hurting as bad as they usually do. "What" he asked her, noticing the pause. She took the water "Nothing just easier to move them usual...wait why is Barbara pissed" she wondered. The man looked away form her, his eyes widening in guilt. "Ah cause it's me an she didn' wanna know I exist" he covered, clearing his throat. The girl dropped the subject, taking a much needed drink from the bottle. She turned her attention to the movie playing on her screen. "Scary movie 3.5" she blurted. "Heh yah, ya been out for a good hour" the demon informed. 

"Did you watch the second one" she smiled wide at him, catching him a little off guard. He nodded and she chuckled. "Cindy that is a skeleton, this is bones. Would you run from Calista Flockhart" she recited. Laughing at the joke. "Oh when the blunt smoked shorty, hahaha I laughed so hard. Surprised I didn' wake ya" he told the mortal. Laughing at the memory. "Classic" she turned to look at the screen. She laid back down, placing her head on the mans torso. He tensed for a second then relaxed. Moving to place his arm on her. He rubbed her side as he looked back at the movie. Both of them laughing at the sheriff with the ever growing hat.


	68. addiction

Lydia woke up on her own acrode. No sound or invading light disturbing her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to her dark room. Looking out at her vanity that sat against her wall. She blinked slowly as her mind caught up with her. She yawned loudly, hearing a whine from behind her. She opened her eyes wide. Looking down at herself. She was in her long silk nightgown instead of her uniform. Covered by her large blanket. And a large arm that draped over her. The arm tightend it's hold on her, pulling her closer to the demon in her bed. "No go back ta sleep" he told her. Nuzzling his face into her. She giggled at him, turning to look at him. His hair was in more of a tussle then usual. Sticking out everywhere. He barely opened his eyes as he looked at her.

Sighing at how awake she looked. He sank in the bed, closing his eyes and huffing. She smiled at him, turning in his hold to face him. She stared at him till he opened his eyes again. Barely opening them to look at her. "What" he smiled at her. "I never wake up to you here, you always end up somewhere else" she confessed. He frowned drastically at her words. Looking away a little guilty. She reached her arm over his, holding him in her own hug. She threw her leg over his side and nuzzled his chest. "Mine" she mumbled. The demon chuckled, tightening his hold on her. "That's my line" he told her. He moved his arm around her. He began to turn, bringing her with him. He moved onto his back, pulling her up to sit on top of him. He set his hands on her thighs as he smiled. His usual pervy smile. It made the mortal stare with her mildly annoyed expression. Lowering her lids half way as her lips sat neutral on her face.

But he didn't say anything. He reached a hand up to her face. Brushing her hair back from her face. She smiled at the touch, leaning her head into his hand. "Not ta cold for ya" he wondered. She brought her own hand up to hold him in place. "No I like the cold" she hummed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled the hand. When she opened her eyes to look at him he was smiling back. His face lit up in a soft pink instead of his green. He looked away from her, moving his hand to hide his face. The goth leaned down as he covered his eyes and tried to push the color out of his hair. She moved in close, laying on him. She planted a delicate kiss on his exposed lips. Barely touching him. Till he removed his hands, moving his irises down to look at her. She kissed him again, this time a little harder.

Finding it was easy now. It wasn't so nerve wracking, anxiety heightening to touch him. Hold him, express to him her wants. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close as he kissed back. Suppressing a whine when she had to lean back for air. She smiled at him, her dark eyes shining in a way he'd never seen. "So coffee" she asked, arching her brow at her question. "What like down stairs with the family" he asked, smiling lopsidedly. She rolled her eyes "I guess if they're down there." He bit his bottom lip, presenting his large teeth to the girl. "Yah" he said almost to excitedly. She giggled at him, sitting up on him. She slid off the side, stepping onto the ground. She moved to walk to her hat rack in the room. Seeing the man jump off her bed, his jacket gone from his person. Just his white button up with smaller stripes sat over his body. His collar still unbuttoned. Showing off the start of his chest and the green hairs that covered him. His tie and spandex were gone. Leaving just his waist to keep his stripped pants up.

Lydia threw on her black cardigan. Pretending she wasn't checking him out. She bit her lip, pressing her teeth into the one side. "Heh whatchya thinkin bout" he asked, smirking at her blushing face. "What nothing" she rolled her eyes, hiding her thoughts. But he seemed to read her mind. Moving his skilled hand to slip a button out of it's hole. His smile growing when she looked at the motion then quickly looked away. "Coffee" she repeated, mostly to herself. She unlocked the door and headed out of the room. He chuckled, re buttoning himself before leaving. He fallowed her, practically skipping to the stairs. She smiled at his amusing behavior, heading down the stairs to enter the kitchen. No one was inside but the pot was brewed. Sitting on the counter like a calling card for the mortal. She grabbed the handle, pouring the liquid in two mugs.

The demon took the second one, looking around for the other occupants. Lydia ignored it, moving to walk over to the dinning room down the hall. She walked in with the man behind her, catching the attention of everyone inside. All four parental's sitting at the glued together table. Delia started, setting her cup down very gently. "Well I hope your happy, I have to order a new table now. And right before the new season designs are released. I'm gonna have last years table and I'll never hear the end of it from Zaphora" the red head complained. The goth rolled her eyes, moving to take a tentative sip from the mug. "What happened ta the table" Beetlejuice asked, leaning over to look at the wood. "She fell from the sky and the impact broke the legs, Wait, auh I'm not talking to you" Barbara told. Moving her head to the side so she wasn't looking at him. He chuckled at her.

"It's not funny" Adam glared the best he could at the tall man. Turning his attention back to his wife. He reached over to hold her hand that rested on the table. "Please" Charles spoke up. He swallowed hard, looking over at his daughter. "Now l-listen here young lady. This house hold has had it up to here with your rebellious behavior. You are not a child anymore" the man began to lecture. "Clearly" the demon commented, hiding a chuckle in his mug. "Just because your eh. He's here does not mean rules don't apply anymore. You can't just walk around doing whatever you want" he continued, trying to ignore the amused man. "You do know I never fallowed the rules before right. Or did you pay that little attention to my comings and goings not to realize I never stayed for my supposed groundings. Or fallowed the no coffee rule, no drugs rule, no upsetting Delia rule. Do you really not know what I do" she arched her brow at the man. More annoyed then angry.

"O-oh I know what you do missy" he shouted, his face turning red as he spoke. Elevated by his dirty blond hair. She blinked at him as the demon snickered. "Friends huh" Delia tilted her head for a second. "Huh" the goth asked, confused by the two. Her companion coughed, turning to her. He whispered behind her "Thin walls babes" he chuckled. Her eyes widened at the telling, looking out at the quiet group as her mind processed what was going on. "It's revolting and you shouldn't of done those things here" Delia began. "You shouldn't of done them at all. Not with him and not so loud" Adam lost his voice as he talked, covering his face. Beetlejuice cackled behind her. "This isn't funny you Defiled my daughter, did things to her. I-I should call the pastor again" the business man stammered angerly at the demon. "Go ahead chuck, been meaning to pay the holy man a visit" he smiled rather devilishly. "Charles sit down. Look what you've done now. Do you see the repercussions of your actions. What fornicating with this man does to the people in your life. Do you even care about what this does to us. No of course you don't, because you're a selfish child" she shouted at the goth.

The man growled, stepping forward only to be stopped by a dainty hand tapping his chest. "I spaced out for a second, just reeling on 'oh Charles put some force into it, I said harder'" she recited, watching everyone's reactions. Delia choking on her drink as her father gasped. "Ya thin walls, maybe the reason I'm such a degenerate is cause you had sex beside my crib as a baby" she told her father shaking her head as she spoke. The man looked down in guilt while his wife gasped. "But that's pretty childish of me to blame someone else so I guess I have to take responsibility for my action" she shrugged her shoulder, seeing the angered nod from the red head. She looked over at the demon, winking at him. He smiled at her as she began to talk to the room again. "I like this demon, I think he's funny. He makes me laugh, takes interest in the things I like. Shows me how to have fun when I'm over stressed. We share a sense of humor and he gets my jokes instead of being offended" she began, her smile turning devilish as she looked at the captivated audience. 

"I like the way his tongue feels all around me. I'm not apologizing for having sex. It was great and one hundred percent would do again" she smirked at all there shocked faces. Everyone had their mouths open like gaping fish. Except the demon who smiled wide at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled bashfully at his expression. "Th-thats it you-you're grounded" her dad shouted. "Ok" the goth agreed. "Damn it Lydia you will respect this house or-" he shook, standing up from his chair. "Or what you'll continue to disrespect me, ignore what I say unless I'm insulting you or giving you a hard time. Treat me like a child" she raised her lip in anger at the man. "You know you-you're lucky we don't just throw you on the street" he pointed to the door way.

Lydia rested her hand on the demon again, stopping him from attacking. "Oh what a great Idea, throw your daughter out on the street and let her scrabble around for work. Which collage student, homeless now looking for work looks amazing on a resume. Then when I die of starvation I can explain to mom when I find her how I died. Dad kicked me out cause I grew up and he wasn't ok with it" she told, silencing the room again. The man sat back down, swallowing hard with guilt. Beetlejuice was enjoying the show, Watching everything unfold from his girls side. "Just so you know If you had talked to me instead of ordering me around like you love. Like saying something along the lines of 'hey Lydia heard some noises last night. Now I understand you're going to do what everybody else does but can I ask you keep it down so we don't know it's happening or do those activities at his place'. This conversation would of gone a completely different way" she informed.

She took a sip of her cooled coffee, turning on her heels to leave. "Are ya leavin" the demon asked, losing his amusement as he looked at her. "Yes, I have afternoon classes" she told him, rolling her eyes. The man grunted, pulling out a chair at the end of the table to sit in. "I'll be back in a couple hours. I have to be responsible" she spoke sarcastically. She left the room, taking her mug to the stairs. The demon rolled his eyes at her response. Taking a sip of his coffee. He looked around as he lowered his cup. Noticing the way everyone was trying not to look at him. He smiled at the awkward silence. Holding back his tongue so they all could sit in what the goth said.

Delia was the first to look at him, opening her mouth but closing it just as quick. She looked back down at her mug. A faint blush spreading on her cheeks. "What's the matter red, curious" he asked her. "Excuse me that's my wife" Charles cut in. "No harm in knowin, ain't ya curious what ya daughter likes" he chuckled, watching the mans face tense with anger. The corpse stuck out his tongue for emphases. Showing his large purple stripped tongue. The whole table watching as it kept going. Wiggling passed his chin like the back end of a snake. He pulled it back in, turning his head to look at the red head. He winked at her as he pulled in the tip.

Lydia walked back into the room, fixing her brown skirt as she did so. Barbara stood up from the table at her arrival. "He was hitting on Delia" she tattled, pointing at the man. The goth looked down at him, unimpressed by the accusation. "Ya must o' been hated in school" he told the ghost. "For your information Barbara was class president" Adam bragged. The man rolled his eyes, falling his sights on the mortal girl. "I was jus teasin, showin everyone that tongue ya like so much" he smirked at her. But the girl glanced at the red head. She bit back her jealousy. moving her sights on the man. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching as he moved into the touch. "You can hang around but I have rules" she began. "Ah babes, ya the only one I want. Trust me" he smiled at her. The goth blushed at his claim, biting her lip for a moment. "I was gonna say no murdering, not setting anything on fire, And I want the house in one piece when I come home" she warned. The man huffed "Ya no fun" he mumbled. She giggled at him "I'll be back in a few hours" she told everyone. Taking a step towards the door frame. She left the room again leaving the smiling demon alone with her family.

*

She left the class room after being dismissed, bumping into her friends as soo as she stepped out. She smiled brightly at them, scaring them for a moment. "Hey guys, hungry cause I'm starving" she emphasized, walking passed them. They blinked at her "You are" they both asked. Prudence scurried over to her while Bertha walked slowly. "Ya I am, I got a hankering for noodles" she smiled at the thought. Her friends gave her odd looks. "What" she asked, chuckling instead of scuffing. "It's just you're um enthusiastic" the red head began as they walked. "So" the goth wondered, arching her brow curiously. "Well normally you're not. You're cranky, tired, easily annoyed" the taller listed. "Thank you, ya wanna add sarcastic and scary to that list, how about ghastly" Lydia added sarcastically. Making her friends sigh a little annoyed.

They walked into the food station. Heading for the thai place sitting against the wall. "We just mean, you're very different today. A good different" Prue began again. "Well thanks...I guess" the goth ordered what she wanted, looking over at her friends oddly. "But I have to wonder, do you need to comment every time something about me changes. Some day's I'm tired and worn out. Other I'm energetic. Even if their far and few between" she explained to them. Taking her food from the worker. They both smiled as the three began to walk. "Oh we don't say it to make you self conscious we're just prying" the brunette smiled. Showing off her two bucked teeth. "Prying for what" the goth asked as she pulled out a chair to a table. "Oh you know, the usual. How's the family are you getting along, how's school is it getting better. How's the new boyfriend" Prue giggled as she sat down.

Lydia rolled her eyes "Augh Satan" she blushed. Her friends smiled at her waiting for an answer. But she gave none, instead she ate her noodles. Scarfing them down as her stomach yelled at her for more. "Whow you really were hungry" Prue commented. "Ah liv you don't have to keep things secret. We know for awhile you like BJ. We were just waiting for the day you'd go 'ya we're dating'. It why we knew that Vince guy wasn't right for you" Bertha spoke while her friend chewed. "Yes as we've seen BJ makes you kinds crazy. I mean you ran into a cold ocean when you saw him shirtless" the red head listed. "You tried to jump him when he stripped. Not just that but when we were alone with him all he did was talk about you" the taller continued.

The woman stopped chewing, a smile forming on her face. "Really tah, lame.... he really talked about me" she asked. Her cheeks turning a slight pink. Her friends chuckled at her. "Aw Liv that director was right, I think you're in love. Not just infatuated that's an important distinction" Prue pointed out. The goth rolled her eyes, her sights landing on a tan face that popped out beside her. "Hello" she greeted, losing her smile and gleam. "Oh Lydia I'm like sorry" she started, shaking her blond hair. "Why" the goth bit at the bait. "Like for the break up. I mean BJ like broke up with you when you like told him you didn't want sex right" she pouted as she nodded her head. 

Lydia looked away from her rather quickly. "Oh you like put out. Hmm well sure that will temper him for a few hours. Hope he doesn't get bored with your clamped vagina" the woman leaned on the table. Getting into her rivals face. She couldn't hold back her anger "I did what I did because I wanted it, not because of him and his pawing. And you know what he was the perfect gentlemen the whole time. You ever have someone write the alphabet inside you while they mouth Mississippi over and over around your vulva. Cause I have. Ever had a multigasm cause I have. So yes I had sex with him I let him go aaaaalll the way and I do it again cause he makes my vag sing. You ever feel yourself pulse after an orgasm. Do you even know what an orgasm does tommy only care if he cums" she hissed back. Clenching her teeth in anger. Claire blinked at her, swallowing rather visibly.

The goth took the opportunity to stand up, grabbing her trash. "Excuse me I a class to get to" she stepped out of the seat, grabbing her bag and heading for a trash can. She heard her friends feet behind her, Fallowing her as she left. "You think I'm being cruel" she said to them. "Ah well I think Prue's still reeling on what you said. But why are you being extra mean" Bertha asked. They glanced at the red head. Seeing how her face matched her hair with how red she was. "I tried being nice. Tried being there for her when she got into a fight with Tommy. Telling her she doesn't need a man to identify her. She's been gunning for me since. My own fault putting my nose where it doesn't belong. So ya I'm being extra cruel. She brings it out of me, taunting me like that. Edging for something to mock. Augh she makes me so mad" the goth ranted, clenching her fists.

"Mad enough to dis her...it's a bad situation. How do you convince someone whos convinced themselves they're in love that the person is toxic and abusive" the brunette wondered. "I...I don't know. Sometimes you can't and people will distance themselves from those who want to break the illusion" Lydia added. She was silent for a moment. Looking out at the hall then around. "Hey um...you know people call Beej toxic, abusive, manipulative, a liar, a womanizer. I'm wondering if I have those glasses on. Like despite knowing all that I'm still falling. Sometimes I wonder if I'm Harley and he's my joker. But he's never held a bad hand to me. He's never let me fall and has actually caught me before I hit the ground. Literally I fell off the roof. But is it an illusion" she wondered, pressing her fingers to her lip in thought. "Well if you know he's dangerous and you chose to proceed, you should stay safe. As your friend I wanna say, stay clear of him he's so old and obviously a bad guy. But then there's greys, is he a bad guy to you. Does he keep you safe or is he just another abuser looking for a caring heart" Prue joined the conversation, fanning herself down.

Lydia thought about it for a moment. Taking in the girls words. "You know he's put a lot of time into me. He's stayed by my side when no one else would and It wasn't easy. He came to me before anyone else. He's warned me about bad things going on. He doesn't make me feel small. Actually he makes me feel like I can do anything. Anything I wanted. Oh and his dancing you guys he can dance the rockabilly and I know I've said it before but do you know how hard that is. How limber you have to be and energetic to keep up. You're basically tossing your partner all around the floor" she gushed, stepping forward to look at her friends. They smiled at her enthusiasm. Making her blush at them. They walked her to her door, giggling at her. "I hope he stays all those things" Bertha told her, stepping towards her own class. "Ya you deserve a good man" Prue added, waving goodbye. The goth waved back, heading into her class.


	69. deal with it dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more daddy kink and expeditionist: having sex where you can get caught.

Her bike ride seemed longer then usual. Peddling up her drive way she wondered if she should throw her bike and walk up. Once she was up the hill, she jumped off her bike. She walked up the steps, unlocking the door to get inside. She stopped in the door way, taking in the sight. Delia was hanging from the large chandelier dangling from the ceiling. She held on for dear life, wrapping her legs around the base. Below her was a gathering of snakes, all hissing as they looked up at her. A few lunging up to bit her, missing by an inch. But she still whimpered every time they did. The goth chuckled at the sight. "Here snakes come get the meat" Adam ran into the room, holding un cooked chicken. He waved it around for them, trying to entice them. "It's no use I don't think Snakes can see ghosts" Barbara said from behind him. "Get ride of them" Delia yelled from the ceiling. Lydia shook her head, walking into the room. 

The ghosts looked at her "ah Lydia look out there's snakes everywhere" the floral woman gestured to the whole floor. But she walked by anyway. Catching the attention of a few snakes. One turned to her, reeling back to strike. She mimicked the form of its head with her hand, using her fingers to bite the snake. she made a hissing sound as she did so. The snake fell to the floor, falling into it's self. The three looked at her as she walked through the foyer. "What they're just garden snakes they aren't venomous just bity" she told them. Walking up to the stairs to head up to her room. When she got to the second floor, her dads office door opened. But it wasn't Charles inside. A man with mossy green hair and a large smile stepped out. She arched her brow at him "what are you doing in there" she wondered. He shrugged at the question. Stepping back inside the room. She fallowed, looking back to see no one insight. But she heard the commotion. 

"Snakes huh" she spoke to the demon as she walked in. He made his way across the room to the desk. "It's a classic babes, Claire give ya a hard time today" he asked, looking over her dads stuff. She looked at the charts pushed to the side of the mans space. "Always, trying to tell me you're just around cause I put out" she told casually. Chancing a glance at him. He stopped going through the stuff on the desk, looking over at her through his long lashes. "What did ya say" he questioned. Something dark in his voice. She smirked, turning her sights back on the drawn map. "Hmm just asked her questions she didn't answer" she responded, keeping her telling's to herself. He didn't seem satisfied by the answer. But he went back to shuffling through papers anyway. The mortal left the chart, heading over to the desk. She took off her bag, setting it down in front of the cupboard that hid a vault behind it. "What are you looking for" she leaned her hand on the free space not cluttered with paper. 

Beetlejuice sat down in the large chair pushed out from the space. He scooted closer to the desk. "Eh black mail mostly" he shrugged. Pulling open a drawer to rummage inside. Lydia rolled her eyes "good luck with that." He glanced at her, his smile gone from his face. She turned around to the end of the desk. She bent down to open the cupboard, not paying attention to what she was doing. The man smirked, raising his large hand in the air. He brought it down and smacked her clothed ass. Getting a mixed noise from the mortal. She stood up, covering her mouth in embarrassment. She looked at the demon with widened eyes, showing her anger at his action. "What are you doing" she asked him quietly. He just shrugged "Ya ass was out, it was callin me" he smiled at her. Moving his tie about. She squinted her eyes at him till his smile fell. 

"Ya mad" he asked, rising a brow at her. She looked over at the slightly opened door. "Well I'm not pleased" she whispered, turning to look at him. "You're pawing" she told him a little to angerly. "Ya haven' told me ta stop" he responded. Her mouth fell open a little as her eyes widened. Realizing he was right, she hadn't told him to stop. He grabbed her hips and moved her in front of him. Once she stood between his legs he leaned over to her. Trailing his hand up the back of her thigh as he kissed her stomach through her button up. She bit her lip, wanting to tell him to stop. His hand crept up to her, grabbing her ass cheek. She whined in her throat at the rough touch. Her body burning, seeking his cool touch anywhere he was willing to give. He smirked, sliding his fingers under her panties. He massaged her behind as he bit open her shirt. Using his teeth to push the buttons through the hole. 

"O-Oh whow you're skilled" Lydia breathed out. Watching him move. He smiled at her, giving her a squeeze. She shook from his touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a second. He chuckled at her flushed face. He ran his hand down her then sat back, placing his hands on the arms rest of the chair. He smiled as he watched the woman collect herself. She curled her lips inwards. Moving her hands to run through her hair. She couldn't help looking at him, at the tent in his striped pants. It was hard to look away. "Whatchya thinkin bout babes" he asked, knowingly. She went to look away, her eyes darting about. "Worried bout somethin, maybe bein caught. Bein seen breakin dem precious rules" he teased, speaking a little slow as he looked her over. "No" the mortal tried to roll her eyes but her sight fluttered up instead. She looked down at him, trying her best to keep her eyes on his face. 

It was hard when he reached up to his tie. Slowly undoing the knot then just letting it sit around his shoulders. He smiled at her, watching her concentration. "What then" he wondered. Lydia stared at him a moment losing focus for just a second. Losing their little game. She looked down at his tent that waved at her. Once she saw it she looked away to the side. "Ya curious" he asked her, getting her attention again. He sat back in the chair "Wanna know what 'e really looks like" he continued. Chuckling when she widened her eyes. He moved his hand down himself slowly, trailing his trimmed nails down the dirty fabric. She watched the movement. Her curiosity getting the best of her. He was amused by her eagerness. He popped open his button, watching her squirm a little in her stands. He moved the flap and slowly unzipped himself. Dragging the moment out. He pushed his unsupported pants down a bit then reached in. He covered most of himself as he pulled out his member. Slowly removing his hand to present himself. Lydia's jaw fell open as her eyes widened. Her brows shooting up under her bangs. 

She couldn't blink, her sights glued to the cock looking back at her. The appendage was big, thick at the base. But split off into two smooth heads the white skin turning a light purple where it spit. Carrying the color to the tips. "Intimidatin I know...wanna know somethin else. Both heads cum but at different times" the man chuckled. Watching her swallow slowly. "What's the matter scared" he asked with a chuckle. She looked at him with her usual expression. Lowering her lids and closing her mouth to frown. "No, it's just...different" she shook her head, her gaze lowering. He grabbed himself, moving his hand up the shaft. Pressing his thumb into one of his heads. "Ya wanna touch him" he offered, removing his hand and resting it back on the arm rest. 

Lydia looked him over, trying to make up her mind. She glanced to the side trying to see out the door. But she heard no foot steps. She looked back at the demon who smiled at her waiting. But she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. The goth moved her hands away from herself, trying to keep them from shaking. She set a hand on his leg to support herself as she leaned over. She bite back her nerves, lightly touching the middle. wrapping her hand around the thick cock. She heard a grunt coming from the man as she touched him. The sound encouraged her to explore. She moved her hand to mimic what e did earlier. Sliding down the base she stroked up. Gliding her hand over one of the heads and trailing her thumb over the other. The man let out a deep moan at the feeling. His cocky smile falling as he opened his mouth to let out the noise. 

Lydia bite her lip at the sound. Repeating the motion. Going slow t get use to the feeling. It was so smooth under her touch, slick like silk. No bumps or dry skin. Her hand glided up and down easily. It made her wonder what it feel like on her lips. The thought made her bite her lip rather hard. She looked about as she stroked him. Thinking how easy it be just to bend her knees and sit between his thighs. The demon gripped the arm rest, letting out a long breath at her strokes. His focus on her hand that moved over him. She gripped his leg so she didn't tighten around him. Slowly she moved down. Lowering herself rather stiffly. She felt his hand spread over hers on his leg. The sudden touch making her look up at him. His face was flushed, his light cheeks dusting pink. The green in his hair bleeding out as red took over the spots. He looked down at her, his pupils blown wide under his half lid eyes. She couldn't help shaking. Not sure if it was from her anxiety or the way he looked. "Ya don' have ta" he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. She parted her dark lips, trying to force herself to talk. 

But nothing came out. She moved her head forward, watching him through her lashes. She opened her mouth more, sticking he tongue out. She gave one of the heads a light lick. Feeling the smooth skin on her wet tongue, not really tasting him. He let out a gasp at her action. Gripping her hand gently. She looked back up at him, licking her lips. He watched her, not saying anything. She leaned forward again, Sticking out her tongue to lick the other head. She pressed a little harder on him, getting a taste of him. Sweat and salt filled her tongue, along with an odd flavor. The tang of plums settled in. The goth frowned her brows at the taste. She pulled back, tilting her head a little. The man took in deep breaths, gearing up to ask her what was up. But she went back to lick him, moving her hand on his shaft as she did. Curious about the taste but also know she should make this feel good for him. He moaned out as she moved. 

She took a head into her mouth, letting the slick part wiggle inside her. The taste of salty plums reaching her cheeks. "Ah yah" the man moaned breathlessly. She looked up at him as she sucked, mouthing his head. He moved his hand off hers, throwing it into his hair to push it back. The goth smiled at how disheveled he was beginning to look. She got courageous, taking her mouth off the head. So she could lick between them. starting where they split and trailing down. She moved her hand up to hold them close. Placing her dark lips over both tips. "Oh fuck" the man shook from her workings. The way she stroked his base, gripping absent mindedly. But he liked the tight hold. How she fit his two tips into her mouth. Licking him over like she wanted to keep tasting him. She moved down, fitting more of him in her mouth. He tossed his head back as he moaned out. "Yah babes, fuck yer mouth is so warm. ooo k-keep goin" he moaned. His silence broken by her mouth. His words went right through her. sending a shiver down her spine. She pressed on, slowly moving her head back then forward. Taking in what she could comfortably. Using her hand to stroke the rest. 

He groaned, deep and throaty. Placing his hand on the top of her head. He ran his fingers into the dark locks, making the mortal hum around him. "Auuuh ya so fuckin good. So curious, ya love how daddy taste don' ya. Oooo yah ya do, look at how much yer takin. Such a good girl. Oo babes don' stop" he rambled. His lustful speech encouraged the goth. She couldn't help taking her hand off his leg. Sliding her fingers over herself till she made it under her skirt. Her fingers reaching in and covering her dark panties. she moaned at the touch, rubbing herself through the fabric as she bobbed her head on the demons double headed cock. "Fuck are ya touchin yerself. such a hungry girl. Does suckin me feel that good. Mmmm come on princess moan for daddy, let me feel ya sounds" he cupped the top of her head, his fingers spreading to the back. Showing he could move her about if he wanted but didn't. 

She rubbed herself faster as he spoke. Moaning when he asked. A slight whine coming from her as she did. "OOo yah jus like that. Such a good girl" he praised. She took in more of him, almost mouthing where his dick split. Her hand almost hitting her face. She was lost in the feeling, not hearing the door creak open. The demons words stopped as he looked up. "What are you doing in here" her fathers voice spoke. Her eyes widened at the sound, making her stop rubbing herself. She went to slide of the demon but he held her head in place. She looked up but he wasn't looking down at her. "Whatever I feel like" he responded, his voice so deep it still made her heat up. 

The business man stepped back from the door "have you seen Lydia" he asked. Fear in his tone as he looked away. Beetlejuice shook his head as he pressed out his lips. "Nah, ya check her room" he shot up his eyebrows rather drastically. The man mumbled, walking away from his office. Once he was gone the demon looked down at his girl. She glared up at him, silenced by the dick still in her mouth. "I know what ya gonna say 'Beej how could ya' hear me out" he took in a deep breath. "I want ya ta make me cum with ya pops over there" he told. Feeling teeth on himself as she tightened her jaw. "I know 'Beej how can ya suggest somethin like that. That's crossin a line" She eased her jaw, raising her brows in a slight nod. "But here's the thing, I want ya" he deepened his voice. Lowering his lids seductively. "I want ya under this desk, suckin me with that perfect little mouth of yers. Leavin ya dark lipstick ever where while I talk" he painted a picture for her. The idea sound so erotic in his voice. Her eyes fluttered up like they were gonna roll back. He smiled at the look, knowing he had her. He released the pressure on her head. 

The goth pulled back, Swallowing what had collected in her mouth. But instead of pulling off she shoved herself back on him. Taking more of him into her mouth. He gripped the arm rest. Letting out a breathy moan. He closed his eyes for a second. "That's my perfect girl, so good ta me" he praised. She moaned around him, rocking her hips but not touching herself. Her fathers foot steps re entered the room, making her slow down. "She wasn't there" he told the demon. "Oh I thought she would. Though I think it's funny how ya askin me. Like I'm 'er gate keeper or somethin" he smirked at the man. "Please, you're glued to her hip. A-And another thing do you think thats funny. What you did down stairs" he pointed to the door. Gesturing to the situation down stairs. 

"Hahaha ya course, ya see em all cowerin. Ah snakes. But I bet ya daughter jus walked by em like dey were nothin. She's tough like that. Ya ever see 'er skate board in heels while attached ta a car. Wild" he gushed. The woman snorted around him which he covered with a cough. She took in more of him, bobbing a little faster to get him shaking. Which he did. He dug his hand through her hair again. "What, that's so dangerous, she could of gotten hurt" the man expressed. "Ooh yah, yah I mean she did ha. But she got back up, notin but a scratch and maybe a bruised rib" he bit his bottom lip stopping himself from letting out noises. He felt the vibrations of her chuckle. She moved her hand faster and he took in a sharp breath. 

"What have you done to her" Charles almost yelled. "Notin she didn't want. Not like I'm the one who bruised 'er. But I would if she asked, if ya catch my drift" he winked at the man, earning a slap from the girl under the desk. His smile grew at the assault. The business man turned red at the innuendo. "You- you will not lay a hand on her" he demanded. The demon tossed his hands up for him to see. "I'm clean, dey ain't touchin her" he smiled wise. Amused by the situation. The woman threw him off his game, holding her breath she took almost all of him in. The man gasped, lowering his face as he gripped the desk. Hiding how his jaw fell open. But Lydia saw it and she smiled around him. Going back to bobbing her head. "What's going on" Charles asked, taking a step into the room. 

The demon raised his head suddenly, Clenching his teeth as he looked at the man. He slowly sat back on the chair. "Jus tryin ta control my self" the mortal man stepped back, shaking in fear. Misunderstanding the color of the demon. "Hard when all I wanna do is bend ya over" Beetlejuice glanced down at the girl, catching her gaze. He looked back up, looking out at the charts. "Ya know punish ya for all the things ya did. Show ya whos boss. Tear ya apart with my teeth an make ya scream. Oooo' how I love ta hear ya screams. Callen my name so desperately, ya have no idea how it effects me" he rambled. The meanings of his word scaring the business man. But they were meant for the girl sucking him off. 

Charles looked away as he gapped. "That's so horrid" he muttered, frightened. Lydia could tell her efforts were coming to an end. The demon bucked his hips once, letting out a throaty whine only she could hear. She pushed all the way down again, taking all of him in and moaning around all of him. "Oooh yes" he whispered, forgetting to warn her. He gripped the arm chair, trying to hold his hips back as he cam in her mouth. Both heads releasing at the same time inside her. She choked at the surprise. Forcing herself to take all of it, not wanting to leave a mess. 

Once the squirting feeling stopped she sat back. Covering her mouth with her hand. She forced herself to swallow, nearly gaging at the taste. The demon cringed at the sight of her. Part loving she swallowed, part knowing she hated it. The man moved from the front of the room, catching the demons attention. "You're a horrible man, if Lydia knew-" he began to argue. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. He reached into his jacket pocket where the man couldn't see. He pulled out a chocolate bar. He ripped it open and pulled back the wrapper, holding it out for his girl to take. "She know what I want, what I grave. How I wanna act. How I do. ANd yet here we are datin and haven sex" he laughed. The goth chewed on the bar, wanting to get the taste out of her mouth so she didn't vomit in the room. 

Charles shook his head "For now, but you're just a phase in her rebellious state. She'll grow up one day and when she does she'll get ride of you like she did before. When she gets bored with you I have no doubt she'll kill you again" the man shouted angerly. The demon scuffed at the idea. He tried not to glance down when he felt the goth place her head on his leg. Wrapping her arm under his thigh to hold him. He reached a hand under the desk, petting her hair. "Ya see, ya can't make that call cause ya don' know yer daughter. At all, don' know bout 'er friends. What she likes ta do in 'er spare time. 'Er obsession with movies and watchin bad ones jus for the actors. 'Er love for musicals an how she can sing every song from heathers with out missin a beat. The range she has with 'er voice when she sings. 'Er sense of humor for one. The way she lives up ta the nick name giggles, cause it's so easy ta make 'er laugh. Yet no one does it. Ya don' know what makes 'er cry, what makes 'er wanna dance. What she can talk for hours about an what causes 'er ta stop talkin all together. You don' know Lydia, but I do. An I know she ain't gonna get bored, She ain't gonna ditch me like everyone else. Other wise why would she save me" he babbled. Chancing a glance at the girl under the desk. 

She stared at him, her dark eyes glistening like tears were welling up in her eyes. She clung to the fabric of his pants. Here eyes darting back and forth, taking in how pink his features were. "We'll see, are you staying for dinner" Charles asked his tone changing to a more polite question. "Definitely" the demon smiled over at him. Watching the grumble of the mortal as he walked out the door. Beetlejuice sighed out in relief. He pushed the chair back, moving to put his limp cock away. Lydia stood up, moving out from under the desk. She used the surface to help steady her stands. Her legs numb from where she was kneeling. She pocketed the half eaten chocolate bar, turning to grab her bag off the floor. She tossed it on, moving her sights to the man in the seat. He buttoned himself up then moved to stand up. His large eyes were glued to her, monitoring her expression. 

She gave a half smile at him. Reaching over to grab the two ends of his tie. She pulled him down. Placing her lips over his. The taste of chocolate and salt filling his senses. He didn't shy away from her. He placed his hand on her lower back. Relishing in the way she moved closer to him. She stood on her toes, falling back on her heels after a moment. breaking their kiss. She smiled rather bashfully. Her cheeks flushed pink. "We're never doing that again" she told him. Patting his chest then moving to walk out the door. She headed out, walking over to the banister. She looked down at the first floor. The snakes still slithered about, making it impossible for the red head to get down. "Charles do something" she whined. The blond man ran about, holding a pot to hit the snakes with. "I'm trying I can't find Lydia anywhere to tell her to get ride of these things" he yelled at her. "Well find her and make her" Delia shouted. The goth glared "I don't suppose you could add bigger snakes, none poisonous" she asked. "For ya babes anythin" the demon pointed his finger beside her. Aiming for the chandelier. 

One of the white bars disconnected from a light. Dropping the glass to the pit of snakes that had formed. It grew scales and a pair of eyes. The red head screamed, hitting it away. The formed snake was still attached to the chandelier, taunting the fashion orientated woman. The goth giggled at the sight, quickly ducking out of view for anyone looking up. "Beetlejuice" Barbara yelled, tossing things about on the first floor. The demon stuck out his tongue as he chuckled. He walked away, fallowing the girl down the hall. "Babes ya the best ya know that" he complemented, causing the girl to blush. "Is this about the blow job or the snakes" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

"Both" he cackled. She rolled her eyes at him "Well it was gross and augh how did you convince me to do it with my dad right there" she ran a hand through her hair, groaning in embarrassment. "Cause it's hot. Ya didn't have ta swallow or take it. That surprised me. Could o' used ya uniform if ya didn' wanna make a mess. Gotta wash it anyway" he chuckled in his throat at the fact. Lydia clenched her teeth as she cringed. "Besides ya liked it, havin all o me inside for ya ta taste" he whispered to her, getting close to her ear. She bite her lip to stop a shiver running over her. They walked into her room and she tossed her bag on the bed. "Not really, I mean it was an interesting taste. But um.... I more liked when you talked" she confessed. She pulled her jacket off, tossing it on her bed. "Wait really, Ya like my voice" he asked unsure. The mortal bit her lip again as she rolled her eyes. 

"So I'm gonna get changed can you get out" she tried to sound assertive. Instead of hearing the door open she felt cold hands on her. Sliding over her body and tossing her skirt around. She gasped at the surprise. The demon kissed her neck, running his teeth over the flesh but not biting. She let out a struggled groan at the feeling. Her hands reaching back to grab at him. "What are you doing" she breathed out. Looking down at herself, seeing his ghostly hand dip into her skirt. He ran his cold fingers over her panties, smirking at how wet they were. "Rewardin my princess for that amazing blowjob. Don' ya want ya treat for bein so good ta daddy" he spoke in her ear. The mortal tilted her head back on his shoulder at the words, letting a moan escape her lips. He chuckled beside her, rubbing her through the fabric. She gasped, clinging to him. 

"Mmmm ya so wet. Is that all for me" he licked her ear, feeling her shudder against him. "Yes" she mumbled out, her voice shaking. "So cute when ya drip for me, such a good girl" she whimpered at his voice. Her legs quivering at his touch. "Beej, p-please" she spoke out, moving her head forward to look down. "Whatdya want, what are ya beggin for princess" he kissed her, knowing all to well what she wanted. She bit her lip, her face reddening even more at the question. "Um...f-for you to...f-finger me" she mumbled. Her embarrassment clear. "Hmm what was that, I didn' hear ya babes" the demon teased. Lydia took in a deep breath, whining at his denial. Still rubbing her through her underwear. 

"I-I want your fingers inside...Please I wanna ride your hand" she moaned out, gripping his sleeve hard. He kissed her cheek then brought his free hand up to her chin. He turned her head to the side, reaching over her to capture her lips. He pressed against her rather hard. But she didn't seem to mind. She reached up her hand to grip his shoulder the best she could. Beetlejuice moved her panties to the side, poking her entrance to test the waters. He slid his finger inside causing her to open her mouth in the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, feeling around her cheeks. Tasting himself and chocolate mixed. She groaned at the intrusion, Leaning closer to him. She moved her leg so he could move round inside her. 

The demon cupped the area between her legs, begging to thrust his finger in and out of her. She moaned in their kiss, rocking her hips into his hand. He chuckled, leaning back so she could breath. Her mouth hung open with her tongue still sticking out. A trail of saliva connecting her to his purple stripped friend. He slunk his tongue back inside, smiling at the mortal. Her whole face red with her blush, her eyes half lidded and glossy. Her lipstick smeared away, reveling her bruised lips. Red and a little swollen from her efforts earlier. "Damn ya beautiful" he spoke low. She gave a small moan at the sound, turning her head to look down at the mans hand. 

"Like what ya see babes. I like what I feel. Ya so wet, so open for me. If I didn't jus have the ride o' my life I'd bend ya over right now and fuck ya as hard as ya want" she held him tighter as he spoke. Moving his hand to half his finger was out. He moved another around looking for something. When he found it the girl practically sang. "Did I find ya on switch" he teased. "Yes, yes ke-keep please" she tried to speak out. Her moans interrupting her as she moved his finger in and out of her while circling another around her clit. "Does that feel good" he teased. "Yes, O-oh Beej. S-So good don't stop" she begged. Holding onto his sleeve like her life depended on it. He stopped moving his hand, keeping everything pressed to her. The goth quivered with need, a whine coming from her throat. 

"What if I did, what if I stopped. What would ya do" he pondered. She reached down to his hand, clawing at it in desperation. "Please" she sniffled. He tensed at the sound. Placing his hand on her chin. He moved her head to look at him. He held her tighter when he saw the tear run down her face. "Babes, ey, ey it's ok. I was jus teasin" he kissed her cheek the best he could. He began his movements again, Giving her all the pleasure she wanted. She let out a struggled moan at the feeling, clenching the man hand as he moved the way she wanted. "It's ok lyds, I'll make ya cum. I'll make ya cum as much as ya want. Don' cry. I'd never leave ya hangin never" the demon told her. Moving faster for her. She held on to him, letting out gasps and moans at his efforts. "O-oh I'm, I'm gonna-" she rocked into him frantically, wanting as much pressure as he'd give. "Go a head princess, cum for me" he encouraged. Kissing her neck when she sang. Her movements stalling as her body burst with her building arousal. 

*

Beetlejuice sat on the woman's bed. Both waiting for her to be done changing and contemplating what happened. Go over the scene again and again in his head. Lydia pulled down her black shirt, setting it over her pajama pants. She looked over at the man whos back was turned to her. She arched a brow at him. Taking a step towards the bed. "Beej you ok" she wondered. He turned around quickly, moving his legs over the edge of the bed. "Ya cried" he told her. She jolted, biting her lip at the memory. "Ah ya, I don't know why. Just happened" she rubbed her neck awkwardly. Not looking at him as she spoke. "Did I hurt ya" he questioned, keeping his sights on her expressions. She looked at him "No. I just... I don't know what you were doing but it felt really good. Like really good. I could feel myself starting to cry before you even stopped. I don't know why though I wasn't in pain or sad" she rambled, moving about frantically as she explained. She bit her lip as she looked over at him. 

The demon began to smile lopsidedly. "Ya cried from pleasure...Never been with a dame that did that" he muttered the last part to himself. She rolled her eyes at him. "That's cute, is that why ya whine. Aw ya adorable" he gushed. She walked over to him, squinting her eyes and trying not to push her bottom lip out. But it was hard not to. "You're affectionate" she teased, the tone of her voice coming out more angry then she wanted. But he didn't seem to read into it. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her torso. He looked up at her "want me ta stop" he asked. Lydia breathed out, a smiled forming on her face. She reached up to his hair, running her hands through the messy locks. "Never" she responded. Watching his hair turn pink where she was touching. "But I do have laundry to do, and a test to study for" she informed. He groaned, removing his hands from her. He flopped back onto the bed with a humph. "Don't you have work" she giggled. "Psh probably but I'll worry bout it tomorrow" he waved the idea off. "As long as you can make it to my play next week. two more weeks left till exams" she told him. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Ya want me ta come" he wondered. She ran her fingers over her thumb anxiously "Well you don't have to but I bought you a ticket if you do." She tried not to bit her lip as the room fell silent. "I wanna" he told her, smiling at how bashful she was. "A chance ta see ya out stage everyone. I'm in" he cheered. The mortal giggled at him. She walked over to her basket that sat in the corner. She began piling her clothes inside, Mixing them with her uniform. "I'm serious about the studying though. So after dinner do you wanna watch a movie" she asked, her vice cracking a little. "Yah show me those parades ya keep goin on bout" he demanded. "But first a nap, ya wore me out few" he joked, moving to lay down on her bed. She giggled at him again. She picked up her basket to take everything to the basement. The demon began to snore as she left the room.


	70. performance

Dear diary. Where to begin. Since Beej has been hanging around he's been toying with my family. And I use the term lightly cause he's just messing around. Play pranks on them. tricking them. Childish things like when some says 'smells like up dog in here' actually he conned my dad into spelling I C U P and we both laughed so hard. It was so stupid. I'll admit I've been a lot more relaxed since he's been around. Prue blames it on the sex. She went into detail the other day about chemical balances, tuning herself out as she played connect the dots on her phone. This is how she talks to me now. I know she's trying to be supportive. It's hard for her cause she's so innocent and well I'm not. You know how I was all 'ew sex and gross tongue' I'm not. I don't know if the people I've done shit with were just that bad or if he's just that good. But everything with Beej is like fireworks in my vagina. 

That's embarrassing. I really hope he doesn't get bored and decides to read my shit. That be so embarrassing. And aggravating. On a side note, Despite the torment Adam was still ready to help me with a finishing project I forgot about. I feel kinda bad that he's being tormented. Like I get it him and Barb were not helpful. But it's not like they did something wrong. Just acted out of fear and tried. They're just scardy cats really. But he also doesn't pick on them much, just relishing in their gullibility. He mostly pisses off my dad which I'm sure he adores being the mans vein of existence. But when he's not here he's working. 

We haven't been able to hang out in the neitherworld which I miss. Every time he gets a call and has to go into work. It leaves me with time for myself. Which I've been trying to pull my self away from studying to plan out this road trip I wanna take. If we can't ride around the neither world I wanna go venture through the states. I wanna go see Salem and this neat ghost town I found. Been reading up on the lore and I think Beej might of went on a rampage there. There's an old story about a reptile beast with ever changing scales and he has reptile attributes. He has the diamond pupils. The long tongue. He can change his fingers into claws at will. And he has a double prong dong. Which I mean it splits in the middle into two tentabulge like heads. Into it. 

Embarrassing yesh. Tonight is my little shop of horrors performance. Then I'm gonna have to disappear into exams. But I'm excited, we've worked so hard. And If Claire can keep her opinions to herself I can make it through this performance. I gave Beej a line of chalk to come over instead of floating in my mirror. Just for the night. But if he behaves maybe he can keep it. That's what I'm getting ready for. I'll keep you posted, I'm sure the crew will try to drag me to a post performance party of some kind. Augh.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia read over her words, cringing at the things she wrote. Instead of tearing out the page like she had done with others. She slammed her book close. Tossing in her drawer instead of exposed on her vanity. She set it in with the ancient grimoire she had. Now knowing it belonged to her demons ex. She closed the drawer and locked it, moving along with her schedule. She placed the key in her makeup cup then got up from the stole at her mirror. She grabbed her towel from on top her laundry basket. Then grabbed the outfit she wanted to wear for the night. She left her room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the bathroom, locking the door once she entered. Knowing the door only kept out her dad and Delia. She set her stuff down and went to turn on the faucets. Letting the water run from the shower head. 

The goth stepped out of view of the mirror as she stripped from her uniform. Still cautious of the man seeing her in the mirror. She ducked down so her body wasn't in her reflection as she walked over to the tub. She climbed over the side and into the water. Adjusting it as she got use to the temperature. Keeping the water hot to loosen her muscles for the show. The steam filling the room as she readied herself. When she was done she turned everything off. Wrapping herself in her towel she stepped out onto the bathmat. She went to grab her clothes, stopping when she saw something moving on the steamy mirror. She looked over to see writing on the glass. "It's a cold its a broken waluigi" she snickered at the text. 

Knowing there was only one person who could of wrote it. She got dressed, putting on her favorite undergarments first. Forgoing her corset for a simple black halter. The dark fabric supporting her top as the see through torso hugged her comfortably. Ending in straps to hold up her stockings. She put on a silk black underwear with her stripped black and white stockings. She put on her throwing on a simple black dress with a white collar around the neck for decoration. Slipping on a pair of fishnet arm sleeves. The goth stepped out of the bathroom, tossing her stuff in her room. She grabbed her skull purse which had everything she needed inside. She made her way to her closet, pulling out the pair of over decorated mary janes her demon bought her. Strapping in the leather into the heart buckles to keep them on her feet. 

Lydia couldn't help looking at herself in the mirror. Spinning around as she giggled. Loving how everything fit on her. Once she was done admiring herself she headed to the hall. She couldn't hear any screaming or hollers in the house. She walked down the stairs, looking around the foyer for any sound. She looked over at Delia's living room when she heard the woman huff. "Is that my iced mocha" she hollered. "Red relax it's for a bit" a gravely voice responded. The goth smiled at the sound, taking a step towards the room. She could see the demon standing with his back to the door way. He raised the spoke about drink and drank it. The red head groaned in disgust. "Ya gonna cry bout it loser. Get off my dick ya nerds" he spoke, taking another sip. Instead of hollers there was a collective sigh of annoyance. 

Lydia held back a giggle, her sights landing on an axe that was left leaning against the wall. She looked over at the room, her smile growing wicked. Raising high on her face. She walked over to the weapon, picking it up and twirling it in her hands. She began walking quietly to the door frame. "This is what ya'll are like by the way. 'Nerd, look at that paintin, yah ya would like it ya nerds" he chuckled at his act. The parentals shook their head at his antics. "I gotta axe you a question" Lydia spoke up from behind him. The demon turned his head to look at her. Taken by surprise when she swung an axe as hard as she could at his neck. His head falling from the force, landing on the floor. The room screamed at the sight. Their terror making the girl laugh. She pressed the axe to the ground to hold herself up as she held her stomach. "Ya can really make em scream" the demon told her, joining in on her laughing. 

As he cackled at her prank his body went searching for him. Dropping down on all fours to pat the floor for him. "This bloke" he insulted his body. Rolling his eyes at himself. "Lydia what the fuck" Delia shouted, pressing her hands to her head. The goth just kept laughing, unable to stop till there were tears in her eyes. She took in deep breaths to calm herself down. "Puny mutilations ya know I love em" Beetlejuice spoke. His body finding his head. He stood up and slammed his head down on his shoulders. He spun himself around to screw his head back on. His head stopped spinning, settling backwards. He looked out at the living room and scowled. "Oops wrong way" he placed his hands on the side of his head, turning himself around to look at the gothic girl. She was taking in a breath as her laughter died. But a smile sat on her face as she stared up at him. 

"Ready to go" she asked him, setting the axe down against the wall. "Jus waitin on ya" he answered shaking out his jacket. "Go-go where" Charles spoke up rather worriedly. "Lyds performance tonight" the demon answered. "No ah fuck" she tried to stop him but he had already responded. "A performance where for what" Delia questioned rather angerly. Lydia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Wait is this that play you auditioned for, did you get the part" Barbara asked from the couch. "She told you about it but not us" the red head emphasized, looking from the ghost back to her step daughter. "Only that she auditioned I didn't know she got the part" the woman added. 

"Why didn't you tell any of us" Delia demanded, setting her hands on her hips. The goth arched her brow as she frowned at the woman. "Honestly, cause it makes me happy and you seem sooo determined to take away anything that makes me smile" her step mother went to argue, opening her mouth rather wide. "Can't hear you I'm already at the theater" the goth retorted, turning to speed walk away. The demon stuck out his tongue at the group in a teasing manor. He fallowed his girl to the front door. "Ah hang on young lady" Charles spoke, shaking his head. He walked out of the room, seeing the front door close. Lydia ran to the car, unlocking it for them. She ripped open the drivers door, slinking inside. Noticing the man run passed the dash board. He opened the side door and moved in. He chuckled at the mortals behavior. She pressed in the keys and stated the car. Pulling out of the drive way as her dad walked out of the house. She waved goodbye as she turned to go down the uneven path. The two laughed as they drove away. Heading out of the middle and into the town where her collage sat. 

It was a good start to a good night. Parking at the crowded school. They stepped out of the car. The demon's large eyes darted around as he took in the sights of everything. Lydia held his arm, guiding him inside. Down the halls and into the auditorium. Letting him space out. "Still not use ta bein seen" he whispered to her. Waving at a woman that was staring at him. "Nervous" she asked, arching her brow at the man. "Tch no, jus gotta get use ta it...ya nervous" he questioned, realizing the situation. She rolled her eyes "A little but it'll help knowing your there" she presented his seat to him. "Gross" he told her, pulling her closer. He kissed her the top of her head, making her giggle bashfully. "Gross, do it again" he chuckled at her. Leaning back down to kiss her head. "Ok I gotta go get ready" she informed, looking away as she blushed. He sat down in his seat, watching her go down the row and passed the seats. She made her way to a door beside the stage. She looked back at the man, smiling at his staring. She walked through the door, meeting the bustle of the crew. 

She made her way inside, rushing over to the costume rack. Bertha stood by the rack, checking the cloths over. There was only a few left on the rack. She looked over the floor, seeing her friend making her way over. "Lydia, you're late" the woman spoke worriedly. Her voice cracking more then usual. The goth unzipped her purse, pulling out a hair tie. "I know, I got late ready. I mean ready late" she told the woman. She handed her the hair tie then grabbed her costume. "Places everyone we're on in five" the director shouted at the crew. Lydia held up the black sheet over her costume, hiding behind it. Bertha ignored the avoidance, she grabbed the girls dark locks. Parting it to start braiding it. 

The goth sighed when the man walked away. She opened the bag, taking her clothes out. She tried to keep still as she took out the brown color pants. She slipped them on under her dress. Once the were on she went to tuck her clothes inside the waist. Evening it out so it didn't show through the fabric. The brunette finished off the braid, digging into her friends purse to pin her hair against her head. Circling it and setting it in place with a bunch of clips and bobby pins. Once she was done Lydia tossed on the button up shirt, setting the spandex where they clipped into her pants. "There took like two minutes" she grabbed the hat and fake glasses. Putting them on then twirling to present herself. "Pretty quick, just hope the audience doesn't notice the grey undertone" Bertha gestured to the grey color of her shirt. Showing off her black dress underneath. The goth shrugged at the look. 

"Quite like chatting, my girls are singing now" Claire told them in passing. Her heels clicking on the stage as she hurried to her position. Lydia rushed to where she needed to be. Stepping out on stage when it was her que. Hearing the loudest cheer from the audience. She tried not to break character at the demons excitement. But her scene partner glanced out at the crowed to find the man. 

Despite the intrusion the crew carried out the play as they rehearsed. Singing, dancing, and story telling like they were suppose to. Right to the ending number. Once the curtain fell the cast dispersed. Heading back stage to change and clean up. Lydia tore off her spandex and her white shirt, setting them back on the hanger. "Someone's in a hurry" Bertha giggled at her. "Yes well I left someone in the audience and I'm not sure how he'll be if he's alone to long" she admitted. "Oh is it BJ" Prudence giggled from beside her. The girl said nothing as she shoved the pants off herself. Letting her black dress free. 

"Eager to get your cloths off huh thats hot" she growled at the sound of the narcissistic man. She glared up to tell him off. But a shadow knocked him to the ground. The person stepped into the light, raising his arms excitedly. "That was amazin, babes ya should o' told me theater could be so exhilaratin" the man cheered. His smile so wide both sets of large teeth could be seen. Lydia giggled at him while her friends looked about worriedly. Looking down at Tommy as he went to get up. The blond wiped his mouth as he stood. "Watch it" he glared at the slightly smaller man. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. He stepped away from the man, focusing on his girl. 

"Ya were the best out o' these guppies. The hollerin from suddenly Seymour. My chair vibrated" he enthused. The goth couldn't help smiling at his words. She moved to set the costume in the black bag. removing the hat and glasses from her person. "I'm glad you liked it. It's one of my favorites" she placed the costume back on the rack. "Hello again BJ" Bertha greeted the man. "Yes hello again" Prue spoke up from beside her tall friend. "Damn red ya get shorter every time I see ya" the demon set out his hand to gesture height fluctuation. The girl sighed "Yes I'm a midget" she spoke the comin insult she got. "Nah I was gonna say gremlin, don' feed 'er after midnight" he warned the goth. She giggled at the clam, covering her mouth so she didn't insult her friend. But Prue giggled as well. "Ya know Liv said the same thing at our first sleep over" she informed. The man laughed. 

The sound of clacking heels caught their attention. Everyone looked over as a blond woman came up to them. She stopped beside her supposed boyfriend. Looking the group up and down, mostly the demon. "Look what the cat dragged in" she clicked her tongue at her insult. "A female knock off o' the president, or do ya need ta be orange'r" he spoke back, causing the goth to screech in laughter. Bertha couldn't help laughing as well, covering her mouth as she looked away. "She's not orange she's tan" Tommy added, gesturing to the girl. "That's right ya pasty ghost" the woman insulted. Beetlejuice placed his hand on his chest and leaned back a bit "Augh the words they hurt. My poor fragile heart hahaha" he tuck out his tongue a little as he laughed. 

"Director alert" Prue pointed out to the stage. Where the frail man was walking over to them. The demon grunted at the sight. "Ah there's my stars. Claire amazing, of course what with your slim figure. The perfect augmentation of Audrey. Tommy uh nice work, And of course Lydia. The leading lady playing the role of a meek man so expertly. Your voice carried dear, hiding all your partners mistakes in tone. Such an alluring performance-" the man went off, holding out his clip board as he spoke. Waving the item around with his eccentric motions. "So tell me director, does the school know ya hit on the students" the demon asked, placing his hands in his pant pockets. The old man blinked at him, taking a step back from the bigger man. "Apologize sir if it came off that way. I was not expecting Lydia's father to be here" he tensed in fear. But the other smiled while the mortal shook her head behind him. "Yes that's me Lyds daddy" he was tapped on the back. "Stop" the girl told him. 

"Well my apologize again sir, excuse me" the director walked away rather quickly. "Thats like really gross. He calls himself your like dad ew" Claire gagged. Lydia looked up at the ceiling in annoyance "that's not what that means. Whatever I'm not getting into it." She turned her attention to her demon. "You hungry" she asked. He clapped his hands, causing her friends to jolt. "Starving" he responded. "Auck where would like you even eat at like this hour" The blond woman crossed her arms. Bertha and Prue tried to stop her but the question was already out. They sighed instead. Both Lydia and Beetlejuice smiled wide. "Arby's we have the meat" they recited rather darkly. Laughing at the unison. The group blinked at them, a little annoyed and a little confused.


	71. comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of passed rape abuse.

With the sun down and out of sight there wasn't many places open. Pizza places and 24/hour drive throughs kept their doors unlocked after the sunsetted. But those places weren't as enjoyable as the small stone food joint with a large red sign. A place that sold sandwiches instead of burgers. The favorite place for Lydia to eat at. Her demon enjoyed the food to. Eating anything she picked out for him. They sat on the out door benches with the mortals two friends and two enemy's. 

The were silent as they ate, till the dieting woman spoke up. "Auck what like are we even doing here. Cameron is like throwing a killer party and we're totally missing it" she complained to the blond man beside her. "Would you relax, we'll get there. I wanna eat" he spoke with a mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes at him, setting her sight on the couple in front of her. They ate a shared sandwich. The demon having most of the meal when the mortal stopped eating. She looked over at her enemies friends who sat on the edge of the one side. Both trying to fit in the space. Splitting a sandwich. Bertha was on her phone while Prue was running a pencil over a page in a book. 

"This is lame" the blond complained. Getting a grunt from her boyfriend. She rested her head in her hands, pouting out at the night. "Liv I've been meaning to ask" Bertha spoke up, ignoring the woman's pouts. "How did you two end up together" she asked. "Oh yes, how and how did you meet, when did you know you liked each other. What was your first date like-" Prue began to question. The goth raised her hand to stop her "Whow there, one question at a time" she warned. "First date" the demon echoed, looking over head. Lydia blinked, trying to think about it. "Have we been on a date" she asked. Not sure herself. They were both silent as they thought. "Hmm we tormented yer family, went ta my place and dealt with my neighbor's.... ya came by a few days later. Heh spent all ya free time in bed" he went over the time line. She slapped his shoulder gently as a warning. "Ah ey I meant sleepin, ya know I love ta cuddle an other stuff" he chuckled. Sticking out his tongue a little as he shielded himself with his arm. She thinned her mouth as she looked at him. 

"Oh yes we all heard" Claire chimed in. The man smiled proudly at her comment. "Wait for it" Lydia warned him. "Yes her like whole 'don't like let a man define you or whatever. Sex isn't like worth it. Yet here she is like putting out to keep a man" the woman waved her hand at the two. Beetlejuice looked at the mortal beside him. She rolled her eyes "Think about it, do you really think thats true" he looked up as he thought. A smile forming on his face at the memories. "Nah" he licked his bottom lip. The blond man smiled as he looked up. "Wait you actually got little miss darkness to sleep with you. What's your secret" he asked, looking the man over to take in his features. "I could tell ya. Give ya the secret ta pleasin any dame. But a narcissist like ya, who only cares bout gettin his dick wet an nothin else. Nah it's a waste o' breath" he insulted the human. Shaking his head as he frowned in annoyance. "What do you mean, come on tell me how you can get this hottie to sleep with a guy like you" Tommy gestured to the man in disgust. 

He closed his eyes for a second. Going over Lydia's rules in his head. He opened his eyes, smirking just a little "Ya know my girl's got a song bout it" he presented. She looked down, smiling at his memory. The blond man scuffed as he rolled his eyes "I've heard her sing enough" he denied the song. The demon gasped rather dramatically, causing everyone to look at him. "How dare ya sir, she has the voice of a banshee" he defended. "Don't you like mean angle" Claire corrected, turning to look at the group. "No I mean banshee, she can hold a haunting note gracefully while breakin glass. An one day she will make ears bleed. What a glorious day that'll be" he held his hand to his chest as he sighed dreamily. Lydia giggled, a slight blush forming over her cheeks. Her rival blinked at her oddly. Taking in the sight of the smiling girl. 

"I just don't like it ok. I prefer rap" Tommy smiled and nodded his head. "Of course ya do" the demon grabbed his drink and shook it. Testing what was left in it. Finding nothing but ice. "Seriously" he continued to press. "Nah" was the others answer. He took a sip of the ice, getting nothing. He set the drink down in disappointment. He turned to the girl beside him. "Ya remember that milkshake ya had, the orange one" he asked her. "Ya the cremesicle" she informed. "Wanna split one" she smiled at his question. "Alright I'll be right back" she leaned over to kiss his cheek in front of everyone. Making a loud smacking noise as she did so. "AH come on that's emberisin" he complained. Not moving to wipe away her lipstick mark. She giggled as she got up. Stepping out of the bench. As she walked away Bertha got up to fallow. Finding the bench to crowded. Claire stood up, looking down her boyfriend. "I'll be back" she echoed. she reached over to pet his hair but he leaned away. "Whow back off, this hair is my signature look. I don't want your nails getting stuck in it" he warned. 

She rolled her eyes. Stomping away in her heels. The man scuffed at her, shaking his head as he finished his sandwich. He swallowed, looking across the table at the demon. He was playing with his straw. Spinning it in his open cup. "Come on no girls around, except that one. But eh, tell me how you get woman like Lydia to put out" he pressed. Catching Prue's eye at the insult. She rasied her lip up in disgust. Rolling her eyes and going back to connecting her dots. "Insults aside ya ain't ready" the demon told, not looking at the man. "Pff ready come on" he gestured to himself. Beetlejuice raised his eyebrows in annoyance. Breathing out his nose audibly. "Ight ya wanna know how I got 'er ta let me touch 'er" the blond nodded as he smiled wide. The other set his cup down, noticing the side glance the smaller was giving him. 

"One word, foreplay" the mortals smile fell at the word. "Told ya, ya weren' ready. Ya don' wanna hear how ya ha have ta warm a dame up ya can' just go stickin it anywhere. Or have her suck ya with out reciprocatin. Foreplays like a game and sex the reward. Please a dame, get ta know her body. Make 'er cum with ya tongue, kiss and praise her body an you'll be amazed how far she let's ya go" he chuckled. Noticing the eye roll the small girl did. Tommy groaned in annoyance. "Man that's bullshit, do you hear yourself. she lets you like she controls what happens" he insulted. "She does control what happens. Cause if she ain't havin fun it's forced an no one... no one should be raped" he swallowed rather hard as he looked down. Clenching his hands around his arms. He looked over at the girl beside him. She stared wide eyed at the demon. Her motions stopped till she heard a dismissal of the claim from the other side of the table. The demon growled, turning his attention to the blond man. "LYDIA" Prue yelled. Jumping out of her seat to run over to the girls. 

*

The girls walked away from the table to the arbys stand. "Augh in coming" Bertha groaned, hearing the blond woman's heels on the concrete. Lydia rolled her eyes at the sound. The woman joined them as they walked up. "One cremesicle milkshake" the goth ordered. The employee said nothing as they punched in the order code. Setting up the payment on the debit machine. "You're like totally a hypocrite" Claire started. Leaning against the stand. "Why cause I had sex oh no, someone call the police it's blasphemy. Sent the woman to church she has committed the ultimate sin. Pleasure" the goth spoke sarcastically as she paid. "Oh like relax. Just think it's funny is all. You like gave me a whole speech about like being in a mans shadow and like here you are. Like goodbye Lydia hello, missies BJ" she insulted. "You know I probably could take his last name" the goth mumbled to herself in thought. She shook her head "Look I told you not to let someone drag you down and abuse you. Not to let a man control you and make you feel like you are what's wrong with everything. And you know what. Beej doesn't do that. He listens to me, we talk about shit. He doesn't push blame on to me about shit. Actually he takes a lot of responsibility which is a little shocking. But the point is he's not dragging me down. He helps me and makes me feel powerful. Like I personally can do anything. Not use him for his own power or keeping around to piss people off. I'm not rebelling I love him" she gasped at her own words. Both girls stared at her wide eyed. 

She covered her mouth, barely noticing when the employee set her drink down. They were silent, sitting in her slip of the tongue. "A-ah thats sweet. You've never trusted anyone enough to love them. Even with Derek you wouldn't tell him where you lived. If you have to hide stuff thats not a healthy relationship. I mean it doesn't seem like you hide things from him. Or the other way around" Bertha tried to comfort. "Fuck I just blurted that out" the goth grabbed the milkshake. Taking a sip to cool herself down. Oh like get over the shock already like you act like you've never said it to like anyone before" the blond rolled her eyes. Landing her sights on her enemy. The goth cringed around the straw. Looking away from them both. "Really, no man" she asked for clarification. "Everyone's given me a reason not to. Even my dad...I haven't said it to another person since my mom" she confessed, pressing the holes of the cup. 

"LYDIA" she heard the red head scream. The three looked up to see Prue running to them. Then looked at the table. The two man sat across from each other, one smiling and the other looking like he was gonna jump across the table. The goth rushed down the open concreate grounds. Once she got to the table she placed her hand on the demons shoulder. He looked up at her. His eyes shining red as he glared. He tightened his jaw closed. She set the drink down, moving her hand to his face. She cupped his jaw feeling how tense he was. She rubbed her thumb through his facial hair, trying to get him to focus on her. He took in a deep breath. Closing his eyes for a moment, leaning into her warm touch. He opened his eyes again, showing her the mixing green and reds as he tried to push down his anger. She sat down beside him, moving her hand to his. He let go of his arm, holding his hand out for her. 

She placed her fingers between his, holding him in her tiny grasp. He held her back. He leaned over to her pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled at him as she began to blush. "Pay back for leavin this" he moved his cheek into view, presenting the dark lipstick mark. The mortal smiled wider, showing off her own teeth. Prue made her way up to the table, standing at the end instead of sitting down beside Bertha. "What's like wrong with you" Claire rolled her eyes from her seat beside Tommy. "Uh, BJ called sex a game" she blurted nervously causing the man to sigh. "I-I mean he was gonna attack Tommy for saying some pretty rude things" she shifted her eyes about nervously. 

"This dame, a real fly on the wall" the demon insulted. Lydia looked up at him and he sank in his seat. "Someone's in trouble ha, see what happens when you leave a woman in control" the blond man chuckled. "First of all, eat white dog shit" the goth pointed at the man. She turned her attention to the milkshake. "Second of all, of course you think sex is a game. That doesn't mean you don't still take it seriously. Heh I've seen you play games. You get really into them" she took a sip of the drink. Giving the man a glance from the side. He smiled at her, resting his head in his hand. "Did I ever tell ya, ya perfect" he complemented. She choked on the drink, turning away to cough in her free arm. His words catching her by surprise. Bertha passed over some napkins to help clean up the slight spill on the table. 

She went to clean up the mess while her companion took the drink. He took in a sip. "Augh you to are like disgusting" Claire insulted, turning her head in a pout. Lydia sighed at the temper, She propped her elbows up on the netted table. Moving to set her head in her hands when she felt something touch her knee. She glared out at the man across from her. The blond smirked as he looked down at the mess of napkins set on the table. He slipped his toes between her knees. She clamped them shut, clenching her teeth in anger at him. She moved her hand down to push him away. Beetlejuice noticed the odd body language from the two. He looked down at his girl. seeing her fight with the blond man. He looked away, picking up his drink again. As he took a sip he raised his foot under the table. Kicking the man rather hard. His leg held in place by the goth. There was a loud crack that came from underneath and she let his foot go.

Tommy brought his leg up to hold his calf. "Ah fuck" he hissed. Claire turned to him worriedly "Are you alright what happened" she asked him. Placing a hand on his arm. "Nothing I twisted it" he lied. The goth high fived her demon, both of them suppressing a smile. "You two are the worst, he's hurt" the woman yelled at them. "Ya but is he hurt because he twisted his ankle or because he was doing something he wasn't suppose to and got kicked" Lydia told. Watching the girls face change from anger to realization. "You gross man" Bertha shouted. "What, what I do" the demon asked, holding up his free hand in defense. "Not you, you Thomas. Cant you understand no means no. Lydia's been saying it for almost a year. She kicks you away cause you attack her. Threaten her and now she's even in a relationship. Get it through your narcissistic skull. She doesn't want you, and the more you press the more all of us. Me and Prue included become repulsed by you" she lectured. "That's right, we thought you were a sweet man but your just a sex crazed, self absorbed man who only cares about himself. S-so you know what. Don't talk to us ever again and If you try I will blow a whistle every time" the red head added. Expressing her own fury. 

"Look at that Tommy boy you even got shy little Prue to tell you off. Ya see having a dick means shit, especially when you put all of it into your personality" Lydia held up her hand, sticking out her pinky to him. "Oooo savage" her boyfriend chuckled. Claire couldn't help the snort she gave, covering it up with a cough. The man stood up, stumbling a little on his weakened leg. "You know what fuck all of you. First off, clearly you're into old men. Which is super fucked up" he shouted at the goth. She shrugged "Right so cause you're not my type I'm the one at fault and into creepy old men rather then people who make me feel safe. Ok" she tilted her head a little. "And you tow, hey fuck you" he swerved back to the girl. "Hmm no thanks shorty I'll stick with mister magnum dong over here. And before you say anything we all saw it" she bit back. The demon bit his whole bottom lip as he smiled. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Stop calling me small you don't know what I look like" he yelled. "No but she does and she's been real quiet" Lydia pointed to her enemy, throwing the woman under the bus. Her jaw dropped. She looked from the girl to her standing boyfriend. He glared at her, waiting for her to answer. "Well of course you're not small" she forced a smile. "Ooof" The demon let out a noise at the clam. "Fine you want a demonstration" he hollered. He reached for his pants, unbuttoning his fly and un zipping himself. "Knock it off this is like crazy. Who like cares all dicks are weird regardless of like size or thickness" Claire tried to reason, getting mad at the man. "Stop" Bertha and Prue held out their hands to cover the view. "Heh like skin wands" the goth added to the blonds description. Getting a wheezy laugh from her companion. 

"Shut up" Tommy told her, he went back to pulling down his pants. Much to Bertha and Prue's dismay. He tugged down his underwear, presenting himself to the group. Claire sighed, shaking her head at the action. The moment he popped out his member Lydia started laughing. She covered her mouth quickly. Giving her boyfriends hand a squeeze. "Babes that's so mean" he told but laughed behind his own hand. "It's different" Bertha tilted her head while the red head cringed at the sight. The man pulled up his pants, quickly zipping himself up "I'm a grower not a shower ok" he yelled at them. He stomped away angerly. Claire got up, sprinting to chase him. Once he was gone the goth took in deep breaths to calm her laughing. "Why'd ya laugh" the man asked. "I have no clue, I didn't think it was funny. My brain was just 'tommy's dick laugh at it" she chuckled at the thought. "That's cruel specially ta someone with dick envy" he gestured to the arguing couple with his thumb. "Well we already knew I was a bitch" she insulted. He waved her off "Pff ya not a bitch, 'e had it comin." They looked at the two. Watching Tommy walk away from her. But Claire didn't huff away, she stood in place. Watching him go. 

"Uh ma-maybe someone should say something" the brunette put out to the group. "I've already went down that road and as mean as it is she'd just snap at me. So by all means just beware or her claws" the goth warned. Taking the shared milkshake and drinking from the straw. "I will, um I'll call an uber or something for us. You two should really go on that first date" she waved her finger between them. She patted her small friend on the back. Signaling for the red head to fallow her. The couple watched them walked from the table over to the upset woman. 

"What a disaster" Lydia commented as the woman screamed at her friends. "Jus such a nightmare" the demon chuckled, taking their shared drink in his hand. The woman ran her thumb over his cold flesh, the area warming from her prolonged touch. "Hey Beej, I know Thomas gets under your skin. But what did he say to you" she wondered. Watching the smile fall from his face. He looked away from the scene. Tapping his hand on his bicep as he caged himself a little. "Jus some dumb stuff" he answered. She stayed silent, knowing it wasn't the real answer. He chanced a glance at her. Seeing her watching the commotion. Her friends talking to a now crying Claire. "Lyds... I wanna tell ya. I wanna tell ya so much" he began, looking down at the table. 

Instead of responding she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's jus when I mentioned it, it got dismissed" he swallowed hard. Holding her hand tightly. "I-I ahem I wonder if I'd take consent so seriously if thins happened differently" She rubbed his arm. "Oh Beej, you're a lot of things but you'd never force yourself on someone" she spoke quietly. Looking up at the man, his hair changing into a deep purple. "What's wrong" she asked him, running her hand up and down his arm. "Lyds... when I was little. Littler then this some bad stuff happened. Not jus the beatin's, the drinkin....I-I've been...forced...by a lot o people" he forced out. Closing his eyes tightly. He hiccupped when she removed her hand from his. He lowered his head, shoving his other hand in his hair. 

The mortal placed herself on his side. Pressing herself to him as she held him. Giving him a tight squeeze in her hug. He raised his head, looking over at her. "You're so brave to talk about it. Even just admitting even in a veg way is so brave of you" she told him. The demon began to cry at her words. Tears falling down his face like a water fall. He threw his arms over her, holding her close to himself. She was surprised at first but let him move her the way he wanted. He pulled her up, bringing her into his lap as he moved a leg over the seat. He pressed his face on her shoulder. Shaking as he cried out, trying he's best to hold back his sobs. "It's ok baby I got you. You're safe. I promise. Just let it all out" she whispered to him. Her voice so soft in his ear. He held her as long as he cried. Gripping onto the fabric of her dress instead of digging his nails into her. She stroked his hair, ignoring the bugs running about. She hummed as she did so, not meaning to but wanting the silence to be gone. He didn't mind, loving the sound of her voice. 

He sat up, leaning back from her to look at her. She smiled at him, moving to caress his cheek. Without warning he lunged forward, smashing their lips together. She yelped, the noise muffled by his cold mouth. Instead of pushing him away she gave in to the kiss. Placing her hand at the base of his neck she kissed back. Breaking away to breath. Once she had air in her lungs he moved her head, kissing her again. She smiled against his lips. Letting him kiss her as many times as he wanted between each breath.


	72. great start to the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Drug use in this chapter. Along with Lydia being a bad ass and more sex. Will also put a warning for slight breeding kink.

Dear dairy. Things have been meh. I say that cause everything was really hot and heavy. Funny and amusing. What with the sex and tormenting my family with pranks. But things have slowed down. I think mostly cause we got busy. Beej couldn't run from work forever and I had exams to study for. He hasn't come knocking on my mirror lately. I think he's depressed. He told me something pretty heavy. Thinking about it I guess I sorta knew, he gets really angry about it and once I remember him saying it can't happen to guys. I think no one took him seriously about it and that makes me pretty pissed. Gender doesn't matter no should be respected by everyone. 

So I know he's distancing himself. But he can only do that for so long. We're going on a road trip. Like we talked about. I know he's excited for it, exploring the mortal world with no restrictions. Hopefully spending time with me with out assignments or school getting in the way. Just us in my dads car with an air mattress cause fuck motels those places are so gross. I have the whole thing planned. We're gonna go to that deserted town first. It oddly doesn't have any tour guides its just literal abandoned ruins. No ones even tried to re build on it. As far as I can see no one has bought the area. I think the bank still has possession over it cause there's no clear owner. But whatever that just means we can run around the place. Then we're going to salem for the Litha celebration. Since I'm converting to wiccan culture I thought it be nice to celebrate in the town where the bravest witches lived. In America anyway. Britain's a different story. Then we're going to a music festival, a lot of indi singers will be there so I suspect it's gonna be loaded with hipsters. But it might be fun and if they're not stiffs maybe I'll do shrooms for the first time. Or just the classic weed. After that I wanted to go see an abandoned amusement park I think he'd get a kick out of that. Go to the big apple for those amazing dessert places mom use to love. And buy everything. Then end out trip at my uncle Clyde's farm. Introduce the hubby to the only family that matters. 

Can I scratch that out cause that was pretty embarrassing. Ah hubby, kill me. Anyway I'm all packed and snuck by his place to pack for him. Just don't know when I'm gonna call, I left him a note to come by my mirror when he's ready but. It's been two days since school let out and If I wanna make that celebration I have to go today. This is my last entry before I go off on my trip.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia finished off her entry. Sighing as she closed her book. She tossed it in her drawer, locking it with the key she had. She tossed the key where it belonged then got up from her stole. She dragged her feet across the floor, grabbing her luggage from beside her door. She carried it through the hall, running down the stairs and to the front door. An odd feeling of dread washing over her. She headed outside, turning out to the car where her step mom stood. She was waiting for the goth. The girl exhaled as she walked up, her shoulder sinking. "What's wrong" the woman rolled her eyes. "Forget it" the other told her. She lifted up the back of the car. Looking in the seats were set down and a folded up, deflated air mattress sat on the space. She slide her bags in the back with a few other suit cases. "Well you should be smiling. Road trip with the boyfriend. Try not to kill each other" the red head shook her head. 

"Ya if he calls" Lydia muttered, taking out her compact mirror. She looked at her reflection, disappointed at the sight. "What he's not here, I thought I heard Charles screaming earlier" the woman pondered. The goth closed the back of the trunk. "He saw a mouse or so he says but Adam couldn't find anything. Just a roach so might wanna call an exterminator" she walked around the car. Pulling out the drivers door to slip in. "Of course if it's not one thing with this house it's another. Well when your father comes out of his panic he's going to have a field day" Delia babbled. But the girl ignored her, rolling her eyes she closed the door. Turning the key to start the engine then driving out of the spot. 

No one waved her good bye as she drove off. Heading out of the town. She set up her gps on her phone to tell her were to go. Setting the device in the holder on the dash then setting up her music. Something to fill the silence as she kept her mirror opened in the cup holder beside her. She kept glancing at it every now and again. becoming annoyed by the lack of the demons presence. She groaned out in frustration, hitting her steering wheel. "Fuck this I don't wait for anyone one. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she hollered. Glancing over at the passenger seat. It took a moment but the space filled with a familiar smoke. Taking over the space. Before she could see the figure forming in the cloud a hand started swatting it away. Moving the smoke away and coughing as it entered their lungs. 

The mist dissipated, presenting the man she wanted to see so badly. His hair was dirtier then usual, his face smeared with ash. His work uniform torn and split. Covered in dirt and fire. The man patted himself down the best he could. "Oh shit" Lydia called out, looking back and forth from him to the road. He put the fire out on his sleeve, giving another harsh cough. Letting out a dark cloud of smoke. "Are you ok, what happened" the mortal asked rather alarmed. The man cleared his throat "Fuckin Scuzzo and his damn brother Fuzzo. Bunch of ruddy clowns thinkin dey the funniest thin since bob hope" he ranted. Clenching his teeth as he checked for any more fire. 

Lydia reached over to the glove compartment. Pulling the door down as she watched the road. She reached inside for the baby wipes Delia had stored. "Here you can clean up with this" she handed them to the demon. He took it with a grunt. He took out a wipe to clean up his face. "Were you at work" she asked, glancing at his uniform. "Jus got off from a seventy two hour shift, thanks Miss Sharpen. What a bitch" he huffed. Setting his used tissues in the coat before taking it off. "Eh was gonna call but I went ta have a smoke. Cause what fucker thought it was a good Idea ta mess with me. That fuckin clown. E gave me a dud. An explodin cigar. Was gonna rip em one but" he looked over at the girl as he set his coat down. "Do you want a smoke, There's rocky petal cigars here" she opened the cd flap. Showing the man a collection of cigars and a cutter set to the side with a lighter. The demon smiled at the sight "The good shit" he chuckled. He reached in to grab one. He brought it up to his nose to smell it. Sighing at the scent "Ya gettin inta smokin" he asked her. His voce light and amused. Rather then dark and enraged. "No I don't touch Tabaco, there my dad" she confessed. Gripping the wheel a little hard. 

The man didn't seem to care. He cut the cigar then lit it. Taking in a much needed drag. He sighed it out, sinking into the seat. Lydia coughed at the amount of smoke filling the car. She rolled down the windows a little to let it out. "Where we headin" Beetlejuice asked, taking another hit. The mortal smiled at the question "Clark, an old abandoned town" she enthused. The demon just grunted. "Whatdya wanna see old towns for when new ones got parties an shit" he insulted. "Pff you'll like it. Maybe, I'll tell you why when we get there" she glanced over to him. But he didn't seem interested. He looked more tired and annoyed then anything. 

The conversation ended. The car filling with just the sound of Lydia's music. Once the man was done smoking he curled up in the seat. Passing out immediately. She didn't wake him figuring he needed it. The drive to the town was long. By the time she pulled up to the city the sun began to set. Once the car stopped the man woke up. Opening his eyes just a little to look around. There wasn't much to see outside the. Just a few stained buildings that have caved in. He looked over at the driver. She grabbed her camera, turning the device on and setting it up. Once the memory card was in and the screen reflecting what the lens saw she opened her door. Letting the object dangle around her neck. He yawned wide then opened his door to leave. He grunted, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to where the girl stood. 

She raised her camera up to take a picture of the entrance. A stone road, filling with grass sat at their feet. Demolished buildings sat before them. All lined up in a row. Splitting off in the middle to make two roads. But they didn't go far. Ending in ruble and ash. Lydia took a step forward, taking lots of pictures as she walked. The man watched her, unimpressed by the stop. He took a step forward, yawning as he did. "So what ya wanted ta take pictures of decay" he asked her rather bored. She took a few more shots then turned to look at him. Her smile was wide and knowing. "This isn't just any ol town. Does this place look familiar" she asked. The demon quirked his lip up in confusion. He looked around the place. Taking in the sights he shook his head. 

"This town has a lore. Depicting a large beast with reptilian features and an ever changing scales. Came birling in, destroying everything in sight. The wiki was a little cage about it. Saying it was know for eating the woman only. Leaving behind men and children" she told, turning to the town. She walked into the decay. Stopping by a mess of stone covered in moss as grass. "An" the the demon asked, fallowing her. He looked up and down the buildings as he made his way into the town. "And I never saw a creature like that in the real of monster. So it made me wonder where did that lore come from. Maybe it was you rampaging through the town.... though saying it out loud seems kind of far fetched" she frowned her brows in thought. "Eh could o been. Been around for a good six thousand years probably more" he shrugged. 

The woman squinted her eyes, looking around a little confused. She shook her head at his age. "Well aside from the lore this town was actually one of the first to be constructed of stone while the other were still made of dirt and wood. And this looks like it could of been a community well though doesn't look like there 's any water now. Oh what if this place is now on a sink hole. That would mean the structures would start to fall like a slant" she gushed. Turning to look into the well. Seeing nothing but darkness inside. "Heh like Sadako, you're gonna die in seven days" she whispered to the deep in a gravely voice. A snorting sound got her attention. She stood up, turning to look behind her. 

Seeing the man run a finger under his nose as he cleared his throat. He held a small vile in his hand. Empty but still coated in a powder. She blinked at him "Are, are you snorting cocaine" she asked. "Ol towns ain't my thin. Jus a bunch o ol' shit. destroyed with time. If I wanted ta see that I'd go hunt down my bones. It's cool ya go do ya thing with ya pictures an facts. I'm jus gonna lay here" he slowly sat down on the ground, laying down in the ruble. "Unbelievable" she rolled her eyes rather angerly. "What it's been a tough week. Besides I like on cocaine seventy percent o' the time" he confessed. "Seriously...what about the other thirty" she placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at him. "I'm cryin" he said casually. "Well maybe that's cause your an addict and the come down is devastating" she hollered. He waved her off, making a dismissive noise. 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine lay there then" she told him rather angerly. She stomped off, muttering to herself. "I knew he did that but all the time. Around me what the fuck. Smoking's one thing but hard drugs come on" she ranted, pulling her camera up to take a picture of the buildings. "Though people say the same thing about my weed. God you do drugs that's so gross. even if it is legal now" she talked to herself. She took a few shots of the sun setting behind the decayed buildings. "Alright and I guess he's right despite the architecture history this place isn't all that fun. Just wonder why no ones tried to rebuild on this land. Why is this still here when everything else as been replaced with new cities. Or preserved for history sake" she rambled to herself. Moving to take pictures from inside the buildings. 

She kicked some rubble around and sighed. "Would be more fun if he was running around with me" she stepped out of the house. She made her way down the path. Heading back to the fountain. The demon still sat there, silently staring up at the darkening sky. He heard her boots before she got close enough to see. "Babes I'm havin a bad trip" he told her. His voice shaking a bit. "What" she asked, stepping closer to him. He sat up, rubble falling off him. He looked up at her with widened eyes. His irises shun purple as he sniffled. "Ya jus walked off an I started thinkin, bout this place an I started rememberin. I was here. I bit off that buildin. I ate people cause I was mad. But I don' know why. Maybe it was my mom, maybe it was cause of a break up. Then I started thinking bout everythin" he rambled. 

Lydia walked to him, she bent down to cup his face. "Hey lets go get some food in you ok. You can pick the music in the car" she offered. He took in a deep breath. "Ok" he sniffled, moving to stand up. A cocked gun noise went off in the empty air. They both jumped at the sound. Turning to looking down the entrance of the town where the sound came from. Lydia grabbed the demons jacket at the sight. "Shit, I just now realized why this place is unowned" she spoke. Shaking in her stands. Her eyes blown wide as she stared off. The demon looked down the way a little confused. Standing in the entrance was a couple of guys. A man standing in front of them all with long brown hair and a few facial tattoos. He smiled in a slimy way at them. Pressing his hand gun to his person. His grey shirt torn and sweater ripped at the shoulder. His jeans were ripped on the one side from the knee. Leading to a pair of boots. Behind him was a verity of guys. From small, tattooed head to toe in white wife beaters. To large and bald, teeth replaced with bedazzled false gold. All holding a gun of some kind. 

"Does that midget have dread lock, now that never looks good on a pasty guy" the demon asked her. She clenched her teeth rather angerly "Beej don't insult them. Their a high end gang. They own the meth industry in this part of the country. And that's Roger Mat, He's been connected to ten different murders but never convicted. They're dangerous guys" she whispered to him. The leader laughed. "Looks like your daughter knows her stuff old man" he clicked his gun rather angerly. "Now you die" he pointed the end at them. His boys fallowing. The demon turned, grabbing the mortal and shielding her. He picked her up as she let out a holler. He ran off, charging into a house down the path. He exited through a hole in the wall, moving to hid in the one beside it. He carried her to the back, setting her down with a gasp. 

She curled up in the corner, hiding her self as she breathed out rather hard. She tilted her head back to silence the noise, gripping the ends of her hair as she did. "This is bad" the demon whispered, slinking up beside her. He breathed out as he placed a hand on his chest. "Ya you think, can you juice them or get us out of here" she whispered back. He shook his head, the color of his hair turning from purple to blue. "Not like this. My powers don' work right when I panic" he confessed. "Why are you panicking you're dead. You could literally walk out of here" she argued. He looked at her like he was going to cry. His eyebrows pointing up in worry. "But yer not, ya can get hurt. Killed an it be my fault cause I couldn' protect ya. I couldn' save ya cause I'm havin a bad trip and the drugs makin it hard ta not fear it" he covered his face as he sobbed. Trying to keep his voice down. 

"Beej look I wanna help, I wanna cradle you through this but I can't right now. We need to get out of here. They have guns I can't fight that" Lydia pressed. The demon removed his hand from his face. He looked over at her with his widened eyes. "What if dey didn' could ya fight em then" he asked. She shifted in her seat, moving a board on the wall by accident. She quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor. Sliding it out and setting it down on the floor. The demon sat up as he looked at the hole in the wall now. Staring at them was a white bag, tapped closed with duck tape. "No" the mortal muttered. "That's a big bag o' coke" her companion commented. "Beej seriously we need to get out of here. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, beet-" the man covered her mouth to stop her. She glared at him for stopping her. "I don' know where I'll end up. I don' have control when I panic. We could end up in the middle o space then what lyds. Ya freeze, ya head explodes. damn mortals are fragile" he looked down in realization. She threw away his hand. "Then I'm gonna need you to try. Pull yourself together long enough for us to get out of here" she tried to speak a little softer. But her fear and anger made the request come out harsh. 

The door was kicked open at the front of the house. Causing them both to jump back. They both sat against the wall with the hole in it, eyes pressed forward. Waiting to be spotted. The demon looked over at the woman who was hyper ventilating. His gaze moved to the bag sitting beside her. He reached for it, pulling it out from the wall. "Seriously you're gonna feed your addiction now" she whispered angerly. "No worse" he looked over the falling wall, seeing a few guys walk in. "Ey Lyds, ya want a hit" he asked the mortal, switching his sights to her. She stared at him with wide angry eyes. "No I don't want a hit, we're about to be discovered and frankly after seeing the panic your in" she whispered at him. "Don' think bout that" he told her, watched her gesture to him in annoyance. "Jus get mad, like real mad" he looked back out at the group as they edged closer. "What is me being mad gonna do" she argued. "Jus do it" he split open the bag with his claw, pulling the parts open. "Think bout how I hit on Claire at the beach house. How Delia contradicts everythin ya say. How ya dad doesn't listen" he gave examples. 

She rolled her eyes "That doesn't make me angry it makes me sad. I just lash out because anger is a secondary emotion." He grabbed a chunk of the powder in his hand. Thinking things over in his head as fast as he could. He turned to her "Sarin was tighter" he stated. Lydia's eyes widened making her irises seem small with how big her eyes were. She clenched her teeth and snarled at him "Excuse me" she growled. He blew the hand full he had into her face. She closed her eyes, moving her arm to wipe it away but she had already inhaled. "You son of a bitch" she insulted. Looking at him in rage. Her pupils widening as the drug began to affect her brain. "Good stay mad" he moved forward a little, focusing on the guns. He closed his eyes imaging them changing into a group of bugs. "The guns are bugs, the guns are bugs, the guns are bugs" he chanted to himself. He waved his hand to change the items. 

An array of screams broke out. Both inside the house and outside. He opened his eyes to see the drug dealers freaking out and waving their arms about. Trying to get the roaches off. "Thank god that worked" he let out a held breath. Lydia grabbed the broken wall piece from the floor. She stood up from the floor, clenching it. She kicked away the crumbling wall and ran out with a holler. "God is dead" she shouted. Running for the closest guy. She bashed the wood against his face sending him down. "The nose is one of the weakest parts of the body. Hit the bridge and you can cause blood build up. Internal bleeding collecting in the brain" She yelled. Punching another guy in the bridge of his nose. She hit him in the same place a few times. Making him gush blood from the wound. He feel to the ground crying. "Don't tilt your head back" she warned. Grabbing his jacket. 

The demon watched her, holding onto the wall as he kneeled on the ground. He saw one of the bigger guys pull out a knife. "Lyds behind ya" he shouted. The woman turned around, catching the knife in the jacket she held. She pulled his arm to the side, kicking him in the stomach. Making him gasp. She punched him in the throat then kicked him back. He choked as he stumbled back. The man she hit with the board got up. She didn't miss a beat when he threw a punch at her. She grabbed his arm. She kicked off the ground, using his arm to flip in the air. twisting his muscle. He yelled as she landed. She purposely fell to the floor, tossing him over and into the bigger man. Sending them falling into the rumble. She summersaulted back onto her feet. Standing up as the bleeding man mad his way to her. She smirked, swiping her leg out to trip him then punched him in the face as hard as she could. He laid on the ground limply. 

She stood up as the the big man got up. She ran at him, using him as a wall. Climbing up him wither her feet only to kick him hard with her boot. Sending herself flipping back. He landed on top the smaller man, pinning him to the ground. The big man passed out from the kick. "What's going on in here" the leader stepped in to look around. Getting a kick to the face as Lydia caught him by surprise. He flew back from the door with a yelp. "Boss" one of the guys called out. Another grabbed the girl throwing her out into the rubble. "Shit, lyds" the demon called, getting up from his perch and running passed the men she beat up. 

He got outside to see his girl on the ground. A man stood over her ready to stab her. "LYDS" he called out out to her. He went to tackle the man but was pushed down by another goon. The man went to stab him. The knife going into his chest. He grabbed the inked mans arm, throwing a hard punch at him. Sending the guy stumbling back. Beetlejuice rolled over, pulling out the knife. He looked over at the goth expecting the worst. But she was on her feet, sending a kick to the mans crotch. He stepped back then fell to his knees as he whined. The demon watched in amazement as she did a cartwheel. Sending her foot to the back of his neck and slamming his face into the ground. "Blunt force trauma, also known as nonpenetrating trauma, accounts for a large proportion of morbidity and mortality. This type of trauma can be defined as physical injury caused by forceful impact to the body" she recited. "Like this" She kicked the tattooed mans leg to bring him down then sent and elbow into his face. He fell to the ground with his mouth wide opened. 

"You might wanna see a dentist about those gold teeth. Also not stay unconscious for so long it's super baaaaad for you hahahha" she laughed. Forgetting to pay attention. She was hit in the head with the hilt of a knife, sending her down to the ground. The demon moved to get up, only for her to kick the leaders hand. Making him throw the knife. She threw herself up then threw her self into the man. Sending them both to the ground. She pressed her elbow into him as they fell, winding him. She sat up to punch him in the side of his jaw. Making a cracking sound as she did "The jaw most often breaks along the condyles" she told. "Eh so ya one o those types. Recitin thin's ya know and well kickin ass" Beetlejuice spoke. Standing up from the ground. He dusted himself off as she knocked the man out. 

Lydia stood up, quickly turning to her companion. He hair flying around her as she glared at him. He gulped at the sight, shrinking in his stand. "You" she pointed her finger at him, Stepping away from the man on the ground. "You sick twisted little man" she began. "Ah little I'm taller then ya" he corrected, taking a step back as she walked to him. "I told you no, and you go and compare me to your ex. The woman who forced me down a hole and but me through a living hell. Put you through hell" she shouted. "Yah she did, ey babes come on I jus said that ta make ya mad. I didn' men it. I like ya pussy, love it. Ya taste like a drug heh" the man tried to complement. Holding out his hands defensively as he walked away. He tripped on a lose stone, falling back and onto the ground. He looked back at the scene. Seeing the well near by and the cars down the road. 

He looked back at the woman as she got close to him. He shrank at the sight as she placed a boot on either side of him. Towering over him. "Prove it" she demanded. The man gulped "What" he asked her, a little confused. "Taste it, show me you want it" she ordered him. He blinked up at her, his mouth falling open. Trying to register what she wanted. He slowly sat up, watching her with wide eyes. He brought his hands up to her legs. Glancing at them for a moment. Taking in her pale skin covered in small scars and cellulite all over her thighs. He leaned towards them. Kissing her skin. Her pushed up her skirt, slipping his head inside the opening. "Come on, I love your little touches but I really want that's chatty lips on me and that silver tongue inside" she told him. Spreading her legs a little more. He groaned against her thigh. Moving to give it a little nibble. "Missed me did ya" he teased. The woman grunted at the playful behavior. "Beej I'm trying really hard here, but all I wanna do is shove you're face into me" she shivered at the thought. Letting out a little sigh. The demon looked up at her, his pupils enlarging. "Do it babes, grab my hair and shove me inta ya little pussy. Make me lick ya cunt like it's air" he told her. 

Lydia groaned at his words. She moved her hands from her hips to her skirt. Pulling it up her waist to present herself. She reached down, Pulling her underwear down herself rather quickly. The demon liked his lips when he saw her, wet and dripping without being touched. She gripped his ever changing hair. His fearful blue bleeding into a lustful red. She pulled him towards her self, Shoving his face against her clit. She moaned out at the contact. Feeling his own moan vibrate around her. He was quick to mouth her, slinking his tongue between her lips. She held him there, rocking her hips at the feeling. It encouraged him to do more. Slipping his tongue in easily like she wanted. Humming against her, sending the vibrations to her clit. She threw her head back, letting out a deep moan. "Ya, just like that" she bit her lip from the pleasure. 

He smiled around her. Pressing his lips harder against her, shoving his tongue deeper inside. She moaned out so loud when he did, gripping his hair hard. He thrusted the appendage in and out of her, licking her walls. He hummed at the taste. Closing his eyes for a second, reviling in the flavor. He opened his eyes unevenly, looking up at the woman. She was looking down at him, running a hand over her self while the other sat in his hair. "Fuck" she whispered out. "I want you inside me so bad. I wanna ride you on those assholes car" she rambled as she grinded against his lips. He removed his tongue from her. Pulling back from her. Instead of a whine she growled at the loss. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to talk. "Do whatever ya want ta me" he encouraged. She stepped back from his hands, pulling her skirt down. 

He got up from the ground quickly. Joining her side. The goth took of her camera, a little surprised it wasn't damage from all her moving around. She handed it to him rather harsh. "Pocket it" she ordered, walking away once he had it. "Ya really like given orders" he commented putting the device in one of his many pockets. He straighten out his jacket as he walked. His tie was suddenly yanked and he was forced onto a cars hood. He flipped over to lay in his back, stunned by the sudden strength. Lydia climbed on top of him before he could say anything. She pressed her lips to his, licking his lips for more. He laid back on the car. Opening his mouth for her. He wiggled his tongue passed her lips. Setting his hands on her hips. She grinded down on him, making him groan as she ran over the tent in his pants.

The goth pulled back to breath. She dig herself into him and he gripped her sides. Moaning at her harsh touches. "That better be for me and not because of dilated blood" she sounded warning. Moving herself to nip at his neck. Grassing his skin with her teeth. He moaned out, tossing his head back. "Oooh babes, ya know how ta make a man go wild" he gripped her wanting to grind into her more. But she pushed his hips down. Reaching her hand over to cup him through his pants. She moved her hand up and down, stroking him through the fabric. "Ah It's for ya, it's for ya" he breathed out. Biting his lip while she worked him up. Biting him and rubbing him. "I can see why you tease me. It's fun making you quiver for me" she whispered into his pointed ear. 

He sighed out in pleasure. Partly wanting to fuck her and partly wanting her to make him creme his pants. She chose the former. Raising her self up with her free arm. She removed her hand from him. Raising both up to show him she had pulled her underwear off while she was playing with him. She chuckled at his blush. Balling the fabric up in her hand. She moved to stuff it in his pant pocket. "Keep those safe for me" she told him, watching him nod frantically instead of responding. She moved her hand down to his pants. un buttoning him the best she could, Struggling with his pants. She shut her eyes for a second then opened them to get a better look at what she was doing. "Hehe ya startin ta hallucinate aren't ya. It's ok it happens sometimes" the demon told her. He moved his own hand down. Unbuttoning himself then un zipping himself. "I wanted to do that" the mortal pouted. "Next time" he smiled at her. Raising a hand to her face. She turned her head. Sticking her tongue out to lick up his thumb. She moved her mouth over the top. 

Smiling when she heard his breath hitch. She looked over at him. He bite his whole bottom lip as she sucked on his thumb. She slipped off the finger. Returning her focus to his open pants. His cock already at attention. Sitting up out of it's confines waiting for her. She sat up moving up on the car. Positioning herself over the double headed dong. She placed her hand on him, holding the heads together under her. Slowly she pushed them into her entrance. "Oh fuck b-both heads at once. Already babes" he questioned. Tossing his head back with a throaty moan as she lowered herself onto him. She gripped his jacket with her other hand. Trying to take him in. "Ah As hot as this is, ya gonna hurt ya self" he told her, barely seeing her as he looked down. He made himself a little smaller thickness wise for her. Morphing his two head together to make a mortal shaped cock. The woman sighed out in relief. Moving herself down the shaft he created for her. 

She kept going till all of him was in her. Hugged by her warmth. She let out a satisfied moan at being filled by the demon. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to him. He kissed back, pushing himself deeper inside her. The goth moaned out, slamming her hips down on him. He groaned at the force. Pressing into her more. She leaned back to breath, licking his lips as she sat up. She gasped at the ganging angle, her jaw opening at the pleasure. She grinded on him her mouth forming an o as she did. "Fuck babes ya squeezin me so tight" Beetlejuice groaned out. The mortal moved up a little, slamming her self back down. "Fuck yes" she spoke out. Moving to do it again and again. Till she was fucking herself on the demons cock. Going fast and hard with herself. Shaking the car from her force. All the man could do was enjoy the ride. Moaning every time she game down harder then the rest. Her rhythm uneven as she tried to decide what she wanted. 

"Oh Beej fuuu I think I'm cl-close" she warned. "Auh ya babes cum on me, come on my dick. Fuck me till ya satisfied" he spoke out in a lustful haze. "Only if you cum in me" she slowed her movements. Stirring off her own climax. The demon frowned his brows at her, confused by the request. " I'm on the pill so cum in me Beej. Paint my wall" she pressed. Raising up high and slamming down. Beetlejuice sang out in pleasure from her action. "Yes, yes I cum Oh lyds do it again" he slurred. She raised up high again, slamming back down. Making them both moan at the feeling. He raised his hips into her. Meeting her when she would come back down. Both of them moving fast and frantic. Desperate to climax. 

The demon was the first, Slamming into the mortal one more time. He gripped her hips, forcing her to stay down. He tossed his head back "Oooooo fuck" he moaned out with a gasp. Lydia could feel him squirting inside her. She moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. Moving the member inside her as she glided her clit on the mans pelvis. She went fast, pushing herself over the edge. Grabbing the mans jacket as she rode her orgasm out. She wined out in her pleasure. Riding out the intense wave, heightened by the drug he made her inhale.


	73. intermission

The smell of sickening sweet syrup was the first thing Lydia registered. The smell waking her up from a forgotten dream. She puffed out a breath finding her mouth mostly blocked by something she was chewing. She frowned her brows at the realization. Continuing to chew the thing. It took her a moment to register the taste. Syrup and cake was all she could determined. She opened her dark eyes to a white wall. Seeing nothing on it but the table she was resting her head on. A brown table with a blue plate in front of her. She stared at it for awhile. She raised her hand to push the plate away, slowly sitting up to look at the place. The demon being the first thing she noticed. 

He sat across from her looking just as tired as she felt. "Was it good" he asked her. The goth blinked at him as she took in the sight of everything. She looked at the blue plate. A half eaten waffle sat on top with two cut slices of toast. There was a space on the plate, smeared with yellow. She groaned at the food, moving to push it away. "I feel sick" she grumbled. "Here have this" the man pushed a glass to her. Orange liquid swirled inside from the motion. She grabbed the drink, taking a small sip. The fruity taste erasing the syrup on her tongue. She set the glass down, looking around the place. Seeing a small staff and lots off passed out people at different booths. A lady walked by their table with a large smile on her face. "Are we in a waffle house" she asked the man. Getting a long chuckle from him. 

"Yah I drove by an ya practically jumped out o the car. Sayin ya never live till ya go to a waffle house at three in the morning" he reminded. She rolled her eyes to make herself see clearer. "I don't remember that" she confessed, taking another sip of the drink. He smiled at her, showing off his teeth in his amusement. "What do ya remember" he wondered. She took a moment to think. "I remember being pissed. You blowing cocaine into my face" she almost hissed. He smiled nervously, sinking into his seat. "Oh I think yah watching Harley quin beat a man" she smiled at the memory of a movie. "I can guarantee ya did not happen. We watched no movie" he took a sip of his own orange glass. She stared at him in confusion "You sure, cause I distinctly remember seeing her bust into a cop station and blasting everyone with a glitter gun. And kicking ass wile she did so" the man just shook his head. "Well then that's it, except I think I saw fireworks. Did we go to a display" she asked him. 

He snickered, holding back a laugh with his lips. He shook his head at her question. "Nah ya-ya beat the shit out of those guys at the town. Made a dude gush blood. Flippin about like a coin. Ya kept saying shit about blood clots, trauma ta the brain. Then ya got really mad at me. An ah got really forceful bout fuckin me. After that ya wanted to go find a cloud. Cause ya life wasn' complete with out a cloud. So I told ya I'd drive, ya were clearly trippin balls" he chuckled. She groaned at his telling. Running her hand over her hair. "Ah don' worry bout it first times always weird" he shrugged off her hangover. She kicked him under the table, making him jump. "Ow" he growled. "Damn it Beej I didn't want to do it in the first place. I told you no. What the fuck. You can't use me like that even if you think it will help whatever situation we're in. I'm not a fucking play thing you dick" she whispered so she didn't yell. The man looked down at the table shamefully. "I-I know. I knew ya'd be mad. I just couldn' do anythin right an it was makin me panic more. Thinkin ya could be hurt or worse. I jus got ya I can't lose ya" he bit his lip. The woman took in a deep breath. 

She reached across the table, placing her warm hand over his cold fingers. He looked up at her, holding back a smile. "Oh Beej. That's a load of shit, you know exactly where I'm going when I die. So you're not gonna lose me" she rolled her eyes at him. The demon cringed at being caught. "Damn almost had ya" he questioned. "Beetlejuice, you be appreciative I'm not speaking your full name cause I know you hate it. But damn it this is serious. You broke my trust and that hurts. Cause I care about you a lot and I don't wanna be cautious of you" she explained. The man just stared at her blinking. He squinted his eyes after awhile. "A-are we fightin" he questioned. "Yes, there's a serious problem right now" she expressed. 

He looked around in thought. "Oh cause it doesn' feel like a fight" the woman shook her head, mouthing the word 'what' rather exocentrically. "It's jus, ya talkin ta me. Ya not stormin off ta leave or throwin thins at me. Callin me names even though it's my fault. Yer not screamin at me. So I didn' know...I- can I fix it" he looked at her with pleading eyes. His irises moving between her two eyes. He clenched her hand rather tightly. The woman watched him, taking in everything he said. She looked down, breathing out to collect herself. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze then looked back up. "Did you order a desert" she asked. It took him a moment to register the change in subject. "Ah no. Thought ya stomach be to upset" he answered. "It is but I want a Sunday to split then I'm going to vomit it back up and regret everything I've ever feed myself. Then you're going to drive us to Salem, I'll throw on my gps for you. And I'm going to pass out in the car and possibly wake up sick" she explained. "Why don't ya jus not have the sunday" he offered. "I don't understand the question" he chuckled at her. 

"Look I'm gonna be mad for awhile and I can't guarantee I won't bring it up in a future argument. I'll try my best not to but in the heat of the moment things slip. I just want you to know you did a bad thing and not do it again" she waved down a waitress to order. "Yah I did a bad thin. I... promise I won't do it again. I know my promises mean jack but I'll keep this one" he pleaded. The woman walked over and he looked away from her. "Just a sunday please no toppings" Lydia ordered. The woman nodded, moving to step away from the serious conversations. "Promises in general mean jack to me" the goth told him once the woman was gone. She brought up her other hand, holding out her pinky. "So pinky promise me, that way if you break it I get your pinky as collateral" she smiled at him. He shook his shoulders with a silent chuckle. He raised his other hand, placing his pinky around hers. "I promise I'll never force ya drugs an I'll always listen when ya say no" The woman moved her head slightly. In a warning of his choice of words. "I promise ta respect it when ya say no and stop what I'm doin every time" he tried not to roll his eyes. "A gentleman's agreement" she shook their hands on it. "Haza" the demon added dramatically. They disconnected their pinkies, both smiling just a little. Despite the atmosphere around them. He pointed to her blue plate "were ya asleep while ya were eatin" he asked. "Ya" she nodded her head. 

As Lydia told him, she became sick from the desert. Not throwing up but nauseas from everything. Before leaving the area she implored they get gas and lots of water from the convenience store. She inhaled a bottle then passed out in the passengers seat. The man let her be. Keeping her music at a low volume so he didn't disturb her. He fallowed her digital gps. Becoming nervous when there was no signs to tell him where he was. Not understanding the measurements the voice kept telling him. "What the fuck is a mile, why isn't this thing in kilometers" he questioned the device. 

Eventually making it to the old styled town. Once he slowed down the woman woke up. The difference in speed lulling her awake. She opened her eyes as she sat up. Looking out the window at the other cars. A bunch of them heading in their direction. She yawned, cracking her jaw as she did so. The man kept driving, passing by the different old style buildings. The different shops setting up for the coming celebrations. "So uh why Salem" the demon asked, looking around a little weary. "For Litha the celebration of summer solstice" she told him. Blinking rather hard to focus her tired eyes. The man pulled up to where the gps told him. Driving into a large drive way filled with other cars. He looked out the window at the red building with a row of windows. "Where are we" he questioned, taking out the keys from the side of the wheel. "M's B&B....bed and breakfast. I thought it be better then spending the night in the car. Also I need to get the syrup out of my hair" the mortal reached up to a clump in her hair. She frowned in disgust at it. They got out of the car to grab stuff from the back. 

Lydia grabbed the suit cases she needed then headed for the entrance. The demon trailed behind her, a little nervous as eh looked around the scenery. The lawn was trimmed and the flower beds set neatly and trimmed instead of wild and free. They walked inside to a white room with a maroon carpet on the floor. A couch sat against the wall with a small end table beside it. They walked down the hall, passing a door way that lead to a room full of tables and seats. There was anther room on the other side of the hall. Closed off with double doors made of marble glass. There was a rope attached to the wall leading to the stair well railing. A man stood up from the other side of the rope. He smiled brightly, showing off his even white teeth. His face wrinkling with years of smiling. Moving his hair line back. "Welcome to the Litha celebration and M's establishment. Did you make a reservation" the man asked overly cheerful. "Lydia Deetz for two" she told him. 

He walked away to a book that sat on the table. He went down the list and nodded. Moving to grab a key off a line of hooks that sat on the wall. He walked back over with it, the number hanging off a ring with the key. "We hope your stay is cozy and refreshing. We do not allow food upstairs. If you do bring food inside we implore you eat and finish in the dinning room Breakfast is from eight to noon. After we stop serving but you can still eat. We have a no littering policy. Our wifi passwords is the name of the inn, with a one at the end. No capitals. Each room has their own bathroom. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come see me. Enjoy" he handed over the key/ Lydia took it, smiling rather forcefully at the man. 

The two picked up a suit case and made their way upstairs. The goth looked over the doors numbers finding theirs and unlocking it. She pushed the brown door open, stepping into the room. The place was empty of dressers. Only a bed sat in the middle of the room. The head board set against the slightly brown walls. With a white end table beside it with a lamp on top. The only light coming in from the open windows, letting in the summer air. A brown door sat against the wall by the bed. Lydia walked in, setting her suit case on the bed. She unzipped it, flipping up the top. The case was half full. Her clothes sat in rolls that were folded up and a few pairs of shoes sat in the open space but didn't take up much room. The net pocket on the lid held all her undergarments' and toiletries. Her tooth brush, tooth paste, mouth wash, headache medication, Band-Aids. She pulled out her towel and dug inside her net pouch for a small bottle of bubbles, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, and a pink vile of bath salts. 

As she gathered everything the demon walked inside. Closing the door behind him. He walked around the queen sized bed. Setting his suit case on the bed. He opened it to look inside. Frowning his brows in confusion at the items. The case full of his spare clothes he let the mortal wear once. His Beach outfit, his pajamas and slippers. His whole drawer of untouched underwear. "D-Did ya take these thin's from my room. Were ya wonderin my house without me there" he asked her. Looking up over the lid. She stared at him, unblinking. "Ginger does it" she told, picking her things up in her arms. The demon smiled at the answer. "I'm going in for a bath you wanna join" she asked him as she turned to the door. 

"Ah yah I don' do the whole wet thin" he confessed. "What like baths or showers, You don't bath" she wondered, arching her brow at him. He shook his head, watching her process the fact. She squinted at him for a second then raised her brows up high. Instead of expressing her range of emotion she opened the door and slipped inside the room. Pushing the thought in the back of her head. She set everything down on the toilet. Taking the bubbles and baths alts over to the tub. Twisting the nobs to start her bath tot he prefect temperature. 

The tub took awhile to fill, being a little bigger then the average tub. It gave her time to was out her hair while she waited for the water to be high enough. She was able to get the sticky mess out of her locks, combing out the wet strands to get any last bits out. Now that the tub was hot and high she turned off the water. Reaching over to her sneaked in rubber ducky and submarine. "Now, commander it is time for action. War has broken out all across Europe not just in the African continents but the axis parties have gathered their troupes. Don't worry you say. Clearly you have forgotten how strategic Germany is. Forget Italy's weak wills they are dominated by the Germans as usual. Fallowing blindly because the country is strong. The hypothesis did not pan out. Russia and Germany are not battling each other. They are taking over smaller allies. France has been taken. What will you do, commander" she arched her brow at the duck. "Damn it men is war your answer for everything. I remember a time when we were at peace" she made the duck say. "Ha peace that's a fools view. we have always been at war. America has always been victorious and strong even when we weren't. Shut up Canada. You are delusional if you think there was ever a time of peace-" the door opened and she shoved the toys down in the water. 

She looked over at the entrance, wide eyed. Beetlejuice poked his head in "Did ya bring yer lap...top." His sentence faded when he saw her. His eyes darting around the bath she had created. The large clouds of bubbles that smelt of flowers peeked over the top. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Seeing peaks of pink water under the bubbles. "What's in the water" he asked her. "Uh bath salts, they dye the water as they dissolve" she told him. He looked over the bath, the sight making her smile. "Do you wanna join, I'm about to send these guys to war but first the general needs to tell the commander he slept with his wife" she presented the toys she held. He chuckled at her "What, I gotta see this." He took off his tie, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. 

As he undressed Lydia moved to the front of the tub, giving him room to climb in. It was a bit of a tight squeeze at first, trying to fit his legs on either side of her. It help she was so small and able to slide in between his legs. He reached over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder. She reached over and kissed the side of his face. Turning back to the toys to continue her scene. "Ey Lyds ya still mad" he mumbled, unsure if he should ask. Her shoulder sank at his question. "Yes, But I'm not gonna take it out on you. You already admitted you knew what you did was wrong and made a pact not to do it again. So even if I am hurt by the situation. I know you'll never make me feel like this again. Though I wonder if that's hope" she rambled, setting her toys down as she thought about it. He tightened his grip on her "I want ya ta hope, I want ya ta think I'm good when I know I'm bad" he nuzzled his face in her shoulder. 

"Vengeful doesn't always make you the bad guy. And If it does, then I'm just as bad. Cause I don't let anyone get away with anything" she spoke a little darkly. "It's alright as long as no one dies because of it. And I know you're probably comparing how your murderous and I'm not. Then I think about where you grew up. People in the neither world don't really die. You can pick them apart as much as possible but they're still alive in some way. But compared to mortals who as you said are fragile cause we're not meant to stay here. We all end up down their so I guess to you it's not really killing cause they end up in the neitherworld. There's a lot of theories and ideas I could explore about the difference. But you've changed a lot since I first met you. Or maybe I was to wrapped up in my own pain to see the person you were out side of the chaos" she rambled. Speaking her thoughts as they entered her mind. 

"Ya don't think I'm bad" he asked, unsure of her explanation. "Not really. I think you're powerful and vengeful and limitless. But you're not bad you're just hurt. You don't take crap from no one and you shouldn't. No one should be a door mate and if the world calls you bad for that then they're just made they can't take advantage of you. It's why the world calls me a bitch. Cause I bite back instead of taking it...Hmm maybe I should of brought my diary after all. Been feeling really low today" she admitted. Humming in annoyance. "Nah that's jus the side effect of the cocaine. Makes ya real sad after a hit" the man told her. She shook her head "Satan damn it" she muttered. 

"Time for an exaction" she grabbed her toys. "An exaction of who" She made the duck ask. "Of your wife sir, there is evidence of her consorting with the enemy. A traitor in out mix" she went back to the scene, channeling her anger into the characters. "Wait I thought the boat slept with the ducks wife" the demon asked. "He did and the woman became sorrow full about their affair. Threatening to expose them to the commander. She needs to be taken out and as a man of power. The general has the means" she filled him in. Setting the boat back in the water to continue her fantasy. 

They sat in the tub, as she played around till the water got cold. The mortal had to get out, the temperature making her shake. She got out of the tub first, noticing the mans surprised expression. "What" she asked him, standing up straight. "Jus the first time I've seen all of ya" he rested his head on the edge of the tub. Taking in the sight of her. All her lumps and scars. Her slightly uneven breasts. The way her waist dipped from her years of corsets. How her stomach still had a pudge to it despite her inability to eat regularly. Her bushy pubic hair. Her thick thighs and strong calves. Leading down to her tiny feet she was so proud of. She blushed at him, moving to cover her self. "Ya beautiful babes, every inch of ya" he told her, smiling a little sad when she grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself nervously. "Well thanks" she looked away from him. She walked out of the room rather quickly. Wanting to hide how red her face had turned. 

She made her way to her suit case, Taking out her rolled up gown. She slipped it on over her towel. Not wanting to show herself off. Unhidden by anything. She pulled the towel from under her, raising it to her hair to pat it dry. The demon stepped out of bathroom, dressed in his suit again. He looked a little cleaner. The dark spots on his skin were gone and some of the moss had washed away. Lydia stared at him a little odd. "What did I miss behind my ears, didn't wanna get the bugs wet" he brushed his hair behind his head. The woman smiled at him "I guess clean isn't your style. I like the grimy look you have" she admitted. He gave a lopsided smile as he scratched his head. He took a tentative step towards her, looking at the ground. 

Lydia moved her hand over to him. Wrapping her fingers around the side of his hand. She pulled him closer. Setting her other hand on his chest. She stretched up on her toes, tilting her head a little. She touched her lips to his. The demon took a second to react, moving his hand to the middle of her back. Holding her closer as he kissed back. Feeling her warmth spread over his face as his cold electrified her senses. They moved their lips for a better position, deepening the kiss. Both getting lost in the moment.


	74. Litha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to do. I think I'm losing steam for this fic which sucks cause I want you all to know what they are up to on their road trip.

The sun peaked out through the thin curtains. Into a neutral room. Dancing around the walls and floor, illuminating the space. The gothic woman groaned at the intrusion, use to much thicker covers blocking out the light. She threw her arm over her face to block the brightness. Groaning in the process. A set of cold lips pressed against her exposed shoulder. Tickling her in her drowsy state. She snorted at the feeling. Her senses waking up. She felt his hand on her stomach, caressing her through the fabric. Then moving ever so slowly down her side and over her thigh. She groaned in her tiredness, pushing back into him. She felt something poke her, her mind taking a moment to figure it out. She moved her hips a little to feel it more, realizing it was him she was feeling. His hardened member poking her as he ran his hand over her body. Kissing her neck and shoulder. 

Her groggy groans turning into a moan at his touches. He didn't say anything to her. Slowly he moved his hand further down, pulling up her long gown so he could touch her bare skin. He grinded into her gently, letting his hand slide over her. Humming when he felt no underwear underneath. She squirmed at his movements. Separating her legs. Once she did he began to rub around her clit, teasing her. She moaned out at the feeling, pressing back into him more. Hearing the smirk in her ear from the demon. He slipped himself between her parted legs. Setting himself against her lips. He began moving his hips back and forth, stroking himself between her legs and against her lips. 

She let out a loud moan at the feel, opening her mouth to let out a string of noises. He played with her for a bit, biting her neck gently. Not wanting to hurt her scar tissue from the side he was kissing. He teased the waters. Moving his hand from her sensitive area to her leg. He raised it up just a little, moving his hips in a new angle. Pressing his tip to her entrance. She gasped at the feeling. Letting out a deep throated groan as he slowly entered her. Pressing in till he was mostly inside. "Ah B-Beej" she let out as he set her leg down. She clenched the bedding with one hand. She felt his arm slink under her, wrapping around her to cup her breast. "Shhh it's alright. Let daddy take care o' ya" he whispered to her. She grabbed his wrist, pressing his hand harder against her chest. He began to move his hips again. Going slow and deep. Loving hos she kept her legs open for him. 

The demon moved his other hand to tease and play with her sweet spot. All she could do was, wanted to do was sink into the feeling. Letting him do what ever he wanted to her. Her brain to foggy with sleep and lust to protest him. And she really didn't want to. She held on tighter when he picked up speed, growling in her ear at his own pleasure. "Ma-More" she spoke out. "Anythin for ya" he whispered. Thrusting faster into her, harder. Setting two fingers around her clit and rubbing around her rather then pressing it. She swore at the attention. Feeling herself tip over. Her hips began to spazzing as she came around him. Holding him through the intense feeling. He thrusted hard into her. Stopping his hips as he focused on moving his fingers back and forth around and over her. Once she stopped moving, settling her hips and trying to catch her breath. The demon started to pullout. Stopping when she clamped around him. "Wait...inside, Y-you can cum inside" she told him. Biting back her embarrassment at the request.

He didn't ask questions. Thrusting back into her sensitive hole, he took up his previous speed. Moaning in her ear. She couldn't help the noises she made. She bite her lip, loving the idea of the demon fucking her passed her orgasm. Using her to chase his own. He became sporadic in his movements, Moving his hand from her breast to her side. Holding her tight as his thrusts got deep. "AH Lyds ya so fuckin open for me, so damn good ta me. Ah fuck" he babbled. Going as deep as he could in her. Squirting his load against her wall. "Uuugh daddy" she breathed out at the feeling. Getting a whining grunt from the demon. He stayed inside her after he came, kissing her everywhere once he came down from his high. She giggled at the tickling feeling. 

The man sighed, pleased against her skin. "So good ta me" he repeated. "Hey you know it's good for me to" she went to roll her eyes. But he pulled her close, leaning over her. Pressing a deep kiss to her lips. She hummed at the feeling, reaching her hands up to cup his face. Draping an arm around his neck to touch his hair. Running her hands through his ever changing locks. He raised himself up a little letting her breath. Once she had a breath in he slammed their lips together. She giggled against him. Moving her face away. He ended up kissing her cheek, giving little pecks here and there, making her laugh. "Ok, alright. I gotta go to the bathroom" she told him. Trying to move away. "Nah ya gotta stay here an be kissed" he protested. Setting more kisses on her skin. "Beej ahhahaha" she snorted at his efforts. "After ok, when I leave you can tackle me" she offered. He let out a whine, moving back and loosening his hold on her. 

He pulled himself out of her warm entrance. She gasped at the feeling. "Fine" he rolled over in the blanket, pulling it off her. She rolled her eyes at him, moving to stand up. She walked quickly around the bed to the bathroom. Wanting to clean up her morning surprise. 

* 

The town was bustling with people. Both tourists and locals gathering to see what the shops were offering. What festivals were going on. Beetlejuice kept looking around rather nervously. He held on to his girls hand, letting her guide him where ever she wanted to go. Which was everywhere. To every shop and every witch that would answer all her questions about this and that. The demon got bored fast with her new obsession. Going to booth after booth that all looked the same and having sales people shove ideas down the mortals throat. Conflicting information from keeper to keeper that had her pondering about the new religion. After awhile he spoke up. Gesturing to a shop that looked like all the others with the same long haired woman with a million accessories that seemed to be the outfit of so many shop owners.

"Babes lets get outta here an grab some lunch" he offered to the mortal girl, looking about the place a little shifty. She looked up at him, noticing his tense demeanor. She placed her hand on her hip as she arched her brow. "What's up with you, ever since we left the inn you've been on edge" the man looked around, proving her point. He leaned down to her just a little to whisper. "I don like large gatherin's of magic folk. Most of these guppies might me hacks or wiccans. But in a crowd like this ya never know who's really a witch. An as the type o person I am, very desirable by witch's" he told her, still looking about. 

"Really" Lydia questioned, unbelieving. "Think bout it babes, I was kidnapped in a gem. Called into a contract for some mortals vendetta. An that's jus what ya know bout. I hate witch's" he reminded listing thing off on his hand rather bitterly. The woman thought about it a moment, debating her options. She crossed her arms as she thinned her mouth. "Whats up...does this stuff really matter ta ya" the man frowned curiously. Noticing how she looked down from his face. "No I guess not. Just thought it be something fun to do for us. Celebrate an ancient holiday. Bring in the coming summer and all it's possibility's. Dance around a bonfire and join a feast, make wishes for the future. Fuck saying it out loud sounds so stupid" she cringed at her own explanation. Uncrossing her arms so her shoulders could sink. She turned to walk back down the street. Keeping her head low. 

The demon bite his whole bottom lip. He shook his head at what he was about to do. Grunting in frustration at himself. "Wait" he called out to her. She stopped and turned to him. He ran his large hand over his face. "We can stay, ya plan sounds nice" he forced himself to say. "Really" she questioned, raising a brow at his sudden change. "Yah a little hopeful but what the heck. Never did try ta get in the witchy world" he shrugged his shoulders. Giving her what she wanted. The goth walked up to him, suppressing a smile. "One more booth then we can get lunch, far away" she offered. He groaned "Ya lucky I like ya so much" she smiled at his words. Rolling her eyes as she walked passed him. She stepped into the booth they stood by. They walked up to display that looked like all others. Cases full of herbs laid on one long table. In the center was a bunch of different tarots along with gems in glass cases. All with little papers stating their name and their purpose. There were statuses all along the last table, books stacked in between them.

The demon huffed at the sight of everything. But Lydia ignored it. She moved to look over the tarots in the case. "You know that woman from the tea booth said divination is in everything" she retold. He rolled his eyes at her, causing her to thin her mouth. Instead of pushing she went back to looking things over in the booth. Wondering if she was gonna buy anything. "Interested in the Tarots" a woman asked from the staff table. The goth looked over to the to her. She bit her lip as she glanced back down at the case. "I mean maybe" she answered, unsure if she wanted a set. "Well those ones come with manuals, a book on how to set up a basic spread and what each card means" the woman continued to speak. Not getting up from her chair. "It's a fun way to tell fortunes, even for beginner divination. You just have whoever mix the cards while they think of a question they want answered and spread out three cards, past, present, future" she explained. 

The goth looked over the card sets, spotting a very odd looking one with a cartoon cat on the front of the box and book. "What about this one" she asked, pointing on the glass. Finally the employee came out to the booth. She walked over to the case, holding a key. She unlocked the case to pull out the deck. Un aware of the demon, shoving things into his jacket. While they went over the cards he snuck a few books about crystals, herbs, basic magic. Aromatherapy. As well as pocketing a few shiny gems he was attracted to. He was snaking incense when the curtain to the staff table lifted up. He shoved the sticks back in rather roughly, meeting the woman's gaze guiltily. The woman walked in with a box of food, she looked up at the demon with her bright blue eyes. So pale they almost glowed. She gasped when she saw him, dropping her food to the table. 

The movement caught the other two's attention. Lydia looked over at her with an arched brow. "Everything ok Ash" the cashier asked her friend. "He-he uh excuse me miss is this your friend" the pale woman asked the goth rather quickly. "Yes" she answered, taking her paid deck of cards and book. Ash walked over to her, leaning over the table and whispered to the girl. "I shouldn't ask but that man do you know if he's human" she sounded scared. "Ash you can't ask people that" the other whispered at her. "Sorry about that she's fragile" the cashier smiled brightly. Beetlejuice walked up to the scene. He grabbed Lydia's purchase and stuffed it in his jacket. "Uh why would you ask" the goth tried to ask. Ignoring the man taking things from her hand. 

He straightened his jacket then turned to look at the cowering woman. "Cause she's an oracle, can tell by the eyes. She see's my aura heh" the man smiled wide, letting his tongue stick out. The cashier grabbed her friends shoulder as she other one reached for her blouse. "I get it, looks like a shimmerin rainbow that's ever changin. What I want ta know is what does er aura look like" he pointed to the smaller with his thumb. She blinked at his telling, trying to envision his aura they way he described. The oracle turned her gaze to the mortal. Shaking as she looked her up and down. She squinted after a moment. "Um you're dim and mixing. You're violet m-making you an independent person. B-But also blue making you curious a-and wise" she stuttered out. The goth tapped her chin as she thought. "What does being dim mean, does that mean I'm not in tune with this wiccan stuff" she wondered. "N-No it-it means you're closed off. You're guarded and do not trust. You're sad and limit yourself socially. B-But somethings off. Your heart has an aura. Pink, which is not an aura color" the woman looked down at the girls chest. Squinting again. 

The goth did the same. "Pink" she wondered. Getting a nod from the oracle, she slowly raised her hand to the demon to point at his chest. "Him to, his heart is pink" she told. "Aw are you in love with something" the goth teased. Causing him to smile lopsidedly. "Oh no dear it doesn't mean romance, that would be in your outer aura. I've never seen an inner aura or one so concentrated" Ash corrected. The duo looked at each other, questioningly. "Food" the demon spoke. Lydia shook her head "alright" she agreed. Turning with him to leave the booth. "Ah be carful dearie" the woman shouted out worriedly. The goth rolled her eyes at the advice. "Heh think she'd scream if I told er all the dirty thin's we do. Blow jobs in ya dads office, cocaine induced sex-" the man licked his bottom lip. "Beej" his companion warned, giving him a slight glare. "Uh still in trouble" he asked, lowering his hands to his pant pockets. "Yes all though she'd probably faint" the mortal smiled at the thought. bringing her hands to her collar bone and gasping dramatically "My pearls" she spoke in a southerly accent. The demon laughed at her as they walked to a spot to eat. 

It was hard to find a not so crowded place to eat. Since the festival brought in a lot of tourists. Once they found a place that was more of a bar then anything they collapsed in the booth. Not realizing how tiring walking around was. They quickly ordered the first thing they saw on the menu. Just wanting to eat already. "Whats up with ya" the demon asked, noticing how the goth held her head up as she tapped the table. "Just thinking about what that oracle said. About our hearts" she told. "Oh I thought ya was gonna say bout ya bein closed off" he cleared his throat. "Oh no I know I'm closed off and I don't trust easy. Why would I when nindy percent of people I meet are abusers. It's ridiculous the amount of abusers or toxic people I meet when there supposable so many 'nice folk' out there. No I was thinking, maybe the aura she saw was my spell. You know the one I casted to let you walk about freely in my world" she reminded. Noticing the dumbfounded look on his face. 

He thought for a moment, shifting his gaze. "Beej ha it was at the cabin in the winter. When Elaina Lane used you to kill everyone and I stole Morgana's book then faked my death. Hid in the shack and made a potion to free you. You poured it on yourself as I got axed in the arm" she retold. Presenting the long scar on her arm. He cringed at the sight "Eh ya now I remember. Remember the snow ball fight" he smiled at her, changing the subject. She rolled her eyes at him as she chuckled. "Of course. But this year we'll have a real war. I'm talking forts and castles made of snow" she waved her hand as if to present the imagery. "Ha ya can build with snow, so many doors open" he sat back as he thought about it. She giggled at him.

After lunch they went back out to the shops. A few owners recognized Beetlejuice for what he was an the two had fun messing with them. Scaring the fragile people till the sun began to go down. They joined the rest of the tourists to the grassy park which was nothing but a giant meadow with a large bon fire in the center. They enjoyed a feast from one of the many food trucks in the area, cooking diverse meals to share. Once the meals were done everyone was encouraged to write their wish for the summer on a piece of paper. Lydia had to think about it for a moment wondering what she wanted. Freedom which was she always wanted. To have a fun road trip. Made her feel more cynical then she wanted. A peaceful relationship. She sighed at how boring it sounded and cliché. Beetlejuice had an easier time, he only wanted one thing. He wrote down as clear as he could on the paper. 'I wish to be accepted and loved' he folded up the paper and bit his lip a little anxiously. He looked over at the mortal, waiting for her to be done. 

Finally she wrote out her wish 'I wish for whatever Beej wished for to come true'. She clenched her teeth as she frowned awkwardly. Not knowing what else to wish for. She folded up her paper and sat up from the grass. She looked over at her companion who seemed a little tense. She smiled at him, shifting her gaze to look at the bon fire. There was a large crowd around it, un moving from the pit. All standing around rather then making room for other people. "Geez that's a lot of people, hogging the space and not letting others pass to participate" she rolled her eyes at the un moving gathering. The demon looked over and scuffed "Pff" he reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a yellow candle he stole and a metal dish to hold the wax. 

Lydia blinked at him as he set it down by their feet. "Did you steal that" she asked him. "Don' worry bout it, got a light" he brushed her off. Instead of arguing she pilled out matched from her boots. She took out a stick and used the side of her shoe to light it. Running it across till it lit. She covered the flame as she pressed it to the wick, lighting the candle. Once the flame was sturdy on the wick. They used it to set their papers on fire. Setting it in the tin as they turned to ash. "Blessed be" Lydia questioned making her companion snort. 

Cordless music began to play in the air. Coming from the bon fire. People began to dance but that made it even more crowded around the fire. "Eh screw em novelty ass hats. We got our own flame" the demon rolled his eyes. He looked back at the girl, watching her smile at him. "Ya" she got up from the grass, dusting her self off a little. She held out her hand to him. He took it as a large grin spread across his face. Despite not hearing the music well from how far they were they still danced. Moving together to a rhythm only they could hear. The small area illuminated by their single yellow candle and the mans glowing green eyes.


	75. Drugs are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song used is raining romance by holychild and poison by cavetown

After the celebration of Litha the summer solstice and the watching of the sun rise. The couple packed for the road again. Getting into Charles car and heading out of town to Lydia's next choice in destination. A few towns over and passed the country side her gps guided. They took turns driving so the mortal could take naps in the passenger seat. When she would drive the demon took pictures of his view, fascinated by the mortal land. But his photos came out blurry from the movement of the vehicle. 

At one point his companion told him to point the lens forward instead of sideways. Pointing it where they were or where they were going. He snuck photos, not wanting to show her he took her advice. He ended up taking pictures of her when she wasn't paying attention then making faces in the lens. 

After a day and a half they made it to a clearing with a large dirt patch. Lydia parked the car in the rows of cars already settled on the ground. Beetlejuice looked around as she unbuckled herself. Seeing lots of people walking by. Families with kids and groups of friends swaying together as they walked. "So uh where are we" he asked the goth. Hearing the doors unlock. "Fire fly festival it's a large music gathering and it's free. Unless you wanna eat" she chuckled, opening her door to leave. He left the car, closing his door and looking all around. The woman walked around the car, smiling at the demons wonder. She reached over to him, gently taking his cool hand in hers. She blushed a little as she intertwined their fingers. She began to walk, bringing him along with her. Keeping him by her side as he took in the sight of everything. "I wish I could see the world through your eyes" she confessed. A little sad. His large green irises focused on her. "Whatdya mean" he wondered, frowning his brows. 

"I just wish I could look around like it's my first time seeing colors. Like everything is exciting" she bite her lip as she looked away from him. He raised a brow at her, tilting his head a little. "Babes ya do look around curiously. When ever we go down ta the neither world I always gotta stop an let ya take it in. I don' get it cause that place sucks" he rolled his eyes as he spoke. The goth giggled "I like the neitherworld it's spooky and a little grimy. There's always something to explore just around the corner. Cannibals, clowns, goblins, sword fights, game shows and dance parties" she listed giving a cheerful chuckle at the memories. The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Ya wrong, thats jus a tuesday. I like it up here. Ya got sunny beaches, changing weather. Options" he looked around at all the different people walking about.

Lydia stared up at him, stopping their walk. But he didn't look down at her. Already knowing why she was staring at him. Before she could say anything to him or think about what to say. Someone spoke to her in a strained voice. Like they were getting over a throat cold. "Oh dang are those charade boots" she turned to the voice. Spotting a tall woman with long black hair brushed to the one side. Her dark eyes were surrounded by black eyeshadow. With two lines leading down to her dark lips. piercing stuck out everywhere, from the double studs in her eyebrow to the snake bites in her bottom lip. She had a basic tee-shirt on, Displaying a finger shushing a pair of lips with fangs. The black fabric clung to her, showing off her heavy duty belt with chains looping down the one side. Hovering beside her ripped red jeans. Leading to a pair of heavy knee high boots with large buckles going down to the plat formed heels. 

Lydia smiled at her like they were old friends. She presented her shoes. Proud of the deep red shoe covered in chains. "Ya took selling five full albums to buy them but worth every penny" she pushed her own long hair back. "I love them and am super jealous, though I love my platforms" the woman presented her own shoes. "Wicked, if my style wasn't so sexy crept keeper I'd for sure be the heavy duty mosh pitter" Lydia told making the woman laugh. "Theres all kinds you stick to your down due Elvira works for you" she flirted as she gestured to the smaller girl. The other arched her brow as she smiled "If you like this you should see my 1950's lingerie" she spoke before thinking. The woman laughed and she blushed. "Wait no not like that I just mean like I'm proud of it cause I look real good in it. Ah not in like I mean I wasn't. Ahem this is my boyfriend" she grabbed the demons jacket. Ignoring how he laughed at her stammering. 

"Ah it's cool I'm here with my girlfriend, She's the prep wild child type so you know I had to corrupt her" the woman chuckled. "Of course" Lydia rolled her eyes as she relaxed. "Why are you here" she asked, looking over the two. "No offence you don't fit in the scene" she continued. Glancing over at the demon. "Mostly to relive Woodstock's golden age, also cave towns suppose to be here and I love them" the woman's smile fell at the information. "Oh you're one of em e girls aren't you. Posing goth just to look cool" she rolled her eyes. Making Lydia roll her eyes back. She put a hand on her hip as she arched a brow. "Right cause I don't listen to strictly romantic goth music or rock/metal I'm a poser e girl just cause my music diverse into indie songs. And If you want a real kicker to your personalized ideal of goth I like Lana del ray and Melanie Martinize. So go ahead assume I'm pretending to be abnormal. You'd be wrong cause guess what the definition of goth is to be non conformist and anticapitalistic. So go off about how I don't conform to only loving bauhaus makes me a poser" she ranted. 

The woman snorted, looking down at the ground for a second. "Fair" she nodded. "Lila come check out these wood roses" a woman shouted catching their attention. The called to woman groaned, blushing in embarrassment. "One thing that sucks either your names to girly or you look like an edge lord" she complained. "I hear that. Wanna hear something funny, my names Lydia" the tall woman started laughing hard at the information. "Like the parada enthusiast from teen wolf" the shorter laughed at that. They waved goodbye to each other so the woman could join her girlfriend. 

"That dame was a goth like ya" the demon spoke, looking from the couple to the small girl. "Ya she was there's a lot of us about. And hers the kicker every interaction I have is just like that" she chuckled at the interaction. "Ya flirt and insult each other" he wondered, raising a brow at her. "Yes" she nodded seriously. She took his hand again, smiling as she blushed. "I want that giant pretzel" he told her, pointing to a pretzel stand. "Same, split one" she offered. The demon nodded as they walked over. 

Music was already filling the air. Local bands playing songs till the main attractions were ready to play. But Lydia didn't mind the sound as they walked around the booths. Looking at all the cool stuff. Beetlejuice was more ocupied by the nick nacks to care about the music. Till it stopped and people started gathering. The mortal gasped "Cave town" she cheered. She grabbed the man arm and pulled him allong to fallow her. "Whats so great bout this band" he asked a little startled. "They're just really soft. Like their tune is very soft and a little sad. I don't know they're just really nice to listen to when I'm sad or have a headache" she told him. "So all the time" he asked. SHe snorted at the insult "Thanks glad to know I'm a sad girl in your eyes" she rolled her irises. "Heh not lately" he smiled, Leaning down to kiss her cheek. She giggled at the cold sensation on her skin. "Gross...do it again" he laughed at her claim. Moving to kiss her cheek again.

"Aw thats cute" a man commented on them, earning a glare from both parties. He held his hands up defensively. "Ah don't mean to prey I'm just looking for people who what to have a good time" he looked around a little nervous. "Why ya sellin acid, estasy, molly" Beetlejuice asked. "All of it, you interested" he asked with a smile. The demon looked down at his girl almost pleadingly. "What like take acid" she asked him, widening her eyes. "Or whatever, tell ya what I'll give it to you half off" he tried to sweeten the deal. "Ah come on Lyds, experiment a little. Ya only mortal once" the demon persuaded. "What are you the devil on my shoulder" she insulted. She looked at the drug dealer, biting her lip as she thought. "Hmm I-I guess" she opened her purse, pulling out the amount the man told her. She handed the cash over and he slipped her two gooy strips. One pink and the other blue. 

"Why are they different" the demon asked, looking from the slips to the man. "Well ones for testosteron friendly and the others estragon friendly" he told but he he was rather shifty about it. Almost shaking in his stands. But the taller didn't argue he set it on his stripped tongue. "Shit man I think you need a doctor. Tongues shouldn't do that" the dealer cringed. "Nah it's fine it's just sore from lickin drugs all day" The woman chuckled as the dealer stared at him oddly. He began walking away. Lydia looked down at the pink slip she held on her finger, staring at it in debate. "What's up, scared" the man teased her. "No...I've just never done it before" she confessed, looking away from both him and the drug. "I'll be real with ya, it does make ya see stuff, specially if ya havin a bad trip. But it aint as bad as cocaine. Or angel dust" he looked off in the distance for a second. Shaking his head he turned back to her. 

"Do ya wanna take it" he asked her. She opened her mouth showing her clenched teeth as she frowned. "If ya do I'll make sure ya safe an havin a good trip" he smiled at her. She looked back at the drug, she opened her mouth slowly. Unsure of how to take it. She set the slip on her tongue, feeling it dissolve on her buds. "Oh is that bad" she asked the demon, forgetting to tell him what happened. "Nah slips ya absorbed it, ya gonna have fun babes I promise" he smiled at her. placing a hand on her lower back. They turned to the stage when someone announced the coming of cave town. Lydia looked up, finding she couldn't see anything even with her heels elevating her. Went he band came out she jumped up to see. But still couldn't see anything. "Ya want up" her companion asked. He grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up in the air. She spoke out in surprise, landing on his shoulders rather then the floor. He wrapped his hands around her exposed thighs, grinning at the feeling of them around his head. 

He nuzzled into one of them, moving to kiss her. "Hey" she called out to him. Closing her legs in embarrassment at his kisses. He laughed though, running his hand over her. Caressing her legs. "Perv" she teased. tilting her head up so she could see the band. She gasped at the sight, tuning in to the song they played. She smiled excitedly, holding her hands close to her center. It was hard to say when the drugs kicked in. When she already felt like she was floating as she dissociated to the music. Letting the words consume her. But eventually she started seeing lights dancing around the stage as the singer strummed his guitar. Letting out lyrics that she began to sing. 

"Poisoning my food, And putting drugs inside my water. There's ghosts in my house and I can taste blood in my mouth. Don't be afraid, I'm not insane. Just irrational, but isn't that the same" she sang out. Feeling the words resonate with her life and mind set. Her eyes began to water and tears trailed down her eyes. The demon sighed unaware of her crying. "These songs kind a sad...nice beat though" he swayed a little in his stands. Keeping the girl secured on his shoulders. "Ah they're so beautiful, I love them so much" Lydia sniffled, moving her wrist over the bottom of her eye to wipe away her tears. The man tried to look up at her, hearing her strained voice. "Babes ya ok" he asked worriedly. She sniffled and gave a little giggle "They're just so amazing. Every word is like a soft kiss to your ears. Each cord a melody you can wrap up in like a blanket. The combination lulling you as the world outside becomes distant. So beautiful" she rambled. The man snorted, looking back down at the crowd. "One of em had ta bring out ya poetic side" he chuckled to himself. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth, grunting at the off taste on his tongue. "Ya know I think that guy sold me a breath mint" he admitted. Smacking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Jack ass" he rolled is eyes. Disappointed while his girl became high. He leaned his head on her thigh, sighing out at the feeling. He smiled despite his let down. "Oh hey" a woman called out to them. Beetlejuice tried to look over the goths thigh, not wanting to move her view away from the band. But he didn't have to as the speaker walked in front of him. He blinked at the other goth as she smirked at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the other woman. "Uh you know she's crying right" she asked, looking back down at the demon. He shrugged "She's lovin the music" he explained. The woman gave him an odd look. He smiled at her, wide and amused. "She's pretty fuckin high" he added. She laughed "Nice" she pushed her hair back. 

"What bout yer girl, where she at" he asked, looking about the best he could. The woman cringed in her stands. "Augh some taco truck was lying about being vegan and all natural ingredients with not dead animal and gluten free tortillas, so now she's vomiting in a trash can" she rolled her eyes angerly. The man scrunched up his face at her telling "What's gluten." The woman raised a brow at him. Before she could answer the smaller added to the conversation. "Wheat and wheat by product: By Americans, for Americans, in Americans, watching Americans" she spoke deeply. The other girl laughed at the answer. "Are you quoting that dark podcast" she asked getting a smile as an answer. "Ight I'm settin ya down" the demon told. He leaned down as he held her legs so she didn't fall. She was placed on the ground in front of the other goth. Once her feet were settled the man backed away from her, removing his head from her thighs. He stood up tall behind her, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"But jokes aside I'm pretty pissed about this truck. You can't lie like that it has to be illegal right" the woman continued, talking to the smaller now. "It is its the selling of false product and lying about said product is false advertising which opens a company up to lawsuits for said false products" Lydia explained, as she looked passed the woman. Her large eyes unfocused. The woman blinked at her. "Oh...then what can be done about it. Like she already ate the taco. Tch and told me she needed space to freak out. I don't know how to help, write about them online, Tell every hippie here about them" she wondered. At a loss of what to do. 

"Sure you could go the passive aggressive route. Or rally said vegans to toss the truck down the hill and raid it" the small girl offered. Her companion laughed behind her as the woman blinked in confusion. "What" Lila asked as she scrunched up her face. Lydia rolled her eyes "What's the place called" she asked. "Tacos brodicus" the woman told. The smaller took in a deep breath. "Oh ya might wanna step back" the demon smiled as he took a step back from her. But the woman was to confused to move. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TACOS BRODICUS ISN'T VEGAN MEAT. YOU MEAN I ATE A MUTILATED COW" the smaller hollered causing the woman to jump at how loud she was. 

People started turning around to see the commotion, a few gagging and gasping at the telling. "Is that true" someone spoke. "Oh god is it real meat" other began to hack. Some forcing them selves to throw up the digesting meat. Others spread the news through out the crowd. "BLASFAMY THEY MUST REPENT" she continued to yell. "This is the part we run to the truck" she whispered to the other goth. Lila began to run in her heavy boots tot he truck, the smaller close behind in her heels. The fact of the woman's shoes registered and the taller looked back at her. Surprised she was right beside her. "Are you running in heels on patchy grass" she asked. "Don't worry about it, just get ready to ram your shoulder into the truck" she warned. "Do what now" the other asked. But she ran into the truck with the other, both hitting it hard. As they hit the truck a few others ran into it as well. They began pushing the truck. She looked around as more people ran up to help. They tipped the truck a little, the workers inside began to holler at them. Throwing things down to stop them. 

The punky/goth looked over at the woman beside her. "What will happen to the workers" she asked her. The woman grunted as she pushed the truck "If they don't get put they'll fall with the truck" she told. Sending herself back into the truck. "But what if they get hurt, what if they have hot oil in their and it spills. What if they burn or get hit in the head. What if they die" she stressed. Lydia didn't let up her efforts "It won't be that bad it's a small hill. Besides didn't they poison your girlfriends. Don't you want revenge" the smaller asked, getting the truck to move just a little. "Well ya but I don't wanna kill anybody" Lila continued, stopping her helping in moving the truck. "No ones going to die and if they do there's a specific place for them in the after life" she rolled her eyes. Expressing her morbid thoughts. 

"News flash if we kill we'll go to hell to and what about their families, just cause they did a bad thing doesn't mean they still don't have a life" the taller worried. She clenched her teeth as she crouched in her stands. Lydia stopped throwing herself in the truck. She looked up at the woman and blinked. Trying to register what she was worried about. "Ah- th-they're not gonna die" she tried to comfort. Remembering she had a luxury no one else did. Knowing what happens after death. She went back to pushing the truck. "I-I think your a sociopath, you have no regard for other people" the woman insulted. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, we could of been good friends. I am trying to help get revenge for you-" the truck moved off the ground and Lydia began to fall. Not paying attention to how much she was leaning against the truck. 

As she waved her arms about to stop herself from fallowing the truck that now tumbled down the small hill. The woman grabbed her. Pulling her back to the grass. They both looked down at the damage. The vehicle sat on it's side, crumbled from the tumble. The back door was kicked open and the workers ran out. "There they are get em" A man shouted. A few people ran down the hill to chase the workers and defile the truck more. "See no one was murdered" Lydia pointed out making the other girl shake her head. "You're crazy" she responded. The smaller snorted "I mean ya, by boyfriends a demon" she laughed. The woman rolled her eyes not getting it. 

In their rage the crowd began running at other meat trucks to push them away. Getting others to join in the truck tipping for the sheer anarchy. The band had stopped playing a while ago, running off the stage and leaving the sight as fast as they could. Lydia began to dance beside the woman to a tune no one else could hear while the crowd ran around. "Damn you really started something" the punk/goth commented on the chaos. But the woman was to busy enjoying herself to respond. "Doesn' she always" the demon spoke up. Stepping toward them. He held a bag of snacks, opening his jacket pocket to put it away. "And where did you go, couldn't support your girls insanity" she insulted the stranger. Crossing her arms as she snarled. The man waved her off. "Nah I jus like watchin 'er create chaos. If she really wanted my help she jus gotta ask" he chuckled. 

The woman raised her brow at him. "Does she do it a lot" the woman asked. The man stopped smiling for a moment, thinking things over. "Ah ya know legally I don' think I can say" he admitted. Remembering something the mortal said awhile ago. A woman ran out from behind him. A small pudgy girl with long multi colored hair that was tied back loosely. She ran up to the punk/goth, grabbing on to her and holding her tight. Her yellow sun dress clinging to the back of her legs as she leaned forward. "Hey are you ok" Lila asked her. Reaching up to cup her square face. "I'm ok, that was so cool what you did. I knew you were anti establishment but I never knew you'd toss a truck. And for me" she blushed. Stepping back to look at the taller woman. The other gulped "Ya of course pf" she lied. She leaned over to Lydia causing her to stop dancing "Can I take credit" she asked. "Sure just don't get got by the cops" the smaller warned. She walked forward, twirling to an internal beat. 

The demon chuckled at her as she danced. A lot more graceful then she usually did. "Hey Lyds whatdya hear" he asked, biting his lip in anticipation. She smiled and hummed at his question. "Are you gunning me to sing" she asked as she looked at him. Swaying to her beat. "Yes always" he called out to her. She giggled at him, moving further away in her dancing. She turned to the setting sun on the open field. "Anything for you" she told him, not seeing the way his eyes fluttered at her words. 

"Stop it, hate it, judge it. Let 'em all know. Baby you're above it, Look at your gold wonder. whisper, fuck it I think you should know it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you" she began. Moving about the running people like they were just pillars to move about. "Try it, taste it, change it. Don't let it go. All your friends are famous, you told me so. Maybe you're the danger. Oh, you gotta know. It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you. I just wanna live forever, baby Bury me inside the saddest movie" she sang out, dipping her self. She went to far and ended up doing a slow flip. She stood, her hair a mess from her movements. She looked at the demon who was smiling at her. "It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you" She ran her hands down her self, gripping at her flowing dress occasionally.

"Take me, make me, shape me. I'm dying to know. Feel it, wish it, want it. On top of the world. C'mon, let's be honest we're here for the show. It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you. I just wanna live forever, baby Bury me inside the saddest movie" she twirled about as a brawl broke out around her. People losing their morals at the destruction she started. Fighting each other instead of trucks. A few running passed her but she stepped out of their path. A trash can was thrown near her, catching her attention. The thing landed on its side, a flames coming out the top. She stepped up onto the dented metal, not feeling the heat from her heels. She stood on top as she sang out the rest of her song. Dancing on top of the can. 

"It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. I just wanna live forever, baby. Bury me inside the saddest movie It's all raining romance with you. With yo, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With you, with you. It's all raining romance with you. With yo, with you" she repeated the last line. Hung up on the tune of it as she ran her hands up her body and through her hair. Feeling the sound rather then dancing strategically. 

The three stared at her in different ways. Baffled, confused, and star struck. "Is she singing on a garbage can that's on fire" Lila asked as her girlfriend tried to take in the sight. The demon sighed dreamily, watching Lydia dance rather expressively on the trash. While a braw went on around her. People beating each other with her in the center. "I love this dame so much" he confessed. Startled by his own words. He turned his gaze to the two girls beside him. "Ah ya know...tch fuck it" he waved them off. Looking back at the woman while the girls giggled at him. His blush faded when someone grabbed her off the trash can. He stepped forward to run to her. But the man was flipped and tossed over the can by the goth. She stood back up on her small pedestal. "Touch me and I'll break your limbs. It's not a threat it's a warning" she shouted out. Someone else reached for her and she kicked him with her heel. "I mean it" as he fell a few other woman ran at him. Throwing him to the ground. The demon laughed at the sight. Enjoying the chaos despite his sober mind. 

The fighting didn't last to long as security tried to control everything. Getting over powered when they started beating unarmed people. Some of which weren't apart of the rioting. As the majority rose up and disarmed the cops and tied them to the stage to stop their attack. Beetlejuice got his mortal out of the chaos. She protested at first, stating she wanted to put them in their place. But he didn't want her to get arrested. He forgot about the car as he ran away. Getting pretty far from the chaos. He stopped when he could barely see the stands and trucks. But he saw the flashing lights of other cop cars showing up. He laughed as he snapped his fingers. A blanket appeared in the air, falling down to the grass. He set the mesmerized woman down. She was entranced by the blinking lights. Till she couldn't see them anymore. 

The demon laid her down on the blanket. Once she was settled on her back he moved to touch her legs. He raised them up and settled between them. He held one of her knees, turning to plant a soft kiss on her skin. "Ya somethin else ya know that" he told her, not caring how his hair began to change. Not hiding away as a deep pink settled in his features. He smiled at the woman, seeing her glossy eyes from the drug she took. How she held them so open to take in the world. She stared up at the night sky. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes to all the lights in the night. "I get it now, we are all dust kissed by the sky" she told. The man broke out in a deep laugh. His whole body shaking from the sound. 

"We are all lights in the sky. what if that's why people don't like themselves, cause their light can't reach others till their dead. All their creations being marveled long after their dead because no one could see the light they created. Just like the stars. All these lights hitting us are dead stars, their light just took thousands of years to reach us" she rambled. The man couldn't help but laugh at her explanation. Trying his best to keep his voice down. "Whatever ya say babes" he shook his head. He moved his hand under her dress, reaching for her under wear. He pulled it up and off her ankles, Stuffing it in his pocket with the other pair he still had. "I mean you're a star" she continued, making him snort again. Moving back so he could kiss down her legs.

"Your soul is so bright" he stopped, turning his gaze to look at her. But she still stared up at the sky. "M-My soul" he asked her. Sitting back up on his knees. "Ya your soul. I was lost in darkness, surrounded by the wounded. Forgotten and removed. Whaling their sorrows into my head like shovels. And as I gave up, waiting for death I saw you. Your soul with out your demonic skin. It was so bright like a green sun. I knew it was you, it could only be you shining so beautifully in the void. And when I look into your eyes. I know I'm looking at that light. When it's dark and all I can see is your glowing eyes it's your soul looking back at me. It's so beautiful and comforting, you're my star Beej, I'm so glad you came back into my life. I really need your light" she rambled. Moving her gaze to look at him as she spoke. She smiled, not registering the shock on his face. 

"Y-You think I'm beautiful" he asked, his voice low. Like he was scared to speak up. The mortal nodded "I do, you have the most amazing hair that can't be tamed. The most adorable nose with your sense of humor" she reached up to poke his nose. Laughing when it made the honk sound she liked so much. "Your curling mouth, that splits when you want it to" she ran her hand down his cheek. Running her thumb over his scruff. He pressed his head into her touch. Humming at how warm she was. She giggled at him, moving her fingers to feel the bottom of his ear. "You're so gorgeous I could cry" she sniffled like she was going to cry. The demon chuckled at her drugged mind. "Aw don' cry babes, jus lay down an let me take care o ya" he reached up to her hand, removing it from his face. "What are you doing" she asked him, as she blinked slow. "I'm gonna get ya ta that ultimate high, jus ya stare at the sky ya love so much an let me get ya there" he smiled at her. Moving to kiss her thighs again. Smiling when she sighed out. Knowing she was paying attention to him now and not her odd thoughts.


End file.
